Not the Only One
by Kawaii-KeKe-Chan
Summary: IY x YYH..Kagome & Inuyasha's relationship was never simple, but now the love triangle is becoming even more complicated. Inuyasha isn't the only one creeping & Kagome is no longer just the lover...
1. Prologue

**Hey mina-san! This is my first ever time writing a crossover and a pairing that isn't simply Inu X Kag! It's gonna be one hell of a ride and I'm sure it'll be my best yet! **

* * *

**Not the Only One **

**Kawaii-Keke-Chan**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Neko: cat_

_Youkai: demon_

_Hanyou: half demon_

_Gomen nasai: Forgive me _

* * *

**Prologue**

Kagome awoke with a start, hair clinging to her sweat shining face. As her hazel blinking eyes peered through her raven locks, she tried to understand why her heart was hammering so quickly.

Then she heard the noise.

Kagome turned slowly onto her side, so not to rouse Shippo from his slumber. Sango was cuddled up with Kirara, the neko youkai purring softly under her chin. Miroku lay on his back, his hand splayed on his chest. Kaede snored quietly on her back.

_Inuyasha?_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the noise again, the ghostly trill that made her shiver. Fear and unease slipped in Kagome's stomach like ice cubes, freezing her whole body.

Inuyasha was leaning against the frame of the hut door, his white hair low around his face. Kagome could see the white puppy ears on his mane twitching in reaction the sound piercing the night. She couldn't see his eyes, but knew they would be focused on the same thing she was. Outside, two shimmering soul snatchers skimmed the air, making their call.

Calling Inuyasha…

The hanyou looked over suddenly at Kagome, who instantly shut her eyes; glad her hair was still stuck to her face. She remained utterly still, hoping the hanyou hadn't seen her. After a minute of silence, Kagome risked a peek, and saw Inuyasha was still watching her. His expression didn't change however- he looked like he was fighting a battle with himself, his emotions written plainly across his face.

_I can see him…but he can't see me…_

The hanyou sighed, looking again to the soul snatchers.

_Why is she calling to him at this time of night?_

Another drip of fear slipped onto Kagome's tongue, cold and metallic like blood. Along with that was the bitter taste of jealously- _It's like she's trying to lure him away…like I'm the possessive girlfriend and he has to sneak out to see her!_

Kagome frowned under her hair. _He's the possessive one, not me!_

She felt her heart miss a beat as Inuyasha once again looked her way. His lips parted, and he spoke the words she wasn't supposed to hear:

"Gomen nasai, Kagome…"

Kagome bit down on her lip, trapping the gasp, swallowing it with her overwhelming heartbreak.

She watched; tears and hair mingled on her eyelashes, as Inuyasha stepped out the hut, the soul snatchers calling gleefully above.

She watched, as Inuyasha took off into the night, taking with him another piece of her heart.

When he finally returned, in the early hours of the morning, she was still awake. She couldn't look at him, but knew he hadn't brought her piece of heart back.

He had given it to another.

* * *

**Don't worry- I haven't abandoned The Stolen Youth of Rin- it's drawing to a close soon though, and this story won't stay in my head!**

**Please review!**

**Kawaii-Keke-Chan .**


	2. Kitsune Trouble

**I didn't expect such a great response to this story already! Arigato gozaimusu! **

**I'm only going to say this once!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

_-The One and Only!-_

_Know the lingo:_

_Hai: yes_

_Taijiya: youkai exterminator_

_Youkai: demon_

_Oi: Hey_

_Osuwari: sit_

'_Inuyasha no baka': Inuyasha you idiot/Stupid Inuyasha!_

_Arigato: thank you_

_Arigato gozaimasu: Thank you very much_

_Miko: priestess_

_Bouzu: offensive term for monk_

_Shikon-no-tama: jewel of four souls_

_Kitsune: fox_

_Gomen: sorry!_

_Mou: sigh of exasperation_

_Itai: ouch!_

_Hanyou: half demon_

_Ano: Um_

* * *

**Not the Only One**

**Chapter 1**

Sango knew the signs.

"Kagome-chan?" She ventured bravely. She could tell her friend was not in the best mood, and she didn't want to pry.

_Kagome-chan can't look at him…and I haven't seen him meet her eyes once since she awoke._

"Hai?" Kagome asked, not lifting her eyes from the yellow backpack between her knees.

"Are you going home?"

Kagome tightened the straps on the bag with a tight snap. Inuyasha winced.

"Yup!" Kagome flashed the Taijiya a strained smile, before standing up and swinging the pack onto her shoulder.

"Oi," Inuyasha said weakly, "Who said you could go?"

Kagome glared at him, the first time she had looked at him directly that morning. Inuyasha swallowed, and Kagome brushed by him.

"Osuwari,"

Sango had a feeling there was a hidden reason why Kagome had uttered the command. She watched critically as Inuyasha fell to the floor with no protest.

Sango stood up, not apologising when she stood slightly on Inuyasha's fingers on the way out the hut. She heard Miroku sigh behind her, asking,

"What have you done now, Inuyasha?"

It was the answer Sango was searching for as well, but she was more concerned for Kagome's welfare.

"Inuyasha no baka!" Kagome hissed, striding over the small bridge.

"Wait, Kagome-chan!" Sango called, catching up with the miko. Kagome turned, looking surprised to see Sango running with her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Hai," Sango stopped, smiling a little at her friend, before handing over the weapons. Kagome accepted them silently, wondering what was going on.

"I don't know what he's done now," Sango exclaimed suddenly, "But I find hitting things helps with anger!"

Kagome blinked, before giving a little laugh. Many images of Miroku with red slap marks on grinning cheeks flashed through her head.

"Arigato, Sango-chan. I…won't be long. I just need some time to myself,"

Sango nodded, looking like she was going to speak before thinking better of it. She leaned forward, giving the girl a quick hug, and simply said,

"Take as long as you need,"

Sango walked back to the hut, leaving her friend to mull over her troubles.

Seconds later she met a clearly infuriated Shippo, who didn't stop to talk, and only yelled over his shoulder,

"I'm going after her!"

"Shippo-chan!" Sango turned as the orange blur whizzed into the forest, letting her outstretched hand drop to her side in defeat.

"She'll be gone…"

* * *

Shippo pounded through the forest, his eyes smarting a little.

_Inuyasha no baka! He always drives Kagome away!_

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, following her scent trial urgently. He burst through some bushes, to see Kagome crouch down, laying her bow at her side. Her finger coiled around the stem of a pretty pink flower seconds before Shippo ploughed into her.

"Kagome!"

The miko squealed in surprise, tipping back on her heels.

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome gasped, lying on the ground as the kit burrowed into her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't say bye!" Shippo cried, "I woke up and you were gone!"

Kagome pet the kit's orange fluffy hair, smiling as she slowly sat up.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping. Besides, I gave you a kiss before I left!"

"You did?"

"Of course!" Kagome laughed; twirling the pink flower in her hand that Shippo had helped rip from the roots.

"That's pretty, Kagome!" smiled Shippo, touching the delicate petals,

"Put it in your hair!"

"Aright," giggling, Kagome swept her raven locks around the flower's stem. Shippo nodded, and then frowned as Kagome pulled her backpack closer.

"Why are you going home?" Shippo asked mournfully.

Kagome sighed, fiddling with her knee high socks,

"It's complicated, Shippo-chan. I just need some time away,"

"Oh," Shippo said, piecing together what he had heard Miroku and Inuyasha shouting about when he had woken up.

"_You have to stop doing this, Inuyasha! You're not only hurting Kagome-sama, you're going to tear this group apart!"_

"_Shut up, Miroku! I don't need advice from you- you lecherous bouzu!"_

Kagome, glad that Shippo had dropped the subject, gave the kit a hug, before bending to pick up her bow. Her hand hovered in mid air, and Shippo swallowed.

"Youkai…"

* * *

Yoko Kurama usually didn't waste time on rumours. His booty consisted of prized treasures and much sought legends.

_Though the Shikon-no-tama does fall into those categories…_

Yoko sniffed the air again, frowning at the sudden bombardment of lower level youkai on his senses.

_Why is there such a gathering? Unless the rumours have spread further than I thought…_

Yoko frowned, swishing his silky silver tail as he took off into the thicker part of the forest. He wasn't going to lose the Shikon-no-tama to such weaklings.

* * *

They came out of the sky at such speed that Kagome didn't have time to think. Her thoughts bypassed her brain, heading straight to her nerves. Her hands grabbed the bow from the ground and arrow from her quiver as Shippo scurried up onto her shoulder.

They were basic youkai; all claws, fangs and no brains. Kagome let fly her arrow, purifying a quarter of the hoard with a purple flash.

"Give us the tama!" exclaimed one, leering as he leapt at the miko.

Kagome chose to reply with another arrow, the sparkling trail of her purifying power illuminating the forest. Shippo noticed with fright that Kagome only had two arrows remaining in her quiver, and there were still many youkai.

He jumped down, intent on retrieving fallen arrows burying in the charred remains of the bodies.

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome cried, losing her focus as the kit jumped into battle. Her hand flew to her quiver, her stomach lurching as she felt only the feather of two remaining arrows.

_It's not enough!_

It was only when Shippo scampered towards her with two arrows clamped in her teeth that she relaxed.

"Well done, Shippo-chan!" Kagome praised, bathing them in a violet haze as two more youkai fell sprawling out of the sky. Shippo, glad to be of help, went after the arrows eagerly.

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome watched in horror as the youkai Shippo was next to twitched. The arrow had been embedded in the youkai's scaly armour, so it was not injured; only dazed.

"Huh?" Shippo glanced up from the arrow, his green grass eyes widening as the youkai reared before him.

"Hah!" The youkai bared his fangs, raising his claw, "I have you now!"

"No!" Kagome realised she couldn't fire an arrow without a risk of hitting Shippo. The young miko did the only thing she could think of, and threw herself in front of the terrified kit.

"KAGOME!"

The youkai cackled, swiftly swiping across the miko's torso. Kagome gasped, an arrow still in her hand as the youkai aimed again. She focused on the gleaming youkai's orange eyes before plunging the purifying arrow into the demon's exposed belly. It howled, before disintegrating into dust, blowing over Kagome as she hit the ground.

"Kagome!" Shippo hollered, his eyes welling up as blood leaked into the grass around the fallen miko.

"S-Shippo-chan," Kagome blinked, a hand shakily rising to her chest as her eyes closed.

"We have you now!" shouted the remaining youkai, eager for some of the miko's fast flowing blood. The nearly whole Shikon-no-tama lay on her chest, splattered with scarlet.

Shippo swallowed, standing in front of Kagome protectively. He trembling all over as he thrust his shaking hands in front of him. Blue fire erupted from Shippo's fingers, and he screamed, "Kitsune-bi!"

The smoke cleared, and Shippo stumbled to his knees. There were still some youkai amid the smoke, blackened by soot and their comrades' ashes.

They weren't particularly pleased.

"Brat!" roared a lizard youkai, "You'll die now!"

* * *

Yoko slowed, seeing the purple light shine above the trees, beaming through the branches.

"Miko magic?" Yoko shivered, rubbing his arms as the hairs began to stand up, goose pimples covering his sleek skin.

_That's correct- a miko guards the Shikon-no-tama…_

A sudden, panicked cry filled the air, "KAGOME!" which was followed by the coppery tang of blood.

Yoko had started to run again, identifying the blood as female, undoubtedly of the miko.

_I will not let such scum acquire the tama!_

The scent of fear was thick and heady in the air- Yoko was surprised to discover it was that of a kit.

_A kitsune? But there aren't any packs in the area- I am the only kitsune for miles!_

Intrigued, and determined to solve this puzzle, Yoko pushed to his full speed. He appeared no more than a silver blur racing through the foliage of the forest.

"We have you now!"

Another youkai's voice was heard and as Yoko burst through the trees, he identified the speaker.

* * *

Shippo squealed, tears running down his cheeks as the youkai advanced on him.

_Gomen Kagome! I couldn't protect you!_

Shippo blinked as a silver flash flew from behind the lizard youkai.

"Rose whip!"

A green, thorny vine thrashed towards the remaining youkai, slicing a perfect crescent through the air, cutting them all in half.

Shippo stood shaking as the silver kitsune came in view. Amber eyes regarded him with a hint of interest. Shippo blinked again, before throwing himself on the ground and bowing.

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

Yoko gazed down at the orange haired kitsune, and then looked to the miko behind him. She was lying on her back, with three slashes visible on her chest.

_She has only fainted…_

Yoko walked past the kit that was still pressed to the ground, until he reached the miko. She was wearing the strangest kimono he had ever seen- white and green, the skirt pleated and very short.

The jewel lay on a chain around her neck, flecks of her blood marring the pure purple glow. Yoko watched breathlessly as the blood changed to luminous white, before disappearing into the jewel.

_She is a strong miko- her blood is so pure…_

Yoko knelt, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the lukewarm tama.

_Heat from her body…_Yoko thought as he glanced at the miko's face.

She was indeed beautiful; her raven locks fanned around her head, entwined with the grass, a pink flower nestled in the curls. Her eyelashes were long and midnight black, brushing her pale cheeks.

Yoko gave the tama a tug, turning it in his hand to catch the light. As the rumours said, it wasn't complete- the sun caught the sparkling rough edge, which was glittering like purple amethysts.

_It would be too easy- one pull and the chain would snap right off…_

"Hey!"

A surprised voice shattered the kitsune's musings.

"What are you doing!"

The young kit jumped in front of the older silver kitsune, glaring at the hand that held the tama, before looking accusingly to its owner. He was still in awe at seeing another kitsune after so long, especially since this one had protected him- but he wouldn't hesitate to choose Kagome first if it came to it.

Yoko was surprised at the fierceness in the kit's voice- especially since he had been crying on the forest floor a few minutes ago.

"You're going to take the tama from an unconscious girl?" accused Shippo, angered.

"Of course not," Yoko let the chain slip from his fingers, making the tama jingle and bounce, "Where's the fun in that?"

Shippo frowned before turning to the fallen miko. He winced at the amount of blood staining her top, which had three diagonal slashes across her chest.

"Kagome?" Shippo gently shook the miko on the shoulder, able to tell by her scent she was only knocked out.

"Wake up, Kagome!" Shippo said, tapping the girl's cheek, "We need to go to the village and get Kaede-baachan to clean you up!"

"Why are you concerned for her?"

Shippo started at the kitsune's low tone.

_I thought he would have left by now…_

"Nani?" asked Shipo, turning to see the silver kitsune frown at him.

"This human," Yoko's eyes settled on the unconscious miko's face,

"Most youkai hate them- most would gladly leave them to die. Yet- you seem to be fond of this girl,"

Yoko turned to Shippo, smirking a little as he eyed him up and down,

"Aren't you rather young to be mating?"

"Hey!" Shippo shouted, embarrassed, "Don't speak about Kagome like that!"

Yoko looked at him amusedly, and Shippo sighed, realising he had been teasing.

"It's not like that. Kagome took me in after my parents died- she cared for me when no one else did,"

_So he's an orphan- well that explains that…_

"Really," Yoko said softly, "Kitsunes are well known for their trickery and mischief- why would this girl take you in?"

_Why a miko, of all females, who exterminate youkai?_

Shippo shrugged, "Kagome's like that. Even though I stole from her the first time I met her. She sees the good in everyone,"

Shippo looked back to the girl in question, worrying his lip.

"I think I'll go get Inuyasha…" Shippo thought aloud, "I can't carry Kagome myself…"

"There's no need," Yoko spoke, "She wakes".

"Kagome?" Shippo gasped, squashing the urge to jump on the girl as he usually would do.

Kagome's eyelashes fluttered and her forehead creased. Slowly, her eyes opened, a gasp of pain emitting from her lips.

"Shippo…chan?" Kagome tried to get up, wincing at the pain shooting across her chest.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, "Careful! You're badly injured!"

"I'm ok," Kagome smiled automatically, patting the kit on the head, "I'm just glad you're safe,"

"Gomen, Kagome," said Shippo sadly, "You were hurt, because of me,"

"It's nothing," Kagome took her hand off the wound, blinking at the blood imprinted on her palm, "Uh…I'll need to bandage it quickly…"

Kagome suddenly realised there was a strong pulse of youki, not too far from were she and Shippo were. Her first reaction was to grab her bow and arrows, but they were still where she had dropped them in aiding Shippo.

The kit caught her startled gaze, and smiled.

"It's ok! He saved us after you fainted!"

Kagome raised her head to look at the 'he', not sure what to expect.

Yoko had been listening to the conversation with interest, surprised at how tenderly the miko treated the kit- almost as if he was her own. He turned on hearing Shippo's words, his arms folded gracefully across his chest. Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the long, silver, pearly hair, rippling like sheets in the wind as he turned.

_What is it with youkai and their pretty long hair?_

His golden eyes were large and caught her gaze with no reaction. His ears were white, larger than Inuyasha's and more pointed.

_Great, just what I need- another silver, long haired, white eared and amber eyed heartbreaker!_

A flutter of movement caught Kagome's eye- a feathery, bushy, silver tail swished at the youkai's side.

_Not another inu hanyou then- just as well- one is enough!_

His amber eyes were the only colour that stood out- even his clothing was white and pearly, made up of a silky kamishimo and white slippers.

Kagome shook her head, blinking.

"Arigato," She finally managed, "For saving us,"

Yoko gazed at her, his head tilting a little.

Kagome looked away, her cheeks heating up a little by his attention on her.

"Don't push yourself, Kagome!" Shippo said as she tried to straighten herself. He glancing at Yoko as if confirming something before speaking, "I'll go get Inuyasha!"

"No! Shippo-chan, don't…" She trailed off, realising he was already gone.

* * *

_Mou…Inuyasha is the last person I want to see! He's just going to gloat about how this wouldn't have happened if I had stayed…_

"Itai!" Kagome managed to sit fully up, trying to locate her backpack, with one palm clamped against her wound. It felt damp and sticky, but she knew if she pressed her shirt to the wound no more blood could escape.

The silver kitsune's gaze was unnerving, and made her feel self conscious as she struggled to stay upright.

Yoko watched amused as the miko's eyes darted around the ground before resting on her bow and quiver.

_Oh…is she going to purify me now?_

He continued to observe as the miko tried to get to her feet, failing as her knees buckled.

"Mou!" she exclaimed, her head dizzy and her eyes blurring with the pain as she sat with a thump on the ground.

Yoko sighed, unable to watch her suffer any longer. He walked over, kneeling down and sweeping his hands through his fine hair.

Kagome watched warily as the silver kitsune appeared in front of her.

_Uh…_

She blinked at the proximity, catching a scent of roses as the youkai ran his fingers through his silver waterfall of hair.

_What is he doing?_

Kagome watched in amazement as the youkai produced some seeds from his hair, crunching them between his palms.

_He keeps plants in his hair? The only youkai I know who does that is…Shippo! So is he a kitsune? I wonder if he's a hanyou- though he has a tail as well as ears…_

Kagome's brain was buzzing with possibilities, and she only came to when the youkai spoke softly, "Don't take offence,"

His voice was low and flowed like honey, like the colour of his eyes. It was such a strange thing to say, that Kagome didn't realise what he was doing until her shirt was ripped cleanly down the middle and the blood on her skin dabbed away.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, her cheeks flushing as the kitsune swept the shreds of fabric away with butterfly brushes of his fingers. His eyebrows rose slightly as he took in Kagome's scarlet stained cotton bra- not because of the blood, but due to the strange undergarment, which he had never seen before.

_And I have seen my fair share…_

"What do you think you're doing?" squeaked Kagome, her cheeks peony pink. The kitsune met her eyes and his lip quirked as he placed his hand palm down on her chest. She saw the sticky green paste he had made seconds before it was on her wound.

"Itai!" Kagome hissed, the paste stinging her skin.

"It will stop in a minute," Yoko said, grinning a little at the miko's expression as he gently rubbed the paste into the wound, and at some points dipping into her cleavage.

_How innocent…_

Kagome swallowed, trying to ignore the fact some unknown handsome kitsune was taking advantage of her. His touch was warm, and certainly soft, and Kagome found she was unable to complain.

Yoko let his fingertips wander the miko's milky skin longer than necessary. He enjoyed the feeling of her squirming beneath his fingers and the blush that heated her body.

"There," Yoko tore the bottom of Kagome's shirt off, ignoring her squeak of protest. He bound the wound and let his eyes travel up the miko's toned stomach before standing up. Kagome touched the makeshift bandages before looking up at the kitsune.

"Ano, arigato, again," smiled Kagome. Yoko glanced at her, swishing his tail.

"Can you stand?"

Kagome tried, gritting her teeth as the pain threatened to knock her down again. Her wound wasn't as sore as before, and the paste seemed to be numbing it. She stumbled, finally getting to her feet, and Yoko instantly stepped forward, catching her by her elbows.

"Clumsy human, aren't you?"

It was such an Inuyasha type thing to say that Kagome had to hold in a gasp.

_What with the appearance and slight indifference, you'd almost think they were related!_

Kagome humped, brushing herself clean as Yoko stooped, picking something off the ground.

"You dropped this," the silver kitsune remarked, holding out the pink flower.

"Oh," Kagome's fingers closed around the stem, brushing the kitsune's own. Without another word, Yoko turned, and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Kagome called, "You never told me your name!"

The kitsune's ears twitched, much to Kagome's delight, and he stopped, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Yoko," he spoke softly, "Yoko Kurama,"

"Yoko Kurama," Kagome repeated, "Mine is…"

"Kagome," smiled the kitsune mischievously, "I know".

She watched as the kitsune made to walk off, threading the flower through her hair. She caught a sudden glow of something, in the fold of his garments, near his waist, as he turned. Kagome gasped, covering her mouth to muffle the sound. Her hand flew to her neck, skin meeting skin.

* * *

**I've never been good at writing long chapters, but I seem to be having luck with this fic!**

**I've got the first 17 chapters planned in my head already (see why I had to interrupt The Stolen Youth of Rin!) so it's going to be a long one!**

**And as I only have 2 days of school left, I'll be able to update a lot! By the way, this isn't gonna be a simple Kagome/Yoko fic! You've been warned!**

**Arigato, as always, to my reviewers! Keep it up!**

_**Fan Fiction:**_

**Xnightshadex: Arigato! Keep reading!**

**Animeawsome: Good to see my dedicated fans checking this out lol! As I said, this one simply wouldn't stay in my head! And this story won't be too sad…angsty, very much so, but only a little sad!**

**Xsachi: Woo! Glad you like!**

**Fg6rhdgncvn: Woo! Lol!**

**KogasQueen16: Hope you enjoyed!**

**InuYashasOne-AndOnly1: Glad you enjoyed! Hope you like the update!**

**Chidarake No Bara: Lol, have done! Hope you like!**

**Twilight Sazuka: I would imagine so, and I'm gonna try and portray that in this fic! Glad you're reading this! **

_**MediaMiner:**_

**Fv(NL): lol I'm glad you're my first review too!**

**Kagome4Hiei: Glad you liked it! Hope you like this too! **


	3. Déjà vu

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own IY or YYH!**

**Woo! School is out!**

**7 days until I go to Barcelona! I can't wait!**

**I don't think I mentioned it, but this is two years the Inuyasha anime finished, and at the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho anime, so Kurama and Kagome are 17, Inuyasha is 19, and Kikyo is 20. Shippo is 9 and Miroku and Sango are 18. **

_Know the lingo:_

_Mou: exasperated sigh_

_Arigato: thanks_

_Youki: youkai (demon) spirit aura_

_Miko: priestess_

_Kitsune: fox_

_Makai: demon realm_

_Nigenkai: human realm_

* * *

**Not the Only One**

**Chapter 2- Déjà vu**

_Thoughts (Kagome/Yoko/Kurama)_

**_Yoko's thoughts when in Kurama (in Kagome's time)_**

Her suspicions were confirmed as Kagome sensed the pull of the aura move away with the kitsune.

"Wait, Yoko!"

The kitsune sighed, pretending to be irritated, though he was secretly pleased when the girl ran up to his side. Her hazel eyes sparkled, and she clasped her hands together in a sign of pleading.

"If you don't mind," Kagome asked sweetly, "would you walk me to my destination? I don't think I'll be able to fire anymore arrows, so I'm open to attack!"

Yoko smirked down at her, his male ego swelling.

"I suppose," he replied, beginning to walk, "Since we are headed in the same direction,"

"Arigato!" Kagome beamed, falling into pace with the silver kitsune.

"The well isn't too far from here,"

"Well?" inquired the kitsune.

_Mou!_

Kagome bit her lip, "Uh, yeah! I'm meeting a friend there!"

Yoko frowned, "But your little kit said he was fetching him- Inuyasha, wasn't it?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she hissed, "Mou!"

Yoko started at the sudden noise, watching as Kagome frantically calculated the time it would take to get to the well.

"Can you run?" _If Inuyasha sees me injured he won't let me go!_

Yoko elegantly raised a silver eyebrow is disbelief.

"You- a human girl, are asking me, a silver spirit fox, if I can run?"

Yoko didn't know what to be; amused, annoyed or offended.

"Good!" Kagome grabbed the kitsune's hand, and began to sprint.

Yoko was shocked- something that did not occur easily or regularly. Kagome's hand was holding his in a tight but tender grip, and she was running faster than most humans he had ever seen, despite her injuries.

"Why are we running?" he asked, slipping his fingers through hers as he kept up with her pace. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, but there was something in the girl's urgency that puzzled him. And if Yoko Kurama loved anything, it was puzzles.

"No time!" Kagome panted. Yoko allowed the miko to lead them out the forest, and saw the well come into their sight.

"Made it!" Kagome didn't stop running until she had reached the well's brim, and only then to try and recover some oxygen to her starved lungs.

Yoko watched with interest as Kagome let go of his hand and heaved the rucksack over the side of the well, followed by the quiver and bow, which Kagome had grabbed before running. He wondered what the girl was doing- he could tell the well was dry, as no scent of water reached his nose, but that didn't explain why she was throwing her belongings into it.

"Yoko?" Kagome turned to him, her cheeks still rosy from running.

"Could you do me a favour? Inuyasha will be here in a minute, no doubt with Shippo in tow. Tell him I'm sorry, but something came up,"

"Something came up?" Yoko echoed, trying to curl his tongue around the foreign phrase.

"Yeah," Kagome sat on the well's lip, smiling apologetically at the kitsune,

"I have to go now,"

Yoko walked towards her, his eyebrows raised.

"You are perched at the side of a well, miko. Where exactly are you going to go?"

Kagome's eyes glanced back to the forest, seeking a flash of red among the greenery. Detecting none, she took a breath and motioned to the kitsune.

"Come a little closer and I'll tell you,"

Intrigued, Yoko closed the gap between himself and the miko.

He heard her inhale deeply, and before he knew it, she had fisted her hands in his tunic, pulling him down to her level. Kagome glanced into Yoko's scrutinising amber orbs before pulling him closer, so his lips hovered over hers.

His eyes widened.

Kagome pressed her lips to his, cupping his cheek with her hand as the kitsune blinked in surprise.

Yoko had been kissed by many a female in his lifetime- many a male, too. But he had never least expected a kiss in his life.

The miko kissed the kitsune gently, while Yoko pushed against her lips, demanding entrance. Supporting her chin, the kitsune tipped her head back, running his tongue along the seam of her lips before delving inside.

He had never tasted anything like it before in his life- she tasted so pure and fresh, like hand picked strawberries. His mouth watered for more, his mind delirious with the taste of her. His tongue chased hers in a battle for dominance before he nipped her bottom lip, dragging it out slightly with his fangs.

Kagome pulled away, breathless. She stood on tip toes, whispering in Yoko's ear-

"It's a secret,"

* * *

His mind blissfully blank, Yoko was not able to comprehend what Kagome had just said. He felt her hand leave his clothing, and his eyes flashed open, only to snap shut at the blinding blue light emitting from the well. 

_What the…_

The faint ebbing noise died away and Yoko opened his eyes.

She was gone.

Yoko's claws sank deep into the wood as he peered down the well, seeing the bottom clearly.

_How…this makes no sense…_

Yoko's tongue travelled around his mouth, her taste lingering. Grinning, he reached into his garments.

_At least I know I'll see her again…_

The kitsune's claws raked through the silky material in which he had concealed the tama.

_She couldn't have…she has!_

_It's gone! The sneaky wench! _

_So that's why she kissed me!_

Yoko shook his head in amazement, staring into the now empty well. He chuckled, resting his chin in his claws.

_It would seem she played me at my own game…_

Yoko stilled, hearing a growing growl behind him. The kitsune's white ears twitched, and he pushed off the well to meet a pair of glowing amber eyes.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

* * *

Kagome giggled with victory as she opened the well house doors.

_Typical…it's true as the saying goes…a man doesn't have enough blood to operate his brain and his penis at the same time!_

Kagome licked her slightly swollen lips, revealing in the best kiss she had ever had.

_I know kitsunes are meant to be good lovers, but…woah!_

Kagome couldn't help the bright smiled pasted across her face as she fastened the chain around her neck, the incomplete Shikon-no-tama gleaming cheekily in the sun.

_Serves him right! He only bandaged my wounds so he could steal the jewel!_

Kagome wished she could see the kitsune's face when he realised what she had done. She laughed again, hauling her bag and quiver over her shoulder.

_I'm sure his ego could do with a few blows…_

Kagome felt energised, happy at getting one up on the male sex. Inuyasha crept into her mind, but she kicked the thought off with her shoes.

_Let Yoko occupy him for a while…it's the least he deserves…_

Kagome's merriment immediately evaporated as she caught sight of herself in the mirror after dumping her stuff on her bed.

"Mou! Mama's gonna kill me!"

Kagome's uniform was in tatters- literally, as Yoko had ripped it up and used it as an all purpose bandage. It was completely bloodstained, and completely ruined.

_That's the third this month!_

Kagome sighed, picking at the shirt before inspecting her skirt and socks.

_At least they're ok…_

Kagome wiggled out the dirty uniform, going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. The steam filled the room, breathing over Kagome's skin and making her shiver.

She gingerly peeled of her bandages, her face slightly flushing as she remembered Yoko's touch.

_Stop! That line of thought is going to get you no where good!_

Kagome's self-scolding was interrupted when the last of the bandages came off, along with her soaked bra.

"Nani?" Kagome gasped over her wounds, or, lack of them.

_They've practically healed!_

The three red wounds weren't as angry as before, and had thinned considerably since Kagome had last seen them.

_I guess Yoko really knew what he was doing…_

Kagome blinked as the kitusne slunk back into her thoughts.

* * *

She took a shower, careful to avoid blasting her wounds with the hot water, instead gently cleaning them with a cloth. Kagome then dried herself, and seeing no need to waste anymore bandages, returned to her room and bagged her shirt's remains. 

"Right,"

Kagome pounced on her cat-shaped money jar, counting the notes with relief.

_More than enough to buy a replacement…Mama doesn't have to ever know…_

That settled, Kagome pulled on fresh underwear, and after contemplating the warm day outside, chose a white ra-ra skirt and a red and white polka dot strap top to match.

_After the morning I've had, the fresh air will do me good!_

Kagome grabbed a white leather shoulder bag, and after throwing in a few girly necessities, headed for the bus stop.

Ten minutes later, Kagome stepped off the over packed and heaving bus, into the main buzz of Tokyo. She had been glad to remember the school outfitters was in the heart of the city, so there was no risk of bumping into her friends when she was supposed to be in school.

"Now let me see…" Kagome sifted through the surging crowds of business people with briefcases and hawkers with their cheap goods.

* * *

Kurama disposed of his take-away coffee in the nearest bin, checking his watch. He still had another ten minutes before his morning classes started, so he walked leisurely through the rush hour on the street. 

Kurama suddenly stopped, his sea green eyes widening.

_What is that?_

_**Familiar…**_

Kurama quickened his pace, moving through the crowds swiftly. People parted immediately for the boy with the tumbling fiery locks and urgent emeralds.

_Yoko? What is that?_

Kurama slipped through the straining surge of people, trying to feel where the energy was coming from.

_I've never felt anything like this before- it's so pure._

_**Quite right.**_

_Yoko? What do you mean?_

_**This is the purest energy you'll ever feel. It's that of a miko.**_

_Miko? Surely you jest?_

Kurama frowned, wondering how the energy he could be feeling was that of a miko. As far as he knew, all the miko had died out after the Makai barrier had been enforced, as their powers were no longer needed for purification and so no longer passed in their lineage.

The energy was coming closer, and Kurama felt something sift in the back of his mind, like finding a forgotten photograph, and trying to remember when it was taken.

_**It can't be…**_

_Can't be what, Yoko?_

_**Nothing…**_

_Yoko!_

The energy was nearing, and Kurama scanned every face in the crowd without trying to look to obvious.

_If I can feel hers then she will be able to feel mine…_

_That is, if the energy is that of a miko._

_**Oh, it is.**_

Kurama felt a sweeping sensation swoop on his skin, like the breath of an unseen angel. The hairs on his arms stood on end and his senses prickled with the energy.

**_The miko…_**

_What miko? Yoko?_

_Yoko!_

"Kurama!"

* * *

Kagome hadn't walked far when she heard the shout. She stopped immediately, the word echoing in her brain as her head spun so fast she cricked her neck.

"Kurama!"

Several people shot Kagome glares as they side stepped around the halted schoolgirl. She acted like a rock in a stream, interrupted the steady flow.

Kagome searched the faces behind her desperately, willing to see who had spoken, and more importantly, who the voice had spoken to.

_It can't be him…_

She was abruptly jolted from her thoughts when she felt someone collide with her. Off balance, Kagome turned her head back as she fell, catching only a glimmer of who she had crashed with.

A snatch of long, scarlet hair.

A flash of widened, green gems.

Then Kagome hit the ground, wincing as she fell for the second time that day.

_I'm going to have some bruises tomorrow!_

The crowds spilled around the scene; some watching in concern then moving on as the girl sat up, others giggling and pushing past.

"Uh…"

"Are you alright?"

A soft, gentle voice floated down to Kagome. She blinked, her heart pounding in her ears, feeling as if she had been plunged under water.

He crouched down to kneel beside her, and Kagome did a double take.

Her first impression had been female, but that changed when she saw his profile.

He was male- definitely male.

Long, tumbling ruby locks brushed his smooth, chiselled face. He searched for her eyes with intense green irises.

Then he found them.

Simultaneously, they shivered, a sensation of déjà vu sweeping through their bones.

**_It's her…_**

Yoko's voice echoed, awe filled, in Kurama's throbbing head. The girl sitting on the ground before him blinked almond eyes, her raven hair ruffling in the slight breeze.

_Yoko? Who is she? What is this…energy?_

A pink glow could be seen around Kagome's outline. Kurama's eyes drank her in, and he had the most peculiar feeling it wasn't for the first time.

"Kurama!"

The kitsune avatar blinked, his eyes moving from the girl to another female who was pushing past people in the crowd. It was Botan, or death. Then again, that was just her day job.

"Botan?" Kurama shot a puzzled look at the sky blue-haired girl. Bubblegum pink eyes blinked at him happily.

"It's been so long, Kurama!"

It had been long. Since Yusuke had been fired from the spirit detecting job, any major threats to the three worlds had been left to Kuwabara and Kurama- and Hiei, whenever they could persuade him. But there hadn't been any mishaps for a while, and though the barrier was down between the ningenkai and makai, the trouble had settled since the opening.

Botan took in the fallen girl with interest, her brow creasing slightly when she identified her energy.

"Oh!"

Kurama looked at the shocked female sharply.

"Botan," Kurama said lowly, "I'll speak to you later. I have business to attend to first,"

"Right!" Botan gave the girl a shaky smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Kurama sighed, turning to Kagome, giving her his hand, intending to help her up.

That is, if is his eyes hadn't been drawn to her cherry red, moving, soundless lips. If he hadn't been such a skilled lip reader, he would have very much doubted what he saw.

"Kurama…Yoko Kurama?"

The kitsune avatar's eyes widened further.

"What did you say?"

Kagome blinked out her trance as the boy put a hand on her shoulder. She jolted at the touch, seeing his eyes scorch into her own, demanding answers.

_Mou! I didn't even realise I said that aloud!_

Kagome could feel his youki now- she didn't know how she hadn't felt it before. It was the strangest she had ever felt- as if it was contained deep inside him, unable to get out.

_And that girl- she had a strange aura too…_

Kurama realised people were staring, and got up, shaking his head a little before smiling and holding out his hand. Kagome wondered at his change of attitude before accepting the help up.

"Arigato," Kagome said as he pulled to her feet.

_**Clumsy human, aren't you?**_

Kagome froze, her fingers still entwined in Kurama's. He didn't notice, stooping down and letting her hand go instead.

"You dropped this," Kurama picked something up off the ground, and Kagome felt her senses become overwhelmed, as she knew what it was before seeing it.

A rather beaten, but still vibrant, pink flower.

Kagome felt her mouth dry up completely- she was aware of every hair on her body as the stood on end. Tension fizzed in the air as Kagome reached for the flower, her fingers brushing Kurama's.

Kagome jerked, drawing her hand back sharply as an electric shock pinched her fingertips. Kurama started, paying more attention to the flower in his hand, disbelief trickling into his stomach.

_This is a makai plant!_

_Yoko! What is going on here?_

Kaogme watched breathlessly as Kurama twirled the flower in his fingers, his eyes finally breaking away from the petals to meet Kagome's eyes.

"Come!" Kurama grabbed her hand suddenly, pushing his way out the crowd. Kagome, caught off guard, apologised to the people who frowned as they were jostled out the way.

_Could he be…Yoko? But…he looks so different…how is it possible?_

Kagome stumbled, breaking contact with Kurama.

Kurama backtracked, grabbing her wrist again, his grip firm but not sore.

"Where are we going?" exclaimed Kagome, knowing she should be resisting this stranger but finding herself unable to do so.

Kurama stepped off the street, checking the road quickly as they ran across. Kagome panted, a little out of breath as Kurama leaded them into the nearby park.

_His hair is red and his eyes are green…_

Kagome searched desperately in her mind for a link with this 'Kurama' and the Yoko she had left in the Federal Era less than an hour ago.

_He has no resemblance to the kitsune- wait!_

_Kitsune!_

_Shippo has red hair and green eyes!_

Kagome shook her head. Shippo's voice was nothing the guy's who was dragging her to the park. In fact, this boy's voice was the only similarity he shared with Yoko-apart from it was softer.

* * *

"Alright," Kurama stopped at a park bench, checking there was no one around. Kagome watched him warily, as he sat on the park bench with a sigh.

"Sit, please,"

Kagome nodded slightly, sinking into the hard wood, the metal pressing cold against her thighs.

Kurama turned to her and Kagome couldn't help but scoot back a little at the expression in his eyes.

"Please," Kurama held up his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you,"

He frowned at the flower once more, before looking again at Kagome.

"How do you know the name Yoko Kurama?"

Kagome blinked, her hands finding the hem of her skirt and bunching it nervously.

"Ano," Kagome smiled, "School project?"

Kagome started as a soft chuckle came from the red head.

_**Her ability to lie has definitely has decreased…**_

_What do you mean? Yoko? How can you know this girl? She doesn't look a day over 17!_

_Yoko!_

Irritated by the kitsune's silence, Kurama sighed, meeting the bewildered girl's eyes.

"Well, you know who I am," Kurama gave a strained smile, "So, who are you?"

Kagome frowned slightly, "Well, that's the thing. I have no idea who you are!"

"But…" Kurama trailed off.

_Perhaps it is a coincidence? Could she know another Yoko?_

_**No- it is me she knows of.**_

_But how?_

Becoming frustrated, Kurama ran his hand through his hair.

"So what do you know?" he asked finally.

"Who said I knew anything?"

"You said Yoko Kurama- how do you know that name?"

Kagome hesitated. No one in her time, other than her mama, brother and grandpa knew of her time travel.

_How can I spill out two years of secrets to a stranger?_

Kagome decided to give out as little information as she could.

_He has strong youki- too much for him to not realise it's there. Also, he knows Yoko Kurama, so he must know about youkai! But how can he know Yoko? And why did that girl with the strange aura called him 'Kurama'?_

"I know someone called Yoko Kurama," said Kagome carefully,

"I guess I heard someone shout your name and I thought it was him they were calling,"

Kurama stared, unconsciously leaning closer.

"How do you know Yoko?"

Kagome took a breath, her eyes widening when the subtle scent of roses washed over her scenes.

_It is him!_

Kurama saw her pupils dilate and wondered if he was intimidating her. He smiled gently, pressing the flower into her hand.

"I know you are not a normal human," Kurama said softly, "And no doubt you can tell I am not normal either. I'm just trying to understand how you can know Yoko,"

Kagome took the flower, touching the petals.

"Can I ask you something first?" Kagome shifted slightly.

"I have a lot of enemies- I need to make sure you aren't one in disguise,"

"Alright," Kurama replied, taken a back, "I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer, but I'll try,"

_She has a lot of enemies? Does Koenma know about this girl?_

_**I doubt it- and you're not going to tell him either!**_

_Yoko! Will you tell me what is going on here?_

_**Shh, she speaks.**_

"How do you know Yoko?"

Kurama smiled, closing his eyes.

_What do I tell her Yoko? Can she be trusted?_

**_Yes._**

"I know," Kurama said, his green eyes taking a golden sparkle,

"Because I am,"

Kagome blinked in wonder, "But…how?"

Kurama closed his eyes as a woman with a pushchair walked by, stopping at a pond in front of them and taking out a bag of bread. The two watched her silently, and it was clear she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

**Read and review peeps!**

**Arigato as always to those who have already done so!**

_**FanFiction:**_

**Kirah Ocean: Lol, I remember you too! And you're right, Inuyasha ain't gonna be a happy puppy!**

**Animeawsome: I'm glad you're taking the time to read and review this fic! As for The Stolen Youth of Rin, I updated that before this, but I hope you enjoy both! Don't worry- I'll never leave a tale untold!**

_**Media Miner: **_

**Bluemoon 175: Glad you enjoyed!**

**Mistressyume: Lol, you have to love the, don't you?**

**Fox Vixen (nli): Lol! He was pretty sneaky eh?**

**Not like the movies: He is a hot jerk, isn't he? That's what makes him so fun to write about! Glad you love this fic!**

**Blondefox910: Glad you enjoyed!**

**Saray: I think it be much longer than 10 chapters, but I'm glad you thought it was good!**

**Crystalflame(nli): Aha! Kagome has a few tricks of her own lol! Good to know you're lovin it so far! **


	4. Stories of the past

**It's been such a long time!**

**I've only been home a week now, but I'm back to the old routine! Missed me? I missed you guys!**

**It's all hitting off in Inuyasha this month! Really**, **Rumiko Takahashi has out done herself, as well as rendering many fan fic authors speechless! I mean, Kikyo dying, seeing Sesshomaru's mother, and now hinting towards Sesshomaru having to sacrifice Rin to strengthen his sword! Eek! He won't do it though (I hope!) It's like all the fan fiction clichés rolled into one!**

**So, without further delay, Chap 3! Keep up the reviews- you're doing great!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Sailor fuku: The trendy school uniform the Japanese wear. Kagome's is green and white with a red bow, and even when she's not at school (i.e in the Federal Era) she still wears it. The guys wear the gakuran (think Hojo from Inuyasha, or Kurama from YYH)_

_Mou: sigh of exasperation_

_Chikushou: dammit/shit_

_Ano: umm_

_Hai: yes_

_Gomen: sorry_

'_Tsume seed': ok, so this is my own invention. 'Tsume' literally means claw, so hence this is a seed Kurama uses to heal claw related injuries._

_Arigato: thanks_

_Nani: what_

_Makai: Demon world_

_Ningenkai: Human world_

_Rekai: Spirit world_

_Ankoku Kyou: _translated in the dub as the Forlorn Hope.

_Inu hanyou: half dog demon_

_Taijai: demon exterminator_

_Sugoi: amazing_

_Oi: hey_

**For those who know Kurama's history, you can skip paragraph 8! (or read it anyway, whatever you like!)**

* * *

**Not the Only One**

**Chapter 3**

**Stories of the past…**

Kagome picked at her skirt hem nervously while sneaking glances at Kurama. He was observing the woman and her baby with a small smile.

"I'll tell you my story," Kurama said softly, "If you promise to tell me your own,"

"Deal," Kagome replied, "But…not here…"

"Quite- do you have anywhere you need to be?"

Kagome blinked, remembering the reason she had left the house in the first place. She looked at her watch in time to see the hand strike twelve.

"Not really," said Kagome, "Do you have an idea?"

"We could go back to my apartment," Kurama suggested, grinning a little,

"Just to talk, of course,"

Kagome blushed and stood up quickly.

"Ok, but if you don't mind, I have to buy something first,"

"Alright," Kurama followed her as they departed the park.

"What do you have to buy?"

"A school uniform," replied Kagome, checking her purse was still secure in her bag.

Kurama raised his eyebrow as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Speaking of uniforms, shouldn't you be in school just now?"

"Well, yeah," laughed Kagome, "But I'll explain later,"

Kurama nodded, keeping the pace as Kagome walked swiftly to the school wear shop, Taboo.

Letting a secret smile slip across his face, Kurama leaned forward and opened the door. Kagome blinked, surprised, and then thanked him with a smile.

* * *

Rows of sailor fuku in all the colours of the rainbow were positioned in front of them. Kurama caught sight of his old high school colours, purple and yellow, though they weren't for his school. He had left his school early, and moved to Tokyo since his town didn't provide the biochemistry course he had wanted to study. 

Kurama watched as Kagome picked out a white and green fuku and held it against herself. She tweaked the red bow thoughtfully as she tried to remember the size of her last uniform.

"Mou!"

"Is there a problem?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, flashing an apologetic smile, "I'm gonna have to try these on,"

Kagome unhooked another fuku in the next size up, and then turned to Kurama.

"I'll be two minutes!"

Kurama walked behind her to the changing room, where he sat in one of the leather armchairs. Kagome disappeared behind a silky purple curtain, shutting it with a snap.

Kurama leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, his fingers working towards his temples.

_Yoko- explain._

_**Why, I wouldn't want to ruin the anticipation! Don't you want to hear it from her lips?**_

Kurama's eyes closed, and he could see the kitsune trace his lips with a glint in his golden eyes. There was a sudden twist in Kurama's gut as a thought crept into his mind.

_Yoko…were you…and her?_

The kitsune simply winked, swishing his tail with a grin.

**_Why are you talking to me? She's taking off her clothes- haven't you got better thinsg to do?_**

Kurama's eyes flashed open angrily, his cheeks tinting red. The kitsune chuckled gleefully in his ear, whispering seductively, and Kurama fought to block him out.

* * *

Kagome slipped the smaller size off the hanger, pulling off her spaghetti top and letting it drop to the floor. She turned to the mirror, examining the outfit with a critical eye. 

_Maybe a little too tight…_

Kagome pulled it off, and exchanged it for the bigger size.

_Yup, this is right! Hopefully mum won't notice the newness!_

Kagome remembered Kurama was waiting outside, and quickly snapped out of her daydreaming. She sharply tugged the shirt over her head, but abruptly stopped when she felt a tear in her skin.

"Chikushou!" Kagome gasped, tears pricking her eyes as she pulled the broken edge of the shikon-no-tama off her wound where it had caught.

"Kagome?" Kurama's soft voice floated in over the curtain, "Are you alright?"

Kagome cursed silently, tossing the shirt out of harm's way as her wound began to bleed. The flesh between her three cuts had been torn, and the blood had begun to flow. Kagome pressed her bra against the wounds, wincing as the blood began to stain the once pristine white material.

"Ano…do you have a tissue?"

Kurama had stood up, and was outside the curtain when he smelled the blood. He fished in his pockets, but found nothing but the worn lining.

"Gomen," Kurama replied, his eyes wide and alert as the scent of blood increased.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked again.

"H-hai," Kagome's voice came through the curtain thickly, "Oh, chikushou…"

Kagome now realised the paste Yoko had applied to her wounds had been helping the wound to heal very quickly, and she had washed it off along with the blood in the shower. The effect was as if invisible stitches had burst at the seams of her skin.

Kurama frowned as the blood scent began to increase rapidly.

_That can't be a little cut…_

"I'll go get you something!" Kurama called, heading out of the changing rooms. There was no toilet, much to his irritation, but he managed to get the girl on the floor to go to the staff bathroom for him.

"I've got you some tissues," Kurama said, feeling ridiculous as he hovered outside the curtain.

_That is a lot of blood…_

_I don't even know her name…_

_**It's Kagome.**_

Kurama shrugged, hoping Yoko wasn't playing some trick.

"Kagome?"

* * *

She was leaning against the mirror, her hand splayed over the three wounds. Her bra was saturated with the blood, so Kagome had her spaghetti top pressed against the cuts. 

_The blood keeps flowing!_

The wounds were shooting with pain, and Kagome pressed her lips together as she waited for Kurama's return.

"I've got you some tissues,"

Kagome smiled shakily, relieved, and went to stand up and pull back the curtain. Suddenly, the room tilted and lights spots danced in front of Kagome's eyes.

"Uhh…"

"Kagome?"

_I…I didn't tell him my name…_

Kagome squeezed her eyes together, trying to move from the mirror, but her chest heaved and she slid down the cold surface.

* * *

Kurama wondered if she had left, though her scent still seemed contained in the room. Then he heard a slight moan. 

_**Quickly, Suuichi! You'll need to use the** _**_tsume seed!_**

_Tsume seed? Yoko, are you serious?_

_**Trust me!**_

Kurama ripped back the curtain as he took out the said seed from his hair.

"Kagome!"

He immediately saw Yoko was right. The girl was breathing heavily, red material pressed against her chest. She was sitting on the floor, against the mirror and her face looked pained.

_How did this happen?_

**_Suuichi- you need to help her now! She's lost enough blood as it is!_**

Kurama nodded, a bead of sweat trickling down his face as he crouched in front of her.

"Kagome?"

The girl blinked, opening bleary eyes.

"K-Kurama?"

"I'm going to help you," Kurama said, shutting the curtain completely closed.

Kagome watched in disbelief as Kurama began to crush a seed between his palms. She smiled a little, before clenching her jaw in pain.

"Yoko did this,"

Kurama looked up, slightly startled, before easing away the red top Kagome was holding to her chest.

He inhaled sharply.

Firstly, at her blood stained bra and the three long cuts running diagonally across her chest.

_But how…these are definitely claw marks!_

Kagome winced as Kurama began to dab away the blood before spreading the paste on the wounds.

The second thing that had shocked the kitsune avatar was the chain the girl wore around her neck. Or, more importantly, the blood flecked purple incomplete jewel that hung from it.

_It…can't be!_

_**Oh, it is.**_

"Are you feeling better?"

Kagome managed to nod, her eyes closing as she spoke.

"Now you know what happened to my school uniform".

* * *

Kurama bound Kagome's wound the same way Yoko had, by ripping up her top. He was kind enough to lend Kagome his long brown coat to wear, though it was too big for her. He was also carrying her, though she had protested greatly. Several girls shot her jealous-laced looks, but Kagome was in too much pain to notice. 

"Here we are," Kurama said, as they arrived in front of a block of red brick apartments.

He carefully walked up the three flights, taking care not to bump Kagome who was clinging to his back. He stopped at the brown door, pulling his keys out his pocket while holding onto Kagome with one arm. He turned the key twice, and with a satisfying click the door unlocked.

The front room had a bay window, with two white sofas and a matching white window seat. There was small TV, and a low wooden teak table, in a typical oriental design. There was a vase on the table of pure white lilies, whose delicate fragrance filled the apartment. There was also a kitchen in the corner, a simple ensemble of a few green tiled counters, a fridge freezer and a sink. Kagome noticed three more doors leading off the room before she slid from Kurama's back onto the couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, arigato," Kagome replied, sitting upright, "It only stings a little,"

"Good," Kurama stood up thoughtfully, "I'll go see if I have anything of mother's that might fit you,"

Kagome straightened up.

"You live with your mother?" she asked, a million questions whizzing through her brain.

_It's a bit small for two…_

_Is his mother human?_

_If she is, is his father demon? _

_Is he a hanyou? Though, he doesn't have any ears…_

_And he can't be the reincarnate of Yoko if he's hanyou…so what the hell is he?_

Kagome was interrupted by Kurama's reply.

"No, she lives in my old hometown with her husband and my step-brother," smiled Kurama, "But she comes over here every weekend to stay. I miss her very much,"

Kagome was struck by how tenderly he spoke of his mother. An image flashed in Kagome's brain, one of Inuyasha and shouting that his mother had died a very long time ago.

_No…there's enough going on without thinking about **him**…_

"I'll just go and check," Kurama said, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, arigato,"

Kurama nodded, disappearing into the second of the two doors. Kagome began to unbutton Kurama's jacket, and as the collar brushed her face, she inhaled with a smile.

_Roses…_

She pulled the jacket off, inspecting it for specks of blood. Kagome touched her bound chest lightly, the irony of the situation not escaping her for a minute.

_I wonder what he really is._

"Here we go," Kurama had returned with a baby blue v-neck jumper, which he handed to Kagome.

"Your mama won't mind?" asked Kagome as she accepted the jumper.

"Of course not," Kurama produced white bandages, "We'll have to bind that wound properly too,"

"Right," Kagome said, her cheeks flushing a little, "I'll do it,"

Kurama paused, before handing the bandages over.

"Don't worry," smiled Kagome, "I'm used to dressing wounds! Now, where's your bathroom?"

* * *

_Why couldn't you have been more forceful, Suuichi?_

Kurama sighed, pouring himself some orange juice from a jug.

_**I wouldn't have minded another look…you know what they say, third time lucky…**_

_Third!_

Kurama sipped his juice slowly.

_Oh, I see. Kagome said that you've done this all before. How kind of you, Yoko. I'm sure you had no alterative motives at all._

Yoko chuckled, lazily curling a lock of silky white hair around his finger.

_**Of course I did, Suuichi. Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to act them out.**_

Kurama couldn't help the small smirk as he took another drink.

_Why ever not? Surely the kitsune seduction couldn't have failed? Perhaps you're losing your touch, Yoko._

Yoko shook his head idly, his golden eyes sparkling.

_**Oh that hurt, Suuichi. I'll have you know I didn't need to make the move- our dear miko got there first.**_

_Nani?_

Kurama set his beaker down harder then he intended, and there was a sharp crack as the glass chinked off the counter. It was Yoko's turn to smirk.

_**Ah, Suuichi, what's the matter? You couldn't be jealous of yourself, now could you?**_

"Oh, be quiet Yoko!"

"Kurama?"

The kitsune avator's eyes flew open, his irises swirling from green to gold and back again. Kagome gasped, stepping back a little in surprise.

"Y-Yoko?"

Kurama smiled a little as he neared Kagome.

"Well, almost," he replied, "I suppose it would be a good time to tell you my story,"

* * *

Kagome sat down on the couch, rolling up the sleeves of the jumper. It fit her perfectly, and though it was a little too old fashioned for her taste, she was flattered that Kurama had given her it to wear. 

_But I'm so confused- I swore I saw his eyes go gold there…_

"I'm not sure how you know Yoko," Kurama began, as he took a seat next to Kagome, "But a long time ago, I was he. I was a spirit fox in my truest form, stealing secrets and treasures that were greatly desired. One day however, I made a miscalculation, and was shot,"

Kagome watched Kurama intently, and he continued.

"One of the powers of a kitsune is possession. Using the last of my energy, I escaped from Makai into the Ningenkai, where I took refuge in the embryo of an unborn child. My plan was to wait ten years until I had regained my spirit energy, and then disappear,"

Kagome wanted to interrupt and ask what the Makai was, but her interest in what Kurama had to say next was stronger.

"I became Suiichi Minamino," Kurama said, "And my mother loved me in a way I had never encountered from a human before. I decided to stay with her. Then the illness began,"

Kurama reflected on the worst day of his life, his emerald eyes taking on a slight sheen.

"It was a new disease- incurable, they said. There was nothing either Yoko or I could do. It was only then I realised how much I loved my human mother- I caused her so much pain due to my arrogance of humans, and I fear that I was the cause of the illness,"

Kurama was startled when Kagome put a hand on his arm.

"It wasn't your fault," Kagome said gently, "These things happen, usually to the best people in the world,"

Kurama was silent, as he tried to keep his composure calm.

"It was then two youkai came to me," Kurama said slowly as he started speaking again, "They needed my help with a robbery in Rekai,"

_Makai?_

_Rekai?_

"I went along," Kurama said, "As I had heard of a mirror, the Ankoku Kyou, which was being held in Rekai. It had the power to grant wishes, and I figured it was the only way I could cure my mother."

A small smile crept across Kurama's face.

"It was then I met the spirit detective, Yusuke. He was trying to retrieve the artefacts, although he agreed that I could use the mirror. However, he changed his mind once he realised I was going to exchange my life for my mother's."

"You were?" Kagome couldn't help gasping.

"Yes," Kurama replied, "And I would gladly do so again,"

Kagome stared at the cool smile on Kurama's face and the stubborn look in his eyes, and didn't doubt his words.

"Yusuke stopped me- he had died once as I discovered later, and knew the grief of a mother who had lost her only son. The mirror granted my wish in honour of Yusuke's selfless act- he tried to trade his life for mine- and as a result, my mother was completely healed,"

Kagome let a breath she hasn't realised she'd been holding in.

"Thank goodness," beamed Kagome, unconsciously squeezing Kurama's arm.

"This Yusuke sounds lovely- but what's a spirit detective?"

Kurama chuckled.

"Yusuke is a close friend- though 'lovely' is the last word I would use to describe him! He used to be the protector of the Ningenkai, stopping demons hurting humans. I fought many battles with him, and also Kuwabara, who is sensitive to spiritual energy; and Hiei, who I mentioned earlier as one of the demons I robbed Rekai with,"

Kurama's eyes misted over as he reminisced.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, Yusuke was fired from the spirit detective post- he isn't completely human, and has Mazaku youkai blood in him,"

"Wow," was all Kagome could say.

_And I though I was the only one who knew about youkai!_

"So," Kurama smiled, "What is your story?"

* * *

Kagome tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear nervously. 

_Before he started talking, I was wondering how much I would have to lie- now I can tell him everything! _

"It all started two years ago," remembered Kagome.

"I live on an old shrine, with a lot of history. One of the legends is an old dry well, that my brother and I used to be warned to keep away from,"

Kurama listened intently, and was surprised that Yoko seemed to be listening too.

"But on my 15th birthday, my cat ran into the well house. When I went to retrieve him, a centipede youkai erupted from the well and pulled me down it!"

Kagome's hand strayed to her side, where the scar still marked her skin.

Kurama didn't move his eyes from Kagome's face as she continued her story. Unlike himself, she was animated; using sounds and actions and even making him chuckle. She was a typical bubbly happy-go lucky girl, the kind Kurama usually ignored.

He learned of Inuyasha- the violent foul mouthed inu hanyou with a past, but seemingly a kind heart. He was told of the shikon-no-tama and how it emerged from Kagome's body, and how she was a reincarnation. He heard of Kikyo, the walking dead miko; Naraku, the evil hanyou who had pitted Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other; Shippo, the kitsune cub (Kurama couldn't help but grin at Kagome's obvious adoration for the kit); the lecherous monk Miroku; the fierce yet friendly Taijai Sango; the proud and very forward wolf prince Kouga and many more. Kurama couldn't help but notice Kagome made friends with anyone; regardless of their past- even if they had stolen, insulted, injured, groped or tried to kill her.

More than anything however, Kurama noticed the way Kagome's cheeks warmed when she spoke Inuyasha's name and her eyes became lower.

_She's…in love with the hanyou._

_**So it seems.**_

Kagome talked for a full further hour, and even then Kurama could tell there was much unsaid.

"That's about it," Kagome stretched, "Today I was coming home and me and Shippo were attacked by youkai. I tried to protect him, but he strayed and was nearly killed. That's how I got this wound,"

Kagome touched her bandaged chest gently.

"How, exactly?" Kurama asked.

"Ano…" Kagome laughed, "It's pretty stupid really- I jumped in front of Shippo because I couldn't fire an arrow in case I hit him. So, the youkai sliced me instead."

"That's not stupid," chided Kurama, "That's incredibly brave,"

Kagome laughed, "You should tell Inuyasha that,"

_He's going to kill me …_

"So when does Yoko come in?"

"Next- I passed out, and Yoko must have arrived and protected Shippo from the remaining youkai,"

"Sounds unlike him," commented Kurama darkly.

_He was one of our own- of course I wouldn't leave him to be killed!_

Kagome shrugged, stifling a yawn.

"Anyhow, Shippo went off to get Inuyasha…"

"Which you protested at," Kurama interjected.

Kagome blinked. "Nani?"

"Gomen," Kurama smiled apologetically, "Yoko just told me you tried to stop him,"

Kagome crossed her arms in mock-annoyance.

"That's right- why can't Yoko just tell you what happened?"

Kurama frowned, "He says he wants you to tell me,"

Kagome blushed, and Kurama heard her mutter, "I wonder why…"

_What is she so embarrassed about?_

_**One can only imagine…**_

_Yoko…_

"Well…anyway, Shippo took off, and Yoko healed me like you did,"

"Just like that?" asked Kurama suspiciously.

"Oh, he wasn't being kind," said Kagome irritated, "He just did it so he could steal the tama,"

"That sounds more like it," said Kurama, sighing.

_**It wasn't just for that!**_

_What else, then?_

Yoko smirked.

_Oh, for goodness sake…_

"I didn't realise until he was walking away," reflected Kagome, "And I managed to convince him to walk me to the well,"

_**At least now I know how she disappeared down that thing…**_

"Then what happened?"

Kagome looked down at her lap, her cheeks staining scarlet.

"Ano- I could sense he'd stolen the tama, and I had to think of a way to distract him while I took it back,"

Kurama couldn't hold back the grin as he spoke, "So what did you do?"

Kagome glanced up at him, miffed.

"I know you've guessed-but come on! How else do you distract a kitsune?"

"I can think of a few," Kurama said softly.

Kagome's blush deepened, and she retuned to twisting her skirt hem.

"Well, I kissed him. And it worked! I got the tama back, then slipped down the well and disappeared,"

"Well," Kurama chuckled, "I think you may be the first human to successful steal from the legendary thief Yoko Kurama!"

"L-legandary?" choked Kagome.

"Yoko was, and still is, one of the most notorious bandits in Makai, and probably the federal Era too,"

"Sugoi," Kagome murmured, feeling a bit of a headache coming on.

_No wonder- with the day…and night I had…_

* * *

_**Let me out, Kurama!**_

_Yoko, you know that's impossible. We aren't in any danger or in Makai…_

_**The potion!**_

Kurama blinked, then turned to the yawning Kagome,

"Ano- Yoko wants you to see him,"

Kagome blinked at Kurama sleepily.

"Can you change, just like that?"

"No," Kurama replied thoughtfully, "But I still have some potion left from the dark tournament…"

"Dark tournament?" Kagome held her head, "In fact, never mind!"

Kurama grinned, "It's alright, I don't want to waste it- anyway, you look ready for bed. Will I walk you home?"

"That'd be good," Kagome stifled another yawn, sinking further into the couch.

_Hmm…so comfy…_

Kurama smiled softly as Kagome's eyelids fluttered shut, her hair spilling around her face.

_She's beautiful._

_**Oi, Suiichi! I have to change! How else am I supposed to tell her what happened after she left?**_

Kurama frowned.

_There's more?_

_**Hai!**_

"Alright," Kurama glanced at the exhausted miko, "But let her sleep a while!"

_**Of course…**_

Kurama sighed, getting up and proceeding into his room. The bottle was locked in his desk drawer, out of harm's way from his mother's visits.

Kurama took out the burgundy bottle with a little liquid remaining. He had tried to recreate the contents with many plants, but had been unsuccessful.

_I've still got a drop on the slide, in case I attempt it again._

_**Good. Now come on!**_

Kurama paused, swirling the potion around the bottle and removing the stopper.

_Yoko, you won't harm her, will you?_

_**Kitsune promise!**_

Kurama saw Yoko look innocently at him.

_I don't have a tail Yoko- that's hardly going to work._

_**Oh, alright. I swear on…Hiei's life.**_

Kurama laughed bitterly.

_With the life that little youkai leads? Try again, Yoko._

_**Alright! I swear…on our mother's life.**_

Satisfied, Kurama brought the bottle to his lips, and downed the contents.

* * *

**Arigato, as always, to the brilliant readers and reviewers of the fic!**

**Keep it your bunny: Yu Yu Hakusho is a great anime- similar in a way to Inuyasha, with youkai and such. You should try it- I discovered it through fan fiction! There's links on my profile for downloads! Glad you find my plot interesting!**

**Passionate Crow Rat: Hey! I didn't realise I had unsigned reviews blocked! Arigato! I know what you mean- it's partly what inspired me to write my own. Kitsune promise- I never leave work incomplete, no matter how long it takes!**

**Inka-gurl: Lol sorry for the confusing- hopefully this chapter helped (or confused you Oh don't cry! I'm sorry it's been such a long time since my update- I hope you haven't gave up on this fic!**

**Fox Vixen(nli): I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! Lol threesomes already? You must tell me your preferred pairings :P**

**Crystalflame(nli): Well, McDonalds move over! Cos I just stole it lol!**

**Elemental Dea: Ah, arigato! Please keep reading!**

**ToriChan: Heh Kagome is pretty sneaky eh? Glad you're loving it!**

**Grave rose 0: Arigato! Hope you keep reading!**

**Mistressyume: Lol, I've had 3 weeks of Spanish, so let me come up with a response…mucho gracias, chica! Leo mucho, por favour! (uh, I don't even no if that's right, but you get the jist, si?)**

**Imaginative Love's Library of romance:**

**Swasdiva: Wow, long review! I'm glad you liked my opening- I too, am sick of all the similar and uninspiring angles authors tend to open with these fics. As you have seen, Yoko has made an appearance, and he will make many more! I'm very honoured by your praise for this fic- I've read your work also, and your lemon is simply superb. I must say, it's the one thing I have trouble writing! (I'm too innocent :P) I hope you like this chapter as much, though there isn't a lot of interaction, there will be bucket loads next chapter! Arigato again for your wonderful reviews- it's people like you that keep me pounding the keys! **

**Bloodcherry(love the name!): I'm glad you found it funny- I really enjoyed writing that part! Keep reading!**

**LadyTsuki: Nope, not stopped! I never will! So I hope you won't stop reading either!**


	5. Confrontation

**For those who don't know, I live in Scotland. Anime is practically unheard of here; manga even more so. I fulfil my cravings off the net, though recently I started reading Fushigi Yugi, as a bookshop in town sells it. However, yesterday I was so happy to find a whole three walls devoted to manga in another shop! Everything was there! Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho- even Shouren Jump! Hehe, so that'll be me broke til next year!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Kitsune: fox_

_Ano: umm_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Arigato: thanks_

_Ki: life energy_

_Kami: god_

_Temee: bastard_

_Baka: idiot_

_Mou: exasperated sigh_

_Nani: what _

_Onegai: please_

------------------------------------------------

**Not the Only One**

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontation**

Kagome was aware of something soft and light delicately brushing her bare legs.

_A feather? No, too big…_

It was sending pleasant tingles up her spine, and Kagome felt extremely warm and comfortable. There was also a rumble vibrating through her chest.

Kagome's first thought was Shippo. But as she fought off the weight of sleep, she realised that didn't make sense. Shippo was tiny; he couldn't possibly be purring on her chest while his tail touched her legs. Besides, Shippo's tail was short and tuffy- this tail certainly wasn't.

_Wait a minute…I'm not even in the Federal Era!_

Kagome cracked open an eye- and shrieked.

"Y-Yoko!"

The kitsune gazed at her with raised brows, his large, white fox ears pressed down to his silky haired head.

"I know you're pleased to see me Kagome, but there's no need to scream,"

Yoko smirked as Kagome turned several shades of pink when she realised her position. She had been snuggled up in Yoko's lap, leaning against the kitsune's taunt chest. His tail was gently beating against her legs, and one strong arm was around her waist, while the other supported Yoko on the couch. His amber eyes twinkled down at the shocked expression on her face.

"How?" was all Kagome managed to get out.

"Suuichi used the potion. Don't you want to know what happened after you left?"

Kagome froze as he pulled her closer, his rock hard body pressing against her bound breasts.

"First thing first, though," Yoko said softly," I believe I owe you something…"

Kagome's almond eyes widened as Yoko held her face in one large hand, his lips taking hers fiercely.

Kagome grabbed onto his white tunic to support herself, as he took her completely at mercy with his tongue.

Kurama couldn't believe it. Yoko had been in the miko's company for less than two minutes and he was already at it!

He couldn't complain though; his senses were still his own, and he could taste Kagome as much as Yoko could. She tasted exactly like her scent, pure and overpowering.

This time Yoko pulled away, leaving Kagome gasping for breath as he buried his face into her neck.

"Yo-Yoko?" Kagome stuttered as he began to lick and tease the skin on her shoulder with his fangs. Kagome jolted in surprise, resisting the urge to squirm- his hot, moist tongue on her skin too much to bear.

Yoko eventually broke away, a fang protruding from his lip as he grinned with gleaming golden eyes.

"You smell as good as you taste," he informed her.

Kagome just looked at him, unable to think of a reply. Her hand found its way to her neck, and her fingers closed around the shikon-no-tama in relief.

"Your trust in me is comforting," Yoko said, observing her actions with amusement.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"Trust? Do you even know the meaning of the word?"

Yoko snorted, leaning back on the couch and bringing Kagome with him.

"So…" Kagome swallowed, raising herself of the kitsune's chest as he smiled innocently at her.

"So- aren't you annoyed at me? I mean, I managed to steal right under you nose- I would be angry if I was you!" Kagome blurted out, veering the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Hmm?" asked Yoko, his eyes still travelling over the parts of Kagome's body that were on display.

"Yoko!" Kagome exclaimed, poking the kistune hard in the stomach,

"Are you even listening to me?"

Yoko looked up at her from under his pearly white fringe, his ears twitching. Kagome sighed, pushing down the urge to touch them.

"So you're not angry at me?"

Yoko pretended to look as though he was deeply considering it.

"Well, it has been about 500 years. I think I'll forgive you now,"

"Five-five hundred years?" spluttered Kagome.

"Hai," Yoko looked at her in surprise, then he muttered under his breath, "300 years there after meeting you, 200 here…"

"Wait," Kagome frowned, "200 hundred here? Kurama's only seventeen!"

Yoko laughed, "I mean demon years…anyway, let's not get into that…"

Kagome continued to blink at him, until the tickling on her leg began to move further up.

"Ano…" Kagome squirmed, watching as Yoko's large silver tail continue to stroke her leg.

"Uh," Yoko grimaced; grabbing Kagome's hips, "Please cease moving,"

Kagome looked at him and quickly flushed beetroot.

"Gomen!" she squeaked, "But your tail…"

"Oh," Yoko looked down, and it slowly unravelled from Kagome's thigh,

"It sometimes has a life of its own,"

Kagome simply shot Yoko a look before rising to get up.

"Where are you going now?" asked Yoko, lazily.

"I don't have time for this," Kagome said, tugging her skirt down a little, "I have to get back home before Inuyasha does,"

Yoko stretched, yawning a little. The potion was wearing off pretty quickly, drawing on his ki to replenish it.

"Wait a minute miko," Yoko said, "Don't you want to know what happened after you left?"

Kagome turned back to Yoko, her mouth slightly open as realisation dawned.

"If you haven't seen me in 500 years, then does that mean I didn't come back?"

Yoko sat up slowly, a crease decorating his forehead.

"I'm unsure," Yoko replied, "I can remember what happened after you left, but after that…it's dark, like something missed out…"

Yoko tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Then again, perhaps it's because it hasn't happened yet. If you're travelling back to the past, you must be making memories there still,"

Kagome touched her temple, sighing.

_I feel a migraine coming on…_

"Alright then," Kagome put her hands on her hips, "What happened after I left?"

Kagome suddenly felt her heart thud.

_I haven't thought about what happened last night- or this morning-it all seems like a blur-there's been too much happening! But now I think about it…Shippo went to get Inuyasha- so that can only mean…Yoko and Inuyasha met!_

Kagome felt her face heat up as a million and one situations acted out in front of her eyes.

_Oh kami help me…_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Yoko, hurry! The effects are wearing off!_

"Right," Yoko got up, and pulled Kagome to sit next to him.

"Hey!" protested the miko, "What are you-"

"No time," Yoko explained, "I have to hurry before the spell wears off!"

"Oh," was all Kagome said before Yoko covered her eyes with his large palms,

"Now what are you-!"

Kagome gasped as colours swirled before her eyes, like paint dripping down a blank canvass.

"It's a flashback trick," Yoko explained, though his voice was far away and sounded faint, "I'm sending you my memories using a special plant- now relax!"

Kagome obeyed, watching intently as the shapes shifted and took form.

_It's Inuyasha forest! _Realised Kagome, _there's the well, and Yoko…_

Yoko was leaning against the well, and Kagome saw a blue light pulsate from its depths, and she knew it was her this morning, returning to her time.

_That's freaky…_

Yoko had muttered something, but Kagome wasn't paying attention because Inuyasha had come from the trees. She saw his grip tighten on his sword when he saw the kitsune. Shippo was no where in sight, no doubt left behind by the swift hanyou.

Yoko seemed deep in thought, and Inuyasha slowly walked up to him. Kagome bit her fingernails, wondering on earth what was going to progress.

Kagome heard a sharp, barking laugh- she realised it was Yoko, and wondered what on earth was funny. Apparently the same thought was going through Inuyasha's head, as the kitsune turned and the hanyou spoke.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, temee?"

Yoko stared the hanyou down, as he was slightly larger in build and height. Inuyasha kept his claws resting on his sword, and Yoko frowned.

"You must be Inuyasha,"

The hanyou growled, "Well, I don't know who the hell you are- but you better tell me why you're at this well!"

Yoko let a smile slip on his face, "I was just making a wish,"

Inuyasha drew closer to the kitsune, furious, "Don't give me your shit! Why the hell do you smell like Kagome? And how the hell did her blood get on you?"

The girl in question watched with her fingers in her mouth. This could easily have been Kouga-kun and Inuyasha, but there was something different.

_There's not the reassurance they won't actually kill each other…_

Inuyasha fumed when he received no reply, taking a swipe that Yoko nimbly dodged, sailing over the hanyou's head and landing on his feet behind him. Inuyasha swung around, anger in his amber eyes.

"It's on your fucking lips? You kissed her, kitsune? Who the hell do you think you are? If you've hurt her, I'll-"

Yoko spoke with his soft yet stern voice over the top of Inuyasha.

"Please don't accuse me. The girl was the one who kissed me, not the other way around".

At this moment Shippo bounded on the scene, his eyes darting around the clearing.

"Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha pointed a clawed, shaking finger to Yoko, ignoring the kit,

"Kagome doesn't just kiss anyone!"

Shippo blinked at the two, and then announced, "She kisses me!"

Kagome couldn't help the smile that broke across her face at the kit's utter adorable remark.

Yoko smirked at Inuyasha, before winking at Shippo,

"Must only be the kistune she kisses then, eh little kit?"

Shippo beamed at being recognised by the silver kitsune, while Inuyasha seethed.

"Look, temee!" Inuyasha spat, "If I see you around here again, I'll kill you!"

Yoko simply allowed a look of disbelief to wash over his face before he began to walk away.

"That it," Inuyasha crowed, "Scared are we?"

Yoko ignored him; though acid burned on his tongue at how possessive the hanyou was of Kagome.

_Why should I care?_

Yoko gave Shippo a smile before heading into the dark covering of the wood.

Inuyasha watched as the kitsune retreated, a false sense of security settling on him as he thought he had sent the last of the youkai.

"Inuyasha!" hissed Shippo, "Why did you him go away? Now we don't know where Kagome's gone!"

"It's obvious, baka!" Inuyasha snapped, whacking the kit on the head, "Back to her time!"

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha leapt into the well.

_Crap! He must be wondering where the hell I am!_

Kagome waited impatiently for the image to dissolve. But the clearing remained crystal clear in front of her. Just as Kagome was about to shout to Yoko, she caught the kitsune slink out of the shadows with a dark look on his face.

"Kit!"

Shippo, who had been wailing and rubbing the lump on his head, turned to the shout. A smiling mask slipped over Yoko's face, but look he had worn didn't escape Kagome's notice.

_That was rather scary- I wonder why Yoko looked so annoyed? Surely Inuyasha didn't get to him that much?_

"Hai…?"

"Yoko. Yoko Kurama,"

Shippo's emerald green eyes blinked several times in succession.

"You're Yoko? Yoko Kurama?"

Shippo sat on the ground with a thump, though his gaze didn't leave the older kitsune's face.

"Hai, kit. Pleased to meet you. Now, can you tell me where that well leads to?"

Shippo's face visibly crumpled, and he shifted nervously on the ground.

"Gomen, Yoko Kurama, but Kagome trusts me with that secret- we have a very big enemy you see, and if he was to find out where Kagome lived…"

"So it leads to where Kagome lives?" Yoko repeated.

"Oh!" Shippo pressed his mouth shut with his hands in shock.

"I've said too much!" he squeaked, "Onegai, please don't tell anyone!"

Shippo pressed himself to the ground, and Yoko crouched down to ruffle the kit's hair and raise his head up.

"Do not worry," Yoko smiled, "This will be a secret between us,"

Shippo beamed thankfully, "Really? Kitsune promise?"

Yoko looked a little startled, but nodded slightly and turned around. Kagome watched in awe as Yoko's long, silky tail entwined around Shippo's little tuff. When Shippo turned around, Yoko had disappeared.

Kagome opened her eyes as Yoko removed his palms, blinking back into the modern world.

-----------------------------------------------------

"There," Yoko said, satisfied.

Kagome jumped up from the couch, startling the kitsune as he watched her snatch up her bags agitatedly.

"Kagome?" he asked tentatively.

"Yoko," Kagome looked at him, her eyes stormy and slightly wild,

"Gomen, but I have to go before Inuyasha tracks me here!"

Yoko stood up, letting his hands rest on her arms.

"I don't see how that would be a problem," Yoko stated, stooping his head to let his lips brush Kagome's. The miko closed her eyes with a sigh, the bags in either hand slipping to the floor. Yoko delved deeply into her mouth as her head tipped back, his hands wrapping around her waist.

_Over to you, Suuichi._

Kagome was aware of the change without even opening her eyes; Yoko's body shrank under her fingers, the muscles on his arms became less defined, and the silk Kagome had grabbed hold of changed to cotton.

"Kurama," Kagome said as they came up for air. The avatar looked down at her, his scarlet hair spilling over both their shoulders, his intense green eyes blinked as his body shifted completely back to human form.

"Gomen," Kurama said awkwardly, letting go of her waist, "Yoko has a peculiar sense of humour,"

_**Why, arigato Suuichi**._

_That wasn't a compliment!_

Kagome missed the warmth on her hips, licking her lips a little nervously.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, stooping to pick up her bags, though Kurama beat her to it.

"Come on," Kurama said softly, "I'll walk you home,"

------------------------------------------

"Who is that girl with Suuichi-kun?" squawked a girl suddenly. The four other girls sitting with her at the outside café looked over to where their friend was staring open-mouthed.

"I don't know," commented one, "She looks pretty though,"

"Don't be ridiculous!" spat the other, noticing the aghast looks on two of her friends' faces, "Look at her jumper! Did she borrow from her Grandmother or something?"

Four of the girls cackled; one a little too hard, while the silent girl watched the couple with a breaking heart.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't keep still- she kept darting looks around the city they were passing through for a flash of red and white.

_It would be quicker to take the bus, but I don't have any money left…mou!_

"Oh," Kurama said, backtracking a little when they passed the bus stop, "There's a bus coming in a minute that goes your way!"

"Hai," Kagome said, cursing that he had noticed, "The stop's a little far from my house though,"

"It'll be quicker than walking," shrugged Kurama, "Look, there it is now!"

Kagome blushed, trying to find the words.

_I don't have any money…mou, how embarrassing…_

Kurama hopped on, and Kagome trailed behind him, wondering how she could slip by unnoticed by the bus driver.

"Two tickets, please" Kurama said, slipping the correct change into the machine. Kagome watched speechlessly as he ripped the two tickets out the dispenser and looked back at her.

"Here you go," Kurama said, leading her to two vacant seats at the back, "Are you alright Kagome? Is 'it' hurting? You look a little pale,"

Kagome shook her head, smiling, clutching her ticket.

"No- just, arigato for buying this for me- I'll give you the money later!"

Kurama smiled gently, "Don't be silly. It's only a ticket,"

Kagome went to speak, and then diverted her eyes to the ground.

The kitsune avatar frowned a little, before Yoko spoke.

**_She's not used to generosity, Suuichi. You saw that memory of the hanyou, didn't you? He prefers insults to compliments. I doubt he ever does her any favours._**

They clambered off the bus, and walked the little while to Kagome's house.

"So, you live on a shrine?" Kurama said, starting some conversation between them.

"Hai," Kagome smiled, "My ji-chan works there- he's always trying to make me wear traditional miko garb- it's so annoying!"

"Do you not like it?" asked Kurama, "I think you would look nice in it,"

Kagome spoke a little sharply, "I look like Kikyo in it,"

Kurama blinked, and Kagome turned to him, touching his arm.

"Gomen! I didn't mean it to come out so bitchy!"

Kurama chuckled, taking the hand on his arm and holding it,

"Nothing you say could sound bitchy,"

Kagome smiled as they arrived in front of the shrine steps. Kurama grinned, recognising the similarity between the Higarashi shrine and Genkai's.

"Well, this is me," Kagome announced, "I better go see what trouble Inuyasha has caused,"

"Hai," Kurama smiled at her as she climbed the first step, "Perhaps we could meet up again?"

Kagome looked back to see the wind whip his vibrant hair around his watchful emerald eyes.

"I'd like that,"

**_Suuichi! You better give her the scentless petal plant! That hanyou will be able to smell us all over her!_**

_Oh!_

"Kagome, wait!" Kurama sprinted up half the steps, where Kagome was still climbing.

"Kurama?" Kagome questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha will be able to smell our scent on you," he said, watching as Kagome's pupils grew large.

"Nani?" she squeaked.

"Don't worry," Kurama produced a seed from his hair, concentrating on growing it into a plant. Kagome watched breathlessly as the miniature tree rested on Kurama's palm. Buds appeared on its tiny branches, bulging like pregnant bellies. Kagome reached out curiously to touch one swollen seed, letting out a small gasp of delight as it burst into bloom, a beautiful pristine white flower kissing her fingertip. Kurama opened his eyes, watching as Kagome inhaled deeply.

"It doesn't have a scent!" she remarked, slightly disappointed.

Kurama laughed, easing a petal from one flower.

"That's the point,"

Kagome watched with interest as Kurama took the petal and then with his other hand took Kagome's palm, turning it so her small wrist faced upwards. He stroked the petal over her skin, smiling as Kagome giggled.

"It tickles!" she laughed, before gasping, "It disappeared!"

Sure enough, Kurama's finger was the only thing touching her skin. He stepped back, smiling, "Now go before my scent clouds over you again,"

Kagome nodded, accepting the plant from Kurama.

"You might want to keep that," he added, looking over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs, "I don't doubt you'll need it again,"

Kagome looked down at the plant cradled in her hands, before walking up the remaining steps. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the growling until she bumped into a red clad hanyou.

Kagome looked up, mouth agape, at the gleaming golden eyes.

"Who the hell was that and where the hell have you been?" he questioned before looking down at the plant resting in her hands, "And what the hell is that?"

--------------------------------

**Gomen for the 'scentless petal plant'! I tried to make a nice Japanese phrase out of it, but it was getting too long and I didn't want to offend anyone with the incorrectness of the words! **

**Arigato as always for everyone's great reviews! **

**Passionate Crow Rat: Woo! I have a biggest fan! Hehe! Anywho, thanks for the advice- the problem is this isn't just a Yoko/Kagome fic, so I can't just put up that pairing…or the others, as I don't want to give away my plot! However, you are correct, this is under Hentai, and there will be a lot of it! And I did check out Vivian- you're right, she does have good lemons lol!**

**Silentangelwings(love the name!): Glad you enjoyed!**

**WeddingFuneral: Well even I don't know at this point who she'll end up with! Glad you like it so Lol sorry about that, but I love leaving on cliff hangers! Please keep reading!**

**Shippo2: I aim to please!**


	6. Tricky ground

_Know the lingo:_

_Osuwari: Kagome's sit command_

_Onee-san: big sister_

_Inu onii-chan: Dog-brother. What Sota calls Inuyasha_

_Baka: idiot_

_Miko-sama: respectful name for priestesses_

_Taijia: youkai exterminator_

_Hai: yes_

_Chikushou: dammit/shit_

_Kami: god_

_Onegai: please_

_Iya: no_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tricky ground**

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome stuttered, taking a step back. The trunk of the scentless plant dug into her jumper, catching on the wool. Kagome winced as the branches brushed her bandaged chest, and quickly adjusted it in her arms.

The hanyou's expression softened a little as he tucked his arms in his red billowing sleeves.

"Shippo said you were hurt- are you ok now?"

Kagome blinked, her temples throbbing a little at all the thoughts buzzing around her head. Her emotions were in ruins; despite being mad at him for the night before, guilty because she had spent time with Kurama-not to mention kissing Yoko twice-she still had a tiny flicker of joy at seeing that he cared.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, looking away from his scrutinizing amber orbs,

"That guy you saw was my friend Kurama, and he healed my wound. He gave me this plant too because it's…um…medicine!"

Kagome hoped that Inuyasha won't be able to tell she was lying.

_Why do I feel like I have something to hide? Actually, that's a stupid question…_

Inuyasha frowned, before crossing his legs and sitting down. Kagome just looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Erm, Inuyasha? Why are you sitting down?"

The hanyou looked up at her with a cross expression.

"Why the hell do you think? You've got some explaining to do, Kagome!"

"Oh yeah?" Kagome replied, her heart hammering against her chest. Her head was woozy with fatigue, and she just wanted to go to bed.

"Exactly what do I have to explain?"

"Keh! How about the fact a kitsune was slinking around the well, claiming you kissed him, for starters?"

Kagome felt her face flush and she squeaked, "Osuwari!"

As the hanyou thudded into the earth, Kagome regained her composure, retorting,

"Like you can act all innocent! What were you up to last night? Don't try and make me feel guiltily!"

Inuyasha pushed himself up in time for Kagome to breeze by to the house.

"Oi! Kagome! What do you mean?"

"Oh shut up! You know fine well! Osuwari!"

* * *

Kagome's face was scarlet by the time she had reached her room. She was so angry.

_How dare he! How dare he? It's the typical male way of thinking- he can go off with other women- or one in particular- yet he gets one hint that I've done something and I'm the bad one!_

Kagome pulled out her new school uniform, scrunching up the carrier bag with a clenched fist. It was only as she was hanging the fuku up that she realised there was something pinned inside the green and white collar. Kagome pulled it out, and saw it was a folded up piece of paper. At first Kagome thought it was the receipt, but she realised there was something concealed inside. Intrigued, Kagome sat down on her bed and opened what she realised was a note.

**Kagome,**

**No doubt you will bump into Yoko again on your return to the Feudal Era. He had told me he can't remember your meeting, but he advises you to be cautious. Yoko will no doubt try and steal back the tama- kistune have a strong sense of pride, and Yoko is no acceptation. I know he will not harm you, but still be careful. If you tell him about me, here is a seed to confirm what you say is true. He will know what it is.**

**Kurama**

Kagome picked up the seed between her thumb and forefinger. It was unremarkable, and Kagome wondered what it could be. She slipped it into her pocket, and crunched up the note. Inuyasha didn't know Kurama was an avatar to Yoko- and she didn't want him too, either.

The scrunched up ball of paper hit the side of Kagome's bin with a loud rattle. Kagome stretched, and not bothering to change out of her borrowed jumper, fell asleep on her bed.

* * *

Kagome blinked her eyes, rubbing them with the side of her hand. She was lying in her sleeping bag in Kaede's hut. Shippo was nearby- she could just see the tuff of his tail over the lump that was her legs under the covers. Miroku and Sango were sleeping in each others arms. Kagome frowned, rubbing her eyes again.

_Wait a minute…Sango…willingly sleeping beside Miroku?_

Kagome could distantly see Sango lying with her head on Miroku's chest, while the monk's usually wandering hand was wrapped around her waist.

Kagome stretched her neck, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

_His hand isn't even on her butt!_

Shrugging of the strange feeling around her, Kagome got up and exited the hut. It was dark outside, but Kagome felt her feet walking into the forest. There was a strange keening call, and Kagome knew immediately what it was.

_The soul snatchers…_

Knowing undoubtedly what would be around the corner, Kagome turned away from the noise, but the forest was pitch black now and the knurled tree branches reached out as if to grab her. Kagome frantically tried to run out from where she had came from, but she bumped into something hard. Looking up, Kagome caught a pair of emerald eyes staring down at her. Arms came around her waist, and ruby locks blew in the non-existent breeze.

"K-Kurama?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding like it was under water, "What are you doing here? How-"

"Yoko says he won't harm you," Kurama interrupted, "But you have to be careful,"

Kagome blinked at him, resting her hands against his chest.

"Why are you saying that?" she asked, scared by the way she couldn't feel Kurama under her fingers, "You said that in the note too- why are you saying it?"

But before she had even finished her sentence, Kurama had transformed under her fingertips. He grew taller and muscular, his scarlet hair staining silver. His eyes flashed gold, and Kagome cried, "Yoko?"

Then a dark look crept across his face, just like the one Kagome had seen when under the kitsune's flashback technique.

He raised his right hand, and the moonlight caught on his long claws.

"Yoko!" Kagome exclaimed, her mind blank as his claws swiped at her chest.

* * *

Kagome sat up in bed with a start, sweat sticking to her rumpled fringe. Her breath was coming hard and fast, and her hand was pressed against her chest. She thought she could feel her heartbeat through the jumper and bandages, jumping along the cuts of her wound.

_What a horrible dream…_

Kagome looked outside, gasping when she saw the last of the day was fading into an orange sunset.

_How long have I been sleeping?_

"Onee-san!"

Kagome looked away from the window, seeing her brother looking shocked in the doorway, "I didn't know you were home! Where's Inu onii-chan ?"

_Good question…_

"I don't know," Kagome replied snappily, in a bad mood already. Her brother scarpered, and Kagome sighed, rubbing her eyes from the tightness of sleep. She shut the door, and pulled off her jumper. The bandages didn't have much blood on them, she was glad to notice. Kagome, having learned her lesson, took off the tama and laid it on top of the jumper as she undid the strips of material. As they finally unravelled, Kagome gasped. The wounds had healed completely, leaving only three diagonal scars, and one piece of torn skin where the tama had caught the time before. Kagome pulled open her drawers, and put on a bra and a red cotton shirt. Kagome carefully put the tama back on. She then looked at her backpack, sighing.

_I suppose I should go back now…_

After a quick stock up of ramen and a few words of concern from her mama, Kagome was sitting on the other side of the well.

_I really can't face seeing Inuyasha…that baka, not even bothering to come back for me…_

Kagome sighed, and was about to trod off to Kaede's hut when a scream filled the air. It clenched at Kagome's heart, and made her the fine hair on her arms stand on end.

_What was that?_

It sounded like a girl's scream, and it was coming from the opposite side of thr Inuyasha forest. Kagome hesitated, dithering between what to do. She finally shook of the traces from her nightmare, and headed towards the sound of the scream.

* * *

Yoko was lounging in a particularly comfortable tree. His eyelids were fluttering shut- the kitsune had been stalking that idiotic well the whole day, waiting for the miko's return, and trying to keep away from the hanyou. He had returned without her hours ago, Yoko couldn't help but notice happily. The hanyou smelled pretty pissed off about something, and the way he stomped away from the well made the kitsune smirk.

Now, just as Yoko was flitting between sleep and consciousness, a female human's scream filled the air.

Yoko barely batted a lid- literally. Women often got lost in these forests- it was only natural some harm should come to them- whether it be from their kind or his.

The silver kitsune was about to drift off again when a familiar scent swept past him. There was a crackling of twigs, and before Yoko could open both eyes, a female had run past him, under his tree and through the overgrowth.

_Kagome!_

Yoko frowned, uncurling himself from the branches. The scream had come in the opposite direction- yet why was Kagome running towards it?

Curious as always, more so since the miko was involved, Yoko slinked through the forest, keeping a pace or two behind Kagome. He could smell two men now, filthy and blood-covered, even by human standards.

_What on earth is Kagome thinking?_

Yoko darted into a tree, and watched the scene unfold through the branches.

* * *

Kagome couldn't stop herself crying out as she reached the girl. The two men were obviously trying to have their wicked way with her, as she was crying and her clothes were torn. One had her arms pinned behind her. He had long, tangled hair and squinty eyes, probably from too much sake, Kagome thought. The other, who had a small dagger at her throat at the girl's throat, was bald and squat, with a bristly moustache. A basket of wild mushrooms and herbs had spilled at the girl's feet. She heard Kagome's cry, and looked up at her, the desperation clear in her damp, swirling eyes.

"Miko-sama! Help me!"

Kagome recognised the girl from the village. She couldn't remember her name, but she was around her own age, and very shy. Her usually well kept hair was spilling from its clasp, and tears stained her pale face. Kagome's legs were trembling at the sight, but her voice remained firm.

"Release her now!" she demanded, taking what she hoped looked like a defensive pose.

_All those years of watching anime have paid off!_

"If you don't, you'll have to face the consequences!"

"Hah!" The man holding the dagger smirked, "We aren't youkai, miko! You can't purify us!"

The girl in their grasp whimpered, and Kagome cursed at not having her bow and arrows.

"You think so?" Kagome retorted with a cold smile, "You want to take the chance?"

"What kind of miko wears kimono that short anyway?" interrupted the other man, licking his lips, "Neh, Iida, have you ever tasted miko? They are usually virgins, aren't they?"

Kagome swallowed as the other man smirked as released the girl. She fell, trembling, into the grass, crying, "Miko-sama! Run!"

Kagome realised what a stupid mistake she had made. Here she was again, charging straight into danger.

_I've done it this time…_

Kagome clenched her fists to stop her body shaking as she carefully eyed both men as they stood up. She took careful steps back, calculating how quickly she could lead them back to the well. Once there…well, Kagome hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

"Miko-sama!" the girl screamed as the men advanced on her with swords drawn. Kagome felt her courage escape her in the face of the steel, cruel weapons. Their wielders walked forward, and Kagome got ready to run.

* * *

Yoko watched in fascination as Kagome attempted to threaten the two armed men. He was disgusted at the act they had been about to commit- humans surely were the worst of all races. The kitsune delved frequently in the act of love, but never without consent. Then again, thought Yoko with a smirk, who in the right mind would refuse him?

Yoko was drawn back down to the developing drama below as he heard Kagome's sharp intake of breath. The kitsune saw that the two men's attention was now on her, and heard one comment, "Neh, Iida, have you ever tasted miko? They are usually virgins, aren't they?"

Yoko gritted his teeth, an undeniable surge of anger bubbling through his insides. The kitsune could sense Kagome's tenseness, and Yoko saw the two men get up, throwing the other girl, sobbing, to the ground. The kitsune drew his knees into a pouncing position, and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Well, maybe I should let her sweat it out a little. That can be my pay back for her stealing the tama._

* * *

Kagome didn't want to turn her back on these men, but the thought of running backwards wasn't too appealing either.

"Help us! For the love of Kami, someone!"

Kagome ignored the girl's shout. She knew no one would come. They were in a dense part of the forest, where only youkai dwelled. None, she was certain, would raise a finger to help.

_Oh Inuyasha, where are you?_

One of the men raised his sword and grinned, "Lay on the ground and we won't hurt you,"

"Alright," Kagome agreed, lying down, "But you have to lower your swords,"

"Miko-sama!" gasped the girl. Kagome heard a sort of choking sound from the trees above them, but her mind was in such overdrive she didn't give it a thought. She smiled warmly at the men as they sheathed their swords, and even allowed her skirt to ride up as she sat on the ground. She saw their eyes, blinded by the dull haze of lust, and knew it was her chance.

"Ha!" Kagome sprang up, kicking one man between the legs while she punched the other hard in the jaw.

_I didn't hang about with a pervert monk, feisty Taijia and a violent hanyou for nothing!_

As the men groaned and faltered, Kagome jumped past them, grabbing the bewildered girl's arm.

"Let's go!" Kagome gasped, running through the trees and pulling the girl behind her, "Are you alright now- what was your name?"

"Junko. Arigato miko-sama, for saving me!"

"No worries," Kagome panted, dodging a tree root, "Just take a sword or something next time you go mushroom hunting, okay?"

"Hai!" The girl stumbled behind her, and Kagome pulled her up again, but she could hear the furious shouts beyond the trees.

"Go!" Kagome pushed the girl past her, "Hide!"

As Kagome was about to dash behind an overgrown thorny bush, the men burst through the trees. She dived just in time for a dagger to whiz past her. It whacked into the trunk of the tree behind her with a sharp thud. Kagome looked up, her face no longer hiding her emotions. No tricks were going to save her from these hyped up horny bandits.

Kagome felt as though ice was running through her veins, and she had seen jelly less wobbly than her legs in their current state.

"Right, bitch," Hissed one, closing the metre or so before them, "This is going to hurt!"

Kagome didn't notice the groan of the tree behind her, or the few leaves that drifted onto her hair something gained purchase in its branches. Nor did she see the two tiny seeds that flicked past her, landing bang in the middle of the little space between her and the men. What she did notice was the rumbling of the ground, as the earth cracked and split. Kagome scrambled on her hands and knees out of the way, as the forest floor gave birth to two humongous plants. They were leafy and green, save for the vibrant violet heads that were made of many petals. The plants had no eyes, made many rows of sharp ivory teeth. Kagome could only stare wide-eyed in horror as the two bandits fought of the plants, only to be consumed with screams by their many teeth. Kagome turned away in shock, still hearing the screams echoing through the forest as the plants closed their bloodstained mouths. She tried to get up, but her legs had completely given up on her.

"Junko? Are you here?"

Receiving no reply, Kagome staggered to her feet, keeping the plants in her sight. It was only when she was wondering why they hadn't attacked her yet that she found herself pulled with a thump to the ground. Kagome shrieked as she realised a leafy root had wrapped around her ankle, and was now dragging her to the awaiting plants.

"Chikushou!" Kagome exclaimed, tugging uselessly at the strong bind pulling her across the ground. She raked her fingers into the earth, dirt clumping in her nails. But the plants were too strong, and just when Kagome had guessed her fate was to be eaten alive, she was hauled backwards by a pair of strong hands under her arms. The plants immediately calmed their gnashing of teeth and grew still.

Before Kagome even turned around, before she had even registered the hands fall to rest on her waist, she knew who it was.

* * *

_Yoko…_

He pulled her to her feet without a word, though Kagome would have bet a lifetime supply of Ramen that he was smirking. Kagome felt as though she was in her nightmare again. Time seemed to have slowed, though her heart was still pounding, and she was aware of the blood rushing through her veins.

"_I know he will not harm you, but still be careful,"_

The words from Kurama's note echoed in a faraway voice in Kagome's head.

_How can Kurama be so sure? From what he told me, Yoko had no time for humans until he became one with Kurama, and received love from his mother._

_Kami help me…_

A lock of silver hair spilled over her shoulder as Yoko's lips brushed her ear. The arm around her waist tightened and Kagome felt her back push against Yoko's taunt chest.

"That was a close call, Kagome,"

She let out a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding.

"Yoko," she said in what she hoped to be a calm voice, "Arigato so much-Yoko? Yoko! What are you doing?"

For the kitsune had began to walk forward with her, and Kagome saw with growing trepidation that the plants were coming back to life, shaking their leafy heads and opening their mouths like hungry birds.

"Yoko!" Kagome shouted, wriggling in his hold, "Wait! What are you doing?"

"You tricked me, Kagome," he spoke softly, and a chill went up Kagome's spine.

_Surely…he isn't going to kill me?_

"Wait Yoko! I have something to tell you! Stop, for Kami's sake!"

Kagome tried to walk backwards, but Yoko's grip was firm and unrelenting. Kagome was babbling now, as the plants seemed to reach for her, straining their necks and crushing teeth that were a hair's breadth away.

"Onegai, Yoko! Listen to me!"

The kitsune stopped, and Kagome was too overwhelmed with relief to speak. She was shaking a little, blinking as she tried to rid her eyes of their watery vision.

But then he moved again, and Kagome could feel the rumble as he chuckled against her.

"Iya!" she cried, straining out of the plant's reach unsuccessfully and closing her eyes.

"What are you afraid for?"

Kagome continued to brace herself, wondering when it would hurry up and eat her. Her eyes snapped opened and her heart leapt as something touched her cheek. Kagome realised with utter shock it was the petals of the plants, and they were nuzzling into her.

"You didn't think I would let them hurt you, did you?" smirked Yoko, reaching out and stroking one plant on its head. It cooed, and Kagome pulled away from him, her heart still wound as tight as a drum.

"You horrible- crafty-sneaky-kitsune!" Kagome shouted, finally facing him. His eyes were alight with mischief and his arms were folded regally as his lips played into a quirk. Dangling from one hand was the chain of the shikon-no-tama, the broken jewel the same colour as the plant's petals.

_I fell for it! Kurama warned me he'd try and get it back- and I let him!_

"I hate you!" Kagome said furiously, "And how dare you take the lives of two men just to play a nasty trick!"

"Come now," Yoko said, snapping his fingers. The plants let out a whine before making a choking noise and spitting out their latest meal. Kagome's eyes doubled in size as she saw the two men land with a thud on the forest floor. They were covered in a red sort of goo, but otherwise in one piece.

Yoko sighed dramatically before crossing over to the men, and prodding them with one foot.

"Really, you think you would be grateful- I did save your live after all. But, if you do so prefer the company of these men, I will of course awaken them and leave you all alone,"

Kagome bit her lip, still annoyed at herself for falling into Yoko's trap. It had been so convincing too- and the red liquid on the plant's teeth had looked like blood.

Yoko twirled the tama on one elegant finger, and said, "Well?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. She wasn't one to plead for mercy, and despite that, she knew Yoko had saved her for a reason. It wasn't like he couldn't have gotten the tama from her dead body.

The kitsune eyed Kagome readily, and then turned his back.

"In that case, thank you for the tama, Kagome. I shall be going now,"

Kagome was rubbing her side, irritated, knowing she couldn't stop him this time. Not only that, but it had hurt being dragged along the ground.

_And now Inuyasha's going to kill me for losing the tama._

_Stupid, stupid males and their massive egos!_

Then Kagome felt the little bulge in her pocket, and smiled.

"I still have something to tell you,"

Yoko's ear flicked and Kagome grinned, knowing she had his attention. She drew out the seed that Kurama had given her, and held it up, between two fingers. Yoko turned, his face a mask of disinterest. But it slipped once he saw what she was holding.

"I'll do you a deal," Kagome said, tilting her head, "I'll trade you this seed for the tama,"

Yoko laughed, and pulled a seed out his hair as he walked over to Kagome. She waited as he stopped directly in front of her, and held his seed against hers.

_They're identical!_

"As you can see," Yoko purred, "I have no use for your little seed,"

Kagome regarded the two seeds with a straight face.

_Ok, pal. So you don't want the seed. But I know how curious kitusne are!_

"You must be slipping, Yoko," Kagome said sweetly, "Isn't that twice I've stolen from you now?"

Yoko's eyes darkened, and Kagome heart skipped a beat. But he simply reached out and grabbed her wrist. Kagome's hand tightened instinctively on her prize, but Yoko didn't try and take it. Instead, he held Kagome's wrist up to his nose.

"I didn't notice it before," He said, frowning, "But you have no other scent on you. How can this be so? Surely your own should be mixed with mine, the little kit's, and even that hanyou,"

"Maybe I had a bath," Kagome replied.

"Maybe you did," agreed Yoko, his eyes focused on Kagome's as he tried to work out the riddle, "But some scent would still cling to you- water alone can't remove such scents."

"Maybe I used the scentless petal plant," Kagome said offhandedly.

"I see," Yoko now cradled Kagome's wrist in his, his palm folded under her hand as he inspected the seed further,

"I knew you couldn't steal this seed from my hair without my notice,"

Yoko frowned slightly as he thought.

"So, you must know a highly skilled kitsune, probably from where ever that well takes you,"

Yoko didn't like this idea at all. He didn't like to think the miko might know another kitsune, whose powers could exceed his. Only silver kitsune could use the seed Kagome held in her palm, and only very experienced kitsune knew how to develop a plant without a scent.

_In that case, is she friendly with this kitsune?_

_More than friendly- which is why she uses the scentless petals- to cover his smell from the possessive hanyou?_

"Not only that," Yoko continued, "He has given you this seed, as well as the scentless petal plant."

"Or," Kagome said with secret smile, "It could have been you. 500 years in the future".

* * *

**For some reason, my author note was only appearing in this chapter, so I had to cut it. Gomen!**

**So, arigato as always for the great reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! I don't know how it got so long lol! Though this story is going to be a big I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! My chapters always used to be short, but I've managed to increase them! I'm glad you like the Japanese words too- I think they add a little culture to fan fiction! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumouori: Lol well I'm afraid even that wouldn't be right! I can't say anymore or I'll give all my plot lines away, but I have changed it to many pairings, though I'm not too happy with that definition!**

**Silentangelwings: This story is set to be pretty packed, so I hope you enjoy! Keep up the RnR-ing!**

**SilentAssassin: Hey! Glad to here it! It's so unusual to here from people from the UK- though I'm from Scotland, not England lol! I always try to be original, so I'm glad you think so! I haven't even decided the ending pairing myself, though I can say there will be more Kurama/Yoko/Kagome interaction than with Inuyasha!**

**Luvinlife56: Glad you think so!**

**Phoenixafyre: I hear you! I'm an Inuyasha/Kagome fan first, but this idea came to me and wouldn't let me go! I see what you mean about Kagome not ending up with them- as before, I still don't know who Kags will get! As for mad ramblings- the madder (and longer!) the **

**ElementalDea: Glad you're enjoying so far! Hope it stays interesting for you!**

**Miss Mischief: As you wish!**

**FoxVixen(nli): Aw! I'm glad you think so! Arigato!**

**Lil Rin: I know what you mean. It usually turns out with Inuyasha being totally out of character and a real nasty guy. There are many arguments to come between the two though, so I hope I manage to keep them in character!**

**MoonKnightess: Well, I've not decided on the pairings myself lol! Though it won't be a strictly two person relationship! I know it's been done- one thing I always strive for it originality- I don't see the point in recreating stories that have been out there already. Kagome won't be rewriting the past- in the long term, she isn't going to affect the way Kurama is now. I can't really say anymore- so I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Glad you enjoyed!**

**Renata-sama: Wow, you've reviewed a lot! (Though I'm not complaining one bit!) I'll try and answer all your reviews in one go!**

**Firstly, I'm glad you are enjoying this fic! I'm afraid Inuyasha is part of this pairing-hopefully you won't stop reading because of that! I promise you'll like him once I'm done! **

**And you're right, it is more like a love pentagon- though believe me, it just gets bigger! As for the demon years explanation, I will try if I can get around to it. I did try to type up an explanation in the last chapter, but it was so complicated I thought nah! Anyway, many people have used the 'demon years' theory, and I really didn't want to get involved in that!**

**I'm glad you've noticed my storyline is original- I hate finding stories that are just copies of each other with a few details changed! It's so easy to fall in this trap, so I strive to be creative with my plots! As for being stuck with you, it suits me! I'm very happy to have such an appreciate reader! **

**I'm glad you noticed I'm letting Kagome enjoy her kisses- a main theme in this story will be how Kagome will be juggling many feelings, relationships and experiences as the one time- but don't worry, cos' she'll be enjoying them! I totally agree that you should be proud with who you make love with- otherwise, don't do it!**

**I love leaving my chapters on cliff-hangers- that way I know you'll all come back! **

**I'm interested that English isn't your native (or even second!) language. You speak it very well! Just out of interest-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!-but what is your native language?**

**And finally! Kurama doesn't have a current uniform. He's at University, and so he doesn't wear one-just his own clothes.**

**I am evil- I have been told so many times-hehe! I'm sorry you were disappointed- but at least I updated the next day! **

**Phew! And finally, arigato for all your reviews! I look forward to them!**

**InuKagome4Life: Glad to hear it!**

**Kagome4Hiei: Glad to hear it. And you're a Hiei lover too? Well there's gonna be a few surprises your way, so stay tuned!**

**CHUMANI112: Hoped you enjoyed this too!**

**Kitsuneangel88: Nice to know I have a huge fan lol!**

**ToriChan: Arigato very much! Hope you liked this chappy too!**

_**Imaginative Love:**_

**Swasdiva: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Hope you keep reading!**


	7. Believing is everything

**Sorry for the slow update! My work load has once again increased, and I've just recovered from an agonizing sore throat to become bunged up with a cold! I'm actually off school today to get over the worst of it, so that's why I've got time to do this!**

**Cookies for everyone who been reviewing!**

**Oh, and I'd like to point a mistake that was alerted to me by a reader. I've being spelling the Feudal Era as 'Federal Era'! Gomen! I didn't even realising I was doing it-_sweatdrops_- I'll be sure to go back and fix all the chapters when I've got time!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Nani: what_

_Kami: god_

_Osuwari: Inuyasha's sit command_

_Hai: yes_

_Onegai: please_

_Ano: Um_

_Temee: You (bastard)_

_Arigato: thanks_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Believing is everything…**

To his credit, Yoko didn't even blink. His face remained emotionless and impassive, and Kagome wondered if he had heard what she said.

_Or maybe he thinks I'm joking…_

Whatever had been running through the kitsune's head at that moment was forgotten as a slight crunch came from the far right. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye that one of Yoko's plants had slowly started to creep towards the bodies of the unconscious bandits.

"Ah-ah-ah," Yoko reprimanded, and he closed his eyes briefly, to Kagome's confusion. The two plants seemed to shrink before her eyes, and there was a slight pop as they disappeared from sight. Yoko held out his palm, and two seeds fell neatly into his grasp, which he tucked back into his hair.

"Now then," Yoko's full attention was now back to Kagome, "Are you going to tell me your tale?"

Kagome blinked, and as she did so, a sparkle bounced into her vision. Kagome looked down, noticing the purple bobble still dangling from Yoko's fingers.

"First, give me back the tama, and then I'll tell you,"

Yoko grinned, a fang protruding from under his upper lip. Kagome couldn't help but shiver at the sight.

"I think the tama is a little too precious for one story," Yoko remarked,

"Besides, how do I know you're not just making it up?"

"Why would I?" Kagome replied, while holding Kurama's seed between her finger and thumb, "Anyway, isn't this proof?"

Yoko tilted his head, torn. He wanted to believe her- he didn't like to think there was another kitsune who used this seed. It was a seed used by only the silver kitune clan, who were now practically extinct. Yoko only knew a few who were alive, but they were all thousands of years old; he doubted any of them fought anymore.

_And if he was also able to develop the scentless petal plant, he must be a truly great kitsune._

_In that case, is there more silver kitsune than I know of? Or is it as Kagome says- that she has in fact met myself in the future?_

Either way, Yoko's curiosity had been sparked- he would find out the truth of the matter, one way or another.

* * *

"How about this," Yoko said, crossing his legs and sitting down gracefully,

"If you tell me your story, and I believe you, the tama is yours for the taking. If I do not, however, it will remain in my possession,"

Kagome folded her arms, her hazel eyes narrowing at the kitsune sitting so calmly on the forest floor.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Yoko! Even if I tell you and you do believe me, you'll just scamper off with the tama anyway!"

Yoko placed the tama on the ground in between them, and then put his hands behind his back.

"There," he said softly, "Now will you tell me?"

_Well, it's better than nothing. And if he really wants the tama that bad, he could easily just kill me for it. _

Kagome sat down opposite him, making sure the tama was in grabbing distance.

_It's not like I can take it and run anyway- this seems like the only choice! Luckily, I have his kitsune curiosity on my side…_

"Alright," Kagome rested her chin in her hands, "I'll start at the beginning. You know about the well, right?"

Yoko straightened his back, keeping his face blank.

"When you say 'know about it'- I know it leads to your time, yes. Wherever that may be,"

"It's five hundred years in the future, like I said before,"

Yoko inclined his head slightly, "Well, I suppose that certainly explains your turn of phrase," he allowed his golden eyes to drop to Kagome's bare legs, "And your rather strange attire,"

"Anyway," Kagome said through gritted teeth, "This morning, I bumped quite literally into a boy called Kurama…"

Yoko listened intently, his eyes never leaving Kagome's face.

_Just like Kurama when I was telling him about the past…_

He only interrupted when Kagome reached the subject of Kurama's human mother. Yoko edged forward, his eyes searing into Kagome's own.

"Na-nani?" Kagome stuttered, startled by his sudden intense gaze.

"Amazing," Yoko observed, his brow creased, "It would seem you aren't lying. What has become of my future self, that he allowed a mere human to mother him?"

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Kagome, pushing Yoko in the chest so he tipped back to his pervious sitting place,

"But don't forget the 'mere human' sitting here managed to steal from you! And for your information, Kurama would die for his human mother!" Kagome said this with a certain softness in her eyes as she remembered how fiercely Kurama had spoke of trading his life for his mother's.

"Unbelievable," Yoko remarked, resting his beautifully sculptured face on his folded fingers, "Though the same can be said for your entire tale, so continue,"

And so continue Kagome did, and she told Yoko everything- she left out no details, in the hope that Yoko would be able to identify with the person she was talking about.

She saw the silver kitsune seemed more taken with her tale when she described how the future Yoko had kissed her.

"Once she had finished, Yoko seemed deep in thought, and Kagome watched him with baited breath, awaiting his verdict.

_If I've described Yoko's behaviour from the future perfectly, surely this Yoko will know I'm telling the truth…_

"Alright," Yoko finally said, with a smile creeping across his face, "I believe you,"

"Great!" Kagome beamed, and she reached out for the shikon-no-tama. Yoko's hand swiftly swooshed through the air, and Kagome gasped as her worst fears seemed to be confirmed.

_He's going to take it and run!_

But his hand skimmed over the tama, and instead of grabbing the chain, his fingers seized her wrist. Kagome was too shocked to react in time, as Yoko pulled her forward with such force that she thudded on top of him, causing him to hit the forest floor. Kagome landed on his chest, her heart galloping as he still held onto her wrist.

_What is he doing?_

Yoko chuckled as he looked up at her through his ruffled fringe.

"Don't you remember," Yoko said softly, "I told you a tale wasn't enough for the tama,"

Kagome tried to push of Yoko with her free hand, but he caught that too, and as he raised his silk clad legs he held her completely captive.

"Yoko!" Kagome exclaimed, her heart echoing in her ears, "You said if I told you, you'd give me the tama back!"

"Not exactly," Yoko smirked, "I said the tama was yours for the taking. I didn't say I'd give you it without a fight,"

* * *

Kagome tried to breathe slowly, considered her options.

_Ok, number one- I scream and hope Inuyasha finds me. Where the hell is the jerk anyway?_

_Right, breathe. Number two- I try and purify him. Oh no, wait. That would completely alter time, wouldn't it? I don't want to wreck Kurama's life…_

_Option number three- I could just go along with it, right? So I can escape when his guard is down!_

Kagome felt a slither of guilt enter her stomach.

_Yeah right, Kagome. You're snuggled up with a stunning kitsune and you just don't want to leave!_

Yoko watched with interest as Kagome seemed to be holding a debate with herself. Raising his eyebrows, he decided to get her attention back to himself. Leaning up only a little, Yoko slid his tongue along Kagome's bottom lip, which was slight pouted due to her thinking.

Kagome jumped, the warm and slow lick along her lip blowing all conscious thought out of her head.

"Ah, glad to see you're back," Yoko grinned, before taking Kagome's bottom lip into his mouth, and gently nibbling it with his fangs.

Despite the grip on her wrists, Kagome had positioned herself a little off Yoko's chest. Now, like kicking a pair of ladders away from the unsuspecting window cleaner, she caved, slumping with a thump onto Yoko's body.

_Oh…my…kami…_

Kagome's mind wasn't a very stable place at that point in time. The largest thought being processed was;

_He's biting my lip!_

Soon followed by an overwhelming;

_Kami that feels so good…_

While a small part of her brain was thinking;

_You know, I'm surprised I can still feel my lips, considering this is like the fourth time I've been kissed today…_

Yoko moved his hands from Kagome's wrists to interlace with her fingers, but a sharp scratch on his palm made him recoil. Yoko pulled away from Kagome's lips, licking his own as he recognised what Kagome held in her palm.

"I don't suppose you know what this seed is?" Yoko asked Kagome, who was glassy eyed and was trying to recover her normal breathing pattern.

"No," Kagome looked down at the forgotten seed now held in Yoko's fingers.

"Let me show you,"

Kagome watched as the seed fractured down the middle, a red light splitting through the cracks. Her eyes widened as the familiar smell washed over her, the same scent that was perfumed on Yoko's skin, and the same scent that clung to Kurama's hair.

_Rose petals…_

Kagome watched in awe as a fully formed crimson rose grew in Yoko's hand. The petals were perfectly formed, the green stem thin and thorny.

"A rose?" Kagome questioned, wondering why this was significant to linking Yoko and Kurama.

"Yes," Yoko replied, sitting up on his elbows while his knees cradled Kagome's back,

"And this is a perfect example that there's more than meets the eye,"

Kagome was about to ask Yoko what he was talking about when the silver kitune lazily extended his right arm, the rose stem balanced between two fingers. With a sharp flick of his wrist, Yoko brought the rose down sharply, and Kagome watched in awe as it transformed into a long, green, thorny whip.

"Wow," Kagome gasped, and as Yoko continued to snap the whip, Kagome remembered that morning, though it seemed like years ago. She could see in her mind's eye the strewn bodies of sliced youkai; now she knew how Yoko had done it.

"You see," Yoko transformed the whip back into the delicate rose, and held it out to Kagome, "Things aren't what they seem- beneath most beauty lurks a dangerous weapon,"

Kagome nodded, accepting the rose gingerly, and an image of Kurama floated before her.

_Kurama seems so gentle- yet he too, no doubt, is a dangerous weapon concealed with beauty._

As Kagome touched the rose petals thoughtfully, Yoko touched his forehead with hers.

"The rose is a very symbolic symbol among silver kitsune," he said,

"Transforming the rose into a whip is something known, not taught. Only the silver kitsune can wield the rose as a weapon, and so it is seen as a symbol of power,"

Yoko paused, before leaning over and scooping the forgotten shikon-no-tama off the ground. He let it drop into Kagome's hand, and she looked at him in surprise.

"It is also the symbol of protection," Yoko said softly, "And I think Suuichi gave you that seed for more than proof of your story,"

Kagome inhaled, Yoko's warm amber eyes drawing her into a state of security.

"He wants me to protect you in this time," Yoko confirmed, "As he can't do it himself,"

Kagome caressed the shikon-no-tama, feeling it warm under her fingertips.

"I have enough protectors in this time, Yoko," Kagome smiled, "I'm fine,"

Yoko drew back from Kagome, a smirk playing around his mouth as he stretched.

"Hai, you're quite right. After all, it wasn't you who needed protecting from youkai this morning, or bandits this evening,"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, laying the rose on the ground so she could put the tama over her head.

Yoko watched her with a flickering feistiness in his eyes that made Kagome uneasy.

"Nani?" Kagome asked, swallowing as the chain rested against her skin once again.

"Is it on?" Yoko asked.

"Hai," Kagome replied, "Why-"

Yoko let a truly evil smirk spread across his face.

"Oh good," he purred, and in one fluid motion turned over so that Kagome rolled with him, "So now I can do this,"

He had her pinned to the forest floor, and Kagome felt her breath catch as he gazed down at her from above, a slightly animalistic look in his eyes.

Kagome tried not to seem phased by the situation as she met Yoko in the eye.

"Great protector you are," she remarked, "It's people like you I need protecting from!"

Yoko dipped his head down so that his silky silver hair whispered over Kagome's face, "I don't know what you're talking about. You just told me you have enough protectors,"

Kagome fumed silently.

_What I would give for a Yoko 'osuwari' command…"_

"And speaking of protectors," Yoko grinned, "I do believe he's on his way now,"

"Nani?" squeaked Kagome, "You mean Inuyasha?"

"Unless anyone else can smell so disgustingly of inu hanyou," replied Yoko.

"Hey!" Kagome hissed, "Don't speak about him like that!"

Yoko was a little taken aback by how quickly she defended the hanyou, but he didn't let it show.

"No offence meant, I'm sure. But inu and kitsune don't bode too well,"

Kagome gasped, "Of course! Fox hunting!"

"Fox what?" asked Yoko, but Kagome cut him off.

"Yoko, get up! I can't have Inuyasha find us like this!"

"Hmm," Yoko seemed to contemplate the matter, "He did offend me when he insinuated I was a coward. Perhaps I can get my revenge by pretending I've just had my wicked way with you,"

Yoko's eyes gleamed as Kagome's mouth gaped in horror,

"Yoko, onegai! He'll kill you!"

"Try to kill me," Yoko corrected, taking deep satisfaction in Kagome's growing panic, "And anyway, our scents are all over each other- how are you going to explain that?"

Kagome's eyes grew ever wider as her heart thudded dangerously.

"Oh kami! Quickly, summon the scentless petal plant!"

"Or else?" Yoko enquired lightly, giving Kagome a quick nip on the ear,

"My dear, you really are in no position to demand anything,"

"Yoko," Kagome begged, trying to push the kitsune off her, "Look, I'll do anything!"

Yoko's fox ears visibly twitched.

"Anything?"

"Hai!" Kagome was so desperate to get up that she wasn't thinking what she was saying; though she knew telling Yoko she would do anything wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"Hmm," Yoko sniffed the air lightly, gauging that Inuyasha was about two minutes away. He raised himself of Kagome, who sighed in relief, brushing herself down.

"Arigato, Yoko,"

"Hai- just remember," Yoko tapped Kagome's nose, "You owe me a favour,"

"Hai," Kagome replied, pressing her palms together in thanks,

"Now could you please give me a scentless petal?"

Yoko sighed dramatically as he took a seed from his hair.

"Just out of interest," Yoko asked as he began to manipulate the seed,

"How do you plan on explaining the two unconscious bandits covered in plant saliva?"

"Ano," Kagome threw the two men a wary look, "I could just say I found them like that?"

"Let's just hope your village girl doesn't tell the truth then," Yoko remarked with a grin.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped, "That's probably why Inuyasha's coming in the first place!"

"Oh," Yoko blinked, sniffing the air, "He's just gained speed. He'll be here in less than twenty seconds,"

"Yoko!" Kagome cried, looking at the still budding plant in the kitsune's palm, "What am I gonna do?"

Yoko chuckled and let the plant fall to the ground, grabbing Kagome's shoulders.

"The only thing we can do, Kagome,"

* * *

"Kagome! Oi! Kagome!" Inuyasha burst through the trees, cursing the little village girl under his breath. She had been gibbering so much with fear that it took him much longer than it should have to realise Kagome was in danger.

He sniffed the forest air deeply, the scent of foliage and flowers in bloom hiding the real smell he was looking for. Then he caught it. The sudden scent, the one that always made his heart speed up, and usually not out of happiness either.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, almost choking on the shout as another familiar scent filled his sensitive nose.

_That damn kitsune!_

Inuyasha landed on the forest floor with a thump, regarding the scene with his mouth wide open and his amber eyes blazing.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Inuyasha's attentive eyes darted from the couple on the ground to the two unconscious humans covered in goo, then back to the couple again.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha uttered in disbelief at what he was seeing. The girl was lying under the silver kitsune, her hands clinging to his silky tunic.

"Inuyasha!" the kitsune looked up, unbound relief on his face, "Thank goodness you're here! This miko was trying to make me have mad, passionate love with her; otherwise she was going to purify me!"

"Y-Yoko!" Kagome spluttered, scandalized, "Shut up!"

Inuyasha growled, his face clenching in anger, "Don't try and turn this around on her again, kitsune!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed Yoko away as she got to her feet, shaking still from Yoko's embarrassing accusation, "It's alright! Yoko was protecting me from those bandits! He didn't want me to get hit by that…goo stuff, so he shielded me with his body!"

_At least one of us is sticking to the original plan!_

"Oh yes," Yoko said, sitting up and holding his head as if he had hurt it, "I remember now. Sorry about that Inuyasha, I must have slight concussion,"

The hanyou continued to growl and narrowed his eyes at the kitsune.

"Well," Kagome laughed nervously, clearing her throat, "Let's go then!"

Inuyasha, however wasn't listening.

"Seems you were in the right place at the right time again," he commented, cracking the knuckles of one hand, "Must be a fucking coincidence, eh?"

"Hai," Yoko got up, noticing the angry rolling of the hanyou,

"After all, someone's got to protect her,"

"What was that, temee?" hissed Inuyasha.

"Ma, ma," Kagome interjected, standing between the two amber eyed males,

"Let's just leave it, ok?"

Kagome turned to Yoko, her back to Inuyasha. She made a motion with her eyes, clearly saying 'stop winding him up!' before speaking.

"Arigato again, Yoko, for saving me,"

"You can thank me later," Yoko replied, his words laced with a double meaning. Kagome heard it too, and she swallowed before turning to Inuyasha.

"Neh, I'm tired Inuyasha. Let's go back to Kaede's, ok?"

"Damn right we're going back, bitch," Inuyasha snapped, "I think there's more to this than what you're letting on,"

Yoko bristled as the harsh words escaped Inuyasha's mouth, but Kagome didn't seem effected by them.

Inuyasha turned on his heel, stalking off into the undergrowth. Yoko hastily grabbed Kagome's wrist and plucked a petal from the fully bloomed plant on the forest floor.

"Why do you let him get away with it?" he hissed quickly, rubbing the petal into her skin, "He shouldn't speak to you like that,"

"It doesn't bother me anymore," Kagome replied, her heart fluttering nervously as the petal sank into her skin, "I can't believe you came away with that! You've got me in a heap of trouble, Yoko!"

"I just wanted to let him know what he's missing," Yoko winked as the petal completely disappeared, "I'll be watching you, vixen,"

Kagome blinked at his new name for her before running to catch up with Inuyasha.

_I suppose in a way they are the same…but bitch makes me sound horrible whereas vixen…_

Kagome finally caught up with the growling hanyou, her tongue gently running over her swollen bottom lip.

_Vixen makes me sound…sexy!_

* * *

**Another long chappy for you! I know it seems this is leaning towards a simple Kagome/Yoko fic, but it isn't honest!**

**Arigato, as Oh, you should know by now I love cliffies! Luckily you're all get off this week cos I can't write anymore!**

**Deebeth89: Arigato for pointing that out- can't believe I never noticed it! **

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Ah, you know Yoko. Nothing much surprises him!**

**Silentangelwings: Ah, arigato. You are too kind- hope you enjoyed this chapter (please note I've added all of chapter 5's review replies now- they weren't working when it originally went up!) **

**Renata-sama: Ah, sorry about that. Media Miner was playing up with me! I hope it was worth the wait! As for kitsune promises- I have a tail! Don't you? (Isn't that normal? Hehe). And I of course appreciate your comments! You're right too- Yoko wasn't going to give up the tama so easily! **

**As for the scentless petal plant- it suppose it seemed rather pathetic that Yoko was threatened by a such a thing- however, as I hope this chappy explained, it's harder than it seems! **

**I totally agree with The DemonMikoShadowKitsuneGodess comment- though you missed out transfer student and Yusuke's cousin! That's why I started writing this. Why don't you write one? You seem to have a good grasp of the language!**

**(By the way, my replies to all your last reviews have now been added to chapter 5!)**

**Mistressyume: Glad you enjoyed!**

**Kagome Lady of the Rain: Ah, I love you for loving it! **

**MidnightTimberWolf: I aim to please!**

**Kitsun2Humour: Hope you liked this chappy!**

**CHUMANI12: I'm glad some people are finding it funny! I do try my best to make it humorous! **

**Elemental Dea: Hope you love this too!**

**Kagome4Hiei: Glad you thought so!**

**Silent Miko Slayer: Yup his face would be priceless lol!**


	8. Round in circles

**Hey mina-san!**

**I'm on a long weekend starting today! So that's why this update's so quick!**

**I'm glad we're all enjoying so far- I loving it as much as you are!**

**Keep up all the reviewing, you guys are the best!**

**Important:For those who aren't too familiar with the YYH characters, I'll make a quick profile for the ones I'll be introducing instead of the usual arigatos!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Aa: yeah_

_Ano: Um_

_Hai: yes_

_Baka: idiot_

_Souka: I see_

_Goshinbuku: God tree_

_-kun: this is used for males, and suggest friendship. Males can use it for each other too, without any insinuations- for example; Kurama calls Kuawbara 'Kuwabara-kun'_

_kami: god_

_mina-san: everyone_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Round in circles**

_**Yoko's thoughts**_

_Kurama/Kagome's thoughts_

Kurama walked home in a daze- he bumped occasionally into random people and after giving a startled, "Gomen!" he was on his way again.

_**Lampost!**_

Kurama looked up in time to step smartly around the grey steel structure situated in the middle of the pavement.

Yoko sighed with relief, watching Kurama's state with amusement. He didn't have to say anything, as Kurama's head was already filled with thoughts.

_**We're home…**_

Kurama ran his hand through his ruffled hair, looking at the red bricked building as if he had never seen it before. He managed to find his keys, and walked up the stairs, remembering with a smile how he had carried Kagome up them only a few hours before.

_**I think more few hours, Suuichi. You do realise it took us a little under four hours to get home.**_

Kurama frowned.

_Are you sure? It's only about half an hour's walk between her and Kagome's house…_

Yoko chuckled. **_Hai, it should have been…_**

Kurama closed the door slowly. Had it really been four hours? It didn't seem that long. Yet the living room was dark, and Kurama realised he had to turn on the lights.

_Oh…maybe it was four hours then…_

Yoko smiled as Kurama pottered into the kitchenette, pouring water into a glass from the tap. As the glass chinked against his teeth, Yoko spoke.

_**You know, I think this is the first time we've both fallen for the same girl.**_

Kurama chocked, swallowing his water the wrong way. He coughed, spluttering as he tried to clear his windpipe.

_What are you talking about? I haven't fallen for anyone!_

_**Oh my- there's Kagome!**_

_Where!_

Kurama's emerald eyes scanned the room before realising what he had done.

_Oh, very good Yoko. Very mature._

_**Well, I proved my point, didn't I? **_

Kurama sank with a sigh onto his couch, letting the cushions accept his weight.

_I've never felt this way about a girl before, Yoko. It's kind of…strange._

_**I know.**_

Kurama buried his face in his hands, closing his eyes.

_And it's too complicated, Yoko! She's in love with the hanyou, Inuyasha- she's caught in a love triangle already! And with you kissing her every five seconds in the past…_

_**I'm a generous guy, Suuichi. I'm willing to share…**_

Kurama couldn't help but gasp as everything that was happening to Yoko at that moment in the past flashed through his head. Of course, to Yoko, these were memories- though new ones. But to the silver kitune residing inside a human's body, it didn't feel that way. To him, it felt similar to the feeling of finding an old photograph and rediscovering something you had once forgotten.

To Kurama, it was all new, and he watched Kagome with the bandits, Yoko's 'rescue', and Inuyasha's entrance. By the end, Kurama was exhausted, as if he had been living the memories himself.

_Well, you certainly don't mind creating complications, Yoko…_

**_Of course I don't. It's hardly as if she was pushing me away, anyway! We are one now, Suuichi; she won't push you away either. _**

Kurama sighed again, rubbing his forehead wearily.

_Maybe, but I'm not like you, Yoko. I don't find Kagome attractive just for her body…_

Yoko simply chuckled and smirked in Kurama's mind

_**I know. You were always more…sensitive, Suuichi. Which perhaps explains why you have still yet to be in a relationship with a girl?**_

_Yoko, I've not had time for girls, in case you didn't notice._

_**Oh, believe me, I've noticed. I've suffered for it too!**_

_Oh, here we go…_

_**Shush. Can't you see? I think we're exactly what Kagome needs!**_

Yoko didn't get to finish his spiel, because at that moment there was a tap at Kurama's window.

* * *

"Kurama, it's me! Open up!"

The kitsune avatar got to his feet quickly, popping the latch on the bay window and opening it out as wide as it could go.

"Hello there," he smiled, as the blue-haired Botan flew into the room on her oar.

She jumped off as soon as she entered the room, her pink kimono floating behind her to the carpet.

"Kurama!" Botan chirped, clearly annoyed, "Where have been? I've been floating around this block for ages!"

"Gomen," Kurama sat on the window seat, "I was out,"

"You don't say," Botan's pink eyes suddenly widened, "Where you with that girl?"

"Aa," Kurama admitted, laughing at Botan's shocked expression.

"But, Kurama, you do know what she is? I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but now I'm sure- what I felt this morning was miko magic!"

"I know," Kurama replied, wondering how much he should tell Botan,

"I recognised the aura, which is why I wanted to talk to her- she could sense something from me too,"

_**Or she just said your name aloud…**_

"That's probably because she's very powerful," Botan paused, putting her finger to her lip,

"Though, I don't know if she knows it yet. Anyway, Koenma said-"

"You told Koenma?" Kurama interrupted, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Of course!" Botan frowned slightly at Kurama's reaction, "She could be dangerous, especially in your case, Kurama!"

_**Funnily enough, she could be right- though not for those reasons…**_

"Kagome wouldn't hurt a fly!" Kurama argued angrily, "What did Koenma say?"

"Ano," Botan's fingers played with her long kimono sleeves, nervous at the unusual look in Kurama's eyes.

"It turns out he knows about her. She travels to the past, around the Sengoku Jidai pierod, and is on a mission to repair the broken shikon-no-tama. Koenma's been keeping an eye on her,"

"Oh," Kurama said, relieved.

_For a minute, I thought he would be pulling her in for a good telling to…_

"You don't seem very surprised," Botan said suspiciously.

"I already know what she does," Kurama explained, "We talked,"

"Souka," Botan clucked her tongue as a beeping sound went off suddenly from beneath the folds of her kimono. She delved into her pocket, turning off the small device.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Kurama. We'll need to do this again soon!"

"Of course," Kurama got up from the window seat, and Botan gave him a hug.

"Be careful," she whispered, "That girl has a lot ahead of her. I don't think you should get involved,"

Kurama watched her summon the oar, before she disappeared into the black night sky.

_It's already too late, Botan…_

* * *

The pair continued to walk in silence through the forest, the only sound present being the chirping of the night creatures and the crunch of branches beneath their feet.

_He's angry, _Kagome thought worriedly, _really angry. Any minute now…_

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, he was opening his mouth, his golden eyes sparking.

"Why the hell were you in the part of the forest anyway?"

_Here we go…_

"I thought you knew that already," Kagome replied testily, "That girl was in danger!"

"That doesn't mean you go and charge in, completely defenceless!"

Inuyasha had stopped, grabbing Kagome's arm to halt her from walking any further. It was getting dark, and Kagome squinted to make out the emotions in his eyes.

"What if that kitsune hadn't been there? Do you have nay idea what those men would have done to you?"

"I know, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted back, wrenching her hand away, "That's why you were supposed to be there!"

"I'm here to protect you from the battles we're involved in! Not any unnecessary danger you fling yourself into when you go on these rescue trips! That's the second time in one day Kagome! Do you even have a brain?"

"What did you want me to do? Would you rather I just let Shippo get killed or that innocent girl get raped? You might have been able to have live with it, but I couldn't have!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, and then closed it again. His eyes still blazed down at her, and Kagome bit her lip, looking away.

"I would have been there," Inuyasha said quietly, "But I was angry because you went off when you were still injured. And you were angry at me- I figured we needed time apart,"

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha's thoughtfulness- _if that's what it could be called_. Usually Inuyasha just shouted until Kagome finally had enough and 'osuwari-ed' him until he saw things her way. Sighing a little, Kagome linked her arm through Inuyasha's. He started, but didn't pull back.

"I guess you're right," Kagome said, as she began to walk, "I'm sorry Inuyasha,"

"You-you are?" he asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Hai," Kagome said with a heavy heart.

_I'm sorry for making you angry._

_I'm sorry that I'm going behind your back…_

_And I'm sorry that you can't apologise, too._

* * *

Shippo had, of course, ploughed Kagome with questions when Inuyasha grumbled that she had 'been with that kitsune'.

"Did you kiss him again?" Shippo piped up.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, and Kagome froze, swearing inwardly.

_Just when I thought he'd forgot about that!_

"Ano, Shippo-chan," Sango said, breaking the tension, "Don't be nosey-"

"Kiss? What kiss?"

"Houshi-sama!"

"I'm going to bed," Kagome muttered, raising her eyebrows at Sango, in a clear 'I'll tell you later' sign.

Kagome straightened her sleeping bag that was still rumpled from her early escape that morning.

_This morning…so much has happened in so little time…_

Kagome ignored Miroku's excited whisperings, Sango's slaps and Inuyasha's growling. Just as she was about to drop off, she felt a warmth near her side as Shippo buried in beside her.

"Kagome?"

The miko turned over, nose to nose with the little kit.

"Gomen," he said with large green eyes, "Did I get you in trouble?"

"Don't be daft!" Kagome ruffled the kit's hair, looking at him with a smile.

_I wonder…when he's older, will he have his hair long, like Kurama?_

Kagome was distracted as Shippo began to her, and she watched with trepidation as Shippo frowned and looked at her.

_He's a kitsune- maybe he can smell through the scentless petal!_

"You smell different, Kagome,"

"Ano- I do?" Kagome looked nervously over to the others, but they were involved in a fight over the last ramen pot.

Shippo followed Kagome's gaze, and brought his mouth close to Kagome's ear.

"I can smell a strange scent- it's almost like Yoko's, but more…"

"Human?" Kagome added, keeping one eye on the loudly bickering group.

"Hai," Shippo furrowed his brow, "But it's really covered up- I can't describe it. It's almost like that perfumery stuff you sometimes wear- but there's no scent!"

"It's the scentless petal plant," Kagome whispered, watching as Shippo's eyes grew wide.

"But…how? You have to be a really strong kitsune to develop that- even my father couldn't!"

Kagome contemplated what to tell him.

_After all, Inuyasha's going to find out soon that Kurama isn't all human. _

"I don't know if Inuyasha told you," Kagome said, "But my friend, the one who healed my wounds, is called Kurama,"

"Kurama," Shippo mouthed, his child eyes growing to large proportions, "Yoko Kurama?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at Shippo's quickness.

"Hai- Yoko Kurama is trapped in my friend's body, in the future,"

"Wow," Shippo slid his eyes to Inuyasha, who was currently trying to strangle Miroku, "Does he know?"

"Not yet," Kagome pet Shippo's hair lovingly, "So let's just keep this a secret between the two of us, alright?"

Shippo nodded, delighted at being trusted with another secret, "Yup!"

"Kitsune promise?" added Kagome mischievously, and Shippo gasped.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything," Kagome giggled with a wink.

"Well, you don't have a tail," Shippo pointed out, "But we could do this…"

He stuck out his pinky, and Kagome caught on, hooking her pinky around his.

"In the West, children do this to seal promises," Kagome added as they shook fingers.

"Really?" Shippo asked interestedly, "Is that the place where eat 'fries' instead of rice?"

"Hai," Kagome laughed, "I'll tell you more about it later, alright? Let's go to sleep now,"

As the two snuggled down, the kitsune avatar stayed on Kagome's mind.

* * *

"Oof!" Kagome hefted herself over the lip of the well with a gasp. Her bag was empty, having stayed in the past for three days, but she had gone over her ankle the day before, and despite Kaede's herbs, it was still giving her jip.

They had been in a battle with a particularly fierce youkai that had a shikon shard. Kagome cursed Naraku under her breath as she stood up and walked up the well house stairs with a slight limp.

The final battle had occurred less than a month ago, yet it was as clear to Kagome's mind as the day before. Everyone had finally teamed up; Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshomaru had launched a full scale attack, while Kagome, Sango and Miroku had helped when they could. The result was Naraku's downfall, yet before death had fully claimed him, he had shattered the shikon-no-tama, once again sending the shards the length and breadth of Japan. The inu-tachi had a small cluster of the shards, but the journey to complete the tama had begun again. Though there were differences; Miroku no longer had his wind tunnel, though he was still a formidable foe what with his wards and his staff; Sango was in deep mourning for her brother, but a weight was off her shoulders knowing his soul was at peace; and of course, the biggest difference, the one that pained Kagome the most.

_Kikyo…_

The undead miko had agreed that Inuyasha needed to collect the shikon shards once again. But she had made no reference to her claim on him, and Kagome lived in unease knowing her time with the hanyou could be counted with each shard they collected. Kikyo's visits had also been more regular, though secret.

Kagome sighed as she passed the Goshinbuku, stopping to sit in its shade to let her ankle rest. It was here she felt most close to Inuyasha in her own time, and her thoughts inevitably went to him.

_If Kikyo just came during the day, and wanted to speak to him, I wouldn't mind- well…maybe I would, but she and Inuyasha have a relationship too, of sorts. I can't deny that. It's the creeping around that hurts the most! But Inuyasha, as usual, is trying to protect me, and in fact he's only hurting me more…_

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her ankle, remembering fondly how Inuyasha had fussed over her when she had fallen. The youkai had just been dealt the death bow by the hanyou, but a mound of its flesh had clipped Kagome as the group had darted away from its swaying body, and she had taken a nasty tumble.

"_Baka!" _Inuyasha had said, as Kagome had sat up soon after, realising her leg was too wobbly to stand on,_ "You're a danger to yourself!"_

But without any asking, he had picked her up bridal style and made sure he wasn't hurting her ankle.

Kagome played with some grass beneath her fingers, letting the blades tickle her palms.

_He can be kind- and to his credit, he hasn't mentioned that kiss again…_

Which was a miracle in itself, as Miroku had been asking about it every five seconds. Kagome had confessed all to Sango as she had strapped up her ankle, and the girl didn't seem as shocked as Kagome had thought she would have been.

"_Well, fair enough," Sango had said with a smile, "I've always said you were too nice about Inuyasha and his midnight meetings with Kikyo- you should show him what it's like!"_

Kagome got up slowly, using the fence around the Goshinbuku for support. Inuyasha had wanted to bring her back, but Totosai had turned up with an urgent favour- and Kagome didn't want to wait to get home.

"Easy does it," Kagome walked unsteadily across the shrine grounds, hoping no one would come to visit the gift shop at this particular moment.

_Oh kami, I'm going to fall…_

* * *

Kurama realised he was taking the long way to University. The really, really long way, which involved him going in a complete circle. But it also happened to pass by Kagome's house, so he found that was alright with him.

It had been three days. Three days since he had seen her, yet there hadn't been a moment went he had stopped thinking about her. He had realised they hadn't swapped numbers, and so his suggestion to meet up again was rather far fetched. So he was going to see if she was back yet. He knew she was still in the past, because, in the past, Yoko was keeping an eye on her, and Kurama had access to all these memories. He simply lay on his bed, watching snatched glimpses of her through Yoko's eyes. Then the University had phoned, and Kurama remembered he had a life.

So he had got up and treated himself to a shower, spending more time than usual washing his hair. He had dressed carefully, in a green shirt with a white tee underneath, and a pair of black jeans.

Kurama felt the nerves build up as he walked towards her house. Kurama and nervous weren't words usually found in the same sentence. He was the image of cool, and one of his best abilities was keeping calm in a crisis.

But that was the problem- there was no problem, no crisis, no enemy facing him down, no cryptic code to work out. There was a girl, albeit a magical, beautiful girl, who not only fired up his interest, but also his desire.

Kurama had passion for many things in life- but never before for a girl.

_**What do you think she's going to do? Bite?**_

_**Actually, if you're lucky…**_

_Yoko, please. I'm trying to keep all your perverted thoughts out of my mind, not invite new ones in!_

He had arrived at the steps.

_There's nothing wrong with this, right? I said I wanted to meet. I'll just pop in and see how she's doing. That's fair enough, isn't it?_

_**Don't ask if you already know the answer…**_

Kurama walked up the steps, glancing at his watch. He knew now, thanks to Yoko, that Kagome had left the past.

_So, she could be on her way to school, unless she's bunking off again…_

Kurama's heart went up a notch as he saw who was on the shrine grounds. Kagome was under the largest tree, just getting up as Kurama reached the last step. He remained still, wondering if she would notice him, or if he would have to make her.

He was about to call out, when she began to shuffle across the grounds, looking as if her legs were made of lead.

_What is she doing?_

_**Dacning?**_

Kurama began to walk towards her, and he could see her mumbling under her breath.

**_She's going to…_**

_Fall!_

Kurama darted forward in the nick of time, wrapping her arm around her stomach and pulling her back upright. Kagome had let out a squeak of surprise, and now she turned, her saviour's arm still around her waist.

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome uttered in shock, her pupils still dilated from her near-fall.

Kurama couldn't help the warmth spreading though his bones as she spoke to him to affectionately.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyebrows raised, "Have you hurt yourself?"

_Again? _

"Just a little," Kagome blushed, "You must think I'm a total klutz. I've only went over my ankle,"

"More youkai?" asked Kurama, still holding the girl.

"Hai," Kagome smiled brightly, "But we got a jewel shard, so it wasn't in vain,"

"Good," lauged Kurama, and he suddenly realised he was still holding her. He let go, making sure she was standing upright, and Kagome shook her head.

"Thanks for saving me," Kagome smiled, "Should I say, again? I guess you'll know by now all about what happened on the other side?"

"Aa," Kurama ran a hand through his hair, "I'd like to say I was shocked by Yoko's behaviour, but unfoundedly I would be lying,"

Kagome giggled, mirroring Kurama's move by playing with a stray curl.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing, and…do you have any plans tonight? I have to go to University just now, but maybe I could pick you up after school?"

Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Oh! That sounds great! I'm just going to freshen up then I'll be on my way- what time does your class start?"

"About half ten,"

"Good," Kagome laughed, linking her arm through his, "You can walk me to school then!"

* * *

**_YYH Characters:some info taken from Wikipedia_**

**Kurama/Minamino Suuichi/Yoko Kurama:**In his previous life, Shuichi was an evil, cold hearted and ruthless Kitsune thief known as _Yoko Kurama,_ the most feared bandit in Makai. After a botched thievery in Makai in which Yoko was badly injured he escaped into an unborn embryo of a woman in the Ningenkai and later was born as human child Suuichi Minamino. He received so much love and care from his human mother and this turned him into a very kind, gentle and noble young boy.

**Botan:**The guide for the dead across the River Styx, Botan is hardly typical of what one would expect from the Grim Reaper; clad in a bright pink kimono, her blue hair in a ponytail. Botan is cheerful, sometimes sarcastic, and completely atypical version of Death.

**Urameshi Yusuke: **The main character of Yu Yu Hakusho, Yusuke died after saving a young boy from being hit by a car. He gets his life back after sacrificing his only chance to awaken for his best friend, Keiko. Yusuke is made a Spirit Detective by Koenma, (the son of the ruler of Rekai) and has to save the world from youkai.

**Kazuma Kuwabara: **Kuwabara, as most people call him, is the second-toughest kid in Sarayashiki High School and is always trying to usurp Yusuke Urameshi's position as the strongest. He has a soft spot for kittens and an iron code of honor. He harbors an enormous crush on the ice apparition Yukina, but is unaware that she is Hiei's sister.

**(Jaganshi)Hiei: **Hiei is a hybrid fire and ice youkai. He has some pyrokinetic powers, which grants him amazing resitance to extreme temperatures cold, ice based attacks, and even those of fire as well. He is known as the Forbidden One because he is a male fire demon born to a koorime (ice maiden), who are all females. He was born male because his mother interacted with a male outside the isolationist koorime community. After being cast out as an infant, he was raised by a gang of bandits. He possesses a third eye in the middle of his forehead, called a Jagan (evil eye). He also has a sister Yukina, but he doesn't want her to know they're related. While looking for her, Hiei's search eventually took him to the Ningenkai and it was during this time that he first met Kurama. This took him from his quest briefly, in the form of planned robbery of Rekai's artifact vault. Together with another demon named Gouki, the three stole three dangerous weapons from the Reikai and became the targets of Yusuke Urameshi's first case.

**Yukina:** Yukina was born as a koorime, but with a twin brother Hiei. Her twin brother was the forbidden child who was never supposed to exist, and was "killed" by being thrown off a cliff, despite his mother's desperate pleas. However, Yukina grew up to search for her twin brother, in full hopes that he was still alive.

**Yukimura Keiko: **Keiko has been the childhood friend of Yusuke Urameshi since elementary school. By the time they are students at Sarayashiki High School, Yusuke is a juvenile delinquent and the toughest pupil at school, while Keiko is a straight-A student and her personality is the opposite of that of Yusuke's. This doesn't stop their friendship; Yusuke and Keiko are closer to each other than they would like to admit.

**Hope that helped! These are some of the characters who'll be appearing, and I knew some of you aren't familiar with YYH, so I hoped this helped!**

**I'll post last chapter's replies with next chapters! Arigato as always to all those who've reviewed! **


	9. Little Misunderstandings

**Phew! Seems like ages since I've updated…oh, it is! Hehe! We'll, I have been totally overloaded with homework, and I get tutored on a Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, so it's really tough trying to find time to write. I'll never stop though! I can't wait for this school year to end- it's so hard!**

**I've just came back from a week in Fuerteventura though, and I wrote this on the plane today! So hope you all enjoy! **

**(Arigatos from my last two chapters posted at the end!)**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Hai: yes_

_Neh: eh_

_Ite: ouch_

_Ohayo: Morning (as in good morning)_

_Mou: exasperated sigh_

_Chikushou: dammit_

_Iie: no_

_K'so: damit (shortened chikusho)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Little Misunderstandings**

"Are you sure you'll manage?"

Girls clad in the green and white sailor fuku and guys wearing the navy gakuran passed by in waves.

"Hai," Kagome let go of Kurama's arm, smiling sweetly,

"Arigato so much for walking me here, Kurama-kun. I wouldn't have made it otherwise!"

"Kagome-chan!"

The miko turned slightly to her right, seeing her three friends fast approaching.

"Oh no," Kagome muttered, before calling out cheerfully, "Hey, guys!"

_This is going to cause some problems…_

The three girls arrived breathlessly, skirting past Kagome and focusing their gazes on Kurama. He inwardly took a step back, feeling nervous at their eager eyes.

"Neh, who's this Kagome-chan?"

"Have you finally got over that two-timing punk?"

"He's cute!"

Kurama looked at Kagome helplessly as the three girls babbled on. Kagome laughed nervously, trying to draw her friend's attention away from the obviously uncomfortable kitsune.

"He's just a friend, guys! Now come on, we're gonna be late!"

**_Just a friend, eh?_**

It was such a castaway comment, and Kurama was surprised at how much it stung.

_Well, what was I expecting her to say?_

"Come on guys, move!" Kagome pushed her friends out of the way,

"Look, I need to speak in private with him- give us a minute, ok?"

Kurama tried to keep his face expressionless as Kagome's friends moved out the way reluctantly. He could see other school girls giving him the once over as they passed. Kagome noticed it too, and couldn't help but feel a burst of jealously.

_Well obviously they're going to look, he's drop dead gorgeous…_

Especially today, Kagome couldn't help noticing. The intensity of his green eyes was amplified perfectly by his shirt, the sleeves of which he had rolled up. Kagome couldn't help but take in his arms. She had never appreciated men's arms before, as she was usually surrounded by the bulging biceps of certain youkai and hanyou at some time or the other. Kurama's arms were gorgeous however, slightly tanned, supple and well defined. As his tousled fiery locks blew in the breeze, Kagome wondered if anyone on earth was as beautiful.

"So, I'll see you later?" Kagome tried to keep her voice casual as her hands ran through her hair. She had only had time to give it a quick brush after she had changed into her uniform. Now she was conscious of the mess it must look.

"Sure. I'll just meet you here?" Kurama asked softly.

"Ok," Kagome bent up on her tip toes, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek,

"See you then!"

* * *

"Kagome-chan!"

"Who is he?"

"You lucky thing- I wish I got to kiss a guy like that!"

Kagome sighed, taking her books out her bag.

"It's not that a big deal, guys. I know him from way back…he's just moved here recently,"

_Well, that not a lie, really…_

"Yeah- but what about you know who? Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

"Ah, I see," Ayumi smiled, winking, "I know what you're doing. Playing him at his own game, eh?"

"Are you, Kagome-chan? Neh, don't you know you'll end up getting hurt?"

Kagome laughed a little bitterly, "Get hurt? Come on, you know Inuyasha is already hurting me with what he's doing. What have I possibly got to lose?"

"I always thought you were ok with his cheating, Kagome-chan! It never really bothered you before!"

"Yeah, well. Maybe it's starting to,"

"Oh, there's the teacher!"

"We'll talk later then!"

* * *

Kagome managed to invade her friends by spending lunch in the library catching up on work she had missed.

_At least those painkillers I took have kicked in…_

In her last class, Kagome let the mathematic equations wash over her as she doodled on the square paper, drawing circular objects and shading them. It was only after several of the shaded cylinders had filled her otherwise empty page Kagome realised she had been drawing the bauble that was concealed under her sailor fuku. She kept stealing glances at the clock, frustrated at how slow time seemed to be moving. Finally the bell chimed, and Kagome leapt out her seat, forgetting her ankle as she stood up quickly.

"Ite!"

Kagome winced as she hurried on, luckily not having to make excuses to her friends as they weren't in the same low math class she was in. It used to annoy her, and made her feel stupid, but now she saw its advantages as she walked as quickly as her ankle would allow her.

Kagome felt him before she saw him- the same aura she had felt on the day she had bumped into him. She slowed, not wanting to appear too hasty, and cursed that she hadn't thought to check a mirror before she had left class.

_Who knows how I look!_

All thoughts went out her head when she saw him waiting. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the school gate, his hair falling slightly into his face. Kagome took the opportunity to fully appreciate the outfit he was wearing. He had opened the top three buttons of his shirt, revealing the white top he had underneath. Kagome had the urge to slip her hands under the shirt, to feel how his skin was to the touch.

She noticed a lot of her school friends giggling as they walked by him, some openly gawping. Kagome walked towards him a little nervously, her hands finding their way to the red bow on the front of her fuku.

_Will act differently to me because I kissed him? _

_I mean, its not that big a deal, is it?_

_Oh kami, what if he doesn't open his eyes?_

But as if reading her thoughts, Kurama's eyes slowly opened and he caught her eye, giving one of his breath taking smiles. Kagome reached him, wondering how to greet him.

"Hello," Kurama said, shifting his hair out of his face, "How are you?"

"Fine, arigato," Kagome smiled, "You?"

"Also fine," Kurama replied, "Though if these girls stopped staring at us, I think I would feel better,"

Kagome turned a little, noticing indeed the number of girls shooting her jealous-laced glares.

"Ano," she said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Kurama laughed, "The sooner the better,"

* * *

"How is your ankle?" Kurama asked once they had cleared the surge of school students.

"Better," Kagome said, "It just stings a bit because the painkillers have worn off,"

"Well, shall we just head back to mine? I'm sure I can make you something better than painkillers,"

Kagome laughed, playing with her backpack strap, "I'm sure you could. But I don't wan to keep burdening you like this!"

"Don't be silly," Kurama said, sliding his eyes her way. She was smiling a sweet smile to herself, fidgeting with the stray strap of her bag. He couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked in the dappled sunlight that was spilling through the tree braches. The light reflected in her eyes, and brought out the sapphire tints of her tousled hair.

"So how was university today?" Kagome asked.

"Not bad," Kurama replied, pulling his mind back on focus of the day he had just trawled through. He racked him brain for something interesting to tell her, and just then he remembered something that had happened at the start of the day, that he had completely forgotten in his anticipation of meeting the miko.

**Earlier that day…**

"Ohayo, Minamino-san!"

Kurama glanced up to see the three usual suspects standing in front of his desk, the fourth and quietest girl of the group taking her place in the seat beside him.

"Ohayo," he replied, taking his notepad out of his bag. He wasn't usually so dismissive, but these girls were really starting to irritate him. He thought he had got over the stage of having cliques of girls running after him, but apparently they had only changed from high school to university age. He waited until they had left before greeting the girl beside him.

"How are you, Rui?" Kurama asked as she placed her folded hands on top of her own notes. The kitsune couldn't help but notice she began to play with the corner of her papers when she spoke.

"Fine, arigato, Minamino-san. And you?"

"I'm fine too, arigato,"

It was all very polite and normal, but for Rui it was the highlight of her day. And Minamino-san looked incredibly handsome today. She suspected it was for his girlfriend, the one she had seen if him with the other day. Rui's friend claimed to be in love with Minamino-san, though Rui didn't believe it. Mugoi was always so quick to say she was in love. Rui, on the other hand, knew she was in love with Minamino-san, but she also knew she wasn't good enough for him, were as Mugoi thought she was perfect for him.

The lecturer walked into the auditorium, and began to explain the structure of the day's lesson. Rui noticed that Minamino-san's writing was different today- his normal perfect script that usually flowed across his page was flawed and crossed out in places. Rui couldn't help but stare. She'd never seen him make a mistake in his life.

* * *

Rui cringed as Mugoi bounced over to their table when the bell had rung. She knew what was coming; Mugoi asked everyday, and his answer was always the same.

_Will you join us for lunch, Minamino-san?_

_No, thank you. I have work to get on with._

But today, Rui discovered, was a day for new things.

"Minamino-san," Mugoi pouted her bottom lip as she looked at the model student under her eyelashes, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Rui took her time tidying up her notes. She knew there was a slither of chance Minamino-san would answer directly, and if he did Rui desperately wanted to hear how he would reply. Really though, she was embarrassed at her friend's obvious interest. Rui worked so hard to keep her affections concealed, whereas Mugoi was the absolute opposite.

"Why, Mugoi," Kurama looked up surprised, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw you with her the other day," Mugoi played with a perfectly styled curl,

"Tell me she's just a friend, Minamino-san!"

Rui watched Kurama carefully as she put her things into her bag.

"Unfortunately Mugoi, it isn't any of your business,"

With that, Kurama swept his belongs into his rucksack and departed the room.

"Did…did Minamino-san just blow me off?" spluttered Mugoi, hands on her hips.

* * *

**Back in the present…**

Kurama shook off the event as they approached his apartment.

"So how was school?" he asked.

"Alright, I suppose," Kagome laughed, "I didn't pay much attention to be honest,"

Kurama opened the door for her, watching as she walked up the stairs with a bitten lip.

_**She didn't pay much attention, hmm?**_

_Probably due to her ankle._

_**Oh, I don't think so…**_

"Are you hungry?" asked Kurama once they had entered the apartment and Kagome had flopped down on the couch in relief. The kitsune avatar smiled at how easily Kagome relaxed in his home.

"A little," Kagome admitted, rubbing her ankle.

Kurama nodded, pausing at the door.

_Actually, now I think of it, I haven't got anything in…_

"In that case," Kurama went over to the kitchen drawer and took out some money, "I'm just going to nip across the road to the shop,"

Kagome looked over the back of the couch, "You don't have to go to the shop! I'm fine, honestly!"

Kurama waved her off, smiling.

"I know you're just being polite, and besides, I'm hungry. You just stay here and rest your ankle,"

Kagome nodded, and then laughed. "Do you think you can trust me alone in your flat?"

Kurama grinned, running his hands through his hair, "Of course. There's nothing valuable to steal, unless you're into rare plants,"

Kagome blinked in mock surprise, "Didn't you know? They're my favourite kind! I've just been waiting for this opportunity to steal them and run,"

Kurama laughed again, before heading out the door, calling over his shoulder,

"I wouldn't, if I were you. They tend to only obey their master. I wouldn't want to come back to find a limbless Kagome,"

"Uh," Kagome eyed the potted plant in the corner with nervousness, "It won't attack, will it? Like a burglar alarm?"

"Don't worry," Kurama said from the top of the stairs, "They will only attack my enemies".

* * *

Kagome stretched out on the couch, popping the kinks in her back.

"Ahh,"

There was a breeze coming in from the door that Kurama had left open, and Kagome got up and closed it, before walking thoughtfully over to the window seat. The view was pretty awesome, a superb view of Tokyo that Kagome couldn't see from her shrine window. Kagome tried to see her school, but the many skyscrapers of downtown blocked it out.

_This is such a peaceful place…no hanyou annoying you, or little brothers bugging you, or piles of revision to do…_

Kagome was about to get a glass of water when she felt a surge of strong youki touch her senses. She frowned, moving closer to the window, her breath near enough to create the glass to mist. The youki was becoming more intense now, and it definitely wasn't that of the kitsune who had just departed. Moreover, it was plummeting from above, falling nearer and nearer to the apartment block.

_Chikushou…_

Kagome bit her lip, the potted plant catching her eye and reminding her of Kurama's departing words.

'_They will only attack my enemies'._

_So, could this be one of them? Mou, just my luck!_

Kagome opened the window to try and get a clearer view of the fast approaching source of youki. There was no leering, heavily clawed demon bearing down on her-just yet. Kagome craned her neck, trying to identify where the youkai was coming from. Just then a black blob appeared in the sky, a dab of dark ink on the otherwise blue canvas. The dot was moving at an incredible speed, and Kagome's mind went absolutely blank.

_Eh…why did I open the widow again?_

But Kagome didn't have time to formulate an answer. The youkai was now less than a few metres away.

_Vampire!- _was Kagome's only thought as she stumbled backwards, the couch's arm biting into the back of her legs and making her tumble. The youkai leapt into the room, crouching on the sill of the window, ready to pounce. Kagome tried to sit up, feeling like an absolute fool as she regained her balance on the seat. The youkai regarded her coldly, and Kagome ran her eyes over him in an urge to understand her enemy.

He certainly reminded her of a vampire; his hair was standing on end, defying gravity as it quiffed into a point, ebony black in colour with sapphire highlights and a white starburst protruding over his white bandana. His crimson eyes were just visable under the headband, but they were sharp and didn't waver under her scrutiny. He was small- perhaps the height of her little brother, Souta, but as she saw his hand resting on the hilt of his katana, she didn't doubt he was deadly. Kagome knew for a fact he was fast- _he travelled god knows how many metres in about 3 seconds!_

He was dressed all in black- save his white neck scarf- a black cape and black bottoms that were tucked into his boots. Neither of them spoke, and Kagome felt her heart beat fill the silence.

_What is it with all these stoic, silent youkai?_

It was almost as if the youkai had read her mind, because his grip tightened on his sword and he spoke.

"Where is the kitsune?"

His voice was low, and he sounded like he didn't use it often. Kagome swallowed, her fears confirmed.

_This must be an enemy of Kurama's! I'll have to keep him busy until he gets back- I don't want him storming the local supermarket!_

Kagome kept silent, and the youkai's eyes narrowed. Before she could blink, Kagome found herself pinned to the seat of the sofa. She gasped aloud- _man this guy is fast!_

He was ruthless too, straddling her hips and holding his katana hard against her throat.

"Tell me or I will kill you,"

Kagome's mouth completely dried up as the cold steel of the blade cut into her skin. She felt a trickle of blood drip down the katana, and waited with baited breath for the youkai to lick it off, and give her some sort of opening.

_I've seen so many youkai do that before, and besides, a vampire like him won't be able to resist!_

Kagome was dumbfounded when the youkai didn't even acknowledge the blood, his eyes still riveted to Kagome's face.

"Tell me!"

The blade pressed harder against her flesh, and Kagome panicked.

"Iie!"

A pulse of purple light surrounded them, and the youkai grunted as the hand he had been using to clamp Kagome's wrists together was burned by her miko powers. Taking her chance, Kagome focused all her spiritual energy into her palms, hoping to kami it would work. She had only recently learned this technique from Kaede, and it didn't always work. Her adrenaline rush honed her powers however and Kagome managed to hit the youkai in the chest with a sizeable amount of energy.

"K'so!"

The little demon was blasted across the room, smacking into and sliding down the wall directly opposite them.

_Just as well it wasn't the window! He would have smashed right through!_

The door burst open to reveal an out-of-breath Kurama, who presently dropped his shopping to the floor.

"Kagome?" he exclaimed, before following the girl's gaze to the stunned youkai slumped on the floor.

"Hiei!"

* * *

**Aw, I just love Hiei! For YYH fans, I bet you guessed who it was! And for those of you who don't watch the show, you'll love him by the end of this fic! He has quite an important part to play!**

**You're all doing brill with the reviews! Keep it Lol, I'm in a similar state of mind. I've always been a Kag/Inu lover, but the interaction between the kitsune and miko is priceless! Well, don't worry, because something BIG is going to happen to make Kagome have to choose- but first, we have to make Kagome love Kurama as much as she does Inuyasha, neh?**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: yah, Naraku is very stupid!**

**Lady of the Silent Night: I know last chapter was lacking a bit in action- it was the only one I didn't end in a cliffy! So hopefully this makes up for it!**

**Little fairy of the night: Argiato! I will keep on doing what I do!**

**Animeawsome: I'm glad I haven't lost you! This story is a lot more relaxed and slower than my others, but there's lots of good stuff to come! And for your Stolen Youth of Rin review: I completely understand! Hope you had a great **

**Kagome Lady of the Rain: Glad you enjoyed!**

**LestatsDarkAngel: Oh, my! Your praise is wonderful, arigato! I will always keep writing when I have lovely reviewers like you! **

**Renata-sama: You know something doll, if you were the only reviewer I got I would be happy! (And my review numbers wouldn't suffer much either! Not that I'm complaining!)**

**So, let's see. Ah yes, the favour. I have several ideas in my hentai mind how Yoko is going to claim that certain little request, but we'll just have to wait and see! As for Yoko and modest- lol! The two just can't go in a sentence! **

**Eeks! –zips mouth and throws away key!- enough about kitsune promises!-laughs nervously- moving on! Ah yes, Kurama-kun is currently studying Biochemistry in Uni. Kurama is only 17, but as he is super smart they accepted him anyways! As for the number of tails…eh, I'll get back to you! Yoko isn't super powerful yet- he's kinda around the three to four tails just now- I think! As for the favour (again), you're right, that could be an interesting turn of events. I'll keep it in mind! And you're right (once again!)- Yoko's influence could very well be the turning point in Kagome's way of thinking! **

**_"Inuyasha!" the kitsune looked up, unbound relief on his face, "Thank goodness you're here! This miko was trying to make me have mad, passionate love with her; otherwise she was going to purify me!"_**

**I have to admit, of all the (many!) lines I've written, this has got to be my favourite! And Yoko's curiosity of his 'future self' will appear very soon! And Kurama's past love life- well, that will pretty much become clear- I'm sure Kagome is as curious as us!**

**Hehe, Kurama does have it bad! Which is why Botan's advice is a complete moot-point! **

**Woo! Don't worry, I enjoy your little rats very much. I know exactly what you mean- a close friend of mine always lets the guys do what they want, then when she regrets it later I'm always at the end of the phone, so I know a little of what you're going through! And I would pick the Inuyasha and a gorgeous silver kitsune choice! 'Yoko Kurama Kiss'TM- now that is priceless! And your fly youkai spoof- very good! And yes, Kurama isn't like Yoko in a way that a good body is all his lover requires. (Though I imagine it helps, neh?)**

**Ah, you did pick up my intended keyword! You're good at this, aren't you? Let us remember that kitsune don't segregate by sex- this could be clue to Kurama's past love life! (Or should I say sex life!)**

**Devilangel620: Hehe glad you liked!**

**Hieisexymiko: Oh, I have a feeling you will have liked what happened next!**

**LmKiTsUnE: Hehe, Yoko is quite the actor!**

**Kagome4Hiei: Arigato! And hopefully you liked this chapter too!**

**Lady Silverfox aka mychelle79: Glad you enjoyed!**

**Kimonia: Well, I'm afraid it wasn't as soon as I hoped, but hopefully you liked it!**

**XxhellzgurlxX: Aw, arigato! Believe you me, I had no intention of keeping you guys waiting, and if I could have my way all I would do is trot out chapters- but school's a bitch, I'm afraid!**

'**hi': Aw, arigato, and glad you enjoyed!**

**Madmiko: Of course! There will be a lot of inu jealously, don't you worry! And you're in luck- I'll let you in on a secret- a little Hiei/Kagome interaction **

**Madmiko: oh, another review lol! Glad you're enjoying!**

**Kawaii-miko: Oh, we will see a lot more of Yoko, don't worry!**

**Ptbear: Glad you're enjoying so far!**

_**ImagninativeLove:**_

**Anon: Oh, arigato! It's so nice of you to say so!**


	10. Biology

**You guys are all doing so well with the reviews! Keep it up!**

**Gomen for my lack in updates but believe me when I say school life is getting tougher! All I have time to do is eat, sleep and study!! I'll probably be updating now once every fortnight- I wish I could do more, but I just don't have the time!! Arigato for your patience!**

_Know the lingo!_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Iya/iie: no_

_Aa: yeah (male)_

_Un: yeah (female_

_Souka: I see_

_Moshi moshi- how people in Japan answer the phone!_

_Mou: exasperated sigh_

_Hai: yes_

_Nani?: what?_

_Kami: god_

_Ano: Um_

_Sensei: teacher_

_Arigato: thanks_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Biology **

When Hiei roused, he was surrounded by a strange fuzziness and there was a surge of warmth in his belly that he did not recognise. His fingertips tingled, and he felt the corners of his lips curve slightly. This strange emotion, that those ningen called 'happiness' evaporated as soon as the miko magic that was clouding his aura disappeared. Hiei blinked several times in order to try and clear the purple fog that swathed everything in his vision.

_Purple?_

Then he remembered. Purple had been the last thing he had seen, before that miko had flung him across the room.

_The miko is in Kurama's apartment- and she refused to tell me where the kitsune is!_

Hiei had been at the time, confused. The girl had a very strong aura, but he knew that miko didn't exist in this time anymore. He knew miko and all her kind had disappeared after the worlds had been split. The fact there was miko was in Kurama's human dwelling was even more concerning. After all, miko were notorious for slaying youaki. Why else would this miko be in Kurama's apartment, if not to purify the kitsune avatar?

So Hiei was even more confused when the mist finally lifted and his red haired friend was crouched in front of him, saying his name as he gently shook his shoulder. Hiei looked past him, his senses honing in on the still present miko, who was watching from the couch. Her finger was in her mouth as she seemingly bit her nail like a ningen child.

_Is it possible Kurama does not know what she is?_

"Ah, you're awake,"

Kurama smiled down at his fallen friend, rising and offering him a hand. Hiei ignored it, getting to his feet while keeping his eyes fixed on the girl. He was glad to see it made her uncomfortable.

"I think there's been a little misunderstanding," said Kurama softly,

"Kagome, this is Hiei, of whom I have spoken of before,"

The kitsune turned to the now standing little youkai, unable to keep a grin off his face,

"Hiei, this is Kagome, the miko who apparently blasted you across the room,"

"Hn," Hiei crossed his arms, finally looking into his friend's eyes.

_Explain._

Kurama nodded slightly, motioning for him to sit, though it was only out of habit. Hiei stood, one black boot crossed over the other as he leaned against the wall he had been thrown against minutes before. There was a dull ache all over his body, but he had learned a long time ago to tolerate pain. Hiei watched as Kurama sat next to the miko, noticing as he did the blood on her neck.

"Hiei!" Kurama turned reproachful emerald eyes to the little youkai, "You cut her?"

"It's alright!" Kagome interrupted quickly, darting a smile to Hiei, "It's nothing!"

Hiei didn't return the smile- instead he scowled at being reprimanded by his friend.

"I thought she had purified you, kitsune,"

Kurama turned away from Kagome to Hiei, crossing his legs.

"You have no need to worry, Hiei. Kagome is a miko, but she is also a friend. She has many companions who are youkai, even if partly. She means us no harm,"

Hiei didn't answer, his usual expressionless mask worn on his face. Secretly, however, he was surprised.

_A miko who is on good terms with youkai? Who even makes acquaintances of them?_

There were even more surprise yet to come. Kagome got up, and made her way over to Hiei. He noticed she was limping a little, and wondered if he had caused it.

"Gomen, Hiei-san. I hope I didn't hurt you before. But like you, I thought your aim was to hurt Kurama-kun,"

"Well, now that's out of the way," Kurama smiled, getting up and unpacking his forgotten shopping,

"I'm going to make us something to eat- are you staying Hiei?"

"Iya," Hiei replied. Kurama gave him a nod before the little youkai disappeared out the window.

Kagome let out a large breath.

* * *

"So… that's Hiei!"

Kurama chuckled from behind the counter.

"Don't worry- I too, was nearly killed by Hiei the first time we met, as was Yusuke- consider it a requirement for gaining his trust,"

Kagome absently rubbed the slight cut on her neck.

"I don't think that's the case with me- he really looked like he wanted to kill me!"

Kurama put down the can opener he had taken out the drawer, and went over to Kagome's side.

"Believe me, if Hiei wanted you dead, you would not be talking right now,"

"But he would have! It was because he said 'Tell me or I'll kill you' that I panicked and managed to blast him across the room! I'm sure he would have killed me otherwise!"

Kagome was used to death threats- she had received as many as those in her lifetime as Kurama- but getting one from a close friend of the kitsune worried her.

Kurama laid his hand on her shoulder, smiling sweetly.

"You have just proven my point. If Hiei really wanted to kill you, he wouldn't have warned you. You would be dead before you could even realise what he was doing. I'm guessing you know by now fast he is,"

Kagome bit her lip, Kurama's point reducing her worry momentarily.

"Well, you do know him much better than me, so I'll take your word for it,"

"Good," Kurama moved his hand to her neck, tracing the cut with his thumb.

"He didn't hurt you though, did he?"

"No- I was more scared than anything,"

Kurama slipped his arm around Kagome's back, pulling her close to him.

"You needn't be. Hiei is a force to be reckoned with, but he never harms the innocent. He doesn't hurt or kill without a definite cause,"

Kurama gave Kagome's side a gently squeeze before getting up and returning to his soup, feeling a little guilty. He had painted a much cleaner picture of Hiei than was actually truthful. But he didn't want to scare Kagome anymore than she already was, and besides, Hiei wouldn't dare touch her now.

"What kind of youkai is Hiei, anyway?" Kagome asked, lying on her stomach as she watched Kurama in the kitchen. "I though he was a vampire at first,"

Kurama chuckled, "I've never though of that before but you're quite right. He does!"

He fired up the hob, putting the pot of soup over the heat before looking back at Kagome. Her chin was resting on her folded arms and she tapped her uninjured leg idly against the other.

"Oh, that reminds me," Kurama slipped his fingers through his hair, recovering a tiny seed, "I was going to make you some pain killer,"

"Un," Kagome smiled, sinking her cheek into the coldness of the leather.

"As we were saying- Hiei is a hybrid," Kurama slit the seed with his fingernail, "A mixture of contrasting elements- fire and ice,"

"Wow," Kagome blinked, "Doesn't that cause certain…complications? I mean…to have such different elements in your body?"

"It can," Kurama wiped a mug from the washboard, his head cocked as he regarded Kagome's question. "Hiei goes through cycles of his elements, and usually has a day once a month when his ice is dominant, and likewise a day when his fire is dominant,"

"Souka," Kagome said quietly, "Like Inuyasha's human night,"

"Quite," Kurama dropped the contents of the split seed into the mug and leaned over to flick the kettle switch with his thumb, "Though I have never experienced Hiei's fire time- he tends to go to Makai during that period, so I can only imagine what occurs,"

"I should really be heading back now," Kagome said a little reluctantly, setting down her mug. The pain in her ankle had completely disappeared, but she was aware of how time was ticking on.

"I'll walk you home," Kurama got up, holding out his hand. Kagome accepted it gratefully, but Kurama pulled her up a little more quickly than she had expected. Her ankle slightly numb, Kagome stumbled, grabbing onto Kurama's shirt.

"Whoops," she giggled as Kurama straightened her, holding onto her elbows. Kagome looked up, and caught the gentlest look in his eyes. Her mind as blank as a slate, Kagome simply gazed deeply into his emerald eyes.

"I…"

A high trill jerked them both out of their trance, and they both pulled away at the same time, shaking off the moment like snow from their shoulders. Kagome watched as Kurama answered the phone, picking up the black handset while running his hand through his tumbling fiery locks.

"Moshi Moshi. Ah, hello mother,"

Kurama smiled apologetically to Kagome, signalling with a finger for her to wait a minute. Kagome shook her head, knowing that Kurama hadn't heard from his mother since she had returned from her business trip.

"I'll see you later," Kagome whispered, touching his arm as she slipped by.

"Wait a minute, mother," Kurama put the phone against his shoulder, muffling the mouthpiece.

"I'll phone her back later," He said, "I don't want you to walk back yourself,"

Kagome winked, waving her hand, "It's alright- I'm a big girl Kurama! Say hi to your mama for me and I'll talk to you later!"

The door clicked behind her softly, the apartment holding no sign of her presence apart from the empty mug on the floor with the smudge of lipstick on the rim. Her scent also clung to the room, and Kurama breathed it in. It was so unbelievably pure; it was hard to even put a name to it. The best scents Kurama could compare it to were the smell of new cotton and fresh cream. Suddenly realising his mother was still on the phone, Kurama hastily put the handset to his ear.

"Ah, gomen, mother. Hai, I was just saying goodbye to a friend. No, you haven't met her. Aa, mother, it was a girl. Her name's Kagome. She said hello".

* * *

Kagome hated not knowing what time it was. She never wore a watch- it would just make her realise how late she always was. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, Kagome walked leisurely, the schoolbag on her back not weighing her down in the slightest as she made her way home.

_What a day…kami help me if one was to go by where my life wasn't threatened…_

Kagome bit her lip, hoping Inuyasha hadn't been by. She couldn't deal with explaining why the scent of two youkai where mixed with her own.

_Kurama was right- I will have use for the scentless petal plant again…_

Kagome was just beginning to wonder what would have happened if the phone hadn't rang when she heard a familiar voice.

"Higarashi-san! Higarashi-san!"

"Hojo-kun!" Kagome turned in time for the boy to come to a stop before her, beaming as always.

_Why is he always so happy? Please don't ask me out; please don't ask me out…_

"Are you well?"

Kagome nodded, wondering if Hojo would be so interested in her if she wasn't always 'sick'.

_Maybe it's a turn on for him, trying to look after my health? Uh, moving on…_

"I'm just back from visiting my…doctor,"

_I don't think I should let him know there's another guy in my life that provides me with medicine…_

"Hai, I'm better now,"

"I was going to give this to you at school, but I didn't get the chance!"

Hojo held out a gift wrapped present, "It'll help with your sciatica!"

_My what?_

"Arigato, Hojo-kun," Kagome said, trying not to sound too surprised,

"Oh, I don't think I can fit it in my bag…"

_Take the hint, take the hint!_

Hojo looked at Kagome's fit to bursting bag.

"Catching up on all your missed work, neh?"

"Oh, I'll just need to carry this," Kagome said with a sigh, shouldering her pack as she reached for the bulky looking gift.

"I'll carry it and then I can walk you home, too," Hojo said, following her with his gift under his arm, "Can you walk ok? You look like you have a bit of a limp,"

"I'm fine," Kagome said keeping the smile on her face with a strain as they reached the shrine steps, "You don't need to walk all the way up the steps, Hojo-kun, I'll manage!"

"Oh, alright then," Hojo smiled, "If you need any help for that test tomorrow, just let me know,"

"T-Test?" Kagome stuttered, her eyes widening, "What test?"

Hojo blinked. "Oh, that's right, your friends wouldn't have known- they don't take Biology, do they? We have our end of year assessment tomorrow,"

Kagome's heart thumped quickly.

_Typical! I just cannot get a break can I?_

"If I fail…" Kagome pressing her palms together, "Perhaps I can do a retake?"

"Ano…I don't think so, Higarashi-san! This is the one sensei's being talking about for a while- you know, I you don't pass, you fail the course?"

"Mou!" Kagome banged her head, "I knew this was coming! Baka Baka Baka!"

"Neh, Higarashi-san!" Hojo looked terrified, "Don't beat yourself up! It's not the end of the world!"

"I've got to go!" Kagome grabbed her bag, "See you, Hojo!"

* * *

"It is her, isn't it?" Mugoi peered from behind the tree trunk, her eyes narrowed.

"She's with another guy! He's just gave her a gift!"

Mugoi clenched her hand, her manicured nails digging into her palm.

"I knew it! She isn't good enough for Suuichi-kun! He has to know about this!"

* * *

Kagome was out of breath by the time she reached the shrine, pounding up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her.

"Kagome!" Her grandpa looked up from his sweeping as she flew past, his carefully arranged leaf pile scattering around the schoolgirl in a kaleidoscope of amber and burnt brown.

"Gomen!" Kagome panted, "I can't stop!"

"Kagome!" Her mother met her on the stairs, her arms piled with laundry,

"Where's the fire?"

"No fire!" Kagome wheezed, "Exam. Study! Inuyasha?"

Luckily Mama was used to these out of breath rants, so she could reply.

"Souka. I'll get you some tea. No, Inuyasha hasn't visited,"

_Well, there's once piece of good luck!_

Kagome chucked down her bag, glancing at her pink clock.

"Seven!"

She fumbled through her assorted schoolbooks on the floor to find her biology textbook and notes.

"If only I had been in Biology today, I could have stayed behind and ask sensei for help!"

_I know I could have asked Hojo-kun, but I'm really not in the mood to deal with him the now!_  
Kagome flipped through her textbook until she found the exam structure leaflet she had slipped in the pages as a reminder.

_Note to self- make better reminders._

Ripping it out, Kagome groaned.

"Chapters 1 to 6? That's all the work we've covered this term! Ok, calm down! I'll just need to focus on the important points, and do some independent learning!"

Kagome exhaled, flipping to chapter one.

"Ok- nucleic acids and protein synthesis. I can do this!"

Kagome read the first paragraph, before leaning back in her chair, pulling at her hair.

"Endoplasmic reticulum- what the hell is the endoplasmic reticulum?!?"

* * *

After struggling for another five minutes, Kagome shut the textbook, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mou!"

_I hate this! Why doesn't anything go right? I don't understand one word of this! I'm gonna fail and get kicked out of the class!_

What with her rock bottom grades in maths already, Kagome knew if she failed this subject she would have to repeat the year.

_What am I gonna do? Sensei will go mental if I fail- he's not the type to understand and anyway, he thinks I just bunk off, that I'm a waster!_

Kagome sighed, her gaze falling on the beautiful plant on her desk. Her finger skimmed a perfect petal, and Kagome had the sudden urge to draw.

_If only they could have let me take art this year instead of biology! Stupid timetables and their stupid columns!_

Kagome watched in fascination as the petal seemed to react to her touch, curling slightly at the edges. The miko's eyes suddenly widened with a realisation.

"Kurama!"

Her grandpa grumbled as her granddaughter thundered past him to the phone, snatching the receiver out its cradle before sprinting up the stairs.

"Keh, is it out of fashion to walk anymore?"

* * *

Approximately a phone call and twenty minutes later, Kurama was leaning over the back of Kagome's chair, surveying the damage.

"Alright. 6 chapters. Four hours. Forty minutes per chapter. I think we can do it,"

"You have no idea how grateful I am, Kurama-kun!"

"Don't mention it. Let's get started".

* * *

"So, in the Krebs Cycle each molecule of 2-carbon acetyl CoA combines with a 4-carbon compound present in the matrix of the mitochondrion- are you getting this, Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, feel free to let me know when you start speaking Japanese again, Kurama-kun,"

"Kagome? Were you listening?"

"No, I admit it. I was plaiting your hair in my imagination."

"Right, no more coffee for you,"

"Iiiiiiie!"

* * *

"Now, the last topic, inheritance, can be regarded as one of the harder ones, but really it's just based on simple maths…"

Kagome thumped her head on the table.

* * *

"Gomen, Kurama-kun! I just can't make it sink in! It would have to be the topic that contained maths that had the most exam marks, wouldn't it?!"

"You're nearly there! Let me think of explaining it another way,"

Kurama closed his eyes, massaging his thumping temples.

_Well, at least now I know that I never want to be a teacher…_

"Right, I have it!"

Kagome opened one bleary eye. "I know you have it, Kurama-kun, the problem is that it's me who hasn't. Me- the one who's sitting the exam!"

"Shh, and listen," Kurama flipped over their pad of paper to a fresh page.

"Alright, let's draw Inuyasha's family tree. Now, say his mother had black hair and blue eyes…"

"Brown. She has brown eyes,"

"Alright. Black hair and brown eyes. His father, I'm guessing, has white hair and gold eyes. Now, when these two reproduce, the gold eyes gene is dominant, so Inuyasha has gold eyes. Likewise he has white hair. But from the punnet square we can see this isn't the only possibility…because…?"

"Fertilisation is a random process," recited Kagome, stifling a yawn.

"Hai! See, you do get it!"

"Wait a minute," Kagome flipped a few pages of the textbook back, to the diagram of the horse and donkey cross.

"I've just had a thought. If a horse and a donkey produce a sterile mule, then does that mean hanyou are sterile?"

"Well done!" Kurama smiled, "You really do get this now, don't you…"

He trailed off, seeing Kagome's bitten lip. Her eyes were swimming slightly, and he kneeled down so he was level with her on her chair.

"Kagome?"

"Gomen," Kagome smiled sadly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand,

"But, I never thought Inuyasha wouldn't be able to have kids…"

"Do think he would want them?" Kurama asked.

"I…I don't know…" Kagome laughed after hiccupping. "I always imagined little Inuyashas running around, with cute puppy dog ears beating the crap out of their dad,"

Kurama patted her hand. "He might know. In fact, we could be wrong. Genetics isn't black and white. It's random, remember? Perhaps hanyou can reproduce. We're going by the textbook,"

"Un," Kagome smiled, putting her fingers to her head,

"Are we finished now? I'm beat!"

"Just one more thing," Kurama said, "I'll need to sit down to explain this one!"

"Sure," Kagome got up, pushing Kurama into the chair before sitting in his lap,

"Go for it,"

Kurama blinked, his head thumping still, put the pain receding a little.

_Must be the coffee consumption…_

"Alright, now as well as complete dominance, you can get incomplete dominance…"

Kagome leaned against Kurama, battling to keep her eyes open as his pen sketched out various punnet squares on the page. She could feel his warmth all around her, and his hair tickled the back of her arms. Kagome let out a sigh of relief once Kurama had put the pen down, slumping further into his body.

"Thank Kami for that! You're a very good teacher though, Kurama-kun, I'm just exhausted!"

"You did well," Kurama sat, unsure what to do, finally slipping an arm around Kagome's waist. She sighed deeply, snuggling into his shirt.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" The miko looked up at the kitsune avatar, her eyes half closed.

Kurama's free hand cupped her cheek, his thumb tracing her bottom lip gently.

"I think you should go to bed,"

Kagome smiled.

"Sure, if you come with me,"

Kagome winked, before getting up unsteadily, tidying her notes and leaving Kurama speechless. He knew it was only in jest, but the suggestion had still blown his mind.

"I guess I should go. I hope it goes well tomorrow,"

Kagome turned around, putting down her notes before giving him a hug.

"Arigato, again. I couldn't have done it without you,"

"Yoko says to remind you that's a total of two owed favours now,"

Kagome laughed with her arms still around Kurama's waist.

_She's so beautiful when she laughs…_

He supported her cheek in his hand again, stroking her skin which was warm to the touch.

Kurama brought his face closer to hers hesitatingly, as if in a question.

_**Oh just do it!**_

The kitsune had been surprisingly quiet all night, but now he couldn't stop himself. The prompt being what he need to hear, Kurama closed the distance with Kagome, holding the back of her head as she parted her lips in surprise. He was so much gentler than Yoko, letting her have time to pull away if she wanted. Kurama waited until she responded before touching his tongue with hers, his stomach swirling with the absolute pureness of her taste.

It only lasted a moment, but it was all he wanted.

"Good luck for tomorrow,"

Kagome nodded, unable to form the words of goodbye, instead choosing to watch him leave from her window before collapsing on her bed in much needed sleep.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed the little bio lesson there! Of course if any of you do biology at a more advanced level, please excuse my limited knowledge!**

**Well the reviews are going great! In total, from all the sites this is posted on, Not the Only One has 183 reviews! And this is only chapter 9! Arigato Kagome Minamino x: Love the name btw! Glad you're enjoying…oh, I can't promise anything apart from lots more Kag x Kur interaction!!**

**S.T.Nickolian: I totally agree! Glad you love it!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: I love him too! Don't worry, he's fine! We'll be seeing a lot more of him later!**

**Lady of the Silent Night: So glad you loved it- I have to say, I loved writing it!**

**Missyblue: Um, a caimo? Lol I have no idea what that is! But Hiei is funny Totally. I could technically have left school but I've put all the work in so I may as well stay! Love ya for lovin it!**

**HeartStar: Well, you'll be glad I didn't finish on a cliffy this time lol! Glad you like!**

**Miss Mischief: I'm glad you think so lol!**

**Kagome Lady of the Rain: Arigato! Gomen for not updating as fast as I would have liked!!**

**Hieisexymiko: Well, let me just say there are going to be a few situations…though can't say anymore!!**

**Kagome4Hiei: Awesomely Awesome? Awesome! Hehe!**

**DYquem: It was pretty cool, neh?**

**Anime Lady PIMP: It would certainly be a sight to see!**

**Lelbet: Argh! Gomen, I updated as fast as I could lol!**

**Renata-sama: I don't own any YYH manga showing the tails either, and as the story stands, I'll just say it's around the 4 to 5 stage! But I'll gladly correct if if we can find a reasonable explanation tail-wise! As for the Kurama-biceps thingy, you could very well say that Kagome has seen Inuyasha's on several occasions, and he is about the same age as Kurama in this story, so she could be comparing the two! And of course Kurama has nothing to ashamed of- his body is very commendable! My, you certainly are ahead of the game, neh? In the chappy Yoko will be questioning his 'future self' (no doubt looking for an ego boost' and Kagome could very possibly show him a photograph! Hopefully Kurama and Kagome's meeting will be good for both of them, though unfortunately it won't be all smooth! **

**Lol! Great sketches of the last scene! I laughed very much, especially at Kurama's "Hiei tried to kill you? Oh, that's normal!"- Which I had totally pictured in my head while writing the scene!**

**As for supermarket storming, it was of course to keep Kurama safe, but Kagome was also concerned for the innocent shoppers being confronted by a 'vampire' youkai! I suspect Yoko will be very pleased with Kagome's conduct (he might even reward her, hehe!) though expect him to be a little pissed at his future self's pal that tried to kill her! **

**And just for you, my own little sketch of chp8!:**

The door burst open to reveal an out-of-breath Kurama, who presently dropped his shopping to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled, jumping on one foot while holding the other. "How many cans of soup were in that bag?!?"

"Eh, Kurama?" Kagome asked, "Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Kurama looked up, noticing Hiei lying on the floor, "Hiei, stop pretending to have fainted and get some ice on my toe!"

**HopelessslyEscaflowne: Glad you're enjoying! Hopefully Inuyasha will own up, or Kagome may just confront him! You're right about description, and I hope I managed some more in this chappy!**

**Elementaldea: Suspenful? Nah, but I know what you mean!! Glad you enjoyed!**

**Ashtonreed: Love ya for lovin it!**

**Foxhanyou: Don't you love it when a story does that? I'm glad mine has that effect!!**

_**Imaginative Love:**_

**Joyklkljoy: Arigato, dude-ess!**

**Kawaiii-miko: Aw! Arigato!**

**Katie: He is quite the funny man, neh? Arigato!**

**Ptbear: Glad you liked!!**

**Dragonpink: Hope this chappy met your expectations!**

**Dee Nekura: Aw arigato!**

**You guys are all so supportive! Without you, I wouldn't be inspired to write more! You all rock!!**


	11. Conflict

**It's dark outside, and it's only 4:18pm!! Man, I hate winter!**

**I went to my first anime con the other day. I was a good laugh, and it's made me want to go to a much bigger one! But I've got Japan to look forward to in the summer- god knows I'll need it, once my exams are over!**

**Oh, chapter 10 already! Arigatos as always at the end!**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Itekimasu: I'm leaving!_

_Arigato: thanks_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Ano: Um_

_Aa: Yeah_

_Iie: No_

_Hai: yes_

_Sugoi: Amazing_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Conflict**

Kurama turned his key in the lock, the metallic clicking sound echoing throughout his empty apartment. Usually that noise was followed by a pang of loneliness, but tonight Kurama was smiling to himself as he headed to his bedroom.

_You've been awfully quiet, Yoko…not jealous, I hope!_

Grinning despite himself, Kurama stripped down to his boxers, pausing before pulling back the bed covers when he received no reply.

_Yoko?_

**_Suuichi- something's happened…_**

Kagome slipped on her shoes, the notes written in Kurama's fine hand tucked under her arm for the walk to school.

"Itekimasu!"

"Kagome, you've forgot your lunch!"

The miko smiled as she accepted the box from her mother, who then carried on tying her red and white checked apron.

"You'll need it after that test! You studied hard last night, Kagome- I'm proud of you!" Her mother beamed before picking a thread off her daughter's uniform.

"Inuyasha hasn't been by, has he?"

"No…"

_Now that I think about it, he doesn't usually take this long…_

Walking to school, Kagome contemplated the time that had passed since she had seen him.

_He must still be with Totosai…I should be grateful, really! Inuyasha would have never let me stay this long usually, even to study…_

Kagome gazed down at Kurama's notes, noting the precision in his writing, so perfect as if it had been typed. A slight blush crept up her face when she remembered the night before.

_I was just a thank you kiss…right? Because he helped me so much with my studying…_

* * *

Rui stared with an open mouth as Minamino-san entered the class. His hair was ruffled as if it had been severally windswept- though Rui could see the perfect blue sky and the still trees through the window. He set his bag down with a thump on their desk, easing into his seat without so much as an "Ohayo".

Rui looked at him through her lashes, taking in his appearance with shock. There were lines under his eyes, marring his usually perfect skin and his usually bright green eyes had a dull, tired gleam to them. Rui saw also that his white shirt was buttoned up the wrong way, and he was only wearing one silver cufflink. She jumped as he let his head fall to his hands, a deep sigh emitting from his lips. Rui fidgeted for a few moments, battling with herself before mustering up the courage to ask what was wrong.

"Mina…"

"Minamino-san!"

Rui winced at the voice, overlapping hers with ease. Her gaze broke away to the owner of the voice, her friend Mugoi.

"So, it's true then?" Rui watched as Mugoi clasped her hands together and looked down with a sad face at Minamino-san.

Rui flashed a confused look at Mugoi before turning to see the boy's reaction.

_Has something happened?_

He looked up through his parted fingers, his eyes trained wearily on the girl standing in front of him.

"What are you talking about, Mugoi?"

Rui wanted to ask the question herself, and waited breathlessly for the reply.

"You looked pretty upset…I bet no one's ever dumped you before, neh?"

_Dumped?!?_

The boy frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"Oh!" Mugoi clapped her hand to her mouth, her kohl lined eyes widening.

"Have I got it wrong? It's just…I saw your girlfriend walking with another boy yesterday…they seemed so close…and by your appearance today, I assumed you'd split up…"

Rui's heart leapt.

_He's single again! But…who in their right mind would dump him?_

* * *

Kurama simply blinked.

"Does this mean she's cheating on you? Oh, Suuichi-san…"

_Is she talking about Kagome? But…I was with her most of yesterday…_

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to," Kurama replied curtly.

"Don't let her get away with it, Suuichi-san! I saw her yesterday walking to that shrine of hers, with some boy who was carrying her stuff! And he gave her a gift!"

The bell rang suddenly, shaking Kurama out of his thoughts.

"I've told you before that it's none of your business, Mugoi. Now kindly leave me alone,"

After the teacher had begun the lesson, Kurama drifted back into his thoughts. He was sucking his pen lid, something he never usually did in public- but it helped him to think.

_It could have been Inuyasha…_

**_Giving her a gift? Carrying her things? What hanyou are you talking about?_**

_The one you're so deeply jealous of, perhaps?_

_**I am not jealous!**_

_Oh, I see. So it's not because of your jealously that you-_

**_Look, I've been over this again and again! I can't change the past you know! Anyway, you can ask Kagome yourself who this boy is when we pick her up after school!_**

* * *

Kagome let out a massive breath as she stepped into the school grounds, raising her hands to the sky and closing her eyes as the sun bathed her in its light.

"I passed!!!"

Kagome beamed as she walked out the gates and down the street, her smile widening when she saw a familiar redhead among the sea of schoolchildren.

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome ran the little way to meet him, jumping on him as she squealed, "I passed! 89! My highest score ever!"

"That's great," Kurama said as the girl clung onto him, spinning them around in a half circle until their momentum finally ran out.

_She looks so happy…and I'm going to have to take it away from her…_

"Kurama-kun? Are you alright? I didn't keep you too long last night, did I?"

The kitsune avatar faltered, the girl's arms falling to his waist, her hazel eyes radiating joy.

"There's…there's been a fight," Kurama managed to say, as the rest of the schoolchildren had dispersed.

"A fight?" Kagome echoed, her first thoughts being of Kurama's friends- Hiei, or the others he had talked of-and that one of them might be injured.

"In the past," Kurama added, seeing her hesitation.

Kagome's fingers clenched on his shirt, tugging the material taunt.

"Naraku?" She chocked.

"No," he replied, his eyes sparkling, "Inuyasha and Yoko,"

* * *

Kurama filled Kagome in as they made their way to the shrine, walking as fast as physically possible.

"Inuyasha's not too injured, though he's poisoned and has some deep cuts and scratches. Yoko seems in a bit of a bad way, though I can't really tell how…Inuyasha didn't actually touch him, but…"

Kagome took all this information in as she tried to remember how stocked up her first aid kit was.

"But how did it start?" Kagome asked, as they reached the shrine steps, "I'm guessing they didn't just decide to duel,"

Kurama bit his lip as he lightly ran up the stairs, Kagome pounding ahead of him.

"It was Kikyo,"

Kagome stopped, staggering on the edge of a step in such a way that Kurama thought she was going to fall. She recovered quickly, and began to dash upwards again.

"Kikyo? What about her?"

Kurama sighed as they reached the top of the stairs. Kagome was facing away from him, catching her breath as they neared the well house.

"Yoko…interrupted Inuyasha and Kikyo during a meeting…and it went from there,"

"A meeting?" Kagome asked, her stomach clenching, "Yoko wouldn't start a fight because Inuyasha was talking to another woman, would he?"

Kurama's silence spoke volumes.

"They…they weren't just talking…"

_Too much to ask for, I suppose…_

Kurama touched her shoulder, noticing her hands fisted at her sides.

"Gomen…"

"And he has the cheek to accuse me…what a nerve!"

Kagome turned slowly, Kurama's hand still on her shoulder.

"Then again, I'm not much better than him, am I?"

"Don't," Kurama interrupted, lightly running his hand through her hair, "He's hurt you a lot more times then you have him,"

Kagome sighed.

"When did you find out?"

"Yoko showed me the memory early this morning, though I think it actually happened the day before. I should have told you sooner, but you studied so hard for your test…"

"Arigato," Kagome sighed again.

_So that's what he never came…_

"I suppose I better go see the damage for myself," Kagome said, not quite meeting Kurama in the eye. "I know Inuyasha will be taken care of by the others, but Yoko…"

"I think he's in a bad shape," Kurama massaged his temple, "The vision wasn't quite as clear as the others, and Yoko was so aggravated his emotions got pretty much in the way of things…"

_Just what I need…another Inuyasha-Kouga situation. I'll need to sort things out with Yoko before I do anything else!_

"I'll deal with it," Kagome gave Kurama a quick hug, "I'm not sure how long I'll be away, but could you let my mama know I've gone? I'll see you when I get back…"

Kagome opened the well house door with a small smile, "Though you'll be watching me every step of the way, right?"

* * *

As soon as Kagome had hauled herself up the well and onto the lush green grass of the Warring Era, she was knocked back down again by a fluffy orange furball.

"Kagome!" the familiar whine of Shippo reminded Kagome how long she'd really been away.

"You were gone ages this time! What happened?"

Kagome sat up, ruffling the kit's mop of hair fondly.

"Don't worry, Shippo-chan, it was just some more tests. Now, where are the others?"

Shippo immediately tensed. The whole reason he'd been slinking around the well the last few days was in the hope of Kagome's return, but more over, to escape the shouting from the adults in the hut.

"Kagome…while you were gone…"

"It's alright, I already know," Kagome said with false cheerfulness.

"Oh," Shippo said, slightly relieved and slightly stumped at this knowledge.

"Ano…but how do you know?"

"I told you, Shippo-chan!" Kagome laughed, "I know all!"

Shippo looked at her in awe for a moment, before jumping up and down in her lap.

"Sugoi!"

He suddenly winced, and Kagome noticed a small bandage wrapped around his leg.

"Hey, what happened here?" she asked.

Shippo looked at the bandage, a worried expression on his face.

"I was there…during the fight. I kinda got in the way,"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she gasped, "Shippo-chan!"

His bright green eyes turned large and watery.

"I was so scared, Kagome! I was playing when I heard all this shouting and then I came across Inuyasha, Yoko and…"

"Kikyo?" supplied Kagome.

"Aa," Shippo said, amazed that Kagome actually knew.

"Inuyasha looked really angry, but Yoko looked…scary. I've never seen him look so scary before,"

Kagome swallowed, a memory coming into her mind's eye. Yoko, with a completely dark look on his face as he stepped out from the shadows before a blank mask slipped over his features…

"Inuyasha had his sword transformed and everything and he was breathing really hard and Yoko only had a cut on his cheek but then he slashed out with his whip and Inuyasha was trapped and couldn't move his sword and then Kikyo fired an arrow at him," Shippo gave out a huge puff from talking so fast while Kagome tried to understand everything he had said.

"Kikyo shot him? Then what?"

Shippo took a breath-

"It went in his arm but it seemed ok then Inuyasha was all tangled up in the whip and Yoko was about to hit him with another one and I shouted at him to stop but he didn't hear me and I knew my kitune-bi wouldn't have any effect and I had to think fast so I remembered what you did to save me and I jumped in front of Inuyasha,"

Kagome blinked before processing all this.

"Shippo-chan!" she suddenly exclaimed after working it out, "You brave, brave kit!"

Shippo snuggled against her, shuddering as he remembered the look of horror on Yoko's face as he just managed to pull the whip back in time.

"It's alright- he only clipped me, and then he seemed to change…he looked like he suddenly realised what he was doing, and just disappeared! Inuyasha was all ripped up and got some poisoning off the whip, but he's fine,"

Kagome closed her eyes, squeezing Shippo tight when she realised how close the kit had been to being ripped to shreds.

_But if Shippo hadn't jumped in, it would have been Inuyasha…_

Kagome's stomach have an awful lurch as she reached this realisation and she stood up quickly after setting Shippo down.

"Do you know where he is?" Kagome asked.

Shippo looked up at her, his head cocked in confusion.

"At Kaede's, with the others, as usual,"

"Iie, I mean Yoko,"

Shippo's bright green eyes widened to saucers as he gulped.

"Ano…I felt his aura around here somewhere when I was coming to the well today…are you going to see him?"

"Hai- I have a few things I want to say to him!"

"In that case…" Shippo shifted from one foot to the next, "I'm going to head back,"

Kagome smiled gently.

"I won't let him hurt you again, Shippo-chan,"

The small kit shook his head fiercely.

"It's not like that! I know it was an accident! But I think Yoko might be angry with me for interrupting with his fight,"

Kagome nodded, stooping to pet him on the head, "Alright. Don't tell the others I'm back yet, okay? I don't want them to worry!"

* * *

Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew walking defenceless through the forest again was really just asking for it. Opening the first aid box she always carried around her bag, she took out the small knife used for making incisions and cutting open bandages.

"Alright," packing the box away, Kagome balanced the knife in her hand, trying to get used to the feel of the light metal against her palm.

_Here we go…_

Kagome allowed a few sparks of her miko magic to course through the knife, the handle of the blade cold against her skin. She entered the forest, hoping to see Yoko lying nearby, but she knew she wouldn't be so lucky.

"Yoko," Kagome called, listening to the unnaturally quiet forest, "Yoko?"

She kept her back to the well, walking in a straight line as carefully as she could. Kagome kept one hand on top of her school uniform, comforted by the jagged shape of the shikon-no-tama.

"Yoko!"

_Oh, where is he?_

* * *

The silver bandit rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm. He shifted in his tree slowly, the foliage he had conjured shifting around his back, fasting further to the bark. He could feel the purity flowing through his youkai blood, like oil through water. It made his eyes heavy yet his head light.

"Damned thing," Yoko hissed, sliding his golden eyes to the broken arrow hanging out his arm.

He had dismissed it at the time- he had barely felt but a jab when it had struck, nearly twenty four hours ago, so concentrated was he on Inuyasha and the whip in his hand. Then Shippo entered the picture and Yoko had finally realised what he was doing- what he had nearly done. The smell of fear off the kit had brought him to his senses, cooled his before raging blood.

Now he had the problem of the arrow sticking out his arm.

He had tried pulling it out, but he was immediately repelled whenever he tried to touch it. His hand was already blistered. He had tried hitting the arrow off his tree, but it had only drove the arrowhead further into his arm and splintered the shaft. He had finally tried to manipulate his vines to pull it out, but the arrow's aura had similarly burned them to dust.

Yoko sighed, watching the skin around the area of the arrow as it took on a darker blue tinge, like an almighty bruise. This wasn't a mere purifying arrow, that much was clear. Yoko knew if a normal miko had fired that arrow, he would have been purified immediately. Then again, the woman who had been kissing Inuyasha so passionately was no ordinary miko. She was dead, for one thing, and Yoko couldn't understand how Inuyasha could tolerate her smell, never mind let himself be kissed by her.

_She doesn't look like Kagome either- she has no smile, no life about her eyes. She only had despair, clinging to her and all those that she touches._

Yoko furrowed his brow as the pain in his arm deepened.

_That bitch didn't want me to die quickly- she wanted me to suffer._

Yoko smiled sardonically as another thought entered his mind.

_She didn't want Inuyasha to know either._

The kitsune settled further into his tree, and his thoughts turned to Kagome, the miko who he had been defending.

_I wonder if she's ever coming back?_

Yoko had run out of ideas. He looked at the embedded arrow with a quiet panic as he realised there was nothing he could do. He had no energy to move. He had no one nearby to help. His head was swimming, and he even fancied that he could hear Kagome calling his name softly.

"Yoko…Yoko?"

Then Yoko's eyes widened.

_That is Kagome!_

* * *

**I've been totally overwhelmed by all my reviews at MediaMiner! Arigato guys!**

**As for you Fan Fiction Folk! The MediaMiner mob is whipping your Glad you love it lol!**

**Kagome4Hiei: I know, I know…blame it on the school, man!**

**Purplebabe: I love you for luvin it!**

**Madmiko: Don't worry, Hiei will have some very interesting scenes with Kurama and Kagome!! You're right, Mugoi is trying to stir up trouble…and the hanyou debate will be continued! Glad you're enjoying it so much! It gives me such great pleasure to know people enjoy reading this!!**

**LmKiTsUnE: I do like to try and add some humour throughout! Glad you enjoyed!**

**Devilangel620: Punnet squares rule! There's a lot of controversy bout the hanyou debate, but we'll see!**

**Kagome Lady of the Rain: Not as quickly as I would have liked…but hope you enjoyed!**

**Fox Vixen: Ah, arigato. Wasn't sure bout the whole tail thing! The group will pop soon!**

**Anime Lady PIMP: Oh, sounds interesting! You can't keep me right then!**

**Jj: Hehe, always great to know I have a fan!!**

**Elementaldea: Yah, we did in bio recently so I couldn't resist putting it in! The ER rocks!**

**HopelesslyEscaflowne: Yup…and don't worry it will come down to a decision…but who will it be?!? Maybe Inuyasha will get his act togther…we'll have to wait and see!!**

**Hopelessly Hopeful: Aw, arigato! Glad you like!**

**Italiannproud: Oh, what an honour! I hope I didn't disappoint, being the first Kag Kur fic!!**

**Renata-sama: It's nice to know people understand!! **

**I've had an interesting response from my theory- there's a lot of ideas kicking around about Inuyasha's fertility, but this is one I happened to form during one bio lesson. (Who says you don't learn stuff at school ;) ) However, someone else raised a very clever point that I hadn't thought of, that I might just use….**

**I suppose you could say Kagome owes Kurama and Yoko a favour a piece, but when they're in the one body I like to think of them as…well, one!**

**No! I didn't even think that Yoko might be in the know- seeing how hanyou were held in such a horrible regard in his time, I guessed the idea of hanyou living to reproduce would be dismissed. The reason for his quietness was reviled in this chappy though!**

**You're correct about the kiss though- while Kagome could lie to herself that she couldn't stop Yoko, Kurama gave her the chance-though, like most girls her age, Kags will still lie to herself!!**

**Yoko's ego is dangerously large, certainly….**

**And Kagome's room really isn't an issue as she makes her own way back…though Yoko's scent does mange to get on her in the next I love to keep y'all guessing! Hehe, you can't help loving Kuram-kun!!**

**Phoenixiafyre: Well, as you've read, there was a reason for Inu's absence, but don't worry- I realise the two are due a large fluff session- after all, I am and Inu x Kag fan first and foremost! (Though my muse begs to differ!)**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Glad to hear it lol!**

**S.T.Nickolian: Heh, you better believe it! And Kags will explain soon!**

**Lady of the Silent Night: Eks, not as soon as I wanted, but I hope you liked!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: Hey, who says Inuyasha doesn't get to kiss Kagome? (cough!) As for babies….there will be talk of that in the next You're right- I didn't even notice, but the female yeah is 'un' not 'aa'- they sound pretty similar though! Arigato for pointing it out! **

**Katie: Hey, arigato so much! That little fact went out my head…now I know whether Inu is sterile or not!! (thank god for crossovers lol!)**

**Bekki: Well if you go onto FanFiction or MediaMiner and add this as a fav story it emails you…unfortunately aff doesn't have this system!! Glad you like so far!!**

**Ptbear: Oh, jealous females…they have big plans!!!**

_**ImaginativeLove:**_

**Chibikaggy: Aw, you're too kind! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Anon: That's what inspired me to write this! What's the saying…if you want the job done, do it yourself? Hehe!**


	12. Defenceless

**You know I couldn't keep you guys waiting…don't say I'm not good to you all!**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Kami: god_

_Nani: what_

_Hai: yes_

_Iie: no_

_Ja: see you_

_Hitoe: Inuyasha's red top_

_Kosode: Inuyasha's white undergarment_

_Hakama: and finally, Inuyasha's bottoms. _

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Defenceless **

Kagome span around in a circle, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Yoko!!"

She panted, her chest heaving up and down as she waited for a reply. The knife was shaking in her hand as she raised it to plunge it into the nearest tree in frustration. Before she could even pierce the bark, her hand froze in mid air. Kagome jumped, looking up at the thin, green vine that had wound around her wrist like an emerald bracelet. She saw her own startled eyes reflected in the blade of the knife before she looked upwards into the boughs of the tree. The night was growing cool, and though it was still fairly light, high up in the tree the leaves were shrouded in darkness. Kagome felt goose bumps break out on her skin as she caught the gaze of two golden orbs in the blackness.

"Yoko!"

The eyes continued to stare at her, like two single candle flames in a dark night. Then the smooth, silky voice that she knew to be the kitsune's floated down to her.

"Really, Kagome, do you think I could be so easily killed?"

The vine around her wrist gave her skin a little nip, and surprised, Kagome's grip slackened. The blade shot into the air like a silver bird, and there was a twang as it sunk into one of the branches above her. Kagome massaged her wrist, growing even more annoyed with the silver bandit as time ticked on.

"What are you saying? I wasn't trying to kill you!"

There was a chuckle, so feminine yet so identifiably deadly.

"Ah, so you make a habit of walking through the forest carrying weapons and calling out names of those you know?"

Kagome huffed, folding her arms and glaring at the pair of golden eyes.

"Well, excuse me for trying to protect myself! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to enter this forest armed in the first place!"

There was a silence, and the golden glow dimmed to nothing. Yoko was clearly closing his eyes, and Kagome wasn't having any of it.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep! Come down here so I can give you a good telling off!"

Kagome waited for the amber orbs to reappear, but instead there was a sigh.

"Why don't you come up here?"

Kagome pulled a face, "Gomen, I left my tree walking boots at home!"

"Along with your kindness, it seems. Here I am injured due to my defending of your honour, and instead of thanks I receive threats,"

"Well that's what I'm here to talk about," Kagome said, looking at the lower branches. Tree climbing was not a skill she had acquired over the years, and on top of that, she was wearing a skirt.

"Well, I can't climb the tree Yoko, so help me up at least,"

Immediately vines swarmed down the trunk of the tree, leaping onto Kagome's wrists, waist and legs.

"Aii!" Kagome yelped as she was pulled up into the air, branches scratching her skin and leaves catching in her hair.

She landed with a thump, straddling one of the thickest branches. Opening her eyes, Kagome looked down, horrified at how far she could fall.

"Yoko!" she cried, her eyes snapping shut again, "Where are you, you little-"

"Behind you," Kagome jumped at the voice, wobbling a little on the branch before Yoko's arms reached around her waist and pulled her backwards to the safety of his body.

"I swear to Kami, Yoko, I know you're a kitsune, but if you keep playing these tricks I promise you I will…"

"Purify me?" the voice purred in her ear, "Too late. Looks like the dead miko got here first,"

* * *

"Nani?" Kagome said, twisting her head so fast she cricked her neck. Yoko picked her up and turned her around so she was facing him. Much thicker vines swarmed around her hips and thighs, keeping her anchored to the branch, but Kagome was staring at Yoko so hard she didn't notice.

It wasn't dark, but it wasn't bright either, and Kagome could just pick out the kitsune's features. His eyes weren't as bright as usual, and they reminded her of Kurama's own tired eyes this morning. There was also a subdued purple light coming from his left arm, and Kagome realised what Yoko had been referring to.

"Oh! Shippo told me she shot you…"

Kagome reached out, holding the kitsune's beautifully muscled arm close to her face as she noticed the darkened skin.

"It'll be cutting off the blood supply," Kagome remarked to the silent Yoko, who was perfectly content to watch the girl touch him without any prompting.

"This might hurt a little," Kagome warned, and when the kitsune didn't reply, she grasped hold of the splintered arrow and pulled it out in one motion.

"Uh," Yoko grimaced as the sharp arrowhead ripped out of his skin, his eyes shutting for a second as the blood flow began to circulate his body again. Kagome rubbed the skin gently with her finger, and like a cloth to a dirty mark, wiped away the discolouring.

"There," she said with a smirk, "That can be your thanks,"

Yoko stared at her, and then looked down at his arm in surprise. Apart from a gash, his arm was fine. He rolled his shoulder experimentally, and was amazed at the little pain he felt, compared to the agonizing sparks that had been there before.

Kagome sat back a little, observing the bandit as he leaned against the bark.

_So Kikyo tried to kill him, did she? _

Kagome felt a surge of anger towards the dead miko, but she swallowed it quickly. She hated to hate, and while Kikyo tried her patience, she had to accept that Inuyasha loved her, no matter what.

_Which brings me back to the matter in hand…_

"Yoko," Kagome began, tracing the various knots in the hard bark of the branch,

"I'm going to tell you something. And I just want you to listen. Don't interrupt; don't make any smart ass comments or sarcastic remarks. Ok?"

The kitsune seemed to be actually considering what she had said before he answered.

"But it's fair to do all these things once you have finished, hai?"

Kagome bared her teeth in a sharp little smile.

"If you absolutely have to,"

Yoko nodded, a smirk playing across his face as he clenched and unclenched his right arm.

"Alright," Kagome took a deep breath, trying to sort out what she wanted to say, and how exactly she was going to say it.

"Kurama told me what happened," Kagome said, still tracing the knots on the tree. She found it easier than meeting Yoko's eyes.

"I know you meant well. And I suppose it's my own fault, for not telling you sooner. The problem is me and Inuyasha…have a complicated relationship. Kikyo, the woman you saw him…with, has a lot of history with Inuyasha. More than me…. I have to understand that. So does you and everyone else associated with us. I'm not happy that Inuyasha goes behind my back to meet her…but I don't really have any say in the matter. He knows how I feel about it- but he still does it, so…draw your own conclusions, I guess. What I'm trying to say is that you can't attack Inuyasha for what he's doing. After all, he's a free guy. I'm a free girl too…but you just need to have a bit of sensitivity with the whole situation, that's all,"

Kagome looked up at Yoko, who seemed to be having a lot of trouble holding in what he wanted to say.

"Before you say it…I know Inuyasha isn't handling the situation well. But he's had a hard life Yoko, and I can't blame him for wanting to be near the person who first loved him. I know he loves Kikyo too…and I love him. That's just how it is. Yes, he's a big mouthed, violent, possessive hanyou- but that's why I love him so much. And I can't just turn off my feelings for him…Kami knows I've tried…"

Kagome broke off, looking into the distance. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a tipped with beautiful wisps of orange and pink.

Yoko could see Kagome's eyes filling up, and couldn't take it anymore. To him the situation sounded so human, so complex and with no simple solution. But even he could see the girl's heart was breaking, and it was the hanyou's fault. But he could know see that simply insulting, injuring or even killing Inuyasha wasn't going to help. It was Kagome who needed the help. Yoko slowly edged his way over to her, letting his vines fall away as he gathered her into his arms. She was crying now, the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"It's alright," Yoko whispered. He lay his head on hers as he pulled her closer into his chest, trying to wrap her up from the harshness of the world that she had been unwillingly pulled into. He let one hand swept through her midnight waterfall of hair, and he kissed her forehead gently, the kitsune sign of understanding. Kagome clung onto his white garment, inhaling the scent of roses with each sobering breath.

"I'm not going to say anymore than this," Yoko wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, his fingers moving down to touch her lips.

"If Inuyasha isn't going to give you what you deserve, then I will,"

Kagome closed her eyes as his lips pressed on hers. There was no lust this time from the kitsune, no need to satisfy his desires. Kagome let herself be kissed, because she knew Yoko was letting her have this kiss for herself.

* * *

"I should go," Kagome said after they watched the sunset dip into a burned out glow.

"Shippo-chan will be worried sick,"

"I owe so much to that kit," Yoko smiled softly, "If I hadn't been for him, I would have surely killed Inuyasha," He rummaged in the silky layers of his tunic until he found what he was looking for.

"Here, can you give him this for me?"

Kagome accepted the gift, a small pink stone that looked like a chunk of rose quartz.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, smoothing her thumb over the glassy surface.

"My first ever steal,"

"Yoko…"

He jumped from tree to tree with Kagome in his arms, until they reached the bridge before the village.

"If you ever need me, just call," Yoko said as they touched down.  
"Arigato," Kagome replied, smiling before turning away.

"Kagome…you'll be wanting this,"

The girl turned to see Yoko standing with a petal lying in his outstretched palm. She recognised it from the scentless petal plant, and just shook her head softly.

"No…I want Inuyasha to know who I've been with,"

Yoko's eyes widened in shock as Kagome just smiled and gave him a little wave before running over the bridge.

The kitsune secretly tracked her until she had reached Kaede's hut. Then, as much as he would have liked to hear what happened next, Yoko left. He had things to do.

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Sango gasped as the girl came into their view. She and Miroku had come outside for a breath of fresh air, and to get away from the fuming hanyou inside.

"Kagome-sama, so good to see you back," Miroku said smiling, though he exchanged a worried look with Sango.

_You tell her._

_**No, you!**_

Kagome's laughter brought them out of their staring contest.

"Don't worry guys, I know,"

Two pairs of eyes, one violet and one chestnut stared at her in disbelief.

"Shippo?" asked Miroku. "When I get my hands on that crafty kit…"

"Iie," Kagome laughed again, startling Miroku out his mutterings, "It was Kurama- oh, Sango, you fill in Miroku-sama while I get this over with,"

Kagome swept past them, leaving the pair at a complete loss.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha turned around from his cross legged position on the floor. His eyes were filled with something that Kagome couldn't quite put a name on. Then he jumped up.

"Where the hell have you been?! And is that the kitsune's scent all over you!?"

Kagome took a deep breath, and looked him square in the eye.

"I've been at home Inuyasha- and don't worry; I know where _you've _been. And yes, that is Yoko's scent all over me. Do you have a problem with that?"

Inuyasha's eyes were ablaze, but he just opened his mouth and shut it again. Kagome dumped her bag on the floor before sitting down, regarding the hanyou in front of her. His red hitoe was lying nearby, repairing itself. His white kosode was splattered with blood, and Kagome could see that he hadn't bothered to wash since the fight.

"Come on- we're going to the hot springs. You need to clean those cuts before they become infected,"

Inuyasha glowered at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, bitch? My body can heal itself!"

Kagome clenched her fists in her lap, determined not to lose control.

"Inuyasha, if your body heals with the poison in those cuts, your blood will be infected and you'll be really ill,"

Inuyasha folded his arms adamantly, "Keh! I don't get ill!"

"You-are-going-to-the-hot-springs-Inuyasha!" Kagome tugged a forelock of white hair so Inuyasha looked her directly in the eye.

"If you argue with me, so help me, I'll osuwari you so hard we won't need the well anymore!"

* * *

Miroku had just finished hearing who this 'Kurama' was, when Inuyasha stormed out of the hut, Kagome following behind him.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked confused, "Are you going home?"

Kagome shook her head, smiling.

"No, no, I'm just taking Inuyasha to the hot springs. Ja!"

The two watched in silence until their friends had disappeared into the night.

"So, let me get this right," Miroku scratched his head.

"Inuyasha was caught with kissing Kikyo by the kitsune who had been following Kagome, they fought, Kagome found out, and she's now taking him to the hot springs?"

Sango nodded helplessly.

"Some guys have got it all," Miroku sighed forlornly.

* * *

By the time Kagome had caught up with Inuyasha, he was already at the hot spring, staring at the waters as if he could make them disappear.

"I hate hot water," he growled.

"Well, I hate smelly hanyou, so you better get in there and like it," Kagome retorted, flopping down on the grass.

Inuyasha glared at her, but she wasn't paying him any attention. Instead she was lying facing the now purple velvet sky, her hands tucked under her head.

"I'm not even facing you Inuyasha, so can you hurry it up please?"

The hanyou, in all honesty, was stumped. He had expected shouting; he had expected tears and osuwari-ing. He had not expected Kagome to be all cool and calm with him, and simply complain that he smelled. Which, admittedly, he did.

Inuyasha watched her carefully as he stripped down to his hakama. Not because he thought she'd peek (which he would have preferred instead of the silence) but because, as usual, he couldn't work out what was going on inside her head.

He couldn't even bring up something to argue about; the fact she hadn't even denied she had been with the kitsune- the same one that had tried to kill him- was tearing him up inside.

As he dropped his sword on the grass, Inuyasha wondered if Kagome had 'fallen out with him', as she called it. He half hoped she had- because, in that case, they would 'make-in'. What Inuyasha was terrified of was losing Kagome. But the same could be said about Kikyo, which is why he was in this mess.

Inuyasha picked up a small sigh with his puppy dog ears as he carefully waded into the hot springs. The water felt wonderful on his tense muscles, but he would never tell Kagome that. He was caked in dried blood, and his skin was dotted with prickles from the damned kitsune's whip.

Inuyasha could feel the anger building up inside him as the water lapped around his waist.

_Why isn't she angry, dammit? _

When she got angry, he could tell she cared…but when she didn't…

"It's just as well that kitsune is good at running away," he snarled suddenly, "Otherwise he'd be dead meat,"

Inuyasha thought at first she wasn't going to reply, so he felt a tremble of success when she did, her voice laced with irritation.

"If Shippo hadn't jumped in front of you, Inuyasha, you would be dead right now,"

"Keh, is that what he told you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"No, that's what I know,"

"And how do you know?"

Kagome sat up, slamming her fist on the ground as she span around to face him,

"Stop trying to rile me up Inuyasha, because I am not in the mood!"

Kagome cursed as she caught sight of him, her heart giving a little flit. Inuyasha was standing scowling at her, but that wasn't what caught her eye. Little water droplets were caught on his eyelashes and others trickled down his toned body. His large mass of white hair stuck to his skin, and as he crossed his arms the water rippled around his waist.

"What are you looking at?" he spat out, feeling self conscious.

Kagome could see the look of discomfort on his face, and knew he wasn't trying to hurt her by shouting. He just didn't know how to deal with the situation.

_In an ideal world, I would wade through the water, throw my arms around him and tell him I loved him, hanyou or not._

"Nothing,"

_In an ideal world…_

Kagome lay back down, counting the stars to calm her feelings. The crescent moon gave off the only light of the night, and Kagome felt the weight of the day on her mind. She closed her eyes, her hand coming to rest on her chest, on top of the shikon-no-tama.

* * *

Inuyasha plunged under the water, to avoid screaming at the top of his lungs. When things didn't go his way, as the usually didn't, he became frustrated. More than anything he had wanted to engage in a shouting match with Kagome, and clear the air. He wouldn't mind getting a few osuwari's if it got her out of this mood.

Inuyasha resurfaced, his hair sticking to his face as he cleared his lungs, the steam of the spring clogging up his sensitive nose.

Then he heard a humongous hissing noise, and his heart stopped.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes with his arms swiftly, trying to pick out the direction of the noise. He squinted to see through the dark and the steam, and at first he couldn't see a thing. There had been a cloud over the moon, and as Inuyasha tried to sniff out the scent of the intruder, the moon pierced through its covering.

A huge, slithering silhouette of a snake rose from the shadows.

Inuyasha felt the hairs on his arms stand up, despite the water's heat.

_It's going to strike Kagome!_

* * *

**I know- a cliffy. But come on guys, you know me by now!!!**

**To all aff users: My story keeps being taken off this site, so arigato for all your reviews, but if you want to continue reading Not the Only One please go to either MediaMiner, FanFiction or Imaginative Love's library. Aw, your review was so lovely! Arigato! I have to agree that I think Kurama and Kagome are best suited…but this story has still got a long way to go…as for Inu and Kag's fluff- don't worry, it will be well deserved! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Aren't I good for updating quickly? Lol!**

**FireDemon86: Lol hope this was quick enough hand that you enjoyed!**

**XxhellzgurlzxX: Yeah! I updated soon lol!**

**HeartStar: Of course she can! Kagome is the best lol!**

**Starlet Angel: Glad you liked!**

**Wudelfin: Once you've been bitten by the crossover bug…glad you like so far!**

**Purplebabe: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Italiannproud: Aw, arigato for the lovely review! I know what you mean- there's so few good Kagome/Kurama fics out there! That's what inspired me to write my own! Hope you liked this chappy! Btw, for a whole library of Kagome/Kurama stories, go to **

**CrystalFlame: Ah, that's interesting! You guys are all really great at helping me out with this issue!**

**Renata-sama: Don't worry, I'm sure the guys with settle with one favour apiece! Lol obviously you aren't too happy about the Inu Kag fluff approaching…but don't worry, it won't be anything you won't be able to handle! Hopefully the Yoko-fluff in this chappy made up for it!**

**As for the Inuyasha-Kouga situation, Kagome simply meant she doesn't want them to fight whenever they see each other! **

**Yoko will tell Kagome, so don't worry!**

**As for your request…since you've been (and hopefully will continue!) such a brilliant reader, of course I will try and fit it in! I'm still checking up on the Raizen theory…though of course if push comes to shove, I can always use good old artist license and make up my own!**

**Firelillyfox: Well, I don't want to fall into the trap of making Kagome argue all the time! **

**Miko Of The Pure Tear: Hopefully you didn't have to wait to long!**

**Phoenixafyre: Ah, well as much as I use Kikyo for my baddy, I really don't mind the gal…to kill or not to kill! (hehe!) Hope you enjoyed the Yoko fluff, and don't worry, there is A LOT more where that came from!!**

**Mia1837: Simply due to the fact my hand was developing cramp! Hope you liked this chappy as much!**

**Wings of Tears: Arigato! Hai, I'm going to Japan in July. Can't wait!!!**

**Luvinlife56: And again!!**

**Tainted Veela: As you command!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Well, its Inuyasha's fault more than hers, isn't it?**


	13. Back to life

**Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas! Mines was very subdued- it's been a hard year, and I think everyone was just tired! **

_Know the lingo!:_

_Chikushou: Shit/Dammit_

'_Kuso: shortened version of above_

_Hai: yes_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Back to life**

There was a pulling at Kagome's mind, a completely pure force that was trying to bring her back to consciousness. The chains of sleep slowly began to dissolve, and little by little Kagome opened her eyes to complete blackness.

Disoriented, she blinked, trying to pick out any recognisable shapes.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome listened hard, and through the silence emerged a large, drawn out hiss.

_What was that?!?_

Kagome swallowed, her heart immediately jumping into her mouth. The cloud that had been swaddling the moon moved, and she realised she was facing the springs. The empty waters were visible now, cloaked by the steam.

At first, Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she had found the source of the hissing. But then, a jerk below her navel informed her of the two shikon shards directly behind her.

_A youkai?_

"S-s-eem-s-s I've found the s-s-h-hard-s-s!"

Kagome slowly turned, her sweaty palms sinking into the hard, bristly grass. She could feel individual strands stick to her skin, only to be incinerated by the nervous sparks of miko magic jumping from her body.

She was looking directly into the luminous orange eyes of a cobra.

Its scales were like purple, glittering amethysts in the moonlight, the two shards practically unidentifiable on the flaps of skin at either side of its head. Black and yellow markings, the warning colours of nature, swarmed around the flaps of skin like crude tattoos.

It was huge.

Though the snake's head was lowered, the rest of its body was coiled around Kagome in a figure of eight. She realised she was trapped by the alive, writhing mass of scales. The cobra bared its fangs on seeing she was awake, each tooth the size and colour of an elephant's tusk.

"Give them to me. Give me the s-h-hard-s-s!" The snake youkai hissed.

Kagome stared blankly at the cobra, her mind panicking. On receiving no reply, the lazy coils suddenly sprang into action.

"Oh no you don't!"

Inuyasha jumped out of no where, sliding down the snake's skin that were like the tiles of the shrine's roof. Sparks spat from underneath his bare feet as he yanked Kagome out of the snake's wrath in the last second.

"Inuyasha! Where did you go?" Kagome squeaked. He ignored her, clamping one arm around her waist while he took a slice with his sword. Kagome had hastily closed her eyes as soon as they had left the ground, but the grating sound of steel on snake made her eyes jump open.

"Chikushou," Inuyasha cursed as he landed on the ground, seeing that his sword had made no impact.

"Kagome, where are the shards?"

"Either side of his head," Kagome managed, wobbling a little uneasily on jelly legs. Everything had happened so fast that her body was still catching up with her mind. Her arms still clung around Inuyasha's neck, the front of her uniform soaking due to the fact Inuyasha was still dripping wet.

"Right," Inuyasha let go of her, glancing at her quickly, "Stay here,"

Kagome hadn't even had time to nod before the hanyou had leapt back into battle.

* * *

Yoko touched down before the familiar mountain, eyeing the smoke curling into the night sky. He inhaled, the scent of fire causing his more animalistic side to shiver. The kitsune was suddenly enveloped by ultimate darkness as the moon slunk away in the sky. As his eyes adapted, Yoko couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was happening.

_Call it kitsune intuition…but something is definitely making me uneasy…_

As Yoko gracefully walked up the hill, his fox ears twitched at the sound of banging, steel on steel.

_After this, I won't have to wonder what is happening with Kagome. I'll know._

Smiling at that conclusion, Yoko entered the cave, tapping his long, delicate fingers on the wall. The noise bounced around the cave, joining the rhythm of clashing metal.

"Totosai? Are you here?"

The sound of grating stopped abruptly, and an aged voice croaked out,

"Yoku-chan, is that you?"

The kitsune shook his head softly and rolled his eyes as the wizened old man came into view.

"Neh, Totosai, I'm not a kit anymore. Call me by my full name, not this abbreviation you insist on,"

The old man laughed creakily, ambling towards the kitsune that towered over him, placing a hand on his face. His large eyes were bright and his usually worried mouth cracked into a smile.

"Ah, Yoku-chan, you know how set in my ways I am! Why, it only seems a while back you were frolicking around these parts with your clan, bringing me flowers and poisonous berries,"

The kitsune's face grew slightly dark in the flickering firelight.

"Times have changed, old man. Now it is me asking you for something,"

"Oh?" Totosai removed his hand, tapped his chin as he looking the kitsune up and down, "I didn't really pin you as the swordsman, Yoku- I mean, Yoko,"

"You're quite correct. I have no need for swords of steel,"

"What then?" Totosai suddenly grinned, clapping his hands. "I know! Trouble with the ladies, hai? Let me give you some advice…"

Yoko winced, shutting his eyes briefly and thinking that if he ever needed female advice from Totosai he was no longer a kitsune.

"Quiet, old man. I need you to forge me a necklace,"

Totosai blinked mid-rant, his mouth open.

"So it's your thieving skills that are down the pan?"

"Look here," Yoko tapped the old man's bald head impatiently, "I have a lot of respect for you Totosai, and you know what happens when people lose my respect…"

"Hai, I understand," the old man laughed nervously, "A necklace it is,"

* * *

"Hanyou, you are was-sting your time,"

Kagome winced as the sound of clashing and hissing continued. The snake was too swift, its skin too strong.

"Inuyasha! Try and aim for its underbelly!"

"Keh! It's easier said than done!"

"I can hear, you know," the cobra cackled, bringing its whole body crashing to the ground.

"Chikushou!" Inuyasha, who had been sliding down the snake's back, fell from the sudden momentum.

"Enough of this-s!"

The snake sped across the ground so fast Kagome's heart only managed one beat before it pounced, knocking her down with a sharp strike of its tail.

"Kag-ome!"

The miko rolled from underneath the slithering serpent, only to be greeted by a humongous red cavern that was the snake's mouth.

"Aiiii!"

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha had just leapt to the spot where the miko had previously been standing only to witness the snake swallow her whole.

"Iyaaa!" Inuyasha screamed, his heart banging like drums in his ears. Without thinking, he charged full on at the snake, which still seemed to be in the process of swallowing. Inuyasha plunged his sword into the air, and it swiped directly through the side of the snake's head, piercing through its eyes.

It shrieked, shaking and shuddering as it tried to dislodge the sword. Inuyasha took advantage and ripped open its jaws, tearing the youkai down the middle with a sickening pop.

"Kagome!"

Blood and tissue squirted over him, but there was no sign of the miko. Inuyasha knew she couldn't have been digested, but he couldn't pick up her scent through all the blood.

There was a sudden sound, a rippling through the air like wind chimes, and the mass of snake meat Inuyasha was yet to reach glowed purple.

"K-Kagome?" the hanyou stuttered, stalling his furious rampage. His heart was wound up so fast he was sure it would burst.

Without warning, the remains of the cobra split into smithereens, whizzing through the air like bullets. Inuyasha immediately threw his blood covered arms up to defend himself.

The noise dropped, and with a further clenched heart, Inuyasha let his hands drop.

He almost cried when he saw Kagome lying on the ground, covered in green slime but otherwise alive. Her breathing was shallow, and Inuyasha slid through the youkai's remains to reach her. He sunk to the ground as if in prayer, pulling her body into his arms. The hanyou wiped the slime off her face, though in turn smearing blood on her skin.

"Kagome," Inuyasha let out a huge breath. Despite her appearance, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He was so overwhelmingly relieved. When she had been swallowed, Inuyasha had felt completely empty, as if there was nothing else to live for with Kagome gone. He had been reckless, though for once it had turned out to his advantage.

Inuyasha looked down at his hand, resting on Kagome's hair, feeling a slightly warm sensation. The green slime was bubbling, irritating his skin.

Inuyasha choked.

_It's poison!_

The hanyou tore his gaze frantically to Kagome. Some of the poison was becoming purified, but the sheer effect was clearly taking its toll on the girl, having blasted apart the colossal youkai only minutes before. The slime had began to burn through the girl's clothes, and without thinking further Inuyasha stood up with Kagome in his arms and plunged into the hot spring.

The scalding water relieved his once again bloodied skin. Inuyasha felt Kagome's clothes weigh her body down and he promptly resurfaced. He expected her to be spluttering and shouting, asking him why he left it so late to save her and how she was supposed to get dry. However the miko lay limp in his arms, and Inuyasha realised she wasn't breathing anymore.

"Chikushou!" Inuyasha shook her, his eyes wide, "Don't you dare do this to me again Kagome!"

She made no reaction, her skin beginning to take on a funny tinge. Inuyasha splashed to the shore, laying her down on the grass and frantically trying to remember the 'first aid' she preformed all those months ago.

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha? Has Shippo-chan come out yet?"

The hanyou opened a lazy eye, his hair sticking to his bare back in the humid heat of the day.

"I thought he was with you?"

Kagome had then gasped, pointing at a familiar orange jacket floating in the stream.

"Shippo-chan!"

"'Kuso!" Inuyasha had pulled the kit out, and watched with shock as Kagome had pushed the little guy's chest and breathed into his mouth until he had came around, crying and relived to be alive.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha wasted no time, pressing his hands one on top of the other on Kagome's chest. He pushed, careful not to be too hard in case he broke her ribs.

"Kagome! Wake up!" He did it again, feeling a coldness wash over his skin as the seconds dragged on.

Desperate, Inuyasha brushed a lock of hair off her mouth, and took a deep breath. He leaned over, pressing his lips to hers and exhaling all the air from his lungs. Inuyasha slowly leaned back, his lips wet from Kagome's own. His eyes searched her face for a flicker of life, when he realised the air he had breathed in would have escaped through her nose.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha inhaled deeply again, pinching the girl's cold nose while breathing life back into her.

* * *

Kagome felt the strangest sensation. Her chest felt as though rubber bands were binding her lungs. Then, suddenly, she felt warmth on her skin, and something passed through her body. Kagome tried to open her eyes, tried to reply to the person who was calling her name. Then, the feeling passed through her again, though this time the bands snapped and fell away from her.

Kagome awoke, turning onto her side and coughing up a mixture of hot water and poison. Inuyasha rocked back from her in shock, watching the girl he had deemed dead forever curse and choke on the grass.

"K-Kagome?"

The miko turned weakly, pushing the soaking hair from her face. She saw Inuyasha sitting on the grass, looking as if he had just fallen over. His amber eyes were wide as saucers, and he watched her with such intensity it made Kagome uncomfortable.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome breathed, feeling shattered and shaken. He moved towards her, and Kagome was shocked to see the glimmer of his eyes.

"You're alive?" It was a strange question to ask, but Kagome didn't even get to answer it as Inuyasha grasped onto her dripping clothes, pulling her into the strongest of embraces. He laid his head on hers, breathing in deeply as though committing her scent to memory.

"Don't ever do that to me again,"

His voice broke halfway during his command, but Kagome didn't mind. She rubbed his back soothingly, as if he had been the one near death. Her lips were tingling, and though Kagome didn't know why, it gave her the cosiest feeling inside. Inuyasha was holding her so close Kagome was surprised they didn't merge together. Despite the circumstances, despite the fact she had nearly died, despite the fact they had been arguing before they arrived, Kagome tucked her head under Inuyasha's and smiled softly.

* * *

**Aw! As much as I love Kurama-kun and Yoko-chan, you can't beat good ole Kagome and Inuyasha-ness…**

**And no cliff-hanger! Consider this my Christmas pressie to you all!**

**So…how will Yoko react when Kagome gives him the brush off? And what's up with this mysterious necklace? Hehe- find out next time!**

**Arigato as Aw, arigato! I love the fact people love this fic!**

**Miss Mischief: Ah, I'm glad you think so! Hopefully I'll always keep her true!**

**Fox Vixen: Well, there will be plenty more of Yoko! **

**LCAR10: Well, hope you keep reading!**

**Italiannproud: Aw, I loved your review! Yup, I'm gonna bring Kouga-kun in- don't worry!**

**XxhellzgurlxX: Heh hope it was worth the wait!**

**Madmiko: I love you too girl! I think the thing with Inu is he knows Kagome will stick with him, no matter how he treats her, whereas with Kikyo he doesn't know here he is- just shows who he knows better! As for Kurama, he and Yoko will be getting their share of our favourite miko soon…Kagome isn't going to be involved in any missions (though don't quote me on that! My muse is fickle!) Though she will meet the rest of the gang soon! As for Yoko- you're gonna love it!! I will resolve the sterile issue soon too! **

**You're right, Renata-sama needs to give us a ficcie soon!**

**HeartStar: Arigato!**

**Purplebabe: You will soon!**

**Kitsuneangel88: Aw, always nice to know I have such great fans!! I'll update when I can..i would love to do it all the time, but life isn't fair that way!**

**HopelesslyHopefull: Glad you enjoyed!**

**Renata-sama: I promise! This was just a special one off so my next part of the plot could fall into place! As you will see next chappy! Your suspicion is right- though I favour Kurama's first, Yoko's hair is a close second on my favs list! **

**Hmm- tough question. I think it would be difficult for Kagome to love Kurama and not love Yoko, seeing as how it is due to Yoko living in Kurama that the bishie is the way he is…so no. I think it would pretty impossible.**

**Oh yes! You will see some Kurama in the future goings on next chappy too!**

**She's been away for two day, but if you think of everything that happened, I suppose I would seem longer!**

**Heh- damn right Kagome isn't hiding Yoko! **

**Hmm…a child with Yoko would be more feasible, but do you really see the kitsune being tied down in such a way? Though when everything is over? Hey, it's possible…I like the idea of Kagome and Kurama having kids too. The child would be special, but relatively normal. And how handsome/beautiful would it be!!!**

**Aww! I love Shiori-san, and I can't wait for her and Kagome to meet! (Which will happen soon, I hope! Along with everything else I cave to contain in this story…we'll be lucky if I'm not saying this next time this year!) And by the way, as you will surely read by madmiko, we are waiting from a fic from you! Kami knows there aren't enough decent fics out there about our favourite miko, kitsune and avatar!**

**Raeko: Aw, don't cry! There will be lots and lots of Kurama and Kagome interaction- I still don't know myself who she's gonna get!**

**Snow Goddess: I can't say, because even I don't know! Butt here will be lots more interaction between the two!**

**LestatsDarkAngel: Don't worry; Hiei will be in and out of this fic!!! As for my muse…she will never leave me, because I keep her on a chain! (Hehe, don't worry, it's a very pretty one and she had room to fly about my head and sit on my of Tears: Hehe, you know it! No cliffy this time, though!**

**Tainted Veela: Aww, you're too kind! Arigato!**

**X Kagome Minamino X: You will, I promise!**

**Silver Night Fox: Glad you enjoyed! I update as fast as possible, but you know how crazy real life is!**

**Phoenixafyre: Don't worry, I was only referring to Adult Fan Fiction. Net. I will continue to publish here and MediaMiner until the sites no longer exist! Hope you got what you wanted- though only half naked Inu I'm afraid!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: So many bishies, so little time…**

**S.T.Nickolian: Don't worry, Kagome will tell all…about Kouga-kun too!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: He does, doesn't he? Though I can't help feeling a tad sorry for him…**

**BabygirlIndia: Glad to hear it!**

**Mika Huntress: Aw, soo kind of you to say so!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Arigato! Hope I don't disappoint!**


	14. A matter of miko

**Woo! A happy new year to you all! Sorry for my lack of early updating, but my own love life is very chaotic right now…like Kagome-chan's!**

**Arigato so much to all you Media Miner readers- we've reached over 200 reviews! I've been completely overwhelmed by your support!**

**As thanks, I've recently set up a MySpace- I want you all to drop in and gimme some love! now you can badger me for updates constantly, find out why I've been gone for a while, or comment on something you left out of a review! I want to get closer to all you guys anyway, and this seems like a perfect opportunity! So see you there! http://profile. the the lingo!**

_Nani: what_

_Arigato: thanks_

_Neko: cat_

_Taijiya: demon exterminator_

_Hai: yes_

_Miko-sama: priestess, plus the –sama indicates respect, though in Yoko's case, he is mocking Kagome. _

_Kami: God_

_Ano: umm_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**A matter of miko**

When Kagome opened her eyes to blackness again, it was like re-living a nightmare. But just as the cold sweat had broke out on her skin, she realised she was staring up at the familiar wooden ceiling of Kaede's hut. Kagome's fingers closed around the squishy softness of her sleeping bag and she let out a thankful sigh.

_That's right…Inuyasha saved me. He must have carried me back here…_

"Kagome?"

It was a slight whisper, but it still made the miko's heart murmur. Kagome turned on her side to see Inuyasha sitting with his back against the wall, his amber eyes glowing softly in the dark. Kagome looked away from him for a moment to pick out the others lying around the hut, sleeping peacefully. Shippo was cuddled into Kirara, Sango was sleeping a safe distance away from Miroku and Kaede was as usual, snoring softly on her back.

Kagome turned her gaze back to Inuyasha, who was now scooting across to sit beside her. She got up gradually, her bones tweaking a little.

"How're you feeling?" Inuyasha's voice dropped to a whisper as he placed on hand on her back to support her up.

"I'm fine. Did you remember the shards?"

"Keh! Sometimes I think you worry about them more than I do," the hanyou remarked, fumbling in the folds of his clothing before producing the sparkling chinks of shikon.

"I didn't think that was possible," Kagome quipped, accepting the shards,

"But it would have been a shame for us to go through that hassle for you to leave them behind,"

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously for a moment, before snapping,

"Hassle? You call dying hassle?"

Kagome averted her eyes from his own burning ones as she fused the shards with the chunk on her necklace.

"What's done is done, neh?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retaliate, but Kagome just laid a finger on his lips.

"Shh, let's not wake the others,"

Inuyasha swallowed, the feather like touch of warmth on his lips reminding him how he had saved the miko's life. She looked at him questioningly, her hair tousled and spilling down her face, her eyes delicate with sleep. His eyes drifted down to her mouth, and he saw she was sucking her bottom lip.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou pulled his eyes back to hers, embarrassed, as she brought her hand to his forehead.

"Are you feeling ok? You look flushed…I hoped you didn't catch anything…"

Inuyasha leaned into her touch, allowing her to fuss. He felt tiredness wash over him, and he wanted nothing more than to live with her, and feel the heat of her skin against his…

Inuyasha's ears twitched suddenly, and he was pulled from his thoughts by a high pitched trill.

Startled, Inuyasha caught the darkening of Kagome's eyes. She looked away, biting her lip as she let her hand drop to her side. She carefully turned over and slipped back beneath her covers.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, slightly taken aback by her sudden coldness. Then he recognised what the noise was- _Kikyo's soul catchers! And Kagome…she realised before me!_

"Oi!" Inuyasha nudged Kagome's back, "I thought you were saying I was sick?"

Without moving a muscle, Kagome replied, "Seems I was wrong. Everything's perfectly normal,"

Inuyasha flinched at her words, not quite knowing what she was implying, but feeling the sting of it anyway. The soul catchers called again, and the hanyou saw the miko's shoulders stiffen.

"Kagome," Inuyasha lay on his side, facing the girl's back, "I'm not going anywhere,"

"Nani?" Kagome opened her eyes, surprised. She turned and looked at the hanyou lying alongside her and frowned. "Why?"

Inuyasha blinked.

"What do you mean, why? 'Cos I don't want to!"

Kagome turned on her stomach, resting her head on her arm as she tucked her hand under her pillow, taking comfort in the cold side. She stared him out, but Inuyasha simply lay on his back, closing his eyes as if closing the matter.

Kagome watched him speechless as he ignored a further trill, his ear only slightly twitching. When he didn't budge, Kagome stretched out, taking his nearest hand in hers. At first he didn't respond- her fingers were simply clasped in his. Then slowly, Inuyasha laced his fingers through hers, and they fell asleep entwined.

* * *

Yoko stirred, the faint hammering on metal making his large ears twitch in rhythm. The kitsune uncurled himself with a yawn, pushing aside the worn blanket from his body.

"Ah, you're awake. It's nearly done,"

The old man inhaled sharply, his cheeks ballooning. Yoko cursed, dodging out the way as the flames erupted from Totosai's mouth, engulfing the small necklace positioned on the jagged rock.

Yoko waved the smoke out of his vision as he joined the old man. As the grey mist cleared, the kitsune could make out the piece of silver on the rock, shaped as it was in the form of a rose. Its petals were uncurling like the smoke surrounding it, and it was the colour of blood.

"Neh, old man- I said a silver kitsune rose- this one is red!"

"Watch,"

Yoko blinked as the metal began to cool to an amber coloured hue, the exact tone of his eyes. As it slowly lost its heat Yoko realised it was a white flower. The opal petals were trimmed in silver, and the pendent was attached to a fine silver chain.

"It's perfect," Yoko breathed, reaching down to touch it. It was still warm, and as he picked it up and dusted it off, he looked at the old man "But does it work?"

Totosai shrugged.

"I don't know. I only used your strand of hair and the one of hers you gave me, so only you and she shall feel the connection,"

"Does it work either way?" asked Yoko, dangling the chain from his elegant fingers, "For example, if I was to put it on, would she know my feelings?"

Totosai lazily put a finger in his ear, "Who knows? I've only done this once before, on request of your mother. I'd never heard of it before, but it worked with you, didn't it?"  
"I guess," Yoko sighed, "Though I never wore her necklace myself, I know when she had it on she could tell if I was getting up to mischief…though I didn't realise it was the necklace when I was younger…"

The kitsune smiled sadly, swinging the chain to and fro, "That would have saved me a lot of bother if I had figured out how she could always tell…"

"Troublesome kit, weren't you? Why, I remember the day you-"

"I better get going," Yoko interrupted swiftly, "I want to see this girl this morning, in case she is leaving today,"

"I can't believe you fell for a human," Totosai chuckled, "What's her name? Maybe I know her,"

"I haven't fallen for anyone, old man. I am simply protecting her…because she is always in a lot of danger. I doubt very much you would know her,"

"Always in danger, eh? Sounds exactly like-"

"Arigato again, old man! Don't take that plant anymore than two times a day, or you'll be getting fire from somewhere other than your mouth!"

* * *

"You sure you can walk ok, Kagome-chan? I'll get Kirara to carry you if it hurts,"

"Sango-chan, I'm fine! A few bruises and bumps, but that's it!"

The two girls walked compatibly arm in arm over the bridge. The small fire neko played around their ankles, and occasionally made them trip during their stroll.

"So, he didn't go last night? Why do think that was?"

Kagome chewed her lip as she considered her answer, playing with a strand of hair. Sango had immediately fussed when she had found out what had happened, and Kaede was concerned too. Shippo, thankfully, was knocked out due to the helping of the birth of twins the day before. Inuyasha had gone with Miroku to catch some fresh fish for breakfast, but seeing as how neither girl was hungry, they had gone for a walk to talk.

"I honestly don't know…I mean, I suppose it's not the first time he's held back because I was injured…"

Sango's eyes softened as the girls seated themselves cross legged on the lush green grass.

"Maybe it wasn't because you were injured, Kagome-chan. Maybe it was because he really didn't want to go,"

Kagome looked at her friend, doubt clouding her eyes.

"You really think that, Sango-chan?"

The taijiya looked away, making noises to Kirara, who bounded over to them playfully. Kagome sighed a little, knowing her friend couldn't answer the question either. But it had been playing on her mind since she had woken- had Inuyasha really wanted to see Kikyo, but held back for her sake? Or was he speaking the truth, and didn't want to see her that night?

"Kirara?" Sango's change in tone pulled Kagome back to the present. The small fire neko was yowling, her yellow fur on end.

Kagome felt it before she saw him- that pulse of youki, deadly yet mysteriously alluring.

"Yoko?"

Sango turned at Kagome's voice, gasping when she saw who was approaching them. She had of course heard of the kitsune bandit, and her natural instincts put her on guard. Sango knew Kagome liked him, but was wary of him too. She fingered the hard curve of her Hiraikotsu, ready to spring and attack. But the silver kitsune seemed impartial to her stance. He didn't even seem to acknowledge the large bone she was clasping, simply smiling at her before sitting cross legged in front of Kagome, as if he had been invited. Sango was speechless.

"Kagome," Yoko sat gracefully in front of her, his silver hair billowing around him like a cloak settling on his shoulders.

"Yoko?" Kagome darted a look at the stupefied Sango before meeting the golden globes of the kitsune.

"I have something for you," Yoko said softly, holding out his hand to take hers,

"Will you come with me for a moment?"

Kagome looked helplessly at Sango, who simply looked as if she might be knocked down by the breeze.

"W-well, what is it?" Kagome stammered, her mind blank.

_What would he have to give me? And why not in front of Sango?_

"It's a surprise," Yoko winked, before motioning to Sango, "I'm sure your friend will let me borrow you for a few moments,"

"Ano…not just now, Yoko…"

"Why not?"

The kitsune glanced from one girl to the other, and gaining no response, stood up. He grasped Kagome's hand and pulled her up in one fluid motion. Unfortunately the miko hadn't been ready for this movement, and as a result her already aching joints caused her to gasp in pain.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango scrambled up quickly, putting her arm around the girl's waist and shooting Yoko a look, "Are you alright?"

Kagome's eyes were closed, her teeth gritted as her muscles began to relax again from Yoko's sudden pull.

"Kagome?"

The kitsune's concerned voice made her open her eyes.

"Aii!" Kagome jumped back from the kitsune's face, which had been nose to nose with hers.

Yoko shook his head, bemused, then looked at the taijiya currently staring him out.

"What happened to her?"

Sango raised her eyebrows, "That's for Kagome-chan to tell you,"

"Alright then," Yoko strode forward, waving his hand in front of Kagome's eyes,

"I'm going to pick you up now, alright? Will I give you a moment for that to sink in?"

"Shut up and just do it," Kagome retorted.

Yoko smirked, sweeping her into his arms bridal style.

"We won't be long, taijiya. Good luck killing all those nasty youkai,"

"Yoko, move it,"

"Hai, miko-sama,"

The kitsune was about to walk off when a yowling caught his attention. He looked down to see the fire neko in front of him, hissing.

"Ah, my dear Kirara. It's been a while, neh?"

Kagome looked at the kitsune in disbelief. "How do you know Kirara?"

Yoko smirked down at the fire neko who was now hissing what only he and Sango could understand.

"Quite, my dear neko, but you have to understand I have to put business before pleasure. I was all set for round two myself, but then…"

There was a thump on the grass as Sango fell over.

"You…and Kirara?!?" Kagome spluttered, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping.

"Ah, don't worry. I was in my kitsune form,"

Kagome blinked.

"You say that like it makes it alright!!!"

* * *

Unable to think of what else to say, Kagome let Yoko carry her to a more secluded spot, behind a cluster of trees just bordering on the forest of Inuyasha. He set her down gently on the ground, before lowering himself cross legged in front of her, resting his chin daintily on top of his clasped fingers.

"So, tell me. Why are you in pain?"

"Ano…" Kagome let her fingers trail over the grass, "Me and Inuyasha got involved in a fight with a cobra youkai..."

Yoko frowned, "Was this last night?"

_I knew it! That's what the feeling was…_

"And you were injured?" Yoko pressed.

Kagome chewed her lip, "Yeah…I kinda…got swallowed…"

Yoko blinked.

"You…kind of got swallowed? How can you kind of get swallowed?"

Yoko's voice was rising above his normal soft pitch, and Kagome winced.

"Ano…well…"

"Kagome," Yoko warned, tilting her chin so she was looking him directly in the eyes.

The miko gaze faltered, focusing her look elsewhere and ending up instead on his lips.

_Yoko has such nice lips. They look so soft…hell, I know they are!_

It only took Yoko a few seconds to realise where Kagome was diverting her attention to.

_Well…this can work both ways, I suppose…_

Yoko moved quickly, bringing his lips down on Kagome's before she had time to register they'd even moved. He pulled her carefully into his lap, cradling her back with his knees as his hands supported either side of her face. Kagome let out a small moan against his mouth, as his tongue playfully tangled with hers.

_Perfect…now…_

Holding Kagome's chin with one perfectly poised finger, Yoko slipped his other hand into the folds of his silky attire and drew out the necklace. Just as he felt Kagome move to pull away, he clamped his mouth down around her tongue, slowly and intoxicatingly sucking up and down in a smooth motion.

Kagome let out a little mewl of pleasure, and while she was distracted Yoko fastened the chain around her neck.

_I should really pull away now…damn, why does he have to be so good?_

Kagome had been embarrassed at first that Yoko had cottoned on to where she had been staring, but she didn't regret it when he kissed her. She felt the guilt build up in the pit of her stomach though, her mind still in turmoil at Inuyasha's actions the night before. Just when she had gone to move though, Yoko had trapped her tongue with his mouth, and had slowly begun to suck on it. Kagome felt the feeling in her stomach fire up into desire, and as the high coursed through her veins the miko felt the need building up further down her body.

Kagome gasped into Yoko's mouth as she felt nimble fingers slowly slide up her leg, past her thigh, leaving scorching trails on her skin. Kagome was about to pull away when Yoko reached her underwear, and traced the outline of her groin. It felt as if her hold body was holding its breath…Kagome could feel every hair on her skin and the tingling on her leg was making her feel even hotter. Yoko released her tongue, dragging her bottom lip out as he began to caress her most private part through her underwear.

_Oh my kami…_

Kagome latched her arms around his neck, breaking from the kiss and pressing her chin on his shoulder as he began to move faster, causing the sweet friction to make Kagome's body ache like never before. She pushed against him, begging for more but at the same time wanting to pull away. Yoko's other hand now skilfully began to unbutton her shirt, and Kagome couldn't help but let out a cry, "Yoko!"

There was a flicker of power, a familiar signature of someone, and it doused Kagome like a bucket of ice cold water.

Her eyes flew open at the sudden familiar presence, Yoko's silver mane caressing her cheek as she looked beyond them into the forest. A familiar red and white clad miko was watching.

Kagome froze. All the heat escaped her body in one moment- Yoko immediately stopped his exploration of her body accordingly, feeling her tense under his fingers. He didn't need the necklace to feel her desire disappear- the fear was coming off her in droves.

"Kagome? What is it?"

He raised her from his shoulder, but she continued to fix her shocked gaze into the distance. Yoko turned, the scent soon hitting him.

"Kikyo!"

* * *

**Damn…she always spoils Kagome's fun, neh? Hope this longer chappy made up for my lack of updating! (And I know the brush off wasn't as big as I made it out to be…my muse is fickle like that!)**

**IMPORTANT! **For reasons out within my reasoning, my fic has appeared back on AFF! I guess it was just a glitch! So sorry about me thinking it was removed!!

**Arigato as always:**

**Elementaldea: Hehe…I always do that! Then I know you'll come back for more!**

**LestatsDarkAngel: Well hoped you enjoyed the Yoko Kagome-ness in this chappy!!! There will be more, my dear!**

**Madmiko: Hehe, arigato as always for the lovely review! And hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I loved yours too!) I have to say, I prefer Yoko and Kurama to Inuyasha too…they just have a bigger sex appeal!!!**

**Kitsuneangel88: They just come in my head, like pop! And I'm like, quick, paper! I need to write this down! And before I know it a have the outline of a 25 (so far) chapter long story! I love it lol! Hehe glad to know I have another reader!**

**Purplebabe: Kagome will be going back soonish…hope you enjoyed the Yoko-Kagome-ness!**

**Snow Goddess: Well I hope you liked this chappy then!**

**Crystal Flame: Aw! Arigato! Hope I keep making it real for you!**

**Firedemon86: Hope you enjoyed this happy as much!**

**Fox Vixen: Hehe hope it was worth the wait!**

**This Sayuri-sama: Hehe...the secret is there are no pairings...it's like a free for all really!**

**J0kEr: Woo! Don't you just love staying up late and reading fan fiction! Glad you enjoyed! I'm honoured to have such an appreciative reader!**

**LonelyAngel: Aww, arigato! I hope this chappy doesn't disappoint!**

**Mysterious Tears: I'm glad you think that. Out of all things, I strive for originality- because there isn't enough of it out Guardian41: Yup…though it's more a love hexagon, if you count Kikyo, Kouga, etc! The more the merrier, neh?**

**Clara: Hehe…here's to hoping you didn't go crazy!**

**KawaiiKoneko89(another Kawaii sister! Hey there!!): Hehe! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Captaincarnival: Aw, I'm glad to hear that!**

**S.T.Nickolian: True, very true, though I'm still undecided on whom she will go with!**

**Phoenixiafyre: Hehe, I concur! Though Yoko shirtless is more tempting, for vixen: Gomen, I try my hardest…but I'm only human!(cough)**

**Babygirl: Arigato!!**

**Swasdiva: Ah, you're back! So glad I didn't lose such a complimentary reader!! Hehe I love you for loving it!**

**Ninja rikku: Oh, but I can…and I did…mwhaha!**

**Hillary: As you wish!**


	15. The Den

**Wow, a month, neh? Gomen for the lack of updating, but I was completely swamped by my prelim revision- you know how it is! Luckily that's them finished…for now!!**

**Heh, I pretty much stunned you all with that little Kirara-Yoko interaction, neh? I like to be unpredictable!**

**So it's chapter 15 already, but (hopefully!) you'll be glad to know that this story is only just beginning!! I'm really enjoying writing this- as I hope you are reading it! Arigato for all your wonderful reviews and support- this wouldn't be possible without you guys! Aishiteru! .**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Chikushou: shit/dammit_

_Mou: sigh of exasperation_

_Ano: Umm…_

_Hai: yes_

_Baka: idiot_

_Ningen: human_

_Hime: princess_

_Nani: what_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Den**

It was just as well Kikyo was already dead, because the glare Yoko was giving the miko was filled with such daggers it would have cut her down where she stood. He was growling ferociously, his lip curled back in a snarl as he held Kagome protectively to his chest. The girl in his arms was shaking as she continued to hold eye contact with the woman she was reincarnated from. Their eyes, though of the same colour, were at different spectrums in emotions; Kagome's eyes were pools of liquid hazel, swimming with tears while Kikyo's were dry and dark, containing no sign of any feeling. The three stayed in their positions for over a minute, each watching the other, before Kikyo turned soundlessly away, disappearing into the forest she had come from.

"Chikushou," Kagome gasped, collapsing onto Yoko weakly, her entire frame shaking out of control. Her eyes were blurry as she buried into the sweet smelling tunic of the kitsune, whose growling had died down to a low rumble in his chest, as he attempted to soothe the miko.

"Shall I kill her? Say the word, and it will be done,"

Kagome started at the absolute icy coldness of Yoko's words. She looked up at him, his amber eyes burning with such anger even she felt the need to back away.

"No," Kagome managed, thickly through her tears, "She isn't at fault. What have I done, Yoko? She's going to tell Inuyasha…and then…"

Kagome burst into fresh tears, more scared for Yoko than anything else. Inuyasha would kill him. She could picture him now, his claws clenched and his fangs drawn as he discovered what had transpired.

"And what have you done wrong? Pray tell me vixen, because from where I'm sitting they are far worse than you,"

Kagome wavered, trying to find the words.

"It's not the same! Inuyasha met Kikyo before me…"

"And met you after her," Yoko added, running the back of his hand softly over Kagome's cheek, "The way I see it, Inuyasha has no right to condemn you for…ah…enjoying other male company,"

This caused Kagome to turn a peony shade of pink, recent events replaying in her mind. She wiped her eyes, sighing.

"Mou…Kikyo is going to get me in such big trouble though…and I dread to think what Inuyasha will do to you!"

Yoko cocked his head, "Do you really think that oversized puppy has a chance against me? Besides, he can't have it both ways!"

Kagome sighed again, laying her chin on Yoko's shoulder.

"Why does it have to be so damn complicated?"

Yoko remained silent; choosing instead to caress her hair, enjoying the silky midnight waterfall that flowed through his fingers. Kagome chewed her lip, considering her options.

"I can't go back there, Yoko. Not when I know she could be there…telling him. Maybe I should just go home…"

"I don't want you to leave yet. Besides, I'd rather be there when you face him,"

"Well, we can't sit here all day! He's sure to find us…"

Kagome, despite the predicament she was in, didn't want to move from the security and comfortableness of the kitsune's lap. The way he was running his hands through her hair was so relaxing, too.

"I know where we can go,"

* * *

They had been travelling for the best of twenty minutes, Kagome in Yoko's arms bridal style.

_This is so much better than riding piggy back…I can see his face for a start, and I don't have to worry about holding on tight…_

Kagome had to admire the sheer grace of how Yoko travelled- he glided through the air, plants and tree branches moving to accommodate him. If anything, it reminded her of Sesshomaru, and the way he would walk as if drifting across the ground.

"I'd never be able to find the way here myself," Kagome remarked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"My den," Yoko replied, slowing his pace until they reached an unremarkable dead end, "Well, one of them,"

He stopped in front of a rock face, un-climbable and tangled with weeds and plant life.

"Ano…this?" Kagome asked, looking around them, for a fox hole or such in the ground.

"Hai," Yoko took a deep sniff, checking they weren't being spied on.

He walked forward, and was about to put his hand amid the mesh of greenery when he remembered. He turned, drawing Kagome nearer by her hand.

"You can open this yourself now,"

Kagome blinked, first at Yoko, then at the rock face.

"Open it? Myself?" she repeated.

_Open the rock? What is he talking about?_

"Only kitsune can manipulate plants to recognise their ki and obey them completely," Yoko explained, pulling Kagome so close to him their noses touched. His hand skirted to the neckline of her top, and Kagome immediately flushed.

"Yoko! What are you-?"

She abruptly cut off as she watched Yoko tug gently on the chain around her neck. Kagome's first thought was the shikon-no-tama and her body tensed instinctively. However, as Yoko drew the chain in his grasp to eye level, she realised it was not the jewel, but something she had never seen before. The shikon-no-tama's chain lay around her neck, and Yoko held the second chain aloft, his eyes glimmering with anticipation. Frowning, Kagome touched the necklace, realising with confusion and wonder that the pendant was a white rose, whose petals were delicately crafted with panels of some sort of shimmering stone- _opal – _and trimmed with silver.

"How?" Kagome managed, looking up to the grinning kitsune.

"I slipped it on you earlier…while you were…preoccupied,"

Kagome was truly puzzled now, and she ran her thumb over the exquisitely beautiful rose.

"Why?"

Yoko smirked at the miko's one word questions, the girl clearly too overcome to form any proper sentences.

"Let's get inside first, and then I can explain,"

Yoko guided Kagome forward with a hand on the small of her back, until she was so close she could smell the bitter, damp, tang of the plants clinging to the rock face. Yoko rested one hand around her waist as he held the necklace up with the other, the rose facing the rock. At first nothing happened, and Kagome was starting to think this was all a joke. But then the necklace began to take on a glow. It began to sparkle, a steady white light pulsating from the centre of the rose.

"Yoko?"

"Just watch,"

Kagome swallowed, feeling the heat from the pendant creep up the chain and warm her skin. It wasn't unpleasant, just slightly strange. Kagome heard a rustling, and she watched in wonder as the weeds in front of her slowly began to retreat, sliding back across the rock like seaweed swept from the shore. Like an unravelling spider's web, a cave was revealed, and Yoko began to move with Kagome into the darkness. The rose necklace guided the way, illuminating the smooth rock of the cave walls, and the marble-like steps leading downwards. Kagome was too amazed to speak, and just concentrated on putting on foot in front of the other, until they at last came into the heart of the rock, an atrium carved out like Aladdin's cave. Natural daylight filtered in through a hole in roof, the sunshine glittering around the cave like golden coins. It wasn't only the location itself that had connotations of the Arabian fairytale- Yoko's cave was decked with troves of treasures and artefacts.

_A true bandit's den!_

The walls were adorned with flowers that, naturally, shouldn't have grown indoors, but were attracted to Yoko's ki. Alongside them hung the most breath-taking scrolls, glowing sunsets and spidery calligraphy. Chests spilled with riches, each made of coloured wood and elaborately carved with dragons and phoenixes. The most surprising haul of all were the white furs laid out in the corner, pristine and fluffy, yet undoubtedly kitsune. Kagome gasped, turning to Yoko in shock.

"Are those…did you…I mean…"

Yoko regarded her sardonically, before taking her hand still clasped in his and leading her to the furs. Memories of Shippo's father's fur swam in Kagome's mind, and she suddenly felt repulsed.

_He surely didn't kill his own kind…just for this?_

"Kagome," Yoko said, letting go off he hand and dropping onto the furs, his legs crossed, "Met my parents…and grandparents, at that,"

The miko simply stared in horror at the kitsune sitting calmly on the fur of his dead ancestors. Her heart thudded painfully, and she just wanted to backtrack out of the cave.

"Baka," Yoko remarked, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her down beside her,

"Don't just stand and gawp,"

Kagome blinked at him, and he decided to explain.

"You can get what ever accusing thoughts you have of me out of your head, vixen. Let me explain the kitsune way to you," Yoko patted the fur beneath them fondly, before turning back to Kagome's very confused eyes.

"Shippo is an orphan, am I correct? Had he grown up with his parents and the rest of his clan, he would have outlived them all; such is the course of life. However, if their deaths had been in any way unnatural, and for example, their fur had been skinned from their bodies, it would have been Shippo's duty as a son to at least recover the fur. You see, kitsune fur is very rare to come across. It is more protective than the fire rat, and it is for this reason it is hunted so badly,"

Kagome blinked, her mind turning back to many years ago when Shippo had joined Inuyasha and herself. She remembered vividly now how Shippo had carried his father's fur, until the spirit remaining had sacrificed itself to protect the miko and the kit against the thunder brothers.

"I understand," Kagome replied, her eyes turning pitifully to Yoko now, "Is that what happened to you?"

The kitsune faltered at the ready emotion in the miko's eyes; he had yet to even relay his childhood to her, and she was already feeling sympathy for him.

There were only two people in the world who knew about Yoko's childhood- his closest partner in crime, and also Totosai, who had been close with his mother.

The kitsune's white ears unconsciously pressed down to his head, and his tail lay limp among the fur.

"I was younger than Shippo," Yoko said, tucking his fist under his chin, resting his elbow on his knee. "I was always a tricksy kit, following in my father's footsteps as soon as I could crawl. He was a thief too- one of the best,"

Kagome nodded, completely absorbed in Yoko's eyes, which had taken on a honeyed quality as he reminisced.

"Our clan was small and select, broken off from the main one in the north. My family preferred the weather in this part of Japan, though they regally returned to the main home for large gatherings," Yoko smiled softly, remembering.

"The ningen always knew when it was a kitsune gathering. They had a shrine dedicated to the silver clan, and it would fill with offerings of the finest when they knew we came together. I suppose they just wanted to save the trouble of us sneaking into their villages anyway,"

Kagome smiled gently, images of a statue of a kitsune surrounded with silver and gold filling her mind.

"We had just returned from one of these gatherings, and I had been reluctant to part from my fellow kitsune friends. There were only adults in my immediate family, so I enjoyed the companionship of those my own age when we returned to the north. I grew bored quickly when we came home, and I craved amusement. I remembered the stories of the older kitsune, who boasted of thieving from the stupid ningen. I had stolen before, of course, but never from the nearby town. One night, out of sheer boredom, I slipped away to the town, where they were celebrating a festival,"

Yoko paused in his story, noticing how Kagome hung onto his every word. He wasn't used to sharing such personal experiences, yet the girl before him seemed to take pleasure in listening to him. She smiled, urging him on.

"The buzz was contagious, reminding me fondly of the celebrations I had recently left behind. There was a large fire, and the children danced around it, while the men drank sake and ate rich foods. I remember them talking of a marriage, and it dawned on me this was the celebration of a human wedding,"

Kagome unconsciously leaned closer to the kitsune.

"The bride was the hime of the town, and the women were presenting her with gifts a plenty. She was scornful and petty, showing off her wealth with no regard to the poverty-stricken locals watching hungrily from afar, uninvited. I took it upon myself to…relieve her of some presents,"

"And give to the poor, right?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

Yoko blinked, "Well, at first when I saw how she was parading herself I just wanted to make her feel bad. But then I saw the poor people peering over the fences at the party and felt sorry for them,"

Yoko shrugged, scratching his cheek idly, "That was the first and last time I did anything for the ningen kind,"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"It was easy to steal a few expensive pieces- a lacquered jewellery box, an embroidered silk kimono, a rose quartz necklace…however, when I presented them to the people, they turned on me. I was so surprised, I couldn't even get away- they trapped me between them, and marched me to the guards of the hime,"

Yoko's eyes were impossible to read- images swirled in his mind, flashbacks of that terrible night. The crackling fire, licking the logs hungrily…the glee of the children at the caught kitsune…the harrowing faces of the poor, their paper like skin pulled taunt over the bones of their hands as the held him fast to the guards…

"Oh, Yoko,"

Kagome placed a hand on the kitsune's face, her smile both sorrowful and sympathetic. "It was a kind gesture, but they must have thought they would have been better rewarded for a kitsune thief than stolen treasures,"

"I realise that now," Yoko said bitterly, "The most treasured prize of all- silver kitsune fur. It's quite ironic that the youkai who most are known for thieving possess the most wanted prize already,"

Kagome turned her gaze down to the skins they were sitting on. It really was gorgeous, she realised, as she ran her fingertips over the rippling fur. It wasn't only white, but had traces of silver and blue through it, and was so soothingly soft.

"So what did you do?"

Yoko sighed.

"Nothing- there was no need. My mother, you see, had a necklace just like yours. And know I will tell you the relevance of it through my story. You see, the act of combining the hair of the protector and the protected has been an age old kitsune technique. However I, at the time, like most kits my age knew of it, and so my mother devised a way of protecting me without my being able to rebel against her power. She took my hair and her own, and instead of winding it through my tail as was the custom, got a forger friend to melt them into a necklace. That way, I was none the wiser, yet she could keep an eye on me,"

Kagome held the rose her hand, her eyes shinning.

"So you gave me this so you could protect me? And you will always know where I am?"

"Hai," Yoko smiled, continuing his story, "So when my mother came looking for me, and found me in the enclosure of the ningen, protected by some hundred guards, she got the whole family to help her retrieve me,"

Yoko looked down at the fur now, resting his hand on it sadly, "Though none made it back out alive. They sacrificed themselves for my sake. And though I escaped eventually, I later returned to retrieve the furs of my murdered clan,"

"Oh, Yoko," Kagome said again. She pulled the kitsune into a hard embrace, which he took a while to return.

"So you see," he said eventually, touching her face with his lips close to her ear,

"I don't want to lose anyone else close to me,"

Kagome smiled at him gently, touching her forehead to his.

"Arigato, Yoko. That's very sweet,"

The kitsune pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck lightly with his lips.

"Now, where were we before we were interrupted?"

Kagome blushed, her arms loosely tangled in Yoko's long, sleek hair.

"Yoko, I can't…I feel so bad…"

"Oh really," the kitsune purred, slowly licking from her pulse point on her neck up to her chin, "Because from what the necklace was telling me, you felt ever so good…"

"N-nani?" Kagome stammered, squirming against his heated tongue.

Yoko's eyes were molten gold now, and he eased her onto the furs, crouching above her on all fours.

"What's wrong, vixen? Do you deny it?"

The short hairs of the fur bristled against Kagome's skin, softer than a whisper. She stared adamantly into the kitsune's eyes.

"What do you mean, from what the necklace was telling you? I thought it only told you where I was?"

"Not just that," Yoko said silkily, letting his fingers skirt over her chest before reaching the white rose, "It also tells me your emotional state. Otherwise, how would I know if you were in danger?"

Kagome crossed her arms, still lying with Yoko above her.

"Well, I don't think I want you to know my emotional state 24/7! I need some privacy you know! Like it's not bad enough all you youkai have exceptional hearing and sense of smell…"

Yoko tilted his head, the phrase '24/7' confusing him, though he could clearly see the miko's annoyance. "You said it was sweet only a few seconds ago," he interrupted.

Kagome ignored the feigned hurt in his tone, her fingertips tracing the chain,

"I feel like I'm tagged or something! It's not your place to know what emotions I feel, Yoko!"

The kitsune shrugged, sitting back on his heels. "Take it off, then. It's not like you're sealed for life,"

"I can?" Kagome stopped mid-ramble, fingering the chain. "It's not going to engulf me in that white light or something?"

"Of course not," the kitsune said, seemingly plucking at his tunic as if he was bored, "I would never hurt you intentionally,"

Kagome bit her lip, suddenly feeling low and petty.

_He's gone to all this trouble to get this necklace, told me about his painful childhood…and here I am, annoyed at him…_

"So what if I take it off?" Kagome ventured, playing with the rose pendant,

"Have I got to be wearing it for you to feel anything?"

Yoko's ears flicked, and he stretched his arms.

"As long as it's touching your skin, my ki will be able to reach you and relay back to me,"

The kitsune slowly let his eyes drift over to the miko, who seemed to be in two minds about the necklace clasped in her hands.

"Even if you do take it off, vixen…there are plenty of other ways to track you,"

Kagome blinked, his voice suddenly dripping like honey into her ears. She began to shiver uncontrollably, and looked at Yoko in panic.

_What's happening to me?_

Kagome tried to get the words out, but her lips wouldn't move. Yoko ran his fingers through his hair, the sleek silver sheen making Kagome want to desperately want to feel it in her own fingers.

"Why don't you come closer?" Yoko asked, motioning to her with one delicate finger. Kagome wasn't planning on moving, but her body started to crawl on its own accord, padding across the fur towards the kitsune.

_What's going on?? Is this the necklace too??_

Once she reached the kitsune he smirked at her, holding her by the chin. Kagome wanted to struggle, but it was like her power over her own body had disappeared- she was mere puppet, and Yoko held the strings.

"Now," Yoko said silky, and her whole body trembled at his words. To Kagome's horror, her hands began to move to his lower bodily region, tugging and pulling at his light white tunic.

A single fang protruded from Yoko's lips.

"Feisty, aren't we?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. She was literally peeling away the layers of Yoko's clothing, revealing more of his legs and thighs as she went, while the kitsune simply gazed down at her with lust laced eyes. Kagome felt perverted; almost as if she was pulling up a girl's skirt- it just felt so wrong in every way.

_Stop it! Mou, why can't I do anything! Stop it, Yoko! Please!_

Kagome managed to pull her gaze from Yoko's toned legs to his eyes, and she focused on them with all her will.

_Please, Yoko, please! Stop it!_

A soft, feminine giggle escaped Yoko's lips, sending tingles down from Kagome's scalp to her toes. Her hands were resting on his thighs, waiting to go further at his silent command.

"I'll wear it,"

It was a pleaded, strangled whisper, but Kagome managed it. The kitune grinned, moving his hands on top of hers and edging them ever slightly further up his legs.

"What was that, vixen?"

"I'll wear it!"

Kagome panted, the sheer effort of forcing out the words leaving her exhausted. Yoko smirked, teasing her hair through his hands.

"That's what I thought,"

As quick as it had came, Kagome felt her body return to her, like being pulled suddenly from underwater. She gulped in oxygen as if she had really been submerged, her chest heaving. Yoko giggled like a naughty schoolgirl, and Kagome whacked away his hand, shoving him hard. The kitsune tumbled onto the furs on his back, really going for it now. The sound of his laughter echoed in the cave, and Kagome had to struggle not to smile.

"Baka no kitsune!"

Yoko crawled over to her, his eyes shinning. "You did well, miko. No one has ever managed to talk before during the kitsune seduction,"

"Is that what it was?" Kagome asked, irritated. "There was no need for that, you know!"

"I know," Yoko smirked, crawling over the miko again, "But seeing you so powerless was so alluring…"

* * *

**Ah, don't shout at me yet!! There's another chappy!!**


	16. Friends

**Just because it's been so long- it's two for the price of one! (Though you can leave two reviews if you want, I really don't mind hehe!)**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Hai: yes_

_Kami: god_

_Mou: exasperated sigh_

_Nani: what_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Friends**

Kagome felt a similar sensation to the kitsune seduction creep over her as she sunk into the oozing honey of Yoko's eyes. He reached for her face, his fingers stroking her lip, a breath away…

"BEEP!"

Yoko swore, jumping backwards. Kagome blinked, dazed, as the watch on her wrist blipped and froze.

"Oh no!" Kagome pouted, tapping the face as the numbers read zeros and ones,

"The past must have confused it! I usually take it off as well, but I forgot this time…"

The kitsune had prowled back to the miko's side, observing the sporty pink mechanism on her wrist with a distrusting look, rapping his fingers on the now blank face.

"What is it?"

"A watch," Kagome replied, holding back a giggle at the kitsune's obvious burning curiosity, "Or a least it was…mou, mama's going to kill me…oh!!"

Kagome blinked, remembering with a horrible jolt the reason she had set her watch's alarm all those weeks ago…

**Flashback**

"It's going to be great! As long as my older brother's there my parents are happy to leave us the house to ourselves…plus, it means I can invite all my brother's hot single mates!"

Yuka beamed at her friends, taking a breath to drink in all their captivated faces. All, that is, apart from Kagome.

"Neh, Kagome-chan? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sure,"

Yuka exchanged a look with Eri.

"Oh good. So what are you wearing?"

Kagome blinked.

"To what?"

"Kagome!!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen! I'm just tired, Yuka-chan! What were you saying?"

Yuka huffed, crossing her arms.

"My birthday party! I'm having it in two weeks time- you are coming, right?"

"Of course!"

Eri laughed, grabbing Kagome's wrist.

"It might be a good idea to make a reminder, Kagome-chan. Just in case,"

Kagome laughed nervously, setting the alarm on her watch.

"You guys! I won't forget!!"

**End flashback.**

"They were right!" Kagome moaned, burying her face in her hands, "For once, they were spot on…"

"Who were?" Yoko blinked at the raving girl, still inspecting her watch.

"My friends…oh never mind! I need to go! In fact, right this minute! Oh kami, I haven't got her a birthday present or anything!"

"Birthday?" Yoko repeated.

"Hai! Mou, I'm going to be late!!"

* * *

In all the hurry, Kagome had completely forgotten the reason why she and Yoko had ended up in the den at the first place. However, as Yoko arrived at the spot they had departed from hours before, it all came flooding back.

"Oh, kami! I left Sango-chan all alone too!"

Kagome rubbed her head with a deep sigh.

"I am getting such a headache with all this remembering and forgetting!"

Yoko looked at her sympathetically.

"I never knew young ningen girls had such hectic lives…"

Kagome laughed, "Well, I guess I'm just not your average ningen girl…"

"Indeed," Yoko purred into her ear, his hands snaking around her waist,

"Which is perhaps why I am attracted to you so…"

"Oi!! Get you hands off her, kitsune!"

Kagome immediately blushed, spinning around to face the growling hanyou.

His hand was at his hip, his claws drumming impatiently on his sword's sheath.

_Don't look guilty, don't look guilty…mou, it's not working!!!_

The more Kagome tried to look normal, the hotter her face became. But the hanyou was too busy eying up the kitsune to notice. He finally turned his gaze to her, regarding her with his usual scowl.

"Where have you been, wench? You've been gone hours!!"

Inuyasha shot a further filthy look at the slightly smirking kitsune that was behind Kagome, "And that sure as hell ain't Sango!"

Yoko went to speak, but Kagome cleared her throat nervously, all too well remembering the last time Yoko tried to make excuses…

"_Inuyasha! Thank goodness you're here! This miko was trying to make me have mad, passionate love with her; otherwise she was going to purify me!"_

Blushing further, Kagome spoke quickly.

"Yoko was just helping me get some flowers! I've got this thing tonight you see, and I forgot to get my friend a present, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity!"

The hanyou frowned, while Kagome made frantic signals behind her back. Taking the hint, Yoko discreetly took a seed from his hair, and began to manipulate it into a bouquet of flowers.

"Keh! What makes you think I'm going to let you swan off anywhere, bitch? We haven't done one spot of hunting today!"

Yoko bit back a snarl, concentrating on the job at hand.

"Ano…well, I know…but I really can't miss this party…and it would be terrible to turn up empty handed!"

"Couldn't you have just bought some in your time??"

"Ano…I guess…but then again…Yoko here is the expert! And I'd rather get my friend something special!" Kagome smiled hopefully, but Inuyasha wasn't backing down.

"You know something, wench, if you put as much thought into shard hunting as you do your stupid friends back in the future we could have the fucking tama whole twice over!!"

There was a sudden 'poof!' as one of the flower heads exploded.

"Hai, I'm sorry Inuyasha. We'll do lots when I come back, I promise! Plus it's only one night…"

"Yeah, yeah, bitch. How many times have I heard that before??"

Kagome could hear a low rumble as Yoko began to softly growl behind her.

_Mou…I thought if I kept my temper Inuyasha would just return the favour...wrong again, Kagome…_

The miko turned around to Yoko, taking the beautiful blossoms from his hands and looking pleadingly into his eyes as she spoke cheerfully.

"Arigato again, Yoko!"

The kitsune moved daringly to kiss her, but Kagome smartly dodged it, frantically shaking her head at him and whispering a hushed "Gomen!"

"Ok, Inuyasha, I'm going now,"

"Keh. I'll walk you, wench,"

"There's no need! I-"

"Get into trouble every fucking time my back is turned? Yeah, I know. Let's go then,"

Inuyasha threw one last look of contempt towards the silently seething kitsune before heading off, his arms tucking into his sleeves. Dithering, Kagome hastily said goodbye to the kitsune before catching up with the hanyou.

The kitsune watched them go, curling his fists tightly at his sides.

_One day Inuyasha…I will steal her from you…_

The kitsune closed his eyes, a slight smile gracing his features as he breathed in the pure lily like musk of the miko which hung sweet in the air.

_You mark my words…_

* * *

Kurama sat up bolt right in his chair, his green eyes sparkling.

_She's coming back!_

The avatar caught sight of his face in the mirror and started. His usually sleek and satin sheen hair was lank and stuck to his head in slicks. His shirt was hanging off his shoulder, and he smelled of sleep.

_Shower first, I think…_

_**Wise choice…**_

Kurama grabbed some fresh clothes from his room, before heading to the bathroom and stepping into the hot shower. The water hit his back like needles, but he welcomed it. His muscles were tense from falling asleep on the couch for days on end, watching the miko's escapades in the past.

Lathering some home made shampoo into his hands, Kurama closed his eyes and let the suds trickle down his face.

_Perhaps we should wait for her to call…her mother said she would when she returned, after all…_

**_Maybe…she seemed to like us anyway…_**

_I think she was just glad Kagome has someone else in this time who she can talk to about the past…she didn't even turn a hair when we told her Kagome had went down the wellt…_

**_She's used to it after all these years, I suppose…_**

_The way she smiled at us, like she already knew…it's the way I've always hoped our mother would react…_

Kurama sighed a little sadly, standing directly under the shower spray so it soothed his aching back.

_**I'm sure she would, if you just told her…**_

A high trill set Kurama's heart beat racing, erasing all further thoughts from his and Yoko's mind. They both thought at the same time- _Kagome??_

Kurama turned the shower off in one swift motion, wrapping a towel around his waist and dripped water all through his flat. He reached the phone excitedly, answering quickly, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Yo, Kurama! How's my favourite kitsune?"

The avatar deflated, but not for long.

"Yusuke! I'm fine, thank you! How are you? How is Kayko?"

"We're great! Though we'd be even better if you could come to our engagement party next weekend!"

Kurama gave a genuine smile. Yusuke and Kayko had been engaged for a few years now. After a shaky start, Yusuke had opened a ramen stand, and thanks to Kayko, it had become immensely popular. With the business thriving, Kayko's parents, who already owned a ramen bar, got a loan out for the couple and within a year, the two had their own shop. With Yusuke's confidence and…interesting people skills, and Kayko's life long experience of working in a ramen bar, the shop thrived and the couple were doing immensely well.

"That sounds lovely. It's been a while! Where are you having it?"

"The Hotel Nikko- you've heard of it, yeah? And don't worry, I've booked us all rooms…I want this to be a night to remember!"

"Well, thank you for the invite. It will be my pleasure to come! Are you inviting Hiei?"

"Well, if you want to come together that's cool…"

Kurama gritted his teeth in a grin at Yusuke's suggestive tone. The former spirit detective loved to imply the kitsune and the hybrid were a secret couple, and had being doing it lot of late.

_**Ah…if only…**_

_Yoko…dangerous line of thought…please refrain from mental images…_

**_Heh…too late…_**

Kurama further grinned when he realised how he could turn the tables on his good friend.

"In fact, Yusuke, as tempting as that might be, I was wondering if I could bring another friend…"

"Ah, trying to make the little bugger jealous? Could work, I guess…"

Kurama chuckled.

"Perhaps. Would you mind?"

"Not at all! Who's the lucky guy?"

Kurama bit his lip. Yusuke really was something else.

"Actually, it's a she. A miko by the name of Kagome…"

"WHAT?"

_**Score for team Kurama…**_

_Indeed…this has been a long time coming…_

"Why so surprised, Yusuke?"

"Ano…I'm not!"

"Really? My eardrum is pounding for nothing?"

"Stop foxing around, Kurama! Spill the details! I want height, weight, eye colour, cup size…"

"I'm afraid I have to go now, Yusuke! But I will gladly bring Kagome along. Give my thanks to Kayko,"

"Kurama!"

"Sayonara!"

Kurama hung up with an uncharacteristic grin. It would be good to met up with his friends again- he missed them, living in this city, so far away.

_And now I have an excuse to pop around to Kagome's!_

* * *

Kagome breathed in the fragrance of Yoko's flowers yet again as she walked side by side with Inuyasha.

_They're so pretty! Yuka-chan will love them!_

"Aren't they lovely, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou.

"Keh! Plants are plants, wench,"

Kagome touched the delicate petals, silently disagreeing.

"Right. So one night, bitch, ya got that? I don't want to have to come looking for you like usual!"

"Hai, hai," Kagome sat on the side of the well, carefully tucking her flowers to her chest to protect them.

"What's that?"

Kagome stopped, turning to meet the hanyou's gaze.

"Nani?"

His claws caught around the chain that fallen out her top, the white rose winking in the sun.

"Oh…ano…"

Inuyasha growled, "Did that kitsune give you this?"

Kagome's hands tightened on the flowers stems.

"Hai, he did…as thanks for me saving his life- you know, for the time Kikyo tried to kill him?"

Kagome closed her eyes.

_Baka! Baka, why did I come out with that!_

"Nani?" Inuyasha demanded, shaking her shoulder, "Oi, what do you mean?"

"Nothing," Kagome whispered.

"Kikyo just shot him regular arrow! I was there! He didn't even twitch!"

Kagome took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter, Inuyasha,"

_Just like before…you didn't want to believe she tried to kill me either…_

"Oi, bitch! It obviously matters; otherwise you wouldn't have said anything!"

Inuyasha put a little more pressure on her shoulder.

"He looked perfectly fine to me, anyway!"

"That's because I found him in time! If I hadn't got there and pulled out the arrow, Yoko would have been purified slowly and painfully!"

Stumped, Inuyasha simply blinked.

"Yeah well…that kitsune is no friend of Kikyo's…so she acted how she saw fit!"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hand off her shoulder, angrily retorting,

"Well, Kikyo is no friend of mine, Inuyasha! And if she ever harms Yoko again, I'll act how I see fit!"

There was a purple flash as Kagome disappeared down the well. The hanyou slumped with a sigh over the wooden assemble, his claws sinking into the already scratched surface.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed these two chappies! I apologize again for the wait!**

**Arigato, as Hehe we do, neh? But the number isn't important to me- it's the loveliness of the reviews that so many of you leave, like yourself, that mean the most to me!**

**Madmiko: Hehe. Well, it was pretty long ago, as we'll find out later! But hey, I like to surprise you all lol! It's so lovely to receive such great reviewers from yourself, when I adore your story too! So arigato!!**

**LonelyAngel: Aw, arigato! That's very sweet of you to say so!**

**This Sayuri-sama: Yes, there will be lemons as the story progresses- but don't worry, not too descriptive- I don't think I'd be very good at that lol! And I can't reveal and pairings yet lol!**

**J0kEr: Heh. Well, we'll see! Hope you enjoyed the Kag/Yoko interaction in these chapters!**

**Kitsuneangel88: Heh, yeah, I'm afraid Kikyo kinda ruins everything, neh! Don't worry; Kagome will have plenty of opportunities to spend time with the kitsune!**

**Hahas: Lol! I think it did with many people!**

**Purplebabe: Indeed, she's good at that lol!**

**Fox Vixen: Ah, it's all going to kick off later…**

**Crystal Flame: Heh. Though you have to remember Kagome loves Inu loads, but despite that she can't help letting herself being bathed in Yoko's sexiness hehe!**

**Mysterious Tears: He is very easy to fall in love with, neh? So you know exactly how Kagome-chan feels!! My muse isn't the problem though- she would have me typing 24/7 if I let her!! It's my real life that stops me from updating- bring on the summer!!!**

**Hinageshichanyoko: Aw, arigato! It's great to hear people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!!**

**MyIchigo: Indeed- poor Kagome-chan doesn't have much luck, does she?**

**Biganimefan1: Glad to hear it! Hope this made up for it!**

**Slim9636: I think that's what makes this story a lil different from the others! (Well I hope anyway!) Glad you like so far!!! of Tears: Hehe, you wouldn't find out until later I'm afraid!!**

**Nitengale: Ah, arigato! I can only hope to improve as I go on!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Glad to hear it lol!**

**S.T.Nickolian: Well, I'm definitely leaning towards that way!! But we'll have to see how things pan out...this story still have long to go!**

**PeachGRL-15: Arigato!**

**Phoenixiafyre: Aww! Your review was so lovely, arigato! I'm glad you enjoyed the Kirara-Yoko interaction…there will be a little mention of it later on too! I like to keep everyone on their toes! And of course, only bad things can come out of this for poor Kagome…**

**Silver Night Fox: Ah, I can't give that away just yet! Back Kagome isn't in for an easy time! Glad you're enjoying!**

**Chi Bara: I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet lol! But there will be plenty of interaction between them and Kurama too in upcoming chapters.**

**The Big Bad Wolf: I'm very glad to hear you are enjoying this story! I aim to please! Hope you continue reading!**

**Fairyvixenmaiden: Yup, there will be plenty more lime and lemon/s to come!**

**Kookiez: Love you for loving it!**

**India: I'm afraid it wasn't very soon! But here's two to compensate!!**

**Inuki-chan09: Aw, arigato so much! I hope I don't disappoint and that you will continue reading!! **

_**Imaginative Love:**_

**Swasdiva: Hehe…can you imagine it? I think poor Kagome-chan would die of pleasure…but hey, what a great way to die!! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it!**

**Passionate crow rat: Lol! Because I was tired, I guess!**

**Darkmoonlight: Aw, arigato! Hope these chapters were awesome too!**


	17. Party time

**Man, over a month since an update? That just shows you how fast things having being going…**

**My life has been totally hectic…love life, school life, social life…**

**Love wise, I'm much more qualified to write about Kagome-chan! I was in a pretty chaotic relationship, only to be dumped for another girl. Sucks, neh? Luckily I'm not one to be discouraged by that kind of thing, but as you can imagine it doesn't do much for a girl's self-esteem! School wise, it's a month and a bit to my major exams, so the heat is on!!!**

**I just want to say I will never, EVER, give up on this fic, or any other fic that I write. Arigato for all your support, and know there will always be an update…eventually!**

* * *

_**----Since it's been a while, here's a little refresher from last time…**_

"That's because I found him in time! If I hadn't got there and pulled out the arrow, Yoko would have been purified slowly and painfully!"

Stumped, Inuyasha simply blinked.

"Yeah well…that kitsune is no friend of Kikyo's…so she acted how she saw fit!"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's hand off her shoulder, angrily retorting,

"Well, Kikyo is no friend of mine, Inuyasha! And if she ever harms Yoko again, I'll act how I see fit!"

There was a purple flash as Kagome disappeared down the well. The hanyou slumped with a sigh over the wooden assemble, his claws sinking into the already scratched surface.

_Know the lingo!_

_Kawaii- cute_

_Itai- ouch _

_Hai- yes_

_Arigato- thank you_

_Makai- demon world_

_Baka- idiot_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Party time**

Kurama had just grabbed his stone coloured cord jacket when there was a familiar grind of metal as his kitchen window grated open.

The avatar spun on his heel in time to see a black blur leap from ledge to floor with a slight whizzing sound.

"Hiei! What a pleasant surprise!"

Kurama smiled warmly at the small hybrid, who was currently dusting himself down. The avatar tried to prevent his eye twitching as flecks of makai sprinkled his terracotta tiles- a combination of dried blood, desert sand, and dead leaves.

"Yusuke left some strange message for me Yukina- I thought you might care to explain,"

Hiei went into to his pocket, and pulled out a scrumpled note. Kurama accepted it reluctantly, wondering what on earth could have confused the hybrid.

**Hiei,**

**Me and Kayko are throwing a engagement party, so get your ass to the Hotel Nikko next weekend. Don't bother bringing your katana and wear something smart, okay? We've booked you and Kurama a room, but no funny business, right??**

**Yusuke**

Kurama coughed, sliding his eyes to the clearly infuriated rubies of the little youkai.

_Oh great, how do I explain this one? Hiei will kill Yusuke then kill him some more if he realises what he's been implying about our relationship…_

"Hiei…"

"Cut the crap, Kurama," the hybrid butt in, his arms folded under his black cape,

"What the hell is an engagement party and why can't I bring my katana?"

* * *

Kagome realised how tightly she was gripping her flowers when a shooting pain seized her wrist. Blinking out of her daydream, the miko filled an empty glass vase with water from her bathroom and arranged the beautiful blossoms with a sigh. 

_Inuyasha no baka…why can't you just understand my feelings for once?_

Kagome sank onto her bed, resting her head in her hands with a little moan.

_Then again, if I don't even understand my feelings myself, what chance has anyone got?_

She sat like that for a few minutes, a dull thudding in the base of her skull. Finally, she lifted her head, her hazel eyes so dark they looked like pools of black ink. Walking into the hall, Kagome picked up the phone, and put on her cheeriest tone.

"Hey, Yuka-chan! You all set for tonight? What time will I come over?"

* * *

Kagome set down the phone with a click, wishing more than anything that she could curl up in bed and simply sleep. As it was, she dragged herself to the bathroom, possible outfits running through her head. It had been so long since she had gone out with her friends; she was struggling to remember exactly what was in her wardrobe. 

The miko starting running a bath, pouring generous amounts of her mama's special Virgin Vie bath cream in with the special spoon. She stripped off, kneeling on the cool tiles and letting her hands trail through the water as the tub began to fill up.

_Why can't things ever be easy with me? Sometimes I wish…_

Kagome's thoughts trailed off, and her fingers fell to the broken tama around her neck. It glowed softly against her bare chest, turning her milky skin a pale pink. The rose necklace didn't glow, though it reflected the purple of the jewel, the mother of pearl petals shinning a light lilac.

_Sometimes I wish I had never fallen down the well…never met Inuyasha and learned of Kikyo, never fought youkai and had to battle Naraku, never met Yoko or any of the others…_

Kagome sighed, her eyes closing.

_But, I know in the end, if I was taken away from me now, I couldn't bare it. That's why I can't walk away. I can't leave it all behind…not only because of my duty to the jewel, but also because of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaed and Kouga…_

_Inuyasha…_

_Yoko…_

Kagome slipped into the bath, letting the hot water run as she lathered soap over her body.

_If Inuyasha loved me as much as I loved him, Kikyo wouldn't matter…she would be part of his past…he would let her go…but I know it isn't that simple…_

After dunking her head under the water, Kagome reached for her shampoo and squeezed the lotion in her palms.

_Then if I loved Inuyasha as much as I thought I do, why do I have feelings for Yoko? Why don't I accept his affection with thanks as I do with Kouga or Hojo, but know in my heart they mean very little?_

* * *

Kagome was glad the house was empty. It was a humid day, and she walked into her bedroom with only a small towel wrapped around her, drops of water trickling down her neck from her wet hair that was already curling in the heat. 

_What to wear…_

Kagome pulled open her wardrobe, fingering the different materials. She wasn't in the mood for partying at all, but for the sake of Yuka, she knew she has to make an effort.

_Hmm…_

Deciding she didn't want to be too confined in the humidity, Kagome selected a light blue denim skirt, which flowed into overlapping waves above her knees. Over that she wore a two piece top, consisting of a white halter neck with a silver neck hoop and a sleeveless sky blue satin top that sloped to a V just under her bust. Silver thread ran throughout the satin, following the V of the neckline. Kagome was just about to inspect her choice in the mirror when her stomach gave a large rumble.

_Oh! I haven't had any lunch…or breakfast, for that matter…_

Kagome ran her fingers through her mane as she headed downstairs to rustle up some ramen. By the time she would be finished eating, she wouldn't even need to use the hairdryer.

* * *

"But they've been engaged for years," 

Kurama ran his hands through his ruby locks, trying hard not to yank them out in frustration.

It was the third time Hiei has made that statement.

"I know," Kurama groaned, trying to explain again, "But they've been so busy with work, that they haven't had the chance to celebrate properly. Besides, now they're in the financial position to throw the party they deserve,"

"And I can't bring my katana?" Hiei reaffirmed, for the third time.

_It's rather kawaii the way he keeps harping on about it, almost like a child with a blanket…_

"No, Hiei," Kurama smiled, "But rest assured, I will have all my usual weapons with me, and I'm sure if the occasion arose where you might need your katana, your fists would suffice,"

"Hn," unconvinced, Hiei motioned to Kurama's coat that was lying forgotten over the avatar's arm, "Are you going out?"

Kurama faltered. It wasn't often Hiei popped in, and the last time he had visited he had been blasted by miko magic, and then made a hasty departure.

"Well, I was…but it's not urgent. Why don't you have a seat and I'll make us some tea?"

"Hn," a small smile crept across Hiei's face, and he took his usual perch on Kurama's window seat. The daylight was slowly but surely fading and the sky had the dusky golden colour of a certain kitsune's eyes.

* * *

"I'm glad you were able to return for Yuka's party," Kagome's mama said happily, putting away groceries, "It's been so long since you've had the chance to get dressed up and go out!" 

Kagome nodded brightly, but her smile didn't meet her eyes. She has whittled the hours of the day away, starting and abandoning various tasks, only to lapse into melancholy thought.

"Speaking of time, I better get going,"

Kagome grabbed her blue clutch from the table, swinging it effortlessly over her shoulder. It was very light, containing only a lip balm and a card for Yuka.

"The flowers are gorgeous, Kagome! You're lucky you could take advantage of nature in the past- these would have cost a fortune here!"

"Hai," Kagome agreed, taking the bouquet from her mother. The blossoms hadn't wilted at all, and Kagome suspected they would last longer than shop bought flowers. She could still feel a trace of Yoko's ki, but it made her feel rather empty.

* * *

"Now, remember," Eri said firmly to Hojo, reciting the facts she thought the boy should remember, as they made their way up Yuka's street, 

"Compliment Kagome-chan, not matter if you like what she's wearing or not..."

"I always like what Higarashi-san wears…" protested Hojo, but Eri cut him off,

"Make her laugh, but don't use too many cheesy jokes, you'll just embarrass her. Avoid talking about school, and for Kami's sake don't mention your perfect grade this term in maths…"

Hojo had stopped listening. They were coming up to the path of Yuka's house, and approaching them was none other than Kagome.

Her naturally tousled hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked, sleek as the coat of a magpie. Her hazel eyes were highlighted by a slick of glittery white eye shadow, and her lips were plumped and glossy. Her outfit complimented her shapely figure, hugging her bust and her hips. Blue and white glass beads jangled at her wrists, and a unique rose pedant winked from her neck. Her skirt was modest, but short enough to show off her long legs, which were toned by her white plaited wedges.

"Higarashi," Hojo breathed, stopping in front of Kagome with wide eyes. She was deep in thought, and didn't notice Hojo until the last minute, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Hojo-kun! Mou, you scared me!" Kagome blinked, before beaming.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Hojo replied, a grin splitting his face, "But it's even lovelier with you in it,"

Kagome blushed, laughing nervously. She was saved by a rather hyperactive birthday girl streaking down the garden path.

"Ooh, Kagome-chan! Those flowers are wonderful!"

"They're for you," Kagome laughed, though she handed them over a little reluctantly.

"Kawaii!" Eri breathed, appearing from behind Hojo, as a white and black butterfly arose from the petals, circling the teens' heads before rising into the dying sunset.

They made their way around the side of Yuka's house, through the intertwined bushes. It was like walking through a leafy, green tunnel, and Kagome's heart leapt at the splash of scarlet among the foliage, roses adorning the bushes like jewels.

"There's a lot of people here," Hojo observed intelligently, as they arrived in Yuka's large back yard. A barbeque was lit in the far corner, smoke belching into the air and giving the garden a hazy look. The sharp smell of coal mingled with the soft scent of the roses made Kagome relax a little. Music pulsed from a nearby sound system, the latest pop tune turned down low. Tea lights were dotted on the fence that ran the perimeter of the garden, flickering like fireflies.

Kagome realised she recognised very few people- it seemed a lot of Yuka's older brother's friends had turned up, as promised. There was a few lookers, but Kagome realised she wasn't interested. Not tonight.

"Would you like a drink?" Hojo asked, motioning to the groaning snacks table. Kagome inwardly moaned, realising her friends had slunk off and left her alone with Hojo.

"Yes please," Kagome replied, "I'm just going to give Yuka her card, I won't be a minute,"

Her friends had disappeared in the throng and Kagome shifted through the crowd, apologizing every few seconds.

"Yuka-chan!"

"Mou, Kagome-chan! You haven't shaken poor Hojo off already, have you?"

"Yuka-chan! Honestly! I'm here to give you this,"

Kagome zipped open her bag, producing the golden metallic envelope with a flourish.

Yuka squealed, immediately recognising and opening the vouchers to her favourite spa.

"Kagome-chan, you shouldn't have! The flowers were enough!"

Yuka hugged her excitedly, and for a moment Kagome closed her eyes, wishing she led the same simple life as her friend.

"It's nothing…"

"Higarashi-san? I got you a Coke; I hope that's alright…"

"Arigato, Hojo-kun," Kagome accepted the glass, and lost track of her friend once again.

_Oh come on…I wonder where Ayame-chan is? I can't believe Eri and Yuka intend to leave me with him all night…_

"Why don't we sit down?" Hojo asked, pointing out the bench under the large Sakura tree. It was in full bloom, the petals littering the ground like pale pink confetti.

There were others relaxing under the tree, leaning against the great bark. As Kagome and Hojo sat, a couple joined them on the bench, and proceeded to make out.

Loudly.

_This night could not get any better…_

Kagome sipped at her Coke, not really thirsty but purely out of the need of something to do. Hojo was sitting as straight as a board, his eyes on his shoes. The miko rolled her eyes.

The couple next to them got a little louder, and Kagome decided to take action, standing and pulling Hojo up with her free hand, "Neh, let's go for a walk Hojo-kun,"

"Sure!"

Kagome dumped her Coke on the table as they went by, letting Hojo lead the way leisurely to the side of the house. Two older guys were leaning against the side of the house smoking, and when Kagome passed by the larger of the two whistled approvingly. Kagome glanced at him, catching slick gelled hair and a pair of out of focus eyes. The guy managed a wink, and the miko resisted the urge to show him the finger. She didn't want poor Hojo having a heart attack, tempting as the idea sounded.

_The poor guy…I guess after cavorting with hanyou and youkai, humans just don't do it for me anymore…_

Hojo was waiting for her at the entrance of the rose bushes, a blush staining his cheeks. Kagome was certainly appealingly tonight, but he didn't like the attitude of the punks smoking against the wall.

"Don't worry Hojo," Kagome said with a wink, "Those kind of things don't bother me at all,"

"Well, if you're sure," Hojo said, obviously relieved, "I could have a word if you wanted…"

Kagome suppressed a giggle, images of Hojo offering the youths methods of giving up smoking while they laid into him flashing in her head.

"Nah, they aren't worth it…"

Hojo smiled, his eyes drifting beyond the house and up to the sky.

"It certainly is a beautiful night,"

Kagome wondered if Hojo had forgotten their previous conversation on this topic, but he continued.

"I meant what I said before, Higarashi-san…you look extremely beautiful tonight…though, you always do…"

Kagome blinked, Hojo's eyes suddenly turning to her own, staring at her so deeply her eyes began to water. She found it was impossible to look away, and Hojo placed a hand gently on her face, drawing that little bit closer…

"T-the roses are very beautiful too, neh?" Kagome added pathetically, desperately trying to change the conversation.

"Hai," Hojo let his hand drop to her own, and he pulled her deeper into the tunnel of the bushes. It was darker, light filtering through the top branches and creating spots of white on the otherwise dark path. Kagome was surrounded by the scent of roses and foliage, and it made her a little short of breath.

Hojo took this as nervousness, and he smiled gently at her, reaching to romantically pluck a rose off the bush and present it to her.

Halfway through this action, Kagome shivered, a presence sneaking over her and making her senses tingle.

"Itai!"

Hojo's cry made her jump from her daze, and she saw the boy drop to his knees. At first she thought petals from the rose were falling on the ground, but she then realised in horror it was Hojo's blood.

"Hojo-kun! What's wrong?"

Kagome knelt down quickly, and he dropped the flower, his blood dripping off the petals like rose tears. A large, sharp thorn had pierced through his palm, the blood staining the lines on his skin like an ink to paper.

"Oh, Hojo!" Kagome gasped, holding his shaking wrist. The boy was sweating heavily, his eyes focused on the blood alone.

"Right, close your eyes. Now, Hojo-kun!"

Kagome grasped the thorn, and gathering her strength, pulled it out in one piece.

"Got it!"

Hojo's eyes remained firmly shut and Kagome threw the thorn aside, shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Hojo-kun! Neh…Hojo!"

The boy wavered, his eyelids flickering as he wobbled, then keeled over onto the ground.

"Hojo-kun!" Kagome gasped, shaking the fallen frame in a panic.

"He's only fainted…"

A silky soft voice washed over Kagome, causing her neck to prickle. A bead of sweat dripped down her temple, and it was nothing to do with the heat.

"If I'd know it was going to be that effective, I would have tried it at the very beginning of the night…"

* * *

**If you want to read another IY/YYH crossover, I highly recommend madmiko's Hentai Bets. Not only is it one of the funniest fan fics I've ever read, but the plot is gripping and all the characters are portrayed brilliantly!**

_MediaMiner:_

**Purplebabe: Arigato as Well, very soon if you get what I mean!!**

**Kitsuneangel88: Of course not lol! You'll know when it's the end, and I promise this baby is only getting started!**

**Kagome093: Hehe glad you like! I love Yoko too, and he's one of my fav characters to write!! Let me know when you find Kurama's flaw!!**

**ChibiRin: Arigato! Hope you like this chappy too.**

**J0kEr: Neh, that's life…though I promise they won't always spoil Kagome's fun!!**

**Firedemon86: Hehe. Hope you like this chappy too!**

**This Sayuri-sama: Well, both, seeing how they're at different times lol. Hope you like this chappy as much!**

**PureMikoKagome69ner: woo, bold font and everything lol. Eeks…well, not quite a.s.a.p, gomen!!**

**Youkos girl: Thanks for the lovely long review!! Yup, I loved writing the scene with Yusuke- and the engagement party will be even more fun to write!! Well, I post at three different sites, but on average, I would say I get about 30 reviews per chapter. I'm a very lucky girl!!! I don't know Japanese, (unfortunately!!) only words and phrases I've picked up from the anime!**

**Kagome4Hiei: Well, not as soon as I hoped, but enjoy anyway!!**

**Fox Vixen: Hehe. Glad you enjoyed it!!**

**DragonKitsune: Oh, believe me, you are going to love the hotel thing!**

**Renata-sama: Hm, I see your point. I wish I could just make my story like:**

**KAGOME: Why am I longing after a guy who is in love with a dead woman? There is a SEX-ON-LEGS, silver kitsune over there, begging to be played with! Stuff this!**

**INUYASHA: Wahhh?**

**YOKO: Score!**

**But then, all my lovely ideas, angst, fluff and hentai-ness would be ultimately wasted. And it wouldn't make for much reading! Also I think Kagome is trying to do what she sees as best for Yoko, ie. Underplaying the kitsune's role in her life to Inuyasha. She doesn't know her own feelings for him yet, and in reality the girl is still in love with the hanyou. Besides, we know for the episodes Kagome generally is a nice person- if not she would have told Hojo where to go years ago- and instead she tries to keep everyone happy. Her little blow up at the end, I feel, was more true to Kagome's character.**

**Kizuna4me: Hope you like!**

**Xx-eww noo-xX: glad to hear it! Hope you liked this as much!**

**Ookamikasumi: Arigato! I've tried working on description, so I hope you see and improvement…sometimes I worry I overdue the setting so I tend to have all or none of description!! But I'll try to keep that in check! Heh, I'll keep that chocolate idea in mind. Though, luckily, the MAJOR angst scene is a little while off!**

**_FanFiction:_**

**Madmiko:****Hehe. I'm glad you fully appreciate all the little gems I try to put into my work. Sometimes, I read your reviews, and it's like the process of my writing again, because I'm like 'Ah, I remember that part now!'. I'm very glad you're enjoying so far, and hope you go this ride with me to the end!!**

**PadFootCc: Yay! Cookie for reviewing on both!**

**Silver Night Fox: I try my best! Though not as soon as I'd hoped, enjoy!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: Ahh, that would be telling!**

**Kagome-Is-Kool: Aw! Love you for lovin it!**

**Chiyeko-Kakiko-Takahashi: Woo, that is one hell of a name! Lol well I can't make any promises at this stage, though I will tell you there is more Yoko Kagome goodness to come! Cookie for 100th review!!!**

**Captaincarnival: indeed!**

**Mika Huntress: Glad you enjoyed! I post as much as I can, so please bare with me!**

**S.TNickolian: Kurama filling in the gaps…I like it I like it!**

**Brooke: Arigato! Will do!**

**Mysticalwaves21: No, Inu still has a fight to battle lol!**

**Roadkill2580: I have noticed Inu being a little OC, and you're right, it's purely to fit in with my plot. But I'll try showing his nice side when I can!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Me too!**

**Phoenixiafyre: Well, I think Kagome was a little surprised, and also secretly revealed in the attention! She's only human, after all…**

**HOTTIE WIT A JOB: glad you liked!**

_**Imaginative Love:**_

**Faye: Aw, I'm totally glad you enjoyed! You might prefer reading this on fanfiction or mediaminer though- I'm too tired to format on this site!!**

**Kri10: There's actually two ways of spelling it, like there are two ways for Youko, Yoko, Suuichi, Suichii, etc…but glad you enjoyed!**


	18. Hot property

**Thank Kami I'm on my hols! Well, technically they aren't holidays, more like two weeks of solid revision, but in between my studies I'll hopefully be able to write more of this!**

**I'm so overwhelmingly pleased with the reviews I've been getting for this fic- we're almost at 300 on Mediaminer and about 120 on FanFiction! Arigato for all your support!**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Ningen: human_

_Ano: umm_

_Ja: bye_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Hot Property**

The voice came from behind her and Kagome could feel the piercing gaze fixed on the back of her head. All the little hair on her skin tingled, as if she had been electrocuted. That would explain the frightening swell of her heart, palpitating against her rib cage.

Kagome turned slowly, still crouched on the ground. As a result, she was looking upwards, in time to see starling green eyes emerge from the equally emerald foliage. Leaves parted, the very tips adoringly caressing the scarlet locks of their master. Kagome swallowed, feeling as vulnerable as a prey cornered by its predator. There was a peculiar look in his eyes, a certain curve of his lip, and even the way he held himself was reminiscent of the bandit that Kagome had left behind that morning.

Time seemed to slow, as if the kitsune had control over the seconds as well as the vegetation.

"Kurama-kun…" Kagome licked her lips nervously, trying to bring some moisture back to her sandpaper tongue, "It was you?"

A light chuckle filled the air, as deft fingers stroked the bushes, seeking the sister of the crimson flower that had pricked the out-cold boy minutes before. This time there was no cry of pain or blood- the rose almost squirmed into the kitsune's hand, begging to be touched by its master.

"On the contrary, Kagome…the ningen would have stabbed himself with or without my intervention…the fainting, however, was an unseen bonus…"

Then Kagome was on her feet, a strong arm winding fast around her waist, the petals of the rose kissing her cheek.

"But…why?"

Kurama brought his lips close to Kagome's ear, the petals now stroking her lips back and forth. All Kagome could smell was the heady scent of the rose, and she knew it wasn't the flower's scent alone.

"I was simply saving you from a clear moment of distress…" The rose left her lips as Kurama stroked one finger down her neck, before tracing the skin around Kagome's pendent, "After all, that is what this is for…"

Kagome swallowed again. Kurama was clearly acting out of character, and she knew Yoko must be some what prevailing in his mind. This was confirmed by the golden glittering in the avatar's eyes, the slight sharpened toothed grin.

"Kurama-kun…"

Just then, the rose swept back across her mouth, before being replaced by a warm lips, just as soft in comparison to the petals. Kagome blinked, the arm around her waist tightening, pressing her bust against the avatar's chest. The kitsune used one crooked finger to tilt back her chin, sealing the seam of her lips before delving inside. Kagome couldn't suppress a moan as his tongue found hers; lapping at her in such a possessive way Kagome felt as though she was being consumed. This was neither a Kurama kiss nor a Yoko kiss- it was a mixture of the two, and it threatened to melt Kagome from the inside. The miko's hands crept up the avatar's jumper, her fingers drinking in the hardest and vastness of the male's chest. She settled in his hair, the sheer silkiness of his mane making her eyes flutter.

"Kagome," Kurama groaned against her mouth as the miko unconsciously leaned closer against the kitsune. He pulled back a little, on to pursue a path down her neck, his tongue hot and clammy on her already slick skin. The miko shuddered violently, her fingers still threaded through the avatar's ruby red locks, a few stray hairs staining silver. It was only when Kurama's tongue dipped into her cleavage did her hazel eyes open with a flash, to catch sight of Hojo-kun still on a heap on the ground.

"Kurama-kun…stop…"

The kitsune protested, his eyes gazing upwards, carrying a sense of drunken enthrallment, but Kagome moved her hands to his cheeks and guided him to his feet.

When he was standing, Kagome made to go to Hojo-kun, but Kurama grabbed her wrist, a little growl vibrating through his chest.

"He's out of it!!" Kagome protested, tugging at her hand, "Kurama-kun, I can't leave him lying here!"

Begrudgingly Kurama let her go, watching as she crouched down and tapped the cheek of the weak ningen.

"Hojo-kun," Kagome said softly, "Hojo-kun, come on now,"

The boy stirred, and the miko flashed a look at the avatar.

"Meet me around the front," Kurama said quickly, "No more than ten minutes, or I'll come looking for you,"

Kagome nodded, her gaze directed back to Hojo as the boy blinked his eyes. Luckily Kurama had already disappeared.

"H-Higarashi-san?" Hojo stuttered, "Why am I on the ground?"

Kagome tried to keep her face straight.

"You passed out, Hojo-kun, don't you remember? You pricked your palm on the rose…"

"Ah," Hojo's eyes closed again, his face twisted in a grimace, "How embarrassing…"

Kagome smiled gently.

"It's alright, Hojo-kun, though I was worried about you,"

"You were?" the boy sat up, clasping his uninjured hand in Kagome's. The miko blinked, hoping Kurama wasn't nearby to see this.

"Well yeah," Kagome stammered, "I couldn't understand why you'd passed out…"

Hojo deflated.

"Oh, that…I've always been the same, ever since I was young. It's the sight of blood…I've tried everything, but it still makes me queasy,"

"That's a shame," Kagome said, hoping Hojo would let go soon, "I always thought you'd make a great doctor,"

Hojo shook his head, "No, I think I'd be better staying with the family business…herbal remedies, and the like…"

Hojo rose, finally letting go of Kaogme's hand in order to brush himself down.

"Well, how can I repay you, Higarashi-san? I feel like I've somewhat ruined your night…"

Kagome struggled to keep her face expressionless.

_Woo, how he can still have such an ego after all this…_

"To be honest, Hojo-kun," Kagome said, putting on a pained expression and touching her head, "I've got quite a headache. If you could tell Yuka I had to go, I'd be much obliged,"

Hojo's face fell, and Kagome felt mean for lying, but there was no way she was staying at this party one minute longer.

"I'll walk you home then," Hojo said, disappointment coating his voice.

"Ano…a friend of mine is leaving anyway," Kagome made up, feeling awful for the further lying, "He lives near me, so I think I'll just walk with him,"

"Oh…alright," Hojo's face took on a heated blush as he continued,

"I enjoyed our little time together, Higarashi-san…"

The miko smiled and waved, "Ja, Hojo-kun. See you later!"

* * *

Kagome speedily passed out the other side of the rose bushes, seeing Kurama sitting on the kerb, his head in his hands. A few people were standing outside Yuka's front door, their laughter mingling with the noise of the city's night time.

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome hurried over to the avatar, "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her, very much himself again. His swirling sea eyes were swimming with a mixture of embarrassment, pleasure and guilt.

"Kagome," he said, rising to his feet, "Please forgive my behaviour tonight…I can't begin to explain…"

The miko glanced at the guest loitering on the porch, and grabbed Kurama's hand.

"Let's walk as we talk,"

* * *

The streets were subdued, everyone either taking advantage of the beautiful night in their back gardens, or enjoying it in the heart of the city. The atmosphere was calm and soothing, and Kagome didn't let go of Kurama's hand as they finally turned off Yuka's street. She liked the feeling of his fingers clasped in hers.

Kagome snatched a glance at Kurama, whose shamrock eyes were clouded with trouble.

"Kurama-kun," Kagome said softly, running her thumb over his, "Don't worry about it. I know Yoko influenced your actions tonight…I guess I can't blame him. I could tell he was annoyed with how I left this morning,"

Kurama blinked, and then gave a small sigh.

"You are a free person Kagome- Yoko has no right to be annoyed with you. Besides, tonight…Yoko and I were equally balanced in our actions- to be honest, it scared me…"

Kagome stopped, clearly confused.

"What do you mean?"

Kurama bit his lip, his eyes wavering as they met her own.

"I was going to visit you when I realised you had retuned. In fact, I was literally out the door when Hiei dropped in. We ended up taking some time catching up, and then I arrived at your house, but discovered you had left for a party,"

Kagome watched him intently.

"I really wanted to see you," Kurama admitted. "I thought if I could just catch a glimpse or two of you, that would satisfy me until tomorrow, or when ever I would see you next…but that boy…"

"Hojo-kun?" Kagome supplied softly.

"Hai," Kurama ran one hand through his hair, looking very uncomfortable,

"You see, a few days ago some girls in my class commented on how you had walked home with a boy one day, and he had gave you a gift, and so…when I saw him never far from your side, it infuriated me…"

Kurama gave the miko a faint smile, "If I was jealous, Kagome, Yoko was so much more. When I saw him lead you into the rose bushes, it was like something cracked. But it wasn't like Yoko had taken over…I guess my feelings were as strong as his. I'm truly sorry for not being able to hold myself back,"

"Kurama-kun," Kagome breathed, her eyes closed and a sweet smile upon her face.

The avatar was startled. She giggled happily, trying to cover her mouth. Her lids opened, her hazel eyes shinning.

"You think I would be angry at you for something like this?" she asked.

"In all honesty I'm just glad you managed to control yourself so it wasn't something worse! It maybe wasn't very nice, but there was no lasting harm, was there?"

"You aren't disgusted?" Kurama asked with eyes wide, "You don't see me as a low, possessive, animal?"

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome gasped, bringing his hand to her chest as she placed her own around it, "I would never think that! Besides, I'm used to a possessive youkai- namely one inu hanyou! And what happened tonight isn't even on the scale of what I consider 'disgusting'!"

_I wouldn't say it aloud, but the fact you were jealous Kurama…it was quite wonderful…_

"I'm glad," Kurama smiled genuinely, "I would hate to think I'd risked our relationship. I know I have no right in interfering with your personal life, and if you really like that huma-H-Hojo, then I won't get in your way,"

"Oh, Kurama," Kagome giggled, "He's just a friend- a hopeless, full of himself and relentless friend at that. He'll never be nothing more. He's not my type at all,"

"Oh," Kurama said, trying not to sound too relieved. He smiled, feeling foolish, and then flicked his eyes over Kagome.

"So, what is your type then?"

Kagome laughed, putting her finger on her lip.

"I'm not sure myself, really!"

"In that case," Kurama grinned, his fingers slipping through Kagome's as his free hand took her other, "Let me help you decide,"

Kagome couldn't resist as he kissed her again, this time softer and carefully, but the need was still there, the tension burning in a coiled ball low in her stomach. They held each other so close Kagome was surprised they didn't merge together.

_Though I very much doubt Kurama needs another voice in his head…_

* * *

They finally broke apart, content on just holding hands as they headed to the Higarashi shrine.

"Oh, I'd completely forgotten," Kurama said as they reached the bottom of the steps, "Yusuke phoned. He's throwing an engagement party next weekend. It's an overnight stay, and I was allowed to bring you along, I you want,"

Kagome faltered, and Kurama quickly added,

"You would have your own room, of course!"

The miko laughed, relieved.

_I wasn't sure what Kurama had been suggesting at first!_

"I'd need to ask my mama. Though it sounds like fun! I'd love to meet your friends- they sound so…interesting!"

Kurama laughed, "Well, I know they would love to meet you,"

_Especially Yusuke!_

"It's only ten," Kagome said, glancing at Kurama's watch,

"Why don't you come up with me and we'll ask together? She'll probably be happier hearing it from you,"

"Of course,"

Kagome blinked as they waked passed the well house.

_That's right…I promised Inuyasha I'd come back tonight… I don't even need to worry about holding hands here though…I know Inuyasha won't come looking for me unless I'm late…kami forbid I should go against his wishes…_

As if reading her mind, Kurama asked, "When are you going back?"

"Tonight," Kagome replied, "I can't be bothered with Inuyasha, but I really need to apologise for not returning to Sango…"

Kurama nodded, stroking her palm with his finger in understanding.

"Mou…" Kagome's face flushed, and a thought hit her with a sickening punch.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, concerned.

"Kikyo…she saw me and Yoko today…I had forgotten completely…if she's seen Inuyasha today she might have said something…"

Kurama remembered too, the memory that, at the time, had caused him to groan audibly in pleasure. Swallowing, he breathed deeply to try and forget that rush he had experienced that morning.

_**You might forget it, Suuichi, but I sure as hell won't….**_

_I don't think it'll be all that easy to…_

_**Well, I don't blame you…**_

Kurama struggled to stay in the present as they arrived at the front door. He was not going to sound very convincing if he couldn't string two words together and his eyes were glazed over.

"Mama! I'm back!"

The middle aged woman wandered into the room, drying her hands on a tea towel.

"Back so soon, Kagome? Ah, and Kurama-kun, nice to see you again,"

"And you," Kurama replied, bowing his head quickly. Kagome kicked off her wedges, and motioned to Kurama to follow her into the kitchen, where her mother had went to turn on the kettle.

"Yeah, the party wasn't too great," Kagome said, smiling, "But Kurama met me and offered to walk me home,"

_Well he would have…_

"Arigato, Kurama-kun," Mama Higarashi beamed, "I don't like the idea of my Kagome wandering the streets this late,"

"It was no trouble, Higarashi-san,"

"Mama," Kagome said, taking three cups out of the cupboard, "Kurama's invited me along to his friend's party next weekend- it's an overnight stay. Can I go?"

"Ano…" Mama looked from Kurama to Kagome, "Where is it?"

"The Hotel Nikko," Kurama confirmed in his soft voice, "Yusuke has kindly booked us each a room, as it would be quite the journey after a party. It's also too far away from my mother's house, otherwise Kagome and I could have stayed there,"

Kagome looked expectedly at her mother. Mama Higarashi bit her lip, deep in thought.

"It's all paid for," Kurama went on to explain, "And my friends are anxious to meet Kagome,"

The miko blushed slightly, wondering exactly what Kurama had said to his friends about her. No doubt they were interested in her because of what she was, but it was nice Kurama had mentioned her at all.

"Well…" Kagome's mother said, "It wouldn't want you to miss such an exciting opportunity…I've heard the Hotel Nikko is quite the experience, but…"

She fixed Kurama with a steady stare, "I would be trusting you with my daughter's safety, Kurama. I hope you don't abuse that trust,"

Kagome coloured, embarrassed, but Kurama smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Higarashi-san. I would ensure Kagome was safe at all times,"

_**From all other males in the vicinity…**_

"Arigato, mama!" Kagome beamed, hugging her mother. She knew it wouldn't really be problem- her mother knew she had grown up fast over the last few years due to her time in the past.

"Well, I better take my leave," Kurama said, "I have a job early tomorrow morning,"

"A job?" Mama Higarashi asked, "Oh, what do you do?"

"I garden for a few people," Kurama smiled, "It pays the bills, and doesn't cost me much effort!"

Kagome laughed, before saying "I'll walk you out,"

"Sorry I couldn't stay for tea," Kurama said to Kagome's mother,

"Goodnight Higarashi-san,"

"Goodnight, Kurama-kun, travel safely,"

* * *

They walked under the stars, the night still but in no ways cold. Darkness seemed to make the shrine grounds grow, and the two walked slowly, neither really wanting to part.

"Arigato for tonight," Kagome said suddenly, looking at Kurama with bright eyes,

"I was feeling pretty down at that party, but you lifted my spirits,"

She looked away, suddenly shy, her words sounding childish and meaningless.

"Kagome," a hand slowly turned her face back towards his. Her raven hair shone in the moonlight, pooling over her body and illuminating her skin.

"I know Hojo got there first but…you look beautiful tonight,"

Kurama kissed Kagome softly, increasing the pressure a little before breaking away.

Kagome touched her lips with two fingers, her eyes smiling at the avatar before her.

"I'll visit when you get back," Kurama said, "Don't let Inuyasha get to you too much. No doubt Yoko will intervene at some point or another,"

"Yeah," Kagome laughed, walking with him to the first step. A glimmer caught Kurama's eyes, as the moonlight bounced off Kagome's necklace.

"That reminds me," Kurama chucked, catching the chain in his fingers and holding the rose pendant aloft, "I'm guessing you haven't looked at the back of this?"

"The back?" Kagome asked, questioningly. With a kitsune grin, Kurama held the chain, so that the rose twirled in front of Kagome's eyes. Catching the curled edges of the delicately crafted petals, Kagome scanned the silver plated back of the pendant. At first she saw nothing, but on further examination Kagome picked out the small four kanji engraved into the silver:

Property of Yoko Kurama.

* * *

**I'm not sure what happened to my reviews last time! If you didn't get a reply, I've reloaded the chapter, so hopefully it'll reappear!**

**_Mediaminer:_**

**Sardave: ****Ah, glad I stimulated your senses!! Hope you enjoyed this chappy as much!**

**Lildevil474: Hope this one was as great!**

**Kitsuneangel88: Hah, well you were right, it was Kurama!**

**VixenOfTheFlame: To stab Hojo, so he could get Kagome on her own. Hehe, mean, neh?**

**J0kEr: It was Kurama…but gone a little Yoko. Lol!**

**Xx-eww nooxX: I wish I could make my chappies longer, but I don't have the time!**

**DragonKitsune: Hehe, Kawaii! Hurry I shall!**

**Todavialoca: Glad you like!!**

**Lady Niona: Well, hope you enjoyed finding out!**

**Madmiko: Lol, I'm glad you found it funny! It was a pleasure to mention your fic! I can't wait for the SD to meet Kagome, though it probably won't be as good as in your fic, I'll try my best! I do have a few funny scenes up my sleeve!! Hoped you enjoyed Kurama time! **

**Purplebabe: Nope you're dead right! Well done!**

**Sins: Yup, I'm a cliffy-a-holic! Gomen!**

**Ookamikasumi: Ah, glad you like! Thanks for the pages, they were very helpful! Unfortunately I can't write yet without using 'said' now and again, but I think I'll cut down when I can! One thing though, when I view my story I see the spaces between paragraphs, so this might just be a technical error!!**

**Kagome4Hiei: Well, hopefully this was soon, compared to last time!! Thanks for lilith: Glad to hear it, and I hope you enjoyed this chappy too!**

**_FanFiction:_**

**Crystal lilith: Glad to hear it, and I hope you enjoyed this chappy too! **

**S.T.Nickolian: You were right, and hope you liked what followed!**

**Gizmo369: Aw, I love you for loving it!**

**Phoenixiafyre: It's true, there are many bad, samey crossovers out there, which mainly inspired me to write this. I can't give the paring away yet, but I hope you'll continue to read til the end!**

**Ahaad: glad you think so!**

**Kagome-Is-Kool: Arigato! I love to hear that!**

**HOTTIE WIT A JOB: I did! Yay!**

**Silver Night Fox: Kurama! You were right!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: it was Kurama!**

**01waterlily: Hope you liked this chappy as much!**

**Iris Ninja: Yoko is the best, neh? Arigato, I hope this story continues to be successful! **


	19. Perfect Understanding

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. That pleasure belongs to their rightful owners, ****Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi!**

**Ano…**

**As you can tell, I didn't get much done fan fic wise during the 'hols'!**

**Gomen!!**

**My first exam is in 3 days time (English) so I've been very busy studying!! I've managed to pull myself away, but sorry for that delay- a nice long chappy for you!**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Ookami- wolf _

_Eto/ano - umm…_

_Gomen- sorry_

_Hai- yes_

_Cho- butterfly (Also girl's name)_

_Nani- what_

_Ningen- human_

_Kawaii- cute_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Perfect Understanding**

In her short seventeen-year long life, Kagome had: been bestowed with useless health gifts; asked to bear a monk's child (several times); been claimed by an ookami prince and consequently had to break up fights with said prince and a certain inu hanyou, and had nearly celebrated a honeymoon with a poison maker (without having the wedding first). She was used to being placed in surprising situations with the opposite sex and coming out smelling of roses.

_How appropriate…_

Kagome ground her teeth as Kurama let the necklace drop back to her chest.

"Kurama-kun," Kagome asked, sickly sweet, "Is there anyway you could get Yoko to come out for a moment?"

"Eto…" Kurama faltered at the blazing look in Kagome's eyes, "I'm afraid not…"

Kagome laughed, brought back to her normal self at the slightly scared look on the avatar's face. Then again, he had never seen her angry before.

"Gomen, Kurama-kun. It just…really does my head in when the males in my life act as though they own me!"

Kagome's lip curled, images flashing before her eyes…

"_Kagome is my woman!"_

"_Get you hands off her, monk!"_

"_So you see? My ancestor was married to a girl called Kagome!"_

Shaking her head, Kagome put a hand to her temple. Kurama was watching her peculiar behaviour with growing concern.

"Are you quite all right, Kagome?"

"Hai!" Kagome flashed a grin before opening her arms, "I really have to go now though, Kurama-kun. Arigato again for tonight,"

Kurama wrapped his arms around the miko, inhaling the scent of her before he had to let go.

"Take care," he said, wishing that she wasn't leaving so soon.

"And you!"

Kagome gave the avatar one last look before running inside and upstairs to her room. Everyone was getting ready for bed, and Kagome was getting reading for her life on the other side of the well.

Luckily her yellow rucksack was all stocked up and ready to go, so Kagome just had to shimmy out of her party clothes into something more practical. It was still humid, so Kagome changed into a pair of soft denim three quarter length combats and a black Chinese-style shirt. Unable to find an appropriate bra- the neckline curved in a low sweep from butterfly button below her throat- Kagome decided to do without.

_It's dark outside, and besides, I'll be changing into my Pjs as soon as I get there!_

Kagome would have walked there in night wear, but she didn't want to give any of the poor farmers' heart attacks. Her strap top and hot pants were quite revealing, after all.

Kagome threw the pack over her shoulder, and was about to leave the room when she felt a familiar pull tug at her mind.

_Oops, _Kagome backtracked, fishing the shikon-no-tama out of her handbag's zip compartment, _almost forgot!_

She placed the chain over her neck, brushing the rose pendant as she did so. In the pitch black darkness of her room, Kagome turned over the necklace, as if expecting the kanji to have disappeared.

But there they were, picked out in the moonlight and clear to see. Kagome felt that swooping sensation in her stomach, similar to the freefall feeling she got on rollercoaster rides, just the second as they plummeted to earth.

_Honestly…that kitsune is even worse than Kouga-kun!_

Kagome crept into her mother's room, kissing the sleeping woman on the cheek before repeating the act in her brother and grandfather's faces. The night was so still, and Kagome took a deep breath before opening the doors of the well house.

* * *

Shippo had been crushed when Inuyasha had stormed into the hut, muttering that Kagome had gone down the well. It was the second time the miko had left without saying goodbye, and Shippo wondered if she loved the human housing the soul of Yoko Kurama more than him.

Sango seemed a little put out, but seeing as they could do no shard hunting that day, she decided to spend the time training with Kirara. Shippo wondered if something had happened between the duo, because Sango kept looking at the fire-neko with a bemused face, then shaking her head like the hanyou when his hair was wet. Miroku headed to the mountains to meditate, and Inuyasha sat in the hut tapping his foot and generally being annoying.

It was a beautiful day.

Shippo headed to the bridge, dangling his pawed feet in the water as the clear river tricking by with a tranquil sound. The little kitsune wondered if he should try perfecting his swimming, but on recalling the incident when he had nearly drowned, he settled for dipping his feet.

Shippo closed his eyes, and was sunbathing for about ten minutes when he scented a human girl creeping his way. She was small, young like him, and was moving in an almost predatory way. Shippo kept his eyes closed, interested at what the girl was going to do. He knew she must be new to the village, as her scent was unfamiliar to him, and he knew all the village children his age by smell rather than sight.

"Tag!"

Shippo felt a sharp tap on his shoulder, before a childish giggle burst behind him. He spun around, surprised, having expected the girl to be trying to steal from him, or push him in the river. His emerald eyes settled on a young girl a little taller than himself, with dark hair in pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a simple powder blue kimono, and she reminded Shippo of Rin.

"You're it!" The girl said with a grin, pointing to Shippo, as if he hadn't heard her the first time.

"You can't just tag me," Shippo argued, walking over to her, "How was I supposed to know we were playing? I don't even know who you are!"

The girl blinked at him, and Shippo expected her to burst into tears, like most other children when he argued with them. Instead, this girl laughed.

"You're right!" She bowed, still grinning, "My name's Cho. We're playing tag!"

And without further warning, she leapt forward, taping Shippo on the chest, before darting off again. The kitsune watched her, startled, as she looked back at him, her laughter carrying on the breeze.

He shrugged, and gave chase

* * *

Shippo and Cho played even until the sun was dying in the pink stained sky. They ended up in Inuyasha forest, having tired all the hiding places in the village. Shippo rested his hands on his knees, a little out of breath as he let Cho streak ahead. The kitsune had never had so much fun playing with a human before- usually they said he cheated due to his youkai senses, or gave up after he won the first few games. But Cho was energetic, bubbly, and most of all, fast.

_Maybe she has very diluted youkai blood in her…leopard, or wolf…_

She lived up to her name, weaving around the trees and fluttering out of Shippo's reach, evading most of his advances whenever he managed to draw near. Now they were in the denser parts of the forest, and as the night darkened, Shippo thought it might be a good idea to head back home.

"Cho!" Shippo called out, the forest around him silent, save for the scrapings of youkai on the floor and tweeting of birds in the trees. He listened hard, but the girl didn't reply. Shippo scuttled up a nearest branch, breathing deeply. Her scent, like fresh cut grass, was hard to detect in this part of the forest.

"CHO!" Shippo yelled, getting worried now. He would have surely heard her scream if something had happened….

"AIIIII!"

The little kit winced as he took off to the sound of the noise.

_Spoke too soon!_

Shippo pounded through the undergrowth, scampering over overgrown roots and kicking up leaves. It wasn't long until Cho was in his sights, and unfortunately she wasn't alone.

"Chikushou!" Shippo breathed, as he took in the massive, writhing mass of scales in front of him. It was a cobra youkai, and by the purple colour of its skin, and the markings on its head, Shippo recognised it to be the similar to the snake that Kagome and Inuyasha had fought not so long ago.

Shippo gulped, seeing Cho shudder in fear as the cobra slithered around her, hissing with a forked tongue, its orange eyes focused on the human girl.

"Where i-s-s the miko?"

Shippo's stomach dropped a notch further.

_It wants Kagome!_

Cho shook her head, shouting, "I told you, I don't know! She's not at the village today!"

"Lie-s-s!"

Shippo yelped as the snake struck, stopping its circling as it swiped down at its prey. He ran forward, as if he could somehow help, and saw just in time as Cho dodged the strike, bolting over the snake's massive coiled body, her kimono catching on the scales and pulling her back.

"Cho!" Shippo rushed to her side, pulling her so they stumbled into the grass. He could smell her fear and her blood, but more prominently the snake's anger, as it spun and redirected its gaze to Shippo.

The kit stood on shaky legs in front of the still fallen girl, feeling Cho's fingers gripping his arm. The cobra looked down at the pair with a mocking glint in its luminous eyes, before opening its cavernous jaw suggestively.

Before he could think logically, age old survival tactics kicked in, and the kit let open his mouth to emit a high pitched wail.

* * *

Yoko was in his favourite tree, thinking. In fact, it never used to be his favourite tree, but since he met Kagome, it had become thus, as it had a perfect view of the well, yet was hidden from view.

He hadn't been in the tree all day. After Kagome had left, he was tempted to follow her and the hanyou, but realised this could cause a fight and besides, there was another miko he intended to pursue.

But his search was fruitless, which was a shame, because there was a killer plant Yoko had just developed and he was dying to introduce it to a certain dead miko.

_Could you kill something that was dead, anyway?_

This was one of Yoko's musings as he returned to his tree. There were others;

_Will Kagome return before her time is up, and will Inuyasha retrieve her if that is the case?_

_Did Kagome really have a 'party' to go to, or was she just making excuses to get away from me?_

The kitsune drummed his fingers against the worn bark, and wondered why on earth he was so infatuated with this slip of a miko.

Yoko Kurama did not fall in love. He made love, people fell in love with him, he loved certain things, but he did not _fall_ in love.

Yet, for the first time in his life, all his thoughts were fixated on something he could not steal, make off with, or otherwise plunder.

_I need to go on a pursuit. I've just fallen out of routine. I'm craving adventure, and so my passions are otherwise being diverted._

Yoko threaded his fingers through a silky thread of silver spun hair. That had to be it. He had tried to steal the shikon-no-tama, had been unsuccessful, and so was unconsciously casting about for something else to become obsessed with.

Yoko Kurama did not fall in love.

The problem was kitsune were love craving creatures. Their families, the clans of the silver and the red, were so closely knit and interwoven, that they were all closely connected. But Yoko had broken away from that many years ago, and instead of regrouping with the other silver clans of the north, he had remained a loner, too ashamed and frightened to return to his kin. He had grown cold over the years, never letting anyone getting close, making more enemies than friends. Even though kitsune were well known for having more lovers than most of the other youaki species put together, and rarely mating, Yoko went through more females than most. They all bored him, irritated him even, with their constant plying of his affections. And when objects lost their value, kitsune replaced them, with shiner versions.

Therein lay Yoko's problem. Kagome hadn't lost her shine. He doubted she ever would. She was vibrant, witty, the opposite of dull. He couldn't imagine Kagome's life being boring, or the lives of those that she belonged to.

_I'm thinking too much. I should go kill something._

And as if the gods had heard him, Yoko heard the kitsune cry for help.

The silver bandit started so much he nearly fell out of his tree, managing to push off a lower branch and land on his feet rather ungracefully, but upright none the less. His heart was thumping like a rabbit's, and he set off in a run in the direction of the call.

Yoko had only made that wail once in his life, when he had found the broken and lifeless remains of his clan, the night he had snuck back to the human village. But that night, as the tears pooled in his eyes and his heart blackened against the human race, no one was left to answer his call.

* * *

The snake cackled, or at least Shippo thought it did something similar, which involved a lot of hissing and spitting.

"You think I will take pity on you?" The snake spoke, its scales scraping off each other as it slid around Shippo and Cho, "Tell me where the miko i-s-s, and I might not kill you, kit-s-sune. The human however…well, I am hungry anyway…."

Cho's grip on Shippo's arm tightened, but she stood up, her legs jelly like.

"Run for it, Shippo! It doesn't want you!"

"No!" Shippo looked at Cho from the corner of his eyes, "I won't leave you to be eaten!"

The kit looked up as fiercely as he could at the huge cobra, hoping that Yoko was somewhere in the vicinity, or another kitsune was passing. Even Inuyasha might have heard it, but Shippo remembered he had threatened to go fetch Kagome if she wasn't back, so he might be beyond hearing.

"Why do you want the miko?" Shippo asked, trying to buy time.

"That i-s-s none of your bu-s-sine-s-s!"

"Well, Cho wasn't lying," Shippo retorted, "She isn't even here…she's…uh…visiting the sick in another town!"

"What town?"

Shippo faltered. He couldn't let the snake go and kill other innocent people.

"I don't know its name!" He replied desperately.

The snake's tongue flicked out, licking the air.

"I can tas-ste your lie-s-s!!"

"Shippo!"

The walls of the snake's body slammed around them, squeezing them together. Shippo transformed instinctively with a pop into his pink balloon form, and with another pop landed on top of the coils, pulling desperately at the still trapped Cho.

"I'll eat you fir-s-t then!"

Shippo looked up in time to see the snake's head speeding towards him. With a yell, he let go off Cho's hands and tumbled back to earth, rolling out of the way. The snake sliced by him, the ground shaking at the impact. Shippo panted as his mind raced.

_I can't use kitsune-bi, the flames with just heat up the scales…that would danger Cho even more…_

_Any tricks would just anger him and he might eat Cho…_

Just as he was thinking of doing something rash, Shipo heard a noise that made his heart squeeze.

_The answering call! Yoko is coming!!_

Grinning, Shippo jumped up, running over and kicking the snake hard on its side. This was no more than an elbow to the massive youkai, but it hissed none the less.

"You in-s-solent-"

"Silence!" Shippo backtracked, calling his illusionary black fire to swell around him, "I have endured enough!"

"Nani?" The snake asked slowly, watching the kitsune in confusion, "Have you gone mad?"

"You!" Shippo pointed a finger at the cobra as he grinned, one fang protruding from his lip, "You have angered me! I will now show you my true form!"

"Nani?" the snake spat, as Shippo took a handful of powder out his furry waistcoat.

"Hah!" He threw it to the ground, and a swirling silver fog crept around them. Cho struggled in the confusion, but the scales tightened around her, restricting her breathing. She couldn't see anything through the dense fog, and she wondered if this was a trick, or if Shippo really was something else…

"Keh!" the cobra coughed, shaking its head to clear the mist, "Your little kitsune friend has ran, ningen ona! He has left you to my mercy!"

Cho tightened her fists.

_Not Shippo, he wouldn't do that…_

"Snake," Came a sleek, elegant voice from the smoke, "Do not underestimate me,"

Both child and cobra waited with baited breath for the fog to clear. Standing where Shippo had previously been, was a kitsune in humanoid form. A hand threaded through cascading silver hair. Unconcerned amber eyes sought out the snake's orange slits. The mist shimmered around him, clinging to his skin like his light white robes. Raw, untamed energy crackle and spat around the snake's body.

"NANI?" The snake screamed, its eyes ablaze, "How can a red kitsune turn into a silver one??"

The figure tilted his head, as though he was not dignified to answer the question. Instead he drew two red roses from his hair, glowing against the awesome brightness.

"Release the ningen," spoke the silver kitsune, "And I will make this painless,"

"This-s-s i-s a trick!" hissed the snake, "I WON'T BE DECIVED!"

The cobra lashed out, its jaws unhinging as it prepared to swallow Yoko whole. The kitsune didn't blink, merely gave a flick of his wrist. There was an awesome screech, and the snake thrashed blindly, the forest floor vibrating in its wake. Shippo snuck out from behind Yoko, darting forward in time to catch the fallen Cho. They both scampered back behind the silver bandit, peering around his tail as he observed the cobra crash to the ground, a rose piercing each eye.

"Pathetic," Yoko remarked. He looked down at the cowering kit and girl, and smirked.

"I trust no harm became of you?"

Cho looked from the winding mass of the dead snake to Yoko's glowing orbs and shook her head.

"Arigato, kitsune-sama,"

Shippo remembered he had smelled Cho's blood before, and checked her over anxiously. Her kimono was shredded at the back, and there were burn marks smudged with blood, but she seemed alright.

Shippo bowed deeply to Yoko, "Once again, you have saved my life,"

The silver bandit tilted his head, regarding the kit fondly as he laid his hand on Shippo's honey coloured hair.

"I answered the call- it was my duty,"

* * *

Kagome squeaked as a pair of hands hauled her up from the well. Golden globes blazed in the dark, searching for her eyes.

"You're late," Inuyasha remarked, "I was just coming to get you,"

Kagome clambered into the grass, eyes adjusting from the blinding blue light of the well to the utter darkness of the past. The moon was hidden away, but stars dotted the skies, sparkling like fallen glitter on a black canvas.

"I'm not," Kagome snapped, "You said one night, didn't you? The night's not over,"

The miko closed her mouth quickly at the hanyou's hurt expression.

_It's fine for him to snap at me though…_

"Well, you're here now," Inuyasha said gruffly, "So let's just go,"

Kagome nodded tiredly, and was half thinking about taking Inuyasha's hand when the hanyou froze.

She almost bumped into him, stooping just short of his back. "Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked over his shoulder, confused. She couldn't sense any youki…

Her reincarnation looked back at her, her face expressionless.

Kagome reckoned if she moved real quick, she could jump down the well before Kikyo could shout, 'I saw you!'

As it was, she remained glued to the spot, a deep flush creeping over her face as she remembered how Kikyo had last seen her.

"Kikyo?" the hanyou asked, surprised.

"Inuyasha," the dead miko spoke softly, without moving her eyes from Kagome's face, "May I speak with you?"

Kagome took a sharp intake of breath.

_She's going to tell him, she's going to tell him…_

The mantra chanted in Kagome's head, following the pace of her thundering heart. Her hand unconsciously went to her rose pendant, squeezing it tightly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha turned back to look at her. He said her name as if in pain, his eyes full of concern.

_I must look how I feel…I wonder how it looks to have a heart attack?_

"On you go!" Kagome said brightly, "I'm really tired, so I'll just head back to Kaede's now,"

Inuyasha frowned, "I don't want you…"

"It's alright!" Kagome blustered, _I don't want to be here when she tells you, I don't want to be anywhere near you!_ "Honestly, I'll be fine!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome gave him a smile, _Don't hate me!_

and Kikyo a jaunty wave, _I hate you, life!_ before she skipped away like she didn't have a care in the world.

As soon as she felt far away enough, Kagome broke out into a run, her thoughts also picking up speed.

_If Kikyo tells him, will he be glad of the excuse to be with her?_

_If Kikyo tells him, will he go to hell with her then and there?_

_Will Kikyo tell him?_

Kagome was glad to break out the darkness of the forest, heading to the comfort of her friends who would love her, no matter what. She slowed down as she neared the bridge, not wanting to alarm the others with her breathlessness. Kagome was shocked to see a figure, all dressed in white, already waiting there, his ears twitching and his silver hair rippling in the breeze.

Then she felt that familiar pulse of youki.

"Yoko," Kagome breathed.

As she neared the bridge, he turned, his golden eyes picking her out effortlessly.

Kagome heard a familiar voice pipe up, and Yoko's ears turned to the sound-

"What's wrong, Yoko?"

The kitsune bandit's silky smooth voice replied, "Kagome is coming,"

* * *

Yoko had felt the pull of the rose necklace as he followed closely behind the children, as they made their way back to the village. There was no point saving them from one danger for them to fall into another, so he had escorted them out of Inuyasha forest.

_She's back…_

A flare of anger sparked in his lower stomach, though he could tell these were Kagome's emotions, not his. He pondered this as Shippo gabbed away to the little ningen, who was walking with a slight limp.

Yoko frowned as Kagome's emotions turned from annoyance to all out apprehension. She began to move closer, and at the speed she was going Yoko thought she must be running from something, but there was no fear, as such, in her mind.

Yoko stopped on the bridge, not noticing he had done so until the patter of smaller feet on the wood stopped and backtracked. Yoko had just caught sight of the miko approaching them, heard her breath his name, and his heart gave a little leap.

"What's wrong, Yoko?"

Still looking the schoolgirl straight in the eyes, Yoko gave a small smile, and replied,

"Kagome is coming,"

"Kagome?" Shippo repeated, looking around Yoko's leg. His emerald eyes lit up when he clocked the miko walking towards them.

"Shippo?" Kagome said, bewildered, "What are you doing out so late?"

"Me and Cho got attacked by a snake- like you, Kagome!" Shippo replied, puffing out his chest, like it was something to be proud of.

"Nani?" Kagome looked with wide eyes from Shippo to Yoko then back again, "Are you alright?"

"Yup," Shippo said, pulling a little girl with large sparkling eyes out from behind him, "Cho got scratched and burned a bit but she's all okay now,"

Kagome crouched down; smiling gently though her heart was still thumping at the fact Shippo had been attacked. She could only guess that Yoko had saved them, and felt a swell of in her heart.

"Hey, Cho," she spoke softly, "What a lovely name!"

"Arigato," Cho bowed, but made a quick hiss of pain in doing so.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Hai, miko-sama," Cho smiled, but the pain flashed through her eyes, "I only hurt my back a little,"

Kagome made her turn around, and winced in sympathy. There wasn't much damage, but the girl's back, which she could see through the ripped kimono, was a mess.

"We better get you home and cleaned up," Kagome decided, "Your parents will be worried!"

"I live just there," Cho said, pointing to the house the third on the left on the bank, "I better go myself, I don't want to get you all in trouble,"

Cho flashed a grin at the kit, "Ja nae Shippo-kun! Come out and play tomorrow, neh?" bowed deeply to Kagome and Yoko, then limped off to her hut.

"She's adorable, Shippo-chan," Kagome looked at the kit, who was looking at Cho's house with a dreamy expression, "I'm glad you've made a new friend,"

Kagome was painfully aware she hadn't spoken to Yoko at all yet, and in all honesty, she didn't know what to say to him. After leaving Kurama, Kagome had felt a deep, aching emptiness, a longing that she was unsure how to handle. Seeing Yoko had only made this worse, and she wanted to simultaneously stay with him and run from him.

"Come on, Shippo-chan," Kagome ruffled the kit's marmalade curls affectionately, "Let's get you home. Sounds like you've had a tiring day,"

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, jabbering away to her merrily about how the giant snake had trapped himself and Cho, and how Yoko had valiantly saved them. Said silver kitsune followed behind them silently, watching Kagome carefully.

_She smells like my future self…and there are traces of a ningen boy's blood…what has transpired at this so called 'party'?_

Shippo beamed at Yoko when they arrived at Kaede's hut.

"Are you staying tonight?" he asked innocently.

Yoko smirked, "No, I do not think that would be wise, kit,"

"Oh yeah," Shippo blinked, looking at Kagome, "Where's Inuyasha? I thought he was going to get you?"

Kagome smiled brightly, "He had to speak with Kikyo,"

"Oh," Shippo remarked darkly, before exchanging a look with his elder kitsune, "Night! Arigato again for saving us!"

Yoko inclined his head at the kit as he scampered into the hut. The kitsune caught snatches of conversations of three humans inside, before Kagome touched his arm.

"I'll be out in a minute," she promised, not quite looking him full in the eyes.

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Sango stood up, her face pale, "Thank Kami! I thought Inuyasha had gone looking for Shippo and you, I was about to come and see what was taking you so long…"

Miroku took a look at Kagome's flickering eyes, which were clearly struggling to hide some strong emotion. Kaede sat silently, feeding the fire, as Shippo sniffed the burning stew delightedly.

"We met Kikyo," Kagome said quietly, "But never mind that. Shippo and a human girl Cho were attacked by a snake, similar to that of the one Inuyasha and I fought. I think it wanted revenge…it was looking for me, anyway,"

Sango looked shocked, and Miroku frowned.

"We didn't feel anything!"

"Don't worry," Kagome comforted the slayer, "It was much weaker, not having any shards, and besides, Yoko finished it in one blow, according to Shippo,"

Kagome eyes slanted to the door, "Yoko's waiting out side. I'm going to go for a walk, okay?"

Sango gave her a meaningful look, and Kagome laughed.

"I'll tell you everything later, Sango-chan! I know I left you last time, but I promise I'll be sleeping here tonight!"  
"I feel so left out," Miroku remarked.

"Don't be silly," Kagome winked, "Sango-chan will tell you everything later, neh?"

Kagome stepped out into the cool night, feeling the goose bumps rise on her skin. It was a much colder night than she had left in the future.

Yoko was leaning against the hut, his eyes watching the village with interest. There wasn't much activity, as must people were getting ready for bed, but there was a peaceful atmosphere Yoko had never experienced in a ningen village before.

His amber eyes slid to Kagome, and he wondered if it was down to her.

She tucked a stray ebony curl behind her ear, looking awkward. The silver rose pendant glimmered in the light of the waning moon, and the black silk of her Chinese style shirt pooled like ink over her body. Yoko held out his hand to her, his palm facing upwards. Kagome tilted her head as if confused by this action, but she gave him her hand anyway. Yoko caught her wrist, pulling her in a fluid motion flush against him. Kagome gasped at the swift movement, and Yoko took the opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist, and coax her lips apart with his tongue. Kagome conceded immediately- she could not hold back any longer. Threading her finger through his waterfall of hair, Kagome gave a small moan as Yoko wound his tongue around hers in a playful caress. She pressed against him with a burning need, the closeness not enough. She gulped in his scent of fresh roses doused in champagne, and Yoko pushed her against the hut wall, tracing his hands down the curves of her body.

_Who needs words? We understand each other perfectly…_

* * *

**I know, stopping at the good bit! But it'll continue in the next chappy, no Mischief: Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed, it was great fun to write too!**

**Madmiko: Aww, as always, I'm overwhelmed by your lovely review! There were lots of nice moments in that chapter; I had planned it for a long time! (I have so many ideas buzzing in my head it's unbelievable!). Hopefully Kagome and Yoko will get some talking done in the next chapter; though I have a feeling they will be rather…busy? Hehe. Will Kikyo tell or won't she? And you're quite correct; Inuyasha had deeply underestimated our favourite silver kitsune as a rival…**

**Lol, sorry about those updates…I was just editing, but I'm glad you re-read and still enjoyed!!**

**Youkos girl: Damn right she doesn't! It may or may not all come to a head next chappy!**

**Todavialoca: Oh, I'm sure it'll be a hoot, I can't wait to start writing it!**

**J0kEr: Lol, she sure does! Guess it's just everyone but inu realises what a gem she is!**

**LmKiTsUnE: Lol, he certainly did! Now it's Yoko's turn!!**

**Purplebabe: Well, we shall see!**

**Icywolfflame: Well, better Kurama than Inu lol!**

**Ookamikasumi: You're right, I remember that. I'm undecided whether the hanyou will find out...we'll need to see!**

**VixenOfTheFlame: Glad to hear it!**

**This Sayuri-sama: Hehe, it is Kawaii, neh?**

**Taea-chan: Aww, arigato so much! Hope I don't disappoint, though I have got some goodies up my sleeve, party wise!!**

**DragonKitsune: Lol! Too right, Hojo needs to take a hike! **

**LestatsDarkAngel: Aww, glad to see you like it! Don't worry; I'll never abandon a fic, especially this one, even if it takes me ages to update!**

**Babygirl2008: They are very kawaii, neh?**

**Lelbet: Hehe, that part comes next!**

**HeartStar: Heh glad you liked!**

**Ness: You'll see next time!**

**PureMikoKagome69ner: To kill off, or not to kill off, that is the question…**

**Kagome093: Lol, I totally agree on all your points!**

**Wudelfin: Well, we can only hope!**

**Shrimpo: Aww, arigato so much! Hope you keep reading!**

**Lovedatmiko: Gomen, not too good at the updating, but hopefully this chappy was long enough to make up!**

**Sprinda: Eeeks…see above!! Gomen!**

**Animebook fan: I'm glad you think so! I think a balance of both is the key!**

**Beckyducky: Well, it was through fan fics I discovered YYH, so I'm glad I've changed your mind! Hope you got my Indeed, being alone with Hojo is a terrible fate! Lol Inu would probably refuse to let her return to her time!**

**Satu: Wouldn't we all!**

**KuroxTenshi: Arigato!**

**S.T.Nickolian: I'm still contemplating whether the hanyou will or not! But we'll see how Kagome reacts next chappy…**

**Mia1837: Arigato!**

**BabygirlIndia: Aww, arigato, I love you for loving it!**

**Kagome-Is-Kool: Lol! Arigato!**

**Phoenixiafyre: Yay! Glad you enjoyed it. The Yu Yu meeting will be great, I promise!**

**Cloverbabe: Aww, arigato!**

**Crystal lilith: Glad you enjoyed!**

**Kagome8888: Arigato, actually I've fixed those now! But arigato anyway!**

**Kimonia: Lol, arigato!**

**Iris Ninja: Who knows! (Not my muse yet, anyway!)**

**InuFanJinx: Arigato! **


	20. Unfulfilled

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. That pleasure belongs to their rightful owners,** **Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi!**

**I do however, own the volume 11 of YYH that I bought the other day (Yay Kurama and Yoko-ness!) and the box set of Ouran High Host Club (I've found my new passion! Twincest in the form of Kaoru and Hikaru!!)**

**Long time no see, neh?**

**The month of May literally passed me by…but I'm glad of it! Its June now, my exams are all finished (they all went quite well, thankfully!) and now I can return back to normal!**

**Gomen, not only for the long wait **_**again**_**, but also that I've just noticed the last chapter was riddled with typos! My only excuse was I had exams on my mind!**

**Just one more thing! I've finally decided what the pairing of this fic is going to be (Yay!) but I'm not telling, even if you do ask! Not just 'cos I'm mean, but it would totally ruin the plot!**

**I'll give you a clue…it's not Jaken, Sesshomaru or Naraku!**

**(Author dodges sharp objects thrown due to utterly unhelpful clue)**

**Oh, and arigato for 300 reviews on Mediaminer, and Not the Only One being in 9 C2s on FanFiction! Cookies and pocky for all!!! I love you guys mucho!**

* * *

_Know the lingo!:_

_Hai- yes_

_Moishi Moishi- how Japanese answer the phone _

_Gomen- sorry_

_Nani- what_

_Ano- Umm…_

_Kami- God_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Unfulfilled **

Kagome only dimly registered the wooden panels jutting into her spine. She barely felt the rusted nails scratching the back of her arms. She was fully aware, however, of the hot mouth on hers, the elegant and skilled fingers hungrily roaming over her skin, and the sleek ribbons of silver tickling her cheeks and forehead.

There was no sound apart from their laboured breathing- Kagome realised this was odd, but she couldn't fathom why, and as the kitsune's fingertips slipped under her shirt, she decided she didn't care. Yoko had just traced Kagome's navel when a stifled giggle brought Kagome to her senses like an electric shock. Pushing Yoko away, Kagome located the source of the sound with ruby cheeks. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kaede were all peering around the bamboo curtain of the hut. Kagome stood, spluttering, unable to string a sentence together.

"You know, I always thought 'walking' involved putting one foot in front of the other," the monk observed aloud.

"Maybe it's one of those modern sayings from Kagome's time," Shippo added.

Fully embarrassed, Kagome grabbed Yoko's hand and stormed off, intending to put as much distance between them and the hut as she could. As they maintained a brisk pace along the river bank, Yoko wondered how many times he would find himself being dragged along behind the miko.

"Honestly," Kagome muttered, flopping down onto the bank. Yoko waited for her to elaborate, but she just stared moodily at the sky. The kitsune sank down beside her, crossing his legs and wishing profusely that they hadn't been interrupted. Kagome leaned against him, sighing a little.

"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly, "Arigato for saving Shippo-chan. I'd love to know where Inuyasha's sorry ass was at that given time…"

"He wasn't with her, if that's what you're thinking," Yoko stated, wrapping one arm possessively around Kagome's waist, "She stayed carefully out of sight all day- I think she was waiting for you to return before appearing to Inuyasha. I don't believe she's really going to tell him; I think she's just trying to scare you into apologising or confessing,"

Kagome swallowed, and began picking at a thread on her shirt. Yoko stilled her hand, lacing his fingers through hers before speaking softly.

"There are three courses of actions you can take. You can go back to the hut, and wait for him to return like old times, worrying yourself to death and allowing various scenarios to run through your mind…" Yoko paused, watching Kagome as she stared at the river with emotional eyes, "You could stay here with me until he returns, and deal with whatever the outcome is, knowing I will be nearby…" Kagome turned her gaze to Yoko with a small smile, "Or you could simply run away to your time, never to return,"

"Huh," Kagome rested her head on Yoko's shoulder, "Well, I'm not running away, so that option is out…"

The miko gave the kitsune's hand a soft squeeze, "No matter what happens…if Inuyasha rejects me, or…goes to hell…will you be here?"

Yoko ran the back of his free hand against Kagome's cheek, before slipping his hand under her tumbling locks to support her head. When his kissed her, his kiss was full of a promise, something so deep and intimate that Kagome had never shared with another human, youkai or hanyou.

"Hai," Yoko breathed as they broke apart, pulling Kagome into his arms, "No matter what happens, I will always be here," Kagome bit her lip, before burying her face into the crook of Yoko's neck and sobbing. The kitsune hadn't quite prepared for this reaction, and not wanting to draw attention of any villagers who might happen to look out their huts at that moment, he bundled Kagome into his arms and leapt into a nearby tree.

* * *

Kurama had been kneeling for approximately half an hour in front of his fridge. His hand was resting on the handle, and his knees were throbbing from his position on the terracotta tiles, but it had not occurred to him that he should move, or even shut the fridge door. It wasn't that his apartment was too hot, or that the air conditioning had broken. It had all began when Kurama had returned from dropping Kagome home, famished and in need of a nurturing snack, only to discover the strawberry cheesecake, forgotten and covered in tinfoil. Unfortunately the fruit had prompted memories of the taste of a certain someone, and Kurama had been on his knees recalling the events of that night ever since. 

"BRINGGGGG-BRING!"

The high pitched trill of the phone made Kurama yell, and he stumbled up like a limp beggar, he knees in agony.

_**Well, if you had got up the thirty third time I asked you…**_

Ignoring the kitsune, Kurama stumbled to the phone, collapsing on the couch with the handset in tow.

"Moishi Moishi?"

"Oh Kurama! I'm so glad I got you!"

"Keiko? Are you alright?" Kurama demanded. He shook back his shirt sleeve, checking his watch. It was ten minutes to midnight.

_Has something happened? With Yusuke?_

Ever since Yusuke had won the Dark Tournament, there were youkai who just couldn't accept the ningen boy had defeated the mighty Toguro. Despite the fact Yusuke was defeated by Yomi in the demon world tournament, many youkai still held a personal grudge against the young spirit detective, and several attempts had been made on his life.

"Hai, I'm just stressed! I've being trying to get you all night…you see, the company I had booked to arrange the flowers for the wedding have just pulled out! It turns out there was a double booking and…."

"Keiko," Kurama laughed, his heart returning to its normal rate, "My offer still stands. I'd be honoured to do all the flowers for you wedding, you know that,"

"Oh Kurama," Keiko gave a sigh of relief, "Arigato! I knew I should have took up your offer, but it seemed such a burden- I just wanted you to enjoy the day with everyone else,"

"It would be my pleasure to help out," Kurama smiled, "Why don't I call tomorrow, and you can talk me through what you would like?"

"You're a life saviour Kurama! Gomen for calling at this hour, but I knew I wouldn't sleep otherwise…"

Kurama grinned. Keiko was a perfectionist, the polar opposite of her soon to be husband. She had been the top of her year in school, and was more alike to Kurama than Yusuke. But the kitsune saw her like a sister, and was more than pleased to be more involved with the wedding that the couple so rightly deserved.

"Don't mention it. Sleep well now,"

"And you! Goodnight!"

* * *

"Gomen," Kagome sniffled, when she finally controlled her sobs, "I'm just so…emotionally exhausted, I guess…" 

Yoko nodded, rubbing her back in soothing circles, "It's understandable,"

Kagome shifted in his lap, feeling completely safe despite their high height in the branches of the tree they were residing in.

"Ano, Yoko? Maybe we should go back down…"

"I can still sense Inuyasha from here," Yoko said gently, "We'll be back in plenty of time for his arrival,"

Kagome gave a hiccupy-laugh, Yoko reading her mind perfectly. She snuggled into the kitsune, inhaling his soothing scent. The kitsune idly slipped his hand under her shirt in order to reach the skin of her back, but he froze suddenly.

"Nani?" Kagome asked, wondering what had made Yoko abruptly pause. His fingers running over her back had been intensely relaxing, though did little to quell the need still kindling in her stomach.

Yoko cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully, "You aren't….wearing that thing…"

Confused, Kagome locked eyes with the kitsune, surprised to see his pupils large and black.

"What thing?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, Kagome flushed in understanding, "You mean my bra?"

She giggled nervously as she motioned to her curved shirt's neckline, "Well, it was difficult to find one that went with this top…"

The kitsune immediately retracted his hand, returning it to rest on the bark.

"Yoko?" Kagome asked, her confusion deepening, "Are you alright?"

The kitsune sucked in his cheeks, before chuckling, "You know, you really are something else, vixen. Possibly the first female I have ever held back from taking advantage of,"

Kagome had to squeeze her thighs together at this throw away comment, as the pool of liquid fire diffused further down her body.

Yoko twitched, feeling her growing arousal from the pendant that hung around her neck. He cursed, feeling his body betray him as it readily replied to her attraction.

"Kagome," Yoko murmured, "Maybe I should take you back…"

The miko started, clutching onto the kitsune's white robes in panic at the thought of having to wait alone for Inuyasha's return, "Yoko…onegai…let me stay…"

Seeing the hesitation in the kitsune's eyes, Kagome took the plunge, pressing her lips against his in growing urgency. Yoko growled throatily, intending to pull away, so determined was he not to let himself get carried away when Kagome was in clear emotional turmoil However the miko enveloped him, her arms snaking around his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist. Yoko summoned all his strength to break away, but the combination of the miko's oh-so-pure taste and the little mewl she made shattered his composition completely. The kitsune gave in entirely, taking control of the kiss as his hands flitted to the butterfly buttons on Kagome's top, unfastening them with ease. The miko's body was begging to be satisfied. And the kitsune was more than happy to comply.

Kagome impulsively bit down on Yoko's lip as the kitsune traced her hardened nipples through the silky fabric, before slipping his hands once again under her shirt. Kagome squeezed her thighs tighter around the kitsune's body as his hands slid upwards, before his thumbs brushed over her nipples and he gathered her soft mounds in his hands. Yoko's growling became more audible, and Kagome welcomed the haze of her mind as she was swamped in sticky pleasure. Yoko's own euphoria was obvious as it pressed hard against her, but this only increased Kagome's state of bliss as she lost herself completely in the kitsune's ministrations of her body. He pulled away from their heated kiss with one last suck of the miko's lip, only to yank her shirt over her head with a flourish.

"Y-Yoko!" Kagome squeaked at the sudden loss of clothing, automatically covering herself, despite the fact the kitsune had being paying much attention to that part of her body only seconds before. Yoko leaned back to admire the glow of her skin in the moonlight, tainted only by the flush slowly creeping over her skin. Her hands, while attempting to hide her ample bosom, in fact only amplified her cleavage. Her hazelnut eyes were bright and shimmering, her mouth red and very, very wet. Yoko very deliberately hooked her shirt over a branch out of her reach, smirking at the pout forming on her lips. "That isn't going to stop me," Yoko purred in her ear, trailing his tongue down her throat until he reached the hollow at the base of her neck. In rapture, Kagome let her head loll backwards against the bark, her fingers curling on Yoko's shoulders as he nibbled on the junction of her collarbone. He let his hands sweep down her sides; his claws carefully stroking her skin, intending to relieve the tenseness that had overcome Kagome's body. Yoko bent his head, sucking her knuckles as she continued to cover her breasts, however reluctantly. His tongue dipped between the widening cracks of space between her fingers, until he at last swept them away, linking them with his own so he could pull her hands to her sides and trail his eyes over her without restraints.

The miko squirmed feebly, her cheeks staining pink at the glint in Yoko's eyes. He gazed at her before kissing her softly, laying her hands around his waist. In freeing his own hands, he cupped each breast, his thumbs kneading the miko's pink and peaked nipples.

"Yo-ko!" Kagome gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as the kitsune pulled her closer in his lap so he could suckle on her easily. Kagome gave a moan, resting her chin on the silver bandit's shoulder, running her hands through his hair before resting at his ears. She gave a grin as they twitched, and stroked the base of each fox ear with her thumbs.

* * *

Yoko paused in his licking and sucking as Kagome tweaked his ears, as she fingered the velvety curve with a small giggle. Yoko's growling gained volume and vibrated through her body. In retaliation, Yoko plucked a nipple with his fangs, causing Kagome to jump against him. Only when both buds were swollen and lilac laced did Yoko allow Kagome to settle back against the tree, her breathing staggered, her skin silvery and salvia stained in the moonlight. 

Kagome watched Yoko almost warily as she tried to regain some oxygen, watching the kitsune analyse her as if pondering what part of clothing would be next to go. But Yoko remained still, as if content to simply drink her in with his honey coloured eyes. His skin was prickling at how beautiful the girl opposite him truly was. Her ebony hair, as usual, cascaded ruffled and wavy down her shoulders; her eyes watchful and framed with sooty lashes held his gaze without fear; her stomach was deliciously toned and her shapely hips were hugged by the soft denim of her combats.

It wasn't just the fact she was a sight to behold. For the first time in his life, Yoko was in awe. He wanted only to satisfy her, indulge her; ensure she enjoyed all that he did for her. Yoko had never set out to please a female before- their sole purpose had always been to fulfil his own needs and base pleasures- and if he had to seduce them to receive the end result, so be it.

_But with Kagome…_

With Kagome it was different.

"I've just realised," Kagome said with a hint of mock annoyance, "If I'm topless, I sure as hell don't see why you aren't too,"

The kitsune blinked, before chuckling and replying coyly, "Would that please you, Kagome?"

She nodded with a quirked lip, and Yoko shrugged the straps of his flimsy garment past his shoulders, allowing the liquid silver material to pool at his waist. Kagome absorbed the sight of the god before her with appreciative eyes. Yoko had an amazing chest, his pectorals and abdominal muscles clearly defined by the sheet of sheen sweat covering his body.

_Kami, you could get off on one by just looking at him…_

Kagome felt a slight hitch in her breathing as she spotted the trail of silver hair that graced the kitsune's navel and disappeared into the similarly coloured folds of fabric. Moving as if in a trance, Kagome traced her hands over his skin gently, looking up into Yoko's eyes as she did so, and saw he was watching her with an unreadable expression. Gaining courage from his silence, Kagome rested her hands on his shoulders, kissing his neck and inhaling deeply his sparkling scent of roses and champagne. Kagome wondered if he tasted the same, and so slowly bathed his neck with her tongue. Enthralled, Yoko simply watched as the miko made her way down his chest, nuzzling a nipple before taking it into her mouth and testing it with her teeth. The kitsune let a rumble vibrate through his chest, and Kagome scraped her fingernails over his stomach, half expecting sparks due to the total solidness of his body. She knew if she was to pull back and punch with all her might –_not that I would ever do that!- _Yoko probably wouldn't even notice, whereas she would have a broken fist.

_I want him to moan, _Kagome thought suddenly, _I want him to feel the way I did…_

Kagome flicked her eyes up to the kitsune who has watching her amusedly, no doubt at her obvious lack of experience. Feeling herself flush, Kagome wondered what she should do when she caught a twitch out of the corner of her eye.

_Bingo!_

Kagome slowly sat up, making sure her breasts trailed up Yoko's chest as she moved. The kitsune watched with growing interest as she drew near his mouth, kissing him softly on the lips, cheeks and forehead, before sweeping her hands under his jaw, bringing his head down.

_What the…_

Yoko's thoughts ceased pretty soon after that, as Kagome licked the shell of his ear slowly and torturingly. The kitsune stilled, resting on Kagome's bare shoulder, his hand paused its exploration of her stomach. Glad to have got some reaction, Kagome ploughed on, sucking on the very tip of Yoko's ear before nipping the shell. To Kagome's delight, Yoko's entire body shuddered and he began growling again. Very much encouraged now, Kagome languished the base of his ear, as her hand slowly and stealthily crept downwards. Yoko, completely unaware of what she was doing, gave a sudden shiver when fingers ran ever so smoothly through his tail. His growl become much deeper and Kagome giggled, continuing to twist his tail around her fingers, letting the hairs kiss her skin.

Determined not to let Kagome get the upper hand, Yoko nuzzled her neck, pursuing his favourite spot in the hollow of her throat. The rose necklace pressed into Yoko's cheek, and he brushed it away unconsciously. The cold metal dragging across her body brought Kagome back to earth with a nasty bump.

_I knew it…_Kagome thought with a tang of anger…_I knew this was too good to last…_

"Yoko," Kagome whispered, and as her mouth was already on his ear, it twitched rapidly, but stilled completely when he heard her next word.

"Stop".

* * *

**Argh! This chappy was a beast, no doubt because I've not wrote in such a long time! Gomen for the crap-ness, next chappy will make up for it! Needless to say, the chappy title had a double meaning- not only of Kagome and Yoko's feelings, but also my own concerning this chappy. And I always love to see a review from you! It's annoying that she should get so upset, but I feel in order to keep our girl IC, she has to react this way. Don't worry; it won't always be the case! Inu does see to have an appeal that makes me unable to write him off…I guess credit goes to ****Takahashi-san for that!! Luckily I've finally settled on whom the pairing is going to be, but I don't think it'll be obvious til much later. You won't believe how many chapters I still have in my head! But I'm glad you still like all three beaus, because that's my aim right now!**

**Hope you liked the Yoko-ness in this chapter- otherwise I hated it, but I guess I just need to get back into the mind frame!**

**Kagome Lady of the Rain: Arigato! Not quite asap…gomen!**

**J0kEr: Lol…gomen! But I love cliffies!**

**LmKiTsUnE: Aww, I'm glad I'm portraying Kikyo differently. I hate to be samey!**

**Youkos girl: Well, I don't want to give anything away vies-a-vie the hotel room scene…but you're not far off!**

**Purplebabe: Yup, engagement party should kick off next chappy!**

**Fox Vixen: Hah, it would be nice if it was that simple, neh?**

**Beckyducky: Lol, a dedicated fan! Hmm, can't say I'm really into Hiei x Botan, but I've never tried!**

**Kagome4Hiei: Yup, I'm a cliffy-junkie! But glad you don't mind too much!**

**Aknkkskd: Aww, arigato so much!**

**Starlet Angel: Arigato, and gomen for the wait!**

**Youkai Kami: Yeah, I tend to disappear for a while! Ok, three questions, three answers!**

**1) Lemons will come…but not for a long while, I'm afraid. However, lime-ness is guaranteed! **

**2) Kagome is going to…nope, can't answer that! It'll ruin the plot. As before, not Jaken, Sesshomaru….lol**

**3) Hah, Hojo is so far needed alive, but I may involve him in a few incidents of pain.**

**And no problem, I love people asking me to update soon, because I know then they want to read more!**

**Elemental Dea: Arigato!**

**aMiko'SHeartache: Aww, arigato!**

**HentaiVixen: Well, not soon, but when they arrive there will be many!!**

**Knjj727: Glad you enjoyed!**

**KaoriHigarashi: It's Kawaii-KeKe-Chan as well. Lol, and I love cliffies, cos it means y'all will come back for I love you for loving it! Don't worry, there will be some POV of Inu's next chappy! Arigato. **

**Moeraeleizhaj: I love you for loving it! Don't worry, there will be some POV of Inu's next chappy! Arigato again! **

**Kagome-Is-Kool: Aww, arigato! I don't think the same can be said for this chappy, but hoped you liked it anyway!**

**S.T.Nickolian: Hehe, isn't he kawaii? And to tell or not to tell…**

**Mika Huntress: Hehe, I'm glad you get so pulled in! That's one of the best compliments an author can get! Arigato!**

**Misslover: Aww, arigato!**

**Nitengale: Lol, gomen, but I am a cliffy-junkie!**

**Phoenixiafyre: A plot device…simply to highlight Yoko not only saving Kagome but also Shippo, which should be Inuyasha's job. Also so Yoko and Kagome could meet in a non-boring way!**

**DeathNoteMaker: Hehe…true!**

**xXKillorbeKillerXx: Love your name btw! Arigato!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Yup! Will he, won't he…**

**Brooke: Aww, arigato!**

**Ancient-relic: I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Crystal; lilith: Hehe…he is quite the knight in silver armour, neh?**

**InuFanJinx: It was kawaii, neh! Glad you liked!**

**Silver Night Fox: Hehe, true…but as we saw, it's not the most private place!**

**Kouga's true lover: Lol! Hopefully that's a good omg!**

**Chibes: Hehe! Arigato so much!**

**Asuka-Angel-21: No, Inuyasha won't interrupt…but as we saw, Kagome did herself!**

**Iris Ninja: Arigato, I hope to do so!**

**FoxyDemonDownUnder: Hehe arigato!**

**Catastrophic and White Wolf: A trio of thanks for you guys!!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Haha, true, Koenma may be along those lines!!**

**KazunaPikachu: Arigato!!**

**Kinomotoblossom: Kawaii name! Glad you enjoyed!**

**Kags19: Hah, not quite as soon as I liked, but enjoy anyway!**

**Tehshi: Arigato! Glad you enjoyed, gomen for the delay!**

**All Alone in the Rain: Kawaii name! Lol! Well, I've had many a review in my time, but yours is one of my favourites! I would hate to traumatize anyone, so I hope your sanity will return on seeing an update! Again, gomen for the tardiness, it shouldn't be as late next time!! Arigato for the lovely review!!!**

_**Imaginative Love:**_

**Kookookitty: Aww, arigato! What a lovely review!!!**

**Giovannag: Arigato!**

* * *

**As always, arigato for your wonderful support! From the start, I only wrote for my own pleasure, and even if I had only one reviewer I would still write. I know I've been lucky if I update monthly, but now my exams and the school show is out of the way, I will be able to dedicate more time to this fic! One again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. **

**Much love,**

**-Kawaii-KeKe-Chan**


	21. Distraction

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. That pleasure belongs to their rightful owners,** **Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi!**

**How does that happen?? How can Microsoft word just go 'Dun' and make your document disappear? Thank Kami I had only wrote the AN of this thing!!**

**Ok, so now I've saved this file, lets get to the good stuff…**

**I got the shock of my life when I scrolled down to the bottom of the last chappy and it took about 5 secs! I suppose because it took me so long to grind out it seemed longer at the time…but it's ridiculously short! So gomen, and I'll make this extra long to make up!**

**Please read my little note regarding this chapter after the arigatos at the end!**

**Oh, and for all those who don't know Kuronue-kun, there's a lil info at the end!**

**Finally, my spell checker seems to be on the blink, so gomen for any typos!**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Kami: god_

_Gomen: sorry _

_Hai: yes_

_Iya: no_

_Souka: I see_

_Gomen nasai: forgive me_

_Nani: what_

_Koumori: bat_

_Hime: princess_

_Neko: cat_

_Ningen: human_

_Onegai: please_

_**The Sagiso: **__literally 'the orchid'_

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Swasdiva (at Imaginative Love's Library) for the most heart-wrenching, sweet and sumptuous review I have ever received!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Distraction**

Yoko Kurama, legendary silver kitsune bandit, had never once in his life been asked to 'stop' by a member of the female sex. It was not something that would ever cross their minds when they were in his company; nor would they have the strength to utter it.

Therefore, when Yoko heard this whispered demand, he fancied he has imagined it, and in turn ignored it, continuing to pursue the hollow of the miko's throat.

Seconds later, much to the kitsune's dismay, Kagome pulled away, her palms lightly pushing at his chest with a harassed, "Yoko!"

The bandit was now truly perplexed. Kagome's mood (according to a certain necklace) had turned from pleasured to pissed. Yoko wondered if this particular talent of Kagome's was unique to her wonderful self, or if these 'mood swings' were common for all human females.

"Is something wrong?" Yoko asked, refusing to relinquish his hold completely of Kagome skin, his fingers slipping snugly around her hips. The miko was flushed, but this time not with embarrassment, but with severe irritation, and Yoko felt an unfamiliar cold tang of something unpleasant in his stomach.

"Can you explain something for me, Yoko?"

Though Kagome's wording seemed pleasant enough, the kitsune could tell she was far from pleased. The miko thrust the rose pendant under his nose and tapped the back with her nails, highlighting the kanji engraved there.

"Can't you read it?" Yoko taunted, with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. He was beginning to feel as though he has missed something, and if these kanji were what had angered Kagome, why was she only bringing it up now?

"Of course I can!" Kagome retorted, her eyes narrowing, "I want you to explain it!"

Yoko squeezed Kagome's hips in response, disliking how quickly the atmosphere was changing from amorous to aggressive.

"I thought it was rather self explanatory," The kitsune cocked his head, a little understanding seeping into his mind.

"Let me ask you something," he asked softly, "When did you discover it?"

"Tonight," Kagome replied, confused by the change of the conversation's direction, "Kurama pointed it out to me,"

"Souka…" Yoko said with a slight smirk. Kagome misinterpreted this expression, and immediately exclaimed, "It's not like I wouldn't have found it myself!"

"Indeed. It was not meant to be a secret, vixen. Pray tell, however, why has it incensed you so?"

Kagome blinked, opening and shutting her mouth before crying, "Are you serious? Yoko, it makes it look like you own me, like I'm one of your prizes!"

_Perhaps one of the best of all…_

Secretly though, the kitsune was offended with how little value Kagome regarded his words on the pendant.

"I hardly consider a hapless human miko a prize," Yoko remarked silkily, and also a tad defensively for his liking, "I told you that the necklace was for your protection alone- the engraved kanji are simply another dimension. It will give you the same protection as a mating claim would, and while it is ineffective towards humans, youkai will respect its power,"

Kagome took in Yoko's explanation with a sinking heart. While she bristled at his coldness, she realised once again she had got unnecessarily upset over the necklace, and in turn aggravated Yoko. Not only that, but his explanation had completely doused any small hopes she had in her heart that he had made a secret claim on her.

_What did I expect?…_Kagome thought miserably, thumbing the chain of the pendant. _I can hardly accuse him of all sorts and then expect him to turn and declare that, in fact, he wants me for his own and nothing will stop him…mou, perhaps Kouga-kun has influenced me more than I thought…_

"Wait!" Kagome thought with a sudden yelp, "Does that mean Inuya-"

"It can only be detected by full-blooded youkai," Yoko interrupted coldly.

Kagome sighed in quiet relief, and felt even worse. Yoko had not acted as rashly and cockily as she had perceived- he had clearly taken great care in forming this protection and she had once again focused on alterative motives.

"Oh, Yoko," Kagome breathed, her eyes growing moist, "Gomen nasai…I realise now you had the best intentions and I've yet again ignored them in spite of everything else…"

The kitsune, at this moment in time, had been thinking over his actions, realising he probably should have explained the (main) reason for the inscription when Kagome flung her arms around him. Stunned, not for the first, second or third time that night, Yoko allowed the miko from the future to bury her face into his neck. She was sniffing, but not crying as such, and Yoko petted her hair absently, wondering if being able to feel Kagome's ping- pong emotions was such a good idea in the first place.

"Kagome," the kitsune whispered into her ear after a sudden thought, "Did you really think that I'd made a claim on you without consent?"

Kagome nodded in the affirmative, giving a muffled apology to Yoko's silver kamishimo. Grinning, Yoko pushed back more of her hair and murmured in her ear, "So why didn't you simply take the necklace off?"

* * *

Luckily Kagome was saved from answering that particular question by the arrival she had been dreading all night. 

_Now there's an oxymoron if there ever was one…_

Kagome pulled on her Chinese shirt hastily, and discovered she was shaking so much that she was unable to fasten her butterfly button. The kitsune did it himself, and then presented his palm to the miko, a few familiar petals lying fluttering on his skin.

"Oh Yoko," Kagome sighed, diverting her eyes to her knees, "What's the point of hiding? He'll know everything by now…"

"I don't think so, vixen," the kitsune mused, "I think Kikyo would rather hold her little titbit for a time when she needed it- for example, to blackmail you into silence during her and Inuyasha's 'meetings'. She has nothing to gain from letting the hanyou know now,"

Kagome bit her lip, but Yoko ignored her hesitance and grabbed her wrist, flicking the petals against her skin. The miko watched, surprised at the determination in his actions, but the bandit simply stated, "No more arguments tonight. You have to go shard hunting tomorrow, don't you? You need a good rest,"

On the way back to the hut Kagome filled Yoko in on the events of the party, as he had enquired of the human's blood and why she had been with Kurama.

"So my future self has red hair and green eyes?" Yoko thought aloud, "I wonder why he has donned the colours of the red clan instead of the silver?"

"Most likely because no one in my time has silver hair and gold eyes," Kagome explained, "Unless they dye their hair, and wear coloured contacts,"

Yoko absorbed this information thoughtfully, but was startled out his musings with a sudden pulse of youki.

"He is gaining speed," Yoko told Kagome, with a quirk of his lips at the words he had used before. "I must leave you now…"

"Alright," Kagome tried to smile bravely, "I'll see you later, then…"

"Remember," Yoko reached out to touch her face, but remembering his scent, lowered his hand to her necklace, "If you need me, just call,"

Kagome nodded, feeling a spark of Yoko's ki pulse through her pendant's chain, before the night swallowed her whole.

* * *

Everyone was asleep when Kagome crept into Kaede's hut -the miko swiftly sneaked into her sleeping bag, and changed into her sleep wear. She had no sooner laid her head on her pillow when Inuyasha's footfall was heard outside the hut. Kagome wasn't sure how his footsteps could be different than anyone else's, or so distinctive to her. 

But they were.

Kagome froze in a strange sort of terror; she could pick up every breath, mumbled dream and pad of feet on solid ground.

The miko was debating whether or not she should pretend to be asleep when Inuyasha slowly crept into the room. She couldn't help but keep her eyes open, and so locked with the hanyou's golden globes within an instant. When she saw the familiar spark of anger tinting his amber irises, Kagome nearly burrowed under the covers.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, and he looked pained. He then turned and stalked out of the hut. There had been no hint of emotion in his voice, no tell tale tone to give away what had progressed with Kikyo. Kagome slipped out her sleeping bag like a mindless zombie, acidic bile lining her throat. When she arrived outside, Inuyasha was standing side on to her, and it was clear his nose was twitching madly.

"He was here, wasn't he?" The hanyou demanded as he spun around to face Kagome with his hands fisted on his hips.

The miko faltered, scratching her neck nervously, "You mean Yoko? Hai, he was here…"

_Maybe it's just as well Yoko forced the petal on me…if he can get this annoyed about the kitsune being present, kami knows how he'd react if he knew what we had done…_

Inuyasha ground his teeth together, before darting Kagome a strange look.

"Well?" he asked, "Aren't you going to ask?"

The miko stood rooted to the spot, her fear thick and fast on her tongue.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a soft voice.

The hanyou sighed, and crossed his legs before thudding to the ground, as was his custom. He looked off into the night, and mumbled, "You really don't care anymore, do you…"

"N-nani?" Kagome spluttered, feeling completely at a loss.

Inuyasha refused to look at her, but tucked his hands into his long, billowing red sleeves. "Normally you would insist on knowing everything me and Kikyo talked about," the hanyou muttered, "But ever since that kitsune came along…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered with a breaking voice. She sunk down on the ground next to the hanyou, waiting for him to meet her eyes, but he still looked away.

"You didn't stay when I asked you," Inuyasha continued, his voice gruff, "You would never normally leave me and Kikyo like that if you knew you could stay,"

Kagome swallowed, not knowing how to reply. Her heart was pounding painfully.

_I still can't tell if he knows or not…_

The hanyou stole a glance at the miko, who was fiddling with the material of her night shirt anxiously.

"I just…" Kagome began, her lips so dry that she had to lick them in order to speak, "I didn't want to disturb you two, that was all…"

Inuyasha regarded her critically, and he snorted, "That's never stopped you before…"

Kagome frowned, her voice strengthening, "What's that supposed to mean? I've never listened in on one of you and Kikyo's conversations- not purposely, anyway,"

The miko shifted, tucking her legs into a more comfortable position.

"Inuyasha…what do you want from me?" Kagome looked up at the hanyou, her eyes shinning unusually bright, "What more can I give you, which I haven't already?"

The hanyou was looking to the side again, the twitch of his furry ears the only sign that he was listening.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed a side lock of silver hair, jerking the hanyou's head around, "Are you listening to me?"

Shock and remembrance washed over the pair, of a time many years ago, at the start of their journey, when Kikyo had just entered Kagome's life…

**Flashback…**

"Neh," Kagome sat down carefully on a log next to the brooding Inuyasha, "Don't you feel a little bad for Kikyo? Having her bones stolen and all…"

Kagome looked down at her knees, ploughing on, "Even though you and she used to hate each other, it doesn't matter now, does it? Kikyo died as long time ago, right?"

Kagome looked up hopefully at the hanyou, who had his hands tucked into his long sleeves. He sighed, glancing at her before quickly looking away.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, indignantly, pulling a lock of Inuyasha's hair.

"Na-nani?" The hanyou had stuttered.

"Since yesterday, you've been avoiding any eye contact with me!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha faltered, before darting his eyes to the ground, "No, no I haven't…"

"I know! It's because my face looks like Kikyo's, right?" Kagome shouted, her hold on Inuyasha's hair still firm, "So you don't like me? So you hate me?"

Inuyasha cut her off, grabbing her hand quickly, "It's not!-" he hesitated, moving her hand, still in the air. Kagome followed their hands with her eyes, puzzled, and Inuyasha repeated, "It's not…like that…"

His face loomed over hers, and Kagome thought…_Na-nani?_

**End Flashback**

Kagome closed her eyes, a painful lump jarring her breathing. She released Inuyasha's hair, holding her face in her hands while she struggled not to cry.

_How naïve I was back then...that I thought Inuyasha was attracted to me…when in fact, it was Kikyo he loved, the Kikyo he saw in me…_

"If only I'd walked away then," The miko whispered, hers shoulders shaking, "If only I knew what it would be like, I would have gone and never came back…"

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha blinked, unable to believe the girl in front of him had suddenly started crying, "Kagome, stop it…don't say that…"

The hanyou felt strange, and his skin was tingling as the memory washed over him of that time. He had been so close…but she had pushed him away. Even then, things could have worked out between then…but Kikyo had returned…

"Kagome…" Inuyasha tried to pull the girl's hands away from her face, but she protested, pulled away, backing away.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha!" Kagome hiccupped, "J-just leave me be!"

"Kagome," the hanyou exclaimed, "Didn't I tell you I would never leave you alone again? Even if you push me away, I'll never leave you…"

Kagome rubbed her eyes harshly with her arm, scowling at the hanyou through her tears, "Stop lying! I told you before! I know what you're like!"

Inuyasha winced, trying desperately to think of something to say. But the miko before him was too far gone for any simple words he had to offer.

"I have my commitments, Kagome," the hanyou tried to explain, moving closer to the girl, feebly trying to sound convincing, "But you know I'll protect you, no matter what!"

Kagome nodded, because it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

_It's you I need to protect myself from…_

She didn't push away when the hanyou pulled her roughly into his arms.

_This is as close as we will ever be…_

She didn't move at all when he clumsily brushed away the traces of her tears.

_Wipe away all the evidence; it never happened…_

She did nothing, because that was all she could do.

* * *

From a distance, two amber eyes could be picked out in the darkness. They glowed equally with concern for the miko, and hatred for the hanyou. The kitsune licked away the blood from his claws, and then from the palms were four small cuts were visible. Kagome was bleeding on the inside; so he would bleed on the outside. 

Yoko had a restless night; perhaps even more so than Kagome. He felt terrible, and it was a combination of his and Kagome's feelings. He only hoped that by sharing this pain, the girl would feel unburdened in some way.

The kitsune lay on his stomach on the furs of his clan, clenching and unclenching his muscles. It was early morning, and though the bandit never rose late, he never usually awoke at this hour either. But Yoko knew he would be graced with no more sleep; he got up, and after staring aimlessly around his den, he brushed his silk garments down. He needed a distraction.

* * *

"Fifty-six…fifty-seven…." 

"Sixty-one…sixty-three…"

"Kuronue, stop cheating! You skipped a number!"

Yoko turned mid-leap, bringing his whip tearing through another low level youkai, neatly dodging the flying internal organs that splattered his way. He landed on one hand, and saw his partner in crime throw two youkai simultaneously in opposite directions, the two chains of his scythes wrapping neatly around either wrist.

"It's called two at a time," The koumori announced smugly with a flash of his deadly fangs.

Yoko smirked, cocking his head as flipped onto his feet, "Now, are we still discussing killing, Kuronue?"

"Heh!" the fellow bandit chuckled lowly, before an idea flashed in his ultra-violet eyes. "Now, Yoko, if it's distraction you really want, I have the prefect place…"

"Oh?" Yoko lazily transformed his whip back into the scarlet rose, tucking it into his silver hair, "What do you have in mind?"

"Firstly," the koumori explained, motioning to Yoko's blood soaked robes, "We need to bathe."

The pair trooped to the nearby river, which wasn't too cold giving they were fed by the hot springs. But as the latter were popular with the locals, the two demons favoured the river.

Yoko plunged into the water, welcoming the rush and gurgle around him, blocking the outside world. He had readily taken Kuronue up on the offer of a fight, but they both knew it would never last long. The duo knew each other too well; the opposite's moves being as familiar as his own. When Kuronue had mentioned that several low class youkai had been trying to move in on his cave, the pair took the opportunity to go on a splurge of cleansing.

The kitsune opened his eyes, observing the watery world with interest. Sleek silver fish shot by him, and he half considered taking a few back up for lunch. The fauna of the river's bed nudged his ankle, playfully brushing against his skin. Yoko felt the remaining oxygen leave his lungs, and for a moment he felt inclined to stay down in this submerged place.

A few weeks ago, he may have. But now, he had something to live for. Something to protect…

The kitsune broke to the surface, his long, silver hair slapping the water like ribbons, sticking to his laden garments. He blinked, water drops caught on his lashes, little rainbow clusters sparkling in his eyes.

There was a slow clap from the river's edge, and Yoko looked over to see Kuronue regarding him with a smirk, "Why, he's part fox, part fish!"

Yoko bared his fangs in a mock menacing way, "You'll be fish food, my winged friend, if you don't stop that irritating sound,"

Chortling, Kuronue gave one last clap, before whipping his wide brimmed black hat back on his head. His long ebony hair was, as usual tied back, though a few sweeping strands hung over his face. His black battered waistcoat was now blood free, and he has recently re-tied the black bandages that were wrapped around his muscular arms. The kitsune shook himself dry, running his claws delicately through his tail and hair. Most of the blood was out of his kamishimo, but there were a few pink tainted spots. Yoko tapped the water out his ears, his fingers tracing thoughtfully over the appendages as he remembered the night he had spent with Kagome.

A small stone whizzed through the air, and struck the fox square on the forehead. He caught the second and the third, glaring at Kuronue as he dropped them to the ground, "What was that for?"

"You were thinking about her again," the koumori proclaimed in a sing song voice.

"Chh," Yoko crossed his arms, "I can't stop thinking about her,"

Kuronue rolled his eyes, "Just fuck her already, stop prolonging the inevitable!"

Yoko traipsed over to his partner in crime, sinking onto the grass with a groan, "It's not that simple,"

"Oh, stop being such a drama lord," the koumori quipped, "What's holding you back? You might get purified, but surely that's half the fun?"

Yoko sighed. "That's not what I meant. I mean, it's not that simple…this time, it's different…it's like I'm obsessed!"

Kuronue cackled, "Yoko Kurama, obsessed? You're a kitsune, you ass! You have an addictive personality! Remember the hime, the quest-class neko, and the ninja's twins?"

The bat bandit ticked each off with his fingers, "And those are just in the last few months! And every time, it was the same- you couldn't get them out of your head, at least, until they were out of your bed,"

"Hah! I can't help it if these females find me irresistible…"

"Or if they fall, quite literally, for you 'charm'," the bat bandit added, "Speaking of which, what is the problem with this miko exactly? Does she not submit?"

Yoko closed his eyes at the memory, "Oh, she submitted alright…she fought it, though. But that's not the problem. If it was a simple matter of just bedding the vixen, I wouldn't be sitting here,"

"So what then?" Kuronue asked, perturbed, "What's got you in such a fox-funk?"

Amber eyes beseechingly met amethyst.

"Oh dear," the bandit remarked, "This is a problem,"

* * *

The kitsune eyed the koumori warily. 

"Surely you'll understand I'm not in the mood to ransack any ningen villages at the moment…"

The pair was currently slinking around a densely populated town, ten miles or so from the well. Yoko had no idea what his partner had in mind, but he knew he had never been let down by the bat bandit yet.

"Here," Kuronue hissed, pulling Yoko around several twisting alleyways and backstreets. Vibrant paper lanterns lit up the streets; rats scuttled among the debris and children chanted as they played games in the cramped space. The kitsune wrinkled his nose. The smell of human filth and poverty was overpowering, and misery wept from the buildings around them.

The koumori pulled short outside an unremarkable dwelling, identical to those it was sandwiched between. Humans and youkai alike roamed these streets, and Yoko wondered where on earth they were.

It was only when Kuronue approached the doorway and a young ningen female bustled out, with her face layered in paint and her obi fastened at the front, that the kitsune clicked. The kanji printed on the door simply confirmed his thoughts;

_**The Sagiso**_

_**Yoshiwara**_

"Kuronue," Yoko asked, "Why have you brought me to a ningen whore house?"

"The best ningen whore house in Yoshiwara," corrected Kuronue, "And why do you think? I bet you've not had a decent fuck since becoming infatuated with that miko,"

Yoko remained silent. He hadn't been laid once, in fact, since meeting Kagome. He had never thought of that until now.

"But we're youkai, in case you've forgotten!" the kitsune hissed as Kuronue slipped off his black slippers, "We can't just…"

He was immediately cut off by the numerous scents of the many youkai that were inside. He couldn't see them all, but by kami could he smell them. There were ningen men too, but it was the sheer ratio of youkai that stumped the kitsune from further protest.

"Told you it was the best, didn't I?" Kuronue smirked. At that moment, a woman in her mid thirties ushered them into a room, pouring them sake and asking if they had any special requests. The bat bandit waved her out, and said with a grin to Yoko,

"I would have asked for a miko, but I have a feeling they'll be fresh out,"

The kitsune rubbed temples with his fingers.

_If Totosai saw me now, he would kill himself laughing…_

Two young girls entered the room, bowing low to the ground. The two youkai inclined their heads in response.

They were pretty- they had to be, otherwise they wouldn't make a living- but Yoko wasn't bowled over. One had red, coppery hair that was poorly dyed, pinned and adorned with the usual trinkets. Her kimono was jade coloured, her obi buttercup yellow. She knelt in front of Kuronue, and poured more sake into his empty dish.

Yoko watched the girl with slight interest before his eyes settled on the female in front of him. At least her hair colour was natural, a midnight black colour, shiny due to the oil slicked over it. She had a few choice flowers in her hair, orchid mainly, as was the trademark of the place. Her kimono was powder blue, and her obi was white and navy striped.

"More sake, youkai-sama?" she asked, keeping her eyes down. Yoko wondered if she could lift them at all, what with the immensely thick make up she was wearing.

"Iya," Yoko replied. He did not bode well with human intoxications.

Nodding docilely, the girl scuttled backwards, glancing only quickly up at the male she would be serving. Yoko saw her eyes were a watery grey, and he didn't know why he felt disappointed at this observation.

The other girl was blowing gently into a shakuhachi, and the bamboo flute's music filled the air with gentle notes. The dark haired girl drew closer to the flute, and began to sing.

Yoko slid his eyes over to Kuronue, desperately wanting the bat to be grining back at him, ready to shout, "It was all a joke!"  
But the music played on, and Kuronue poured himself and Yoko more sake, clearly enjoying the entertaiment.

"Relax, kit," he whispered, as the girls swapped roles, "You're more rigid than a that bamboo flute,"

Yoko immediately slumped, his tail wrapping around his legs. He wasn't sure how Kuronue thought this would make him forget Kagome. Make him lose his mind through boredom, perhaps?

* * *

The singing and playing seemed to relax the girls, and the atmosphere was less tense by the time the flute was clipped into its case. The sake had been flowing for some time now, and Yoko had consumed several cups just for something to do. He could feel the effects hit him hard and he laughed at something the red-head had said, only to forget the joke several seconds later. It was a good one, though. One about a miko, he was sure. 

_No, wait…that wasn't it…a kitsune joke? Hai…or…a ningen one?_

Yoko blinked, and blinked again when he saw his future self in the room with him, gazing at him with a grin.

_Why is he wearing a female kimono? _Yoko frowned, trying to remember what Kagome had said about Kurama the night before…_Green hair and red eyes…iya, red hair and green eyes!_

Kurama was now next to him, rubbing a finger down his cheek, kissing his neck and tugging at his garments.

_Kagome never told me my future self is a girl!_ Yoko panicked, trying to grab hold of the avatar's hands, but he was distracted by her eyes.

_Her kimono is green, but her eyes are brown…_

Throughly confused now, Yoko simply blinked as scorching lips blazed a trail down his collarbone. He heard a moan, and tilted his head to the side.

_When did I lie down?_

Kagome lay next to him, her eyes closed and her mouth open as Kuronue ran his fingers through her hair, his own ebony hair splling from its binding.

"Kuronue…" Yoko gasped- someone was tugging the remains of his clothes off- "Kuronue, Kagome is mine! Get your hands off her!"

The bat bandit looked at his amber eyed partner, who was dripping in sweat, the red-haired girl stripping him from the rest of his clothing.

"Alright," Kuronue knelt back, pushing the raven head to Yoko, "You take 'Kagome',"

Yoko watched happily as Kagome clamboured on top of him, her obi undone and discarded, her kimono slipping from her shoulders. "But Kuronue, that's my future self, so don't do anything to him,"

The bat bandit blinked at the kitsune, who was looking at him was narrow eyes.

"Eto….alright, Yoko. We'll just go over here and have some more sake, alright?"

To the red-haired girl, Kuronue whispered, "Just play along!"

She was a little disappionted at not being able to sleep with the silver god, but happy with her lot none the less. Girls like her couldn't complain when they got a looker- most youkai who came here were plain creeps.

"Hai, sake. That's fine…"

Delirious at this point, Yoko turned on his back and propped himself unsteadily on his elbows to gaze down at Kagome. He couldn't see her face, just her ink black hair spilling everywhere. She kissed her way down his chest, stopping when she reached the silver fur lining his navel and below. Yoko could feel Kagome's hot breath on his skin, and he was burning with need, white hot fire coursing through his veins.

"Kagome," Yoko asked, "How did you get here?"

The girl paused, her fingers gripping the kitsune's thighs. She didn't know why he thought her name was Kagome, but he was gorgeous, and very far gone.

"I was sold," she said timidly, "My parents have four other children, so they will manage,"

"Sold!" cried Yoko, staring open-mouthed at the girl, "Nani?"

Surprised at his shocked tone, the girl glanced up. Yoko immediately flinched back, taking in her grey eyes with a swallow.

"KURONUE!" he howled, "This isn't Kagome!"

The kitsune glanced over to the other two when he got no reply, and yelped,

"Oi! What are you doing to my future self?!"

The koumori looked up from his sleeping mat, dazed, completely naked and straddling the red haired female. Her head lay on his shoulder, a visible bite mark on her own porcelain skin. Kuronue licked his bloodied fangs, and squinted his eyes at the kitsune.

"Does it matter, Yoko? Just pretend it's her!"

The kitsune blinked, shocked, from the koumori to the female pinching his thighs.

"Onegai," she begged, fluttering her lashes, "I may not be Kagome, but I am very skilled, and it would honour me to please you!"

When she took him completely into her mouth without warning, the kitsune growled ferociously, jutting his hips up off the sleeping mats.

Yoko struggled to get up, his claws sinking into the straw mats and making him stuck. The girl was mechanically taking him into and out of her mouth, and while it made him numb, he didn't feel in any way pleasured.

"Kami…stop…" Yoko clenched his thighs, the fog of his drunkness ebbing away, "Unless you want me to come in your mouth…"

The girl simply sucked harder, and Yoko yowled, delievering the goods as promised. It was ironic that he was being served by a whore and he felt the used one.

"How do you want me?" the ningen female asked, after wiping her mouth, "The usual way?"

She got down on her hands and knees, beckoning to Yoko as if he were a child. The kitsune bristled. He had been led by the balls ever since arriving in this place. He was sweaty, intoxicated and now pissed off.

"Don't treat me like some kit," he hissed, grabbing her hips before ploughing into her from behind. The female screamed, and Yoko became more agitated, thursting harder and faster to the point his mind was a blur and he didn't care if he had to pull the ningen's corpse off his body when he was through.

Kuronue, having fed both his needs, watched the fire burn in the kitsune's molten eyes and grinned.

"Mission accomplised," he whispered to the bleeding girl on his shoulder.

* * *

It was another restless night for Yoko. He was filled with a rage that he couldn't unleash, and he returned to his den for a comfort that it didn't provide. 

He paced around the atrium, occasionally stopping to glare at a hanging or painting. Then he would begin pacing again. It was really a never ending cycle.

_Kuronue-no-baka! How on earth did he think that would help me?_

The kitsune had confronted the koumori once they had paid up and left- the bat paid- and he had gave his simple reason.

"Look, Yoko," he had pointed out, "You just had one of the crappiest lays in your life. And you know why? Because she was human. She was experienced, but human none the less. I'm guessing this miko is a virgin- therefore, human and not experienced. You understand? You are not missing anything! So buck up and find some pretty youkai to fantasize over. At least our females can match your stamina!"

The kitsune sighed in his cave, slumping onto his furs. Hai, Kagome was human. Hai, she was unexperienced. But, that was one thing Yoko loved about Kagome. It set her apart. She was pure, innocent, but willing to give. Terribly unloved, as he had been all his life. They were two souls of a similar state. It wasn't about the sex. It never had been.

_Well, perhaps the very first time we met. But even then I realised she was special._

Even then the kitsune realised he was attracted to her personailty as much as her body.

"At least our females can match your stamina!"- that was what Kuronue has said. Yoko rolled onto his back, remembering with disgust how the ningen female had collasped on her hands and knees, begging for him to stop. It had reminded him so powerfully of Kagome's demand that night, that he had got up and left. Then returned, for his clothes.

All his life, all the females that had pleasured him, all the ones he had seduced, for those few seconds of sheer bliss- what was the point? Yoko had never wanted to settle down; never thought before of accquiring a mate. Why would he want to be commited? Why would he want to be tied down, having to keep to one lover?

Now, Yoko couldn't see the point in sleeping with strangers. His whole view on 'making love' had been turned on his head.

"Neh, kaa-san," the kitsune whispered, stroking the fur, "What has she done to me?"

* * *

**Woo…long chappy or what! And no horrible cliffy this time- I've taken pity on you guys (kinda!)**

**Okies, so I few things to discuss with y'all…**

**Concering Kagome and her mood-swing-ness with Yoko at the beginning. No, she is not OOC. Turn your mind back to the ep (anime or manga) when Inuyasha asked the miko what had 'really' happened with Kouga. She went from trying to please him to all out screaming! (That's my girl!) This is just one example of many.**

**No, Kikyo did not tell Inuyasha about what she saw. Yoko was right. But don't worry, this won't hang over Kagome forever!**

**Hai, I do know who Kagome is going to be paired with. But, this does not mean I'm going to make it obvious to you! You can ask and ask, beg, threaten, even turn up to my door with Darren Hayes in a cage, and I still won't tell. (Well..maybe if you had Darren!!) Theres still a looooong way to go with this fic! I'm talking, like, 40 chapters, probally more thanks to my ever fickle muse!**

**Hai, ****this is a rather Yoko-centric chappy. And hai, Yoko is rather harsh in the last bitty of this chapter. He does have a dark side (no, I will not sing for you…). But next few chappies will be Kurama-centric, so no worries!**

**Hai, I thought the engagment party would be this chappy. Turns out, I was wrong! Gomen!**

**For those who don't know Kuronue: **_We meet him __in Poltergeist Report,(YYH movie) introduced to us as Yoko's old friend and partner in crime. Kuronue is a bat (koumori) youkai, was Yoko's right hand man and went with Yoko on many of his thieving expeditions. However, on one of these expeditions, Kuronue was caught in a trap, when he attempted to recover a pendant that was precious to him. He then ordered Yoko to flee, before he too was killed. Taken and edited from Wiki_

**And, as always, arigato for the tremendous support you've all given me! It's all for you!**

**Devilangel620: ****Quite right. Yay twincest! Arigato for the review!**

**HentaiVixen: I would never stop…but real life has that annoying habbit of kicking in!**

**Madmiko: I meant to mention on my review, but completely forgot! I wrote this chappy before reading your chappy, and was frightened by the similarity of Yoko's treament of a certain female in the bedroom vs Yemon's! Maybe I' m reading too much into it, but I found it freaky! Hehe. **

**The others are mainly on Kagome's side in the way of things, but who knows! Maybe certain people might let slip a comment! (cough, Miroku, Shippo, cough!) Ahh, what were Kikyo and Inuyasha talking about! Will be revealled next chappy! ****True, it would be easier if Kagome simply went out with Kurama…but theres also the little problem of his fan girls, Hojo and Kagome's own friends! (Poor girl!)**

**Everyone's looking forward to the party chappies (including me!)…I just hope I don't disappoint!**

**Kitsuneangel88: Lol, mainly cos I'm a sucker for cliffies! Ah, we'll see Kurama next chappy!**

**Purplebabe: Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Astrid44: Arigato!**

**Kagome093: Nope! Her own free will (mad, eh! Lol)**

**LmKiTsUnE: Hehe, I've never had my brain glomped! Ooh, I never thought about doing the wedding…that would be good, neh?**

**Youkilver: Arigato for your dedication! Hope you liked this long chappy!**

**Vyncent: Arigato!**

**Aknkkskd: Lol, indeed!**

**Knjj72: True, but she's a very mixed up miko!**

**Nyachan: Hehe, he was indeed.**

**XxhellzgurlxX: No problem! Nice to have you back! Yup Hentai Bets is fab!**

**HeartStar: Hehe yup, I didn't forget…poor Yoko!**

**Kates890: Arigato. They are indeed!!**

**x-kagome-x: Yup, I'm blessed with wonderful reviewers. ****Arigato for your lovely review! Don't worry, its always rainy in Scotland, so no fear about being out in the sun! **

**All Alone in the Rain: Oh! What a lovely review! The third time? Wow. Lol, there is no akward silence my friend! I can tell you I firmly know who Kagome will end up with…and I'll scream it from my rooftop, but you guys won't hear! (gomen!) I feel like I've replied to this review before, so gomen if I have…(maybe I did in my head??) I'm glad this is one of your favs. I'm striving to create a great fic that will be remembered! I know, I know…suspense sucks, but it works! Arigato again, I hope you liked this chappy!**

**Kagome8888: Arigato! I hope you enjoyed!**

**DeathNoteMaker: Hope it was soon enough!**

**Chibes: Ah, but he might next chappy! Aw, I know you hate my cliffies, but I love them…gomen!**

**Wings of Tears: Arigato! Hope you liked this chappy as much!**

**Kagome-Is-Kool: Hehe, we can all be jealous of her for that! Arigato!**

**Phoenixiafyre: Hope the studying goes ok! It's a pain, but it pays off! Oh, don't worry, it won't be the last chapter…but it won't be too soon either! Gomen!**

**Crystal lilith: Well, I love surprising y'all! Ah, we'll see about Kurama next chappy!**

**Dark Inu Fan: I actually had the same thought when writing that chappy, so tried it myself with the necklace I was wearing. Where as it wasn't cold, it was colder than my body temp, so when it dragged across my skin, it felt colder! **

**Asuka-Angel-21: I'm so sorry! But I can't, it wold simply ruin the plot!**

**S.T.Nickolian: Hehe. Yoko was no doubt thinking along those lines! Poor kitsune, I've put him through so much!**

**Roadkill2580: Really? Arigato! I love writing Yoko, he is one fab fox to portray. I'm glad he's coming across the way I want him too…and Kagome! Gomen for the cliffhangers, but you know me by now!**

**Demonic-goddess666: I hope it was awesome too!**

**Fire-lily-fox: Aw, well prepare for more!**

**xiDOREyoux: Very kawaii, neh? Ooh, can't tell the pairing!**

**Obsidian Tigress: Oh no no. Kagome trusts him a little more now!**

**X Kagome Minamino X: what a fab pen name. I'm jealous!! Lol. My lips are sealed, pairing wise!**

**Sapphy-chan: Aww, arigato! It is officially the sexiest pairing, neh? **

**InuFanJinx: I feel very bad…I've put the kitsune through so much! Hehe.**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: As we saw….**

**Chibi moon baby: Hehe, it is verry hot!**

**Leeks n' Beets: Aww, arigato!**

**Ancient-relic: Arigato! Glad you thought so!**

**Lindsay-chan: Lol, its amazing how many people want him tourtured! **

**WackyWisher: Me too, best pairing I think!**

**Misslover: I aim to please…**

**Swasdiva: ****dedicating this chapter to you was the least I could do! Words cannot express how much your review meant to me! I love all my reviews equally, and I have been blessed with many good reviews, but yours was so intimate and beautiful that I was truly taken aback. I can only thank you from the bottom of my heart, and hope I don't disappoint you!**


	22. Preparations

**Oh, how much I have to tell you all!**

**Firstly, Not the Only One has been added to ultimatestorylist. by italiannproud! Arigato gozimasu! I'm so thrilled and honoured to be part of such a beautiful site!**

**Secondly, I'm going to Japan in about 3 days from now! (The days have flown by!!) So this'll be my last update until then. I hope my time there will enrich my writing, so I can share the experience with you all! (I'll also take lots of pictures!!)**

**Thirdly, it's my birthday tomorrow. (Just thought I'd let you guys know! Happy birthday to me, hehe!)**

**Fourthly, I've started posting The Stolen Youth of Rin on MM, so gomen for all of you who having being getting lots of emails!! It's coming to the one year anniversary of the fic, so I thought I'd spread the love before uploading the promised one shot!**

**Fifthly, I've started drawing a piccie for this fic! Writing is by far my better talent, but I love drawing too. I hope to finish it soon!**

**And finally (yeah!)- Darren Hayes is coming to Glasgow in September! I'm sooo happy! (Hai, irrelevant, but I want to share the happiness!)**

**Now, enjoy! And arigato, for all your continued support! Ai shiteru!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Gomen- sorry_

_Ai shiteru- I love you (I really do!)_

'_Kuso- shorted of chikushou. Shit/ dammit_

_ningen- human_

_kami- god_

_hai- yes_

_arigato- thank you_

_taijiya- youaki exterminator_

_koumori- bat_

_oni- mo__nster_

_ookami- wolf_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Preparations**

After another troubled sleep, Yoko escaped into the fresh morning air. He took off at an all out run to the village, desperate to see the miko, his dream of a few minutes ago still clinging to him like a spider's fine thread.

He had been back at the whore house, but this time the dark haired girl really was Kagome. The kitsune had treated her the exact same way, and as she lay, exhausted and on the brink of death on the floor, the horror of what he had done filled him with stomach churning pain.

"Yoko…" Kagome had moaned, her hair slick against her sweating face, "Yoko, please, no more…"

But imaginary Yoko wouldn't stop. And although the kitsune awoke sticky and wet, the dream brought him no pleasure at all.

_Is that who I truly am?_ Yoko questioned as he pounded through the forest, his garments drying from his plunge into the hot spring, _if the time came, would I treat Kagome the same way?_

The kitsune travelled without taking in anything around him but his own hostile thoughts. He emerged at the village, realising within seconds that Kagome was long gone, her scent, along with the rest of her group, faded away into the distance.

'_Kuso…I forgot…shard hunting…_

Yoko ground his teeth. In his hurry, he had completely forgotten about the necklace. He should have realised he couldn't sense the miko nearby. In all honestly, he didn't know why he was so desperate to see her- if anything, he should have really tried to distance himself.

_It's almost like- I feel as though I may act different around her now…_

The kitsune sighed, and dejectedly wondered what he could do to pass the time. He couldn't go to Kuronue again- he was angry at the koumori, but not explicitly so- he knew his partner had just done what he thought was best.

"Yoko-sama!"

The chirping of his name made the kitsune turn, wondering who on earth could be addressing him. His gaze fell upon the little girl who Shippo had befriended, and whom he had saved not that long ago from the snake youkai. He couldn't recall her name, but the little girl soon rectified this. "Yoko-sama! It is Cho! Do you remember me?"

The kitsune inwardly cringed. He was hopeless at dealing with children, especially of the ningen kind- mainly because he had no experience with them.

"I remember," he replied, suddenly kneeling down to her level. The girl was holding a large basin of water, filled from the river, and was heading back to her hut.

"Will I carry that for you?"

The girl blinked, and then grinned, "Arigato! I spilled my first two tries, so my arms are really really sore!"

The kitsune's ears flattened at the top of his head. The girl's voice was syrupy sweet, and irritating him to no end.

_Kawaii, Kagome would say.…_

Yoko hefted the basin easily in one arm, and followed the girl as she made her way to the hut, skipping and picking flowers. "Shippo-chan and Kagome-chan are away, Yoko-sama- did you come to visit them?"

The kitsune nodded, then realised the girl couldn't see him. He cleared his throat, before replying, "Hai. Cho, do you know when they return?"

The girl paused in her picking, and tilted her head to the side.

"Ichi, ni, san…" Cho counted the numbers off on her podgy fingers, and then held them up with a grin, "Three days, Yoko-sama!"

The kitsune visibly wilted. _Three days?_

* * *

Kagome realised she was falling behind the others, and hastened to keep the pace. Miroku slid a look her way, offering her a smile. He could tell the miko had a lot on her mind, and shard hunting was not among her highest priorities. The houshi sighed, darting his eyes ahead to where Inuyasha lead the group, his hands, as usual, tucked in his billowing sleeves, every now and then emerging to fiddle with the string that held his katana in place. Sango too, was watching the hanyou, with a mixture of emotions of her face. She knew Inuyasha and Kagome had spoken privately before they left, and they both seemed worse off for it. 

Even Shippo wasn't oblivious to the tension in the air. He hopped from Miroku to Kirara, eventually landing on Kagome's shoulder. The girl gave a squeal, completely startled out of her thoughts.

"Shippo-chan!" The miko laughed nervously, "You gave me a fright!"

The kit frowned. He jumped on Kagome's shoulder without warning all the time.

"Are you alright, Kagome? You look kinda pale,"

"Mmh," Kagome fudged her answer, "I'm just tired, Shippo-chan,"

It wasn't a lie, really. After she had finally returned to her sleeping bag that night, Kagome's head was buzzing, and she only got a few hours sleep. Inuyasha said that he would discuss what Kikyo had said in the morning, as he could see the girl was shattered. As usual, the hanyou's heart was in the right place, but his logic was completely off- Kagome had a restless night worrying exactly what they had discussed. She guessed Kikyo hadn't let slip about her and Yoko- she couldn't imagine Inuyasha being so calm about that- but the worry ate away at her all night.

It was with dread Kagome followed Inuyasha a little bit away from the hut to have 'a talk'. The last time they had done this was after Kagome had supported Inuyasha in the oni's belly- the memory of the pair sitting side by side on the tree branch, at utter peace in each other's company, made Kagome's eyes well up slightly.

"It's about Kouga," Inuyasha said gruffly, when they were far enough away from the others.

"K-kouga-kun?" Kagome echoed, in disbelief. Of the million and one things Kagome had thought, the ookami prince was not on her list.

"Yeah," Inuyaha folded his arms with narrowed eyebrows, "Apparently his pack found a handful of the shards. Kouga's using most of them, but he's shared the rest out. And he says unless you become his...," Inuyasha's face was of thunder before he spat out the word, "…_**mate**_, then he's not giving them back,"

Kagome could have laughed. She could have sunk down to the ground and wept. Instead, she rubbed her head, and remarked, "Well, that's not going to happen,"

"Damn right it's not," Inuyasha snapped, "As soon as I catch a whiff of that temee, he's dead wolf meat,"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome soothed, "Without Kouga-kun and his pack, we could have never have defeated Naraku. You know that,"

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, "That's in the past. Besides, I coulda easily defeated Naraku years back if that stupid flea bag hadn't interfered,"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha may bitch about the fact that Kouga and Sesshomaru contributed to Naraku's death, but Kagome could remember the overpowering relief on his face when they had finally arrived, just in time. She could faintly remember Kouga slapping Inuyasha on the back, too, when the evil hanyou was finally destroyed.

_I wonder why Kouga-kun's up to his old tricks again…_

Kagome hadn't seen the wolf since the battle- he had promised that once he had fixed out the mess of his clan, he would return for the miko. Kagome had genuinely forgotten about it. She loved Kouga, but it was the same way she loved Miroku.

"But wait," Kagome had asked, "How did Kikyo know about this?"

The hanyou had blinked at the question. "I don't know…she musta been in the area…heard the rumours of the shards, and found out the rest…"

_Yeah right…Kikyo's just trying to get me out the way!_

_She probably came up with the idea and told Kouga-kun!_

"Oh well," Kagome had finally said, "We'll just need to cross that bridge when we come to it!"

_Something's not right here…why did Kikyo need to speak to Inuyasha alone? And for that length of time, if it was just about Kouga-kun?_

These were the thoughts that plagued Kagome as they were shard hunting. She knew she was being left out of the loop, and she didn't have the heart to ask Inuyasha why. The hanyou looked troubled enough, though Kagome put this down to him taking Kouga-kun seriously.

Three days later, Kagome said her goodbyes and made her way slowly to the well. She had banged her hip something awful during their trek, though she was the least effected by their battles for the latest two shikon shards. A group of lizard youkai had acquired the shards, and they hadn't been in a hurry to let them go. They had held Shippo hostage, preventing a full scale attack, but Inuyasha had finally grabbed the terrified kit out of harm's way. He had suffered for his actions however, and was currently resting in Kaede's hut with a broken leg. Being hanyou, it would mend in two days, so Kagome wasn't worried about him. Miroku was alright, but Sango had done something to her back, and was flat out in pain. Kagome had given her the last packet of painkillers from the first aid kit, though the slayer admitted she preferred the herbal remedies of her time.  
"There's a special gel you can buy," Kagome had told the taijiya, "It'll soothe your back, and hopefully take away most of the pain. I'll go get one now!"

"It's alright, Kagome-chan!" Sango had insisted, as her face scrunched in pain, "I've had worse!"

"Indeed," Miroku had added, "It gives me no greater pleasure than staying by Sango's side while she is immobile…"

"Actually, Kagome-chan," Sango had hurriedly interjected, "That gel stuff sounds great, can you get two?"

Kagome was grinning as she made her way to the well, the conversation playing over in her mind. Miroku's open attraction to Sango made her heart swell with love for the couple.

Kagome hadn't forgotten about the engagement party. It was now Saturday morning, and she had arranged to travel down with Kurama for the party that would be that night.

_I don't think I have anything to wear! So, I need to rush home, shower, buy outfit, buy Sango's medicine, rush home, pack, come back here, rush home, and get ready to meet Kurama…_

The miko was so caught up with what she had to do and the little time she had to do it in that she didn't sense the familiar pulse of youki in front of her. Therefore, she jumped out of her skin when she nearly collided with the silver kitsune standing against the well.

"Yoko!" Kagome had gasped, before yanking on the bandit's clothing to support herself, "Gomen, I didn't see you there!"

The kitsune grabbed her elbows, hoisting her upright, "One of these days, you are going to do yourself serious injury,"

Kagome laughed, "You're right! Though I don't think there's an injury I've not had yet…" she rubbed her hip, glad she had been caught before whacking it again.

"Does it hurt?" the kitsune asked, placing his hand over hers. Kagome looked up, meeting his amber orbs for the first time in four days, and simply nodded. Yoko held her gaze, while slipping the waistband of her skirt down, placing his fingers on the tender bruise that, like a purple flower, bloomed at her hip bone. Just above it was the scar of the shikon no tama, so light and silver it was barely noticeable.

Kagome looked down instinctively as Yoko's fingers brushed her bruise, catching sight of her marred skin. "Kami, look at me, I'm a mess!"

_Just as well I don't get the chance to wear bikinis often!_

Yoko's fingers left her hip to caress her cheek, and his eyes burned fiercely.

"You are not a mess," he admonished with a whisper, "You are beautiful…"

He caught Kagome's response with his lips, tenderly pulling her body against his to fill the gap between them. Yoko kissed her so gently; Kagome didn't know quite how to respond herself. _Almost like Kurama…_

The kitsune forced himself to be slow and tender, but it was a painful torture and Kagome's hesitance only fired his desire. _How could I have ever thought of her in place of that whore…she even kisses like a virgin, so pure and innocent…_

Kagome's moan made Yoko bury his fingers into her hair, tilting her head further back. The miko brushed his arms lightly, making his whole body tingle, as if he had been showered with sparks.

Kagome broke this kiss, leaning into Yoko's neck as she mumbled, "I have to go…I have so much to do…"

The kitsune inhaled the scent of her hair, nuzzling her ear. "When will you return?"

Kagome played with a strand of the kitsune's silk spun hair, admiring the fineness of it as it brushed her fingertip. "I need to come back and give Sango her medicine, and she wants to see what a modern dress looks like. But I'll only be back for a bit before I need to go again,"

"Dress?" Yoko echoed.

"Hai. I'm going to an engagement party with Kurama tonight- I need to get something special to wear,"

Yoko pondered this, slightly jealous that his future self would be spending time with the miko. "I'll see you here then, before you go back?"

Kagome pulled away gently, "Alright. I'll be two hours, tops,"

The kitsune watched as she was engulfed in purple light. As he gripped the wooden well, he saw previous scratch marks on the wood that were not his own, and he shivered.

* * *

A mere twenty minutes later, Kagome was in downtown Tokyo, browsing for something to wear. She wanted to make a good impression, because she knew all of Kurama's friends wanted to meet her, and besides, it had been a long time since she had been able to splurge on a pretty outfit. 

The miko was trying to find her size in a certain strawberry red strapless dress with a puffy skirt when she heard the cough. Thinking she was in the way, Kagome moved to the side, intent on finding her size while wondering if she had a bra at home that would work with the love heart neckline of the dress. She only had enough money for an outfit and shoes, so she really wanted to get something she already had underwear for.

Another cough, this time louder and demanding, made Kagome look up from the hangers. "Can I help you?" she asked politely to the girl in front of her. The miko sensed something wasn't quite right- the girl wore a look that would have made Sesshomaru proud, and there was a gawping trio behind her.

"You're that girl, aren't you?" she asked, tossing her heavily curled hair over her shoulder, "The one who's following Suuichi-kun around like a lost puppy!"

"Ano…I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome frowned, "I think you've got the wrong person!"

The female laughed, her kohl-lined eyes narrowing, "Oh no, I think _**you've**_ got the wrong person! You see, Suuichi-kun is _**mine**_,"

Kagome blinked, wondering if this was a joke, or if the girl was a tad addled in the head. Then she realised.

"Ooh, you mean Suu-chan?" Kagome giggled, adopting a sugar plum fairy tone, "Hai hai, you're right, that was me. I'm just shopping for a dress just now, because he's talking me out tonight," The miko winked saucily, "An overnight stay in a hotel! Suu-chan's so good to me! Now I think about it…" Kagome ran a finger over the satin of the dressed beside her, "Maybe I should get the underwear first?"

Kagome suppressed a grin as the girl in front of her looked as though she'd been slapped, spat on, and then slapped again for good measure. The trio of girls had also been silenced, staring at Kagome as if she had two heads.

"Well, I better get going! Need to keep all my energy for tonight! Nice talking to you!"

Kagome breezed off, her heart thudding as she pushed by the girls, who deliberately stayed in her path.

_Who on earth were they?_ Kagome wondered as she escaped into another of her favourite shops, Junk, checking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. _Mou, I really liked that dress too!_

Luckily Kagome came across a dress she liked even better, and when she tried it on it fitted perfectly the first time. She had shoes to match already, so she had a more money left over than she expected.

_There's no way I'm buying kinky underwear, _Kagome thought, her cheeks reddening as she imagined Kurama overhearing that conversation, _But now that I think about it, I don't really have any decent pyjamas…_

As if tempting her, Junk had a sale on their nightwear. Kagome riffled through the racks, half heartily considering something a bit sexy when a silken nightie caught her eye. It was the exact strawberry red of the dress she had liked, and it was trimmed with black lace around the bust. It even came with a matching pair of silk underwear.

_Well, it's not like Kurama's going to see me in it, right?_

Kagome made her purchases, and headed over to the chemist where she bought two tubes of pain relief, as promised, for Sango. She also got a mega-sized lolly for Shippo, to make up for his trauma with the lizard-youkai.

Kagome felt uneasy the whole journey home. The girl who had confronted her seemed to be everywhere she looked, and while the miko wasn't scared of her- _she's hardly a youkai- _the girl's possessiveness of Kurama worried her.

_I'll mention it to him, _Kagome decided, _maybe she's a still-in-love ex of his or something…_

* * *

Kagome dumped her backpack before clamouring over the well, clutching her shopping bags. 

_I wonder how much weight I'll lose alone today; with all this coming and going…I should buy one of those things that measure you how many steps you take…though the past would probably fry it, like my watch…_

The miko remembered that she still had to replace said watch before her mama found out. _If she ever discovered how much stuff I've had to replace over these years, she'd freak!_

Kagome was surprised when a certain kitsune hauled her under the arms and into the past. "Yoko! What are you doing here?"

The kitsune just shrugged, "You've been two hours. I was just waiting,"

"Mou!" Kagome cried, missing her watch even more, "That long! Alright, I'll be as quick as I can!"

"Wait," Yoko took the larger of the two bags off her, and rummaged inside. The miko froze, her heart in her throat. "W-What are you doing?" she asked frantically. _If that's the bag with the nightie, I'll die…_

"Just looking," Yoko replied quickly. "So, I'll wait for you here then,"

"Alright," Kagome, a little mystified, swiftly walked back to Kaede's hut. As soon as she was out of sight, the kitsune smirked, and also disappeared.

"Wow, Kagome, it's beautiful," Sango beamed, "Will you take one of those fo-toe-graph things so I can see what it looks like on?"

"Of course," Kagome laughed, before taking out the gel and handing it to Miroku, "Now, you can only use this once every three hours. And wash yours hands after,"

"Hai, Kagome-sama,"

"Shippo-chan?"

"Yeah, Kagome?" the kit looked up hopefully from his picture-drawing on the floor.

"This is for you," Kagome held out the large lollly, smiling as the kit's eyes lit up with glee. "Wow! Arigato, Kagome!"

The miko wandered over to Inuyasha, who was leaning against the wall, his leg strapped up.

"There's eight pots of ramen next to the fire," Kagome told him, "Don't eat them all at once, neh?

"Keh," Inuyasha muttered, "Where is it you're going again?"

Kagome schooled her features into an expressionless mask. "I told you, an engagement party. It's what people in my time have when they decide to get married,"

Inuyasha nodded, and then mumbled, "Have fun,"

* * *

Yoko was exactly where Kagome had left him, lounging against the well. He stood up straight when he saw her, and she smiled nervously at him, wondering why he had a grin on his face. 

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously, "What have you done?"

"So trusting, miko-sama!" Yoko chuckled, "I might not give you them now,"

"Give me what?" Kagome asked, curious.

The kitsune smirked roguishly before searching his clothing, "Hmm, where did I put them now?"

"Yoko!" Kagome protested, "You know I'm in a rush! Stop teasing me!"

"Oh," the kitsune murmured, leaning down so their noses touched, "But it is such fun!"

His golden eyes glittered, and he finally produced something from the layers of his garments. "Close your eyes,"

Kagome sighed, but in good fun, and she obediently shut her eyes.

"Hold out your hands,"

The miko brought her hands face up, wondering what on earth the kitsune was up to. She felt him place several objects onto her palms; one oval and heavy, two small and round, another thin and long.

"Open them!"

Kagome did so, and gasped. Sparkling up at her was a small fortune in jewellery: a thick and ornately studded silver bracelet; a pair of dangly earrings also made from precious jewels, and a fine choker, encrusted completely in shimmering stones.

"Y-Yoko!" Kagome stuttered, looking up at the amused kitsune's eyes, "I can't take these!"

"Why ever not?" asked the bandit, "Do you not like them?"

"It's not that…" Kagome glanced down at the jewellery again, "They're gorgeous, but…aren't they worth a lot?"

"Naturally," Yoko preened, "But I'll part with them, for you. Besides, I have many more,"

"Oh, Yoko…" _So that's why he looked at my dress! For the colours!_

"I'm glad you like them," the kitsune grinned.

* * *

Kagome was in a flurry of activity when the phone went. Her jii-chan and mama were in the house though, so the miko ignored it, towelling her hair dry while trying to avoid her face mask. 

"Kagome!" her jii-chan's creaky voice echoed up the stairs, "It's for you!"

"Coming!" Kagome grabbed her dressing gown and hastily tied the cord as she rushed down the stairs, passing her jii-chan and almost sending the old man tumbling.

"Gomen!" she panted as she jumped the last three steps, skidding to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Kagome,"

"Kurama-kun!" the miko wheezed, "Was…just…going to phone you!"

"Are you alright? You sound a little out of breath…"  
Kagome took a gulp of oxygen before answering, "I'm ok, thanks. How are you?

"I'm well, thank you. I was just wondering what time you'd like me to pick you up? I thought we could get a taxi to the station together,"

"That'd be great…ano…what time is the train at?"

"Well, they're every two hours, so I was thinking we could aim for the seven o'clock one…"

Kagome glanced at the phone's clock. It was half three.

"That's fine…so, if you want to come here, and I'll order a taxi for about half six?"

"I'll order it, if you want. You sound busy enough as it is…"

Kagome laughed. "Arigato, Kurama-kun. I'll see you at half six then!"

The miko was making her way up to her room when her mother met her in the hall.

"Have you got to bring a present for this party, Kagome-chan?"

"Oh!" Kagome put her hand to her mouth, "I don't know. I should really, shouldn't I?"

Her mother smiled. "Don't worry. I'm going to do the grocery shopping, so I'll pick something up,"

"Arigato, mama!" Kagome cried, hugging her mother.

At approximately six-twenty seven, Kagome clipped the catch of her Hello Kitty overnight bag with a snap. _Phew! I never thought I'd be ready in time!_

Darting a glance at the mirror, Kagome grabbed her jacket, handbag and overnight bag and made her way carefully down stairs. Even she couldn't run in heels.

"You look wonderful, Kagome-chan! Where did you get your dress again?" asked her mother.

"Junk," Kagome replied, "Arigato, do you really think so? I wasn't sure of it at first, but it's growing on me…"

"You look lovely," her jii-chan smiled. The doorbell rang, and Kagome jumped up, with butterflies in her stomach, "That'll be Kurama-kun!"

* * *

**Argh! Okay, so not even at the engagement party yet! I was so sure it would be this chappy! I can't write anymore, I'm so tired…**

**Btw, I know I haven't told you what Kagome's dress looks like, or the colour. I wanted to leave it to Kurama's description, for more of an impact!! (I love fashion, so describing Kagome's clothes is one of my favourite parts of fan fiction!!)**

**I've recently got hooked on Nosatsu Junkie! I've got volumes 1 and 2, and I hope to get more in Japan…that's why the shop Kagome got her dress out of was called **_Junk! _

**Madmiko: ****Hehe, I think this is the first (and last time) I've been glad to see the word 'disappointing' in a review! You see, I'm really glad you felt the way you did about Yoko's actions. (I think you were the only one who felt strongly about it, but no matter!) The problem was, I was beginning to think I was portraying Yoko as this flawless, seductive and in most ways perfect match for Kagome. (Not that I'm saying he's not, of course!!) The thing is, I want to make all the characters completely as true to themselves as I can- and I feel, regarding Yoko, he's yet to have a trip up. Inuyasha's had plenty, and even Kurama, for instance when he lost control with Hojo. He also has the fan-girls after him, which will reveal a side to him we don't see often, and there will also be another big let down for Kagome in the Kurama department. But with our kitsune, I felt he was just too good. And if I want to show him for who he really is, I need to show him at his bad times too- a kitsune, who is ruled by his pleasures. There will be other bad sides to Yoko, but this was just one I felt I had to get out there!! (I hope you understand what I'm saying, and I've not just waffled!!) **

**I loved writing Kuronue. That was my first time, and it was very enjoyable!!**

**Ahh, you reacted perfectly to the part with Inu! (hugs!) I felt sorry for him too, and for Kagome and him as a couple. But it's not completely over for them yet!**

**Hehe…Hiei may be available, but I SERIOUSLY couldn't attempt to pair him with Kagome after reading your work! It'd pale in comparison!!!**

**You were right too, about the unconscious decisions. There was a lot of them in the last chappy!**

**While I agree totally with the same wavelength thing- it'll be me hoping to tune into you to improve my quality lol!!! Arigato again for taking such time to write a review!**

**Kagome093: Hehe ooh what we could do with a drunken Yoko!!! I'm glad you enjoyed!!**

**Lm KiTsUnE: Ooh, I will include that! Arigato for the idea! Hehe glad you found it funny, I loved writing it!**

**Hawaiianhoney2030: Aww! Don't worry, I promise you lemons, (hai, plural!) but you might have to wait a while longer!! Gomen! Aww, arigato! I think it's very hard to find a good Yoko/Kagome/Kurama too…which I why I started this, in an attempt to fill the gap! (Though I can only hope it's good!)**

**Purplebabe: Yup…these guys just can't say loyal, neh?**

**Devilangel620: Hehe, I feel like I'm fair putting Yoko through the mill…I'll make it up to him though!**

**Aknkkskd: Or a whore from his future self! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Knjj727: Arigato!**

**Italiannproud: I know I've thanked you, but arigato again!! It means so much to be part of such a cool site!!**

**Sunspun: (love your name!) I love you for liking it so!! **

**S.T.Nickolian: ****Yoko- "Mother? You're…alive!?!?!"**

**Hehe. Too right, Kurama would kick his sorry past behind!**

**TheMikoShivae: I know…hopefully it's funnier as it goes on though! Aww, you're right, she deserves to be treated like a princess! I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**Phoenixiafyre: Well, I can't say too much but...Inuyasha isn't completely out of the picture, so don't despair! But I'm glad you're sticking with me anyway!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Haha. (looks around) Good, mama didn't see me writing that! **

**You're right, everyone does. It's one of those complications that make us human, neh? Arigato!**

**Crystal lilith: You're right. And hopefully it will all get sorted soon!**

**Kagome-Is-Kool: Aw, arigato! **

**Jazz: Arigato!**

**Sapphy-chan: Oh, don't worry! Kagome will be spending lots of quality time with Kurama-kun over the next few chapters! **

**I'm glad you're liking it! Arigato!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Could you explain what you mean?**

**Spicensugar92: Arigato!**

**KazunaPikachu: Arigato!**

**OhBrother: Aw, I know, I think KagomeKuramaYoko is the best pairing too! I'm glad you're enjoying!!**

**InuFanJinx: Hehe, yeah, this is gonna be one hell of a ride! I'm glad you're enjoying! There's going to be lots of Kurama goodness in the next few chapters!**

**Daughter Of Life And Death: I love you for loving it!!**

**Wow! As always, arigato for all your support! I'll be thinking of you all in the land of the rising sun!!**


	23. Reunited

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. That pleasure belongs to their rightful owners,** **Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi!**

**I've told you guys my life is like a bad shoujo manga before, right?**

**Well, here's proof! On the morning before I was due to go to Japan, what was on the news?**

**Earthquakes.**

**In Japan.**

**I won't go into the blur of the 24-hrs that followed, but basically the trip was called off. I was gutted, as you can imagine, and while I stood at the bottom of the stairs in shock after 'the' phone call, my part maths teacher part travel agent kaa-san rushed about and managed to secure me the last seat on their plane in two days time, so I could join them on their cruise of Italy.**

**Needless to say, I hoped it was all a bad dream. I wandered about for a while after, my body clock still ticking to Tokyo time! But I finally pulled myself together (please understand I've been waiting for this trip for two years!) and enjoyed the cruise!**

**It's not all bad news though, because we're hoping to re-arrange Japan, maybe at Easter or this time next year.**

**It's amazing what can happen in 24 hours!!**

**Arigato to everyone who wished me happy birthday and a good trip- it meant a lot to me, when I was having a tough time!!**

**Ooh, who'll get the 400****th**** review on MediaMiner? The lucky reader can request a scene, and I promise to fit it in sometime in this fic! (no early lemons though- can reveal I have FOUR lemons planned, so any ones requested will need to be after them!)**

**Arigato again for all your reviews! Ai shiteru!**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Ningen: human_

_Nani: what_

_Kami: god_

_Arigato gozimasu: thank you very much_

_Hai: yes_

_Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you_

_Doozo yoroshiku: literally- may I ask you to be kind to me. Just one of those cool, polite things the Japanese do!_

_Mina: everyone_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Reunited**

Ever since he was six months old, still a vulnerable baby in his mother's stomach, Suuichi's mind hadn't been his own. His soul also did not belong only to him. It was fused, merged, intertwined and connected, with a kitsune bandit called Yoko Kurama. Of course, growing up, young Suuichi didn't realise this. He believed he was better than everyone, because he was a youkai, and mere ningen were beneath him.

Including his mother.

Nobody in the world has a perfect storybook childhood that they can look back on fondly, without a few cringes or regrets. For Kurama, there were few fond memories, during his early years.

"_Suuichi-kun," _

_The woman whose womb the bandit had taken refuge in four years ago looked at him with weeping violet eyes. _

"_Nani?" the kitsune avatar replied coldly. _

"_Your father…he didn't make it…"_

"_That man…is not my father. And you, you are not my mother…"_

He was bidding his time. He only had to wait another six years, and then he could be free. But only a year later, an unprecedented change occurred…

"_Suuichi-kun! Are you alright?"_

"_I-I'm fine! But…you've bleeding! You've cut all your arms!"_

"_Oh, Suuichi-kun! I'm just glad you're alright!"_

"_Mother…"_

Kurama had felt thoroughly disgusted at his behaviour after his mother's selfless act, and made a drastic change in his character. He realised he had put more effort into resisting his mother's love than accepting it, and therefore, it was actually a relief to let down his barriers.

The kitsune avatar hadn't felt that overwhelming plunge of self-disgust since his mother's near death- until now.

_**For Kami's sake, Suuichi, it's all in the past!**_

_What does it matter, Yoko? You might be able to look Kagome in the eye, but after knowing what you done…how you treated that poor female…_

_**I didn't want it!**_

_Well, you should have put up more of a fight then, shouldn't you??_

Kurama sighed as he put the shower on full blast, hoping to wash off the dirtiness he felt. He unconsciously watched the soap suds drip down his chest, as he slid down the frosted glass. His crimson hair looked like blood sticking to his arms and shoulders, and Kurama started as he picked out a few pure silver strands amid the red.

_Yoko? What do you think you're doing??_

_**Stop wallowing, Kurama! We've all made mistakes, you know! And these were mine, not yours!**_

The kitsune avatar blinked, the steam wafting around him scarily like Yoko's transformation youki. Yoko only called him Kurama when he was being deadly serious.

_Alright…I'll try and forget about it…_

_**Good. Now, how about I show you some better memories?**_

Kurama ran his finger over the condensation on the glass, creating a clear wave among the clinging water drops.

_Yoko…perhaps it would be better if you kept your memories to yourself…_

_**Ah…but these really belong to both of us…**_

Kurama gasped, his almond eyes struggling to stay open as a familiar figure leaned against a tree, completely topless…

* * *

Kurama took deep breaths as he reached the shrine steps. He was perspiring slightly, due to the anticipation of meeting Kagome and the rush of trying to get ready after certain flashbacks- 

_I wish you had kept track of time, Yoko…_

_**Oh, it was worth it though, wasn't it?**_

After giving the taxi driver a small wave, Kurama made his way up the steps. Yoko had skipped out the part concerning Kagome's dress- he wanted to let Suuichi see it for himself.

_**You're nervous again…**_

_No thanks to you…_

After running his hand over his lips, Kurama pressed the doorbell, giving two sharp buzzes. His mouth was unfamiliarly dry, and he could feel his hair sticking to the back of his neck.

There was a scraping of a lock, the smooth click of a handle, and the door was pulled back to reveal the miko in all her glory.

"K-Kagome…"

There was too much of her to drink in without saying anything else, and Kurama could have simply stood for hours trying to embroider the vision to his brain.

The miko's sleek, magpie hair cascaded over her bare shoulders like upturned ink; hints of sapphire blue rippled over her locks in the breeze. Her hazelnut eyes were outlined in a smoky black, and her soft eyelashes held the same colour. At her throat was a thin and delicate choker, studded with dark amethysts and crystals in flower-like shapes. They correlated beautifully with her strapless dress, which was a deep royal purple, cinched in at the waist by a silver sash tied in a bow at the back. The outlines of silver flowers patterned the dress, and were picked out by the choker, and also by the encrusted bracelet that dripped off her wrist. The hem of the dress was finished with a thin silver netted frill, and the miko's long legs were amplified by the silver vamp heels she wore.

Kagome blushed gracefully at the sight of the wide-eyed avatar, before greeting him properly. "Hello, Kurama-kun," she giggled, and her long, glittery earrings caught the light, "How are you?"

Kurama was still trying to find his tongue, but luckily, or unluckily, Yoko kicked into action, and smoothly replied, "All the better for seeing you, Kagome. And how are you?"

"Ready to go," Kagome beamed, "And also better for seeing you, Kurama-kun,"

The miko left a trail of sparkles as she bustled off to get her things, and Kurama followed like an enchanted snake.

* * *

Kagome located her belongings with fumbling fingers- did Kurama notice how she was slightly shaking? 

_Oh my kami…he looks absolutely gorgeous…I think this outfit was a mistake…is it too much? Too little?_

In her own nervousness, Kagome had totally overlooked Kurama's awe, and as she returned to the kitsune who was waiting politely by the stairs, she was trying so hard not to stare her eyes were watering.

"Let me take that for you," Kurama said softly, relieving Kagome of her bag. At that moment, her mother and grandfather came in, and while the three greeted each other, Kagome indulged in a little Kurama gawping.

His scarlet hair, which always fascinated Kagome, seemed especially vibrant today. The miko concluded that, on anyone else, Kurama's fox-tail like hair would look a mess, but on the avatar, it looked sublime.

He was wearing a white Chinese-style fighting outfit, with green cuffs and collar. The beautiful buttons were actually small circular emeralds, and seemed to draw their colour from Kurama's eyes. A light lilac sash, knotted on the right side, completed his outfit, and Kagome wondered if Yoko had added that little touch to compliment her dress.

"Kagome-chan?"

"H-hai?" Kagome was brought back to reality by her mother pressing a blue satin gift wrapped box into her hand, "Don't forget the present! It's a set of Kyoto glass-blown bowls, so make sure you don't drop them!"

"Hai, mama. Arigato!"

As the pair made their goodbyes, Kagome's mother put her hand lightly on Kurama's shoulder, and said discreetly, "I'm trusting you with my daughter, Kurama-kun. Please don't abuse my trust,"

Kurama presented her with a small posy of flowers, and promised that he would guard Kagome with his life.

_**Well dodged…**_

* * *

The taxi ride was a short one, and their train was right on time. Kagome and Kurama easily found an empty compartment. After the kitsune stored their luggage, he sat opposite the miko, who was peering out the window as the pulled out of the Tokyo station. 

"I've never travelled in this direction before," Kagome commented.

"Sarayashiki isn't as built up as Tokyo," Kurama replied, "You can see some nice scenery by train,"

_**But even better scenery inside…**_

_Indeed…_

Kagome felt Kurama's gaze rest upon her, and she kept her eyes fixated to the window. While she appeared to be looking outside, she was actually watching Kurama watch her. It was a tingling experience. She waited for him to break the silence they had woven togther.

"I never got the chance to tell you how wondeful you look. Yoko's jewels are simply divine on you,"

The compliment was so out of the blue Kagome forgot to look out the window and turned to hold Kurama's eyes.

"A-arigato," Kagome stumbled over her words, "You look wonderful too, Kurama-kun,"

The kitsune laid his palms flat down on his white-clad thighs with a chuckle, "You might be wondering why I am dressed like this though, neh? I had planned to wear a normal shirt and tie, but Yusuke informed me a lot of our friends from Makai will be paying a visit- and in order to make them feel more at ease, he asked us to dress accordingly,"

"You mean- a lot of youkai?" Kagome asked, surprised, "Won't Keiko's family…notice?"

"I believe Hiei's agreed to preform some sort of disguise cast over the youaki present, so the humans there will see them as humans, too,"

Kagome tilted her head in interest. "How did they make him agree to that?"

Kurama chuckled as he remembered the conversation with Yusuke, "Well, that was another reason why fighting dress had to be added to the dress code…apparently Hiei refused to wear a shirt and tie, but he did, begrudly, agree not to bring his katana…"

Kagome giggled, remembering the fiesty little demon who had threatened to kill her on their first meeting. Somehow, she doubted a sword would make him less intimating.

"So, do the other youkai know?" Kagome suddenly asked, "That I'm a miko?"

The kitsune avatar studied the girl across from him intently. She was worrying her lip, and looked rather nervous. "Kagome…" Kurama reached across and touched her knee, "You have nothing to fear whatsoever. These youkai are all my friends, and they would never hurt someone close to me, miko or not!"

At that moment, Kagome flushed, the light touch of Kurama's fingertips on her knee warming her whole body like a moth to the flame. There was a suspended moment in which the two of them seemed to move, without actually moving at all…and then a harsh sliding of metal made the pair jump.

"Ooh…excuse us, ladies…" A clearly drunk teen male and his friend blinked into the carriage, as if they had walked into a show they were keen to see continue. Kurama, who had been on his feet already, let go of Kagome's hand and slowly made his way to the doorway.

"Oi…that's no lady…" commented one, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"I advise you to leave," a soft, cold and malice-laced voice, undoubtable male, threatened them, "Otherwise, I will leave you in such a state that no 'lady' will look at you again…"

"Sorry for our intrusion!" Squeaked the drunks, and they quickly slammed the door such and scuttled away, trying to put as much space between them and the dude with hair emitting sparks and razor sharp teeth.

"So bothersome," Kurama muttered, sinking back down in his seat, glad to see Kagome wasn't laughing at him. "Maybe it's the hair…I should get it cut…"

"Iya!"

The sharp command made Kurama jump, and Kagome hastily put her hands up in apology, "Oh, gomen, Kurama-kun! It's just that…I love your hair! I would hate for you to get it cut!"

The kitsune grinned, toying with a stray lock as if he was considering something. "Well, it is very trying…I would probally fight better with shorter hair…and to be honest if one more person confuses me for a female I might just lose my temper…"

"Oh, please don't cut it!" Kagome begged, looking very upset.

"What, ever?" Kurama replied, "That wouldn't be very healthily for it, either…"

"You know what I mean!" Kagome exclaimed, "I don't want you to ever get more than a few inches off!"

"Hmm…" Kurama was clearly enjoying this little game of his, and Kagome actually seemed to be falling for it. Despertly, she added, "I mean, how would you like it if I cut all my hair off?"

"I would l-like you, no matter how your hair was," Kurama replied, slightly ruffled.

_**Did you nearly say what I think you did?**_

Kagome was in such a fit of panic that Kurama actually might cut off all his lovely locks that she didn't even notice that avatar's trip up, and instead continued to babble on- "I mean, those guys were drunk, but why don't you just sit with your top off, that way everybody would know you're a guy, right?"

Maybe it was the growing sexual tension in the small carriage. Maybe the kitsune's touch and words before their intrusion had put Kagome on edge, and maybe Kurama's almost trip up had gave him that spark of confidence that unsaid words so often do. Either way, Kagome would never have said that kind of thing before, and Kurama would have never slipped over to the seat beside her, and coyly whispered in her ear, "Would that please you, Kagome?"

The miko inhaled sharply, and her cheeks stained cherry. Kurama's emerald eyes were searching her face for a reaction, and boy did they get it.

"I guess there really are no secrets among kitsune, neh?" Kagome breathed.

"Indeed," Kurama purred, and as he rested his hand on her hip, he murmured just as softly, "I do believe I've came up with an idea that will make sure no one will confuse which sex I belong to…."

As he pressed his lips to hers, Kagome had thought…_Well, they could mistake us for two girls…_But pretty soon her train of thought had pretty much crashed and burned.

* * *

As they were checking in at the hotel, Kagome was wishing that she had thought to wear something else, so that she could change _into_ her dress. Now she felt all hot and bothered, and the night hadn't even begun. 

Said reason for her current state was collecting their keys with a certain smile playing about his face. "There you are, Kagome. You're on the floor directly below me, but there are phones in all the rooms, in case of…emergency,"

Kagome accepted the key without further comment, and was dying to go to her room and freshen up, when a husky voice called out, "Well, if it isn't my favourite red head!"

Turning, Kagome saw a tall teen clapping Kurama on the shoulder, and his face lit up with delight, "Shizuru!"

At first, Kagome had mistaken the woman for a man, simply by the way she was dressed- her long and straight light brown hair fell to her waist, and she wore a navy coloured waistcoat, with a ruffled shirt and black three quarter length trousers.

The pair hugged, and Kagome felt a stab of jealously. Shocked, she tried to wave it off. How could she be so petty, to be jealous of a pair of good friends, who hadn't seen each other in a long time?

"Kagome," Kurama beamed, leading her over gently by the hand, "This is Shizuru, sister of Kuwabara-kun. Shizuru, this is Kagome,"

"Ahh," the woman nodded, "I can feel your spiritual energy from here…just don't be putting any of that on our kitsune here, alright, miko-sama?"

She said this all with a smile, but Kagome could see the 'or I'll kick your butt' part reflected in her muddy brown eyes.

"Of course," Kagome replied steadily, while replying with her own eyes, 'Let's see you try'.

Shizuru gave a smirk and a nod, before calling over her shoulder, "See you guys at dinner!"

Kagome stood, stunned, and feeling a little less confident about the night ahead. She started when Kurama laid a hand on her arm, smiling as he said, "Don't worry about Shizuru. She'll like that with everyone. But like Hiei and Yukina, her brother is the nicest person you'll meet. His code of honour is one of the most iron strong I've ever came across,"

"Right," Kagome replied, trying not to sound terrified. She wasn't worried about the males of the group- it was the other females she was now concerned about meeting.

* * *

Kagome gave herself a quick wash under the arms and made up her face again as soon as she arrived in her hotel room. It was lovely, with pure white décor, and a four poster bed complete with silken drapes. There was a wardrobe, a dressing table and couch, and a small TV. The miko felt reassured at Kurama's ki above her head- she was starting to feel like she would have to cling to him for the duration of the night. 

_Well, that's not exactly a lot to complain about, neh?_

Kagome took a deep breath before picking up her handbag, the present and the key to her room. She was already weary from her day, and she could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kurama met her at the bottom of the stairs and hooked his arm though hers. Kagome felt glad for the support, and leaned into the warmth of his body. As they made their way to the dining room, where there was to be a grand buffet, Kagome commented, "The rooms are lovely, aren't they?" 

"Hai," Kurama agreed, "Keiko's really pulled out the stops this time,"

"Kurama!"

Kagome had to bite her cheek in order not to giggle. A tall, human looking youkai with an electric blue Mohican and a swagger that looked like a drunken daze was now in front of them. "Chu," Kurama smiled, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah," the now known Chu folded his arms, as he swayed dangerously, "A-and who's fault is that then, kitsune? Haven't seen your tail in Makai since The Demon Tournament!"

"I know," Kurama replied, almost wistfully, "But I've been really-"

"And who's this fine looking gal?" Chu demanded, seemingly having lost interest in the bemused avatar, "How come I haven't seen you before, beautiful?"

"Ano…" Kagome said intelligently, "Well, I've only known Kurama a little while…"

"S'long enough though, eh, s'long enough! I'll tell ya something for nothing; nobody appreciates this fine man here! He could run an army single handily, he could! In fact, he did! Hah! Hah!"

Kurama rolled his eyes, but discreetly. "A story for another time, perhaps. Now, if you don't mind Chu, we must go and greet the soon to be bride and groom!"

"Of course! See you on the dance floor, beautiful!"

And Chu marched with full purpose into the door, which he banged off, and whirled around onto the ground with a thump.

"Ano...is he alright?"

"Hai…that's just Chu, don't worry about it…"

Kagome giggled as Kurama led her into the room, and immediately she developed a headache as youki upon youki engulfed her. Her miko instinct was to backtrack out the room as fast as she could, but gritting her teeth, she held on tighter to Kurama's arm. The avatar felt her unease, and gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder.

"And here he is! The kitsune himself!"

"Kurama!"

"Kurama-kun!"

"Hey, fox-boy, over here!"

Unable to suppress his grin, Kurama waved over to the table at the furthest end of the room. People mulling around glanced up at the familiar name, and as a result, Kagome felt very self conscious. Then the music played on, and people went back to chatting, eating and watching the new girl with an aura like a miko from the corner of their eyes.

Kagome could barely take in the table they were approaching. She had always thought her group of friends was a mixed one, but this had to be the strangest bunch she had ever laid eyes on. She recognised Hiei, and had a feeling if it wasn't a circular table he would be slouched somewhere at the end. As it was, he was sitting next to a girl with sea foam turquoise hair, who was blushing due to the orange-haired man next to her. There were two empty seats on the other side of Hiei. Kagome caught a familiar pair of bubblegum pink eyes staring at her, and she recognised them belonging to Botan, the girl whom she had met the same day as Kurama. She smiled on catching Kagome's eye, and the miko smiled bravely back. Botan was sitting next to Shizuru, who was lighting a cigarette with an indifference to the couple who had just arrived. When she caught Kagome looking, she gave her a wink.

"Mina," Kurama announced with the grin still firmly in place, "This is Kagome,"

"Ano….hajimemashite….doozu yoroshiku!" Kagome introduced herself with a bow.

"Alright!" A boy with an impressive amount of spirit energy and slick, black gelled hair jumped to his feet. He circled Kagome with scrutinising eyes, and the miko was about to ask what the hell he thought he was doing when he exclaimed, "Yup, totally female!" As Kagome's cheeks flushed, Yusuke playfully patted Kurama on the shoulder and beamed, "Knew you had it in ya, fox-boy,"

The avatar's emerald eyes glittered, and he clapped Yusuke on the shoulder, making the teen's knees give out with the force. Laughing hard, the spirit detective hauled himself up by the aid of the back of a chair, and Kurama said with a smile, "Don't think because it's your party I can't kill you, Yusuke,"

_Ah, so this is Yusuke…_

As the teen continued to playfully taunt the kitsune, a girl got up to greet Kagome.

"Just ignore him," She said with a roll of her eyes, "You think the prospect of marriage would mature him a little, but obviously not! I'm Keiko by the way, the fool who's marrying him,"

"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke said loudly, "You wanna swap? You've definitely got the looker!"

Kagome laughed, as she admired the girl's beauty. Despite Yusuke's joke, his girlfriend was gorgeous. Her shiny brown hair tumbled around her waist, and she had bright and intelligent chestnut eyes. She was wearing a flowing golden gown that many people wouldn't have even tried on, but it made Keiko look like a sun goddess.

"I love your dress! And arigato for inviting me," Kagome said, holding out her present, "I hope you like this- it's just a small token of my appreciation,"

Keiko took the gift carefully, before crushing Kagome in a hug and declaring, "Kurama-kun, she's totally kawaii!"

"Mphf," Kurama replied, as he currently had Yusuke in a headlock, while the orange haired man was trying to get in on the fun. Hiei watched from the sidelines, the word 'fools' tattooed across his face for all to see.

"I love your dress, too, Kagome-chan," Keiko beamed, "It looks lovely on you! Now, let me introduce everyone!" Keiko held Kagome's hand as she led her around the table, "This is Yukina…" Kagome met with a pair of large, ruby eyes, belonging to the girl with the turquoise hair. Kagome felt a jolt of recognition, and was glad Keiko went around the other way so she didn't have to look at Hiei next.

"And Kuwabara should be sitting here, but he's over there with the _boys_," Keiko laid the emphasis on the last word thickly, and the girls at the table giggled, while the only other male apart from Hiei at the table sighed, "Yes, Yusuke, you are showing everyone up you know,"

"Shut it, toddler!" came the expected response. Yusuke was under the two other guys, and was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Oh, fox-boy, that better not be you feeling me up…owww!"

"Well, it had been a long time since they have all been together…"

Kagome turned amusedly from the pile of males on the floor to the man Yusuke had called toddler.

_That's strange…he looks the oldest here…though why has he got Jr tattooed on his forehead? He isn't a youkai either…_

"And next to Koenma is Botan…"

_Koenma…surely not…the Koenma?_

The man gave Kagome a swift nod, but he almost seemed unable to look her straight in the eye.

_Is that a blue pacifier around his neck??_

"And this is Shizuru…and last but not least, Genkai-sama!"

Kagome was surprised she hadn't noticed the old woman before. By just her wavy lilac-grey hair and wrinkled face, Kagome may have guessed she was Yusuke's grandmother- but her spirit energy was one of the highest she had ever felt. Not only that, but she was wearing fighting robes, like all the males at the table.

"Well, you must be hungry!" Keiko cried suddenly, "Go and help yourselves to some food! Yuskue, get Kurama off the floor, for goodness sake…"

Kagome couldn't help giggling as Kurama tried to get up with some air of dignity, brushing the non-existent dust from his clothing. Still rubbing his eyes, Kuwabara made his way back to his seat, while Yusuke clapped Kagome on the shoulder and winked, "Nice to have you here, Kagome,"

"Arigato," Kagome smiled, as Kurama came and joined them, "It's lovely to be here,"

Yusuke grinned and then waved them off, making some joke as he sat down and sending the table off in hysterics again.

"See, I said he would be lovely," Kagome reminded Kurama playfully, as they queued at the buffet table, "He's just how I imagined him,"

The avatar's face was flushed with the joy of being in the company of his good friends again, and he was happy that Kagome was full of praise of the group.

"Oh, wow!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, as the crowd in front of them cleared, "Look at the ice sculptures!"

"Ahh," Kurama nodded in appreciation, "Yukina's contribution, I believe…"

There was a cat, a dragon, a fox and two…

"Are they…penguins?" Kagome giggled, as they arrived at the centre piece. It looked like two, small, dumpy penguins holding hands, one with tuffy hair and the other with longer locks.

"Not quite!" Kurama replied amusedly, "I believe the inspiration for those two came from Pu, Yusuke's spirit beast…you see, Yukina has represented all of the rekai-tantei…there's me, the fox…Hiei's the dragon, and Kuwabara must be the cat…"

Kagome picked up a plate as she laughed, "Why on earth is Hiei a dragon? And Kuwabara…a cat??"

"Well," Kurama contemplated as he too picked up a plate, "Hiei's most powerful move takes the form of a dragon, and so there is one imprinted on his arm, usually covered in bandages. And Kuwabara…just loves cats!"

"Wow…" Kagome gasped as they neared the nearest ice sculpture, the fox. It was about the size of her cat Buyo, but the similarity ended there. It was sleek and slim, poised gracefully as it looked down on the guests, its four tails raised like curled flags behind it.

"Kawaii," Kagome beamed, looking at Kurama, "Is that what your kitsune form looks like?"

"It is actually a very accurate image," Kurama laughed, "But I never did catch sight of myself in the mirror while in that form…"

After they had piled their plates high with delicious looking and smelling food, the couple made their way back to the table, though the avatar was stopped every five minutes, and by the time they returned Kagome was dying on her feet.

Kurama politely pulled out the empty chair next to Genkai for her, and she knew he wanted to sit next to Hiei, which was fine with her. The old woman openly stared at Kagome as she sat down; to the point she thought she had spilled something on her dress when she wasn't looking.

"The ice sculptures are beautiful, Yukina. Kagome and I were just admiring them,"

Kurama's voice distracted Kagome, and she saw the girl blush as she murmured, "Oh, it was nothing…"

"They're very pretty," Kagome added, "And so life-like, too!"

Yukina smiled at Kagome, nodding in thanks.

"That's my Yukina for you! A woman of many talents!" Kuwabara boasted. Kagome felt Hiei move in his seat, and looked down at her plate, trying to hide her smile. She heard Kurama conceal a chuckle behind his napkin.

"Oh, that's right, Kurama!" Keiko spoke suddenly, "We got you a little something, for the flowers…"

"Oh, Keiko, I told you, it's not a problem…"

"No, no…I had to get you something…here,"

The girl passed a small box to Yukina, who passed it to Kurama. Smiling, he opened it, and Kagome saw nestled within was a pair of ornate silver cufflinks, in the shape of roses.

"We thought you could wear them to the wedding," Keiko said hopefully.

Kurama cleared his throat, emotion clear in his eyes. This is what he had missed, for all those months he had spent alone in Tokyo, his friends out of sight, but not out of mind…

"Arigato gozimasu, Keiko. They are wonderful,"

The avatar rose, and went to give Keiko a kiss on the cheek. When he went to hug Yusuke, the spirit detective screwed up his face and closed his eyes, and said loudly, "Don't make it too sloppy, Kurama!"

The kitsune smirked, and gave the unsuspecting male a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeuck!" Yusuke yelled, scrubbing at his face with his cuff, "I was kidding! Jeez!"

Everyone burst out laughing, and as Kagome wiped her eyes, she noticed the only person not smiling was Hiei, who remained as expressionless as stone, save for the burning of his crimson eyes.

_Poor Hiei…all this laughter is probably driving him mad…_

The hybrid youkai suddenly turned as if he had heard her, and Kagome diverted her eyes quickly back to Kurama, who was now accepting something else off of Yusuke-

"…didn't want to just get you girly jewellery, so I saw this and had to get it…"

Kurama carefully tore the sparkly green paper off the present, clearly curious. Everyone craned their necks (apart from Hiei) to see what lay in the remains of the paper. Kurama chuckled, and held up a bundle of material, shaking it out. A t-shirt was revealed, and Kurama turned it around, holding it against himself. It was a burned amber colour, and had silver writing on it, in both English and Japanese- 'Hunter'. In the centre was a broken, but still noticeable image of a prowling fox.

"I like it," Kurama grinned, turning his head at Yusuke, "This means you get another kiss, right?"

The table broke into merry laughter once again as Kurama returned to his seat, and Yusuke began to retell the time Kuwabara walked in on the avatar after school hours, as he was cornered by a trio of desperate students who wanted the kitsune to become a member of their club so it would 'become popular and they would get girlfriends'.

"Not only did he knock the door down on one of the idiots," Yusuke hollered, "But he was shouting 'Kurama! Kurama!' and all those geeks were like 'Who's Kurama?'

"Well how was I supposed to know there would be other kids there? It was like seven o'clock, and they were in school!"

"In my defence," Kurama added, "I was only taking advantage of the lab to develop a new plant poison, which I couldn't do at home. Those other students were there purely to stalk me,"

_Woo…_Kagome thought to herself, taking a sip of water, _he's had his fair share of stalkers…_

The conversation washed over Kagome in a pleasant way; she felt completely at ease, the laughter was continuous and Yusuke was a perfect host. She also learned more about Kurama and his friends with each story, and grew to like them even more.

At one part of the night, as people were just finishing desert, Kuwabara was telling the story of the time he had faked his death to prompt Yusuke into action. Kagome had been listening intently, when she felt a pressure on her knee. Looking down, she saw Kurama resting his hand there, still appearing to be listening to the story, but his eyes watching her out the corners. Kagome gave him a smile, and placed her hand over his, and they stayed like that for a moment, just relishing in the simple touch.

Kuwabara was making frantic hand actions, and Kurama took the chance to whisper out the corner of his mouth, "Are you having fun?"

"Hai," Kagome replied honestly, "They're such a lovely bunch, and…" Kagome tailed off, before giving Kurama a sweet smile, "It makes me happy to see you so happy,"

Kurama beamed back at her, and laced his fingers through hers, and rested his leg against her own as Kuwabara finished his story.

* * *

**Nani!? No cliffy??**

**Ah, gomen gomen! This chappy seemed to want to go on and on, and here seemed a good place to stop! Don't worry; we haven't got near the good bit yet! Hope you're all still enjoying, and arigato as always to all readers and reviewers!!**

_**Here's some of the new YYH characters introduced this chapter:**_

**Shizuru Kuwabara: **_She is __Kazuma Kuwabara's tough older sister. Like her younger brother she also has a high level of Reiki sensitivity and is extremely strong; she is, an aspiring beautician._

**Chu**: _He is the true captain of the Jolly Devil Six a.k.a. Team Rokuyukai in the Dark Tournament. Many of his techniques involve the influence of alcohol. He was one of the six youkai trained by Kurama and presented to Yomi._

**Koenma: **_Though he resembles an infant in appearance; he is actually over 700 years old and is the son of King Enma, the ruler of the spirit realm (Reikai). Koenma also has the ability to transform into a teenage version of himself._

**Genkai: **_The aged Reiki fighter who rigorously trains Yusuke. Though her manner is often gruff, she cares for Yusuke and the others, and constantly tries to help them grow stronger. In the past, she was feared as one of the most powerful human fighters in both Ningenkai and Makai. _

* * *

**Kagome093: Hehe, well I can promise you that Yoko and Kouga will meet, but can't say anymore on pairings! **

**Purplebabe: Aw arigato! I had a great b-day, and though Japan didn't work out, I had a nice cruise! Hope your holidays are going well!**

**J0kEr: Don't we all? In fact, just Yoko would do me fine!! Hope you've enjoyed so far!**

**Madmiko: Another perfect review! Yay!**

**I'm so glad you saw how I was thinking Yoko-wise…I was starting to think I'd lost the thread somewhere! But yes, Kouga-kun! I totally love this guy, and it has been sheer hell not being able to write him for about a year, maybe more! But ooh I will make up for it!!**

**Well I can promise you the Inu thing regarding Kikyo won't end in your usual Kikyo wins Inyasha, Kagome cries into the arms of whoever. Life's not that simple, neh? And this storyline is nothing but simple, hehe. (Even I have to reread parts to think 'what did I write again for that bit?')**

**Glad you liked Yoko's kiss. We're slowly starting to see that wonderful effect Kagome has on baddies! (But Yoko's a baddy-gone-good, like Kouga-kun in the beginning!!)**

**Hehe. The fangirls. THE fangirls, how I love them…I giggled when I wrote that part…it was one of those moments I wished to be Kagome, and confident to say those kinds of things to girls like that! And there will be more encounters…**

**And the nightie. Lol, there's just no way Kagome's going to sleep as soon as she hits the pillow with that little number on, is there?**

**Glad you're enjoying so far! Hope you liked this chappy as much!!**

**ShipporinKIMS11: It would be funny, but I can't fit that into the plot, so it will be an Inuyasha free zone, party wise!! Thanks for your well wishes- I'll save them for when I get to Japan!**

**Demonchildslayer: thanks for your kindness! I had a lovely birthday, even if I didn't make it to Japan!**

**Devilangel620: Aww, glad you enjoyed!**

**Kris77: Aww, what a lovely review! Don't worry, I am stubborn as anything (I'm a cancer hehe) and there's no way I'll be changing the pairing. You're right, Yoko and Kurama don't have any obligations as such to Kagome, as they are all technically single…however, as you'll know human (and youkai, I guess!) emotions are never that simple, and so possessiveness, jealously, etc, with occur!! I agree with you that I don't think Kikyo's evil either- she was in a very difficult situation. However, I like to think that Kagome would have acted better- for example, can your remember the (manga or anime) chapter when Kagome's sees what Kikyo saw, when she is healing her? Even she can tell Inuyasha wouldn't attack Kikyo (or whoever) for the jewel, and betray them, and Kikyo supposedly knows Inuyasha better! So she's not evil, but I think overall Kagome is a better person!**

**I'm glad you find this original. That's my one and only aim when I write- to keep it real, but never seen before! I know your pains- the reason there is suck a lack of good IY/YYH is what inspired me to write one in the first place! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!**

**Kawaii-miko: I hope you like it so far!**

**Obessedfanclub: Hehe, glad you're enjoying it!**

**Great fic!: Arigato! Oh, I couldn't say…possibly twenty more, but I have a feeling it'll be nearer thirty!! You're right…technically 'temee' means 'you', in a kinda nasty way, but to really get the impact of it, it can be translated as 'bastard' (not very nice, but it is inu we're talking about here!!)**

**Starlet Angel: Well, be jealous no more lol! But I do hope to go one day…**

**ChibiRin: I'm glad to here it! Hope your liked this as much!**

**Aknkkskd: I hope you liked it! (I have one very similar, so I really stole the idea from it! But I love it!)**

**Vyncent: I would update everyday if I could, but needs must! Glad you're liking so far!**

**Dragoonvixenofshadows: (great name!!): Hehe…well, I'm sure you'll find out next chappy!**

**Brightshadow4494: Aw, arigato! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Beckducky: I'm glad you thought so! I was worried the pitchforks were going to come out, but everyone seemed to understand that could happen with Yoko-kun!! I love your fic, and wish you the best of luck with it!!**

**Justakid: Arigato! Really? I hated it at first, which is why I tried to translate it (disaster!) but it's kinda grown on me!!**

**Lady Niona: Yay, I love when my work is called kawaii! (fav word ya know!) **

**Lillian88: I know what you mean! How I have trawled the net for good, complete stories on this pairing! But don't worry; I will finish this baby eventually! I wish I could update every day; I really do, but needs must! And I have many more stories planned! **

**And I prefer foxes too!**

**Wings of Tears: Arigato! I hope you like so far!**

**SapphireRyu: Have I told you before I love your name? Lol!. Arigato, I had a great birthday. **

**Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You: What a lovely long review!! I hope you liked Kagome's dress, and the interaction so far between her and the YuYu gang! There will be much more next chappy! I'm glad you liked Yoko's portrayal- I try to keep everyone IC as I can!! **

**Kuronue and Kagome will met, and Kuronue also has a big part to play in the plot, so we'll be seeing a lot more of him!!**

**KazunaPikachu: Well, I was going to Japan but pesky earthquakes got in the way!! I'm glad you liked Yoko's present! Ah, you know I can't tell you the plot!! Gomen!!**

**S.T. Nickolian: Yoko: "I…I…."**

**Mother: "And how DARE you put a poor innocent girl under the kitsune seduction?? A miko, of all people! If she purifies your tail it'll only serve you right!"**

**Yoko: "….."**

**Hehe, I can't wait to bring Kouga-kun in! It's going to be such fun!**

**Chibi moon baby: Well, no need to be jealous lol! Hope you enjoyed this chappy just as much!!**

**Spicensugar92: Glad to hear it!**

**Phoenixiafyre: Well, the party continues next chapter…hope the little info at the top helps you character-wise!**

**Misslover: Lol I'm so happy you love it!**

**I forgot my ff name: Heh. I love you, for loving this! (And not just for your amazing skills in bed!)**

**Jessica: Woo, a lovely long review! I'm glad you think my work is inspiring! That makes me so happy! I'm also glad you like Yoko- he's one of my favourite characters to portray; he's just a walking bundle of writer delight!! **

**I agree that Kikyo wasn't nice, even before she turned into a claypot!**

**You're right about Kuronue- but he will fall under Kagome's charm eventually!**

**I'm glad you like this fic so much- and you should try writing! (If you haven't already!) I'd love to read anything you come up with!**

**Jazz: Hehe, I've not thought about that! But it could be a possibility!**

**InuYashaFangirl09: I can confirm they will kiss! Lol I'm glad you're not sure who to root for- that makes it more fun!!**

**xiDOREyoux: Glad you thought so!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Poor, Yoko. I do put my characters through the mill lol.**

**OhBrother: I hope this chappy answers your questions!!**

**Sapphy-chan: Yes, Yoko is a naughty thief in that way! But it'll be Kurama-time for a good while yet!! Yay! It's amazing to hear you're addicted- I'm addicted to writing it, so it's all good!!**

**Crystal lilith: Glad to hear it!**

**Cowgirlkitten2000: I'm glad you found it, too!!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Yeah, he knows. I hope you enjoyed!**

**InuFanJinx: Oh, there will be, I promise!**

**CrOsSoVerz: Neat name!! **

**Kagome-Is-Kool: Hehe, she did, didn't she? Down the shrine steps, maybe? Yoko is kawaii, neh?**

**Kandy123654: Glad to hear it!**

**Iris Ninja: Arigato!**

**Bloodcherry: Yay! What a great birthday pressie! Arigato! **

**Woot! Some many reviews! You guys are the best!!**

**Oh, and just for those who would like to know…I got my exam results in! I got 4 As (English, Spanish, Computing, Modern Studies) and a B (biology)! I'm so happy! Hopefully now that I've got my uni requirements this school year will be more relaxed! And less school work means more updating!!!**


	24. Party on

**I've had this chapter in my head for such a long time now! It's good to finally get it out there! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Sorry it took so long to get out, but I had a lot of celebrating to do with results, last minute homework to do (3000 word advanced English essay!) plus getting ready for school, which I went back to today! Mou!**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Hai: yes_

_Iya: no_

_Eto: umm_

_Moishi moishi: hello (phone calls)_

_Un: Yeah/Okay (female)_

'_Kuso: shortened chikushou- shit/dammit_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Party on...**

Kagome excused herself, with intention of finding a bathroom before the plates were cleared away. Yukina followed her, shyly complimenting the miko on her dress.

As soon as the two girls were out of earshot, Yusuke leaned towards Kurama with wide eyes.

"Woah. I mean, woah! I have NEVER felt energy like hers before!"

"It's true!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "I've never felt anything more pure in my life! Even my darling Yukina can't compare!"

Hiei made a shuffling movement, and Kurama coughed to hide his smile.

"Hai, she is very powerful. And I'm grateful to all of you for not making a big deal about it," The avatar glanced around the table, seeing all his friends eyes fixed on his face intently, "I think she was concerned that, being a miko, she would stick out, but you've all made her very welcome…"

"She seems a force to be reckoned with..." Genkai commented, but Yusuke interrupted her.

"No sweat, fox-boy," the detective grinned, giving the kitsune the thumbs up, "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours, right?"

"Of course," Keiko smiled gently, "Especially someone as nice as Kagome-chan,"

"Arigato," Kurama beamed, "All of you…it means a lot,"

At that moment, Koenma's pager went off. He looked at it, feigned surprise by slapping his cheek, and then stood up. "I too, must be excused for a moment," the toddler-turned-teenager announced, "Botan, could you come with me for a moment?"

The table began to chatter on once the pair had left, all but for a red headed male, who wore a slight frown.

_I know he's dramatic at the best of times, but…_

_**That was very put on…**_

* * *

"Koenma-sama?"

"Hmm?"

The blue haired Botan fisted her hands on her hips as she demanded, "Why are we out here, when the party is in there? I wanted to finish my raspberry cheesecake!"

"All in due time, Botan," the demi-god replied, his gaze fixed on the piece of machinery in his hand. It was similar to the radar used to detect youkai, but it was trained to pick up only four very specific souls, locked in combat in a small purple jewel.

"She has it with her,"

"She does!?" Botan frantically peered over the radar, "How big is it?"

"Not big enough," Koenma sighed, snapping the compact like radar shut.

Botan bit her lip, staring at the empty reception. There was a vase on the polished wooden desk, and the flowers were wilting. As she watched, a pink petal dropped onto the floor.

"Is there anything we can do?" Botan asked, with traces of desperation in her voice.

"As I said before…don't get too close,"

"But…but…Kurama!" Botan stammered, her baby pink eyes glittering with tears.

"Did you not talk to him, that time?" Koenma asked, sliding his hands in his pockets. He was clearly trying to be matter of fact about the whole thing, but he was slipping.

"Of course I did!" Botan burst out, wringing her hands, "But I don't think he took me seriously! And you know Kurama, he loves mystery! I couldn't give anything away! And at the time, we didn't know as much as we do now…"

_Well, it was nice seeing you, Kurama. We'll need to do this again soon!"_

"_Of course," Kurama got up from the window seat, and Botan gave him a hug._

"_Be careful," she whispered, "That girl has a lot ahead of her. I don't think you should get involved,"_

Koenma sighed again, ruffling his hair. "He can't know. Her entire fate hangs in the balance. Each shard will buy her more time, but…"

"Can't you see how close they are already?" Botan cut across him angrily, "He hangs on her every word! His eyes follow her every movement! It would kill him…"

"Botan…" Koenma shook the girl's shoulders, "You mustn't think these negative thoughts! Things may work out for the better!"

The ferry girl hiccupped miserably, then she whispered, "If he ever finds out you knew all this…you'll be one dead demi-god…"

* * *

"Shouldn't you wait for Koenma and Botan?" Keiko asked, as her fiancé pushed his chair back, jumping to his feet.

"We've waited long enough! Besides, if those two are away kissing in the bushes, they won't be coming back anytime soon…"

"Yusuke!"

Grinning, the spirit detective pulled his glass towards him, tapping the side with his unused soup spoon. His entire table, included the recently returned Kagome and Yukina, turned to look at him, but they many youkai and other humans continued their talking. Yusuke impatiently hit the glass harder- a few other tables quietened, but most of the youkai filled ones continued on.

"Oi!!!"

The noise level finally dropped, and one (youkai filled) table started drumming their table with their fists.

"Ooh, you gonna make a speech Urameshi?"

Yusuke glanced over, catching eyes with a blue eyed, red haired demon.

"Not today," he laughed, "I think I'll save that for the wedding, yeah?" Turning his head so he could see everyone in the room, he continued, "Well, if you've all finished eating, you can move your asses into the next room, cos I've been led to believe there's going to be some dancing going on,"

Yusuke turned his head back to Jin, giving a cocky wink, "Those of us who can't dance can just sit and clap, right, Jin?"

"Who're you say can't dance, Urameshi?" retorted the wind user playfully, "I bet I could show you a thing or two, so I could!"

"Right," Yusuke clapped, "Well, in that case, let's all move on in!"

There was a loud din of scraping chair legs, and Kagome asked Kurama, "Who was that youkai who spoke out?"

"Oh, you mean Jin," Kurama smiled, "He's quite the character. He's a wind user, a very powerful fighter. I trained him at one point, actually,"

"You did?"

"Hai, the same time I trained Chu, and four other fighters, who I believe are here also,"

"Wow," Kagome murmured, as they followed the crowds into the now opened adjourning room, "What for?"

"Oh," Kurama waved his hand lightly, "Just to prove something to someone," he gave a grin, "Which I did, very well,"

Yusuke pulled them over as soon as they stepped into the next room, where he had secured the group two booths, containing comfier chairs with cushioned backs. The room was completely dark, apart from the shining silver disco ball and the coloured strobe lights.

"Heh, Jin wasn't joking!" Yusuke commented as Kurama and Kagome sat down. It was a bit of a squeeze, but Kagome found she didn't mind being squashed against Kurama. It was cosy, and she liked being so close to him.

The avatar was chuckling at the red head on the dance floor who was indeed strutting his stuff. He had pulled Chu up (with little effort) and also another youkai, dressed entirely in winter blue, with a few turquoise strands of hair peeking out of a blue turban. He looked a bit like the female version of Yukina, Kagome thought, except his eyes. They were the coldest eyes Kagome had ever seen- the kind of blue topaz you see on Huskies. This youkai was trying to get back to his seat, but Jin kept a tight grip on him.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked Kurama, feeling a bit dim asking all these questions. Kurama, who was watching the returning Botan and Koenma with a keen eye, turned to her with a gentle smile and explained, "That's Toya. He's an ice apparition. He's also very strong, and like Jin, is a shinobi,"

_So he is like Yukina, then…_

Kagome was contemplating this when Keiko pulled Yusuke up to 'mingle' with their guests, Kuwabara and Yukina following them soon after to dance. Botan sat nervously for a moment, before whooping, "Come on, Koenma-sama, let's show them how it's done!"

The baffled demi-god was therefore dragged onto the dance floor, leaving Shizuru, Hiei, Kagome and Kurama.

"Well, this seems like a good time for a fag break," The brown haired girl muttered, getting to her feet. Kurama shot her a glare, but she waved it off with a grin, "Hey, I've cut down! I'm only on five a day now,"

"Hmph," the avatar replied, but he was a little impressed. Shizuru used to be a chain smoker, though the kitsune believed her brother's many clashes with near death had something to do with that.

Kagome was happy just to watch the dancers, with Kurama at her side. She also felt glad Hiei was getting a little peace and quiet, sitting across from them with a bench to himself, as he drained another drink.

"Eto…Hiei? Isn't that your fifth glass?"

The little fire demon's alcohol consumption clearly hadn't escaped Kurama, and he leaned across the table to stop the hybrid finishing Yusuke's vodka and Coke.

"It's ningen drink," Hiei replied simply, "It's not having any effect on me,"

Kurama studied the little demon anxiously, but he didn't seem to see any drunkenness there.

"It's not like makai alcohol though; it does take a while to take its toll…"

"Why don't you two go and dance," interrupted Hiei, "And stop worrying about how big a hangover I'm going to have?"

Kurama blinked, before turning to Kagome. "Would you like to?"

"Sure," Kagome replied, looking at the youkai opposite them, "If Hiei doesn't mind…"

"Go," ordered the little youkai, waiting until the couple were on the floor before downing Kurama's drink as well.

* * *

In all honesty, Kagome couldn't remember having such fun. Maybe because she couldn't remember the last time she danced, but for the two hours after she and Kurama had left Hiei, the miko never sat down.

Currently she was dancing with Chu, who had lumbered over to her after three songs and asked if she would honour him with his presence.

"You can just say no, mind," He added quickly with a wink, "No need to purify me,"

He was joking though, she could tell by the gleam of his eyes, and after Kurama urged her on, she was spinning around the room with the intoxicated Chu, trying to avoid his big feet.

Kurama had seen all the males looking at the miko- some with interest, others with disgust (only some youkai, that was) and he was glad Chu had stepped up first. Chu he could trust- others he could not.

The avatar wandered back to their table, taking out his wallet. He was thirsty after being in the heated hubbub of the dancing, and intended to get a round of drinks. But there was only Hiei, sitting by himself, surrounded by empty glasses.

"Hiei," Kurama said with a warning tone, "I don't think you should drink anymore…"

The fire demon was slumped over the table; his usually alert ruby eyes a light rosy hue.

"Hn," He managed, before chuckling weakly, "I think perhaps you were right about the strength of this stuff..." Hiei inspected a glass and then asked the amused kitsune with a frown, "Why the hell do they take so long to kick in? W-hat's the point in that?"

"Hiei," Kurama said gently, "Why don't you go up to our room, lie down for a bit," the avatar took out their key, and pushed it across the table, "Go on, I'll cover for you…"

Hiei blinked at the key for a moment, before snatching it up like Kurama would change his mind. "R-right. See you later, t-then…"

Hiei got up with a big effort, and Kurama steadied him on his feet. "Do you want me to…?"

"Iya, I'm fine…"

Kurama watched as his friend swayed slightly as he walked, shaking his head. Hiei was going to be in one hell of a mood in the morning.

"Hey," Kurama felt a light touch on his arm, and turned to see a breathless Kagome.

"Is Hiei alright?" she asked, looking at the spot the hybrid had currently inhabited.

"He's fine…a tad drunk, that's all,"

_**Hah, you call that a tad?**_

"Oh," Kagome laughed, "I see,"

Her hand still rested on his arm, and as if on queue, a slow dance pulsed serenely from the speakers. Many youkai called out and booed, others shuffling off, but Kagome and Kurama stayed still.

"Do you want to…" Kagome asked a little shyly.

"Dance?" finished Kurama, smiling, "Of course,"

There were many couples swaying slowly on the spot- Kagome picked out Yusuke and Keiko in the middle, with Yukina and Kuwabara and Botan and Koenma nearby. Several other partners, ningen and youkai alike, dotted around the floor.

Kurama led Kagome into the near middle, so they were surrounded by other couples. He hesitatingly rested one hand on her waist, while he left his other hand free. Kagome put one hand on his shoulder, and held his other hand at the side. She could feel his emerald eyes trapped on her face, and as Kagome lifted her head to look at him, the kindest smile she had ever seen graced his lips. He pulled her closer, closing the gap between them, by wrapping his arm around her waist.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven and make you want to cry…_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers_

_In lonely hours, the tears devour you…_

Kagome and Kurama moved slowly on the spot- the miko wouldn't consider it dancing as such, but she was so perfectly happy just to stand close like this, and enjoy the music and the atmosphere with Kurama. As the beautiful voice sang on, the avatar rested his forehead against Kagome's, and breathed, "I've really enjoyed tonight…"

Kagome gave his hand a squeeze, and replied, "Me too,"

Kurama gave a little sigh of content, before moving his hand from Kagome's waist, until he trailed a path up her back and through her mass of curls.

The miko stilled at his touch, and they both leaned forward at the same time. It was like on the train, before they were interrupted- Kagome could faintly hear the music, but it was far away, filtering through their private bubble. "Kagome..." Kurama spoke her name onto her lips before kissing them passionately. Kagome gripped his shoulder, as if trying to anchor herself to earth, while Kurama intended to take them to heaven.

* * *

"What number are you?"

"I don't know...careful!"

It was three in the morning, and the party was finally coming to a close. Kagome was shattered, and Kurama had decided to carry her up to her room.

"I put the key in here...ah, got it!" Kagome clipped her bag shut again, holding the key aloft triumphantly, "252!"

"Just along here then," Kurama calculated, shifting his precious load. He was carrying Kagome bridal style, because she hadn't wanted her dress to ride up at the back. She hadn't wanted the avatar carrying her full stop, but her heels were making her hobble and the kitsune was having none of it.

"You can put me down now," Kagome giggled, as they arrived outside her door. The walls and the carpet were cream, but the doors were a strong mahogany. It reminded the miko her favourite kind of chocolates, the ones that came in the cream coloured tray.

"Open the door first," Kurama laughed, still on a high from the party. He hadn't had much alcohol, but he discovered Kagome's presence was more intoxicating that he had originally believed.

"Hai, hai..." she fiddled with the lock obediently, and it clicked open, revealing the dark room inside. Kurama staggered in, shut the door with his foot, and plunged them into darkness.

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome squealed, "Where are the lights?"

"That's alright," spoke a husky voice, "I know what you look like,"

"Kurama..." Kagome gasped, as the avatar carried her over to the large bed, laying her down gently. He slipped off her shoes like it was the most natural thing in the world, and touching her small toe, asked, "Do they still hurt?"

"Iya..." Kagome replied, her heart hammering. She could only see outlines and shapes of the objects in the unfamiliar room, but Kurama's figure was as clear to her as day.

"Good," Kurama whispered, skirting his hand over her ankle and brushing up her leg.

"Kurama..." Kagome repeated, not sure why she was saying his name; perhaps because it was the only thing on her mind, perhaps because she couldn't form any other thought...

The avatar crawled over her, tracing her lips and cheeks with hungry fingers, never settling in one place.

Kurama looked down at the goddess that lay beneath him, and he **ached**. Oh kami, how he ached. The kitsune reckoned he wouldn't feel as empty even if someone scooped out his insides with an ice cream spoon. He touched Kagome lightly, because he didn't trust himself to touch any other way.

"I'd better go," Kurama muttered, tracing the silver flowers pattered on Kagome's dress, the silky purple material as shimmering as the night outside. Her hair flowed around her face, trailing over her bare shoulders. Though the dark had painted them in a palette of blacks and violets, he knew her hair would be a beautiful contrast with her bare white shoulder.

"Go?" Kagome echoed, so shocked she sat up. Their faces touched, and she picked at a lock of his hair, but he was on his feet, apologising.

"I'll see you in the morning," Kurama said, sounding like his mouth was full of cotton wool. "Goodnight, Kagome..." _I'm sorry to go like this...but if I stay a moment longer, I won't be able to leave..._

"Kurama..."

The third call of his name was like a spell, for the kitsune disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Kagome turned on the light with a snap, looking around the empty room and the wrinkle on the bed as if Kurama had just been a dream.

_They might share the same body..._Kagome thought, as she let her dress fall to the floor, _but Kurama and Yoko couldn't be more different in some ways..._

The miko wandered over to her night bag, finding her new nightie and matching undies and shedding her underwear in favour of the latter. She folded her dress carefully on a chair, and then entered the bathroom, setting her toiletry bag down on the marble counter with a dulled thump.

_It's like he got scared..._Kagome took off her makeup carefully with a cotton pad and some remover..._Maybe he thought he would lose control again, like that time with Hojo?_

The miko gave a little shiver. Somehow, the idea of Kurama 'losing control' gave a little spark up her spine.

"Oh well," Kagome said to her reflection as she squeezed some paste onto her toothbrush, "Guess I was right about this nightie after all, neh?"

* * *

Kurama hurried up the stairs, attempting to put as much space between himself and Kagome as physically possible.

_**What on earth are you doing? Do you thrive on passing up opportunities??**_

_Yoko! This isn't a joking matter! I can't be with Kagome, in the dark, in a hotel room! I won't be so irresponsible!_

_**What's a kiss or two going to do? Surely you can't be satisfied by touching her leg??**_

_Of course I'm not! Kami, what I could have done, Yoko! And let's be honest, you wouldn't have stopped me..._

_**Of course I wouldn't have! Honestly, when are you going to start making some memories of your own with Kagome?**_

Kurama yanked open his room door angrily, _Just shu-_

_**What the...**_

Kurama let the door swing shut behind him, the handle slipping from his hand. He trailed his finger down the wooden pane, shaking his head in disbelief at the glittery frost decorating the door. He turned around, wincing at the cold. The room was freezing- and that wasn't just an expression. The carpet crunched beneath Kurama's feet as he walked over to one of the single beds, were a small figure lay.

"Hiei?" Kurama's voice was a whisper, and his breath hung in the air like a shadow of the sound. Even in the dark, the avatar could pick out the ice slicking the walls, clinging to the wardrobe like a Narnia tale came true.

The small youkai lay on his side, one hand curled under his chin. He was breathing, because small puffs of air buffeted around his mouth and nose. Swallowing, Kurama leaned down and touched the hybrid's cheek. As he predicted, it was cold to the touch.

_What is going on here?_

_**I've never seen anything like it...but I'm guessing it's the alcohol consumption. His body must be trying to rid of it in a natural way...**_

_It's not natural to be this cold...his blood will freeze at this rate..._

Hiei had fallen asleep, or passed out, on top of his bed with only the thin sheet draped around him. Kurama stood still for a moment before pulling at the stiff duvet, crinkled with ice. He hauled it up to the little youkai's shoulders, and then slipped his hand under Hiei's body to feel the sheets beneath.

_He's generating some body heat at least...they're a little warm..._

Kurama shivered, looking around the room with wary eyes.

_I'll never get to sleep here..._

* * *

Kagome slipped into bed, the feel-good after party vibe fast fleeing.

_Mou, would it have been too much to ask for him to kiss me goodnight?_

The miko felt the cold sheets and the wideness of the empty, empty bed. Sighing dejectedly, Kagome rolled onto her back, closing her eyes though not feeling tired as such.

_What a waste...to think I shaved, exfoliated and moisturised within an inch of my life just for Kurama to touch one leg for about a millisecond..._

Kagome laughed to herself as she realised what she had just thought.

_Not that I expected __**that **__to happen...but I at least thought we'd spend a little while alone..._

The miko was wondering what Kurama was doing at this moment in time when she felt the pulse of three unfamiliar youki nearby, followed by shouts, heckling and the slamming of a door.

Kagome sat up cautiously, and if she had ears like Yoko they would have been twitching madly.

_I never sensed these youkai at the party- kami knows there was enough of them, but these three are unfamiliar...I wonder what they're arguing about?_

Kagome tried to ignore the noise, but curiosity overpowered her need for sleep, and so she stealthily leaned against the bed's headrest, pressing her ear against the wallpaper.

"Baka! You were supposed to slip something in a drink and deliver it to her personally! Of course it was stupid to just leave it on the table with the others! You must have got the wrong drink!"

"I told you! I watched the whole night; she was the only one drinking soda water and lime! Someone else must have drunk it!"

Kagome tensed immediately. _Who are they talking about? Were they trying to spike someone's drink? It doesn't sound like they were just having a laugh..._

"Well, it's too late now. We'll need to move onto plan B,"

"Right boss. Eto...what's plan B again?"

"Numbskull!" There was a sharp slap and a whimper, "That's decided, then. You go and distract Urameshi. Lead him as far away as you can. Even the three of us together couldn't kill him, but one of us will easily be able to overpower the girl..."

Kagome gasped, gripping the cold metal pole of the four poster bed. _They're after Keiko! I need to tell Yusuke!_

The miko pushed aside her covers, trying to locate the phone. Luckily, Keiko had told Kagome her room number as she left, in case she wanted anything. Pulling the handset towards her with shaking fingers, Kagome prayed that the youkai next door didn't recognise the miko energy she was projecting. She desperately tried to remember the lessons Kaede had taught her about masking energy, but she was so afraid for Keiko that Kagome's mind was completely blank.

_Mou...what was her room number again? 110? 111? 100?_

Kagome tried the first two, only to be shouted at by the wrong person. Praying for third time lucky with a pounding eardrum, Kagome dialled 100.

"Ah...m-moishi moishi?"

"Keiko!" Kagome whispered frantically, "It's me, Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan?" Keiko repeated, her voice thick with fatigue, "Are you alright? Has something happened?"

The miko swallowed. _How do you tell someone there are youkai plotting to kill you?_

"Iya...but it's going to! Keiko, you're in danger...tell Yusuke there's a group of youkai next door to me...they're plotting to harm you!"

"Nani?" Kagome could hear Yusuke in the background, and Keiko's frightened tones as she filled him in.

"Kagome?" Yusuke's voice came quick and sharp over the speaker. The miko held the receiver hard against her ear, as if his voice could leak through the wall.

"Hai. Yusuke, you need to move rooms. Or come down here and kick some ass, because there's a conspiracy going on..."

"'Kuso..." Yusuke cursed.

Kagome heard a large bang, and suddenly the bickering went quiet. _Oh no, what now?_

"Kagome? Are you still there?" Yusuke asked suddenly.

"Hai...but something's going on next door...hold on..."

Kagome put the receiver down on the carpet, and carefully padded over to the wall. Listening intently, she could hear whispering- or at least, youkai attempted whispering, which was really talking in loud overtones.

"Can you feel that? I thought it was all the disinfectant these ningen use, but now..."

"It's a miko, isn't it?"

"And that...isn't that the shikon no tama I feel?"

Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth, so as not to gasp. Tip toeing quickly over to the phone, she heard Keiko arguing with Yusuke as the spirit detective shouted the miko's name urgently.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Kagome spoke hoarsely into the mouthpiece, her nails digging into the skin of her palms, "Yusuke, they know I'm here..."

"Nani? Kagome, you have to get out of there!!"

Kagome crawled over to her handbag, fishing out the shikon-no-tama with one hand, clasping it to her chest. "Kagome? Listen, I'll phone Kurama...I'm taking Keiko up to Genkai's...stay put, don't move from there, we don't want you to attract attention- can you hold on until Kurama comes?"

"Un..." Kagome agreed. _Innocent lives are at stake...I don't want them blowing the hotel to pieces..._

"Alright...if they come near you, make a run for it, but otherwise, don't draw attention, okay?"

"Hai! Now go get Keiko out of there!"

* * *

"Shizuru...it's important...can you just put Yukina on the phone for one minute?"

"Look, Kurama...my big brother's in love with her, I can't have you sweet talking her down to your bed..."

The avatar ground his teeth. Clearly Shizuru was too drunk to remember Kurama was sharing a room. And even the kitsune wouldn't try it on with Yukina when her fiery tempered brother was sleeping a few feet away.

"Shizuru! Onegai!"

There was a burst of giggling, and finally the soft spoken Yukina came to the phone.

"Kurama-kun?"

"Yukina-chan," the avatar replied gratefully, "I need to ask you something...this may sound strange, but it's important..."

"Alright..."

Kurama took a deep breath. "If an ice demon became intoxicated...and I mean, due to alcohol...would there be a point when the body would try to dispel the toxins by greatly lowering the temperature?"

The kitsune listened intently as Yukina hummed, and he could hear Botan and Shiruzu laughing at the television in the background.

"I don't think so...I'm afraid I don't have any personal experience, but I have to say even elemental types would simply suffer the same symptoms of a hangover as other youkai do..."

"Really?" Kurama bit his lip, turning to the side to glance over at the almost lifeless half fire, half ice youkai lying on the bed.

"Perhaps if the youkai was hybrid? For example, if his or her elements clashed, like earth and air, could that cause the reaction?"

"Kurama-kun, is everything alright?"

The kitsune swallowed, wishing Yukina knew her long lost brother was actually someone she knew personally.

_Damn you Hiei...after this, I swear I'll make you tell her!_

_**It could be a matter of life and death, Suuichi! Just let her know!!**_

_It would be my life or death, you mean, once Hiei found out..._

"It's just a discussion I was holding with Toya, for my dissertation in university," Kurama lied, feeling like a total idiot, "I'm working on it the now because I can't sleep, and this certain situation was pestering me..."

"Oh," Yukina exclaimed, her tone lighter, "I see. Well, I'm not sure about the clashing of elements, but then again, I've no personal experience. Gomen I couldn't be of more help!"

"No problem," Kurama replied in monotone, "Good night,"

Hanging up, the kitsune hugged himself, his teeth now chattering with the cold. He was contemplating waking the youkai up and facing the consequences, when the phone rang again.

"Uhh!" the avatar snatched up the receiver, the ring still vibrating through the room, "Moishi moishi?"

"Kurama!" panted Yusuke, "Get down to Kagome's room, now!"

* * *

Kagome checked the door was locked nervously. Not that it would do any good, if the youkai decided they wanted the jewel, but it was something to do. Just as Kagome touched the golden lock, there was a hammering at the other side. The miko's heart leapt, but her hand stilled as she went to unlock the door.

_Kurama couldn't have gotten down here that fast..._

There was more than one person outside, Kagome could tell by the muttering, and she sank onto her knees, listening at the keyhole...

"She could be asleep..."

"Even better..."

There was another sharp knock, before footsteps scuffled along the carpet and a voice said, "Remember, we can't alert the other ningen of our presence..."

Hearing enough, Kagome crawled over to the middle of the room, her heart bouncing like a ball as she watched the door handle shake up and down. She slipped the shikon no tama over her head, freeing her hands if she needed to attack.

_I've got no arrows, but I can still purify..._

There was a strange, grating noise, and at first Kagome thought the youkai were trying to break through the wall separating their bedrooms. Clenching her fists, Kagome stood on spindly legs, considering her options.

_Yusuke said to run if it seemed too dangerous..._

Suddenly there was a bang, and Kagome spun around in time to see a youkai, covered in different shades of green armour, with black beetle like eyes through the window. It melted the lock of the window with the orange, liquid like substance ebbing from its fingers, and gave the miko a fanged grin as it pulled the pane open.

"Hello, pretty pet..." it drawled, before the liquid curved into blades, like elongated talons. Kagome walked backwards slowly, before she heard a large bang as the door burst open and she was cornered...

* * *

**I never thought the chapter would be this long!!**

**Hands up who thought Kurama would go, 'Oh well, the room's too cold. Guess I'll just bunk with Kagome then...'**

**Wrong! Hehe. Come on, you know me by now...and this isn't really a cliffy, cos I bet most of you can guess what's going to happen! I'm too tired to write more!!**

**Arigato, as always, for the lovely reviews! You make it worthwhile! And arigato for the condolences, Japan wise!**

_**Mediaminer:**_

**Purplebabe: Hehe, I'm glad you liked the little Yusuke Kurama part. I know they didn't act like that in the anime/manga, but they are older now, have known each longer, and I'd like to think they'd do that kinda thing! Glad you liked the Kurama Kagome moments too!**

**Kagome093: Well, Koenma's feelings were revealed (rather confusingly, I know!). Let's face it, Genkai's seen more interesting things- or so she thinks!!**

**Brightshadow4494: Hope this was awesome also!**

**Hawaiianhoney2030: Aww! That's so kawaii! Arigato for being so dedicated!! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Kagome Lady of the Rain: Woot! I hope this chapter rocked also!**

**How Am I?: Gotta love the fluff...**

**I Am Who I Am: No wonder, sexy little thing that he is! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Do Wut It Do: Hehe, well we'll see what progresses next chapter...**

**Kitsuneangel188: Arigato! That means a lot to me. I like the idea my story can be re-read! I'm glad you enjoyed the moments, and I hope you liked this chapter as much!!**

**Madmiko: It was a last minute thing really- although I've got nearly every chapter of this fic planned, and have so for about a year, sometimes I just get the urge to put in things, like with Kurama's mother. It's the most kawaii story, neh? I'm glad you picked up the little things- (as you always do! Yay!)- I really wanted to show the contrast between Kurama and Yoko, and also how the kitsune has changed. (After all, you can live for n-hundred so years in a different body, a different world and upbringing and not do so, neh?)**

**It was an interesting train trip. I'm a great believer in having at least an important thing happen in a scene- or it's not worth writing! And Kurama's trip up was one of these things!**

**Oh, I had to include Chu and Jin! Love those guys...I hope I did them justice!! **

**Lol, I'm not sure what 'pinched' means- though here we have a saying 'nipped', as in, kissing a guy. Sadly, no kissing did occur, but I met lots of lovely people and had a great time! I hope your holidays go/went (?) as well!**

**Arigato as always for the brill review- and I await your next chapter! Hehe.**

**Lm KiTsUnE: I'm glad you enjoyed! And arigato! I'm sure your grades are great lol.**

**ShipporinKIMS11: Aww, arigato! I sometimes feel like I am full of bad luck, but you're right, I'm blessed with lovely reviewers!!**

**Me Myself & I: Hope you liked this one as much!**

**Devilangel620: It was sweet, neh? Glad you liked the sculptures! Lol, I cut off all my hair and my dad wouldn't notice, he's a typical man!**

**Beckyducky: I've heard of Gackt- he rocks!**

**Glad to hear there's going to be more characters in your next chapter! Can't wait!**

**Glad you liked my chapter too!**

**Shinagami Darkness: Arigato! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Dragoonvixenofshadows: Lol hope you enjoyed!**

**J0kEr: Hehe. Hope you liked this one as much!**

**Elemental Dea: I love you for loving it!!**

_**Fan Fiction:**_

**Tsuki Kagami: It was sweet of him, neh? Glad you liked!**

**Gomen, but Kurama won't be going into the past-(in this fic!) clashes with my plot!**

**S.T.Nickolian: Aww, I'm glad you liked it! Hehe...**

**Nobunaga: Kagome! It's been a long time! I've just broke up with my wife, who I re-named Kagome!**

**Kouga: Who the hell is this??**

**Kagome: Ano...**

**Yoko: Right, I'll kill him first, then it's your turn, wolf!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Toya and Jin are in this chapter. I don't have time to mention everyone, and in depth conversations don't have enough to do with the plot to spend time on either.**

**Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You: Hopefully you'll know Koenma's feelings now! (And a little of Genkai's, but she'll come later)**

**Kagome doesn't know Koenma really- in Japanese fairytales, Koenma really is the son of the King of Rekai! So that was why she reacted like that!**

**Hehe...Kurama's face vis-a-vie the nightie will come next chap! I'm glad you liked Kurama with his guard down! He's so kawaii!!**

**Cowgirlkitten2000: Arigato! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lala: Arigato! I know, as long as I get to go sometime lol!**

**Crystal Lilith: Happy belated birthday to you too! And of course, being safe is the most important thing!**

**xiDOREyoux: Inuyasha doesn't have the charm, that's true! Oh, I'm afraid Kurama is going to get hurt...but I promise a happy ending!**

**Jessica: Arigato and I'll totally check yours out! **

**Oh Brother: I can confirm Inuyasha and Kurama will meet- but I can't say when, it's a surprise!! I can't wait to introduce Kouga-kun! Such fun hehe! Arigato for the long review! Hope you enjoyed this chappy and it answered your other questions!**

**VirginiasGirl: Arigato for everything!**

**Iris Ninja: No worries! I'm glad you like!!**

**Nightshadow04: It makes me so happy to hear that!! Arigato!**

**KazunaPikachu: Arigato! I hope you liked this as much!**

**Misslover: I can't wait to write them!!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Heh, that would be awkward! There's enough action here without those questions lol!**

_**Imaginative Love:**_

**Update: Arigato!! I hope you stick with me the whole way!**

* * *


	25. Fighting the cold

**I've been back at school for about 2 and ****a half**** weeks, and I'm shattered already! I think the full moon is influencing me at the moment!**

_Know the lingo!_

_Kami__: god_

_Hai__: yes_

_Ano__: umm..._

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Fighting the cold**

It was like a slow motion scene from a movie. Kagome felt as though she was having an out of body experience- her feet were on the ground, but her thoughts had escaped, like a kite being cut from its string.

There was no time. No time to think, to act, or to save herself. The beetle like youkai raised its talons with a scissor click, saliva dripping from long fangs as it smirked. Kagome knew someone or something had entered the room from the rear. She wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time, and the window and door were cut off from her. There was no escape.

"Die, miko!"

There was a rush of air- the moment seemed to hang, suspended in seconds- and Kagome did the only thing possible, ducking while throwing her arms over her head as a scream burst from her lips. She expected the pain, to feel the warm life liquid splash from her body, to feel the tearing of tissue and hear the cracking of cartilage. Instead, something slashed over her head, colliding with a metallic clash. A strong arm came from behind, embracing Kagome around the middle and pulling her taunt against a strong chest. There was a terrible howl, accompanied by a sound similar to a large egg cracking. Kagome managed to look up through raven tresses in time to witness the beetle youkai split in two, the liquid talons dissolving down its arms and dripping onto the white carpet.

A long, thorny green whip was curled around the beetle's body, but this went slack as another arm came around Kagome's waist, and a chin rested on her shoulder. Her captor was panting, and they sunk onto their knees together. "Kagome...thank kami..."

"Kurama-kun..." Kagome breathed, tilting her head to the side and catching sight of the avatar's profile, "You saved me..."

Her hands clasped the avatar's own which held her so close, and the kitsune held her tighter as he asked, "Are you alright? It didn't touch you, did it?"

"No," Kagome replied, her heart still galloping as though she was running a marathon, "You came just in time..."

Kurama nudged her hair away with his nose, and kissed her on the cheek gently. "We need to get you out of here. Yusuke should be dealing with the others, but you are no longer safe on your own,"

"Alright," Kagome eyed the youkai corpse warily, "What will we do with that?"

"Leave it," Kurama answered, pulling the miko to her feet, "Yusuke will..."

But what Yusuke would or would not do was unclear, as Kurama had just noticed exactly what she was wearing. The avatar's cheeks tinted pink as he blinked before quickly looking away to the side. Kagome also flushed with a mixture of pleasure at Kurama's reaction and embarrassment at the situation.

"You can come up to my room for now," Kurama said, carefully looking Kagome straight in the eyes, "I'm not sure where the girls all are at the moment,"

"Sure," Kagome dithered, looking to the bathroom, "Will I get my stuff, or..."

"Watch!" Kurama suddenly pulled the miko behind him, as a howl announced the arrival of another two youkai.

"Grom!" the first, a speckled blue and white spider youkai growled as he noticed the sliced body. "There!" the other, also of the spider variety but with a muddy brown coat hissed, "The miko! Behind the traitor!"

"Kurama!" Kagome gasped, as the avatar gave a very uncharacteristic growl.

"Why don't you hand her over, ningen-lover," spat the speckled spider, "And we'll make your de-"

"ROSEWHIP!!"

Kagome hurriedly shut her eyes as the green vine tore through the two unfortunate youkai, slashing and swiping noises echoing through the room. Kagome was glad the hotel was grand, and so had thick walls. Unknown to Kagome, Koenma had cast a sleeping spell over all the ningen- it was four in the morning, so most were asleep anyway, but this way they wouldn't awake from the noise. The early morning staff was slumped over coffee cups; bell boys snored on suitcases, and receptionists rested on their computer keyboards, buttons imprinting into their cheeks.

When only Kurama's heavy breathing could be heard, the miko's eye slowly cracked open. The avatar's shoulders shook up and down as he regained oxygen. Aqua blue blood splattered the walls and carpet, akin to a toddler's rampage with poster paints. The body parts were piled up, a mixture of gore and guts. Kagome went to touch Kurama's shoulder when there was a rap at the door. The pair immediately tensed.

_Kurama's__ going to have a hell of a lot of mind wiping to do..._

"It's me! Open up!"

"Yusuke..." Kurama muttered in relief, quickly reaching and opening the door. The spirit detective looked ruffled in his blood splattered shirt and tie, but otherwise seemed unperturbed.

"Alright, Kurama," Yusuke patted the avatar on the shoulder, "And how's our miko holding up- woah!"

Kagome immediately turned crimson, crossing her arms over her chest self consciously, "I'm fine, arigato...and Keiko-chan?"

"She's a bit shaken, but she'll be fine," Yusuke grinned, nodding at the youkai limbs heaped on the floor, "Looks like you got a few, Kurama. Kuwabara's just tracking down the rest, and I'm away to help. Kagome...I'm guessing you don't want to sleep with the dead bodies, neh? We could find you another room..."

"She can stay with me," Kurama said softly, "I would rather she wasn't on her own after what's just progressed".

* * *

Though Yusuke had informed them of Koenma's sleeping spell, Kagome found the hotel to be eerily quiet. She was completely shattered, and so kept jumping at the slightest noise. She was glad she wouldn't be on her own tonight. Though as she followed Kurama to his room, Yusuke's over sized denim jacket over her nightie to give her some modesty (it was only the ningen who were subdued, they could still bump into youkai), Kagome's heart started to beat almost as fast as when she had realised the plans of the demons to kill Keiko.

"Here we are..." Kurama opened the door, ushering Kagome in, before enclosing them in darkness for the second time that night.

Kagome shivered, blinking rapidly as her breath blossomed in the air. "K-Kurama-k-kun?" she spoke with chattering teeth.

"Chikushou..." Kurama sighed, clapping his palm to his head, "I completely forgot about Hiei..."

The room had grown even colder since the avatar had departed. The phone still hung off its hook, from where Kurama had dropped it in his haste to assist Kagome.

"Is he alright?" the miko asked in a low tone, creeping over to the slumbering hybrid. Dry ice emitted from his body in spirals, giving the little youkai an unearthly appearance.

"I have no clue," Kurama admitted, joining Kagome's side, "I was just about to wake him when Yusuke phoned..."

"Maybe it's his reaction to all the drink?" the miko ventured, "Has he ever been drunk before from human alcohol?"

"That's what I thought, initially," Kurama admitted, "But I made vague enquiries to Yukina, who didn't seem to think it likely...though, of course, his clashing elements could be a catalyst..."

The kitsune shrugged his shoulders wearily, "There's not much we can do about it. I'm sure it's not life threatening. Besides, it's late and we should really try and get some sleep..."

Both eyes fell on the remaining single bed.

"You take it...I'll find a futon..."

"Kurama-kun! This is your room; I'll be fine on the floor..."

"Don't be silly, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor..."

Kagome laughed nervously, her hair hanging in front of her face. "Well, we could both...ano...body heat, and all that..."

The avatar suppressed a very kitsune like grin. "I'll just go and wash up..."

The miko made her way to the bed she was to share as the bathroom door clicked slowly closed. She actually felt as though she was walking on tiles, the carpet was so cold. She did her best to pull back the quilted duvet, which crunched, rigid as a board.

_Huh...well, that's going to be no use..._

The sheets fared better, being protected by the thick covering, though they were still colder than the norm. Kagome removed the large, square decorative pillows, plumping up the thinner yet less frigid cushions underneath. She slowly slipped into the bed, failing to resist a small squeal. She hated cold beds at the best of times- this was quite simply taking the piss. Luckily the miko had slept, soaked to the bone, during storms in the past, so she was able to cope better than most. As she lay down, Kagome was unable to suppress a full body shiver, and she was aware of the hair on her arms standing on end.

"Comfortable?" Kurama asked as he emerged from the bathroom. The miko laughed, propping herself up on her elbows to reply, "It could be worse!"

_Much worse..._Kagome reflected, as the avatar folded his clothing. He had removed his white fighting jacket and sash, and only wore the pair of soft white pants with green cuffs. Though it was dark, the light from behind the curtains proved the kitsune had a very well defined chest.

"I don't usually sleep with even this much on," Kurama commented, "But given the circumstances..."

Kagome giggled as the kitsune prowled the room for something, "Do you mean the cold, or the fact we're sharing a bed?"

"A bit of both!" Kurama chuckled, and Kagome saw him pick up a bundle, and heard a crinkling of paper as the kitsune opened something.

"Who knew I'd be wearing this so soon?" Kurama joked, and the miko identified the item as Yusuke's presents. The avatar put the small jewellery box aside, before pulling on the t-shirt.

_I feel so exposed compared to him!!_

Kagome tentatively pulled the sheet up to her chin, even though it was colder with it on. Kurama checked Hiei one last time before he made his way over to the bed.

"It's a good fit," Kagome remarked, simply to cover up her growing nervousness.

"Hmm," Kurama flattened the material out, "Yusuke has always been good at sizing people up!"

Kagome gave another giggle, shifting over to give the kitsune plenty of room. He winced slightly as he lay down, pulling the sheet back over them, and turning on his side to look at the miko who was boring holes into the ceiling.

"Kagome..." Kurama said softly, resting his head against his hand, "You know for us to radiate body heat to each other, our bodies have to actually...touch..."

The miko glanced down at the large space separating her and the avatar, and blushed, feeling incredible stupid.

"Ano..."

The miko didn't have to move, however- the kitsune filled the gap between them, slipping his warm hands around and under Kagome to pull her to his chest, so their bodies spooned together. He rested his head on her own, nuzzling her hair and inhaling her pure lily scent. Kagome gave a little sigh as the tension in her shoulders released, burrowing into the avatar's collarbone, one arm lying loosely over Kurama's waist while her fingers played with his wild scarlet hair. The scent of roses was so strong Kagome could have closed her eyes and imagined the couple were lying in a field full of the flowers.

"Comfortable?" Kurama quipped quietly, drawing another giggle from the miko. "Mhmm," she agreed, nestling further into his body, the warmth of his skin heating her own in turn, "And you?"

"Indeed," the redhead murmured into her ear, running his fingers sensually over the silk that covered Kagome's stomach, "I believe I may even thank Hiei for intoxicating himself..."

The miko's eyes suddenly widened, and she raised herself up, gasping, "Kurama-kun! Hiei must have drunk the poison- the drink that was for Keiko!"

The kitsune, startled, drew his hand back as he also sat up. "They planned to poison her? All I was told was there was a plot..."

"Hai- that's what I heard through the wall- they apparently watched to see what she was drinking, and then planted a spike! Perhaps Hiei drank the wrong one!"

Kurama gritted his teeth. "I guess we should thank him after all! He probably consumed everyone's drink when we were on the dancefloor.."

The kitsune suddenly threw back the sheet, jumping to his feet.

"Kurama-kun! What are you doing?" Kagome exclaimed, watching as the redhead made his way to the other bed, before bundling the covers around Hiei and lifting him up.

"Well," Kurama explained, hefting the little youkai in his arms, "If it's only a poison, Hiei will be able to deal with it no problem. And if there are any difficulties, I can simply make an antidote,"

"Right..." Kagome hesitated, "But where are you taking him?"

Kurama smirked. "Well, there's no need for us to freeze to death because the baka got himself poisoned. He should have detected and disposed of it. So he can sleep in the bath,"

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome protested, but the kitsune strode in the bathroom, deposited the small demon in the bath, covered him in the spare duvet, and shut the door.

"Now," Kurama smiled, "Hopefully the room temperature will increase!"

The miko shook her head bemusedly, but Kurama simply chuckled. "Kagome, Hiei favours trees as his place of slumber. I'm sure a bath will serve just as well,"

"I guess," Kagome agreed, as the kitsune curled back around her.

"So," Kurama asked, "Did you have a good time tonight? Forgetting the uninvited visitors to your room, of course..."

"Hai," Kagome laughed, "It was a great night! Your friends are all lovely, and you are all so close..."

"They all seemed much taken with you also," the avatar smiled gently, cupping Kagome's face and tilting it towards him, "You were undoubtedly the most beautiful female present..."

"Kurama-kun," Kagome breathed, before the kitsune claimed her lips, one hand remaining on her cheek as the other skimmed down her silk clad body, running down the back of her leg and gently easing it to a ninety degree angle, so the miko's thigh pressed against the avatar's hip. The miko felt all the pent up desire that she had been hoarding the whole night peak- she was unable to protest against the kitsune's advances. The day and the night had been long and tiring, but now an adrenaline coursed through her veins, making every nerve alert and receptive.

Kurama felt the need radiate from the miko, even without the aid of the rose pendant, and he dipped slowly into her mouth, savouring her fresh and fruity taste. After chasing her tongue, he nibbled her lip, eliciting a moan from the miko, which he devoured hungrily. Kagome's hands slipped under the kitsune's shirt, seeking the skin that had been warming her body. Kurama's stomach was not as toned as Yoko's and he was more slight- but his muscles were well formed, and though he lacked the rock carved abs that the bandit possessed, Kagome felt as though her palm was sliding against sun warmed marble as she travelled upwards.

Kurama moved slowly from the miko's mouth to the underside of her chin, and proceeded to grace the column of her neck with butterfly kisses. As he languished the hollow of her throat with his tongue, the kitsune could feel her heartbeat jumping under the skin, and it made him hold the miko even closer.

Kagome toyed with a nipple as Kurama slipped the strap of her nightie down on one side, tracing the blade of her shoulder with his teeth. The miko shivered, and the kitsune drew back to look at her.

"Are you still cold?" he questioned, as the blood pumped around his veins, keeping his body suitably heated.

"No," Kagome replied embarrassedly, though the neglected parts of her were suffering.

"Hmm..." Kurama pondered, settling against the pillow and running a single finger over Kagome's peaked nipples, "Your body seems to say otherwise..."

Kagome didn't think the blood in her veins would have been hot enough, but she managed to blush.

"Never fear..." the redhead murmured, "I know how to heat you up..."

A dry gasp cut through the silence of the room, harsh as smashed glass. Kurama had enveloped Kagome's nipple completely, and the contrast of his hot, wet mouth against the cold, dry silk created such a tension in the miko that she cried into the kitsune's shoulder. Her thigh clamped tighter around his waist, in such a way that she was flush against him. Kagome wasn't the only one whose body was betraying her. Kurama's hand curved around Kagome's behind, pressing her further against him, and a growl trapped at the back his throat, sending tingles down Kagome's spine. The kitsune switched to the other nipple, while teasing the latter sticking with silk and saliva between his fingers. The miko buried her face into the kitsune's rose red tresses, her nails sinking into the shoulder blades under his shirt. When he drew for breath, Kagome immediately divested the avatar of the t-shirt, urgently running her hands up his muscular arms and across his firm chest. Kurama, feeling the need to return the favour, eased the two straps of the silk nightie past Kagome's creamy shoulders, exposing her chest completely to him. The strawberry red material pooled around her waist, accenting dusky pink nipples of the miko.

"Kurama-kun..." Kagome moaned, as the redhead again began to lavish attention to her breasts; she felt guilty that she wasn't doing much to satisfy his needs at all, but the avatar in fact very much enjoying his activity. When he had finally satisfied himself that he could dote no more on her bosom, Kurama turned his glimmering almond eyes upwards to the miko, who was now incredibly flushed, her pupils so dilated that her hazelnut irises had merged to black onyx.

"Warmer?" the kitsune chuckled, lightly running the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"H-hai," Kagome managed breathlessly.

"Good," Kurama murmured, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He was glad to note that her mouth was indeed more moist and hotter than it had been before. That certain thought made him cringe, as the Yoko within him made a suggestive smirk, causing Kurama to grow harder than he had been before.

The miko noticed the change also, and while attempting the nibble the kitsune's lip, she let one hand pursue the fine, dark hair that trailed down past Kurama's waistband.

The avatar tensed, ceasing his probing of Kagome's mouth as she paused at the soft band of his fighting pants.

"Kagome..." Kurama breathed, but whether the kitsune used her name as an imploration or a warning was uncertain. The miko swallowed, lifting her eyes from the redhead's remaining garments to his smouldering emerald orbs. The avatar was watching her hungrily; passion clearly burning in his eyes, but it was a fire that was willing to consume both of them. Taking advantage of Kagome's uncertainty, Kurama began to peel the silk off the sweat shinning body of the miko. She was startled at first, but allowed the kitsune to slip the nightie down her legs, until she kicked it off to mingle with the sheet. The redhead brushed her stomach with fluttering fingers, skimming over the scanty silk underwear to caress the miko's thighs. The liquid fire that enflamed Kurama's eyes now ignited in Kagome's stomach; it swooped to her lower regions, causing heart to pulse faster and her breath to come shorter.

The avatar eventually laid his fingers on Kagome's underwear, experimentally running one finger down the sensuous skin concealed by silk. The time traveller remembered how such an occurrence had bee interrupted once before, and so held her breath.

But there was no dead miko this time. Kurama slid his hand under the frilly band and through Kagome's coarse hair, until he reached her already wet lips. He used the tips of his nails to tease the flesh there, applying just enough pressure to be pleasing instead of painful. The miko moaned heavily into Kurama's strong shoulder- and as he thrust one finger upwards, into her very core, Kagome was unable to prevent herself biting down passionately into his skin. Both this reaction and the immediate tightening of the female's walls around his digit aggravated a growl from the avatar- he could tell this was the first time Kagome has been touched in this way, and forced himself to be cautious, though his body and entwined soul were screaming for more. He slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of Kagome's slick folds, indulging copiously in the way her thighs clamped around his hand, her breasts heaving against his chest and her teeth scraped his shoulder.

"Does that feel good, Kagome?" Kurama purred, nipping her thighs with his free hand as he continued to manipulate the miko, by crooking his finger at an angle so he would hit that certain spot.

"H-hai..." she panted, and he felt her entire body shudder as he added a second finger. It wasn't long before the kitsune coaxed the miko to climax, and his plundering rewarded him with quaking flesh as the miko gasped and spilled her sacred substance on his skin.

If Kagome had been flushed before, she was feverish now. The kitsune slowly eased his fingers from her lips, coated in her slick essence. He held her gaze as he torturously removed his digits, his mouth quirked into a smirk as Kagome watched him with bated breath. The avatar moved lower down the bed, hooking both thighs over his shoulders as he lay on his side. He leisurely stripped the damp panties from the miko, the sound of ripping silk echoing sumptuously in the air. Kagome had stiffened, looking down at the kitsune that was now situated between her legs.

"Kurama-kun!" she inhaled sharply, as without warning the avatar began lapping at her juices, fully intent on claiming more.

"Kagome..." his usually soft voice was muffled and low, "You taste delicious..."

The miko flung her head back with a drawn out moan, her hands fisting in Kurama's hair as he explored every crack and crevice of her clit with his tongue, the high pressure heat coiling there- combined with Kurama's fiery tongue- proving too much for Kagome to bear. Skimming the miko's back, buttocks and thighs with his fingertips, the redhead continued the pillage her feminine folds for that sweet yet salt tang that he had so quickly came to crave. She finally came with another hardening groan and Kurama consumed every drop, feeding his insatiable thirst as he felt Kagome's thighs relax around him, her body spent as she sunk further into the mattress. The kitsune withdrew, seeking her sweat coated nightie and gently easing it over her feet, masking the temptation that he could have easily ravished until sunrise. Kagome lay on her back with arms flung above her head- the chill that hung in the room was pleasing now, as her body was burning up.

Kurama pulled the sheets over them, hovering over Kagome on his hands and knees. His scarlet locks, which seemed to take their colour from the miko's silk garment, hung over his face, kissing Kagome's cheeks. She wove her fingers through them, pulling the kitsune downwards so their lips touched. The miko realised with a blush the salty yet spicy trace from the kitsune's mouth was actually her. Kurama broke the kiss, smiling beautifully down at the miko before lying by her side, and drawing her completely into his embrace.

"Kurama-kun," Kagome whispered, her hands curled against his chest, "I feel like I haven't done anything for you..."

The kitsune chuckled, nuzzling the miko's neck with his nose. "Kagome, I could never repay what you've done for me..."

* * *

**Hmm...chapters that I've had planned ****for ages ****never work out the way I want them too!**

**Arigato, as always, for your continued support and reviews!**

**MediaMiner:**

**Brightshadow4494: Arigato! You are awesome for thinking so!!**

**Kitsuneangel88: I hope it was worth the wait ****lol**

**Youkai**** Goddess: True. But I've always thought Yoko was overwhelming ****lol****Ahh****, but why would Keiko not ****be**** drinking, ****hmm? ****Aww****you didn't get it right, but here's a cookie ****anywho****Hiei's**** anger will be revealed later. Hopefully Japan will be re-scheduled, so I'm feeling better about it!**

**Yokos**** girl: ****Aww**** glad you enjoyed it so much! I hoped this ****chappy**** was as good!!**

**Hawaiianhoney2030: ****Hehe****. I'm so happy you liked it so much! I hope it wasn't too long a wait!!**

**Purplebabe****Hehe**** hopefully this ****chappy**** makes up for ****Kurama**** leaving!**

**Knjj727: hope this was as good!**

**shipporinKIMS11: I'm glad you liked it! Stolen Youth of ****Rin**** is complete on Fan Fiction. Net- please check it out there, because I've been too busy to edit and upload it here!!**

**Dragoonvixenoftheshadows****yay****! Hope this was as good!**

**Beckyducky****: Nah, ****Hiei**** didn't realise- he was too drunk to detect the poison! It would have been cute if he had been protecting them though! ****Hiei**** can pick up unshielded thoughts, so in a way he can read minds. Hope you liked the citrusy action here!!**

**FanFiction:**

**Kagome093: Please let me know what confuses you, and I'll try to explain next time!**

**Lian****Ryu****Lol****, indeed it does...****and not quite a dead fox, but he got off very lightly! (****she**** won't be so forgiving next time!!)**

**Cowgirlkitten2000: I'm glad to hear it! And I'm sorry I can't update sooner!**

**OhBrother****: Ah, it will all be revealed soon enough...**

**xbeautyxxisxxlifex****: Indeed they do! As for the rest, it'll sure be a blast! Hope you enjoyed this ****chappy**

**Dark ****Inu**** Fan: I never thought of it in that way, but that's actually a valid idea, that people will blame ****Kags****! Hope this ****chappy**** was as good!**

**Wishfull****Ahh**** can't discuss pairings! However, there will be much more Kagome – ****Yokoness**** to come! And thank you for your first review!**

**xiDOREyoux****: Hope you enjoyed this ****chappy**

**Nobodies**** Perfect- Not Even You: Woo, long review! (****not**** that I'm complaining!). It's true that ****Hiei**** can withstand temperatures as he's a hybrid- however, what ****Kurama**** was worried about was...**

"...his blood will freeze at this rate..."

**While I totally agree ****Hiei**** wouldn't die from the cold, if his blood had frozen, it would have killed him!**

**I'm sure ****Koenma**** and ****Botan**** would have wanted to save ****Kurama**** pain, but as it Kagome's fate we are talking about here, anything revealed could alter her life. (It'll all be explained in depth much later!)**

**Lol****, Kagome was craving for something, but she got it in the end, ****neh**

**You make a valid point about Yoko and ****Kurama****. Yoko, being full ****youkai****, is more primitive, and more likely to use instincts, though he is very clever also. ****Kurama****, on the other hand, is more logical! **

**I'm glad you cottoned on to that! I really wanted to show Kagome at her best- putting herself last, in order to aid others!**

**Kagome, if you can imagine, is in the middle of the room. At the start of the ****chappy****, the window (before here) is blocked by the ****youkai****, and she knows someone has come from directly behind (from the door). She is trapped, because she knows she can't run to the bathroom in time, and to dart to the right would mean colliding with the wardrobe (eventually! It's not that small a room ****lol**

**Will ****Koenma**** tell in time? We shall see!**

**Arigato for taking the time with this review! Hope you enjoyed this ****chappy**

**Kandy123654: He's the hero ****lol**

**Sapphy-chan****Aww****, arigato! I'm just happy to have readers who enjoy my work! I hope this chapter was as good for you!**

**S.T.Nickolian****Hehe****. I love Jack Sparrow!!! XD Just had a thought...**

**Kouga****Oi****! Who the hell are you? And get your hands off my woman!**

**Yoko****I'm**** the legendary**** Yoko ****Kurama****...savvy?**

**Hehe****! I think the ****youkai**** sneaked in while everyone was partying! Naughty ****naughty****Kurama**** soon sorted them out! Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Kaiwren****Hehe****. I hope you enjoyed. (And ****psttt****...some H x K will occur! But you didn't hear it from me!!)**

**x**** Kagome ****Minamino**** x: I'm glad, they're so fun to write! Hope you liked them in this ****chappy**

**IceDarkness****: It's the anticipation that I aim for! Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Tsuki****Kagami****Lol****! And save her he did!**

**CrOsSoVerz****: I am evil. But y'all love me for it! ****Hehe**

**Misslover****: Glad!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori****: Indeed he did.**

**IceDevine****Kon'ichiwa****! Welcome to the ****fic****! Please make yourself comfortable! I hope you continue to journey with us!**

**Disneyrulz23: School started for me too...sucks! Hope you get to read this soon!**

**Imaginative Love:**

**Swasdiva****: Indeed, it was the least you deserved! XD It is all getting a bit dramatic, ****neh****? And much more has still to come!!**

**Hai****- Chu's reference to ****Kurama's**** commanding an army was simply when, during the 3 Kings arc, ****Kurama**** was made ****Yomi's**** second in command, and he had to train an 'army' as it were, to impress ****Yomi**** and so achieve that position. I would recommend episodes 101-102. They are among my favourites, and will give you a clear insight into ****Kurama's**** past as Yoko, and also his time with ****Yomi**** in the present. Let me know how you get on!!**

**Luckily I've been kept busy and haven't had time to dwell on the fiasco! But it is being rescheduled for next summer! Originally we were to visit ****Miyoko****, Tokyo and Takada. It may change though! But thank you for your kind words, and lovely review!!**

**As always, your words of support and encouragement are what spur me on! Thank you to everyone who reads, and especially those who review!**


	26. Disruption

**Gomen for the delay! **

**I caught a cold, and cancerian that I am, it took about 2 weeks for me to get over it!**

**Anyone out there ever fell in love with their best friend? I think it's unfair that a romantic writer such as myself should be affected by the most clichéd love life...**

**Chapter 25**

**Disruption...**

The moment Hiei had peeled his eyes open, he came to two conclusions.

Firstly, he was laying in a large, marble basin- the kind that was known as a 'bathtub' in the ningenkai. Swathed in blankets, the hybrid struggled to sit up to assess the situation.

"'Kuso!" A lance of pain brought him to his second conclusion: he had a throbbing headache, and could not remember the events of the night before- especially how he had ended up sleeping in an unknown bath.

It was not the kitsune's bathroom he was in- that was small and a pebble grey colour. This was spacious, with grand exterior and assembled mainly in white marble. As Hiei fought off the constraining blankets, he unconsciously raised the temperature of the icebox he had created. The walls were slick with melting frost, and Hiei, still wearing his black boots from the night before, had to suddenly grab the rim of the sink prevent losing his footing on the slippery tiles. Something was amiss, and if it wasn't for the coldness of the brass door handle under his palm, Hiei would have assumed he was dreaming.

He staggered his way into the bedroom, the change in temperature slight but noticeable. There was an acid taste in the little youkai's mouth, and it was not that of alcohol. Hiei pondered all this as he made his way to the still rumpled bed, his movements jarred, his body racked with pins and needles. As he took in the familiar hotel room, memoires began to flood his inner eye: the glittering precision of ice sculptures, crafted with love and minute detail; a joking kiss from a red headed male to a groom-to-be; couples slow dancing as though entranced.

Hiei remembered too, the many empty glasses that had littered the table where he had sat solitary for most of the night; remembered the warning of a fellow team mate that he shouldn't drink anymore. The hybrid demon ran a dry tongue around the cavern of his mouth, and tasted something bitter.

_Poison..._

It made his insides clench, and a spasm act on his cheek. Hiei got up slowly, intending to rinse his mouth. He couldn't understand why he had been poisoned, and how this had left him in the basin.

Hiei glanced at the opposite bed as he got to his feet. The shock of crimson hair was clearly visible on the pristine pillow. His gaze remained fixated as his body began to recognise certain things; the lingering scent of sweat, the musk of arousal...

Hiei approached slowly, all other thoughts of the night before fleeing in favour of what was developing in front of him. A noise made him freeze- a sigh- a content, small and utterly female sigh.

The small youkai's headache pulsed dangerously at his temple and he neared the bed with baited breath. Kurama was not, as Hiei had originally assumed, alone. Curled against his chest with contrasting raven curls spilling and mingling with the fox red hair of the avatar was the miko. The hybrid stood stock still, taking in the scene with shock. Then, without another glance or thought, he darted to the window, tugged open the sash, and disappeared into the early light of the morning.

* * *

A sharp snap made Kagome start. She opened her eyes slowly, her brain fuzzy as to where she was. Her face was resting in the crook of a neck- skin subtlety scented of roses. The miko smiled secretly and inhaled, before leaning on her side to gaze down on the male still sleeping soundly. 

The white sheets cloaked him from the waist down, leaving him bare-chested for Kagome's eyes alone. These roamed happily, seeing the kitsune unclothed in the bright light of the day- scarlet locks tumbled over his tanned skin and his long, dark lashes brushed his defined cheekbones. He was so peaceful laying there, his chest rising gently with each breath, so open and unprotected. Kagome remembered the noise that had woken her, and her eyes focused on the open window- the latch had caught in the wind, and the window had slammed shut.

_But wait...the window was never open! It was too cold last night- we were trying to preserve all the heat we had..._

Kagome puzzled over this fact as she tried to untangle herself quietly from the sheets, so she wouldn't disturb the kitsune. She was so intent on her task that she didn't notice the opening lids of the avatar, nor the bright green irises that fixed their gaze upon her.

With a swift moment and a squeal, Kagome found herself lying underneath the kitsune, who knelt on all fours above her.

"Good morning, little miko," he purred, "And where are we creeping off to so early in the morning?"

Kagome blushed, stammering, "The window was banging...I was just going to shut it..."

The kitsune angled his head to the side, frowning at the open glass. "We never opened it...unless..."

Kurama rose off the miko, and swung his feet to the floor. Kagome only watched, her face still heated as the night's events replayed in her mind.

"Hiei?" The kitsune called, entering the open bathroom. There was a fumbling of material, and Kurama returned with an armful of blankets and a wary expression.

"He's gone," the avatar confirmed, "As I suspected...however, this is strange, even for Hiei..."

_Not to even say goodbye to his hosts...I despair at his lack of manners sometimes..._

_**I doubt Yusuke will mind...**_

"I'm guessing he recovered from the poison, then..." Kagome thought aloud, drawing her knees to her chest. She had just realised that she had no extra clothing with her- getting to her room was going to be a problem.

"Hai- though I knew he would...I'm just disappointed he didn't stay to at least be polite to Keiko..."

Sighing, Kurama checked the clock on the bedside cabinet. The neon red digits read 8:13.

"Breakfast begins at half eight, I believe..." the kitsune stretched, his muscles rippling beautifully for Kagome's benefit as she tried to keep her eyes distracted, "Would you like to shower here, or...?"

Kagome swallowed. It was true she was sweaty and sticky, but she wanted to get to her own room as soon as possible.

"I think I better go back down," The miko spoke softly, "All my things are in my room,"

"Of course..." Kurama surveyed the reddened female with a small curl of his lip, "Yusuke left you his jacket, did he not? You can wear that over your...alluring sleepwear as you go down,"

Kagome's cheeks further deepened, and she slid off the bed, feeling rather dismissed. The kitsune was soon blocking her path, however, with a glint in his emerald orbs.

"Don't I get a word of farewell at least?" he asked silkily.

"I'll see you at breakfast in less than an hour," Kagome mumbled, apparently finding the floor fascinating. Kurama tilted her chin with his finger, and murmured, "Even that is too long..."

The miko faltered under the kitsune's heated attention and didn't resist his kiss. A mournful sigh passed her lips as she was enveloped in his arms, her hands resting on his firm shoulders.

_Is this what it feels like to be utterly loved?_

* * *

Showered, refreshed, and dressed comfortably in a pair of dark jeans and a silvery grey cotton blouse, Kagome entered the morning room, which was full of the bustle of breakfast. 

"Kagome-chan!" Keiko appeared at the miko's right, holding a bowl of fruit salad and wearing a pretty pink and white polka dot dress.

"Keiko-chan!" the two girls embraced, careful of the fruit, and the bride-to-be whispered, "Arigato gozimasu for last night. I am forever in your debt!"

As Kagome was released, she realised Keiko was referring to the miko's discovery of the plot.

"Don't mention it," the miko exclaimed, "It was just lucky I happened to be next door!"

"We're over this way," Keiko said brightly linking arms with Kagome, before whispering undertone, "We've managed to keep it a secret from all the other guests. I was so worried you would be hurt, Kagome-chan!"

"Kurama-kun came just in time," Kagome beamed, as they made their way through tables of ningen and disguised youkai alike, "Did Yusuke manage to eliminate the other threats?"

Keiko paused, before gazing at the miko and giggling- "You sound just like Kurama!"

Kagome started at this comment, but Keiko had already sat down next to Yusuke, berating him for sugary snacks that made of the majority of his breakfast.

"Aww, come on, Keiko! I never get to eat this Western crap, so give me a break!"

The couple continued to squabble playfully as Kagome found her seat next to Kurama. He had gone for the more traditional option, and he put down his chopsticks and rice bowl as the miko sat down.

"Ohayo gozimasu, mina-san," Kagome spoke shyly to the table, who replied readily. Yukina smiled sweetly at the miko before chiding Kwubara about talking with food in his mouth; Genkai gave a curt nod; Shizuru gave her first friendly smile and Koenma inclined his head. The only one who seemed to struggle in wishing her a good morning was the blue haired Botan- though she smiled at the miko, it was strained, and she seemed pale and anxious.

_Perhaps the attack affected her more than the others..._

"What would you like?" Kurama asked, already on his feet.

"Oh, iie...I'll get it..." Kagome protested, while unaware that the rest of the table watching her keenly. "It's not a problem, besides; the table needs more coffee,"

"Ano...just some miso soup and rice then, please,"

Kurama nodded. His fingers brushed Kagome's back as he walked behind her chair, and the miko struggled to keep a calm composure.

"So, Kagome," Yusuke grinned, his mouth full of doughnut, "Did you get a good sleep?"

* * *

It was a very subdued breakfast- everyone was shattered from the party, plus the stress of the uncovered plot. Despite everything that had happened, Kagome was sorry to leave the merry group, with whom she had spent a little time with, but became extremely fond of. 

"You'll come to the wedding, won't you?" Keiko asked while giving Kagome another hug.

"Of course- it would be an honour!" the miko beamed, genuinely thrilled at being asked.

"Excellent," Yusuke grinned from behind them, waiting to embrace Kagome himself. He reminded Kagome of Miroku in a younger, more scruffy way- his cheery demeanour, the way he acted around Keiko, his loyalty to his friends...

"Arigato again for everything..." Yusuke spoke softly for once, interrupting Kagome's inner comparison, "Without you, there might not have been need for a wedding any more..."

"Neh..." Kagome patted his arm with a smile, "It's all over and done with now!"

It was with even greater emotion the kitsune bid his friends goodbye. "Don't be a stranger, Kurama!" Kuwabara reminded him with a playful thump on the arm.

"I don't intend to! You all must come up to Tokyo sometime, and visit me!"

"That would be lovely," Yukina smiled, giving the avatar a peck on the cheek, "Did you figure out that problem, Kurama-kun? About the alcohol consumption, for you dissertation?"

"Aa," the kitsune lied embarrassedly, before turning to say farewell to Botan. The blue haired grim reaper was all over the place- at first Kurama had put her pale face down to a hangover, because there was no scent of sickness coming from her. But she avoided his eyes until he tapped her on the shoulder, and he got the feeling something wasn't right.

"Goodbye, Botan," Kurama opened his arms, and felt the girl cling onto him tightly. "Sayonara, Kurama-kun..." Botan bit her lip, as if preventing herself from saying more. Her pink peony eyes were glistening ever so slightly as she pulled away. "Wait, Bot-"

But the girl was lost in the throng of guests making their way home.

* * *

Kagome was a little jittery at the thought of the train journey home. She and Kurama boarded a train within minutes, the kitsune having timed it perfectly so they had little time to wait. They had talked generally- about the party, Keiko and Yusuke's wedding, the many different guests. Kagome wondered if they were going to avoid the topic of the night before completely. 

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her time in Kurama's company- quite the opposite.

_We've spent so much time together over the last day...it'll make it harder to go back to the way things were..._

They weren't lucky enough to get an empty cabin- the train was packed, so as Kurama stowed their luggage Kagome secured them two seats at a table. There were two middle aged business men opposite them, one typing at a laptop, the other reading a rather erotic manga.

The miko sat at the window, waiting anxiously for Kurama to return. The no smoking sticker was peeling, and the glass was grimy. It was a warm day, but the clouds were broken, and it looked as though it would rain at any given moment.

Kagome's heart gave a little leap as the redhead returned into the compartment, giving her a heart wrenching smile as he caught her eyes. "It's crazy out there- I was lucky to get our bags stored,"

"Un," Kagome made a non-committing reply, her mind now completely blank that the avatar was sitting beside her. He began to take off his jacket, for it was stifling in the carriage, and Kagome was very concious of his bare arm resting against hers.

The kitsune had picked up a newspaper, and opened it now, giving Kagome the chance to speak if she wanted, or to gaze out the window. She choose the latter, lapsing into thought as the landscape blurred by. She averted her eyes every now and then so she could catch Kurama's reflection- the avatar was browsing the paper with keen interest.

Kagome relaxed in her seat, her eyes feeling heavy. She hadn't had much sleep, and the day before had been so eventful that just thinking about it gave the miko the beginnings of a headache. She covered her mouth to yawn, sliding down further in her chair.

Five minutes later, the miko was dozing, her head lolling against her chest. Kurama was watching her openly, his chin resting on hand as the train moved on. Kagome's eyelashes fluttered, but otherwise she didn't stir, though her head jerked every few seconds.

Unable to watch her any longer, Kurama slipped his left arm around her waist, coaxing her gently to rest her head on his shoulder. She immediately snuggled into his neck, breathing softly and making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. The man reading the manga glanced up, but Kurama wasn't paying attention- he too, had closed his eyes, as he laid his head upon Kagome's own.

* * *

Three hours later, Kagome was hefting her ramen-crammed bag to the well house. Kurama had left half an hour before, unable to stay and chat because he had a gardening job to attend to. 

"How long will you be gone for?" the avatar had asked, as they had parted at the top of the shrine steps.

"About two days..." the miko had replied, finding it hurt her eyes to look at Kurama full on, "Maybe three..."

The kitsune had gave a small sigh, taking Kagome's hand in his and holding it to his heart, "Until then, sayonara..."

It was only when the miko was travelling through the blue lightened slip stream, that she realised she hadn't thought of Inuyasha once in about twenty four hours.

_That's a first in three years..._

_Even when I was packing the ramen, it was a sub-concious thing..._

Kagome felt almost guilty for not having missed Inuyasha, or even giving him a passing thought. A weight that she had forgotten about reappeared on her shoulders, making them tense and stiff.

The miko landed with a thump in the well, cursing as her bag unbalanced her from standing upright.

"About time!"

Kagome cursed again as her heart hiccuped at that oh so familiar voice, as known to her as her own body. Inuyasha leapt nimbly into the well, his arms folded and his face coloured red.

"What's happened?" Kagome gasped, seeing the anger burning in the hanyou's eyes. Fear slid into her belly, thick and fast like cold porridge, and a thousand possibilities made her head swim.

"It's a long story," Inuyasha remarked, lowering onto his haunches, "I'll tell you on the way,"

* * *

Kagome felt strange as she rode on Inuyasha's back to the village twenty miles east of Endo. She was more concious now of his hands supporting her thighs, the slight prick of his claws through her jeans. She tried not to cling onto him as she usually did when they were going at the hanyou's top speed, so she wouldn't be pressing her chest into his back. Kagome wasn't sure why spending the night with Kurama had influenced this change, and so she tried to not think about it, and focus completely on the matter at hand. 

"It was crow youkai," Inuyasha had explained, as the wind whistled past them, so he raised his voice, "A whole flock of them. Sango managed to get them away from the heart of the village with Hiraikutsu, and Miroku was busy attending the injured,"

"Why were they attacking the village?" Kagome asked, her words buffeted by the wind around them.

"One of the woman had a shard," Inuyasha replied haughtily, "Fell out of the sky, so she said, so she kept it as a lucky charm. Wasn't very lucky in the end!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided.

"Keh," the hanyou grunted, "Anyway, we didn't realise she had the shard, it was only when one of the crows swooped on her and Shippo saw it fall out her pocket. **That **was lucky!"

The miko couldn't help but beam with pride. Inuyasha and Shippo had never seen eye to eye, but recently the kit had matured, and became a more active team member, that even the hanyou couldn't pick as many faults with him.

"Then what happened?" Kagome prompted.

"Well, me and Shippo headed back to Sango, and she had killed the whole flock when another one arrived. More and more kept coming, like they were having a fucking family reunion just to piss us off! But I finally got rid off them..."

"So what's the problem?" Kagome asked, as Inuyasha finally slowed his pace. They were at the outskirts of a forest, and as they cleared it, Kagome winced.

It was total devastation.

The smell of smoke lingered in the air. Carefully constructed huts were no more than rubble piled into heaps. The fences that has previously penned in a coop had been blown to splinters, and chickens clucked uncertainly around the fallen wood. Fields that had once yielded crops were barren as if attacked by winter.

"The crows did all this?" Kagome exclaimed, picking her way through the debris.

"Ehhh...no..."

"No?" the miko repeated, confused. She looked back at the hanyou, whose cheeks had tinted red once again. However, this time it was embarrassment instead of anger.

"Oh, Inuyasha! It was you?" Kagome sighed, taking in the drop of his ears.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" The hanyou retorted quickly, "At least the crows got caught in the blast too, right?"

"Mou..." Kagome folded her arms, regarding the pitiful mess. "Well, let's go meet the angry villagers..."

* * *

"I assure you, I am a miko," Kagome repeated for the third time, her eye twitching slightly as she reassured a crowd of irate farmers, "My clothing isn't important...I'm here to help!" 

"If you'd been here in the first place," a wizened old man with a bald head and shaky frame spat, "We wouldn't be in this mess! This village has survived for generations! Why, my great-great-grandfather..."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango's voice cut through the old man's rant like a joyful ray of sunlight through the clouds.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome embraced the blood covered Taijiya quickly, "How are you?"

"Pissed off," Sango replied bluntly, drawing daggers at the farmers who hissed when she has arrived, "It'll take us weeks to rebuild this village, and the people aren't letting us leave until it's done,"

"You're kidding..." Kagome glanced at the farmers who glared at her stony eye. "O-okay, you're not..."

"Kagome-chan," Sango clasped the miko's fingers urgently, "Do you think you could go get us some supplies from your time? I know you're just back, but..."

"Of course!" The miko exclaimed, "Anything I can do to help!"

"Great," Sango span on her heel, surveying the damage. "Take Inuyasha with you- they're a little scared of him...though apparently not enough to thank us for saving their stupid lives and bidding us farwell..."

"Ano...why can't Inuyasha just scare them into letting us go then?"

Sango sighed, "The tricked that stupid monk- he's sealed to a ward, and they say they won't let him go until the village is repaired,"

"Nani??" the mik cried, "But it could be months! We can't just leave him trapped..."

"Oh, don't worry..." Sango spoke with a dark and bitter tone, her hazel eyes deepening to black, "The village girls are more than happy to look after him,"

"S-souka..." Kagome stuttered, "So what do you want, specifically?"

"Ano..." The Taijya tapped her chin, as if the previous conversation hadn't taken place, "The main problem is the agriculture's been destroyed- and that's what the village depend on to survive, both for food and money. So we need something to pen in the remaining livestock with...and maybe some seeds? You can buy those in your time, right? I think the rakes and hoes are still intact..."

"Okay," Kagome rooted in her backback's side pocket, "Let me write this down..."

* * *

The last thing Kagome had expected when she returned to the past was to be back home within half an hour. She and Inuyasha had raided the local DIY centre, careful not to buy anything that would be completely unexplainable to the villagers of the past. 

"They'll be glad of all these seeds, though," Inuyasha grinned, laden with two shopping bags full of the tiny packets of soon-to-be fruit and vegetables, "Most of these are really hard to find in my time!"

Kagome agreed, hoping that their supplies would overwhelm the villagers in exchange for their freedom.

_Not that I think we should dump the stuff and run...but we have shards to collect!_

Kagome shook her head. _Great, now I sound like Inuyasha..._

The miko had rounded up the whole family to help out, and they all hauled their shopping up to the well house, passing it down to Inuyasha, who transferred it quickly to the village.

"Here's the last of it!" Kagome's little brother Souta cried, heaving two roles of chicken wire to the hanyou.

"Oh wait, me and mama have got some too," Kagome added, and Inuyasha took the silver mesh, grumbling, "What's this stuff for anyways?"

"We can put it up to keep the livestock safe from predators!" the miko explained, happy she had stumbled across such a good idea, "It'll save us re-building all those wooden fences, and it'll be much more effective!"

* * *

Luckily, or unluckily as had realistically been the case, the Inu-tachi had rebuilt many villages in their time due to their experience with Naraku. So instead of two months, it took the already tired and worn out group only two days- with the stingy aid of the locals- to rebuild the main structures of the village. There was a total of twenty huts- simple, four walled houses, made from the wood that had survived Inuyasha's Kaze no Kize, and also that which the hanyou had sawed from trees in the forest. There was also a small shrine which Miroku had named after himself. 

"It looks even better than before!" Kagome cheered, wiping her dirt smeared forehead. They had toiled long and hard the last forty eight hours, and had slept under the stars, sharing the little food the village had left in their stores. The miko was dying for a long soak in the hot springs, some of Kaede's home cooking, and her comfy sleeping bag.

"Arigatou gozimasu!" A gaggle of giggling girls called as the group left. Miroku waved back fondly, soon thumped by the reddening Sango. The monk had spent the two days bare chested, complaining that building huts was 'gruelling and challenging work'- the village girls didn't complain, but Kagome couldn't kept but notice that Miroku was 'baring all' for Sango alone.

"Don't come back!" shouted some of the farmers, and Kagome had to restrain Inuyasha and Shippo from heading back and destroying the village again.

"Ungrateful humans," Shippo muttered. The miko blinked a little on hearing that- not because she was offended (although she was a little) but because she'd never heard Shippo say such a thing before.

_Inuyasha's a bad influence! I'll need to watch what he says around Shippo more carefully..._

Kirara and Inuyasha were clearly worn out, so the group travelled to the next town, hoping for some lodgings. The village leader had been a kind man, had seen the accident and known the group had saved all the lives of his people. He admired their determination to rebuild the village, and had gave them a neat sum of money.

Miroku, perhaps feeling guilty for falling for the trap of the ward, worked extra hard on his 'evil spirits' routine, and secured them rooms in the best Inn in the town. There was a private, enclosed hot spring nearby, which the girls generously offered the first visit to Inuyasha and Miroku. The hanyou had been the one putting in the most work, and Kagome was proud of him, because she knew not so long ago the hanyou would have killed the villagers just to get out of their debt.

"You're free to join us, lovely Sango," Miroku called, as they left for the spring.

"Just go before I change my mind!" Sango retorted, colouring.

Kagome smiled knowingly as she accepted a tray from the servant girl. They had separate rooms, branching off from this main room, where they would eat. The tatami mats were new, and the smell of fresh straw made the miko hunger even more.

"There's loads!" Shippo said gleefully, bouncing up and down as Kagome set down the third tray on the little low tables.

"Tuck in!" Kagome laughed, "The boys will excuse us for eating without them, I think, seeing how easily we can get more!"

"Here here," Sango exclaimed, feeding Kirara pieces of chicken from her bowl. Kagome sat cross legged next to her friend, and ate her share, smiling knowingly when Sango began to rant about 'that lecherous monk!'.

* * *

The 'hot springs' were actually divided into two huts, so that the steam was contained in one space. Kagome had been surprised, when first entering one of these 'rooms' many years ago that they existed five hundred years in the past. But she was utterly glad, because although she loved the natural hot springs, it was sheer bliss to reveal in a wooden hot tub alone. 

Sango had gone back to the room by the time the miko had finished, but she wasn't worried, because Sango didn't have the stamina for hot water like Kagome did. Pulling on a lovely, clean white yukata, Kagome exited the 'steam room', her hair coiled and pinned up, her skin naturally flushed by the heat of the hot water.

_That felt so good!_

Kagome stretched with a happy smile as she wandered along the raised wooden decking that lay outside the screen doors. There was a square courtyard adorned with beautiful flowers with a karp pond in the centre. Enjoying the tranquil atmosphere, Kagome wandered to the pond, the waning moon reflected in the clear water, rippled by the bobbing fish.

The miko was so tired that she almost lay down in the long grass. She was about to get up and return to the room when a sudden cry interrupted the silence, which before had only been toned by laughter and merriment from the inn.

A sudden chill descended on the miko's skin, and her ears pricked for the noise. It was from an animal, but was such a pained cry that Kagome wanted to help.

_Again!_

Kagome shivered violently at the re-iterated cry, stumbling to her feet. It was coming from behind the steam huts, and the miko ran back to them, peering around the wooden building to the bushes beyond.

"Hello?" Kagome called quietly, knowing if it were a youkai hiding there it would understand her. The bushes suddenly shook, and Kagome tread forward softly on bare feet, the long grass parting without her notice, a breeze tousling her hair and causing stray strands to fall into her alert chestnut eyes. "Hello?"

There was a yowl, and the glossy green leaves parted. A figure, small as Kirara, stumbled from the undergrowth, and at first Kagome couldn't make out its form from the shadows. Then the moon's light fell upon the creature, and the miko gasped.

A sleek, four tailed fox quivered before her, its silver fur matted with blood. Kagome dropped to her knees at the sight of the poor creature, but there was further shock to come as the kitsune raised its head and blinked at her with amber eyes...

* * *

**Arigato as always for all your reviews! Congratulations to Kira, who was our 400rth reviewer! Her requested scene will come It was hot, neh? Glad to hear you enjoyed!**

**LadyShadowDragon: I'm glad you like it! And we can only see what will happen...**

**youkos girl: Yup, he should have listened to Kurama. Hope you liked Hiei's reaction!**

**Purplebabe: Don't worry, there's PLENTY more where that came from!!**

**Justakid: I know, that annoys the hell out of me! It's also what inspired me to write my own, original story!**

**Aknkkskd: No problem! Glad to have you back!**

**ShipporinKIMS11: True true- they're rightly named! Glad you're enjoying!**

**AmikoSheartache: Don't worry, we'll get Inuyasha's specular reaction in a future chapter!**

**Dragoonvixenofshadows: Ah, that would be telling!!**

**Wow: We'll have to wait and find out!**

**Who Am I?: Well, Kurama is kitsune lol!**

**Me Myself & I (great name! One of my fave Darren Hayes songs!!): Well, Hiei would have to 'want' to know what was going on...no doubt he'll think it doesn't concern him, unless he overhears...**

**Yoko Kurama's #1 LuvR: And that's why we love her! But she'll be much more enlightened by the end of this fic!!**

**Nunnya: I love you for loving it!!**

**Not Good: Wow thanks! And i write when i can, but i hope the wait wasn't too long!!**

**Its Who I Am: Well, that's the big question I simply can't answer lol! Oh, and I love you too!!**

**beckyducky: Hey, don't worry! They're going to be lots of opportunities to requests scenes- of course, it depends how many milestones we make!! Glad you enjoyed!**

**Madmiko: Lol. There were a lot of reactions in the last chappy! But I'm glad you liked them all! I'm guessing Yusuke would have moved them- chucked them out the window, knowing him! I felt sorry for poor Hiei- but honestly, i couldn't have them getting up to mischief with him in the next bed!! Well, Inuyasha won't find out about that certain interaction between Kagome and Kurama...but not to say he won't discover others!!! **

**I'm glad you picked up on that! I HATE it when people make Kurama a re-headed, green eyed version of Yoko. I try my hardest to make them individuals in their thoughts, speech, and most importantly, their bodies!!!**

**Glad you enjoyed! And dying for your next update! **

**EP: Ah, can't tell that I'm afraid!**

**Knjj727: Hope it wasn't too long!**

**LestatsDarkAngel: I'm certain my inspiration will never leave! Hope your questions were answered, but if not let me know!**

**x Kagome Minamino x: Lol. 'Cause I'm human, i guess! And they'll be plenty more m'dear!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Yup!**

**Disneyrulz23: Arigato!**

**Cowgirlkitten2000: Ooh i know, but i've got to build up to it!! But it'll come!**

**Misslover: Love you for loving it!**

**OhBrother: Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed what happened to Hiei!**

**XiDOREyoux: Arigato!!**

**Wishfull: Ooh can't say!**

**Inufangrrl: Arigato! Oh you're lucky, I wanted learn Japanese this month but the class was full, so i'll have to wait! I hope chapter 24 is all there now!**

**KazunaPikachu: Arigato! Love you for loving it!**

**Miky: Muchos gracias! Espero tu quiero este capitulo!**

**S.T.Nickolian: Hehe! I love it!**

**Yoko Kurama: You seem somewhat familiar...have i threatened you before?**

**Kouga (takes a swipe!): I'll kill you damn kitsune!**

**Yoko Kurama: Easy on the goods, darling.**

**God, he is so like Jack!!! **

**kandy123654: Freaky lol?**

**Kaiwren: Glad you enjoyed!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Ahh, we'll as you saw, it all worked out...**

**Iris Ninja: Arigato! I have a good imagination i suppose lol!**

**Du Weldenvarden Farcai: I feel your pain! But I'm glad you don't think mine is one of the bad ones!!**

**IceDarkness: Well, Kurama is slowly gaining confidence! There's a lot more to come! Arigato!**

**Cassinesses: Gomen! But at least i update!**

**Silverfox9992: Arigato! Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Imaginative Love:**_

**Elehanna: Hope your cold is better! I've just got over one myself! I'll check out celtic woman when i can! Arigato!**


	27. Crisis, conflict!

**Guess who's back!!**

**Gomen for the long update! As well as being ill, I've just got a weekend job in a large department store, so any spare time I've got is really for my studies! Plus I'm in the school panto, Peter Pan (I'm Tinkerbell tehee) so I've been busy with that too!**

**Arigato for waiting!!**

**I just want to let you all know I will NEVER, EVER abandon this fic...please don't worry. No matter how long it takes, there will always be an update. I've got too many ideas for this fic, and to not finish it would destroy my soul!!!**

_Know the lingo!_

_Kitsune- fox_

_Gomen nasai- forgive me_

_Osuwari- sit command_

_'Kuso- damn/ shit!_

_Nande kuso- what the hell?_

_Inukorro- mutt_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Crisis, conflict!**

A sudden cold breeze blew, whipping the miko's damp locks around her shoulders and making her shudder. Her skin was clammy, and she when she reached out a hand, she saw she was shaking.

The kitsune tried to move forward to her outreached hand to nuzzle her, but it winced and yowled. Kagome could tell something was stuck in its side by the way its posture was tensed.

The miko swallowed, nervously closing the remaining space to stroke the pure silver fur which ran along the kitsune's snout. Its golden eyes were half closed in pain, and Kagome drew closer, slowly so as not to startle it. The fur which was usually sleek was matted in clumps of semi-dry blood. There were crude wounds tattooed into the pale skin visible from the mangled fur, in criss cross shapes. The miko started when the kitsune nuzzled into her leg, her previously white yukata now splattered with scarlet spots.

"Yoko?" Kagome asked fearfully, running her fingers lightly through the fox's fur, in an attempt to locate the source of discomfort, "Is it you?"

The kitsune froze, before nudging her knee once more. Its head rose, and Kagome recognised the glimmering golden eyes, the exact hue of the irises that belonged to the legendary bandit.

"What happened?" Kagome murmured anxiously, knowing Yoko couldn't answer but feeling better for speaking her thoughts aloud, "Where are you hurt?"

The kitsune arched its back, making the miko draw back her hands quickly. His long tails lay limp on the ground, and Kagome could see it was shivering.

"Yoko?" Kagome whispered, her eyes welling with tears. It pained her greatly to see the powerful and strong kitsune cower like a helpless kit. "Yoko...please, I need to help you..."

The kitsune shuddered, before turning around, and hesitatingly licking a spot on his right side. Kagome immediately drew the fox into her lap, careful of her nails as she swept the fine fur apart to access the skin.

"Iya!" Tears sprung into the miko's eyes, and the kitsune yowled, backing away from her touch.

_The wire...the damn chicken wire I got for the villagers!_

_It's my fault! I did this to Yoko!_

"Yoko, please stay still!" Kagome begged, as her tears trickled down her chin, "I need to get the wire out!"

The fox was clearly agitated at Kagome's state, and pawed her lap, dodging her fingers as she tried to reach his right side again. "Yoko!"

At her hysterical tone, the kitsune ceased his squirming with a snuffed sound. Swallowing, Kagome turned him around in her lap, and drew apart the fur once again.

The miko bit her lip, struggling to swallow a cry. Yoko had obviously been snagged by the chicken wire, and pulled himself free. A large chunk of his skin was missing, the flesh raw and shiny, the fur crimson around the area. Embedded in the surrounding fur were coiled strands of the wire, tangled in the silver hair and almost undistinguishable.

"I-I'll need to pull it out..." Kagome told herself, rather than Yoko, who was watching her with half-lidded eyes. The miko was chalk white and the kitsune could feel her trembling beneath him. He licked her fingers with his warm, coarse tongue, starling the worry lines out from her forehead.

The miko smiled bravely, and took a deep breath. She pulled the fur taunt with one hand, and with the other grasped the wire. She tugged at it experimentally, but it didn't budge. She unhooked the coil that was caught around a clump of fur- the other end was clearly embedded in the skin.

"Gomen nasai," Kagome spoke softly, before summoning her strength and yanking the wire out.

Yoko barely whimpered, though his claws clamped onto the fabric of the yukata, the tips brushing Kagome's legs. The miko threw the stained wire from her hold and swept the kitsune into her arms, cradling him to her chest and burying her face into his bloodied fur.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" she chanted, her tears mingling in the silver fur of the fox. He nuzzled her neck in reply, nipping her ear affectionately. They sat quietly for a few moments before Kagome felt a warmth seep through onto her skin, and realised blood was still dripping from the kitsune's wounds. The miko got wearily to her feet, poppy blossoms adorning her white yukata. Once she was standing firmly, she picked her way over to the koi pond, Yoko docile in her arms.

"I'm just going to wash the blood out of your fur," the schoolgirl murmured in soothing tones, frightened at how weak and small the great kitsune seemed. The male she knew was tall, muscular, overwhelmingly drenched in power and strength. The bundle in her arms could have been a sack of cloth.

_Or rather, silver silk, _Kagome reflected, marvelling at the kitsune's elegance and grace even in his weakened state. As she knelt by the water's edge, the little fox stalked through the thin green reeds to the edge of the water, waiting for Kagome to follow. The miko crawled closer, the reeds and high grasses brushing her cheek. The moonlight fell on the rippling water like liquid white gold, casting Yoko in her glow. The kitsune waded in carefully to the water, ruby spirals of blood trailing in the clear pond. Kagome gasped as the fox stumbled, and was kneeling in the water before she could have a second thought, the kitsune safe in her arms.

Yoko shook himself, disgruntled at his fall, his sleek ears pricking as Kagome giggled at the expression on his tapered fox face.

"Never mind," Kagome shivered, as the cold water lapped against her thighs and legs, "My yukata can get a wash now, too..."

The miko knew the blood wouldn't come out with water alone, but she did her best to tease the red stains out. Yoko fared much better, being able to roll around in the pond freely. It was clear his moves were retrained, however, but Kagome knew the wound would be healed by the morning- _not that it makes me feel any better..._

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" The miko jumped out of the water instinctively, wincing as the stones scrapped her skin. She had been absorbed, watching Yoko prance around the pond, playing and tormenting the fish, crushing flower heads that littered the water's edge beneath his paws to make some sort of soap and further return his fur to its natural glory. 

"Oh, Shippo-chan!" Kagome sighed with relief as the kit approached her with wide eyes, taking in her soaked yukata with faded pink spots. "Did you think I was lost?"

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed, "Or Sango said you might have fell asleep in the hot spring house. But you fell in the pond instead!"

"Not quite!" Kagome blushed, wringing out water logged material clinging indecently to her body. "Shippo, I need you to keep another secret..."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," The hanyou said, with crossed arms and narrowed golden eyes. "Kagome saw a kitsune drowning in the pond, and jumped in to save him?" 

"Yup!" Shippo grinned, "She's a hero! But she's really tired, so she's just going to sleep now,"

"And the kitsune is still with her?" Miroku asked innocently, not even flinching when Sango pinched him on the arm.

"Uh-huh," the kit smiled, "It was drowning because it was wounded before it fell in the pond, so Kagome wants to keep an eye on it! I'm going to look after it too, seeing how I know kitsune better than anyone here!"

"Keh," Inuyasha picked at a fang, trying to cover the fact he was inhaling deeply. Kagome and Shippo's room was just along the wooden walkway of the inn...he could smell the miko's pure lily scent, along with a damp animal smell, similar to that of Shippo after bath time.

"Whatever," the hanyou retorted, "Just don't think she's taking it along with us. She doesn't need to babysit anyone else!"

"You're right!" Shippo said, sticking out his tongue, "She's got enough to cope with, babysitting you!"

"Oi!" Inuyasha made to leap up, but his strenuous exercise meant he was slower than usual.

"Keh, forget it!" spat the hanyou, leaning into the wall for secret sleep.

* * *

As Kagome changed out of her sodden yukata into a fresh, clean one, she reflected on the many strange sleeping arrangement she had undergone since meeting Yoko and Kurama. 

_There was the first time I met Kurama...and I fell asleep in his flat, and woke up in Yoko's arms..._

_There was when I fell asleep holding hands with Inuyasha..._

_And then, of course...when Kurama and I shared a bed in the hotel..._

Kagome winced as she scraped her elbow off the wall. She was changing behind a paper screen, fully aware that it was all that divided her from the injured kitsune, who was making himself quite at home in her bed for the night.

The miko couldn't deny she had thought of sleeping with the bandit...she was a virgin, but was entitled to fantasise as much as anyone else. She had experienced dreams of skin on skin, the grinding heat and the spark of two bodies as they joined...but she had woken up, feeling needy and having to repress that urge, because not only was this a complicated situation, but she wasn't sure, if push came to shove (so to speak), if she would have the courage to take what her body desired.

Kagome emerged from behind the screen, half expecting to see the bandit lolling in his humanoid form, cockily spread out on her bed roll. Shippo, being able to both understand and speak kitsune, had informed Kagome that Yoko was too weak and drained of blood to revert back to his usual form- instead, he would have to await until the morning, and rest to replenish his ki. The little kit had therefore taken charge of the situation when Kagome asked him to speak to Inuyasha for her. Though Shippo wasn't nearly skilled enough to form a scentless petal plant, he did have the talent to cast a similar scent spell.

"Because so many kitsune are orphaned when they are young," Shippo had explained, with a great air of importance, "The spell was developed by the kitsune clans who decided to foster the kits who were left. This way, the kits were reborn into a new family, and were entitled to an inheritance, as well as being protected from rival clans,"

Yoko had consented to Shippo's idea, and adopted the kit's scent for the night, after thoroughly guiding the younger fox on how the spell should be cast.

"So Inuyasha definitely won't be able to smell you?" Kagome confirmed in a whisper for the sixth time, slipping under the sleeping bag she had previously taken to her room before bathing.

The fox form Yoko sighed, impatiently nipping the miko on the wrist. Kagome exhaled, laying down and snuggling into the bed roll beneath her. "I really am sorry, Yoko, about your injuries...if I'd known..."

The kitsune clambered onto the miko's chest, firmly placing one paw over her lips. Kagome giggled at the no-nonsense look in the fox's eyes, watching intently as Yoko padded over the sleeping bag so he could rub his warm nose against her own. The miko lay still, fully aware that Yoko's appeal had not in fact lessened despite the fact he was about the size of her cat.

_Kirara, I forgive you, _The miko thought, as the kitsune burrowed under the covers to lie like a hot water bottle on her chest. Kagome was surprised Yoko didn't try anything naughty, but was content in cuddling his head under her chin. The miko slipped a hand under the sleeping bag to rest on the fox's back- the fur, now clean and sleek once more, was comforting under her fingers. She could feel Yoko's tails stretching out over her stomach, his heart steadily beating against her own.

"It doesn't hurt any more, does it?" Kagome asked nervously, running one finger down the fox back, mindful of his wound.

Yoko butted her chin with his head, and satisfied the miko wasn't going to ask again, nudged her shoulder. At first, Kagome thought this was part of his reprimand, but the coarse, hot tongue on her skin brought her very abruptly to her senses.

"Yoko!" Kagome squirmed, and she felt fangs scrape her collar bone. Luckily, the screen door slide open and Shippo entered, causing Yoko to huff through his nose and settle down again.

"It's alright," the kit hissed gleefully, "He fell for it!"

Shippo stopped as soon as he saw the lump under the sleeping bag. Kagome sat up, giving Yoko time to scamper off to the floor, though he didn't appreciate having to move at all.

"Arigato, Shippo-chan!" Kagome beamed, "You've saved us a lot of unnecessary trouble!"

"Will I...eto..." the kit stammered, his eyes darting from the silver fox to the hazelnut eyes of the miko.

"Don't be silly!" Kagome exclaimed, "We can all share, right Yoko?"

The fox sighed, but tilted his head in a nod. As Shippo approached the bed, he gave a few low grunts.

_**Usually I wouldn't permit anyone else sleeping with the same female as myself...but seeing how I am as much Kagome's lover as you are her son, I am powerless to object...**_

Shippo nodded, and respectably cuddled into the miko's right side, leaving Yoko the choice of sleeping on her left or on her chest, the latter being the place the kit would usually go. But the bandit acknowledged the decision, and so lay quietly at Kagome's right, consoling himself that at least it was he and not the hanyou who took this place.

* * *

Kagome tried to moan, but her head was being held firmly in the crook of someone's shoulder. Her lips brushed smooth, sculptured muscles, and she bit down to control crying out. The cruel fingers kneading her breasts amplified their torture, and Kagome lost the heat of body at her mouth as the someone moved. Now their teeth were biting her, or rather fangs, teasing and pulling her nipples taunt. 

The miko was suddenly wide awake, slightly short of breath, her sleeping bag twisted around her body and her fringe sticking to her slick forehead.

"Shhh..." A familiar sensual voice murmured in her ear, and Kagome tumbled over on her side in shock. Laying beside her in his full formed glory was Yoko Kurama, a slash in the side of his silver tunic.

"Y-hmph!" The kitsune swiftly crawled over her, pressing his mouth to hers, and swallowing her cry. After chasing her tongue for a moment, he drew back and whispered with glittering eyes, "I can cover ours scents, but not so much his sense of hearing..."

Kagome swallowed, nodding her understanding. As Yoko sat back to let her rise up, she could see the vines of the scentless petal plant winding around the room, their delicate white flowers opening and closing slowly, as though breathing or maintaining a pulse. Shippo was curled up at the end of the sleeping mat, and several flowers adorned his clothing.

"I was unconscious, you know!" Kagome pointed out as she pulled the front of her yukata closed. Yoko didn't look guilty in the slightest, but simply grinned. "I know you were. But I watched you for hours...and I got bored..."

Kagome sighed, but good naturedly. Considering it was her fault Yoko had been injured in the first place, who was she to start a fight?_ Speaking of which... _

"Has your wound healed?" Kagome asked, kneeling closer to the bandit.

"Completely...see for yourself," Yoko took the miko's hand and slipped it through the slit of his clothing. Kagome touched the smooth joint of his hip, no blemish or mark hindering the skin there.

"Amazing..." The miko gasped, then cringed, "Gomen...I didn't mean...I mean, I'm so sorry you got hurt..."

"I know," the kitsune smiled softly, "Which was why I really didn't want to come near you...but those farmers were in hot pursuit, and I couldn't run with that thing stuck in my side..." Yoko pulled Kagome close to his chest, resting his chin on top of her forehead, "Plus, it had began to cut off the blood supply, so I knew it was vital to get it removed..."

"What if I hadn't been bathing?" Kagome whispered, her hands winding in the silky fabric of the kitsune's tunic with stinging eyes, "What if you couldn't find me?"

"Shh," Yoko said gently, "Don't think such useless thoughts,"

"I should have realised the nature of this time would be affected by using something modern like chicken wire!" Kagome exclaimed, "How stupid can you get?"

"Chicken wire, kuh..." the bandit mused, playing with a stray midnight lock of the miko's hair, "Well, I was trying to steal a chicken, so I guess its purpose was served..."

* * *

"Ah, it's good to be home," Sango sighed blissfully, as the inu-tachi descended upon Kaede's hut. 

"Hai hai," Kagome chirped. What with camping out in the village for two nights, and then spending a rather strange night with Yoko and Shippo, the miko was more than happy to get back to normal surroundings.

The bandit had crept off before Shippo had awoken, his blossoms that held no scent disappearing along with him. Kagome had mixed feelings about sharing the night with him: on one hand, he had been (for the most part) in his injured fox form; on the other, he had regained his powers early in the morning and Kagome hadn't resisted one bit to his ministrations.

_Well, I was unconscious, right?_

_But Inuyasha was in the next room..._

_I didn't actually do anything...and I thought it was in a dream!_

_Shippo was in the room too!_

"Kagome-chan?" The demon exterminator asked, clearly for the second time by the puzzled look in her eyes.

"Oh, gomen, what were you saying?" The miko blushed, having drifted off into thought in the middle of the room. Luckily the boys were busy queuing for some of Kaede's broth, so they didn't notice Kagome spacing out.

"Nothing," Sango smiled mysteriously, as if she had known exactly what the miko had been thinking about.

"Kagome, Sango, would you like some?" Kaede asked, ladling the remaining soup that crackled low over the fire.

"Yes please!" The girls replied simultaneously, before bursting into the giggles. Kagome brushed by Inuyasha to grab a spare bowl, and noticed a strange expression on the hanyou's face. He inhaled sharply, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Inuyasha?" the miko asked, her words faint, "What is it?"

The hanyou growled, his fangs clear as he gritted his teeth. "That mangy wolf..."

Without further warning, the half dog demon darted out the hut, his empty bowl clattering to the floor.

"Mou..." Kagome handed her bowl carefully back to Kaede, glancing at Sango and Miroku, "We'll have to go after him!"

"Poor Kagome-sama," observed Miroku, as they hurried out the hut in Inuyasha's wake, "So many suitors, so little time!"

* * *

They caught up with the hanyou on the main road that lead out of Edo, dust particles still flying in the air and clawed footprints patterning the dirt track. 

"Kagome!" The miko barely had time to blink before she was caught up in a warm embrace, a strong arm around her waist while another hand rested protectively on her head. The familiar smell of the wolf prince made Kagome smile- she hadn't seen Kouga-kun since the last battle, and he hadn't changed at all.

The miko raised her head, hearing Inuyasha growl menacingly and grind out his usual, "Get your hands off her, ookami!" Kouga ignored him, gazing down at Kagome with shinning blue topaz eyes, his carefree grin tugging at his cheeks. "How are you, Kagome? It's been a while!"

"Kouga-kun..." the miko untangled herself from the wolf prince's tight embrace, but his hand still rested on her head, "I'm well...and you?"

"Fantastic, now I've seen you again!" Kouga chuckled, eyeing the miko appreciatively, "I see you've grown since we last met! You're taller and more..." the ookami's eyes dropped to Kagome's chest, which was more prominent due to the ruffled blue silk shirt and white tank top she was was wearing. The miko immediately blushed, and Inuyasha yelped, "Right, you dumb fuck, let's get this over with NOW!"

Kouga grimaced, setting his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowing as he tossed back his ink black ponytail. "Oi, puppy! Shut up, eh? I'm trying to have a talk with MY woman!"

Kagome sighed piteously. _We're back to this, neh..._

The miko had hoped this would be a quick drop in visit, but clearly the wolf had other plans in mind, as he and Inuyasha faced off, each baring their fangs and generally making a fool of themselves.

"You head back and finish off that soup, guys," Kagome told Sango, Miroku and Shippo, who looked glum already, "This may take a while,"

"Are you sure, Kagome-chan?" Sango tried her hardest not to sound like she was pining to return to the hut.

"Yup," the miko directed her gaze to the now fighting pair, Inuyasha swiping at Kouga who leapt into the air and aimed a well placed, but deflected, kick.

"All right then," Miroku nodded, picking up Shippo in one arm, "Let's allow Kagome-sama to deal with them,"

The miko waved, before folding her arms and taking a deep breath- "Osuwari!"

"GAH!" The hanyou thudded to the earth, cursing and cussing the miko for all he was worth.

"I knew you'd see it my way, Kagome," Kouga preened, once again enveloping the miko in his arms, tilting her chin with one hand, "Now my tribe has been sorted out, I can focus all my attention on you..."

Kagome's eyes widened and her lips formed the beginnings of a - "What?!" as the wolf leaned closer to her mouth. Her arms, crushed in between her and Kouga's chest, were unable to push the ookami prince away. She was aware of Inuyasha screaming x-rated death threats if the wolf didn't "fucking let her go!!" When Kouga stalled, Kagome blinked incredulously, because Inuyasha's threats had never bothered him before. His pupils had grown large and deadly in his eyes, and his brow knitted. He grabbed at the ruffled opening of Kagome's shirt, and she gasped as his claws brushed her skin.

"Kouga-kun, stop it!" cried the miko in shock, the ookami prince never having tried to fondle her before.

"What..." something caught around Kagome's neck, a silver chain sliding tight against her skin as the wolf gave it a sharp tug, "...the fuck..." The miko watched, uncomprehending, as Kouga turned something over in hands, his fangs glinting and gritted, "...is this?"

Kagome saw the silver rose cupped in Kouga's calloused right palm for only a few seconds, before he yelped and a spark of white electricity crackled around his knuckles. He released the pendant, jumping back in horror, just as Inuyasha stumbled to his feet, his puzzled features darting from the wolf to the miko.

"That," replied a silky, unseen voice, "Is something that does not belong to **you**."

* * *

Kagome's heart hiccuped, before plunging further than Inuyasha's newest crater indented in the ground. _Do I never get a break??_

"Who the fuck are you??" growled Kouga, his hands fisted at his sides. Kagome didn't turn or follow his gaze, knowing all too well who would be standing there, no doubt smirking, dressed all in silver with glittering, golden eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he discreetly rested his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. Kouga was enough to try his patience- but combined with the kitsune could just push him over the edge.

The bandit slunk forward, his arms casually folded across his chest, his silver tail swishing idly behind him. He held the bright blue eyes of the ookami, his own golden globes glimmering mischievously. "I am Yoko Kurama," he eventually spoke, his smooth and sultry, "I doubt you need further explanation,"

Kouga's eyes narrowed to slits, and he scanned the kitsune up and down.

"Yoko Kurama, kuh?" he hissed throatily, his tongue rubbing against one jagged fang. The bandit didn't move, giving no inclination of affirmation. Kagome could feel the tension crackling in the air, like soy sauce spitting from a saucepan.

"What the fuck are you doing here, kits-"

"What the fuck are you playing at, inukkoro, letting my woman be claimed??"

Inuyasha's brow had grown dark when Kouga had cut across him, but now his eyebrows were so low over his face it was hard to distinguish his pupils. "Nande kuso?" the hanyou rasped, his eyes darting from a flushed Kagome to a smirking kitsune.

_Oh my kami..._Kagome watched the three males with her heart thudding in her throat.

"I'M STILL WAITING FOR A FUCKING EXPLANATION!" Kouga exploded, launching himself at the none too ready Inuyasha.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Inuyasha bawled back, leaping over the ookami prince and swiping at him from mid air. Kouga grunted, having dodged the attack, and instead charged at a sprint at Yoko, the shikon shards reinstated in his legs pulsing with power. Yoko, who had been watching the fight with amusement, just managed to leap into the air to avoid Kouga ploughing into him, his white kamishimo trailing through the air after him as he landed on the ground, skidding, dust flailing.

"Guys!" Kagome cried out, finally finding her voice, "Stop, all of you!"

Yoko glanced at the miko, who had her hands pressed against trembling lips. Kouga was panting hard, and he wiped his mouth on his arm slowly. Inuyasha was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Bitch, wanna explain what the fuck is going on here?"

Kagome faltered at the sheer, uncontrollable anger in his eyes, like a brewing thunderstorm. She hadn't seen him this angry since Naraku killed Kikyo.

A split second later, Inuyasha was once again on the ground, a seething kitsune bandit standing over him with a raised fist. "You should be calling her Kagome-sama, you worthless piece of shit,"

The hanyou clutched his jaw, spitting blood onto the dry earth, scarlet splattering the sandy track. Kagome cried out as Kouga launched himself at the turned kitsune's back, bringing his leg up for a powerful kick, "And you shouldn't be making claims on MY woman!!"

Yoko spun to the side just in time, evading the blow by dipping backwards. He flipped himself upright with one hand, aiming a kick back at the ookami, "She is **not **your woman!!"

"Please, stop!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to run into the fray. Kouga bounced backwards, the kitsune's kick just missing, and he landed beside Kagome, grabbing onto her wrist.

"He forced you into it, didn't he?" the wolf heaved, gasping for breath, "He made you wear it, didn't he!"

His grasp was tight, and Kagome saw Kouga no longer as a cockier, youkai version of Hojo-kun, but as a love-struck, desperate male who in fact had been serious all along in his wanting her.

Kagome diverted her eyes from his piercing blue glower, and Inuyasha and Yoko simultaneously shouted, "Don't touch her!"

The kitsune bandit glared at the hanyou, who growled back, "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Yoko grinned brazenly, "A corpse lover,"

Kagome covered her face with trembling hands, unable to watch any more. _This is totally out of control!_

"Hah!" Kouga crowed, nodding at the kitsune, "I'm going to kill you, but I agree with your dying words!"

Yoko raised an elegant eyebrow. "I will not be dying by your hand,"

"No, it'll be MINE!" thundered Inuyasha, his sword transformed and drawn.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Kouga laughed darkly, "I haven't had a near decent fight in a while!"

Yoko glanced at the miko, who was crouched over, her face shrouded by her raven hair. He felt the fear radiating from her, the absolute torture at the helplessness she felt.

"I have no cause to kill you, ookami," Yoko spoke softly, "Relinquish your claim on Kagome, and return to your tribe,"

"Funny," Kouga cocked his head, "I was just about to say the same to you!" The wolf prince cracked his knuckles, glancing back at Inuyasha, who was clearly deciding who he should aim for first. "You can go home, puppy! Yoko Kurama is a much more suitable opponent for me than you!"

The kitsune bowed with a fierce smile, "Why, thank you. Now there's only us remaining, I'll spare your life if you never set eyes on Kagome again,"

Kouga gave a barking, curt laugh, his eyes glinting like steel. "Shame. Just when I was warming to you, kitsune. You just don't get it,"

"I don't fucking get what either of you are talking about," Inuyasha hissed, raising his sword above his head, "And if someone doesn't tell me NOW, I'll kill both of you!"

Kouga hesitated from an insult, seeing the sparks of youki surrounding the curved blade. Yoko trailed his fingers through his hair calmly, meeting Inuyasha in the eyes without blinking.

"Kagome wears a rose necklace, correct?" Like sunlight piercing through a foggy morning, realisation began to dawn in Inuyasha's eyes. The miko dropped her hands away from her face, staring at Yoko in horror. _What is he going to say??_

"Well, if you were a fully blooded youkai," Yoko said innocently, but knowing fine well how that comment would rile Inuyasha up, "You would scent that on the back of that pendant I've etched a claim on Kagome,"

Inuyasha was no longer holding Yoko's gaze, but had his eyes fixed on the school girl from the future. In the back of his mind, a memory shifted...

"_What's that?"_

_Kagome stopped, turning to meet the hanyou's gaze._

"_Nani?"_

_His claws caught around the chain that fallen out her top, the white rose winking in the sun._

"_Oh…ano…"_

_Inuyasha growled, "Did that kitsune give you this?"_

_Kagome's hands tightened on the flowers stems._

"_Hai, he did…as thanks for me saving his life- you know, for the time Kikyo tried to kill him?"_

Kouga observed each person in turn, his arm folded. He felt somehow an intruder on this little conflict. Yoko stood cool and impassive, Inuyasha brittling and furious, and the miko...

"Kagome..." the hanyou stared at the ground underneath the schoolgirl's feet. He opened his mouth to continue, but Yoko spoke across him, his voice never rising. "Kagome didn't know about it- she is just finding out, as you are."

The miko tried to keep her face impassive, but she was so relieved she had to bite her lip from smiling.

"That just makes it worse!" Kouga growled, startling the miko beside him, "You think because you have a reputation you can claim any female that takes your fancy??"

"How can you lecture him?" Inuyasha shouted, feeling incredibly better that Kagome **didn't **know about the claim, "You call Kagome 'your woman' at any chance you get!!"

The miko exhaled, her heart beat finally returning from its previous sky rocketing state. _Well, crisis averted I guess...now we're just going around in circles..._

Kouga stormed over to Inuyasha, prodding the hanyou on the chest, "At least we don't deny the obvious!"

"What??"

"Quite," Yoko agreed, "At least we know what we want,"

Inuyasha growled, dropping his sword and grabbing onto the bandit's silky tunic, leaning close enough that their nose touched, "Spit it out, kitsune,"

The bandit was so relaxed that Inuyasha actually shook him, his teeth grinding together, "Well??"

Yoko simply flashed a knowing grin, and the hanyou grunted, about to reel back his arm for a punch when the kitsune got there first, chopping the hanyou swiftly in the stomach and evading another kick from Kouga.

"You're really starting to piss me off, kitsune," Kouga spat, "I'm used to being the only one who openly declared attraction to Kagome! Now you're trying to take my place!"

"'Your place'" Yoko purred, engaging in rapid fire material arts with the wolf prince, "Was always self assumed!"

"Don't you touch him, Kouga!" screamed Inuyasha, "I'll be the one to kill him!"

"I find it amusing, hanyou," Yoko remarked, diving and ducking Kouga's hits, "That you think you have any right to touch Kagome yourself,"

"I've more right than the pair of you put together!" the hanyou retorted, his lips drawn back to display his fangs, "I promised I would always protect her! I met her a long time before either of you!"

"You're not the only one who's saved Kagome!" Kouga hissed, still trying to land a hit on the agile kitsune, "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me! Naraku would have finished you off!"

"Likewise," Yoko preened, "I've saved Kagome's life, when you were otherwise engaged,"

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha growled, watching the two figures dart around him, dust clouds whirring around him, "With what, exactly?"

"Your dead miko, of course," the kitsune crowed, "And with regards to your argument that you met Kagome first...well, you met Kikyo before her, didn't you?"

Kouga cackled, skidding to halt. "'Kuso, kitsune. I just can't hit you when you say the things I've always wanted to!"

Inuyasha swiped up his sword, and for a second the wolf prince flinched, but the hanyou just transformed it to normal size, sheathing it quickly. "You scum bags brag about your claims..." he spat, his claws catching the purple beads around his neck, "But who out of us can travel back with Kagome? Keh, don't you know with this rosary we have a one of a kind bond?" Inuyasha grinned, stroking one youkai fang with a glint in his golden eyes, "You keep declaring your claims on her, but has she ever gave you the impression she was slightly interested?"

Kouga began to choke, a vein pulsing menacingly at his temple. Yoko, on the other had, clenched his claws into his palms, in order to stop him reaching for a certain rose.

_How I would love to re-tell that hanyou that only last night was I curled up with Kagome...tell him how she tastes, how she feels, how much love she has to give and how much of herself is denied because of him!_

"You!" Inuyasha pointed at the ookami, sneering, "You come here to blackmail her into being your mate for the shards! You know she wouldn't agree otherwise!"

Kouga growled, his fangs elongating and his eyes beady and deadly.

"And you!" the hanyou turned to the bandit, "I've heard all about these kitsune charms! I bet you couldn't get a female any other way!"

Yoko blinked, but not because of the accusation. In fact, the hanyou's words didn't even make his ears twitch. The kitsune had just realised something rather interesting.

Inuyasha's amber eyes glittered with glee. Not only had he provided a pretty strong argument, but he had even shut up that egotistical prick of a kitsune.

"You know what!" Kouga took the gloating hanyou by surprise, whamming his leg in a sickening kick to his gut, "Shut the fuck up about you and my woman's special bond! You're nothing to her! A collared puppy! A pet!"

Inuyasha caught the wolf by the tail, yanking him to the ground and punching his arm, "Oh yeah? Well, I'm her pet, ain't I? What are you to her? Eh?"

The pair were so caught up in their fighting that they didn't realise the miko and kitsune were long gone...

* * *

**Ookami means wolf, for all those who didn't know! I didn't want to put it at the top as the surprise would have been spoilt!!**

**Again, this chappy didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but I quite like it!**

**I'll be updating monthly now, so please continue to be patient! **

**ARIGATO, as always.**

* * *

**_MediaMiner:_**

**Madmiko: Well...Botan isn't in love with Kurama, but you're not far off the mark with the 'someone's going to die' theory. Imminent tragedy? For sure!**

**Well, what can I say, I hate it when writing gets too predictable, so I need to throw in a curve ball now and then! And I'm totally the same- it was bound to happen sometime, with the way Inu waves that thing around!! Oh I soo agree- I totally feel for Sango! Though did you see one of the latest manga chapters? She actually kissed Miroku! (He was sleeping, but still!)**

**Kagome will not doubt spill to Sango during one of their girl chats! Hope you enjoyed this chappy and the long awaited return of one of my favourite characters of IY!**

**KNJJ727: Arigato for waiting!**

**Raeko: Botan's strange-ness will all be revealed in future chaps!**

**Well, Kagome's used to being second best with Inuyasha, neh? Her little comment was about being completely loved, by one other person (in this case Kurama) without anyone else to worry about (on his side anyway!!) Oh don't worry, Hiei will reappear!**

**Kitsuneangel88: Aww arigato! It makes me so happy to hear that! Hope this chappy was as enjoyable!**

**J0kEr: true...but she gets time with Yoko and Kouga to make up for it!!**

**youkos girl: Hiei will be back...but ahh, can't tell you why or when! Arigato!**

**Purplebabe: We'll find out what's up with Botan in later chaps! Yup the fox was indeed Yoko! Ain't he cute??**

**LestatsDarkAngel: Aww, well that's olden day Japanese villagers for ya! Don't worry, my muse will always be here, just time is my enemy! See my note at the start of chap!**

**Hawaiihoney2030: ****Aww, really? That makes me smile! Poor little injured Yoko...but he's ok now!!**

**alissa: Oh I hate it when that happens! Gomen for the long wait, hope it was worth it!! Arigato!**

**ShipporinKIMS11: Aww, don't worry! There's going to be much more chances...500****th ****and so on! This is a longggg fic remember! Lol of course you can be my number 1 fan! It would be an honour!**

**Beckducky: Oh really?? That makes me so happy! It's always tricky to write sexual encounters IC, seeing how we never see them in the manga. Lol, and you were kinda right, in that Kagome does 'take care' of Yoko!!!**

**Oft, writer's block! Best cure I've found...hot chocolate and spider diagrams! I.e...write down all the ideas you have, stemming from a bubble in the middle. Once you've wrote all your current ideas down, try and find ways to connect the different parts. The middle is your ending! The hot chocolate is essential lol!!**

**Lol I'm glad I'm not alone! But damn, its a killer when they're attractive...and have lots of girl 'friends'! Grrr! Lets just say we can sympathise with Kagome! Though she can have Inu, and we can share Kurama and Yoko!!!**

**02395-J.T.: I'm really sorry, i really am! I'm glad your so faithful and i hope you're still with us! Here's the chapter and hopefully it's worth the wait!**

**Vyncent: Arigato! I hope this was as good...**

**YoukaiTsukiko: Don't you love it when you just spend a day reading a fic? It's makes me so happy that you choose mine! Hope the wait wasn't too long!**

* * *

**_FanFiction:_**

**S.T. Nickolian: Damn, i wish i'd thought of that lol! It would have been better...**

**Silver Night Fox: Arigato! Hope all your questions were answered!**

**IceDevine: I am rather cruel to my characters...**

**disneyrulz23: Yeah, she can be a tad annoying! **

**Oh Brother: I know...ah well, he's all better now! Yup, Kagome will meet Kuronue!**

**LadyAkina: Hope you liked it!**

**XiDOREyoux: Hehe glad to hear it!**

**Cowgirlkitten2000: Oh, Hiei's mad alright...and he will return! Hope you liked it!**

**Gothcat: Haha you should know i love cliffies by now! Ahh all will be revealed Hiei wise, don't worry!**

**Twilight Satu: T'was indeedy!**

**Miss lover: Arigato for waiting!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Oh good thinking...but off the mark lol! Arigato for reviewing!**

**KazunaPikachu: And I've had another one lol! Hope it wasn't too long a wait!**

**LeSinner: Hai, poor Kagome-chan, it's all so complicated!**

**Hermonie: Arigato!**

**Angelblaze2006: Love the pen name! Ah I'm glad you're torn lol that means my writing is so far successful!**

**Shadow Caster Ravina: Arigato! Gomen for the wait!**

**XxShadowedFateXx: Fab name!! Hope you enjoyed the rest!**

**Xapa: Aww...gomen about that!**

**Cowgirl-in-training: Wow, that means a lot to me, knowing how many x-overs there are out there! Arigato gozimasu! And gomen for the long wait!!**

_**

* * *

**_

**_ImaginativeLove:_**

**Firedemon86: I can't remember if I replied to you before, so here's another one!!**

**I know, I'm a terrible cliff hanger addict. But it works, because you all come back! Mwahaha!**

**Elehanna: Wow, I do like them! Kinda remind me of M2M (did I mention them before?) They're my fav girl band! Tehee. Seriously, I love gay guys. They're the best! Well, my immune system is totally mince, because I got another cold! Grr!**

**I'm actually not going to use any other songs in this fic, other than the only one, but thanks for the suggestions!!**

**Swasdiva: Hehe. You know my best friend is a libra. Spooky!**

**But yeah. I caught another cold. What is up with that? Obviously my antibodies or whatever don't like me! Plus I'm veggie, that could be the problem...**

**But thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the angst. Most people are just like 'wah! We want lemons, lime...etc, etc'...but at least you appreciate the wait!!**

**Wah! Just because I don't want you to get into a state...it's not that scene! (Yet!)**

**We do have Prison Break here...it's major, but I don't watch it! No time lol! And yup, I'm from bonnie Scotland of the UK. I sooo know I use idioms that are probably strange to Americans...but sometimes, I think it makes my writing that teeny bit different! Hehe. Goodness, emo? Already? Darlin', you'll be slitting your wrists by the end of this!!**

**And gomen, I know I'm a cliffy junkie. But hey, if I can get people like you in states like this, it has to be worth it hehe!**


	28. In a bind

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**There was something funky going on with the italics last chappy- gomen about that! My Microsoft Word isn't working, so I'm using OpenOffice, and for some reason the italics are fine on the document, but when I upload them they change on the website! I pasted the chappy into word pad though and it seems ok now!**

**I've also changed the way the format of my responses to reviews, because the old way never seems to work on again for you patience and support! I've been working a lot on my advanced English course, and haven't been able to get back in the 'zone' for this fic, as it were! I was planning to do a little Christmas one shot, but alas!**

**Hope old St Nick was good to you all!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!! **

_Know the lingo!_

_Miko- priestess_

_shikon-no-tama- jewel of four souls_

_hai-yes_

_onegai- please_

_arigato- thank you_

_shimata- shit_

_koumori- bat_

_nanai- what?_

_'kuso- dammit_

_ookami- wolf_

_baka- idiot_

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**In a bind**

The miko walked leisurely through the field, the long grass tickling her bare legs. Her powder blue skirt made a muted sound as the pleats swished against her skin.

_Mou..._Kagome stretched, her back tense and knotted as she pulled her arms over her head. _It seems I'm always running away from my problems..._

The young girl's eyes gazed above to the cobalt cloudless sky. Kagome felt so tired, though more mentally than physically. Her head seemed as light as the air around her, and she was on her back before the thought had crossed her mind.

The grass broke like straw beneath her, and the smell of fresh plants clogged Kagome's senses. _This is the field were we fought Yura of the Hair...our first fight. The first time I really realised that Inuyasha would die for me..._

The miko let her arms flop outwards, her hands picking absently at clumps of foliage. The grass hadn't been this high during the fight with Yura- she had burned most of it away, and now, several years later, it had replenished and thrived.

Kagome's thoughts returned to the occurring fight. She knew she shouldn't have walked away from it. She should have used it to her advantage, made Inuyasha realise there were two potential males in her life that she could love, both stronger or as strong as him. Not that the miko cared about strength- but to the hanyou, it was the most important thing.

_Or it used to be...power, the ability to be a full youkai, was the reason Inuyasha stole the shikon no tama. The reason Kikyo pinned him to the tree...and the reason I met him at all..._

Kagome frowned, picking out a stray cloud in the sky, a single puff of white candyfloss. _Or power used to be the most important thing. Now, Inuyasha just wants the tama complete...and then what?_

The miko exhaled slowly, her fringe ruffling against her forehead. It seemed that everything concerned with the shikon-no-tama came full circle. Kagome had fretted away too many nights with these thoughts, as she feigned sleep and awaited Inuyasha to return from a late night jaunt. In the last few months, she had lost her innocence and naivety- she could no longer make herself believe that it would all work out in the end. Because the end was drawing near, and things were far from worked out.

A faint explosion in the distance made Kagome wince. No doubt Inuyasha was launching a Kaze no kizu or three. The miko wasn't concerned- Kouga could more than handle himself, especially equipped once more with shards.

_Speaking of which...I'll need to relieve him of those..._

Kagome suddenly froze. Her almond eyes widened as she remembered what Inuyasha had relayed from Kikyo a morning not too long ago...

* * *

_It was with dread Kagome followed Inuyasha a little bit away from the hut to have a talk'. The last time they had done this was after Kagome had supported Inuyasha in the oni's belly- the memory of the pair sitting side by side on the tree branch, at utter peace in each other's company, made Kagome's eyes well up slightly._

"_It's about Kouga," Inuyasha said gruffly, when they were far enough away from the others._

"_K-kouga-kun?" Kagome echoed, in disbelief. Of the million and one things Kagome had thought, the ookami prince was not on her list._

"_Yeah," Inuyaha folded his arms with narrowed eyebrows, "Apparently his pack found a handful of the shards. Kouga's using most of them, but he's shared the rest out. And he says unless you become his...," Inuyasha's face was of thunder before he spat out the word, "…__**mate**__, then he's not giving them back,"_

_Kagome could have laughed. She could have sunk down to the ground and wept. Instead, she rubbed her head, and remarked, "Well, that's not going to happen,"_

"_Damn right it's not," Inuyasha snapped, "As soon as I catch a whiff of that temee, he's dead wolf meat,"_

"Mou..." Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth, "How could I have forgotten?" _It all makes sense now! Kouga had never tried to kiss me before, but now he has 'sorted everything with his pack'...so, could he be serious about wanting me as his mate in exchange for the shards? That must be why Inuyasha seems more agitated than usual!_

* * *

The miko's hand strayed to the rose pendant laying innocently on her chest. She thumbed the inscription, reading the kanji with a flare of anger. 

_For Yoko to turn up, when Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting...I can't believe he'd take such a risk! Now Inuyasha knows about the claim, he'll be even more against Yoko than before! And now Kouga will be hounding him, too! Why does he have to make everything so damn complicated! Everything was fine until he..._

The miko chuckled bitterly, letting her arm drop to her side once more. There she went again, cloaking herself in false pretences. Of course everything wasn't fine before Yoko. 'Things' hadn't been fine for several years now. The kitsune had simply opened Kagome's eyes to the real mess she had gotten into. And, more to the point, opened his arms for her to run to.

_Still, why did he have to show up today? I can handle Inuyasha and Kouga, but tossing Yoko into the mix just overwhelmed me! I can't imagine that fight ending any time soon..._

The schoolgirl huffed, "Men! Or, should I say, males! Let them sort it out for once!"

For a moment, Kagome just lay with her eyes shut, letting the sun gently warm her face and arms. Something slid suddenly over Kagome wrist, and thinking it was a worm, the miko opened her eyes and squealed, trying to jerk her right hand away. But her arm remained fixed to the ground, and Kagome turned her head fearfully, a second coil slipped around her wrist.

The miko immediate thought was "Snake!!" and she screamed, and was about to tug the green thing off when she realised her other hand was similarly secured. Swallowing, Kagome tried to raise her body up, attempting to break the bonds and pull free, but with a squeak and a thump she was hauled back to the ground.

_What on earth is going on??_

A third coil bracleted the miko's wrist, smooth and cool, and though it was moving it didn't seem alive like a snake or worm as she had previously thought. It was almost as if it was being controlled, or manipulated by some...

"My...seems like you are in quite a **bind, **my dear,"

"Yoko!" Kagome hissed, as the elusive kitsune stalked through the long grasses, naturally at ease as the plants parted to accommodate him. The miko's viewpoint was limited, because she could only raise her back a little, and therefore heard the bandit's voice before she saw him. Now, it was revealed that the kitsune was on his hands and knees, approaching Kagome as though she were a certain prey he couldn't wait to pounce on.

"You should be more cautious, Kagome," Yoko whispered in velvety tones, his voice accented by the delicate swish of the grass, "Who knows who could be hiding in these parts, just waiting to take...advantage?"

The miko pulled the vines once more, narrowing her eyes at the kitsune sourly, "Well, _you _clearly are experienced in that area,"

Yoko gave a feminine chuckle, sending a shiver straight up Kagome's spine. He slowly prowled until he reached the miko's feet.

"Come any closer and I'll kick you," She spoke boldly, her voice sounding more courageous than she felt. The kitsune considered the threat for a moment, before seizing Kagome's ankles.

"Yoko!" the miko shouted, thrashing and flailing, "Let go right now!"

The kitsune obliged, but he moved over Kagome faster than the eye could catch. She gasped and shied back, only to clunk her head against the earth. As a result, Yoko had prisoned her legs between his knees, his hands supporting him just below where the miko's hand were tied.

"Mmm," Yoko murmured, leaning to trail his tongue down Kagome's cheek, "I'm not sure what I prefer. Kitsune seduction and helpless, or trussed up and feisty,"

The miko immediately turned her face away, her skin burning. "If you don't get off right now, I'll purify you!"

Yoko cocked his head, his fangs bared cheekily, "With what? Your bound hands?"

Kagome gritted her teeth, staring into dancing golden globes. The kitsune's silver hair spilled over his shoulders, shrouding he and the miko from view.

"Fine! You've had your fun! I shouldn't have run away from the fight, yadda yadda! Now will you let me go?"

Yoko chuckled once more, dipping his mouth to nuzzle the miko's cheek. She immediately tensed, but it was hard to maintain coldness when skilful hands were stroking her sides.

"Kagome, Kagome...I don't blame you for leaving. Those two imbeciles are enough to make anyone want to head for the fields, as it were,"

"Then why..." The miko blushed, blinking as Yoko began to nibble her neck, "What's with the bondage? I thought it was some sort of...punishment, or something?"

Kagome felt the giggle vibrate against her skin, as the kitsune emerged once again over her face. "You know...sometimes its dangerous how innocent you are..."

The miko opening her mouth to speak, but the heavy powered gaze of the bandit made her silent. If it had been any other day, Yoko would have probably commenced with simply kissing the speechless miko. If it had been yesterday, or the day before that, Yoko would have taunted and teased Kagome, until she had begged freedom. But today, adrenaline pumped through the kitsune's veins. Today, a new threat had appeared, and the insufferable hanyou had pissed him off. So, Yoko leaned down, until his lips graced the curved shell of the miko's ear, and whispered silkily, "If I were to ravish you in this very field, do you think Inuyasha would have to acknowledge my claim?"

Kagome choked, as the kitsune licked her ear slowly. "Then again...as appealing as this bondage is, I want you to willingly lay down beneath me...and I would rather not be interrupted by the inu and ookami simply because you screamed my name too loudly..."

The miko spluttered, her cheeks now peony as Yoko smirked at her stunned expression.

"You..." Kagome struggled to regain her composure, especially as Yoko's hands constantly wandered, "Words...fail me..."

"Well," the bandit remarked, "I never really was one for words..." The miko helplessly watched as the kitsune examined her white tank top.

"I hope you aren't too attached to this garment," Yoko commented, curving a sharp claw.

"Would you stop if I said I was?" Kagome asked, trying to sound annoyed. But in all honesty, she was struggling. All anger she had with the kitsune had diffused, as usual, into a different type of fire. Now she strained less against her bonds, almost willing to accept whatever Yoko was offering. She knew, inside, her conscience was crying out. _Where are your morals, in the name of Kami? Are you just going to lie here and let this over cocky kitsune devour you?_

_Hai, that sounds pretty good. And shut up, morals. Where have you ever got me? I should have kicked Kikyo's ass when I had the chance._

While Kagome had been engaging in an inner debate, Yoko had relinquished her of said tank top by slitting it up the middle. He was now unbuttoning her shirt.

"I'm not going to rip it, even though I am tempted," the kitsune grinned, "Because I like the colour. It suits you,"

The miko was about to speak, when Yoko raised a finely shaped eyebrow. Her bra, also blue coloured, was all that barred his view of her chest. Though it was a very pretty bra, ruffled and lacy in the same fashion as her blouse. "Hai. Suits you very well. But I'm afraid this one is getting ripped,"

"Seeing how I'm pretty much lying back and not protesting," The miko retorted, "Can I at least ask that the bra doesn't get ripped?"

Yoko tilted his head to the side. "Well, that provides a problem, seeing how there's no other way off getting it off...is there?" the kitsune plucked at the straps experimentally.

"Just loosen the binds for a minute, and I can slip it off," Kagome offered, "Onegai, it's only new! I'll be as still as a mouse, I swear,"

"Hmm..." The bandit considered for a moment, then clicked his fingers.

"Kyaa!" Kagome immediately jumped up, taking advantage while Yoko was raised on his haunches. The kitsune swore, the vines missing as he attempted to capture her arms, but the miko was up and away, sprinting through the tall grass, giggling punch-drunkenly. Her heart hammered with nerves...and the anticipation of being caught.

Yoko waited a few seconds for his blood to race before he sprang up. The little miko had left a strewn path of trodden plants, so it was more than easily to track her. The kitsune loved the chase, and his pangs of desire were further fuelled by this little race.

* * *

Kagome had grabbed her blouse as she had escaped, but she didn't waste time trying to put it on. She simply ran, one foot pounding the ground after the other. She had no intention of escaping, but she wasn't happy with simply lying back and allowing Yoko to do as he pleased. 

"Iya!" The miko yelped, as vines leapt up and grabbed her by her ankles. She tumbled over, landing squarely on her behind, only for the kitsune to jump on her moments later. Binds sprang around her wrists and ankles without hesitation and the miko cried, "You have an unfair advantage!"

"I never said I was fair," Yoko breathed heavily into her ear from behind, ripping her bra clean off without a further word. The miko made to protest, but the bandit seized her lips possessively. His fingers kneaded her breasts without mercy, as he ground heavily against the pleats of Kagome's skirt. The miko moaned into the kitsune's mouth, straining against her binds as Yoko chased her tongue almost viciously, his need pressing against the schoolgirl's stomach.

"Y-Yoko..." She panted as she pulled back for breath, "Onegai..."

"This is what happens when you run away from me..." the kitsune grated out, biting Kagome's shoulder while plucking her hardening nipples. The miko gasped, closing her eyes as if to contain the feelings inside, as Yoko jutted so hard against her pelvis that her skirt was riding up and exposing lacy blue underwear.

"M-maybe I should run m-more often..." the miko managed to groan. Yoko grinned, suckling her breasts before teasing them with his sharp teeth. "Then I'll need to punish you even **harder**..." The kitsune emphasised this with a particularity arduous grind, this time pulling Kagome's skirt right up so that his silk clad arousal crushed directly against the miko's lacy panties.

The fact she couldn't move aroused Kagome even further- and the more she tried to free her movement, the faster the vines clamped her to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere, my sweet," Yoko rasped, plundering her mouth once more, sucking slowly on her tongue and making the miko arch her back as much as her binds would allow.

_I thought he was kidding before about the ravishing thing!_

Kagome realised in the back of her mind she didn't really want to lose her virginity in a field, with some slip of a bandit kitsune, but Yoko had engulfed her- all she breathed was him, all she tasted sparkled of roses and champagne- all she saw was muscle upon shining muscle, the odd ribbon of silver hair...all she could hear was their panting, like a rising symphony, about to come to a dramatic conclusion...

The kitsune was rasping as reached for the thin material that keep him from touching Kagome's most intimate part...she shuddered and cried underneath him, and he had just slipped the lace by her hips...

"YOKO!"

"Shimata!" The bandit flinched, blinking as tarnished bronze irises returned to their golden hue. His breath came in bursts, and the miko lay underneath him, shuddering with wet and red lips.

"Yoko Kurama!"

Said youkai looked up from his bound miko to see a familiar koumori bandit run through the field at an alarming rate.

"Kuronue?" Yoko knelt up, refastening his slipping sash, "What on earth is the matter?"

The bat youkai skidded at to a halt, his attention diverted to the bound miko. Kagome squeaked and tugged her skirt further down with one hand, while she covered her chest with the other. Vines wrapped around her body quickly, preventing her nakedness from being seen. Yoko had commanded this subconsciously, but now his focus was on Kuronue. His partner never came to him when he knew he was with Kagome.

"So this is she?" enquired the bat, tipping his black hat backwards. "Never mind her!" Yoko rasped, standing in front of the miko with clenched teeth, "Don't come running screaming my name and then not explain why!"

"Oh, right!" Kuronue slapped his thigh, "You have to come quickly! I've just heard word from the others- that fool Yomi has taken some of our best men and headed in another unauthorized attack!"

"Nani?" The kitsune gasped, grabbing Kuronue's shoulders, "Where?"

"I don't know!" the bat admitted, "He obviously didn't want you to find out...I only overheard some of the others muttering about it!"

"'Kuso!" Yoko cursed harshly. _That damned Yomi... I warned him about going on raids without my permission!_

"Yoko?" the miko was shaking with the sheer amount of surplus adrenaline pumping around her veins- and seeing the bandit so infuriated did nothing to soothe her. _Goodness, he's even hotter when he's angry..._

"Kagome..." Yoko sighed, running elegant fingers through his waterfall of silver silk hair.

"I'll wait over there for you," Kuroune gave the miko a quick wink of a violet coloured eye before he nodded beyond the field to the kitsune. Yoko responded with a nod, waiting for the bat youkai to take off before he knelt down to Kagome's level. With a sharp snap of his fingers, her binds fell loose around her, and the miko rather embarrassedly gathered her strewn clothes- or what remained of them. The kitsune caught her hand before she pulled on her blue blouse. He kissed each nipple softly, before helping her get her arms in the sleeves. Yoko buttoned up her shirt with ease, while Kagome sat with hot cheeks.

"I wouldn't go if it wasn't important," the bandit affirmed, as he fastened the last button, cupping Kagome's face with his two palms, "And, to be honest...if Kuronue hadn't interrupted us..."

"I know..." the miko whispered, her eyes half closed in shame. Since when had she allowed desire to master her body and soul?

Yoko chuckled, kissing Kagome gently on the lips, and then on the forehead.

"Look at me," the kitsune commanded, and when she refused, Yoko tilted her chin with his finger. Rich chocolate eyes finally rose to meet his golden orbs.

"YOKO!"

The bandit chuckled, closing his eyes, revealing smooth lids and fine lashes. "It would appear I forget myself once again,"

Kagome slowly smoothed the kitsune's eyelids with her thumb. "You better go, neh? It sounds serious,"

"Hai, hai..." Still with his eyes closed, Yoko reached out and held the miko's rose pendant.

"OI!" Kuroune's harsh call made the kitsune drop the necklace quickly, cursing under his breath. He got to his feet, pulling Kagome upwards with him. With one last kiss, Yoko left her standing amid the long grasses, watching a blur of black and silver disappear into the horizon, while holding two delicate, scentless petals.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha exploded, jerking Kagome back to conciousness. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't even heard the bickering youkai she had came upon. 

"Did that damn kitsune sneak away with you?" demanded Kouga, sporting several more cuts and bruises than Inuyasha, "I've heard of their tricks! He must have used that silencing plant...a kitsune fooled me with that once too!"

The miko blinked, running her fingers through her fly away hair. She had been picking out blades of grass and straw from her ebony curls every since Yoko had left. "Nani?"

"Where is that kitsune, anyway?" Kouga continued to fume, hands curled on his hips, "Run away, did he? Did you give him a good old slap too, Kagome?"

Inuyasha remained silent after his outburst. He discreetly sniffed- there was that scent again. It was a smell that covered Kagome like a silk shawl, and it was impossible to put a claw on a name for it.

"Yeah..." Kagome agreed, not really paying attention to the two youkai, "I'm really hungry guys, I'm just going to get some of Kaede's soup..."

"Kagome?" Kouga's jaw dropped. The miko was leaving without further explanation? Without telling them what had happened? Usually she wouldn't willingly leave them alone, in case they fought...but now...

"Oi, ookami..." Inuyasha spoke gruffly, as his eyes followed the miko, "Can you smell that?"

"Nani?" Kouga inhaled deeply, his forehead creasing, "I can't smell anything..."

The hanyou cracked his knuckles, his amber eyes dark and unreadable. "Exactly".

* * *

"Kagome?" 

The miko looked up from the fire, startled. That afternoon they had set off to the far West, where there was rumours of a youkai with superior powers ruling over a scorpion clan. Sango and Miroku both agreed a shikon shard was most likely the cause, and so they had made haste with Kouga in tow.

Now Miroku and Inuyasha were taking advantage of the hot spring nearby. Sango had already been with Shippo, but Kagome had refused. She wasn't in the mood to bathe- even though she had used Yoko's two scentless petals, she fancied she could still smell his familiar fox fragrance clinging to her skin. The miko was confused about what had transgressed in the field- she was both scared and thrilled at what had nearly happened.

"Kagome?" the ookami prince sat down with a thump next to the miko, his charming smile fixed on his face. "I know what you're worrying about,"

The schoolgirl from the future gave a small smile, resting her chin in her palm. "Really, Kouga-kun?"

"Hai! You're worried about what Inuyasha was saying- about me blackmailing you for the shards," the ookami reached over and took Kagome's hand in both of his, his serene blue eyes smiling. "Well, don't fret, my woman. I know you're in love with dog-breath, and you have loyalties to him- I respect that. I like my women to be faithful!"

"Ano..." Kagome didn't bother trying to remove her hand. Besides, he was holding her gently, and by the sounds of it, she could use this situation to her advantage.

"So, I'm going to give you the shards," Kouga explained, grinning and showing sharp fangs, "On one condition".

"Oh?" the miko blinked, "What's that?"

"I'll never understand why you love that inukoro," Kouga sighed, diverting his eyes to the star spangled skies. "He doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone like you caring for him...you know that, right?" the wolf prince squeezed her hands and Kagome could feel her lip wobbling. "Oh, Kouga-kun..."

"Well, he is. Incredibly lucky. So here's what I'll do. I'll give you these shards..." the ookami used his free hand to prize the shards from his skin, not even grimacing when the wounds bled. "But, you have to promise me, that after the shikon is complete...you'll at least consider my offer..." Kouga pressed the shards into Kagome's hands, covering them with his own and holding the miko's gaze. "To be my mate..."

"Kouga-kun..." The miko whispered, and she hugged the ookami prince with all her might.

_Oh, Kouga-kun...if only Inuyasha was more like you..._

_If only it was only Inuyasha I loved..._

* * *

"At least we've got three more shards!" Sango shouted at Inuyasha. The exterminator was flushed and her eyes bright and beady. The hanyou was similarly ruffled, his puppy dog ears twitching madly. 

Kouga had left them to return to his tribe soon after his talk with Kagome the night before, and the gang had continued on. However, the scorpion clan had ambushed them, and due to their tough exterior shells, Kagome's arrows had been useless. The miko had been wounded seriously by the shard holding scorpion boss, and Inuyasha was releasing all his pent up anger at the fact they had to retreat, as well as Kouga's offer to Kagome, and Yoko's behaviour the day before.

"Keh! We could have five more if **she** hadn't got herself in trouble again!"

They had made camp in a sheltered cave five miles away from where they had been ambushed. Sango, though not as severally wounded as Kagome, had also not fared well from the surprise attack, but she was in a fit condition to make the cave walls vibrate with her voice.

"Please, arguing is not going to help us now," Miroku broke in calmly, "Kagome has suffered enough without you shouting at her, Inuyasha,"

"Yeah!" Shippo squealed, his cheeks red, "Kagome's all sore and you're making it worse!"

"Keh!" the hanyou huffed, "I've had enough of this!"

Inuyasha stomped out the cave, while Miroku shook his head, overlooking Shippo as he checked Kagome's bandages. The Scorpion boss had sliced the miko's right arm open with his pincer, and also badly shook up the bones in her body. She was slipping in and out of conciousness, though Sango had provided her with some herbs from Kaede's garden to ease the pain.

"We can't move her yet," Miroku sighed, as Sango slumped down next to him, "But I think tomorrow, Kirara should take her home. She's no use to us like this, and we need to finish off those scorpions before they do any more damage,"

"Will you go with her, Shippo?" Sango asked the little kit. "Sure!" he replied, smoothing the hair away from the miko's sweating forehead, "She's not going to get better with Inuyasha yelling every second anyway!"

* * *

Two days later found Kagome sitting on a grassy knoll, not too far from Kaede's hut. The miko, though still sore, was able to sit cross legged without too much effort. Her right arm was securely bandaged, and her bruises and cuts were covered in a shiny paste that smelled like tea tree. 

Kagome took a deep breath before picking up the small dagger that lay on the grass in front of her. It was silver and slight, with a brown leather bound handle.

The miko, after coming round, had been frustrated at finding she had once again been unable to properly defend herself. Kaede had picked up on the mood, and had suggested that instead of sulking, she could do something positive.

"But what can I do?" Kagome had asked, irritated. "I practise with my bow ever day, and I thought I was getting better! But if I can't use my arrows, I'm completely defenceless!!"

Kaede had pondered this, stroking the fire while Kagome dressed.

"Maybe child, you should try and develop your other miko skills. Perhaps, instead of thinking of how you can help yourself, you should think of how you can help others".

It was then Kagome recalled certain miko being capable of healing. Kaede was not gifted, and Kikyo had been able to preform a little. Although Kagome could heal wounds that like poison or caused by miko arrows, anything that couldn't be solved by purification was so far unknown to her. The schoolgirl concluded if she was able to heal her friends on the battle field, she would not only be assisting them in battle, but would perhaps even seem stronger in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I cannot help you with healing child, save of the kind that involves herbs...it is something you must draw from your soul".

"But, Kaede-baachan, how?"

The old woman had paused, before drawing a small dagger from under her sleeping mat, and telling Kagome to meditate.

_Is it a special dagger? Or is it just something to concentrate my powers through?_

The miko sighed, looking at her reflection in the dull metal. She tested the tip with her finger, gasping when the point pricked her skin, releasing a bubble of blood. Kagome bit her lip, flexing her finger experimentally. "Heal!" she whispered. The blood remained.

Squeezing her eye closed and clasping her finger with her other hand, Kagome hissed, "Heal!"

There was a tingle, and the miko's eyes flashed open in time to see the blood sink back into the wound. The skin sealed with a purple spark.

"Hai!" Kagome laughed delightfully, rubbing her fingers together. She checked the blade of the dagger, were a smudge of blood remained as evidence.

"Okay, so paper cuts are sorted. But what about the bigger picture?" The miko considered her body. Her right arm wasn't an option, and the rest of her skin was peppered in bruises.

_I wonder if it works for bruises too?_

Kagome concentrated, and ran her fingertips over her arms, stomach and over her legs. Her purple miko powers wiped away the blue bruising like a damp cloth over crayon. Kagome grinned, wielding the dagger in her good hand. She examined her legs- they were now completely free of markings. She was wearing fitted denim shorts today, so most of her skin were accessible. The miko judged the flesh at her thighs, before swallowing and pressing the dagger's tip down. She drew a light crimson line, inhaling quickly at the sharp pain it caused. The wound wasn't deep, but Kagome wasn't used to cutting herself.

"Now for the moment of truth..." Kagome closed her eyes, spread her palm over the blood seeping from the wound, and willed it to heal. It took a lot of concentration, but finally the tingling sensation. The miko opened her eyes slowly. She let out her breath when she saw the wound healing, like there was an invisible zip on her thigh.

"Well...that wasn't too hard! I wish I'd realised I could do this earlier...Inuyasha's face is going to be a picture!"

Kagome studied the rest of her body, lingering on her hurt arm. _Hmm...maybe it won't work with wounds that aren't fresh?_

But a few minutes later, the miko's bandages were lying in a bloodied heap on the grass.

"Sugoi!" Kagome flexed her newly healed arm, marvelling at the perfect state of her skin, as purple sparks danced around the remaining tears.

_I wonder if it's only wounds I can heal? What about broken, or punctured things?_

The miko began to bend her fingers. Cutting herself was hard enough, but Kagome didn't think she would be able to break her own fingers.

_I wonder if I need to feel the pain to be able to heal? I hope not, otherwise I'll be no use to anyone!_

Kagome looked around, wondering how easy it would be to break her pinky. She pulled at it experimentally, before shuddering. _I think I'll practise with bigger wounds, first..._

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" 

The miko gasped as the dagger plunged into her stomach. She had planned to make a cut down her naval, but the voice behind her so suddenly made her jump.

"Kagome!" The voice gained a body as the kitsune bandit fell to his knees in front of the miko, as the blood dripped down her skin.

"Yoko!" Kagome pulled the dagger out with a wince, still fascinated by the scarlet staining the dagger's blade. "You made me jump!"

The kitsune's face was priceless. His golden eyes drank in the blood splattered blades of grass, the crimson dagger and the now exposed and punctured skin. "What the hell are you doing?" Yoko asked with a dry mouth.

Kagome giggled, closing her eyes and feeling her aura flare purple. She was so in tune to her healing powers that she could seal any wound without wasting a spark of power.

"Watch!"

The kitsune did as was commanded, awe-struck as the damaged skin pulled together, mended as by magic...which it was, in a sense.

"How...how did you...?" Unable to finish the sentence, the bandit reached out and traced where there had previously been a gaping hole in Kagome's stomach. Now, the newly generated tissue was flawless, no scar or blemish remaining to suggest what had just taken place.

The miko opened her eyes, pulling her pink cotton vest further up her torso so she could see.

"Oh, good..." Kagome expelled a breath in relief, "I was worried I'd hit a vital organ...I don't know what I would have done then!"

Yoko's fine, silver eyebrows knitted together like swollen rain clouds at this statement. His gaze was dark and intrusive, and his voice was low when he spoke- "Kagome...are you telling me you've been curing self-inflicted injuries on pure luck?"

"Ano..." Kagome faltered, smoothing her vest down, "Well, Kaede-baachan told me to mediate, and the dagger didn't seem to have any special powers, but I cut myself by accident so..."

The bandit clapped a large hand over her mouth, shutting off her sentence with a decisive glare. His unnerving authority made Kagome's skin tingle, and not due to healing magic.

"You are not to harm yourself like this again, do I make myself clear?"

"Demo..." the miko's muffled voice protested.

"Kagome..."

"Demo!"

"Do I make myself clear?" Yoko demanded, his face so close his nose touched the miko's own. His eyes had turned to molten gold, and Kagome mumbled, "I need to learn to heal...I don't know how else to do it..."

"Why this sudden need?" the kitsune asked. He looked at her bandaged arm, sniffing discreetly, "Your wound is not fatal, is it? You will recover from it? Or is it perhaps the way in which you got the wound, that has prompted this sudden requirement?"

"Well, yes..." Kagome sighed, rubbing her bound arm, "I got in the way yesterday, because my arrows were useless against the enemy- and as a result everyone suffered...I just feel that I could be doing more to help the group, that's all..."

Yoko was silent, and it made Kagome nervous. She preferred him teasing or berating her rather than saying nothing.

"So, how did things work out? You know, when you left with Kuronue?"

The bandit appeared not to have heard her, or chose not to, as he asked, "How much experience have you gained, from this method of harming and healing?"

Startled and unprepared for the question, Kagome dithered before replying- "W-well, I can treat bruises and cuts, and shallower wounds- I was going to break my pinky, but..."

Yoko's eyes expanded in size, his brows disappearing under his pearly fringe. "Kagome, I don't know if you've realised, but in this practise is leaving you open to attack! I could smell your blood from miles away, even though I wasn't looking for it! And if you are busy breaking your own bones, you are giving predators ample time and coverage to take you by surprise!"

The miko blinked at the outburst, so uncharacteristic of the kitsune. But the truth of it made her cheeks tint scarlet, and she pulled at her hair dejectedly while moaning, "Baka, baka, Kagome-no-baka! I never, ever learn, do I?"

The bandit grabbed her hands, untangling them gently from her locks of midnight hair. "Kagome..." he said silkily, "I wish you wouldn't focus so much on your negatives. Don't you realise, that you are in fact dangering yourself in want of being able to help others?"

The miko looked up from under her hair, unsure of what to say. Yoko smiled warmly, softly running his thumb over her wrists, "You are one of the most selfless people I've ever met, Kagome. Stupidly selfless.." - at this, Kagome's blush deepened- "But an admirable quality none the less, and one I've never possessed,"

"I don't agree with that, Yoko..." the miko whispered, "What about the times you've saved me? Shippo-chan?"

The kitsune chuckled. "But Kagome, that was always for something that I wanted..."

The schoolgirl inhaled deeply, and it was almost as if the pair were transported back to two day's ago, when they lay in the field together...

The bandit sighed, shaking his head as if tormented by an undesirable thought. Before Kagome could think or speak, he had plucked the blood spotted dagger from the ground, and wrenched the handle against his fingers. The crunch was unmistakeable- bones breaking.

"Yoko!" Kagome cried, horrified, though the kitsune had made no sound or gave away any image of pain.

"Now, that was a selfless act, of sorts," the bandit grinned, observing his newly damaged fingers, "Let us see if you can fix broken bones, miko-sama!"

* * *

"Please, don't go in there! It's private, and last time you went I got one hundred spankings!" 

"It won't take a moment, Jorge," spoke a gentle voice.

"A moment is too long! Botan might be available, I could-"

"That will be unnecessary. Now, step aside. I will hurt you if need be,"

"H-hai! I'm moving!" the oversized blue ogre stumbled from the golden gilt edged double doors, wringing his hands and whimpering, "One hundred spankings! One hundred!"

A slender and lithe figure slipped silently through the doors. The confidential library was silent as a tomb, but the toddler sized ruler of Rekai was visible high up on a ladder, propped against one of the spiralling bookcases.

"Ah, Kurama," Koenma said, without turning his head. He pulled out a heavy volume, and sticking it under his arm, descended down the ladder. "What brings you here? Did that ogre run away again?"

"A matter which has been preying on my mind since we last met," replied the avatar calmly, "And yes, Jorge has ran away,"

Konema muttered under his breath, before jumping the last steps of the ladder and spinning around to face Kurama. "What matter? Sounds serious!" Koenma chuckled uneasily, pretending to search for a book on a lower shelf.

The youth crossed his arms, his eyes focusing like neon lasers upon the back of the small ruler's head. "I'm here to ask something, Koenma-sama. It's been pressing on my mind, and though I've drawn many conclusions, I would like you to confirm the answer".

"Oh?" Koenma looked up, faltering slightly at the cool look on Kurama's face.

"Tell me...what do you know about concerning Kagome's death?"

* * *

**Oh, another cliffy! How I love them!**

**Extra long chappy, hopefully to make up for the lack of update! Next update will most likely be in a month's time, as I have prelims in a fortnight (It's never ending!!)**

**Please read and review! Oh, and check out my New Year's one shot, Hatsuyume, a good old Kag x Kur!**

**Arigato as always, reviewers!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! The 500****th**** reviewer on MM and the 400****th**** on FF will be able to request an out take sketch, which I'll post at the end of the next chapter!**

**I was going to do another scene request, but our 400****th**** reviewer's scene request still hasn't happened (it's coming, I promise!!) so I felt it unfair to promise another one!**

**Good luck and go wild! (though no lemons, because I have all them planned! Gomen!)**

**That means together, this story will have 900 reviews, respectively! Aii, I'm soo happy!! Arigato Aww, arigato! I'm glad you enjoyed reading the fight scene, I loved writing it! Ah, well Kagome and Yoko went to have a little 'fight' of their own! Hehe!**

* * *

**-MM-**

**Kitsuneangel88: Aww, arigato! I'm glad you enjoyed reading the fight scene, I loved writing it! Ah, well Kagome and Yoko went to have a little 'fight' of their own! Hehe!**

**I'm glad- because getting emails to tell me I've got reviews gives me the same feeling!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**NLI-LM****Kitsune: Hehe, I'm glad! Kouga-kun is one of my favourite! Shippo is a great liar- and Yoko is one little naughty fox!**

**Purplebabe: I hope it met your expectations lol!**

**ShipporinKIMS11: Hehe. Wow, that's a lot of thank yous! I would return the favour, but the other readers might get jealous lol! Hehe I'm glad it made you laugh, I found it pretty funny!! Hope you had a great holiday! My cold is all gone, wohoo!**

**J0kEr: Lol I think every girl has been in Kagome's situation at some time (well not quite, damn I'd love to have Yoko after me, never mind two other cuties!) Hope you had a great holiday!**

**KuKIChan: Arigato! Hope you liked this chapter too!**

**ChibiRin: Hey, they are typical men! But yeah, I think I'm on Yoko's side on this one!!**

**beckyducky: I totally agree!! **

**Oh yeah, love t.A.t.U...all the things she said was my favourite song! But yeah, their lyrics can be a bit dodgy lol!**

**Madmiko: Hehe, I have got a certain soft spot for the ookami I must say! Well, we know how headstrong Inu is...he might realise when it's too late! Oh, I'd love to do a little Kouga and Kagome fic...it's definetly on the cards, after I've churned out all my crossover ideas! One of which is a Hiei Kagome...but I'm almost scared to try became my efforts would pale in comparison with your work!! **

**It's amazing how you always pick out the little parts of my work I'm proud of! Thanks for reading and the great review, as always! And can't wait for the next chap of BWM!**

**YoukoKurama201: Why, thank you! Great pen name by the way!**

**Starlet Angel: Seems fair to me! I'm glad you've found the time to catch up! This fic will always be here for you whenever you can grab time! Glad you're enjoying!**

**Kye: Arigato!**

**misfitone85: I'm glad to hear my writing has such an impact! **

* * *

-**FF-**

**S.T. Nickolian: I know I'd be picking the silver kitsune for sure! But love's complicated, unfortunately for Kags, neh? Well hope this chappy was as good!**

**Wings of Tears: Hehe I know...arigato!**

**Disneyrulz23: Glad you think so!****OhBrother: Well, they met quickly in this chapter, but there will be a bigger meeting! Ah, well we know how jealous Inu is! Can't blame him, with Kags and all her suitors lol!**

**XiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears: Ahh, well THAT comes later!!**

**Kagome093: Yup, Yoko! They left with Miroku, back to Kaede's for their soup lol!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Indeed!**

**Cherry-Blossom-Love: Ah, no worries, the fact you've been reading is great! Arigato! And I love your pen name!**

**Mika Huntress: No, never! Kitsune promise! Wow, really? I'm glad! Sorry for the wait, hehe...**

**cowgirlkitten2000: Arigato! I hate fight scenes usually! Hope you enjoyed the spice!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Lol, yeah, that would have been good! Arigato!**

**Maethanos: I totally agree! Too much sex is just plain drab and sickening. That's why I always save my lemons for a good while in, and keep the limes different and unexpected! I'm glad you think my work is tasteful, it means a lot!**

**CloverBabe: Me too! I'd even have a bit of Kouga-kun! Hehe.**

**KazunaPikachu: And I never, ever will! Kitsune promise! I'm glad you you're enjoying so far!**

**Twilight Satu: Hehe! Did you like?**

**AlmostKagomesTwin: Lol love the pen name! Ahhh I can't tell you, it'd spoil it! Arigato!**

**Kagome-Is-Kool: Hehe she is! Lol!**

**COAIM: Sneaky is my middle name!**

**Euterpey: Hehe, it's funny to think people are addicted to my work! Hope you like your latest fix!**

**Shadow Caster Ravina: Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Mia1837: Arigato!**

**Misslover: I'd be in heaven lol!**

**Xapa: It gives me joy to hear that!**

**Shippo17: I'll try my best!**

**YoukoLvr01: Gomen, I do my best!**

**Kamiyoukai: It's alright, I feel the same about stories I like! I'll always update eventually!**

* * *

**-IL-**

**Tenchi Girl Beats Barbie: Hey. I don't feel bad, so no worries. I'm glad you've taken such an interest to write such I long review! I'll answer all points as best as I can, but if any thing's not clear let me know!**

**1. True, at that point of the anime, Kurama has five tails. However, this is a younger Yoko- he is not near dying yet, and still has many things to achieve before he gains his last tail. This will be made clear in further chapters! As for Yukina's ice sculpture, having never seen Yoko in kitsune form, she would have made a guess at his tail number!**

**2. Woo! Okay, you've read a bit too much into this girl, so you've confused me! But my time chart still stands. Kagome and Kurama are both 15 at the end of the mangas, which is more what I was going on than the animes. To be honest ages in the animes are never clearly stated. But, for this story, just assume that Kagome and Kurama are 17. Yusuke and Keiko are infact engaged at the end of the anime/ manga, which ever one you prefer. Don't get to bogged down in the maths!**

**3. As Swasdiva pointed out, (also through personal experience) a girl who is a virgin/ hasn't broken her hymen can still orgasm. It's all about correct stimulation, and believe you me, I think a sweaty kitsune bandit would do it for me! But without giving you too much info, I'm not one of these writers who have no experience save reading badly written lemons!**

**I'm glad you took time to review, so thanks for that! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Swasdiva: Lol. Thanks for that little review, it made me laugh! As you can see above, I share your views exactly! So hey, now we all know a little something about each other! Lol!**

**But yes, and opera of angst sums up this plot beautifully! I so hope you've bought popcorn!**

**That was among my favourite tender moments I have to say- though of course, with Yoko, nothing is innocent for long! Ah, I'm glad you picked up on the seriousness underneath the slapstick! I was trying to aim for a scene outside the norm, but still IC...**

**Ah, well Kagome had lots of time to consider our scrummy kitsune after, didn't she? Tehee! Aw, I do feel for Kouga-kun...poor dear!**

**Arigato, once again for a glorious review! And stuck? Gladly!**

**Brianna: Hehe. Glad you think so!**

**Elehanna: Well, one month lol! Wow, I want a Yoko scarf now! Kawaii! Hope it was worth the wait!!**


	29. Heart Break

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. However, my YYH boxset is all mine, and I can rewind Kurama's 'rose whip!' whenever the feeling takes me!**

**Dear readers,**

**Prelims are over, but it's not back to normal! I've still got two dissertations to write, a creative folio to create (funnily enough!), a boyfriend to pamper, and I've recently been reinstated in my job.**

**I've always said I would never abandon this fic, and I always keep my promises. But recently, I've been finding it difficult to get in the mind set to write fan fiction. My English teacher is really stretching me beyond my limits at the moment, and as a result, I realise what a long way I have got to go before I can call myself a good writer. My confidence has taken a few hits recently concerning creative writing- it is still the thing in the world that gives me the most pleasure, but at the same time I'm finding it harder and harder to be happy with my work. It's not writer's block, more a writer's wobble!!**

**I hope you all understand and continue to support this fic, as you have all been so wonderfully doing.**

**And remember, no matter how long it takes, how fickle my muse or aching my eyes, (tehee!) I will always, ALWAYS, update.**

**That being said, I have decided this will be my last update until June. I know, I know! But it's only 3 months, and I'd much rather deliver quality fan fiction than hurried-and-riddled-with- mistakes chapters. Fan fiction was the one thing that allowed me to escape the stresses of school, but at the moment, I'm too exhausted to even enjoy it. I never wanted this to be a chore, so I think it's best I focus on my pressing commitments, and then return to you when they are taken care of!**

**You **_**will **_**get an update in June- kitsune promise! I have many more ideas for this fic, as well as another 3 full length fics and short stories planned!**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy.**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Seikouki: Holy light energy- can only be accessed when wanting to change the world around you. While usually taking 40 years to master, Sensui only took 6 due to his 7 personalities._

_Arigato: thank you_

_sugoi: amazing_

_hai: yes_

_gomen: sorry_

_chikushou: shit/dammit_

_FanFiction readers: For some reason, this chapter wouldn't upload. I'm sorry you've all had to wait longer for an update!_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Broken heart**

Koenma had been face to face with one of the strongest men in the world, Toguro the elder, before declaring his damned fate. He had stood before Sensui, nearly stopping the Seikouki master from world destruction. But never, ever had the son of Enma felt his stomach drop so quickly, as if the floor of Rekai had given all the way to the Makai.

_His eyes...almost like that of the bandit..._

Koenma shook back his shoulders, wiping the dust from the heavy volume in his hands.

"Kurama, you know it is entirely against Rekai policy to give away such details! What on earth has made you think about such a dreary subject?"

He was gabbling fast, there was no denying it. Konema was so distracted he didn't even notice that he was flicking through pages while the book was upside down. Kurama swiftly grabbed the text, releasing it into the air, a slam signifying its contact with an opposite bookcase. Koenma watched it slide to the floor as a bead of sweat dripped from under his pink rimmed junior hat.

"I want answers, Koenma. And I'm not leaving until I get them".

The little demi-god sucked furiously on his plastic blue pacifier, his eyes still unable to meet the avatar's. "I thought, Kurama, if you wanted to know of anyone's death, it would be your own! I don't understand how this 'matter' can have just suddenly started to bug you..."

The youth held up one hand, listing slowly with his fingers.

"Firstly, Botan visits, telling me to be careful, because Kagome has 'a lot ahead of her'. Then, the two of you depart the table at Yusuke's party, unable to meet Kagome in the eye thereafter. Botan drags you onto the dance floor, (despite that time you nearly broke her ankle dancing with her at Kuwabara's 16th and she swore she would never do it again) rather than sit with myself and Kagome. And finally, when Botan decided she was going to say goodbye, she hugged me as if I was near death- then scurried away without another word!"

"Come, Kurama!" Koenma exclaimed, finally looking up, "These details hardly confirm I know anything about Kagome's fate, or death or anything of that matter!"

"Koenma-sama, Koenma-sama!" the blue ogre blundered into the library, hoisting a banana yellow remote like a treasured trophy, "It's her! That dead miko you told us to watch for! She's returned!"

Koenma covered his eyes, whimpering, "Oh fiddlesticks...Jorge, you utter buffoon!"

Kurama clenched his fists, his crimson locks lightening in hue as his voice took on a gravelly pitch.

"I think you better start talking straight, Koenma".

* * *

"Just one more time, Yoko, okay? One more?"

The kitsune rolled his eyes. "Kagome, you've been saying that for the past hour. Don't you think you should take a break? Or stop for the day? You have years to perfect your power!"

The miko grinned, staring down at her palms, stained with blood like Indian ink. "I know. But this is the first time I've ever learned anything useful, all by myself! Well..." Kagome coughed hastily, "I know you've been helping me, but you get what I mean, right?"

The bandit flexed his fingers with a sigh. He had broken them five times, and they didn't feel any different from usual. It had taken Kagome a while to manifest her new powers correctly, but with Yoko's patience and her perseverance, the miko was now able to fix broken bones in record time.

"It's only because broken fingers is one of the most common injuries our group has," Kagome explained, as the kitsune quickly drew the dagger's handle backwards against the joints of his fingers. She still winced at the crunch, while Yoko didn't even blink. "I'll need to work on bigger breaks obviously, but..."

The kitsune was still fascinated by the pure, purple healing light emitting from the whorls of the miko's palm. It was only because he had been observing it so intensely that Yoko realised the light was now coming in sharp bursts rather than a steady flow. There was a pulse of power from the rose necklace, making Yoko light headed for a second.

"Kagome?" The miko's hand began to shake, and her soft brown eyes darkened to almost violet. "Kagome!" Yoko gasped, grabbing the girl as her power disappeared, and she flopped forward like a puppet cut from its strings. "Kagome, Kagome!" The kitsune shook the miko to no avail. He lay her on his lap, glad that she had managed to heal his fingers before her power had ran out. Her energy was exhausted, much like the girl herself.

_She's worked herself unconscious...just so she can help others..._

Yoko shook his head bemusedly, tucking the miko's head under his chin as he scooped her up in his arms. As he bounded away, Kagome's soft voice repeated in his head- _I was going to break my pinky, but..._

The kitsune cursed under his breath, holding the girl closer to his chest as he leaped into a nearby tree, the very one where Kagome had once told him to 'stop'.

_She's something else...never have I met a female like her. Just as well, probably, otherwise I'd be less sane than I already am._

Yoko settled comfortably against the bark, wondering about manipulating a reviving plant. But then he saw the pale complexion of Kagome's face, the dark circles under her perfect eyelids, and decided against it.

The kitsune took one of Kagome's hands in his. She wasn't cold, which was a good sign, and her breathing was normal. He'd let her be, for now. Yoko absent mindedly stroked the miko's hand, so little compared to his. He examined the smallest finger of her hand, almost half the size of his own, and thin as a twig.

_How reckless she is! _

_But I shouldn't be so surprised, really. The first time I met her she was knocked out because she'd took a blow for Shippo._

The kitsune worked a lock of midnight hair around his finger, the colour and thickness a complete counterpoint to his own colouring.

_And there's a long list of stupid things that she's done...if she'd caught me on a bad day, I could have killed her for stealing back the shikon...then there was the girl she saved from bandits, while endangering herself..._

Yoko frowned, teasing the miko's hair through his claws, carefully not to cut any. _Plus there is the extremely long list that she created before I met her...no wonder Inuyasha struggles to protect her._

The kitsune blinked. _Since when did I start making excuses for Inuyasha?!_

* * *

Koenma was caught. He depended on Kurama, more than ever now that Yusuke was no longer spirit detective, and although he could call upon Kuwabara from time to time, it was Kurama who got the job done. On the other hand, Koenma couldn't disclose such high class information- though knowing the kitsune, it wouldn't be long before he worked out everything for himself. Botan's warning echoed in his brain as cold, calculating, green eyes fixed on Koenma's face-

"_If he ever finds out you knew all this…you'll be one dead demi-god…"_

"You'd better follow me," the small ruler sighed, leaping up to snatch the yellow remote and bop Jorge on the head, "Bad ogre!"

The kitsune felt his heart rate intensify as he followed Koenma into his office. A thousand possibilities whirled around his head, and Yoko was silent, thirsty as Kurama for knowledge that was soon to be revealed.

The demi-god clambered onto his padded chair, plunging them into darkness with a snap of his fingers. An image was frozen on the oval screen, a jumble of red, white and purple pixels. Kurama stood a little to the side of Koenma's desk, his arms folded and his face expressionless.

"By law, I'm not allowed to reveal anyone's fate that isn't connected with spirit detective work," the miniature ruler told him, propping his elbows upon some piles of papers, "This video is one of many I have had recorded, in order to keep tabs on a certain dead miko...I think you'll see why..."

"Kikyo?" Kurama interjected.

"Hai." Koenma hit the play button, and the colours swirled together before settling into an image.

"Inuyasha..." the avatar muttered, his fingers clenching against his chest. The hanyou was running at high speed, so that his figure was merely a blur between trees and foliage. He eventually came to a stop, looking around the forest he was in desperately. Kurama frowned. _His face...he's perspiring heavily, though that run was of no extraordinary speed..._

"How long has he been running?" the avatar asked, without turning his head from the screen. Koenma started at the strange question. "I-I'm not certain. I'll rewind it..."

And so the video was rewound, the hanyou leaping backwards through the trees, through a clear expanse of grass, to a little cave. The hanyou made a jerking gesture before re-entering the cave. _What was that?_

"I guess not long..." the demi-god's voice interrupted Kurama's analysis of the footage. He pressed play, and the two of them watched as the hanyou emerged. The camera zoomed in, and his face was consorted as though in pain. His ears were also twitching feverishly, and he punched the hard exterior of the cave with a gruff grunt. Koenma continued to suck on his pacifier, his thumb hoovering over the fast forward button. Inuyasha's actions here were of no relevance to him, but to Kurama they were intriguing.

_**Kagome and the others were in that cave. She told me that he had stormed out while she was unconscious.**_

_Curious- he wouldn't normally leave her side when she was injured..._

_**Correct. Now we may discover the reason why.**_

Now they were back with the forest Inuyasha. He dabbed at a bead of sweat with the long sleeve of his hitoe, his golden eyes darting around.

_What is he looking for?_

_**The dead miko, of course...**_

On cue, Kikyo appeared on screen, her dark eyes lifeless as coal. "Inuyasha."

The hanyou turned quickly, his eyes wide and surprise etched on his features. "Kikyo...why did you call me here? In daylight? I thought..."

"Inuyasha." Kikyo cut him off without emotion, and the hanyou immediately shut his mouth, his forehead creased in confusion. "Inuyasha, it is taking too long. You did not acquire the shards?"

"Kagome got injured...we had to come back. But we'll be able to return tomorrow, and get them for sure!"

Kikyo looked unmoved. Meanwhile, Kurama felt as confused as Inuyasha. Yoko had not yet informed him about the clash with the scorpion clan.

"How many?" the miko asked, the question barely moving her lips. Her skin looked even paler in the daylight, almost as white as her hitoe. Inuyasha visibly swallowed, stuffing his hands carelessly in his long sleeves. "I don't know, exactly! But we've not got long to go Kikyo, I promise!"

A flash of anger cracked the surface of Kikyo's flawless face, and the priestess surged forward, grasping onto Inuyasha's collar. The hanyou pulled back his head in shock.

"Make me no more promises, Inuyasha! For you are yet to keep any of them! The tama should be complete by now!"

The hanyou muttered, "It would be, if it weren't for that damn kitsune!"

Koenma choked on his pacifier, while Kurama's frown deepened. He wasn't getting the answers he was expecting, and even Yoko remained silent at this accusation.

"Kitsune?" Kikyo repeated quizzically.

"Everywhere I turn, he's there...I wouldn't be surprised if he's cast some magic over her, distracting her from the shards!"

"That will not do..." the priestess whispered, releasing Inuyasha. The hanyou watched Kikyo with obvious strain, his eyes skirting around the forest.

"I will take care of the kitsune," Kikyo announced, pressing her hand against Inuyasha's cheek, "You deal with the girl. If she fails to complete the tama within a week, then I must take action".

The hanyou's face immediately lost colour, like a painting ran under a tap. Here the recording ended, the video playing a fizzy grey and white static.

Kurama lost balance, Koenma's desk biting into the bottom of his back. His mind felt similar to the screen- static. The pieces of the puzzle were scattered in his brain, and none of them seemed to fit.

"Is Kikyo going to kill Kagome?" he hissed, his nails- suddenly sharp- sinking into the painted wood of the desk. _Inuyasha wouldn't allow it! I won't allow it!!_

Koenma slid from his seat, walking around to stand in front of the avatar. The light from the fuzzing television cast a grey tinge over Kurama, making his hair seem silver, his eyes a rusty metal...

"Truthfully, I do not know these things. Even I have no power over free will- only my father dictates that."

The avatar inhaled hard and fast, running fingers through his tufty hair. "I suppose I may not warn Kagome of the dangers she may face?" _Koenma surely knows where my loyalties lie..._

"No," Koenma smiled sadly, "My father placed a spell on this room- anything high profile is unspeakable of beyond those doors. He does not trust me as he used to."

* * *

Kagome awoke in Kaede's hut, curled up in her sleeping bag next to the brewing stove. The old women was chopping herbs with a small knife, but she looked up when she heard movement.

"Ah, you're awake child. It would seem your meditation was successful, hmm?"

The miko was dazed, rubbing her eyes, completely disorientated. Then it returned to her in a flash...the dagger, the hillside, Yoko, healing...

"Your kitsune friend dropped you here," Kaede rose from her knees, pouring some clean river water into a cup as she spoke, "He was rather concerned that you hadn't yet awoke, but I assured him it was natural. You'll improve your recovery time as you practise,"

"Arigato," the miko accepted the cup, drinking deeply. She felt dehydrated, as though all water had evaporated from her body. It was now dark outside, and Kagome wondered how long she'd slept.

"Kagome!" the young girl had seconds to react before a ball of orange fluff launched itself on her.

"Shippo-chan!" She cried happily, feeling guilty that she had forgotten all about the little kit.

"Are you better?" He asked hopefully, pulling up the black wool of her jumper's sleeve.

"Completely!" Kagome giggled, showing the little kitsune her smooth skin.

"Huh?" Shippo rubbed her arm as if looking for a trick. "But how?"

"I learned how to heal!" Kagome told him delightedly, cuddling the kit close, "No more scratches or nasty cuts! No more bruises or broken bones!"

"Really?" exclaimed Shippo excitedly, "I cut my knee swimming with Cho!"

Kagome rolled up the kit's blue short leg slowly, seeing the little bloody line marring his red fur. Closing her eyes and concentrated and whispered, "Heal!"

The kit gasped and Kaede nodded knowledgeably as a single spark of purple light flickered over the cut, sealing it completely.

"Sugoi, Kagome! Like magic!" Shippo clapped his hands excitedly, just as there was a sound of talking and arguing from outside.

"The others are back," Shippo remarked warily. He burrowed closer to Kagome's chest, nuzzling her under the chin and remarking, "Was Yoko-sama visiting you?"

It was at that point Inuyasha entered the hut, puppy dog ears flapping. Sango and Miroku followed, both focusing on Kagome while the hanyou glared at the kit and miko.

"Are you well, Kagome-chan?"

"Better, Kagome-sama?"

"Hai, thank you," Kagome smiled, inwardly wincing at the thunderclouds collecting above the hanyou. _Oh boy, just in the door and he's already rearing for another argument..._

"Well enough to go gallivanting with that pretty boy," Inuyasha spat, crossing his legs and sitting with his back against the wooden wall.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku reproached, while Sango raised her eyes to the heavens.

"In fact, the kitsune was helping Kagome improve her healing skills," Kaede remarked matter-of factly, spooning soup into bowls and passing them around.

"What healing skills?" Inuyasha demanded, "Kagome's never healed in her life!"

"Well, now she can," Kaede beamed, handing said miko a bowl, "And if you had accompanied her back, Inuyasha, you may have seen for yourself,"

"Keh!" the hanyou huffed, refusing the soup, "I was collecting shards- the job she's supposed to be doing!"

"Inuyasha, please," implored Miroku, shaking his golden staff, "We've barely been home two minutes, don't start a fight..."

"No, it's alright, Miroku-sama," Kagome interjected. She got up and sat on her knees in front of the haughty hanyou. Inuyasha scowled at her, bracing himself for a sit, but instead the miko touched his face. He coloured instantly- "N-nani?"

Kagome closed her eyes, effortlessly healing the deep gash that had decorated the half demon's face. His golden eyes widened, while Miroku smiled approvingly and Sango's mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry I've not being doing my job, Inuyasha. But with these skills I'll hopefully improve in my abilities to help this group, and find more shards".

The hanyou flushed, mumbling something about little cuts meaning nothing to him, but Kagome simply returned to her sleeping bag to finish her soup, Shippo at her side.

* * *

Much to everyone's surprise, Inuyasha made no fuss when Kagome announced she was going home for a day, to replenish supplies and check in with her family.

"I'll walk you to the well," the hanyou muttered, scuffing out the hut while the miko hurried her goodbyes and grabbed her yellow backpack.

It was a serene night with a curved, yellow moon, like a fresh cob of husked corn. The stars were covered by dense clouds, but the moon offered more than enough light for the hanyou and miko.

Kagome ran her tongue around her dry mouth. It had been a while since she and Inuyasha had been alone for any amount of time. Truthfully, she was still hurt that Inuyasha had left the cave while she was unconscious- Sango and Miroku were more than enough to protect her, but it still cut her that the hanyou had shown so little concern for his injuries.

_Maybe he was angry because I got in the way again_? Kagome wondered, snatching a glance at the cross-armed hanyou as they walked through the forest named after him. His golden eyes seemed more wary than usual, and his ears were perfectly still, similar to that of a cat when detecting a sudden nose in the silence.

"Inuyasha?" The miko ventured quietly, noticing his right ear twitch.

"Nani?" he asked, tilting his head in her direction, surprising her with his gentleness.

"I..." Kagome licked her lips, her eyes fastening to the grass as they walked, "I just wanted to say sorry, I guess. For getting in the way and losing time for getting the shards,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, though Kagome didn't see it. His fingers twitched, but stilled when she spoke again, emotion thick in her voice. "But I'm still angry that you stormed out the cave when I was out..."

Inuyasha went to speak, but Kagome cut across him with a dark look, "Shippo told me,"

The hanyou crunched a twig underfoot nosily. He swallowed, failing to think of an excuse, so decided on the truth. _I owe her that much..._

"I didn't leave because I was angry," Inuyasha replied quietly, as they approached the well. Kagome shifted her backpack from one shoulder to the other, looking at the hanyou intently. He avoided her eyes, leaning against the well instead and looking at the moon. "I didn't want to leave you when you were hurt. But..."

The miko stumbled, reality literally making her trip.

"You...you mean...Kikyo?" Kagome asked, her eyes as dark as her hair. Inuyasha looked at her quickly, misunderstanding her shock.

"Who else?" Inuyasha retorted.

_Who else?_

_Who else?_

_Who else?_

"W-Wait...Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered, as the miko shoved past him, throwing her bag down the well and hitching her leg over the side. The hanyou held onto her fast, his claws catching on the wool of her pullover. "That's not what I meant...I didn't mean it like that!"

The miko struggled with him, unable to see clearly because of the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Kagome, stop!" the hanyou shouted, shaking the girl's small frame, "Listen...!"

"No, you listen!" Kagome hissed, finally raising her eyes, her cheeks stained with tear trails, "You listen, baka! It doesn't **matter **how you mean it! It all means the same! I get it!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha felt scorched by her gaze, but more so by her words. "D-don't cry! You've got it wrong!"

"SHUT UP!" The miko screamed, and with a loud _rippppp _she pushed the hanyou away, his claws tearing free of her jumper in shock, as he stumbled backwards to watch the well light up and Kagome disappear.

If Inuyasha hadn't hung his head at that moment, cursing all the gods under the moon, he would have picked out two golden lights a nearby tree.

_She may be able to heal outside scars...a pity then, that her own are mainly internal..._

* * *

Kurama had headed straight to the Higarashi shrine upon arriving from Rekai. He still wore his martial arts fighting uniform- he didn't care. He wandered the grounds, as Yoko filled him in on what had been progressing in the past. Kagome's mother passed him with the week's shop, and he helped her with her bags. She offered him tea as she unpacked the jumbo packs of ramen.

"I have a feeling Kagome will be returning tonight," she explained with a smile as she stowed the many pots in a cupboard. Kurama laughed. The miko had her mother's smile. Perhaps her eyes from her father.

"Thanks for the tea," Kurama gave a quick bow, "If you don't mind, I'd like to admire the grounds a little longer. You have many beautiful plants here,"

"Go ahead, Kurama-kun," Mama Higarashi beamed. She watched as the redhead traipsed around the shrine until the sun dipped low in the sky, and the night eclipsed the day.

"Kurama-kun!" She called, "I'm leaving for my yoga class- goodbye if you're gone when I return!"

"Farewell!" Kurama waved, watching the woman walk down the many stairs wearing a sky blue tracksuit. He wandered back to the largest tree in the shrine. _Goshinbuku..._

The kitsune avatar could tell the tree carried history, if he were only to place his palm on its bark. But Kagome had already relayed that history to him, the first day they had met.

_**Kagome...she's returning!**_

Kurama inhaled deeply. _I wonder..._

He opened his mouth, intending to whisper, "Kikyo intends to harm Kagome".

But no sound came out.

* * *

The miko exited the well house, fury flaring from every inch of her frame. She slammed the doors, her pack bashing her back from side to side as she stormed into the house, not even noticing a familiar youki on the grounds.

"INUYASHA NO BAKA!" Kagome yelled, pulling her hair as she stomped up the stairs, dumping her bag in her room and sitting on her bed with a thump. Her breath came in short stabs, and her fingers clenched the checked pink duvet cover. _What an absolute moron he is..._

Kagome let herself fall backwards onto the bed, closing her eyes and wiping away the wetness of her cheeks.

_Well, there's only one thing a girl can do in a situation like this...and that's a nice, hot bath._

The miko willed herself up, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. Robotic-like, Kagome unhooked her dressing gown from behind her door and tossed it over her arm.

"Mama? Ji-chan? Souta?" Kagome called as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Hai! Ji-chan, I'll talk to you once I've had a bath!"

Luckily her grandpa was used to her ritual cleansing once arriving from the past, so saw no problem in her immediate recluse to the bathroom.

The miko shut the bathroom door with her foot, dumping her dressing gown, slinky nightgown and assorted bath treats she had grabbed from her room onto the floor. She sat on the floor as the taps began to churn out only hot water, and rested her head on her knees with a dejected sigh.

* * *

_She...she didn't feel us..._

Kurama had watched, slightly amused, as Kagome had stormed from the well house to her home in a matter of seconds. Her mood had been so dark the kitsune could practically see a black aura shrouding her.

_**Well, it's up to us to cheer her up!**_

_Yoko...perhaps it would be better if we just leave. _

But Kurama found himself putting one foot in front of the other, walking to the front door of Kagome's house. His hand also rapped the glass smartly without much of his own willpower.

_**You've waited long enough, don't you think?**_

"Who are you?" an old man, wearing priest robes of navy blue and white, asked quickly after opening the door.

"I am Minamino Suuichi, a friend of Kagome's. Is she home?"

"Minamino, eh? Never heard of you!" The grandfather sniffed suspiciously, "My granddaughter is bathing, and has just came back from a long trip. Come back tomorrow!"

And the door clicked back into place without protest.

_That went well._

_**A bath, eh?**_

* * *

Against his better judgement, Kurama found himself around the back of the house. The bathroom window was open, and even from here the avatar could smell the scent of the miko's white peach bubble bath.

_**Is that why your mouth is watering?**_

_That's it, I'm leaving!_

But Kurama was planted to the spot, his gaze still directed to the wide open window.

_Yoko! Don't you dare! _

_**Time to live a little!**_

* * *

Kagome gave a contented sigh as she eased herself into the foam topped bath. The water was scalding hot, but the miko's body was so conditioned to the hot springs it was bearable. She sank beneath the water completely, only her toes and face visible above the rainbow jewelled bubbles. Usually Kagome would tie her hair back to avoid it getting wet, but she had forgotten a hair band, and besides, she had more pressing issues occupying her mind than damp hair.

_Why does he insist on claiming that he 'has to' see Kikyo? If he really can't bear to part from her, he should just leave the group and wander the world with her!_

The miko squeezed some liquid soap onto her hands. It was also white peach scented, to compliment the bubble bath. She lathered it over her skin, rising a little out the water so she could wash her body. The slight breeze from the window made her shiver, and she quickly sank back under the heated water.

_Of course he wouldn't leave. He wants the shikon- but for what? Does Kikyo want to use it? To come back to life? Does Inuyasha want that?_

The miko's hand went to the two chains around her neck. The rose pendant had collected some of the multicoloured bubbles between its petals. The shikon no tama shone with soap suds, which Kagome brushed off with her fingertips. The tama was warm, but whether from the water or its power wasn't clear. The miko's fingers traced the cracked crevice in the bauble, the empty space which should be filled with the remaining shards.

_Not many left now..._

Kagome had just slipped further beneath the water when an almighty crash hit the window. The miko jumped, causing water to spray and lap the sides of the bath, spilling over onto the floor tiles.

_A bird?_

She wiped the soap out her eyes, her heart still hammering at the fright. When she could finally see, the miko's mouth dropped open.

Two hands were clinging to the window sill. But as Kagome watched them, they grew in length, and the trim nails elongated into sharp claws. _N-N-nani??_

The hands clenched, and muscular forearms followed, along with the top of a silky white clad head, adorned with pointed fox ears.

"Yoko!" Kagome squeaked, pressing herself against the side of the tub, "What are you doing??"

The kitsune pulled himself upright and gracefully vaulted into the bathroom. His eyes were flashing from gold to green and back again, and blood was leaking from his hair line. The kitsune couldn't seem to focus, staggering a little as he clutched his head.

"Itai...I didn't mean to hit it that hard...who knew these houses could be so solid?"

"Nani?" Kagome asked hysterically, still trying to shield her body from view.

Yoko shook his head from side to side, and his eyes finally settled on metallic sunshine.

"You're bleeding..."-was all Kagome could think to say. She was rather stumped by the kitsune bandit standing in her bathroom, within reaching distance, while she was completely naked.

"Am I?" Yoko asked matter of factly. He licked his finger, wiping away the blood, remarking, "That should keep Shuuchi quiet for a while, neh?"

The miko blinked rapidly. "You mean...you hit your head...in order to gain control?"

"But of course, my dear..." Yoko purred, gazing down at Kagome with a smirk, "He's rather too straight laced to allow me to visit while you're bathing..."

"Well at least one of you has the right idea!" the miko exclaimed, but the kitsune was already kneeling next to the bath, cupping her face and kissing her neck. Kagome adamantly pressed herself against her side of the bath, refusing to let Yoko see her like this.

"You're burning up..." the kitsune whispered into her ear, after delivering a nip to her lobe, "Then again, the water is rather hot..."

The fox slipped his hand into the water, his claws running down Kagome's thigh.

"Yoko!" Kagome hissed, grabbing his hand, but in doing so twisting away from the side of the tub and exposing herself.

It was all the opening the kitsune needed.

Seconds later, the miko was once again submerged in the bath, while Yoko towered over her, his long, silver hair trailing in the water. Kagome was painfully aware that his robes were light enough to turn see-through and was glad only his knees, shins and feet were completely underwater, though the tunic part of his clothing which usually covered the lower part of his body now trailed in the bubbles.

The kitsune didn't wait for a rebuke- he immediately pressed against the miko, trapping her lips with his, as his hands wrapped around her back, crushing her soaking body against the silk of his kamishimo attire. "Yoko..." Kagome breathed, trying in vain to push the kitsune away. He held her even tighter, though she squirmed like a fish, unwilling to be controlled.

"Be still," the bandit murmured, "Don't fight a battle you are destined to lose..."

Kagome would have rolled her eyes if Yoko had not bit her nipple at that exact moment. Kagome yelped, retaliating by pulling a lock of the kitsune's hair. He grinned, sucking soothingly on her breast, while his hands skimmed her hips, down her thighs. Her body was perfect to him- shapely and sleek. She looked divine with her midnight hair wet and sticking to her skin, white bubbles trailing her skin like intricate lace. Her skin glistening and moist was so appealing to him, and Yoko couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Kagome fought and protested still. A scarlet blush tinted her skin, though Yoko had seen her topless before- luckily the bubbles prevented him from seeing much further, though his roaming fingers seemed determined to discover as much of her body as possible.

"Kagome?" her creaky ji-chan's voice came from behind the door, quieting even the fox's movements. He stilled completely, as Kagome caught her breath, her lips inches away from Yoko's. The kitsune cheekily licked her nose.

"Hai?" she warbled, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Inuyasha is here!"

Kagome's eyes doubled in size.

"Kagome, are you in there?" The hanyou's voice came muffled from the door.

The miko gasped, and without thinking grabbed Yoko's shoulders, pushing her weight so he slipped underneath her. Water slopped out the bath at the shift, slapping the floor.

The kitsune's eyes were now larger than Kagome's, as he gazed upwards at her tense and crouched figure raised above him. Her eyes were fixed on the door, and her heart jumped like a rabbit's.

"I'm in the bath, Inuyasha! And I don't want to talk to you! Go away!"

For a few seconds Yoko could only stare in awe at the miko's breasts, dipping deliciously above him...her toned stomach...

Unfortunately for the kitsune, Kagome kept her hips under the water, and he could feel her pressing on top of him. In spite of the situation (or more so because of it) he was becoming increasingly aroused, and was glad the miko was distracted.

"Kagome! We need to talk!"

The miko clenched her jaw. "Tomorrow then! I'll come back tomorrow! But I don't want to see you today!"

After admiring how beautiful the miko looked, not only on top but also when in a fiery temper, the kitsune realised Kagome had pushed him completely into the water to mask his scent, and hide him from Inuyasha. Being both hanyou and inu, he would be unable to smell Yoko's scent through the water, especially when it was perfumed. The bandit was impressed that the miko had been able to think fast enough to save his discovery. He tried to shift without upsetting the miko's balance. It was becoming harder and harder to mask his arousal.

"Fine!" The gruff reply was greeted by a slump in Kagome's posture. She was clearly relieved, but she remained tense until her ji-chan's shout, "He's gone, Kagome!"

"Thank goodness..." the miko muttered, directing her gaze downwards. And discovering a smirking, completely soaked kitsune bandit pinned beneath her.

"Oh...Yoko!" Kagome gasped, "Gomen! I...!"

But the kitsune didn't let her finish, pulling her downwards with a splash. Kagome only had time to notice tiny water droplets that had caught on the kitsune's eyelashes before strong legs pressed against her thighs and Yoko pursued her mouth with increased fervour. His hands combed through her wet hair, down her back and finally squeezing her buttocks. The miko swallowed a moan as Yoko sucked skilfully on her tongue, while he began to rock against her body. His silk robes now clung to him like a skin tight suit- as a result, Kagome was very aware that his member was hard and pressing directly between her thighs. Fire rushed through her veins, and the miko had to fight the overwhelming urge to touch herself, so riddled was her body with desire. A thudding, second heartbeat drummed at her clit. The kitsune growled as Kagome began to grind against him with soft little cries, her fingers pushing aside the sodden material of his kamishimo to touch his chest.

_Yoko...you're about to lose control!_

_**Chikushou...**_

* * *

Kagome felt the change before she saw it. The body beneath her became soft and slight. The hands grasping her breasts lost their sharp edge. The hair caressing her skin was coarser and more wild.

"Kurama...kun..."

For there was the avatar, blinking enlarging emerald eyes. His crimson, ruffled mane stuck to his green, saturated fighting robe. "K-Kagome?"

The avatar drank in the naked, wet goddess that hovered over him. Her eyes were large and dark, her lashes clumped together in triangles, her cheeks warm and pink. Her lips were red, and very, very wet.

The miko tucked a damp lock of raven hair behind her ear. She giggled nervously at the avatar's stunned expression. "Some knock out, neh?"

Kurama swallowed, his eyes skimming Kagome's shinning skin once again. "H-hai..."

The miko made a move to get out the bath, but the avatar held her wrist, gently so that she could still break away.

"Kagome?" he spoke softly, and the intense look in his almond eyes made the miko freeze. Knee to knee, Kurama brushed her face with his fingers, before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. His thumb rubbed the miko's earlobe, before tracing the line of her jaw and skimming her neck, collarbone and eventually stroking her breast.

The miko leaned more urgently into the kiss, catching her fingers in the avatar's hair. For whatever reason, she found Kurama's soft touch even more pleasurable and addictive than Yoko's. Kurama pulled the miko into his lap, ignoring the slop of the water as Kagome nibbled his ear, kissing down his neck, sucking occasionally on his skin.

"Kagome! Are you coming out that bath any time soon?"

Ji-chan creaky voice brought the couple back to reality with a thump. The miko gave a small sigh, replying, "In a minute!"

Kurama's green eyes observed the miko silently as she unstopped the bath, the gurgle signalling the water was draining away.

"I have to go..." Kagome whispered.

Kurama smiled, standing gracefully and wringing the water from his clothes.

"Ano...will I get you a change?" the miko asked, quickly pulling on her dressing robe while the avatar looked the other way.

"Don't worry, I'll get home in about five minutes if I jump the roofs,"

Kagome blinked, tying her robe tightly. Kurama didn't seem to be joking, however, as he squeezed the remaining excess water from his martial arts uniform.

"Ah...slight problem..." The kitsune remarked, as he peered down from the open window. Kagome joined him, wincing as she saw Souta and a school friend kick a ball about three yards away from the house.

"Quick, you can climb from my bedroom, it faces the opposite part of the grounds..."

The miko opened the bathroom door cautiously, hearing the news blaring from downstairs, signalling her ji-chan was below them. Kagome grabbed Kurama's hand, pulling him along the hall to her room.

"Kagome, is that you out?" called her ji-chan, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Go!" The miko mouthed, kissing the avatar quickly, shutting her door. "Hai, that's me! Want a cup of tea, ji-chan?"

The kitsune heard Kagome go down the stairs with her grandpa to the kitchen, talking loudly, no doubt to let the avatar know where they were. Kurama smiled, looking quickly around the miko's room. Her scent and memories clung everywhere...from the tea stained carpet, to the worn checked pink duvet, to the desk spilling with papers. The avatar crept over to the bed, touching the pillow with a finger. His eyes flashed gold briefly, before he slid open the window, and silently dropped to the ground below.

* * *

It was late that night Kagome curled up eventually in bed. Her ji-chan had wanted all her news, then Souta, then her mother when she arrived home from yoga. The miko had to fight her blush when her mother raved about how that 'nice, quiet, redhead' had visited, spending many hours admiring the shrine's flora.

_And I've got Inuyasha to face tomorrow...mou, I wish I didn't have to go back to the past just yet..._

The miko sniffed her pillowcase as she snuggled into her warm bed. _Mama must have used new cleaning stuff...it smells wonderful..._

And it was with that smell Kagome drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The miko woke up suddenly. It was hot, too hot. She was sweltering. Her window was open wide. Kagome threw back her duvet and sheets, trying to let air get to her skin. She was wearing her slinky night gown. When had she changed? When she went to bed she was still wearing her dressing gown. She'd been too tired to change.

Kagome shrugged, rubbing her eyes. It was strange, but she didn't feel tired any more.

A light touch on her shoulder made the miko jump, letting out a gasp. She twisted her neck to the side, only to fall backwards onto the bed, a large figure, surrounded by shadow, prowling over her.

The miko, petrified, couldn't move, as this unknown being drew closer to her body. Fingertips ghosted over her legs, over the silk of her night gown, over her bust and arms, until they reached her face. A bead of sweat trickled down Kagome's temple, and a tongue grazed her skin.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, but her voice didn't sound like her own. It scared her, and she tried to sit up, but the figure placed a hand on her shoulder. It leaned down and kissed her, and the miko began to shiver, fear making her body shudder uncontrollably.

"Kagome..." the being spoke in hushed tones. He, for it was definitely male, caressed her hair lovingly, before sliding down her night gown straps. The miko felt her fear dissolve as the silk slid down to reveal her body. She knew this male- he was as familiar to her as herself. She arched her back as his hot tongue battled with her own, pushing her further against the pillows. She was completely naked now, but her lover had removed his own clothes long before, and his strong and hard body roamed over hers, the heat between them unbearable. Kagome mewled as fingers explored her entrance, while claws teased the skin of her thighs.

As the miko surfaced for air, a chink of moonlight pooled through her window, highlighting the similar coloured hair of her lover.

* * *

Inuyasha had paced the well for two whole hours before bucking up the courage to jump back down. All the lights were off in the Higarashi shrine when he re-entered the present, but the hanyou could find Kagome's bedroom blindfolded.

As he climbed in the window, a overpowering scent it him, like cinnamon and opium. The hanyou reeled at the sight before him, nearly tumbling back out the window.

Kagome had thrown back her bed clothes haphazardly, so they hung from the mattress. The miko herself was breathing heavily, making occasional moans and shuddering. Her small frame was writhing on the bed, and Inuyasha's first thought was that she was having an awful nightmare.

Then a second wave of her scent hit him, and a moan took a new meaning.

Sucker punched, the hanyou padded carefully across the carpet, unable to tear his gaze from the miko. Sweat stuck her hair to her face, and the white, fluffy dressing gown she wore was slipping down her shoulders. Another jerking movement and Inuyasha swallowed, as it was soon clear Kagome wasn't wearing anything underneath. The miko arched her back, and the cord holding her gown together unravelled, revealing her smooth stomach and plunging cleavage.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, though he wasn't convinced he wanted to wake her. Watching her in this state was distressing on one level, but agonisingly stimulating on another. Then suddenly the miko flung her arms above her head, tossing back her tangled hair and making small noises like a cat. The hanyou moved quickly, giving her shoulder a shake- "Kagome, Kagome!"

The miko didn't seem to hear him. She ran a hand down her body, lingering over her breasts and stomach, her dressing gown now accumulated around her hips.

Inuyasha paused. He had seen her naked before, many times, most accidental- but not like this. This was a side of Kagome he never imagined- or, only imagined.

The hanyou was now inhaling her scent like a toxic drug, letting it fuel his blood. He clambered onto the bed, hovering over her, whispering her name and patting her face. But the miko reached out, catching Inuyasha completely off guard. She pulled him close, her eyes still closed, and the hanyou couldn't help but reach out and touch her body...

* * *

_You did what??_

_**Calm down, Shuuichi, it won't harm her...**_

_I don't care! What a total violation of her trust! The kitsune seduction was bad enough, but this!_

Kurama, who had changed into a pair of jeans and plain white shirt on returning home, now grabbed his brown leather coat.

_**What are you doing?**_

_Stopping it before it's too late!_

_**What, are you just going to charge into her bedroom and take it from under her pillow? What if she's sleeping? The plant takes affect as soon as the victim sleeps!**_

_So she's a victim now?_

_**Shuuichi...**_

_It might not be too late!!_

* * *

The last thing Inuyasha had expected when he had came to apologise to Kagome was to interrupt the miko during an erotic dream, and some how become part of it. The hanyou swallowed as he touched the raised tip of the miko's nipple. She reacted instantly, clinging to his hitoe and rubbing her face against his chest.

"Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha stammered, "Wake up!"

But the miko seemed not able to hear him. The hanyou had resisted touching the miko like this for so long, and now she was coming onto him. Even if she was dreaming...

Inuyasha watched as a single drop of sweat rolled down Kagome's neck, trailing down her collarbone before expiring on her breast. The hanyou, unable to take it any more, leaned forward slightly, darting his tongue out to taste the miko's skin. She flung back her head once more, her lips opening in a silent cry. The hanyou, intoxicated beyond sense and reason, engulfed her breast in his mouth, sucking hungrily. He licked his way up her neck and chin, his saliva glistening her skin. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Kagome's, kissing her like he always wanted to for so many years.

* * *

Kurama's hand shook on the tree branch, his knee quivering. Through the miko's window, he watched as Inuyasha kissed Kagome. She was topless, and clinging to him. The avatar felt as though he was going to throw up. His stomach churned painfully, and he felt as weak as when facing down Karasu.

_**What are you waiting for?? Get in there and get him off her!!**_

But Kurama knew something wasn't right. And as he watched Kagome open her eyes, he felt he knew why.

_She loves him. She always will._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed in shock, recoiling from the hanyou. His expression was identical, but he reached out and pulled her towards him. "Gomen. Gomen, Kagome..."

She didn't protest as he caressed her face, and touched her lips with his once more. Her eyes closed again, and Kurama saw a single tear fall from her face.

_**What are you doing?! Stop him!**_

Kurama slipped from the tree, casting one glance back to the bedroom window before melting into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Long chappy, neh? You can't complain I've not left you with a lot to think about!**

**Arigato, as always, to my reviewers!**

* * *

**-MM-**

**Hawaiianhoney2030: Yay! I love you for loving it! Hope this chappy was enjoyable!**

**Purplebabe: Ah well, I can't answer that, it'll give away the plot!!**

**J0kEr: Lol hope you enjoyed!**

**WhiteDemoness11: Hehe. You've hit the nail on the head there concerning Yoko! Hope you liked the lime in this chappy! Yup, and I know who wins!! Hehe.**

**Kitsuneangel88: Well, I just love writing hot scenes lol! I'm a total hentai! But I'm glad you like them, and hope you liked this chappy as much!**

**Madmiko: Wow, another long review as ever! Arigato for taking the time to write it!**

**This is one of the chappies I've had planned for a while. We've seen Kagome so many times, in the anime and manga, get frustrated between the behaviour of these guys. I wanted a twist on the usual sucking up to Kouga and sitting Inuyasha! But yup, Kagome did have a big realisation, because it's true her life hasn't been normal, since the day she fell down the well. Damn, doesn't just get all the best lines?**

**But arghh, I always get too tangled in my own spicy scenes! I can see it so clearly in my head, and getting it down for everyone to understand...meh! Thanks for pointing it out, though I forgot to change her bandage part, which I'll edit later! Well, I had been watching that arc recently and couldn't resist giving a nod to the Yomi situation- it's one of my faves! Yup, Inu's finally starting to get clued up about our kitsune. I know, he was meant to be a little OOC, as this chapter showed! I was going to have the Koenma piece tacked onto the last chappy, but I wanted the cliffy! Tehee!**

**Oh, I would love to pair Kouga and Kagome! I would get killed (much as I am, undoubtably with this chapter!) but I have got a soft spot for the ookami. But he's just not bishouen enough!!**

**Well, Yoko tackles that issue this chapter. Kagome is pretty silly sometimes when it comes to helping her friends. I don't think she would really have broken her finger, but she likes to think she could, if she wanted to. And she didn't mean to plunge the dagger into her stomach- it was naughty Yoko sneaking up on her that made her do that!**

**Inu was still with the others getting shards...though, as Kaede points out, he should have came back with Kagome, instead of Shippo!!**

**I'm glad you picked up on it! Kagome is the opposite of Yoko when it comes to selflessness-as our kitsune is beginning to discover! And yay! I'm glad I'm showing her inner turmoil! I hate reading fics where it's like, 'Oh no, I love Inuyasha but...oh, what the heck!'**

**Hehe. Well, once I come back in June, I'll hopefully finish this fic off, and I've got another major couple of fics after that, but then I should get around to a Hiei Kag! It is something I definitely want to try, especially after reading your amazing fics! Thanks again for the fab review! Good luck with your next chapter of BWM!**

**Chrystal-Hearts: Hopefully it was worth the wait!**

**Becky Ducky: Lol yeah, a slightly emo moment at first, but that was just to shock y'all! Tehee. Wow I'd like to read that oneshot lol! And hey, I treasure all reviews, no matter if as long as madmiko's or a sentence only!**

**And don't worry- I've been studying like crazy too, I feel your pain! Good luck with your exams!! And yup, the shikon has a large part to play in this plot. Yay! Thank you, I try my best to always write my characters canon!! And sorry I haven't reviewed your fic in a while- studying is my excuse also!!**

**SknFS: Hehe. I'm glad you caught the irony! Though I'm sure it would hurt (though I've never broken a bone before, touch wood!). Oh wow, I like that! He can only expect that he can't expect her to do anything he'd expect. Tongue twister! And I totally get you!! Hehe!**

**Kyekye: I aim to shock lol!**

**Hate2LoveU: Gomen, I update as fast as pos!**

**Youkerie: Oh wow, that's a great compliment. As of June, I'll be updating loads!**

**SesshomaruKagomelover4ever: Oh my goodness, that was naughty! You scared me with that review title! Tehee! Um, check again dearie, the chapters are different! You maybe hit the back button lol? Yay, another fan of know the lingo lol!**

* * *

**-FF-**

**S.T. Nickolian: Yup, Yoko is all for helping her out...unlike a certain baka hanyou!**

**Michael22: Arigato! Well Inuyasha certainly makes a move this chappy...but who will win??**

**kittyb78: Arigato!**

**XiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears: I love Kouga-kun!! Tehee.**

**Hxc muffin: I love you for loving it!!**

**linglingchan: Well, hopefully it was worth the wait!**

**DeathNoteMaker: Hehe. Stick around, and see what happens!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: And there's more drama to come! **

**KazunaPikachu: Eeks...well I hope you'll wait 3 more lol! And arigato!**

**Cherry-Blossom-Love: Arigato! And please send me a message whenever you feel like it! You seem lovely and fun also!!**

**briasa: thanks!**

**Cowgirlkitten2000: Can't tell I'm afraid!**

**Hareyu nami: Arigato!**

**Dark Inu Fan: Well, to be honest Yoko would have most likely been watching her the moment he felt her pain- through the necklace you know? But your explanation's good also!**

**Rem-Luva: Hehe. Don't we all!!**

**Fan: Well, as you've seen in this chap, both Kurama and Inuyasha have role to play!**

**Kulamt: Arigato! Love you for loving it!**

**Passionate crow rat: Hey, don't worry! We all have stuff to put before ff! Lol, well in case my big spiel at the top didn't convince you, I promise and swear and swear on my boyfriend's life, that I will never, EVER, ever abandon this fic! I'd die first of all, with all these ideas zipping around in my head! I simply couldn't do it! So I'm going away for a bit, but I will be back! I know how hard it is to find good fics in this genre, and it thrills me you class Not the Only One as one of those!! And yay! I have a biggest fan! Hehe!**

* * *

**-IL-**

**Mikomiyoko: What a great pen name! Thank you, it is my dream to be! Well, I'm away for a bit, but when I come back in June I'd be more than happy to help you!**

* * *

**Reviews for Hatsuyume (New Year One shot!):**

**-IL-**

**Night Ember: Actually, Hatsuyume is the name of the traditional 'first dream' of the new year. Literally of course, it doesn't mean first dream, but that's what the Japanese call it when it concerns new beginnings! Check it on wiki! And arigato for your review!**

**-FF-**

**Madmiko: I'm glad you thought so! It's my first time writing AU, but I wanted the characters to ring true to their selves! Hehe, I couldn't help but adding that part- (my boyfriend is actually a great singer, and I had just listened to the theme song). Well, that's a great honour, and I hope I'll keep you tuning in! **

**Yume tsuki kitsune: Arigato! They're the best!**

**Euterpey: Hehe. Arigato! And it's not him that's interrupting Not the Only One, but damned school work and my job! Hehe.**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Arigato!**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness: Arigato! I love ya for loving it!**

**-MM-**

**elementaldea: Arigato! I was aiming for fluff and sweetness lol!**

**Beckyducky: Oh, arigato so much! And yay, I'm glad you got over him! Same, I usually hate oneshots, but I had to spread the love lol! I may add a little to it, depending on my workload- june, of course! Anyung lol!**

**

* * *

**

**Well, I won't be posting a Valentine's oneshot this year- please check out Sealed With a Loving Kiss from last year and see how my writing has (hopefully!) improved in a year! Also, if you haven't already done so, please check out my new year oneshot, Hatsuyume!**

**I'm working tomorrow, so me and Chris-kun are celebrating Valentine's day today! We're going to a Thai- I can't wait!**

**One again, arigato for all your support for this fic.**

**Kawaii-Keke-Chan, signing off until June 08.**


	30. Dark Side

**I do not own Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I own a number of items designed with roses, and it really keeping me out of pocket! **

**Wow...so, anyone else a little disappointed with the latest Inuyasha chapter? Not even one little kiss! But, the good thing is, there'll be a horde of new fan fiction, surrounding the events that passed between the missing three years. **

**So I kinda had a special reason to wait to today to update- two years ago, Not the Only One was first posted! Happy Birthday! Also, tomorrow I go to Japan! Yeah baby!!**

**If you're reading this, it means you have waited three long (yet quick) months for this update. For that, I am eternally grateful to you.**

**I've got a lot to share, so feel free to read the chapter below then return to my author's note.**

**Otherwise, read on!**

**I hope everyone is having a good summer! My exams finished on the 29****th**** of May, but today is the first day of real rest I've had! My exams were pretty much a trainwreck, but I've put them to the back of my mind, and I won't bore you with the details!**

**Currently, I'm counting on flower power to write this chapter! 3 months is a longgggg time not to update in, and I've been close to cracking! What with a certain kitsune never leaving my thoughts, I had to write some of this chapter a few weeks ago. Though I was wrung with exam nerves at the time, so it doesn't flow at all, so I'm planning to start over.**

**Anyway, by flower power, I mean I'm wearing my new pink zipper with printed with roses, and my silver satin prom shoes, with a silver rose on each. (They're pretty high, but my dress is long, so I'm wearing them just now to get used to them. They are really comfy though!)**

**I think I'll put on my silver rose pendant before I begin!**

**Enjoy, and thanks for waiting so long!**

**And finally...this chapter is dedicated to Daniel-kun, for the longest, deepest and most honest review of this fic. It brought tears to my eyes, not an easy feat!**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Kami: God_

_Tatami: Straw sleeping mats_

_Cheongsam: Traditional Chinese dress _

_Ningen: human_

_Gomen nasai- forgive me_

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Dark Side**

Kagome had long dreamt of this moment. When Inuyasha would see her, instead of Kikyo. Ever since the day Kagome had witnessed the dead miko press her lips against the hanyou's, the time traveller had burned to touch him the same way.

There had been so many times she thought it would happen. The intense look in his eye, the clawed fingers gripping her arms, the fresh forest scent clinging to their clothes. But he always broke away. And each time, he chipped another piece from her heart.

She didn't have the confidence to make the first move. She couldn't face the rejection.

* * *

At first, Kagome thought this was a dream, a continuation with the unknown silver haired male who had ravished her body. But you couldn't taste in dreams. You couldn't smell.

The miko clung to the familiar, worn robe of the rat, rough under her fingertips. The hanyou had began hesitant- he had none of the skill or fluidity of the kitsune or avatar.

_Why? Why is he here? Why is he doing this?_

It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like eternity. The miko was the one to break the kiss, and it was only as she pulled back and saw the same shock she felt reflected in Inuyasha's face that she what they had done. She also realised her dressing robe was loose around her.

Kagome pulled the garment together hastily, wiping her wet cheek with the back of her hand.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked, softly. Even though he asked it, there was vivid pain pooled in his eyes.

"Why?" The miko echoed in a whisper, touching her lips. "_Why_ are you here? Why did you do..._that_?"

The hanyou's face heated, and he turned away. "Didn't you like it?"

It was Kagome's turn to blush. Her stomach was twisted, and her hands were so tightly fisted in her dressing robe her joints ached.

_Did I enjoy it?_

For the the miko, there had been no time to enjoy it. There were so many questions in her head it made her dizzy. The kiss wasn't the way she had imagined her and Inuyasha's first kiss to be like. There was no fireworks, no declarations of love. Just the silent, harsh reality that this had only complicated things more.

* * *

There was an awkward tension in the air the next day. Sango and Miroku knew better than to ask, and even little Shippo kept his mouth shut- especially after the reaction on Kagome's face when he mentioned that Yoko was away for a few days, attending to business. The kitsune's name had brought turmoil to Kagome's face, and her eyes were practically onyx with emotion. But the news made miko feel overwhelmingly grateful, and thanked the Kami that she didn't have to deal with the silver bandit today. All thoughts of Yoko and Kurama she buried down deep. There wasn't enough room in her head for thoughts of them just now.

* * *

They were shard hunting again.

But Kagome felt anything but normal.

The miko occasionally nipped herself as they trudged on from one similar village to the next, not even noticing the villagers who gossiped about their strange group, or the length of her skirt.

Kagome replayed the scene of the night before over and over in her head, but she got no relief or satisfaction from it. Understanding also failed her. All she could confirm was that Inuyasha's kiss was real, and he had interrupted her during a pretty racy dream. The hanyou hadn't spoken a word to her since she had returned to the past. Sango had quietly enquired if the pair had made up from their argument. Kagome dimly remembered a shouting match that had involved Kikyo, but in the bright morning light, it seemed unimportant. Everything was irrelevant, because Inuyasha had kissed her.

Well, almost everything.

"Shikon shard ahead!" the miko suddenly burst out, jerking the group from their own musings, "No...make that two!

"Alright!" Inuyasha flashed his teeth in the first real grin Kagome had seen in a long while.

* * *

The recovery of the two shards from a particularity fierce bull youkai evoked a certain normality and merriment among the group. Blood splattered and exhausted, the journey home couldn't be quick enough. It was Kagome and Sango's turn to bathe first, and they did so quickly, knowing the men were covered in the most of the guts and gore. Shippo crashed out with Kirara in the corner, and Kaede hummed as she set the little stove boiling with rice.

"So," Sango asked inquisitively, as soon as Inuyasha and Miroku had left, "What on earth happened between you and Inuyasha last night? You've been avoiding eye contact all day!"

Kagome winced, shuffling on the floor. Her eyes dropped down to some straw sticking out the tatami mat, and her fingers traced the stray ends.

Sango waited patiently, unloosening her hair from its ribbon and shrugging on her everyday kimono. It wasn't until she was sat cross legged next to Kagome the miko readied herself to reveal all.

"Kagome-sama?" A small voice piped up from outside the hut, interrupting Kagome before she could even speak. The miko jumped at her name, then rose quickly, glad for the distraction. She knew Sango's eyebrows would be forming a frown, and heard the sigh of impatience burst from her lips.

"Junko-chan!" Kagome drew back the bamboo curtain with the back of her hand, startled to see the young girl smiling up at her. Junko looked a lot better since the last time Kagome has seen her. Her face had a little blush of colouring, and her hair was neatly pinned back from her face. There were also no bandits around, which was a plus.

"Kagome-sama," Junko bowed low, before holding out a long, wrapped package covered in a cotton sack. "This is a present, as thanks for saving me,"

"Junko!" The miko shook her head, "There's no need! I was only doing what anyone else would have done!"

It was Junko's turn to disagree, which she did powerfully, thrusting the package into Kagome's arms as tears welled in her eyes.

"Perhaps, Kagome-sama, but I've never been so scared in all my life! If you hadn't been there..." Junko shuddered, before bowing once more. "I also wanted to say farewell. My betrothed is coming for me tomorrow, and I'm returning with him to the mainland."

"Oh." Kagome forced a smile, "I hope you'll be very happy together! And thank you so much for the present."

Junko beamed, before bowing once more and darting off.

"Safe journey!" Kagome called after her, clutching the unknown gift in her arms. It was soft and thin, and it felt like some sort of clothing.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked, as Kagome re-entered the hut, resuming her place on the floor with the flat cloth sack on her lap.

"I heard little Junko was moving to the mainland," Kaede remarked, adding chopped onions and ginger to the rice. The fragrance filled the hut, and Shippo's stomach growled in his sleep. "I pity the child, it can be dangerous journey."

"Hmm..." Kagome was going to ask how easy it was to travel to China these days, but the present stirred her curiosity more. Sango read her mind, picking up a small vegetable knife and slitting the cloth sack open carefully. The brown wrapping fell away to reveal a mass of material.

"Wow..." Kagome carefully stood up, shaking out the silk. It was a midnight black brocade, decorated with silver plum blossoms and dragons. It was simply cut, with no sleeves and a mandarin collar.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome gasped, her current troubles forgotten. "It's just like the dresses I used to admire back home with my friends in Chinatown!"

"It's expensive, too!" Sango remarked, feeling the quality of the silk between her finger and thumb, "How could she afford to give this to you?"

"There's a note," Kaede murmured, slowly leaning down and picking up a sheaf of parchment that had been tucked in the folds of silk. Kagome took it quickly, scanning the perfectly printed calligraphy. She sighed, passing it to Sango, "I can't make sense of it!"

The taijya laughed, "What do they teach you at school?" before she read out the letter.

"Kagome-sama,

Please accept this cheongsam with my humblest thanks. I began this dress a year ago as a present for the mother of my betrothed, but unfortunately she passed away. Hopefully the alterations I made mean it will fit you. I hope it is to your taste!"

"Well, that's not so bad," Sango remarked, crumpling up the note, "It would have been too extravagant if she'd made it just for that time you saved her."

"Still, it's too much," Kagome sighed, fingering the dress lovingly, "I'll have to return it!"

Kaede hummed again. "That may offend her, Kagome. Why not try it on, and take her something as thanks? I'm sure she'd appreciate it more. I think little Junko would be embarrassed if you returned it."

"You're right!" Kagome blushed, hitting her palm off her forehead, "I don't want to hurt her feelings!" The miko frowned, before jumping on her yellow backpack that lay in the corner.

"What are you looking for?" Sango asked, as items cluttered around the floor.

"Ano...got it!" The miko laughed joyfully, before producing a small glass bottle. "I just got this the other day!"

"A potion?" Sango and Kaede asked interestedly.

"No, perfume!"

"Wait, Kagome!" Sango grabbed the miko's arm, "Try on the dress first! I'm sure Junko would be delighted to see you wear it!"

"Oh, right..."

* * *

"It's gorgeous on you, Kagome-chan!" Sango laughed delightedly. "A perfect fit!"

The miko giggled, twirling around in the cheongsam. It did fit pretty well, considering it was made for someone else. A little tight around the bust and butt, perhaps, but Sango reassured Kagome it suited her well.

"I think I'll go show Junko how well it fits!" Kagome beamed.

"Wait, let me put your hair up!" Sango said, rooting in the miko's backpack for the pins she knew were kept there, "It'll suit you much better!"

So Kagome allowed Sango to put her hair up into a tight bun, with a wispy few strands falling into her face.

* * *

But Junko wasn't home. Kagome was pretty disappointed, but her mother flattered the miko gracefully, tears welling in her eyes. "Try the forest, miko-sama! She said she wanted some mushrooms for her supper!"

_I hope she took a knife this time..._Kagome thought to herself, picking her way through the forest, calling out for Junko every few steps. _I should have brought a knife myself..._

Kagome found the chain under the high collar, removing the rose pendant from her neck and slipping it in the inner pocket of the dress. _Just in case Yoko is back...I'm not up to facing him just now..._

_Though I'm sure if he scents me, he'll come find me..._

The miko felt nervousness develop in her stomach, though it was nothing to with how thick she was into the forest. "Junko? Junko, can you hear me?"

_Oh, I hope nothing has happened to her!_

Kagome called out a few more times, before she decided to turn back. At that moment, a hand went around her throat, and a raspy voice chuckled, "Now what do we have here?"

The miko gasped in surprise, dropping the perfume bottle. There was a delicate tinkle as the heart shaped bottle smashed in fragments at her feet. The sickly sweet odour wafted upwards. Then the hand squeezed tight, and everything went black.

* * *

Kagome woke up disoriented and bruised. Her throat really hurt, and she opened her eyes with a start.

Trees spiralled above her, their branches interlocking like the old fingers of a witch. It was now night, though the sky was barely visible through the more tightly knotted branches. This was not Inuyasha forest.

"This one's came to!" an unknown voice spoke from behind her.

The miko shot up, her eyes half closing with the pain in her hips. A sack was around her ankles and she kicked it off. So that explained it. She had been dragged to this place.

"Oi, you better get back on the ground, hussy!" Spoke the raspy voice of the man that had brought her here. But as Kagome turned to set eyes on the speaker, she registered the youki with growing trepidation. These were not men. They were youkai. But Kagome's gaze was drawn away from them, to the huddled figures crouched on the ground to her left. Muted sobbing came from the group, and their frames were shaking. Kagome approached them closer, making out frightened female faces. There was about seven of them, the youngest being no more than twelve years old. Some covered their face with long sleeves, others unable to tear their gaze away from the fearsome youkai.

"What's going on her?" Kagome spoke softly, turning to the two youkai, her captor and his accomplice. They were tall and broad, with stupid looking faces. But as the miko swept over their muscled bodies, it was clear what they lacked in brains they made up for in brawn. Green skinned, they wore flimsy white outfits, hardly fitting for their bulk.

"It's quite simple, ningen!" barked the taller of the two. "We've stolen you, we sell you as slaves, we make profit. Want me to repeat any of that?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as the group of girls let out a wail or two. The youngest girl began to weep openly, while the others tried to comfort her, darting terrified glances at the youkai and Kagome.

The miko wished, not for the first time, that she had some damned arrows with her. She was in too calm a state to fire any miko energy from her hands. These two youkai didn't even make her break a sweat, but she was concerned for the young girls.

"Boss!" the smaller youkai perked up, "You're here! We've got the ningen!"

"Good."

Kagome froze. _I know that voice. _

_No!_

_It...can't be..._

* * *

There was one girl separate from the others, standing defiantly across from Genku and Rako, members of his band. For some reason she was dressed in Chinese clothing, black with silver design, and her hair was pinned to the back of her head. There was a overpowering sweet aroma surrounding her, strangely originating from her feet and legs. The bandit scrunched up his nose in disgust at the falseness that ningen women so favoured.

Then the wind changed, blowing the girl's real smell southward.

The kitsune swallowed. He knew that lily scent anywhere.

_Why couldn't I sense her?_

Time seemed to slow as Kagome turned to meet his eyes. The recognition, the shock, the hurt and eventually the anger played in a kaleidoscope of colours in her eyes.

"Boss? You okay, boss?"

The kitsune felt a drop of sweat collect under his silver fringe. He wiped it away with the heel of his palm, before regaining composure.

"Of course I'm not, you fools! Do you not realise who you have captured? Are you blind, or simply dumb?"

Yoko strode over to Kagome's side, not looking her in the eyes but glaring at Genku and Rako. "She is a miko, you baka! What youkai is going to want her in his bed? A masochist?"

"A miko? You sure, boss?" Rako asked, "She's not tried to purify us or anything..."

"No...but Kami help me, I will now!" Kagome screamed, purple power sparking from her palms. She lunged at Yoko with a hiss like a cat, but he caught her by her wrists and swiftly threw her over his shoulders.

"Watch them," Yoko indicated to the remaining women, as he strode into the forest with the literally fuming miko.

* * *

"You...you...you absolute bastard!" Kagome cried, no longer able to keep the tears from gushing forth. "I thought you were different! All this time...they are daughters! They have families, you total monster!"

Yoko silently bore the kicks and hits until they were far away enough from the youkai. He knew their hearing wouldn't allow them to listen to the conversation from here.

"It's nice to see you too, Kagome,"

The miko glowered in his grasp, her tears blurring the world.

"I've never hidden the fact I am a youkai from you, have I? Or a kitsune? Or a bandit? I've never lied to you, Kagome."

Yoko set the miko down, and she clenched her fists at her sides, gritting her teeth. She seemed to ignore what the kitsune had just said. "How _could_ you? I can't even look at you!" Kagome clutched her chest, her heart throbbing too painfully. How much more could she bare? _Why is this happening to me?_

"You disgust me!" The miko screamed, her vocal chords cracking with the emotion in her voice.

The kitsune stood still, the only reaction being the slight flick of his ears as they flattened at the sudden noise.

"I can see apologising isn't going to get me anywhere. But Kagome, you kill my kind every day. It is your birthright as a miko. As a bandit, I need to make money..." Kagome had her eyes squeezed closed, her head bowed. Her entire body was shaking. Yoko thought she wasn't listening, and he began to panic how quickly things were getting out of control... "The sex trade is booming in this area. Of course my men want to-"

"Shut up!" Kagome cried, finally raising her head, her eyes livid and full of lightening, "Just SHUT UP!"

* * *

The slap echoed through the forest.

Genku whistled. "That'll shut her up."

* * *

Kagome was breathing hard, her hand still raised in the air. Yoko's face was tilted to the side, a pink print on his cheek. He paused, before meeting her eyes slowly. "I deserved that. But Kagome..."

"Enough."

The miko walked away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Yoko stood still, unsure of how the handle the situation. Fingers touched his burning cheek. He had never been slapped before.

* * *

"Untie those girls this instant. We're leaving."

Seven pairs of female eyes stared at Kagome in awe. Yoko's bandits frowned, looking at each other.

"No? Fine, I'll do it!"

Kagome crouched down, unbinding the youngest girl's hands first. The girl's eyes were bloodshot from crying, and she whispered a thank you. Kagome's hands were shaking so hard it was a nightmare to unravel the rope.

"Oi, stop right now! Where's the boss?"

"You don't think she's purified him?"

Kagome continued regardless, and the freed girls helped in turn, until all of the human females were unbound and standing around the miko as if she was a goddess.

"Oi! If you're taking them, you better be paying for them!" Rako grunted, "It was hurt work getting them here, you know!"

"I've got nothing to pay you with." Kagome remarked coldly. "Now move, you're blocking my way."

"That dress looks mighty expensive!" Genku smirked, licking his lips. Rako laughed cruelly, and the girls cowered behind Kagome, watching the miko expectantly.

Kagome didn't even blink.

"Oh wait, I do have something..." the miko reached into her pocket, drawing out a silver chain. "Here. This should cover the cost." Kagome tossed it to the youkai, who caught it in his meaty fist.

"Huh?" Rako peering into his team mate's palm, "A necklace?"

"A silver kitsune rose pendant. Very rare," Kagome corrected him, holding the youngest girl's hand as she began to walk. "Ask your boss. He'll tell you".

* * *

Kagome was numb. There was no other word for it. Her mind had gone into hyper drive. Her brain had turned into her very own dodgems ride, and her thoughts bumped against each other, confused and with no where to go.

The miko froze her thoughts, but her heart was melting. She actually felt the blood in her veins as the adrenaline pumped around her body. The little girl's hand clutched hers, damp with sweat, but Kagome's hand was cold and dry. So lost in her battle with her body, the miko had forgotten the gaggle of girls surrounding her. They followed her silently, until Kagome suddenly stopped, aware of their presence. She managed a smile, but it didn't meet her eyes.

"You're all safe now. What direction is your village?"

The tallest girl spoke, and Kagome assumed she was the eldest. All the girls were pretty, (as they had to be for the trade the were nearly sold into), but this girl was by far the most beautiful. Her brown eyes were large and serene. She was the only one who seemed composed. Her hair was like Junko's, tied in an bun, but it was elaborate and decorated with wild flowers.

"We continue straight ahead, miko-sama..." the girl hesitated, her voice soft and above a whisper. "My name is Suki...may I thank you on behalf of all of us for our rescue..."

Kagome waved her hand, wondering why she suddenly had a knack for saving people. "No problem. Let's get outta here."

* * *

When they emerged from the unfamiliar forest, Kagome panicked. She had no idea were she was. The village- or town, rather- was large and sprawling for many miles. It was filled with low, well built huts, tearooms and shops. "What is this place?"

The little girl holding Kagome's hand piped up, "Welcome to Yoshiwara, miko-sama."

The miko squeezed the girl's hand in thanks, wondering where she had heard the name before. She certainly didn't recognise the town.

"How far are we from Edo?" Kagome asked. The little girl looked blank, but Suki gracefully filled in. "Edo is a two day journey away."

The miko cursed under her breath. _Damn youkai and their stupid speed...they probably got me here in about two hours! _

_Inuyasha will take a while to find me, because my scent won't be on the ground, if I was in a sack...'Kuso!_

"Won't you eat with us, miko-sama?" Suki asked, her hand lightly touching Kagome's elbow. "It's the least we can do..."

"Sure, thanks..." The last thing Kagome wanted to do was eat, but she didn't know anything better to occupy her time with.

* * *

The other girls flocked to their homes, returning to Suki's small hut with food from their grateful mothers. There was quite the party at Suki's humble home, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to run away and cry in a corner. Husbands, sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers and cousins all thanked her repeatedly, crying and bowing, pressing food and drink upon her. Suki watched the miko carefully, wondering why the girl seemed so out of place, even without her Chinese clothing.

It seemed as if the whole town of Yoshiwara was celebrating the return of their lost daughters. Everyone was merry- everyone, of course, save the rescuer, the cause of the celebration.

"Miko-sama..." Suki's quiet voice was almost invisible among the singing, laughing and shouting in and outside the hut. Kagome blinked, realising she had been staring into space while more visitors placed offerings of food in front of her, not noticing that every tray of food in front of the miko was untouched.

"Suki...san," Kagome forced a smile. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"You seem weary, miko-sama...there is a stream not far from here, known for its reviving qualities..."

* * *

"Arigato for the arrows. I doubt I'll be attacked again, but it's better to be safe, neh?"

Suki nodded, guiding Kagome carefully away from the hub of the town. While they walked, the young woman filled Kagome in on the magical stream.

"Legend has it that 100 years ago, a powerful miko fought a great battle on the grounds of the stream. Youkai had tried to catch her unaware while she was bathing, but the mighty miko managed to fight them off without even leaving the water."

Kagome listened quietly. Suki had a peaceful voice, soothing almost.

"Afterwards, villagers who suffered from anxiety or worries found that the calming aura of the stream revived their spirits, and it is believed the spring, and the grounds around it, are blessed, as no youkai has entered the area since. It is known as Midoriko's rest."

Kagome blinked at the name, her hand automatically touching her chest, feeling the tama under the smooth silk. A smile played about her lips.

They came to a set of steps, and walked carefully down the smooth stones, descending into deeper darkness. Kagome felt a pureness about the area as soon as she stepped into the grove of greenery, and noted there were many charms and holy emblems decorating the bark of the trees surrounding the area. The wind stirred a set of chimes, a clean and high sound tinkling in the air.

"I'll leave you here, miko-sama". Suki smiled, "The stream is straight ahead. You will be safe here, and I will return in one hour."

"Arigato, Suki-san". Kagome returned the girl's bow, before heading forward towards the water. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it, the soft and tranquil babble. The miko's fingers drummed on the wood of her bow in her right hand. The place had an eerie ambience, created by the utter silence, save the gurgle of the stream in the distance. Crickets chirped steadily in the background, and tea lights dotted around stumps of dead trees, lighting the way ahead.

Finally alone, the intensity of what had progressed between herself and the silver kitsune clawed at Kagome from the inside. Her eyes felt wet, and with no one around, Kagome let them spill over. Her silk dress was sticking to her with the humidity, and she couldn't wait to take it off. Her head felt heavy from the weight of her hair.

There was an interruption in the cricket's song. It stopped for a heartbeat, then struck up once more. But Kagome froze, her melted heart now frenziedly beating in her chest. The back of her neck was exposed due to her hairstyle, and the skin there prickled.

The miko started to run, her quiver bouncing of her back. _No youkai my ass, _she thought, as she plunged ahead, the grass springy and soggy beneath her feet.

* * *

She knew he had her when the ground suddenly disappeared. Her bow bounced away, her arrows spilling on the ground. There was a velvet _shhh_ as the silk dress skidded along the earth, and Kagome squealed, unable to manage a scream. She and another figure tumbled together in a flurry of limbs, until finally the male pinned her to the ground, stopping their scrambling.

"Hush, you silly girl." Silver hair fell onto her face, trapped in her lashes. Kagome opened her eyes, though knowing it was him already from the threatening pulse of youki. All she could see was a blur of silver, before soft lips pressed against hers. The miko tried to break free from the kiss, but elegant fingers trapped her wrists on the ground, and a heavy weight fastened her body to the ground.

"Yoko!" Kagome's angry protest was swallowed by the hungry kitsune, whose tongue tried to coax her own into play. Furious tears leaked down the miko's cheeks as one hand was released, only for her breast to be captured in its place. Eventually, Yoko gave in, sitting back with a smirk on his face. "That would be twice you've resisted me. I'm impressed."

"Get off me!" Kagome spat, twisting unsuccessfully underneath the kitsune.

"May I say how...wonderfully captivating you are, when you're angry..." Yoko grinned, leaning his glimmering golden eyes closer to Kagome's creased forehead. "It was hard not to take you there and then, when you hit me..."

The kitsune let out a sharp laugh at the increased efforts of Kagome to hit him again- purple sparks spat dangerously from her fingers.

"Now, Kagome, let's not be hasty..." Yoko licked the tears from Kagome's cheeks, marvelling how warm her face was when she was angry, "I really do apologise, you know I do. I won't get off you until you forgive me..."

"We'll be here for a long time, then!" came the miko's quick answer.

The kitsune sighed piteously, his golden eyes locked on Kagome's face. "You are so troublesome, miko-sama. Not only did you embarrass me in front of my band members, but you wounded me by returning the necklace I had made especially for you!"

Yoko fished the chain out of his silver tunic. Even with her arms free, Kagome couldn't move, because Yoko was literally sitting on her, though his knees took most of his weight.

"Why on earth weren't you wearing it when you were captured? I could have ensured your safety much more quickly if I had know you had returned to this time."

Kagome flushed, remembering the precise reason- that she didn't want to deal with the kitsune while she had so many issues with a certain hanyou. Yoko wasn't blind to her blush, and his eyebrows quirked at her reaction.

"Has something happened?" the bandit asked, cupping Kagome's cheek with his hand. His fingers were cool to the touch, and the miko tried not to enjoy the feeling against her heated skin. She looked away, refusing to answer. Yoko sighed, burying his face into her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "Kagome, you have to tell me what to do to make this better. I can't read your mind."

A tingly feeling buzzed through the miko's body due to his hot breath on her neck. "Yoko, this is serious! I'm not in the mood for forgiving you any time soon."

The kitsune ground his teeth together, sitting up quickly. He unclasped the rose pendant, and made to put it around Kagome's neck.

"Stop it!" the miko grabbed the chain, "I don't want you to know my feelings just now!"

Her eyes blazed with an intense emotion, but Yoko was so unused to human feelings he couldn't identify it. But Kagome's constant rejection was grating on him.

"Enough of this!" he growled, his eyes become tarnished bronze, "I've played this game long enough, but now you're being ridiculous! If anyone should be angry it should be me, for the dent in my reputation you've created!"

He tried once more to put the necklace on Kagome, but she grabbed the rose fiercely. For that split second her hand touched the pendant, Yoko felt a flash of her turmoil- white hot madness, unshed tears and an aching confusion swirling around everything. Then there a blast of nothingness, as Kagome launched the necklace into the night.

* * *

Yoko growled furiously, and Kagome saw the dark, menacing look in the bandit's eyes that she had only ever seen once before- in the flashback trick, the first day she had met Kurama. The look Yoko wore now was the same one Kagome had seen as he had slinked out of the shadows to question Shippo about the well. There was only one way to describe the look. Deadly.

The kitsune pressed his body closely to Kagome, his fangs clear in the glimmering light of the small candles around them. "You listen to me, miko. I have no need for your forgiveness. Don't you realise I could kill you with my little finger? You should be begging me for _mercy_..."

Kagome flinched at the coldness in his voice, and the steeliness in his eyes. But she kept her face firm, her lips pressed together tightly in a line. "I'm not scared of you, Yoko."

The kitsune smirked, but it held none of his usual good nature. "You should not have said that, miko..." his voice velvet soft.

Kagome didn't even have the chance to blink- Yoko moved like lightening. Within seconds his hands had unbuttoned the butterfly clips on her collar, pulled her upright, and ripped the dress up and over her head. Her hair half tumbled out of her pins at his haste, and Kagome gasped in shock. If she wasn't so astonished and a little intimated by his behaviour, Kagome might have cursed the fact she wasn't wearing matching underwear. The kitsune was panting, she noticed, his breath coming in sharp bursts. The miko couldn't breathe much better herself, with the closeness of his body pressed against hers on the forest floor, and the hardness pushing against her groin.

"So help me Kami, I've done my best to resist you," Yoko said breathlessly, his hands skimming over her skin, sheeny with sweat. "You haven't made it easy for me, you know! If it had been anyone else...this would have happened as soon as we'd met."

Kagome screwed up her eyes, refusing to let the tears leak out. "Hurry up and get it over with, then!" her voice cracked, as she tried to sound strong, "Then you'll never have to see me again!"

The miko heard a sharp suck of breath, before the weight rolled off her. Kagome opened her eyes warily, then wide open, because she was alone in the forest. Yoko had disappeared.

"Damn kitsune!" Kagome muttered under her breath, collecting her bow and fallen arrows, and clutching the rumpled dress against her skin. She was intensely relieved that Yoko hadn't torn the silk with his claws- at first she wondered how he had managed to get the dress off her so quickly, but then she realised with a dull twinge the reason Yoko was so skilled in quickly removing female attire.

Luckily the stream was visible now, and Kagome let out a small sigh. Despite her thudding heart, the calming aura that surrounded the stream affected her instantly. It was bordered by a beach of stones, smoothed by the water, glinting and glistening like treasure. The strange thing about the stones was their colour. They were all white- a range of milky hues to brilliant ivories. Kagome leaned down to pick one up, and noticed how a slight chip revealed the glittering interior of the stone. The place was certainly blessed.

There was a small waterfall that gushed from purple-blue rocks high above, and so the current of the river was pretty strong. It didn't look too deep, and Kagome only gave a quick glance around before stripping herself of her underwear. Yoko's youki had completely disappeared.

* * *

"Aii!" The miko hissed involuntary at the coolness of the water, a direct contrast to the humidity of the night air. The pebbles were smooth and slippery beneath her feet, and Kagome took care as she plunged underneath the water, her heartbeat echoing loudly in her ears as she slipped into the deep blue of the underwater world.

With a great gasp the miko broke the surface, wiping the water from her eyes. It was certainly refreshing, as she sunk down so the water slapped against her shoulders. Kagome observed the area, drinking in her surroundings to try and calm her still galloping heartbeat since her encounter with Yoko. Her thoughts were buzzing like an out of tune radio, and it was painful to concentrate.

On her right was the little white pebble beach, and straight ahead was the waterfall. At her left, stones became boulders, and a steep mountainside was formed, draped in green moss and pretty white flowers. It was impossible to see what was beyond the rocks, as thin and spindly trees nestled together at the top, thick with leaves and blocking the view from beyond.

The miko turned to look behind her, wondering how far the stream carried on. She could see a distant fork in the water. One turn was smooth as glass, with barely any ripples, whereas the other was fast moving and bubbling, many large boulders blocking the flow of the river.

The noise of the water suddenly increased, and Kagome turned to the waterfall quickly. But there was no change in the water pouring down the rocks. The miko's forehead creased, and it wasn't until she felt the air cool and several ripples in the water she realised it was raining. The trees and foliage surrounding the river were so densely knotted together that little rain could get through. Kagome smiled, closing her eyes. It was a strange experience, to hear the rain but not be touched by it. It felt like she was in her own little private bubble.

The rain was torrential now, battering off the leaves of the trees, and more drops hit the stream, causing dips in the water all around Kagome. The air took on a definite chill, and Kagome decided to get out, as relaxing as it had been. She couldn't feel anything in here- it was like the river was washing away her anxiety.

So concentrated was the miko on not losing her balance against the current and the sleek stones, she screamed in shock when she saw the silver clad figure standing just beyond the pebbled beach.

"Yoko!" Kagome exclaimed, ducking her body back under the water, "What are you doing??"

The kitsune grinned, but the malice in his eyes were gone. They were honey-hued, and his face was peaceful. _Is he affected too?_

"I came to apologise," he admitted, "Again..."

The miko gritted her teeth, her new found ease fast disappearing. "Yoko..."

"I figured now would be a good time to talk, seeing how you can't go anywhere..." the kitsune nudged Kagome's discarded clothes with his toe. His smirk made Kagome flush with anger.

"Just hear me out," the kitsune said softly, approaching the water's edge.

"Don't come any closer!" the miko squeaked.

"I won't."

Kagome sighed, crossing her arms under the water. It was getting cold now.

"I'm sorry I lost control back there. My behaviour was...inexcusable. I was trying to frighten you more than anything..." His eyes were truthful as they bored into the schoolgirl. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Kagome. You know that..."

The miko swallowed. _Dammit, I am not going to cry!_

Yoko sighed, running his claws through his hair. "If this had even just been about sex, Kagome, then I wouldn't be standing here. I won't deny that I want your body..."

The miko blushed again, sinking lower under the water.

"But it's your soul I desire more. Your heart..." The kitsune laughed, shaking his head. "You don't know what you've done to me, Kagome. I've never been like this before. There's only one explanation, and I've fought against it since we met..."

Despite the water sloshing around her body, and the odd raindrop landing on her head, the miko stood entirely still, her eyes rooted to Yoko's.

"I love you, Kagome."

* * *

The words seemed to echo with each rain drop, dripping into Kagome's mind over and over. Yoko stood quietly, but his eyes were excited and feverish. He started to chuckle, and at first the miko's stomach plunged, thinking it was all a joke. But the kitsune covered his eyes with his hands, still giggling to himself. "I've never said that before. What a strange feeling!"

Kagome swallowed, unable to form a reply. Her voice, when she finally found it, was scratchy and broken. "If you think you're forgiven because you said that...if that's the only reason you're saying it..."

Yoko pulled his hand away, a grin breaking his face in two. "Come out here, Kagome, and I'll gladly say it until it gets through."

The miko took a wary step back. "I'm not coming out! You must be kidding!"

The kitsune's ears drooped a little. "I'm still not forgiven?"

"N-no!" Kagome choked.

Yoko's smile twisted as he thought deeply. "You owe me a favour, Kagome. Remember? From that time with Inuyasha, and those bandits? I ask you to forgive me as that favour."

The miko sighed. She really couldn't hold out much longer, and besides, he _had_ told her he loved her. He, one of the most beautiful and powerful youkai she had ever met. Who had protected her and soothed her, and adorned her with affection.

"I'll think about it," Kagome replied eventually.

The kitsune sighed. "That will do, for now..." He cocked his head with a sudden smirk, "So, are you coming out now?"

The miko stuttered. "Not with you here!!"

"I'll close my eyes." The kitsune offered hopefully.

"I don't trust you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"If you don't come out...I'll shred your clothes!" The kitsune said gleefully, scooping up the garments Kagome had dumped on the beach.

"You dare...and I'll never forgive you!"

Yoko dropped the clothes instantly at the gleam in the miko's eyes. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, then he remarked, "Well...I guess I'll come to you then."

"N-nani?" Kagome gasped, as the kitsune began to pull the silky kamishimo over his head. Instinctively the miko turned away, the water swishing at her sudden movement. Her cheeks were stained peony, and somehow the water didn't seem cold enough any more.

She could hear the kitsune's chuckle as his soft shoes hit the pebbles with two sharp slaps. Kagome began to hope the bandit was trying to tease her, and she turned around a little.

"Yoko!" Kagome cried, as the kitsune took his first step into the water. He was wearing nothing more than a silky set of silver hakama. Unlike Inuyasha's ballooning pair, Yoko's were thin and tapered, secured with a waistband at his waist and hem around his calves.

"Don't come any closer!" Kagome warned, but her voice was empty of threat. She was walking backwards against the current, and Yoko was grinning, his eyes dancing like merry flames. The miko was so urgently trying to get away from the kitsune that she forgot to be careful with her footing- and lost her balance, plunging under the water.

The current was much stronger here, and Kagome had swallowed the cold water due to her shock at being pulled under. She was being towed away from the main stream, and she fought the powerful force of the water desperately, trying to break to the surface.

_I...can't...breathe!_

Just then, two strong arms locked around her chest, hauling her up from her armpits. Kagome and Yoko surfaced together, the miko spluttering and coughing, while the kitsune towed them to the calm waters of the shore.

"Baka! That's what happens when you run away!" Yoko chided. Kagome too busy gulping air to reply, her hands limp against his firm chest. The water was only just above her navel, and she panicked, realising she was once again completely naked in front of Yoko. _Though that was in the future..._

"Shh," Yoko whispered, pulled her closer to his body and nestling his head in the groove of her shoulder. He waited for her heart beat to calm, for her breath to become more regular.

"So you forgive me now, right?" He chuckled, squeezing her hip. The miko buried her face further into his hair, which smelt even better when it was wet.

"I suppose," she murmured, "But I do have one condition..."

"Anything!" The kitsune replied quickly.

Kagome grinned into the skin of the kitsune's neck. "You have to come with me after this, and apologise to every one of the girls your bandits captured."

Yoko's bowed his head, sighing. "Anything, I said, and she wants me to apologise to a bunch of women..."

Kagome suppressed a giggle.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept." Yoko smiled, pulling back from the miko's shoulder, "I'd do anything to be forgiven by you..."

Kagome blushed, diverting her eyes elsewhere. The kitsune's hands found her face, and he brushed water droplets from her eyelashes with his thumbs. "I do love you, Kagome..."

The miko blinked with shock on hearing those words again. Yoko grinned before pulling her flush against him, and pressing his lips carefully to hers. This time Kagome relented, and the bandit threaded his claws through her dripping hair, as he blanked out her thoughts with his kiss.

* * *

To her credit, Suki's expression didn't waver when she saw the miko walking side by side with the silver kitsune bandit.

"Did you enjoy your bathe?" The village girl asked. "It was a shame about the rain."

"No, it was very relaxing," Kagome smiled, bowing to Suki, "Thank you for bringing me here."

Yoko walked silently beside Kagome as they climbed the steps, keeping his eyes on the miko's unsteady feet. When they eventually entered the village, Kagome quietly asked Suki to assemble the six other girls who had been captured. She did so without a protest, and a crowd gathered around Suki's home, people stopping in their festivities to ogle the bandit.

"I heard she's going to purify him!" one villager gossiped excitedly.

"I wouldn't mind if he captured me!" giggled another.

* * *

Yoko never got embarrassed. It just wasn't an emotion that registered with him. But he felt very uncomfortable with the human crowd watching. All the eyes on him...the delighted whispers, the crackling of the nearby bonfire. The kitsune's hairs stood on end as he suppressed the flashbacks.

Kagome could see Yoko's tense posture and his clenched jaw as soon as the crowds had gathered. _I wanted to make him suffer, but not humiliate him..._

The seven village girls, including Suki, stood before Kagome, watching Yoko with trepidation and curiosity. The youngest, whose hand Kagome had held, now hid behind the skirts of Suki, eyeing Yoko with frightened eyes.

"Let's go into your home, Suki," Kagome suggested, and the older girl nodded, ushering everyone inside. The villagers' rabble increased, but the miko ignored the questions, shutting the wooden door behind them. She was glad to see the kitsune had relaxed, though he eyed the young girls with as much curiosity as they gave him.

"Mina-san," Kagome began, "You may remember this youkai. His name is Yoko Kurama, and he has something to say to you,"

Only a few of the girls knew the name, their eyes growing wider with recognition. Suki, to Kagome's little surprise, remained impassive.

However, it was to the miko's utter shock than Yoko sank gracefully to his knees, placing his hands on the ground in front of him, and lowering into a bow. He held that stance for a few seconds, and Kagome felt a gush of pride, knowing how much effort this would have taken him.

"Mina..." Yoko raised himself up, his golden eyes carefully looking each girl in the face, "I beg your forgiveness for what you encountered earlier. It will never happen again, to your town, or any other town for that matter. You have my word, on my life."

There was complete silence in the hut as Yoko raised himself up to his full height, glancing at Kagome's stunned expression. "Was that satisfactory?" he simply asked.

"H-hai..." the miko stammered. Their intense gaze was interrupted by the youngest girl, who chirped, "Yoko-sama...can I touch your ears?"

* * *

"You did really well," Kagome commended Yoko once again as they flashed through the forest, the miko pressed gently yet securely against the kitsune's chest.

"I'm not a kit, you don't have to reward me," the bandit grumbled, but he tucked the miko's head under his chin, cradling her ever closer to his body as his legs skimmed over the earth. Kagome knew the kitsune was running, but his grace and speed gave her the impression they were flying.

The miko smiled, her eyes closed against the eye-watering wind.

* * *

"Kagome!"

The miko jolted out of her half slumber, disoriented and dizzy as Yoko set her down. But it wasn't he who had spoken. It was the furious hanyou, whose cheeks matched his fire rat robe.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, speaking to the miko while his eyes blazed in Yoko's direction, "Sango's been worried sick!"

"Gomen nasai, Inuyasha," Yoko spoke softly, stopping Kagome from replying, "I am entirely at fault. Kagome was captured by my own bandits."

The miko blinked several times. _He told the truth? To...Inuyasha?_

The hanyou's fury was not abated, however, and he stomped up to the kitsune so close they were nose to nose. "And how the fuck did that happen?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome murmured soothingly, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "Let's not fight, neh?"

But the hanyou acted like he hadn't even heard her. "You are seriously pissing me off, kitsune. Kagome has a fucking job to do, and you taking her away every five minutes is getting in the way!"

Yoko remained calm, though his fists were clenched so hard as his sides they were shaking.

_So if she didn't have a job to do, you wouldn't mind, hanyou?_

"Inuyasha, I have apologised. It won't happen again."

The kitsune took a breath, sighing. When Inuyasha remained standing, his arms folded and his eyes trained on the fox, Yoko bared his fangs. "Give me a moment to say goodbye to Kagome, please."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, "I ain't going anywhere!"

"Have it your way, then," Yoko grunted. "Kagome..." the kitsune reached out to drape a lock of her hair around his finger, and he inhaled briefly. "I'll be going away for a while...no doubt that will get Inuyasha of your back. Plus, I have a reputation to rebuild..."

The hanyou was growling, ready to attack. Yoko let go of the miko's hair with a small smile.

"How long?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Hopefully the tama will be whole by the time I return," Yoko grinned. The miko started, not just at his words, but as he suddenly pulled her into a hug. She felt something cold slip around her neck, and felt tears well up in her eyes. "I'll be with you," he murmured into her ear, kissing her cheek gently.

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted, "Get your hands off her!"

The hanyou spluttered into silence as the kitsune immediately obeyed.

"Farewell for now, Inuyasha. Try not let Kagome get killed when I'm gone..."

Inuyasha's growling increased, not before Yoko blew Kagome a saucy kiss with a wink, before disappearing in a sudden poof of smoke.

* * *

**Woot! Long chappy makes up for absence, neh? And don't bite my head off about the lack of Kurama- that's next chappy!**

**Arigato as always to you, my amazing reviewers!**

* * *

**-MM-**

**Beckyducky: Don't worry doll, I know exactly how bad studying can be!! And yay, I aim for canon! But yup, I couldn't resist another little Inuyasha and Kagome scene. They are original, after all. Yup, it was a plant, you'll find out what next chapter! Yoko knows nothing about what happens in the future- only the Yoko inside Kurama knows. (confusing, neh?) I've no plans for Sesshy, because my last fic was all about him lol!!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kitsuneangel88: Hehe, well I have left you hanging quite a while! But hopefully it was worth it! Yup, I think Kurama should have listened to Yoko too!**

**Firedemon86: Hehe, Queen of cliffhangers, I like it! Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long!!**

**Sango Tajiya: Hehe, This seems to be the general consensus. But alas, I am ruled by my muse!**

**RenorFaer: Thank you, that really makes my day to hear that! I try to be as believable as possible! And you're right, writing the one kinda emotion all the time would bore me to death! I like a healthy pick 'n' mix of them all!! I'm glad, because YYH is always worth a re-watch! **

**And thank you for being so understanding!**

**Hehe, I chuckled many times writing that certain scene!!**

**WhiteDemoness11: Many people seem to want Kurama to have some sense 'knocked' into him, tehee! But I'm sure he'll fight for Kagome!**

**Purplebabe: Remember Kurama was in Kagome's room after the bath scene? Yoko slipped it under her pillow then! Well, you all take the time for me, so I'll gladly take the time for you!**

**Hawaiianhoney2030: Aw, I'm sorry sugar, I would have if I could have! Hope you had a great birthday anyway! Lol, and don't worry, Kurama will get his butt into action next chappy!**

**Hate2LoveU: Believe me, it was more torturous not being able to write for so long hehe!**

**J0kEr: I know! I really hope this chapter made up for the wait!!**

**Kimonia: Love the name! I'm happy to hear that! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Starlet Angel: Thank you very much! It gives me such joy that you enjoy my fic! Thanks for waiting, and hope you liked this chapter!**

**Madmiko: Thanks for waiting! **

**Well, i think Yoko would most likely rather she hurt him than herself, hehe. And yup, Kaede was the good old voice of reason in that chapter! Lol! Ah, yes, that is Inuyasha's greatest flaw, his inability to see the difference in what he says, and what he MEANS! **

**Well, that's the thing. Kurama didn't know until Yoko decided to tell him- Yoko took over quickly in the bedroom, placing the plant under the pillow. Kurama was clueless until Yoko enlightened him- hence why he was so angry. As soon as he knew, he headed to agome's, though it was too late! Haha, I couldn't resist a little Inu x Kag scene. Though, after Rumiko-san's loveless last chapter, I was angry enough to go edit it out, and have Kurama blast about the hanyou's ass. Lol!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Chrystal-Hearts: Thanks!**

**Kyekye: I aim to please!**

**Squeefan: Yup, stupid dog breath lol!**

**Sesshomari: You'll find out next chappy! Poor Kurama-kun, indeed!**

**MillicentHellix: Your wish is my command, tehee!**

* * *

**-FF-**

**Only Me Not U: Yup, but I had to edit it. Yes, all in due time! You can see the number of reviews at the top of the story.**

**KAWAII-CHAN: Please don't post a review in cap locks, because that is the equivalent to shouting. I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. And an author holds the right to re-upload any chapter, any time. **

**Oribe Junpei: Wow, thanks for so many reviews! I'll reply to them all here! **

**Ahh, I started writing it Kayko because I didn't want people to mix up 'Keiko' with 'Kikyo', for those who were unfamiliar with the different fandoms. But then I changed it.**

**And ooops, my sources must have been wrong with the moshi! Sorry, I've always replied this way. Besides, ff is the only site yet to do that. When all my sites do it, maybe I'll consider it.**

**Knifethrower: Thanks very much! Your reviews were all lovely!**

**COAIM: Thanks!**

**Punkey-Monkey: Thanks for all your reviews, hope you enjoyed the rest! Haha, well you don't know that yet! Haha, yes, I wouldn't mind...**

**MIMI: Thanks! Hope you liked the update!**

**Brianna: Because I have commitments lol. This chappy will make up for it!**

**Nunya: Yes, I had to edit it :)**

**Me Not U: Hehe, sorry!**

**AnimeLuvR789: I hope this revives you!**

**Sessho'sMami: As soon as they fit into the story hehe.**

**Yoko'sSweetLovR: Love the name! Hehe hope this keeps away the knife!!**

**Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You: Lol, I'm sorry for the wait! Hope you liked!**

**DragonPrincess89: Waiting makes it sweeter, neh?**

**Fire-Fox-Fairy: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Mysticalgrl11: Thank you, that's such an honour!**

**PowerfulMind: Find out next chappy! Thanks!**

**Kagome Yuki Niwa: Hehe, I am quite the wench! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kittyb78: I know! But thanks!**

**Winter-in-summer19: Thanks for reviewing!**

**S.T.Nickolian: I'm sorry to hear that! And oops, will edit laters! Hehe, he has been known for his crap timing, neh? Kurama will feature next chappy, never fear!**

**Kandy123654: Kurama will be in the next chappy! Thanks!**

**Oh Brother: Hehe, I love everyone's reactions to last chapter, but yours was really good! Tehee! No worries, I hate computers sometimes! And I hope you got better quickly, I'm good at picking up colds too! Ah yes, I do love that Koumori hehe! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Dark Inu Fan: You could say that! We'll see next chapter!**

**Babaksmiles: Thanks! Your review was so nice!! I really hope you continue to like this story! Thank you!**

**Vineyard: That's exactly how I want you to be! I'm glad my story is making you experience these emotions tehee! Thanks!**

**Kagome Minamino xox: Hehe, each to their own! Bet you liked this chapter better!**

**Peter Pan: I don't know any two lettered swear words. Go figure!**

**Inulover: Thank you for understanding! And sorry, I can't promise lemons just yet! Limes a plenty though!! And thanks once again!**

**Lady of lovers: Aww! Thanks!**

**Demonic Cho: Hehe, my endings tend to be mean! Thanks!**

**XiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears: Poor pet, neh! And thanks.**

**IceDevine: Thanks very much! Hehe, that woulda been good! Ahh, well we might never know!!**

**clara: I'm glad I've got you thinking! Thanks!**

**Cowgirlkitten2000: Haha, I think I woulda too! Hmm, true...**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Hehe. And damn right!**

**Sapphy-chan: Hehe, i enjoyed writing it! And thanks!**

**Satsukifujin: Thanks very much!**

**Briasa: Thanks!**

**Sarayuy06: I'm so glad to hear that, there's nothing better when that happens! Haha, love shape sounds good! Oft, I had enough of him in "The Stolen Youth of Rin!" (My other fic, check it out hehe!)**

**HaydenBlossom: Sorry!**

**Kitsunegirl48: Thanks so much! I will do my best!**

**Drownedbywill2fly: Hehe, thanks! I say mou all the time too hehe!**

**Xxbleeding black rosesXx: Thanks so much, that's so kind. No caps next time though please, it's intimating lol!**

**Starmoongoddess: I'm glad you think so! Thanks!**

**Lovelywitch: Ah, we'll see! Lol, thanks for the review.**

**Inulover: Thanks for being patient!**

**Daniel: Don't want to post my reply here, you've got it anyway tehee. But thanks again for your great review!!**

**burnt miko: Thanks, and thanks for waiting!**

**Lo: Done and done! Thanks!**

* * *

**Sorry for shortness of reviews, and at time, lack of coherency. I'm pretty tired! Hope you all liked chapter 29, and chapter 30 will come as soon as I come back, all inspired from Japan!**

**Love you all dearly!**


	31. Death Threats

**I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own the opinion that the best bishounen are all red haired, and have names beginning with K- Kurama, Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) and Kaoru (Ouran High Host Club).**

**Maybe its a Scottish thing?**

**Kon'ichiwa, minna! I've been very busy with birthdays, work and life in general, and am only getting around to writing this chapter now. Japan was amazing!! Words can't even describe how much I loved it. I'm going back as soon as possible!!**

**I've also got a new addiction- Rurouni Kenshin! Honestly, I need to stop reading all this shounen! Hehe.**

**Okay, so the plan is ten more chapters!! However, with my fickle muse and tendency to wander away from my plot line in favour of some kitsune/avatar limeade, we made never get to the end!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kira, the 400th reviewer on MediaMiner! Her requested scene was with Kagome and Kurama confronting the fangirls. I hope you enjoy, Kira!**

**For you chance to get your own scene written, listen up! The 500th reviewer at Media Miner. org and the 500th reviewer at Fan Fiction. net will be able to request an out take of Not the Only One-anything, with any characters- apart from lemons! So, gambate!**

_Know the lingo!:_

_Shikon no tama: Jewel of four souls_

_Chikushou: shit/ dammit_

_nani: what_

_baka: idiot_

_Aa: ok (mainly masculine)_

_arigato: thanks_

_haori: kimono jacket_

_gomen nasai: forgive me_

_gomen: sorry_

_kitsune: fox_

_Jagan: third eye_

_hakama: pleated pants_

_iya: no_

_hai:yes_

_onna: woman_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Death Threats**

"Is this it?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly, as they crowded around the miko, bruised and battered. The hanyou's fringe was slick with blood and stuck uncomfortably to his forehead, but he couldn't care less. His eyes were concentrated on Kagome, as she fused the most recent efforts of their shard hunt together with the shikon no tama. White light bathed the warriors, highlighting the anticipation etched on their faces.

Kagome felt it first, the deep yet narrow ridge that flawed the small sphere cupped in her hand.

"Chikushou!" Inuyasha rasped, punching the ground, causing the earth to shudder under his wake, "I was sure we'd done it this time!"

"There can't be much left," Sango interjected hopefully, peering at the jewel in the miko's hands, "Two more, at the most!"

The hanyou didn't reply. It had taken them three whole days just to find another piece; though it had been larger than most, and he had been so sure their journey was complete...

_We've wasted three days on one shard, and we've got a possible two more to get before the shikon is complete..._

_Kikyo said we had one week...six days have past since then..._

* * *

"Neh, Inuyasha, what's wrong? We're not that far away!" Kagome's teasing tone snapped the hanyou out of his gloomy thoughts, but not for long. Upon seeing her smiling face, with her twinkling, playful eyes, the hanyou felt his heart clench.

"Right," Inuyasha agreed hollowly. "Wench, why don't you take this chance to go home? We've been shard hunting quite a lot recently..."

The hanyou's voice faded away, and he diverted his eyes, hoping that Kagome would, for once, just agree...

"Nani??"

_Then again, maybe not..._

Even Sango and Miroku couldn't believe what they were hearing. Shippo burst into hysterics, gnawing on the hanyou's ears as he panted, "Did that youkai hit your head, baka? Since when do you let Kagome go home voluntarily?"

"Shut up, runt!" Inuyasha growled, flinging the kit to the forest floor. He glared at Sango and Miroku, who quickly closed their mouths and applied bemused expressions.

"Well?" Inuyasha turned his piercing eyes to the stunned and also open mouthed miko. "So I'll take it you don't want to go home?"

"O-of course I do!" Kagome blinked rapidly, before clasping her hands together and smiling. "Arigato, Inuyasha!"

The hanyou snorted, offering his back while the lead weight in his shoulders eased a little. As long as Kagome wasn't in his time, Kikyo wouldn't be able to touch her...

* * *

The miko beamed against the warmth of the hanyou's back.

_Inuyasha has been acting a little differently since the kiss,_ _but this is completely out of character!_

_How nice it'll be to get a bath and sleep in my own bed, without worrying about a certain hanyou!_

"Neh, Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly- despite the high winds whipping around them due to Inuyasha's speed, there was no doubt the hanyou would hear her- "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Aa," Inuyasha grunted, holding on tighter to the miko as they neared the well, "There's no point in tiring yourself out, when there's only a few left, right?"

The hanyou cleared his throat, and Kagome knew he was going to say something important.

"We've been hunting for these shards for years now, and I think we'll all be relieved when it's over...but, in the end, I didn't mind..." Inuyasha voice lowered to a hushed tone, "Because it meant I was with you, Kagome..."

There was no sound but the path Inuyasha cut through the air, and the pound of his feet on the undergrowth. Kagome pressed closer to the hanyou's back, and squeezed his shoulder gently with a smile. "Me too, Inuyasha..."

* * *

"So, how long have I got?" Kagome asked cheerfully as she opened the well doors, allowing bright sunshine to filter into the darkness. Inuyasha didn't move from the lip of the well, choosing his words carefully.

"Kagome...just stay here until I come and get you,"

"Nani?" The miko spun around, to Inuyasha's dismay.

"What do you mean, 'nani'?" the hayou growled, "Usually you bitch about how little time you get! You wanna get some rest or not?"

Kagome frowned, her hands on her hips. "I am not 'bitching'! I just find it strange you aren't setting a limit like usual!"

_Limit...time limits..._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stalked over to the miko with fire in his eyes, "You don't return to the past, got it? Wait for me to come and get you! You understand?"

The miko's frown deepened, but disappeared completely when the hanyou pulled her into one of his rare, yet magical hugs. His chest was so huge, and his arms so strong, Kagome felt like she could disappear into them. The long sleeves of his red haori draped around her, and the miko inhaled deeply. Fresh pine and rain. And dirt. That was what Inuyasha smelt of.

Kagome treasured Inuyasha's hugs, because for that small moment, when his arms were around her, there was nothing in the world but the two of them. The rough material of the haori scratched the miko's cheek; his white hair mingled with her dark tresses; she was surrounded by everything him, and he was all that mattered. When Inuyasha let go, Kagome had to let go of the illusion- she was thrust blinking and alone into the real world.

"Remember- wait for me to come".

And he was gone.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, restless. Her family were surprised to see her back, and even more so when the schoolgirl explained what the hanyou had said.

"Well, Kagome-chan, you should rest while you can!" Mama Higarashi had smiled, "I'll make udon tonight!"

"Mou..." the miko sighed, half lying on her bed, her legs extended in front of her, "This just feels weird..."

_Maybe I should rest though..._

Kagome crawled over to her pillow, burying her nose into the familiar...

"What is that?" The miko sneezed, three times in a row. She lifted her pillow up to inspect it, but her eyes fell to the remaining pillow. Or rather, the little pressed flower that lay on top of it.

"What the..." Kagome picked it up carefully, twirling it around in her fingers.

_That smell...from the other night, when I had that dream..._

The miko rubbed her temple, staring at the flower. Then, she heard the phone ring.

"Kagome, for you!"

"Who is it?" the miko shouted back, sniffing the flower again and wrinkling her nose. It was a bit off now, sickly sweet.

"Kurama-kun!"

Kagome dropped the flower.

* * *

"I can only offer my most sincere apologies, Kagome," the red head said as he handed the miko some green tea. The schoolgirl had asked him what the hell was going on, but he had preferred to explain face to face.

"I must admit, as much as it irks me, I have no memory of slipping the aphrodisiac under your pillow...Yoko must have planted it, pardon the pun,"

The miko sipped her tea, cupping the olive green china mug to her chest.

"An aphrodisiac, huh..."

"Hai," Kurama nodded, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "Manipulated with his ki, so that not only would you be...sensitive to certain dreams, but your dreams would be of him...of us..."

The miko nodded, looking up into the avatar's bright green eyes, unable to put a finger on the slight distance between them. Had it been so long since they had been together?

"So that's what the dream was..."

The avatar's jaw clenched, and Kagome saw a slight vein at the right side of his forehead pulse, before he smoothed his expression.

The miko bit her lip. _Still, I can't be sure who my dream lover was..._

"Wait a minute, Kurama-kun! Why didn't you phone me, or let me know about the plant?"

This time, the avatar's mask well and truly slipped. His eyes fell to the cup in his own hands, and he traced the rim carefully. "I did...try...to warn you. But...it was rather too late..."

The miko blinked. _Too late?_

"You mean I was already asleep? You could have woke me, Kurama-kun..."

The avatar's small chuckle made Kagome freeze. "I believe Inuyasha beat me to that, Kagome..."

There was silence for a moment.

"Oh!" The miko's face flooded scarlet, and she put her mug on the coffee table quickly. Her hands flew to her face, covering her eyes. "Kurama-kun...you saw-!"

"Quite..." the avatar raised his eyes, his face blank again. "Don't worry Kagome, I hold no ill feelings...you never deluded me where your affections with Inuyasha lay..."

"Gomen nasai,gomen nasai!" Kagome had already began to chant, ducking her head to the coffee table, "That you should have seen that, Kurama-kun...I don't know what happened, one moment I was dreaming, and then Inuyasha was there, and..."

"Kagome, Kagome!" Kurama got up, crossing to sit beside the miko on her couch, "Please don't apologise..."

The avatar held her face with his two hands, and touched her forehead with his.

"I know how you feel about Inuyasha, and I know I should wish the best for you two... but the fact is, jealously had taken such a deep root in my soul..." Kurama sighed, "But Kagome, know this...I only want for you to be happy!"

"Kurama-kun..." Kagome fought back the tears, "Things between Inuyasha and I...haven't really changed. He had been kinder, certainly...I mean, he's letting me stay at home to rest, and he doesn't want me to return until he comes for me..."

"Is that so?" Kurama shut his eyes, wanting the hide his emotions from the miko.

_So, Inuyasha, you've finally realised how much danger Kagome is in..._

"Well, I think Inuyasha is right for once," the avatar smiled sweetly, "Take some time to relax, you certainly deserve it,"

"Hmm..." Kagome half-agreed. _Now Kurama is acting strange as well!_

"Are you hungry?" Kurama asked, suddenly getting up, and retreating to the safety of the kitchen counter. _It's been a while since I've been that close to her..._

"I'm fine, thanks. Mama's making udon for dinner!"

"I see. Well, I hope you don't mind if I rustle something up. I'm quite hungry, and Hiei's popping in later."

"Oh, how is he?" Kagome asked, watching idly as the avatar skimmed through his cupboards, hauling out pots and pans.

"Well, today is his full ice day- remember I told you about his hybrid cycles before? So he's pretty good natured at the moment. He just went out to get ice cream,"

Kagome giggled. "Hiei, good natured. This I have to see!"

Kurama smiled in agreement, firing up the hob and emptying a packet of something spicy smelling into a pan.

* * *

The miko was happy enough just to watch Kurama. His apartment was such a soothing place- one would never be able to tell that the owner's body was in conflict with a feisty kitsune...

_Speaking of which..._

"Neh, Kurama-kun, in the past, what is Yoko doing? He said he had a reputation to rebuild...I can only imagine how he's accomplishing that..."

"I've been busy with college work, to be honest, Kagome, I haven't really been keeping tabs on Yoko..."

The miko blinked. "Oh...then, do you not know? What happened?"

Kurama looked up at Kagome's tone. "Kagome, what do you mean, 'what happened'?"

The avatar left his cooking and knelt down at the couch beside the miko. Immediately, he winced as if in pain, and his eyes grew large.

"Kurama-kun!"

The avatar fell forwards, not before Kagome saw his eyes- jumping between green and gold. He was twisting and twitching, and Kagome quickly sunk onto the carpet beside him. She shook him as though to bring him back to reality, pleading with him, "Kurama-kun, Kurama-kun! Wake up!"

But the avatar continued to shake, and Kagome could only hold him close, running her hands through his hair and murmuring soft words.

* * *

It lasted only ten minutes, but the sweat was lashing from both Kagome and Kurama. The miko had been too terrified to leave the kitsune avatar for help, and besides, she doubted there was anything that could be done.

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome gasped with relief, as the shaking finally stopped and the avatar sat up, though shakily.

"G-gomen..." Kurama whispered, his eyes still closed, his fringe low about his face.

"Watching you in the past was getting too distracting, so I've been blocking Yoko's memories out...I should have realised when he agreed so readily that he'd done something wrong..."

Kagome stroked the avatar's scarlet locks soothingly, and cupped his cheek.

"Kurama-kun, you have nothing to apologise for. Yoko apologised to me enough, and I forgave him! Plus, it's in the past neh?"

Kurama looked up at the miko's smiling face, and shook his head in wonder.

"Kagome, you are too forgiving, do you know that? I'm starting to think we put you in more danger than Inuyasha does!"  
Kagome giggled, burrowing under Kurama's chin and snuggling into his chest.

"Neh, life would be boring without facing mortal peril every now and then!"

"Huh," The redhead replied, pulling Kagome into his lap and nuzzling into her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. "That you can treat this so lightly, Kagome..."

"Shh, now," the miko murmured, happy to be hugged warmly. She knew Kurama-kun wouldn't let go if she didn't want him to.

"Ahem," A voice caused the pair to freeze, looking up quickly at the direction of the intruder's voice.

"Hiei-san!" Kagome beamed, while Kurama got to his feet, helping the miko up. The little hybrid youkai looked at the pair questioningly, his eyebrow quirked. He held up a blue, plastic carrier bag. "I got ice cream."

* * *

_Well, this is strange..._

Kagome observed Hiei quietly as he set about putting the ice cream in the freezer. He was scowling, but it wasn't his usual I-want-to-kill-something scowl, it was almost...cute.

Kurama swallowed a smile as Hiei banged the freezer door shut. The little youkai had wanted his ice cream first, but Kurama had explained he was making them something to eat before.

"I guess I better go, Kurama-kun," Kagome spoke up, as the avatar began to set the table for two, "My mama will be making my dinner,"

"Hai, hai," Kurama put down the cutlery, and looked about for his jacket, "I'll walk you home,"

"Iya!" the miko protested, "There's no need, besides, your food will get cold..."

"It's curry, I can heat it back up," Kurama smiled. "Hiei, I won't be long!"

"Hn. You know if I'm left alone, there won't be ice cream for dessert,"

Kagome giggled, and she bowed quickly as she said her goodbye. "Gomen I couldn't stay longer, Hiei-san,"

Hiei shrugged, and gave the girl a nod, and the slight hint of a smile.

* * *

"That was good," Hiei remarked, after he had demolished Kurama's curry. "I almost wish I'd waited to eat this first,"

"Really?" the avatar chuckled, running his fork over his remains, "I couldn't taste it much..."

Hiei accepted Kurama's plate silently, wishing he could use a spark of his fire ki to reheat the meat. Sighing, he dug in, waiting for the avatar to spill whatever was weighing on his mind. Kurama made a steeple with his fingers, pressing the tips together as he tried to collect his thoughts. Hiei continued to eat. He grabbed the pepper, coating the food with a generous amount. He could only enjoy hot and spicy food on his full ice day- every other day it was too unbearable, plus it would spark the fire ki in his system.

"Kagome was captured by Yoko's bandits." Kurama was direct to the point with Hiei. There was no buttering things over when it came to the kitsune avatar and jagan master.

Hiei looked up, his ruby eyes showing interest. "Was that Yoko's intention?"

"Iya...he even apologised..." Kurama traced his lip thoughtfully. "He told Kagome he loved her."

That greatly interested Hiei. "The kitsune was intoxicated?"

Kurama smiled. "Hai, but not with alcohol. You would think I would be happy...but I more torn than ever. Yoko doesn't care about the problems he is causing, concerning the hanyou. Meanwhile, Inuyasha has actually made a move, something Kagome has been waiting on, for years..."

The avatar eased his head into his hands, closing his eyes. "Whereas I...I can't even kiss her goodnight, after seeing what I saw..."

Hiei pushed his plate aside, leaning his elbows on the table. He yanked a lock of the kitsune's scarlet hair. He hated talking to the top of someone's head. Kurama jerked up, his eyes muddled a muddy green.

"Get a grip, kitsune," Hiei remarked. "This onna, this miko...it can't work out between you. She has her destiny, and you have yours. Our types and hers aren't supposed to mix,"

"But Hiei!" Kurama gasped, deeply hurt by his friend's words, "You know I don't care about things like that! And I can't help how I feel about her! I can't get rid of these feelings...this pain, I've never felt anything like it before..."

Hiei tilted his head, examining the kitsune. The spark that had been in his eyes while the miko had been in the apartment was gone. Kurama's shoulders were slumped, his lips no more than a fine line. Even his hair seemed less vibrant.

"After all the battles...all the near death experiences...everything concerning your human mother..you're telling me you're hurting more?"

"Hiei..." Kurama blinked at the softness of the youkai's tones, despite his words. The red eyes, so usually cold, were warm and concerned.

"Don't be weak, Kurama," Hiei whispered, as he fastened his cape. He approached the window, and the avatar got to his feet unsteadily, "Wait, Hiei-"

"I can't stand you when you're weak, Kurama..." the jagan master interrupted, before jumping out into the night.

* * *

Having disposed carefully of Yoko's plant, Kagome decided to turn in for an early night.

_At least when I'm running around the length and breadth of feudal Japan, I'm too busy to be tired._

Now, lying in her comfortable bed, Kagome felt her exhaustion catch up with her. She closed her eyes, and within moments, was instantly asleep.

* * *

It was cold...so cold. Kagome kept running through the snow, knowing if she stopped, it would all be over.

She could hear something behind her...it was gaining on her, fast.

_I have to keep going!_

The miko tumbled over a branch, concealed by the powdered snow. Her red hakama had caught, and she tried to pull free, the snow soaking through the material to her skin.

Tears began to fall down her face as she struggled to get back up, but she heard the slow crunch of footsteps and knew it was too late...

* * *

Kagome sprang up in bed with a gasp, the tears still spilling down her face. Red eyes pierced through the darkness, like red traffic lights in dark evening. A silver blade of a katana glimmered orange from the shrine's lamps outside.

The miko clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream. Hiei was positioned on her bed, the hilt of his katana ready to pierce through her chest.

"H-Hiei-san?" the miko choked. _I'm still dreaming?_

"You woke," the little youkai remarked, looking disappointed. He lowered the blade, looking the miko straight in the eye with no intention of explanation.

Kagome didn't want to make any sudden movements, so she slowly sat upright, keeping her eyes on the hybrid. Her heart was beating so loud, she knew he could hear it.

"Why?" She asked, trying to mask her utter confusion.

Hiei glanced back at her. Her gaze was unnerving, as was her composed face. Had she really faced death so many times it no longer upset her? The only indication of her fear was her beating heart.

_Her miko heart..._

"You've bewitched Kurama," Hiei stated. "You're causing him pain, and as he can't remove you from his life, I take it upon myself to do so,"

"I see..." Kagome swallowed painfully. "How do you know...?"

"He told me, though he didn't have to. The Jagan sees all."

As if to prove the fact, Hiei removed his bandanna, letting the white ribbon fall to the floor. His third eye gleamed threateningly in the dark.

_Again, she is composed. Just like him._

"I believe you. And I'm sorry, Hiei-san. I don't mean to cause Kurama pain...I really don't..."

Hiei frowned. "Do you love him?"

"N-nani?" Kagome gasped, twisting her hands together.

Hiei took once step closer, his eyes narrower. "It's a simple question, miko."

Kagome wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, and felt her body shake a little, though from fear or cold she wasn't sure. "I-I...I honestly don't know, Hiei-san..."

The swordsman sighed. "You ningen...especially you ningen onna- why do you always make things complicated?"

Hiei raised his sword, so that the tip was inches away from Kagome's throat.

"If you do not love him, then you should die. You're causing him pain and confusing him because you do not know yourself who you want,"

Kagome bit her lip, her eyes once more filling with tears.

"In other words, you are being selfish and inconsiderate to others. Kurama will continue to be confused by you, until you disappear from his life completely. It's the only way he'll be able to escape you, in his past and present."

"H-hai..." Kagome bowed her head, her hands fisted against her chest. "You're right, of course...I didn't realise how much Kurama-kun was suffering because of me..."

Hiei watched the miko carefully, in case she tried anything. His jagan couldn't see much in her mind, but chaos. She didn't raise her head. Her midnight hair fell unevenly over her face and chest as she leaned forwards, her frame shaking with her sobs. Hiei realised with a jolt she was actually waiting for him to kill her. The white flesh of the back of her neck was even exposed freely.

_Who is this onna?_

Suddenly, Hiei was racked with violent shivering. He raised his katana up, having to steady it with his other hand.

"Tell Kurama...gomen ne..." Kagome whispered.

"Chikushou!" Hiei gasped, and the katana slipped from his grasp. He was shuddering so hard it was like he was vibrating, and his legs collapsed from under him.

"Hiei-san?" Kagome peeked from under her curtain of hair, before quickly getting up and kneeling next to the writhing youkai.

_Oh no, this is just like what happened with Kurama-kun! But how can it be?_

"You're freezing, Hiei-san!" Kagome gasped, wincing from how cold the youkai's cheek was. The jagan blinked at her, before slowly closing, until Hiei's forehead was smooth.

"You need to heat up..." Kagome hauled the youkai up onto his feet. His eyes were all closed now, his mouth a tight grimace. "It'll be okay..." the miko whispered, lifting him with struggle into her bed.

_What's going on here? Even that time he was poisoned, he wasn't shaking like this!_

"Oh!" Kagome realised, as she tucked her blankets around the swordsman, "His full ice day! Is this how it finishes?"

The miko looked down at the youkai warily. He had stopped shaking so much now, and his breathing was coming more easily.

"Looks like you'll have to kill me another time, Hiei-san," Kagome murmured. She fetched her winter blanket from under her bed, before lying down on the bed beside Hiei. The only light in the room was the tiny crack on Hiei's forehead, the green pulse of the Jagan. The miko watched it sleepily for a while.

_What was it Kurama-kun said once? _

"_If Hiei really wanted to kill you, he wouldn't have warned you. You would be dead before you could even realise what he was doing."_

* * *

Kagome wasn't overly surprised when she woke up in the morning to find her bedroom deserted. She was tucked under her duvet, but there was little body heat in her bed.

_Hiei must have made it cold..._

Her window was open, too, and it had been raining outside. Kagome shivered, getting up to close the sash. Her joints were stiff, partly from sleeping in an awkward position, but also from lack of heat.

The miko sneezed just as her mama entered the room.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan!"

"O-ha-yo!" Kagome sneezed several times in a row, and her voice was scratchy when she answered.

"Neh, Kagome, you sound like you have a cold!"

"Great..." the miko muttered, massaging her throat, "Well, I need to stock up my first aid kit anyway, so I guess I'll go to the chemists."

* * *

It was a horrible day, with no sun in sight. Murky clouds swathed the sky, and Kagome donned her bright pink wellingtons, along with a black coat with a hood.

_Looks like the start of the rainy season..._

Though it rained constantly, there was a horrible humidity in the air. The miko trudged to the nearest chemist at her local shopping centre, busy with buyers trying to stay dry from the rain.

"Bandages, plasters...painkillers...what else?"

Kagome filled a basket in no time, grumbling a little at the cost of it all. Medicine was so expensive in her time...

The miko was just about to reach for some lip balm, having ran out recently, when her hand brushed another's. The manicured nails slightly scratched her, and Kagome automatically pulled back, apologising, "Ah, gomen ne..."

The girl's face was apologetic, then turned as though a white hot poker had been jabbed up her backside. "You!"

Kagome blinked, not recognising the girl at first because her hair was straight today, but the kohl-lined eyes prompted a memory.

_Oh great..._

"Watch what you're doing!" the girl snapped, grabbing the tube of lip balm Kagome had intentionally been ready to buy. The miko watched her stalk off to the till, where her trio of friends waited. The girl spoke animately, not trying to hide her voice about whom she was talking about, and Kagome fought down a blush of embarrassment.

_Immature bitch..._

The miko sulked around the aisle until the girls had left, in no mood for confrontation. She paid quickly and with a carrier bag in each hand, headed back into the rain.

* * *

The group of girls continued their chat among diet sodas and small packets of fries at the café opposite the shop.

"I mean, why? Shu-kun has such fashion sense, but her! First that...jumper! And now, those ridiculous boots!" Mugoi fumed and tore another piece of her burger off with her teeth. Rui knew she must be angry, as she'd never seen her friend eat so many calories in one go.

"They probably aren't even going out any more, Mu-chan!" Tasha, copying Mugoi's entire outfit today but in black, spoke up hopefully. "You know how down Minamino-san has been lately...maybe they broke up?"

"Argh! Why would he be down about losing her!" Mugoi clenched her fists, "I'm glad I scratched her! I hope it scars!"

"There she is!" the remaining girl, Megumi, nodded to the chemist's doorway that Kagome had just exited.

"Let's follow her," suggested Rui casually.

"Nani?" Tasha and Megumi exclaimed simultaneously. Rui never usually spoke out like that, and it was more unlike her to offer an idea of her own.

Mugoi looked at Rui with hidden interest. She acted as though she didn't know how much Rui was obsessed with Minamino, but in fact she knew all too well.

Rui stood up, crunching her burger wrapper into a ball. "Let's see what she's got to say about Minamino-san,"

"R-right!" Tasha said uncertainly, glancing at Mugoi's interested gaze and Rui's sudden confidence. She didn't want to be replaced as Mugoi's favourite, and second in command of their group.

"Let's catch her off guard!"

"Okay," Mugoi wiped the grease from her fingers with a napkin, dabbing at her mouth carefully.

"This could be fun."

* * *

Kagome cursed all the way home, choosing a short cut to get to the shrine quicker. She was soaked through, despite her choice of clothing, and her cold was getting worse.

As Japanese neighbourhoods are so closely knit together, with little space, the alleyways behind the houses were narrow, perhaps the breadth of two people. Kagome's mama had always forbidden the miko to travel home through these alleyways, but they were more sheltered and cut at least twenty minutes off the miko's journey.

It was darker however, and Kagome had to stop a few times to get a sense of direction.

_Mama was right, as usual..._

Kagome came to a crossroads, with three possible choices of alleyway to choose from. The apartment blocks were large and obtrusive, giving no help of direction for the miko. The rain found its way through this more open space, and Kagome stomped her feet in a temper, wishing she hadn't chose this way after all.

_Right, straight ahead, left? I have no clue!_

Everything looked different in the dim light. Kagome was sure if it was a bright day, she would be having no trouble at all.

Just when the miko thought things couldn't get worse, she heard the heavy tread of footsteps behind her. They echoed off the brick and concrete walls of the apartments, making the number of people hard to judge.

Kagome turned her head, expecting a gang of boys, or perhaps with her luck today, the Yakuza. The miko was relieved to make out four female bodies- but the feeling soon disappeared once she picked out the faces.

After all the fights in the past, Kagome was now used to making quick judgements on appearances alone.

_Far left- mousey girl. Most shy of group. Unlikely to fight, or speak._

_Second from left- Wants to please everyone. May or may not fight depending to majority._

_Second from right- Queen bitch. Big mouth but doesn't get hands dirty._

_Far right- the henchwoman. Once with the biggest build. No doubt has a knuckleduster or two._

* * *

"Oh dear, I hope you're not lost," Mugoi stepped out of line, drawing attention to herself,

"Poor Shuu-kun might get worried,"

"Thanks for the concern," Kagome simpered sarcastically, "I just stopped because I thought I heard some rats,"

Mugoi's smug look immediately disappeared, as she looked frantically at the ground. Kagome couldn't help but laugh, and she didn't cover it soon enough. Mugoi caught on, clenching her fists and taking another step forward.

"How dare you call us rats, you drowned little dog!"

_They obviously haven't seen Inuyasha wet...it's not exactly an insult..._

"Look, I know you're terribly jealous and all, but there's no need for bad name calling,"

Kagome sighed, readjusting her hood. "Why don't you all skip off home and play with your Barbies? Or with each other, that might be more realistic...

"Maybe we should give Shu-kun a Barbie doll!" Mugoi spat, her hands on her hips, "You know, to remind him what a real girl's body looks like!"

The group gave a catty giggle, and Kagome wished she hadn't put on her shapeless coat.

"That's okay, he knows what a real girl's body looks like," Kagome said innocently, "After all, he's seen mine..."

The miko turned around to walk off, but couldn't resist looking over her shoulder and adding one last comment, "He knows what it tastes like, too..."

Giving a little evil chuckle of her own, Kagome walked off, holding her head high. There was silence behind her, and she smiled triumphantly.

"Rui, stop it!"

"What are you doing??"

There were shocked gasps, and Kagome felt something hard hit her back. It was too fast, too unexpected, and it winded her, causing her to fall flat, her shopping spilling around her.

"Rui!!"

"No, leave her. She deserves it, the big mouthed bitch!"

Struggling to get up, but unable to see for her hood, Kagome felt a sharp kick into her side. She let out shocked gasp.

"Okay, that's enough. Come on,"

The miko tried to get up again, wincing more at the wet ground soaking through her skirt than anything else. The head fan girl was walking away with two others. To Kagome's shock, it was the girl she had pinned as the mousey girl who stood over her.

"Rui! Come on!"

_This is the girl who attacked me??_

Kagome glared at the girl, but realised immediately this was a bad idea. The girl's small eyes narrowed further, and bled crimson. The miko gasped. "What the hell?"

The girl raised her arm, and Kagome saw with horror her nails had elongated to triple their length.

"How dare you talk about Minamino-san like that!" Rui hissed, launching forward to swipe. Kagome gasped, tumbling to the side, as Rui's new talons sunk into the earth.

* * *

"Mugoi, shouldn't we get Rui...?"

The leader of their group didn't even glance back, smirking. "Unrequited love is a powerful thing. Let Rui have her moment."

"What are you?" Kagome yelled, twisting out the way in the nick of time. Rui gave a gargled, unhuman growl, and caught the miko's shoulder, ripping straight through her coat and clothes to the skin.

"Aiii!" Kagome squealed, kicking out, and catching Rui in the gut. The girl didn't flinch, instead caught Kagome's leg and twisted it. The miko heard a crack and she screamed, falling in heap to the ground.

"You die," Rui said simply, raising her talons high in the air. Kagome looked up blearily through the pain, noticing for the first time a glint at the top of the girl's ear. It was bronzed coloured and scaly, and to the miko's disgust, went into the ear.

_That's no earring...it's a insect! A parasite must be controlling her!_

Kagome dived to the side, wincing as her leg gave a jolt of pain. _I can't use my miko powers on a human...how am I going to win?_

* * *

**I know, not a long chapter. But essential! A lot of things were covered in this chapter, I'm exhausted by it!**

**Arigato as always to you reviewers!**

* * *

**-MM-**

**ChibiRin: Hehe. I guess he's a male after all, and we all know they aren't perfect! Aww, I can't promise! Though I can tell you my next fic will be a straight Kagome x Yoko! Hehe!**

**Crystal-Hearts: Hope you liked this one too!**

**Hate2LoveU: Thanks! I'm glad you returned to read! As you saw, he does hehe!**

**Black Wolf Princess: I'm happy to be back. And also happy you came back to read!**

**Purp1ebabe: Glad you liked, and hope you liked this chapter!**

**Kitsuneangel88: I'm so glad you think so! And I'm so happy I cheered you up! Thank you...so much!**

**Rainstorm61879NSI: Thanks for pointing that out, I will amend it soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Princess of dobermans: Hehe, your review made me giggle! Hope you liked Kurama's reaction!**

**Sam56: Thanks for the reviews! But hey got a little action lol!**

**SknFS: I like to surprise my readers hehe! Oh I know, and his tail!!**

**yusukekuramasgirl: Thank you, I enjoyed writing that part! Thanks for reviewing!**

**WhiteDemoness11: I'm glad you seemed to pick up on all the important points in the chapter! Sometimes I worry I write only the way I think, and no one else will get it! But your review made me realise others can! Thank you!**

**Beckyducky: Thanks, becky-chan! And I'm glad the emotions were portrayed well! And yay! The I love you scene was hard to write, and I'm so glad I got it right!! And thank you very much! I loved Japan, and I'm so glad about my exams!! Hehe, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Kyekye: Thank you!**

* * *

**-FF-**

**PowerfulMind: Yes, I think I would have too! I'm glad. Thank you!**

**Cherry-Blossom-Love: I was going to drag it out a bit, but I have a plan to stick to (hehe) and I really want to go with it. I'm glad you liked the drama! Thank you!**

**LadyDV011: That was the idea! Glad you liked!**

**XO-bunniehunnie-XO: No problem, thanks for reviewing!**

**Gemini's sorrow: Thank you! I liked writing it!**

**DeathNoteMaker: It's so lovely to be appreciated hehe! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Ah, Twilight Zone is the home of my muse! Hehe!**

**Wings of tears: That makes me so happy to hear that! I hope you liked this chapter! Wow, 110/100? That's great!!**

**Dark Inu Fan: I had lots of fun! (Hands Dark Inu a golden temple shrine charm) How many indeed? That scene sparked the inspiration for my next fic, I loved it so much! It was a terrible time indeed! And to think it still happens in the world! Thank you!**

**LeSinner: Thank you! That makes me so happy! Oh don't worry, he'll be back!**

**Kaiwren: Oh, I couldn't have let him off for what he did! I know, I nearly deleted it 'cos it was so bad, but I needed a line to make Kagome crack up hehe! Thank you!**

**Sonyita: Thank you so much! Hehe, are you Spanish per chance? (I had Spanish friends who always said jajajaja!)**

**lady of lovers: Thank you!**

**L'Amant de Minuit de Gaara: What a cool pen name! Thank you for the rant, it really touched me! Part of the reason I started this fic was because I was so frustrated at the lack of good stories in the IY/YYH fanbase, so I understand why you would stop reading! But that my story interested you once again, makes my heart swell! Thank you so much!**

**XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx: No problem! And thank you so much! Well, when there's a will, there's a way! There's no enough original stories out there for IY/YYH, you should give it a try! Hehe, thank you, I'm sure you'll go one day!**

**Sakura: Yay! Happy Birthday indeed! Hehe, I do tend to never stick to the one pairing in this fic! Thank you! And yup, flower power rocks!**

**Aigle: Hehe! Then your review was the cream on the pie, because it was also sweet! Thank you!**

**Kagome8888: Hehe, thank you, I did. I realise how long it must have been- I'm as impatient as anyone, and can't stand long updates! I can only apologise, and thank you for continuing to read. Hopefully I should be updating more regularly! I'm glad you're enjoying this crossover! And thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Mia1837: Hehe, aww! Thank you, I'm glad it touched you so much!**

**Nocturnal Smile: Wow, thanks so much! I hope you liked this chappy!**

**COAIM -bBMTI-: Thank you! I am such a soppy romantic hehe!**

**Dashawnna: That's a shame. Maybe you can explain why the next time. **

**XiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears: It was hard to write, also! Don't we wish there were real Yokos in the world! (Drool!) Hehe thanks!**

**S.T.Nickolian: Haha, Kurama would make such a good emo! Yay! And hope you enjoyed!**

**Passionate Crow Rat: Wow, long chappy, thank you! I'm glad to be back, thanks! Oh I know, it's so hard to get a good Kag x Yoko! **

**Ah that's a thought! Sadly it wouldn't work, because Kurama's body will be affected by the spell, no matter what he changes into! Good thought though!**

**Hehe, so cute! I promise I never will give up! You can sue me if I do (for the money I don't have at the moment lol!)**

**Well, you're right I can't give anything away. But don't fear- there will be more drama and sadness, but I always have happy endings!!**

**Thank you, it's so lovely to have a dedicated fan! Yours has definitely been my most fvourite review this chapter! Don't worry, there will be more lime with Yoko, and even a (shhh!) lemon!!**

**Haha, everyone thinks Kurama's going emo! Don't worry, he'll pull it together!**

**Thanks so much!**

**MoonsDaughterLuv: Hehe, sorry for the wait!**

**Hermonie: Thank you so much!**

**Inulover: Hehe , thanks! No of course I wouldn't take that long again! Thank you I did!**

**Oreoxlove4ever: Cute name! Thanks!**

**Bloodcherry: Hehe, thanks. I really wasn't sure how that scene would go down, and its one of my favourites! Oh my goodness, you're right! She's Kasumi reincarnated! (falls over) Wow, that's pretty cool lol! Thanks!**

**Shimmer of Grey: Oh I know! I loved it, and I miss it so much!**

**Saiaren-nightblossom: Thank you, that is the highest possible compliment I can receive! These manga/anime inspire me, and I'm so glad I have inspired you in turn! I love drawing (though I'm not very good!) I wish you best of luck with your work! Thank you for such a lovely review, I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!**

**Michelle: Thank you so much! Don't worry, only 9 chapters until conclusion!**

**LadySorrow1121: Haha, well at least you know this is in progress and not hiatus! Lol, I'm sure you'll get to go one day!**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle: Thank you!**

**ShadowSilverMixVixen: Cute name! Thanks so much!**

**Burnt miko: Just kissed lol! Panic over! I think depressed is a bit strong...but don't be suspicious! Thanks!**

**Aac: Thank you! And aaah, I can't say!**

**Cowgirlkitten2000: Thanks!**

**Futilelives: Thank you! I know I have errors and I apologise, these will be ironed out when I have time! I just can't trust a beta at the moment! No, English is my first language. I know Spanish and I'm working on Japanese! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed! And let me know if you find any more errors!**

**Magix234: Same, Kikyo isn't that bad, but she makes a good scapegoat! And both i think, hehe! I know, that was rather ironic lol! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Evilanimeprincess121: Thank you!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: If only all males were as pleasing!**

* * *

**-IL-**

**Angel Selene: Thank you!**

**Swasdiva: Hehe! That's handy!**

**I'm glad you reacted like that! My aim was to kinda get everyone pissed at Yoko, because for quite a while I've been building him up from some bandit who was after the shikon, to a kitsune who hated humans, and finally into someone else in love with Kagome! But I wanted to take a step back, and remind the readers of Yoko's true nature- the leader of bandits, someone who profits from humans. I think that scene was really important, not only in opening Kagome's eyes, but also for Yoko to come to term with his feelings. I'm glad you liked the end result!**

**You've got it bang on there- I've also been in that position, and I think it's one of the most heart breaking things in the world. After everything that's happened between the miko and hanyou, Kagome got her kiss- but now she's got Kurama and Yoko too, and suddenly things are even more complicated (mwahaha, i love it!). **

**The fact is, I like to think that if you strip away the magical aspects of this story, the anime-ness of it all, it is a typical teenage situation. A girl in love with a close friend, who has someone on the sidelines. Then she acquires some love interests, and things get confusing! **

**I'm glad you still feel in touch with the fic! I try to squeeze as much of my own emotion onto the page as possible, and its great when it gets across!**

**Thanks again for another touching and inspiring review!**

* * *

**MM , what's happening? The Fan Fiction fans wrote about triple the reviews you guys did! Hehe, I guess you're out enjoying summer rather than in reading fan fiction! (Grumbles about Scottish weather...)**

**So, I forgot to mention last chapter about how the whole Kagome-captured-by-Yoko's-bandits scene inspired my next fic! Yup, that's really sad, ain't it, when your own fic is inspiring other ideas? Anywhos, it's a straight Yoko x Kagome ("Nani? You're telling us the pairing for once??") and so far has about twenty chapters! But I'll be writing a few small fics of other anime, just to wind down before gearing up for another long haul fic!**

**Anyway, look out for it! It will be called _Chained To You_, and the prologue will appear once this fic is finished. Nine chapters to go, minna! Thanks for sticking with Not the Only One, and please continue to do so! Until next time!**


	32. Part 1

**Kon'ichiwa, minna-san! Yes, I'm actually back! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**I didn't expect it to be this long to the next update- gomen! But I've been swamped with University stuff, plus the socialising that comes with it! I know I've been away for many months, but this time it actually wasn't planned; I've really just struggled to find any spare time to write! So, gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!!**

**Nothing much else to report! My newest addiction is Shugo Chara! (I know, shojou for once! Hehe) Oh, and if your looking for a great Inu/Kag to read, try Fade and Flare by Pinku- I read it for four hours straight, it's fantastic! ****.org/fanfic/view_/76900**

**Any Twilighters out there?? I've been a fan of the books for ages, and finally got to see the film; OMG, it was amazing! Can't wait til New Moon!**

**NOTE ON LAST CHAPTER: I got a few reviews concerning Kagome and the parasite that's possessing Rui. I guess I should have mentioned, I'm going with the model of the parasite that infected Kurama's step brother. (Episode 8, Season 4, Torn Between Identities). The parasite cannot be killed or forcibly removed, or the host (in this case Rui) will immediately die. I was going to bring this in at the start of the chapter anyway, but I wanted to straighten things out for those who didn't understand the terrible situation Kagome's now in! **

**Okay, on with the show!!**

_Know the lingo:_

_kami-sama: God_

_Eto: umm..._

_Arigato gozimasu: thanks very much_

_Moshi moshi: is someone there? (when answering phone)_

* * *

**Chapter 31 (part 1)**

There was no noise, save the sound of rain reverberating on the concrete walls surrounding them, and the heavy panting of the miko's breath.

Rui's crimson eyes reminded Kagome instantly of Hiei. _Why do so many people want to kill me? _

The miko dodged another swipe of the possessed girl's talons; luckily, the parasite seemed unused to manipulating a young female body, and was finding it difficult to manoeuvre the girl effectively.

_I'm a nice girl, aren't I?_

Kagome winced as blood dripped from the wound on her shoulder, onto the brown puddles of mud below. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the murky waters. Her eyes looked haunted. The miko shook her head, trying to think clearly.

_Sango spoke about parasites once; normal ones, not like the ones Naraku controlled. They attach to their host completely, for self preservation. If I purify it, or try to remove it, the girl will die...kami-sama help me..._

The miko readjusted her stance as she thought things through, balancing all her weight on her left leg, as her other was definitely fractured, if not broken.

_To think I only left the house with a cold..._

Bracing herself, Kagome decided to talk directly to the girl- "Look, I don't know who you are, but please calm down, before you do something you'll regret!"

Rui didn't take kindly to these words- her eyes grew darker, as dark as the miko's blood freely spilling to the ground. "Minamino-san!" she hissed, raising her talons, "Minamino-san!"

This time Kagome couldn't move out of the way. The deadly claws raked across her cheek, causing the time traveller to scream out in pain. The force lifted her off her feet, and the miko flew backwards, colliding against the concrete wall with a sickening crunch.

"You hurt Minamino-san!" The half girl, half parasite howled. Kagome tried to sit up, but her limbs were shuddering uncontrollably. "I...I didn't mean to..." she whispered, her voice cracking. Suddenly the miko slumped, both Rui and Hiei's words pounding in her head.

_I've hurt him...Kurama-kun...he's only ever been nice to me...and I've hurt him..._

* * *

Kagome could smell her blood- even taste the coppery tang on her lips. The possessed girl stood a few feet away, and in front of her a bloody, splattered trail led to the miko's slowly shutting down body. The sight of so much blood didn't help. The miko saw Rui inch closer, as her began to go fuzzy. Kagome was relatively calm for someone who was about to be mercilessly killed. A single tear leaked from her eye, running into the stream of blood from the cuts on her cheek.

_At least if I'm dead, Kurama-kun won't hurt any more..._

The parasite within Rui grinned gleefully. This miko had the shikon-no-tama; he could sense it! He was going to become the most powerful and famous youkai there ever had been! No more would he be laughed at or looked down on because of his species! Everyone would tremble at the name of...well, once he thought of a name!

The parasite extended its slimy, brown body; its beady eyes were fixated on the unconscious miko sprawled on the ground. How delicious her pure, untouched body would taste- even better now, marinated in her own blood. It was a shame she had died, because he could have controlled her, with the tama in tow, and all youkai would fear him forever!

"Now..." the parasite unravelled itself from its current host's internal organs- it had no use for the female now a miko had presented herself.

Usually a parasite could transfer itself from one being to the next in a matter of seconds- but it took only a nanosecond for the nameless youkai to disentangled itself from Rui; another nanosecond later, it was dismembered and scattered to the already blood stained ground.

"Vermin," spat the kitsune avatar, returning his rose whip to his hair. He barely cast a glance at his out cold classmate before he was on the ground, the miko in his arms.

"Kagome! Kagome!" he whispered, gently shaking her. She was freezing, her clothes soaked through with rain water, mud and and blood. Her body was limp, and her face pale, making the two gashes on her cheek stand out raspberry red. Breathing heavily, Kurama reached into his hair, taking out two seeds. One a powerful painkiller, the other an instant reviver. He administered the latter, powdering the seed onto the miko's tongue. He took off his brown leather jacket, draping it around her shoulders, and pulled Kagome onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her to generate some body heat. Her damp hair tickled his nose as he counted away the seconds.

Finally, the miko took a rasping breath, coughing and gasping back to conciousness. The kitsune sighed in relief, dabbing her cheek again with the bottom of his sweater. Upon removing the blood, the cuts looked even nastier, and Kurama knew he'd have to act quickly, or the miko's beautiful face would be scarred.

"K-Kurama-kun?" Kagome exhaled sharply, as soon as she opened her eyes. She blinked several times, before scrunching her forehead as the pain hit her.

"Here," Kurama handed her the next seed, which she swallowed instantly. "You have to stay concious Kagome, until I get you home and healed,"

"Got it," the miko winced, before looking back into the avatar's deep green eyes. "How did you...?"

Her answer was given in the tap of the necklace, the rose pendant which she so often forgot about.

"Ahh," she replied sheepishly. Kagome's eyes suddenly widened, catching glimpse of Rui over Kurama's shoulder.

"Oh my Kami, is she okay?"

"Eto..." the kitsune in all honesty, having completely forgotten about Rui in attending to Kagome. Now the miko managed to haul herself off Kurama's lap, and drag herself across the concrete to the fallen girl. Needless to say, the miko's tights were ruined, her denim skirt not faring much better.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" Kagome shook the girl's still frame frantically. _I didn't kill her, did I? I can't remember what happened, what I did..._

"She's just fainted," Kurama said, rather coldly.

"Oh, good," The miko let out a sigh. "Well, do you know where she lives? We need to get her home, she'll have caught a cold lying here. Oh, and you'll need to modify her memory...you can do that, right?"

Kagome caught the avatar's eyes, which were simply stunned.

"This girl...tried to kill you, Kagome..."

The miko frowned. "Hai...but she was possessed! It was a parasite!"

"I know," the avatar remarked, "I killed it...but Rui had completely given power to it. Her feelings of hatred for you were so strong that she wished you would die, and the parasite obliged,"

"Well..." Kagome looked down at 'Rui'. The girl was so peaceful now, her talons gone, her severe makeup smeared away by the rain. She was the plainest of the four girls she hung around with, and the youngest looking. Why did she hate Kagome so much?

_I guess her love for Kurama-kun is the strongest...for her, I must be Kikyo..._

That thought caused Kagome's heart to clench in pain. It hurt so much, she let out a gurgled gasp. Immediately concerned, Kurama jumped to his feet, resting his hands on Kagome's back.

"I'll wipe her memory of the fight. Then we'll drop her back at the shopping centre,"

"Wait..." the time traveller leaned over Rui again, pressing her palms to the girl's chest.

"Heal," she whispered, and felt the miko magic tingle through her fingertips. Kurama watched in further shock, as Kagome healed the black spot on Rui's soul. The miko sighed when she finished, noticing a smile appear on Rui's face. Kagome smiled in turn, before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

Kagome awoke as Kurama was carrying her up to the stairs to his apartment. He had a grim look on his face, and the miko touched his cheek. "You're angry at me?" she asked sadly, as he cradled her in one arm, turning the key in his lock.

"Hai," Kurama admitted, but kissed her unmarked cheek. "But I'm just relieved you're okay,"

"Thanks to you, again," Kagome smiled. The avatar set her down wordlessly on white leather couch, but Kagome immediately sprang up. The quickness made her head spin, and Kurama grabbed her elbows, pulling her to his chest.

"I'll dirty the leather," Kagome explained breathlessly. She was well too aware of her soaked and bloody appearance.

"Baka!" Kurama admonished, "Your health is more important than a couch!"

Kagome blinked- for a moment, the avatar had sounded like Yoko- indeed, a gold edge had appeared to his eyes.

"Ano...was Rui okay?"

Kurama clenched his jaw. "Hai- but Kagome, about today..."

"Can I shower?" Kagome interrupted quickly, looking away from his eyes, "It'll make me feel better, and probably waken me up,"

"What about your leg?" Kurama asked, still holding the miko upright, "I think it's fractured,"

"A bath then?" Kagome pleaded, knowing the kitsune had both in his bathroom.

"I'll go run it for you then," the avatar said, drawing three more seeds from his hair. He went to the sink and filled a clear glass with water, then pressed two of the seeds and the glass into the miko's hand. She still looked ill at ease on the couch. Suppressing a smile, Kurama ordered her to sit still, and drink the seeds down quickly. He began to create the paste from what Kagome recognised as the tsume seed, from its familiar aroma.

"Perhaps you should make a cream or something out of that for me, so I can just carry it in a tub and have it on me at all times," Kagome tried to joke lightly. The kitsune remained silent, dabbing the remaining blood from the miko's check carefully with a wet cloth, then applying the paste. He found an large square plaster from the bag of medical supplies Kagome had bought, and held the back of her head gently as he applied it. The miko looked at her grazed knees, pretending to be fascinated with her ripped, muddied and blood stained tights.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kagome sat naked in the bath, her cheeks flaming pink, though not because of the heat of the water. She had discovered that due to her leg, she couldn't actually get into the bath. Kurama had came to this conclusion himself while watching the bath run. While they both realised she would need help in, neither had wanted to bring up the subject. They tried strapping up her leg- but the miko still couldn't manage it. Finally, after five awkward minutes of standing with just the bathroom door between them, they spoke at the same time-

"I could close my eyes," "You could wear a blindfold,"

The avatar had laughed out loud at this. "Don't you trust me, Kagome?"

"Hai, but I don't trust Yoko,"

That was how Kurama had ended up wrapped one of his green sashes around his eyes- three times, on Kagome's insistence. However, it didn't detract from the fact that Kagome was utterly naked. "I should have keep my clothes on, then taken them off when I got into the bath," she grumbled. Kurama couldn't help but laughed good naturally. In this situation, it was hard to stay mad at the miko.

"Then we'd still be in this position when you were coming out," he reminded her. Kagome finally opened the door to let him in. She held his hands to lead him in, so he wouldn't bump into the mirrored cabinet, or the walk in shower, or the sink, or the toilet.

"You're sure you can't see me?" Kagome asked warily.

"Kitsune promise," Kurama said automatically. The miko rolled her eyes, leading him to the side of the bath.

"Okay," Kagome placed the avatar's hands on her hips, unable to withhold her blush, "Just lift me up, and over the side, then hold onto me so I don't fall over,"

Kurama nodded. He did as the miko asked, successfully aiding her into the bath. "Right, I'm going to sit down slowly, just keep holding on..."

Kagome sighed with relief as she managed to sit down, by kneeling on her good leg then collapsing onto her behind. "Great- but...ano...Kurama-kun, how are you going to get out?"

"Eto..." The avatar frowned. "What if I turn around, and take my blindfold off?"

"The mirror!!" Kagome squeaked.

"Oh..."

"I'll direct you!" The miko giggled suddenly, "It can be like that game kids play in pre-school!"

"Right..." Kurama laughed nervously.

"Come on, it'll be fun!

* * *

Kurama lay on the couch, nursing his bumped knee and stubbed toe. It had in fact been a lot of fun, and he didn't let onto Kagome how many times he hit off something. Plus, it had taken his mind off the fact that the miko had nearly died once again, due to him.

_**How were you supposed to know there was a parasite slinking around that area? Rui was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, as was Kagome- there's nothing you could have done.**_

_Perhaps, but it's my fault Rui was susceptible to hate Kagome so much and so be invaded by that youkai..._

_**Again, how? You can't stop females falling in love with you- believe me, I know...**_

Kurama rolled his eyes, listening out for the miko. She was going to shout him when she wanted out, though Kami knows how that one would work out.

_**Maybe you should tie the blindfold a little loosely this time...**_

_Haven't you had enough bath time fun with Kagome, Yoko?_

_**Never...**_

* * *

Kagome was glad to get the grime and blood off her skin, plus she had shaken off the horrible numb cold of the outside. Her leg hadn't reacted well to the water, and her knee had swollen to double its size. Kagome knew the reason she wasn't in agonizing pain was because of Kurama's natural painkillers.

The bath had made her sleepy as opposed to the wakening she had wanted from a shower, and though Kagome could have stayed in forever, she realised it was time to face the music with the avatar.

"Kurama-kun? I'm ready!" The miko called. She tried to get up by hoisting herself up with one hand planted on each side of the bath, but without the use of both legs she plopped back down into the water. In her own bath she would have been fine- the sides were lower down and there was a rail fixed to the wall for her ji-chan; but Kurama's marble bath was too high and slippery.

"I'm here," Kurama replied, opening the door and cautiously entering, the green blindfold back in place. Kagome smiled. The avatar was so genuine and always keen to help- she could never imagine asking Inuyasha to do this, or even Yoko. _Especially Yoko!!_

"Okay, Kurama-kun...turn left- slowly! Right- no, no stop! I didn't mean right, just okay! Ano... left a little bit more- stop! Turn right...stop! R-Okay, straight forward- and stop! Well, a little step more...okay!"

Kagome let out a breath. She drew her good leg up to her chest, ready to push herself up.

"Ano...okay Kurama-kun, give me your hands..."

The avatar complied, and Kagome placed them under her arms- her waist was under the water, and besides, she was wet now, so she need Kurama to have something to hold onto. That thought jolted on another direction as the avatar gripped under her arms, his fingertips brushing the sides of her breasts.

_Oh Kami..._

"Ano, I'm ready..." Kagome said, flustered again.

"Here we go then..." Kurama said, quickly and effortlessly lifting Kagome up and out of the water, onto the tiles. The avatar had a large, pink fluffy towel over his arm- his mother's favourite- and he wrapped it quickly around the miko's wet body.

"Arigato," Kagome said gratefully, pulling the towel securely around her. She looked up at the avatar, who stood awkwardly. "I really mean it, Kurama-kun...for everything..."

"Don't mention it Kagome," Kurama smiled. He looked so cute, a little helpless even, with the green bandage wrapped around his eyes. The miko reached up impulsively, pulling his head down a little so she could kiss him. It was meant to be a little gentle peck on the lips; but the avatar pulled her closer. Kagome swallowed, pressing against him more forcibly. She couldn't remember the last time they'd kissed...she missed his tenderness, how gentle he was with her. She missed the feeling of being utterly loved.

Kurama's arms wound around her body, crushing her to his chest, though it still wasn't enough- the miko's own arms tightened around his neck, one hand rising to tug the blindfold off his eyes. He closed them at the sudden light, then smiled, capturing Kagome's lips once again. He thought her leg might be hurting her, so he lifted her into his arms bridal style, carrying her into the living room. Due to the murky day the room was dark- but Kurama didn't stop to put any lights on. He carried Kagome to the couch once again, keeping her on his lap. The kissed passionately yet delicately, Kurama mindful of Kagome's wounds. The one on her shoulder wasn't as bad as the miko had expected, protected as she had been by her thick coat. Her joints were aching a little where she'd been winded and kicked, but her bath and Kurama's herbs had greatly loosened the pain.

"Are you still mad at me?" The miko asked. She was laying out over Kurama's lap, her arms still entwined around his neck. The avatar supported her back and neck, swirling his tongue deeply around her mouth. The miko was breathless, but still pressed against his chest, wishing she could wrap her legs around him. One of the kitsune's hand's dropped the her collarbone, tracing the skin there. He broke the kiss, looking into Kagome's glassy eyes before pressing his lips softly at the column of her throat, sucking and nipping the skin there.

"Hai," he murmured against her skin, the vibrations making Kagome's toes curl. She gasped, her fingers winding into the kitsune's silky red hair.

"Why?" The miko asked, letting his glorious locks run through her fingers.

Kurama looked up at her, his eyes much less fiery than they had earlier been. They seemed mellow and quiet, like fresh, ripe apples.

"Firstly," he breathed against her neck, "You went through the alleyways, and I'm pretty sure you know that was a stupid thing to do..."

Kagome started to interject, but Kurama kissed her lips to silence her.

"Then," he whispered against her mouth, "You instantly forgave that..._girl_...for what she tried to do to you! And healed her, when she barely had a scratch, and you were a fingernail away from unconsciousness!"

The avatar was no longer whispering, his voice rising in volume with every word. Kagome felt her eyes water, and the kitsune sighed, lolling his head against her chest.

"Gomen ne. I've no right to shout at you; the whole thing is my fault,"

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, cradling his head protectively to her chest, "How can you say that? You're right; I was in the wrong to go down the back alleys, and I was asking for trouble! But what happened today was in no way your fault!"

The miko kissed the avatar's forehead, and the kitsune inwardly jolted at the unknown gesture she had preformed. "Rui was speaking the truth; I have hurt you, and I have no right to be with you like this; I don't deserve someone like you in my life!"

A cry hitched in Kagome's throat, and she tried to get up, no longer comfortable with snuggling up with the kitsune. But Kurama reacted badly, even wildly, growling loudly from his chest and clutching Kagome close to him, this time pressing the miko's head to his chest.

"Don't you ever say that, Kagome!" Kurama said with a gravely tone, so unlike his usual gentle voice. Turning her face so he could look directly into her eyes, the kitsune kissed her deeply, and the miko had to grab onto his shoulder to stop herself from tipping over at the sheer force of it.

"I know there are other people in your life right now," The avatar said, after they broke for breath, "But I consider you to be _the only one _in my life. I know Yoko beat me to this, Kagome, but...I love you, also,"

This time the miko couldn't stop her tears; just like the time with the kitsune, they spilled over and made Kagome's vision swim. Kurama silently kissed each tear away, waiting patiently for the miko to regain her composure.

"Arigato gozimasu," was all Kagome could manage- she couldn't return the favour, it wouldn't be fair. Not on Kurama, Yoko, Inuyasha or herself. So Kagome kissed Kurama to show him how she felt. He engaged in this heartily, and was soon kissing his way down her chest, slowly peeling back the towel from her still damp skin. Kagome watched him with shallow breaths, as he rolled the fluffy cotton further and further down. Eventually her breasts were free, and the kitsune growled softly, cupping the soft globes in his hands. The miko sank back into the armrest of the couch, the arch of her back causing her breasts to protrude even more. Kurama pressed against her skin, taking one nipple into his mouth while his other hand teased her breast to attention. Kagome couldn't stop the helpless moan that betrayed her- why was she only wearing a towel?

"Are you okay, darling?" Kurama asked, raising his head to meet Kagome's stormy eyes.

"H-Hai..." the miko replied, her eyes falling on the blood stained jumper the avatar still wore. She didn't need to speak- Kurama sat back a little, and pulled the sweater fluidly off in one motion. Kagome swallowed, eternally glad the avatar wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. His tanned skin- unlike the paleness of Yoko- meant his chest seemed hairless. The miko urgently needed to touch him- she ran her fingers over his arm muscles, resisting the urge to kiss them. Instead they wrapped around her, pressing her breasts against Kurama's chest. He let out a moan of satisfaction at this, and once again began to delve into Kagome's mouth. The miko didn't resist, running her fingers over the plane of the avatar's chest, imprinting each detail in her mind. The towel had now fell around her waist, and Kurama squeezed her hips gently, unknowingly sending a jolt of pleasure through Kagome's veins. Perhaps it was an instinctual or innate thing, but Kagome needed to be closer to the avatar. Taking a deep breath, she focused her miko energy on her injured leg, and pressing her palm on her shin, spoke the word- "Heal."

The kitsune watched her interestedly, having never seen this act before first hand. He saw the purple sparkle of magic, felt his body want to move away from it- but he stayed still, watching as Kagome's face deepened in concentration.

"Ahh," the miko smiled happily, "I managed it!"

"It's healed?" Kurama questioned.

"Completely!" Kagome grinned. The avatar smirked, rubbing his nose against the miko's neck.

"I didn't think it possible, but your scent becomes even more appealing after you've healed something,"

"Really?" The miko couldn't help but giggle, "Well, I think I've got energy for one more..."

Placing her hand carefully on her rather tattered shoulder, Kagome repeated the action. She felt the kitsune wriggle, as if uncomfortable, and hoped the miko magic wasn't affecting him at so close a range. Then Kurama bit down on her neck, not too hard but enough to cause Kagome to cry out. It didn't hurt her- if anything, it sent another pleasurable tingle down to her core.

"Kurama-kun..." she murmured, and being mindful of her towel, straddled the avatar's lap, her knees pressed tightly at his sides. It was the avatar's turn to gasp her name, as he pulled her forwards, sucking her breasts hungrily. Unable to control herself, the miko ground against the avatar, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She could smell the sweetness of his hair, roses and white peach blossom.

"K-Kagome!" Kurama gasped, as he felt himself harden at the girl's sudden advance. His navy trousers were already wet, due to the miko's legs being damp from her bath; her thrust against him certainly didn't help matters.

"G-gomen..." the miko flushed, as Kurama's hands grabbed her hips, "Did I hurt you?"

The avatar caught her eyes, his own soft yet attentive, and replied with a thrust of his own. Kagome gave a little gasp, and together they built a rhythm, the miko rotating her hips against the avatar's crotch, while he continued to attend to her breasts.

Kagome's body was crying out for more; the harder she ground against Kurama, the harder he became, and the more aroused she was in turn. Her towel no longer covered her feminine folds- her bare skin rested directly on Kurama's trousers, and the friction between her wet lips and the tough material was almost to much to bare.

The avatar was aware of the miko's limbs suddenly shaking- he knew she was tiring herself out, and moreover he was gaining little release in this situation, as arousing as it was. Carefully he turned and lay the miko down on the couch, kneeling over her and resting his weight on his forearms, which were at either side of her head, and his shins. The miko raised her legs up slightly, so that Kurama could ease between them. She began to kiss him, aware that so was very much exposed down there now, and though she didn't want the pleasure to stop, she wasn't entirely confident enough yet to bear all the the avatar. The room wasn't as dark as the hotel room had been, that night they had shared a bed. The miko wasn't sure if she could be able to look Kurama in the face if he was to see her that naked in the dimmed light of his flat.

Understanding her subtle motive, with help from the rose pendant, Kurama allowed the miko to kiss him fiercely while he began to thrust into her, the bulge in his pants coming into direct contact with the miko's sensitive flesh. The pair were panting together, and Kagome was aware of how hot and sweaty they had become- Kurama's hair curtained around them, and if anything, this increased the intensity of what she was feeling. With every thrust, Kagome became closer and closer to completion, her mouth open and her eyes closed, her fluttering eyelashes brushing the avatar cheek. He tangled one hand in the miko's wet hair while the other caressed her breast. Kurama wanted no more than to unloosen the belt on his trousers, but he didn't want to startle the miko- especially when she truly seemed to be enjoying herself, her face flush with pleasure.

* * *

The sudden trill of the telephone in the otherwise quiet flat caused Kagome to jump with fright. Kurama smiled at her, kissing her on the nose. "Just ignore it, love,"

But Kagome felt their little bubble burst- the phone continued to ring, and the miko eventually cupped the kitsune's face and whispered, "Go answer it, or they'll just keep phoning,"

Seeing the sense in what she said, Kurama slowly got up, unhappy to leave the heat of Kagome's body. The miko sat up self-consciously on the couch, as the kitsune caught the next phone call on its third ring.

"Moshi moshi...ah, hello mother. Ah, gomen, I was a bit busy..."

Kurama trailed off, catching Kagome's blush. He grinned good naturedly at her.

"Nani? Hai, I'm listening. Ah, I see! Well, of course, you are always welcome mother, you know you don't need to ask every time! Hai..."

Kagome pressed her thighs together as discreetly as possible. She had been very aroused, and now the cold of the leather was starting to cool her skin.

Kurama eventually hung up the phone. "Gomen ne, Kagome. My mother has been trying to reach me all day...apparently she was getting worried,"

"That's all right," The miko smiled, "How is she?"

Kurama laughed. "I think she could tell I was...preoccupied, and guessed you were here. She's coming this weekend, and she wants to meet you."

* * *

Every muscle in the hanyou's body was tensed, and he cracked his knuckles nervously. Kikyo had told him to meet her in the usual place, but she wasn't here yet.

Inuyasha flinched as a bird took flight nearby, chirping the last song of the day. Night was falling, and it was the seventh day...the hanyou had been frantically searching for the remaining shards while Kagome was safe in the future, but without her, he had failed.

He had only been waiting ten minutes, but it felt like ten hours by the time Kikyo had arrived. She moved so silently, he almost didn't notice her; but the smell always alerted him.

"Where is the shikon no tama, Inuyasha?"

It wasn't a question; the hanyou could tell by the cold anger in her eyes that she knew.

"Kikyo; Kagome had to return to her time for a while; I tried to stop her, but..."

"Lies!" The dead miko's voice was harsh and cutting, so unlike her reincarnation. When Kagome was mad, Inuyasha reflected, her voice became high and she usually cried; Kikyo became colder and more emotionless.

Kikyo clenched her fists, though her face remained impassive. "You've broken another promise to me, Inuyasha! The kitsune is out of the way- you told me the shikon would be complete within a week!"

"I tried, but I can't find the shards when Kagome isn't here! There's only two more, Kikyo! What difference does a few more days make?"

Kikyo blinked, and Inuyasha looked at the ground. This was the first time in a while that the hanyou had lost his temper with the dead priestess.

"Very well. Go fetch that wench from the well, and complete the tama. But I will not wait much longer, Inuyasha; I will give you three more days; if you fail me, I will take back Kagome's soul, and you shall come to hell with me."

The hanyou felt his heart miss a beat, but he nodded. This was to be his fate; he had known this for a long time. Kikyo took him in a cold embrace, and Inuyaha resisted a growl. _You can take me, but you will not harm Kagome. I'll never bring her to this place again._

* * *

**Gomen, but I'm stopping there! This is Chapter 31 part 1- I know it's annoying, but wouldn't you all rather have a chapter now thaN waiting even longer? Arigato, as always, to my reviewers! I still haven't had a reply from the 500****th**** reviewer on (please get in touch !), but has Beckyducky requested a scene, which is nearly completed and will be posted with ch 31 part 2! Congrats, BD-chan, on being the 500****th**** Mediaminer reviewer!**

_**-MM-**_

**Hate2LoveU: Well, I do love cliff hangers! And sorry for the long wait in update!! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Kyekye: Arigato! And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

**Renorfaer: Yup, I do feel really sorry for poor Kurama-kun too! Arigato! And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

**Kitsuneangel88: I'm glad you enjoyed it! AND of course Kurama comes to save the day!! :) And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

**Kokoronagomu: If you read the explanation at the top of this chappy, you'll see that wouldn't work unfortunately! Lol, If only she could have them all!**

**Purplebabe: Arigato! Ah, I always like the damsel in distress to be saved once in a while lol! And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

**Raeko: Very true!! Ah, well I'm afraid this time I opted for the knight...but Kagome isn't your typical useless damsel, I hope we can agree!! Oh, I know what you mean, I've tried it myself! I think the search isn't very good on the site, I've tried it a few times for different titles!! And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

**Yusukekuramagirl: Arigato! And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

**SknFS: Hehe, well I like to keep you guys on your toes! And I'm glad you enjoyed Hiei's PMS-ing lol, i enjoyed thinking it up! Arigato! And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

**Beckyducky: Wah, such a long review lol! Arigato! And you're the winner, your out take will be posted next chapter!! I'm glad you think so! There's many variations of Yoko because there was so little mentioned on him in the manga, but I have an image of his character and personality that I like to stick to! I'm glad you think my fic is still tasteful and note falling apart lol! That would upset me, because it's very difficult to return to this and carry on from where I left off, but I love this fic FAR too much to every abandon it!! **

**Ahh well of course I can't give the plot away! I'll just tell you that I'm sticking to certain cannon story lines, whereas others are completely turned on their heads!! The shikon will be completed. I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic still!! **

**Haha, the parasite idea did come from YuYu, but not the one you're thinking of!! And it's true, Kagome does seem to be involved more with youkai now she's met Kurama! Well, Koenma is known the all Japanese children as a kinda ancient myth (I suppose like we would think of Zesus and other Gods), so Kagome, knowing things like youkai and miko exist, will automatically believe he's the real thing! (Which we know he is lol!) Haha, I'm telling you no more girl! And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

**Starlet Angel: Gomen! Enjoy this chapter! And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

**Elehanna: I know, I'm so upset, because I've lost all my beautiful reviews from that site! :( To be honest, Kagome's period isn't something i think is important to the story! It's happened at some stage, but I didn't think of including it lol! I've signed up to the new site, but haven't yet posted Not the Only One, but I will do soon! Haha, that's a good idea! **

**And sorry for the long wait in update!!**

* * *

**-FF- (For unregistered members. All reviews will now be replied to using the new system on the site! If it doesn't work and you don't get your reply, let me know!)**

**Janicce: Arigato! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Passionate Crow Rat, you were the 500****th**** reviewer on FF...please contact me with your requested scene! Arigato!**

**Kat: Hai, believe it or not. Look out for an update in the next few days!**

**DMCF-Yoshu: Haha! Arigato very much! Iya, unfortunately I am taken, I have my own Yoko :P**

* * *


	33. Part 2

**Chapter 31**

**Part 2**

_Hai, I'm back! Long delay again...but I've got so much university work on at the moment! But today I've got a day off work (wohoo!) though I've got a terrible cold (boo!)_

_Why do i always have colds when I'm talking to you guys? (answer: because you update less and less)_

_Gomen!!!!!!!!_

_Things are moving on quickly in Not the Only One...I hope to draw it to a close this summer!_

_Oh, and new layouts....yeah, I've been learning a thing or two in my Creative Writing Class :P_

_On a Twilight note...so can't wait for the New Moon film. Expect a couple of Twilight one shots from me in the summer!_

_Oh, chapter dedicated to Beckyducky, the 500__th__ reviewer on MediaMiner! Congrats, your out take is at the end of the reviews!_

* * *

Kagome hopped off the bus, dodging the people who pushed by her to climb up the stairs, and the miko began to walk, her mind wandering far from the concrete path she tread.

It was only yesterday she had been at Kurama's home, after the parasite attack. She had fled after the avatar's mother had called, pulling on her dirty clothes and making mumbled apologises. How close they had been! The miko blushed as she picked up the pace. _Get rid of these dirty thoughts, baka! You can't act like this when you meet his mother!_

Another reason to be flustered. Kagome checked her watch again, confirming that she was running late. Not by much, but she didn't want to make a bad impression. She wasn't exactly sure why she was meeting Shiori- but Kurama talked her into it.

"She worries about me," he explained, with a dazzling smile. "I want her to know I don't just mope about all day, talking to the plants." Then he winked, "Well, I do talk to the plants, but let's keep that our secret, neh?"

The door opened before Kagome had a chance to knock.

"Gomen!" The miko gasped, red faced from climbing the stairs. She bowed low, "I'm late!"

Kurama laughed merrily, pulling the girl into his arms. "Daijoubu, Kagome! My mother just phoned; her taxi hasn't even turned up yet. She'll be an hour at least."

"Oh!" Kagome exhaled, "Good! I mean, that's not good, but at least I'm not-"

The avatar didn't let her finish, cupping her warm cheeks in his hands as he kissed her. It was a long, slow kiss, and when it finished, the miko had forgotten the end of her sentence.

They barely said two words to each other after that; somehow they ended up back on the couch, but Kagome was grateful she had more clothes on than yesterday.

Though the avatar was soon to fix that.

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome exclaimed, as the bandit had managed to unbutton half of her blue and white striped blouse before she had even realised. Now he was kneading her breasts through her periwinkle satin bra, sucking on her neck hungrily.

"I was dreaming of you all night, Kagome," he whispered close in her ear, making the miko shudder. "Such dreams I had..."

"Oh Kurama-kun..." Kagome moaned, as the kitsune unhooked her bra, brushing her nipples so softly it hurt. The couch couldn't contain them, as they rolled onto the floor, Kurama having successfully removed Kagome's blouse and bra, and was now on top of her, as the miko panted hard. She was running her fingers up and down the kitsune's spine, her nails scraping down his soft skin, and he growled into her chest. Kurama's shirt joined the growing pile on the floor, and the kitsune's fingers were rubbing at Kagome's jeans.

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome warned the avatar with a gasp, but he simply kissed her deeply.

"Don't worry, anata, we have plenty of time..."

Kagome gazed into his green eyes, which were so seductive she had to repress a shudder. He was so serious looking, unlike the giggling Yoko. The miko heard a pop as her jeans button came undone.

"Kurama-kun..." Kagome pleaded again. His length was hard on her thigh through his black suit trousers, and it was giving her tingles.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, with a turn up of his lip, his voice oozing sex. His fingers grazed Kagome's stomach, her underwear, and then underneath. She made a noise in the back of her throat, half begging to stop, half begging to continue.

"I didn't hear a no...was that a no, anata?" The avatar breathed, his green eyes glistening, as his fingers entered her wet folds. Kagome gave a short gasp as he explored. She could feel the avatar growing harder at how much moisture coated her skin. They kissed again, their mouths hot and desperate for each other, and Kagome bit his lip urgently as he began to plunge in and out of her.

"Ooh..." the miko moaned, her mind blank with the feel of him, not yet quite pleasure but not quite pain. He was on top of her, so it was difficult to find him, but her hands touched his belt, and went downwards until the bulge in the material was against her palm.

Kurama inhaled, two of his fingers now inside her, hitting such a spot that for a moment Kagome was suspended in time, only aware of their heavy breathing and the beautiful tension he was creating. Wanting to pleasure him, she began to stroke him through his trousers, rubbing him at the base with her thumb and making him pause his ministrations, thrusting into her hand with a moan. "Kagome..."

They worked at the same time, both pleasuring and both pleased, gasping and moaning into each other's mouths. The miko was in so much bliss, that when the kitsune murmured, "I love you," she returned it without second thought. The kitsune stilled for a moment, before beginning to thrust in and out of her, harder and harder, so that she began to gasp with each movement, her body shuddering around his fingers. The miko in turn began to stroke the avatar harder, and he gasped, "Oh, I love you more than anyone in the world..."

Kagome reached up to kiss him, her body throbbing. Kurama's eyes opened with a snap, clearly waiting for a reply.

"I love you, too, Kurama-kun," Kagome smiled, touching his face with both hands.

The kitsune stiffened, his movements stilled. "Hai. I guess for a moment, I just thought..."

"Nani?" Kagome asked, confused. The avatar looked so hurt, that she tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Mother will be here soon. I have to finish an assignment quickly."

Kagome was speechless as the kitsune rose, shrugging into his shirt and fluidly doing up the buttons. He pulled a bundle of papers into his lap from the coffee table, and began to stare at them intently.

"Kurama-kun?" Kagome swallowed, quickly trying to put her clothes on. "Are you okay?"

"Hai. Gomen nasai, I must get this done."

The miko blinked. Clearly the kitsune was hurt, but why? She turned her mind back over the previous conversation. She had told him she loved him; wasn't he happy? Sitting there for a few moments, mortified, Kagome couldn't work it out. Then, through the pleasure filled haze, she realised the kitsune had said "I love you more than anyone." _Ahh. Ooops. _

"Kurama-kun..." Kagome got up slowly, her body like jelly from the activities of a few seconds ago. "I'm sorry. I wasn't listening properly to what you were saying. Forgive me."

The avatar didn't look up, but shuffled his papers. "Don't apologise, Kagome. It was a stupid thing to say. I know who you love the most."

The miko bit her lip, trying not to cry. It really hurt to hear Kurama say that, especially after everything he had done for her.

Kagome moved beside him on the couch, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and burying her face in his neck. The kitsune remained still, but he swallowed.

"I'm so sorry Kurama-kun. I know this isn't a good situation. I _do_ love you; very much. And its hurts me that I'm causing you pain. I was Kikyo to that girl, Rui. I don't want to be Inuyasha to you..."

"Kagome..." Kurama sighed, dumping the papers and pulling Kagome into his lap. "Please stop apologising....I'm the one who keeps beginning things...I'm putting you in this position, I have no right to be upset..."

"Of course you do!" The miko gasped, tears trickling down her cheeks as she looked into the avatar's sad eyes. "You're still human; of course you have complex feelings and emotions! We aren't really in control of anything, are we..."

"I guess not..." Kurama laughed, wiping away the miko's tears. "But I'm not as young as my body suggests...I'm hundreds of years old, and I'm acting like a teenager!"

Kagome giggled at the affronted look on the avatar's face. "Well, you only live as a human once, right? We should enjoy it, I guess..."

"Hmm...you may be right..." Kurama's voice turned sultry as he replied, slipping his hands to squeeze the miko's hips. "We have a little time left. How about we try and 'enjoy ourselves'?"

* * *

Hiei flitted to Kurama's window, wrinkling his nose. That ningen onna was here, huh? Keeping to the shadows of the apartment block, the hybrid disguised his ki and peered in the window.

He was not quite expecting what he saw. The miko was straddling the avatar, her breasts bouncing up and down as she rotated her hips. She was wearing a pair of blue silk panties, and the avatar was also topless, gazing up at the miko in wonder. He had his hands on her waist, gasping ever time she moved, alternately squeezing her buttocks and running his hands over her breasts. The miko was flushed, but clearly pleased the kitsune was enjoying himself; with every one of his groans, she ground harder against him. She tossed her midnight hair out of her her eyes, and strands stuck to her sweat clad shoulders. As Hiei watched, Kurama reached up and pulled Kagome down on top off him, hands slipping down her back and tugging down the panties to her thighs. They began to kiss urgently, and Hiei felt himself harden at the performance, as the kitsune caressed the miko's naked buttocks, pushing her against his body as they continued to thrust against each other. Suddenly an alarm went off, and the pair leapt apart, scrambling for clothes. Hiei noticed that as Kurama pulled on his trousers, the front of his boxers were wet from the miko's straddling. He frowned as he jumped into the air. Why wasn't the kitsune having sex with the miko? The girl was still a virgin, by her scent. Was that why the avatar was so captivated, because he hadn't yet conquered her?

* * *

The meeting with Shiori went surprisingly successfully, considering Kagome had no clothes on when the woman was stepping out the taxi. It had been difficult to concentrate for the first five minutes; she couldn't meet Kurama in the eye for the first hour; but Shiori concluded this was because Kagome was a shy, quiet girl, not that she had been grinding into her son's erection few minutes previous to her arrival.

Kagome was exhausted by the time she arrived home; she was so preoccupied she passed the well house without a glance, and so got the fright of her life when she went into her bedroom and found Inuyasha sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Finally!" he huffed, rolling his eyes, "Where have you been? I've been here for hours!"

"Anoo..." Kagome pretended to preoccupy herself with rummaging in her bag; she was wondering why Inuyasha hadn't commented on her scent, then realised it was because the scentless petal plant was still blooming on her desk, masking all fragrances. Her heart race calmed a little.

"I was studying over at Eri's."

"Keh. You have those 'test' things coming up?"

Kagome blinked, looking up at the hanyou._ He remembered? _"Hai."

Guilt hit Kagome with a might punch to the stomach. Since when had she been the one to lie to Inuyasha about who she had been with? It made her feel queasy and uncomfortable. She sat on her bed.

"So, are we going back?" Kagome asked. It seemed ages since she'd been to the past.

"No. Well, you aren't." Inuyasha said, getting to his feet.

"Nani?" Kagome asked, jumping up. "It's been days! Why not?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "'Cos I say so, wench. It's not good for you to be in the past right now."

The miko frowned. "Why? What's happening? We're so close to getting the shikon complete, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah..." the hanyou frowned, his hands tucked deep in his haori sleeves. "Well, it's not safe, okay? I'll come get you when it is."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed the hanyou by his forelocks, pulling him to her level. "..?"

"Bitch!" The hanyou grabbed the miko's wrists, stopping her pulling. Kagome glared at him, but his golden eyes gave no answers.

"What about Shippo? Sango, Miroku and Kaede? Are they safe?" the miko asked, trying to get her wrists free.

"Yeah. It's just a miko thing." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh..." Kagome's frowned deepened. _He's referring to Kikyo, then..._

"Kagome, please..." the hanyou pulled the miko into his arms, making her squeak in surprise. "Trust me. Wait for it to be safe."

Kagome inhaled his woodsy scent with a silent sob, as his arms were strong around her. Yes, she loved Kurama-kun, but oh how she loved Inuyasha too. Why was she in this position?

They stood like that for a while; Inuyasha drank in the smell of Kagome's hair, and she nestled in his haori.

Inuyasha was about to leave, when he turned to Kagome with a strange expression.

"Hey, you know that kitsune?"

The miko looked at him strangely for bringing it up. "Yoko?"

"Yeah...do you know where he was going? There's a lot of plants been acting really strange...lots of flowers have died, but it's the middle of summer."

* * *

Kagome had shrugged at the time, and the hanyou had left. But it was only when Kagome was sitting thinking at her desk, touching the delicate leaves of the scentless plant, that she noticed the tips of the white flower petals had curled and blackened. The miko got up and went to the bathroom, filling a cup of water, and poured it into the little pot she had got from her ji-chan. She felt the dirt with her fingertip- it was dry and crumbly. Kagome felt bad for neglecting the plant.

"There, have a little drink," the miko said with a giggle, remembering Kurama and his talking to plants. _It must rub off..._

Kagome was sure the plant had just been thirsty; but that night, after her bath, she turned on the light to find the scentless petal plant withered, its petals dry and littering her desk. It was dead.

* * *

_End of chapter 31! Arigato as always, to my wonderful reviewers. Reviews are always most welcome! _

**-MM-**

Kitsuneangel88: Oh, in that case, you will enjoy this chapter hehe! Thank you, i hope you had a lovely holiday season too!

Purplebabe: Ah, you'll hopefully like this chapter then! Thanks!

Inu_luver_2004: Hehe, sorry for the wait, and thanks!

miko_onna: Oh wow, it's always lovely to hear that, because I love finding stories like that! Thank you, enjoy the update!

Elehana: Hehe, i only update when i get a spare minute to be honest, i have no pattern at all!Thanks for the suggestion! Aww, well i hope this chapter satisfies you for a while!

Beckyducky: Oh, a lovely long review as always! No problem, it's my pleasure!

Haha, yes, there is quite a lot of tension, and in this chapter it picks up again! Ah, well you'll have to wait and see which one is correct (I know what you mean, I wish i could use fan fiction for my uni work, then I would update every day lol!)

Umm, I think this fic was started on 19th of June 2006!

Oooh, I have lots of good ones. It's probs best for you to look me up on and look at my favourites, they're all there!

Hope you like the one-shot!

Princess of dobermans: Ah, can't answer that, it'll ruin the whole fic!!

**-FF-**

monk-miko: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Haha, i got this lovely review that'd I'd like to share with everyone, as well as the reply:**

hey you know what..i hate you and i know that i shouldn't even bother writing this to you..you're a good writer and all but i just hate the fact that you keep doing this..this is crap and you know why, if kagome love inuyasha then gosh just make her love him instead of going through this stupid story just to make it all long. what i hate about some crossover is that if the pairings aren't going to change then why bother even writing one at all. if you do write a crossover then atleast change the pairings!

-unknown-

**Hi, unknown.**

**Well, thanks for hating me and all. I get so many amazingly lovely reviews, I guess there had to be a ying to the yang sometime. Thank you, also, for saying that I am a good writer. Much appreciated. **

**Let me tell you why I 'keep doing this', as you so put it. I am a romantic writer; in my stories, I write about complicated romance, because I believe that love in reality is never simple, and I strive to write realistically. If I was to follow your advice, my story would be very boring. If I was simply to make Kagome 'love' Inuyasha, this wouldn't be a cross over story, and quite frankly, wouldn't go anywhere. It would be like:**

**Kagome loves Inuyasha. But there's Kikyo. Damn.**

**For a story like that, I refer you to 'I want to love you', my first attempt at fan fiction. Not the Only One is supposed to keep the reader guessing. Hence the title. If you read the story description, it states, **

"Kagome & Inuyasha's relationship was never simple, but now the love triangle is becoming even more complicated- Inuyasha isn't the only one creeping & Kagome is no longer just the lover..."

**If you wanted a simple love story honey, then you are definitely on the wrong page. People like this story because they don't know what's going to happen next. That is my intention. A crossover doesn't mean that pairings have to be crossed over; but then again, do you know the outcome of this story? How do you know Kagome isn't going to end up with Kurama, Yoko, Koenma, or Keiko? Are you writing the story? Thank heavens you aren't, or we would have a 7 word fiction. See above. **

**Thanks for your review!**

* * *

**Now, onto Beckyducky's out take!**

"Why don't you two go and dance," interrupted Hiei, "And stop worrying about how big a hangover I'm going to have?"

Kurama blinked, before turning to Kagome. "Would you like to?"

"Sure," Kagome replied, looking at the youkai opposite them, "If Hiei doesn't mind…"

"Go," ordered the little youkai, waiting until the couple were on the floor before downing Kurama's drink as well.

Kagome returned a few dances later, her feet throbbing from her too-high heels. Hiei had left the table, and the miko was surprised to see a few drinks remaining.

"The alcohol must have hit him eventually," the miko giggled to herself, sitting down with a sigh of relief. Kurama was whirling around the dance floor with Jin, who was trying to get the avatar off the ground. The kitsune looked pretty amused.

There were three full glasses remaining on the table- it was too dark to pick out what they were, and Kagome couldn't for the life of her remember which drink was hers. She sniffed each in turn, none smelling particularly appealing. She could have got up and bought a new drink, but damn her feet were sore. The last drink seemed slightly familiar, and Kagome took a sip. It wasn't that bad at all, quite minty, almost like a Mojito. The miko was so thirsty that she finished it in no time, and it was only once she had drained the glass did her stomach give a painful heave.

"Oh!" Kagome grasped the table in shock, concentrating hard not on throwing up then and there.

_Kagome-no-baka! You'd never drink something back home that had been left unattended, and just because there's youkai here, you think it would be different?_

The miko struggled to look for Kurama on the dance floor, but all she could see were different blurs of red hair. Sweat broke out on her forehead and under her arms. _Maybe it's not spiked; maybe it's just really strong and I drank it too quickly...water, I need water..._

Luckily, at that moment Keiko returned with Yusuke. The boy was chortling so loudly about something that it took Kagome longer than it should have to get their attention. As a result, she passed out on the table.

When the miko woke up, she was in her hotel room. Or, she thought she was, until she saw there was a another single bed, whereas her room had only had a double bed.

"Kagome," a voice spoke up nearby in the darkness, "You're awake."

"K-Kurama-kun?" The miko's voice came out in a horrible scratch- she tried to sit up, but it felt as though someone had grabbed her by the ankles and whirled her around the room.

"Careful Kagome-chan," came Yukina's soft voice from her other side, "You need to stay lying down."

A soft hand touched her cheek, and Kagome moved her head slowly to the right. Kurama was kneeling beside her, and he looked too pale in the dim light coming from under the bathroom door.

"What happened?" The miko asked, realising she was very cold, despite the blankets and sheets draped over her. She shuddered involuntarily.

"I'll go get some spare blankets from reception." Yukina said gently. Kurama made to protest, but Yukina smiled. "It's fine, Kazuma-kun is standing outside. He'll go with me,"

Kagome continued to look at the avatar, confused. "Kurama-kun?"

The kitsune looked back at her, his hand still on her face. His other held a glass of water she hadn't noticed before. "You need to drink, Kagome."

He helped her sit up, cradling her against his chest, and slowly tipped the water into her mouth. She drank greedily, but Kurama made sure she didn't choke.

The miko lay back down, and the kitsune knelt beside her once again. Despite her eyes being unfocused, they were alert for answers. Kurama decided it was now or never.

"You were poisoned, Kagome. The drink you had was spiked deliberately...but it was for Keiko, not for you..."

Kurama quickly informed the miko on what had progressed; how certain youkai were against Yusuke and wanted revenge for the Dark Tournament; how Yusuke and Hiei had rooted out the false guests and disposed of them.

"We don't know how many of them there are; the girls are all in the one room, with Jin and Chuu guarding them. Hiei and Yusuke are scouting the hotel, and Yukina was helping me heal you..."

Kagome nodded, but it hurt a lot. "So, how long have I been out? It wasn't a very effective poison, was it?" she joked feebly.

"Darling..." Kurama kissed Kagome's cheek, the pain clear in his eyes. "The poison is still in your system. We've tried to flush it out, but because your body is purifying it, it's blocking any treatment we administer..."

"Oh..." The miko blinked. "Don't worry, it's not too painful. I just feel really weak. We'll just have to wait it out, ne?"

"Kagome...we can't," The kitsune looked away, as if ashamed. "I identified the poison from the remaining residue on the glass. It's known as "kanai satsujin", and unless we treat it, it will kill you..."

"Oh..." Kagome said again, but this one was more shocked. "So, what is kanao satsujin exactly?"

Kurama smiled at the miko's effort to seem unfazed by what Kurama had told her.

"It's know as 'wife killer' because, primarily, it's used only to kill females. Kanai Satsujin doesn't really affect males because males have a natural immunity to it, coming from a significant amount of testosterone in their bodies."

"Okay..." The miko thought hard, "So, there's no cure?"

"Of course there is!" Kurama gasped, squeezing the miko's shoulder gently, "Do you think I would be like this if you were going to die?"

"But you said..." Kagome replied, confused.

"I said we couldn't wait it out, love. Yukina can't cure it, and none of my plants can stop it completely. There are only a few remedies..."

"Right." The miko said, relieved. "So, what are they?"

Kurama bit his lip. "There's two; the first is to sweat it out, which may take time that we don't have...it was such a high dosage you see...and the second is...for your system to receive testosterone..."

Kagome blinked. "Okay, so what's the problem then?"

Kurama swallowed, caressing the miko's cheek. "Well, it's 3am, Kagome. The hospitals are closed, and if we take you to ER, the poison, which is from the makai, could lead to all sorts of unwanted complications..."

It took Kagome a little while to think about this. She needed testosterone in her system, to block some 'wife killer' poison, but she couldn't get it from the hospital...

"Oh!!!" Realisation suddenly dawned on the miko, and if she wasn't so cold her face would have been scarlet. "You mean...I have to...?"

"You don't have to..." Kurama said awkwardly, looking at his hands, "We could get Hiei to break into a nearby hospital, but according to Yukina, human testosterone may not be as effective...because it's a makai plant..."

Kagome reached out and touched the kitsune's face.

"If I had stayed by your side, this wouldn't have happened..." he muttered, his eyes angry.

"Don't..." Kagome spoke softly, "I'd rather it was me than Keiko...surely it would have killed her instantly..."

"Kagome..." Kurama exclaimed, surprised. He had to admit, he hadn't thought of that himself.

"Well, you'll need to help me," Kagome suddenly said, "I'm not that strong at the moment, and I've never done anything like this before..."

Kurama was silent for a moment, confused about what the miko was talking about, when it hit him.

Nodding, the avatar walked around the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers.

"You're so cold," he noted, hugging the miko closer to him. Someone, (probably Yukina) had change the miko into her silk, strawberry red nightie. "Ah," Kurama swallowed, surprised to see the miko in such sexy night wear. Kagome flushed even more, about to explain when Kurama kissed her. It was a desperate, needy kiss- he wanted Kagome out of the danger zone as soon as possible, and for that he had to become aroused.

Oh, the irony...

Despite her light headed-ness, Kagome responded heatedly, also realising the sudden desperateness of the situation. She gave a squeak when the kitsune hands suddenly grasped her breasts through the silk. He quickly apologised, but Kagome grabbed his hands back, making the kitsune squeeze her breasts harder.

Kurama knew how tired the miko was, so he quickly got on top, bracing his weight on his elbows, and he kissed and sucked the miko's neck. Her little moans were enough to begin his arousal, and so when she wriggled down the straps of her nightie to reveal her beautiful chest Kurama couldn't help but gasp himself. He licked and lightly bit her nipples, enjoying the way Kagome arched against him, wishing this didn't have to be so rushed.

"Next time, we will enjoy this more," Kurama whispered the promise, and he made another muffled apology as his fingertips skimmed the silk of Kagome nightgown, and he pushed the hem aside to reveal Kagome's matching underwear. The miko gasped, and Kurama looked back into her eyes, his own green irises a cocktail of desire and despair.

"Don't stop," Kagome urged him, knowing for this to work they needed to get Kurama as aroused as possibly. "Please, do what ever you need to,"

The avatar kissed the miko gently on the lips, before proceeding to pull away her underwear. Kagome inhaled sharply as Kurama slipped a finger inside her, rubbing her wetness over her skin and his. The avatar felt himself harden, and began to slowly thrust into Kagome, eliciting a moan from her lips. Kurama cursed the fact that he didn't have time to please the miko properly; he made a silent vow that after he saved her life, he would please her properly.

The kitsune regrettably left the miko's hot flesh to remove the sash from his fighting pants; although he was beginning to throb, he wished he still touching the miko. "Kagome, excuse me..."

Kurama was prepared to bring himself to completion, but the miko sat up, having readjusted her clothing. "Let me, Kurama-kun. It will be more effective if I do it, right?"

The avatar's mind blank as Kagome moved closer to him, nearly on his lap, as she felt in the dark for him. She brushed his hard on through his underwear, and wrapped her hand around him the best she could. Despite the miko's limited experience, she knew Kurama had to be harder than this.

"Ah....Kagome!" the avatar gasped in surprise and the miko began to pump his member through his underwear- he had dreamed so many times of the miko touching him, but never in this situation. He began to kiss her, not wanting her to feel awkward, and she reacted quicker. Kurama freed her breasts once again, gazing openly on his they bounced while the miko continued to rapidly stroke him. "Oh, that's so good Kagome..." he muttered into her mouth, and the miko responded positively to the praise, dipping her hands inside his underwear and finally clutching his member with he hand. The kitsune swallowed a groan, urging Kagome on by stroking her arms, her back, anything he could touch. The miko's eye's would flick to his nervously, trying to gauge how she was doing. She swapped hands, obviously getting tired, and Kurama tried to help, pulling down his underwear and taking off his shirt, squeezing Kagome's buttocks and sucking on her nipples. He was aching now, aching for release, and he knew he was nearing time. The miko's eyes were fluttering, her pace slowing, and he knew poison was taking affect.

"Kagome, are you ready?"

The miko nodded, and Kurama lay back slowly, supporting his weight on his elbows and upper forearms. Kagome followed his movement, climbing over his legs, her hands tight around his member, which was now painfully erect.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome," Kurama said again, as the miko lowered her head.

"You're saving my life Kurama-kun. Please don't apologise," Kagome smiled, before taking the kitsune into her mouth.

Kurama exhaled sharply, as the miko began to familiarise herself with him. The wetness and the tightness all around his cock was unbearable- he struggled to think anything coherent. Kagome's hair cascaded around her, blocking her from view, so he leaned forward, so he could watch her mouth as it moved up and down on him. It was such an erotic sight, that Kurama had to grip the bedsheets so as not to cry out. It took all his strength not to thrust into her mouth, not to grab her head and move it faster. She had never done this before, and she was ill; he was tortured by being pleasured.

The miko began to develop a rhythm as her mouth adjusted to him, and she would swirl her tongue around him to lubricate the skin. Kurama's legs were shaking with the effort to remain still, perfectly still so as not to startle or hurt her, not to make this any more difficult for her. She broke for air after a while, apologising hoarsely, and Kurama quickly gave her the glass of water beside the bed.

"My head's really hurting," she commented, before she took him in her mouth again, "And I'm getting so sleepy..."

"We must hurry..." Kurama worried aloud, and he sat up, drawing his knees up so he could support Kagome. "Come here and lean on my legs, and I'll support your head..."

Kurama doubted he'd ever been in such an intimate situation out with sex; Kagome hair tickled his chest as she moved her head up and down, his hands cupping her cheeks, one at either side, easing her moment without trying to move to too fast and hurt her. Finally, he felt the pangs tighten in his stomach, and the first wave of orgasm washed over him; it was too quick to warn Kagome, and the spurt of pre-cum startled her, the hot, white liquid spilling over her lips.

"Gomen!" She muttered, licking her lips furtively, while Kurama watched in awe.

"Just a bit more..." he urged, kissing her head, focusing as much as he could on the pleasure, the feel of her mouth and hands on him, the sides of her breasts hitting off his legs...

Finally, he came, gargling a warning this time to the miko who was more prepared, and swallowed it whole without spilling a drop. Kurama was exhausted, slick with sweat, and could only imagine how shattered the miko was. He gave her the water once more, and enveloped her in his arms, murmuring his relief.

"It will be enough, neh?" Kagome asked sleepily, and the avatar assured her, the testosterone of a an ancient kitsune bandit would certainly do the trick.

**The next update will be June, as I have exams all of May! Wish me luck! And good luck to everyone else doing exams! Ah, I hate this time of year; the weather's nice, but I'm stuck in studying!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


	34. Bad timing

**

* * *

**

It's 11pm in Scotland, so I just managed to update before June ended. Yass.

**Going to Tenerife on friday, woohoo!**

**R.I.P MJ. You Rock My World.**

_The one and only -know the lingo!-_

_Rekai- Spirit World_

_Ningenkai- human world_

_Ningen- human_

_Makai- Demon world (youkai)_

_Kuso- Damn_

_Kami- God_

_Nani- what_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Sumimasen- Also sorry, more formal_

_Hai- yes_

_Arigato- thanks_

_Arigato gozimasu- than you very much_

_Ensatsu Rengoku Shou_- Fire killing purgatory scorching attack

**Thanks to everyone who wished me luck on my exams! It must have worked, because I passed, getting 2****nd**** class for all my subjects. Arigato, minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Bad timing**

* * *

Kagome felt her heart miss a beat as she walked over to the scentless petal plant. The flowers, which had been so white and pure, were black as though burned. The leaves, usually shiny and full of health, were crumpled and dry.

The miko sat down at her desk with a thump, not even noticing when the towel that had been wrapped around her wet hair fell to the ground. _What did Inuyasha say? "__There's a lot of plants been acting really strange...lots of flowers have died, but it's the middle of summer"._

"No..." Kagome jumped up, changing quickly into her discarded clothes and shoving her hair back into a bun. _It can't be...Yoko...he can't be dead!_

The miko reached the well house in record time, but she faltered at the wooden doors. It had been so long since she had been in the past. Inuyasha had been adamant that she wasn't allowed to return. What if whatever was happening- Yoko had got involved?

_Inuyasha is trying to protect me; I know better now that if I charge into a situation I'll only make it worse. If I can't go to the past, I'll go to Kurama, he'll know what is going on!_

* * *

In Kurama's flat, the phone rang out, echoing in the empty room. The answer machine clicked on, and Kagome's voice filled the apartment. "Kurama! Kurama, if you're there, please pick up! I think something's happened...something in the past with Yoko! Call me when you get this!"

* * *

Kurama was in fact on the roof of his apartment, with Hiei. The hybrid youkai had been visiting Yukina at Genkai's temple, and had stopped off at the kitsune's for a quick battle before his return to the Makai.

"I'm sick of inexperienced fighters," Hiei told Kurama, as he evaded the avatar's whip. The green vine smashed off the concrete with a crash, causing a crack to form.

_Luckily there's no one living in the attics!_ Kurama thought, before back flipping to avoid Hiei's katana.

"Everyone in the Makai is either training for the next Dark tournament, and so unwilling to give away their new moves, or is as skilled as that oaf Kuwabara."

Kurama smiled, not because he had finally landed a hit on the small youkai with his whip, but because he could see Hiei's restlessness.

"Doesn't Mukuro like the odd fight?" Kurama asked, watching as Hiei removed his black cloak. _**Oh, the hybrid's getting serious!**_

"She's too busy in state affairs," Hiei fumed, "Ever since the latest uprising, everyone is focused on peace. Peace! In the Makai! I may as well move here permanently, at least most humans still engage in wars every now and then."

"My home is always open to you, Hiei." Kurama said gently, knowing that no matter what he said, Hiei would always return to the Makai.

"Hn." Hiei's thanks was a slash to the kitsune's arm, which he just managed to block by ducking and diving.

Kurama and Hiei were just gaining back their breath when the kitsune suddenly grinned.

"Oh, you're lucky Hiei! We're in the perfect spot to see the selenelion tonight!"

"What the hell is that, kitsune?" Hiei asked, looking none too happy.

"It's quite rare actually; we will be able to see the sun and the eclipsed moon at the same time, in opposite points of the sky. It's nearly sunset, look! You can see the sun over there in the east, and the faint outline of the moon in the west. When the the sky darkens, it will be more apparent."

Hiei did not look too pleased at Kurama's educational lesson; in fact, his knuckles gripped at his side.

"'Kuso!" He swore, his ruby eyes darting from one end of the apartment roof top to the other, "Kurama, quick, you have to knock me out!"

"Nani?" Kurama laughed, looking at his friend, "What's wrong, some youkai superstition?"

"Kurama!" Hiei suddenly fell to his knees, his palms pressing on the concrete.

"Tomorrow is my full fire day, but this will no doubt shift things...I felt the urge to fight, but I thought it was just because we hadn't in so long..."

Kurama drew closer to his friend, noticing with alarm the sudden flare of Hiei's youki.

"If you don't knock me out, I'll obliterate this apartment block," Hiei wheezed, the Jagan flashing threateningly under his bandages. "In the Makai, I go through forests easily during my full fire..."

Hiei broke off, squeezing his eyes shut. The little youkai rarely showed when he was suffering, and the look of pain on his face was one the avatar had never before witnessed.

"Hiei!" Kurama blinked at this information, before making a decision. He jumped up, aiming to chop Hiei between the shoulders and knock him out, but the hybrid suddenly screamed, and the concrete between his fingers crumbled to dust. Purple eyes erupted all over Hiei's skin like sores, and Kurama cursed, dodging attack after attack of black fire as Hiei cackled. His full fire day had began early, initiated by the sun and the eclipsed moon in the sky.

* * *

Kagome gave up calling Kurama after the third time, and quickly wheeled her pink bicycle from the side of the house_. I have to make sure Yoko is okay; I'll go out of my mind if I don't find out!_

Willing her strength, Kagome began to pedal to Kurama's apartment, as the sun began to set.

_Please be at home, Kurama-kun!_

* * *

Hiei spat at the avatar, unable to recognise his friend. He hadn't quite mutated to his green, full dark youkai form, and Kurama was glad. He hadn't been training as much recently, and he was perspiring heavily. Soon Hiei would get bored and blow up the apartment block, if not the city.

_Yoko! What do I do?_

_**Pin him down. We can use the snowdrop serum to bring him back around, and knock him out. Then we'll need to get him back to the Makai, or we're looking at some time in the Reikai prison!**_

_Easier said than done!_

Kurama circled Hiei, wishing they had decided to fight in a forest or park- the apartment's concrete structure was very unyielding to his element. Kurama had to keep airborne, knowing that if Hiei's fire hit the apartment block, questions would start being asked by the residents.

_How can I pin him down if I can't even touch the ground?_

Kurama felt sweat gather under his hair. If this was a normal opponent, he would be aiming to kill. But his was Hiei, his best friend, his comrade and team member.

The avatar watched in horror as Hiei began to fiddle with the bandages on his arm.

"No, Hiei! Are you crazy?" Kurama screamed. _If he releases the dragon, we're all done for!_

The avatar gritted his teeth. _I've got to fight seriously now..._

"Hiei!" Kurama took three roses from his hair. If he aimed for the pressure points, he knew he could temporarily stun the hybrid. _Forgive me, Hiei. But it's not just your life that's in my hands..._

* * *

Kagome pedalled as fast as her legs would allow her, her wet hair causing her to feel chilled all over. Though as the miko sped through the traffic, ignoring the beeping of horns, she knew her cold heart had nothing to do with wet hair.

* * *

Kurama panted hard as he straddled the thrashing hybrid. He managed to lock Hiei's arms and legs together with his vines, but the little youkai was putting up a fight. Kurama was eternally glad he hadn't removed the bandage covering the Jagan; Kurama glanced at the angry pulsing light and knew he would be dead by now otherwise.

_Okay, Yoko, what now?_

**The snowdrop serum. Saliva, snowdrop petals and root, and ginger.**

_Of course, it wouldn't be an easy serum..._

Kurama began to take the required seeds out his hair, when Hiei sunk his teeth into his arm.

"Hiei, for Kami's sake!" Kurama gasped, ordering the vines to wrap around the hybrid's mouth.

"If I get an infection, I really _will_ kill you!"

Although Hiei's body continued to vibrate with anger under the kitsune, the lack of oxygen seemed to calm him somewhat. Kurama began to crush to snow drop petals and root into his mouth, wincing at the taste. _You better appreciate this, Hiei..._

Next, he extracted the fleshy part of the ginger, glad that his abilities had grown in the last few months that he could summon any plant, including fruit and vegetables, at will.

_**You'll have to give him it mouth to mouth, Kurama. I'd hurry if I were you, he seems to be getting a second wind...**_

"'Kuso!" Kurama muttered through mouthful of serum. Hiei had successful ripped apart the vines that bound his hands, so the kitsune had to wrestle with him, eventually subduing him long enough to bring his mouth to Hiei's. _How do I get into these situations?_

Closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Hiei's ruby orbs glaring at him, Kurama pressed his lips against the hybrid's. In order to get Hiei to open his mouth, Kurama pinched his friend's nose, knowing that despite the fact he was doing a good deed, Hiei was going to try and rip his tongue out as soon as he returned to normal.

Hiei finally opened his lips with a gasp for air, and Kurama used his tongue to force the ingredients into the swordsman's mouth. The hybrid reacted badly, once again freeing himself of his bonds and using his newly elongated claws to scratch through the kitsune's fighting robe, drawing deep gashes in his back. Kurama nearly pulled away to shout with the pain, but he held onto Hiei's head, forcing the little youkai to swallow the serum, or choke to death.

* * *

Kagome didn't bothered chaining her bicycle to the fence outside Kurama's apartment, but let it drop with a clang, the wheels spinning. She pounded up the many stairs, although there was a stitch in her side that was making her feel sick.

"Kurama-kun! Kurama-kun!"

Kagome pounded the door and rang the bell, but there was no answer. Frustrated, the miko tried to open the door, but it was locked. Standing in the hall, sweating and red faced, Kagome had to get to grips with the fact that Kurama wasn't in his apartment- she wasn't going to get answers any time soon. The miko sat down on the ground, trying to get her breathing back to normal, tears welling in eyes.

_How can I contact Kurama? _She touched the rose pendant, wondering where he was and if he could feel her anguish. The miko closed her eyes, focusing hard, trying to find the avatar's ki...after a few seconds, her eyes flashed open. _The roof! He told me he sometimes goes there to train, because no one can see him..._

So frantic was Kagome's run, she hadn't noticed the rose pendant had slipped out of her blouse, and lay on top of the material, acting as a barrier to her skin.

Kagome ran up the stairs, feeling as though her lungs were about to come up through her throat, her breathing laboured. Her feet and legs were sore from cycling, and she wanted nothing more than to run into Kurama's embrace and have him tell her that everything was fine.

The miko finally reached the last stair well, glad that no one was around to question her. She noticed bits of plaster and concrete had crumbled around the door, and she coughed as dust caught in her throat.

Kagome pushed open the heavy fire exit door, knowing that Kurama probably disabled the alarm the first day he arrived. Fanning her hand in front of her face to clear the dust, Kagome was perplexed by the smell of something like burning rubber and charcoal. She stepped out onto the rooftop, noticing how dark the sky had become, and saw that two figures were in the distance. Kurama seemed to be leaning over someone- Hiei- and the miko realised they must have been training together.

_Hiei must be injured_...she thought, watching her step at the odd craters in the concrete as she neared the two. As she drew closer, Kagome realised, surprised, that vines were wrapped around Hiei's arms and legs, binding him to the ground.

_What is Kurama doing? Are they still play fighting?_

Kagome hid behind a large, square rubbish tip, intrigued. She watched in horror as Kurama closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Hiei's.

_N-Nani??_

Kagome had to cover her mouth to stop herself from crying out. She waited for the joke, or the punchline, or the trick they were playing. But the kitsune continued to kiss Hiei, his hands clutching the hybrid's head for dear life. He was straddling the youkai, who broke from his bindings to rip the clothing from the kitsune's back. Kurama seemed to shudder in pleasure, and gripped the little's youkai's head harder, as blood soaked through his yellow fighting robe.

Kagome felt a sweeping sensation of deja vu- she had thought nothing could ever compare to watching Inuyasha pull Kikyo into his arms and kiss her passionately. As the miko turned and fled, running down the stairs so fast she felt as if she was flying, she felt another piece of her heart break and shatter.

* * *

Kurama had finally forced the remedy down Hiei's throat, and only relinquished the kiss when he found the youaki's mouth to be empty. The swordsman still thrashed and growled beneath him, but Kurama knew he was out of the danger zone. Still, dread and anxiety swirled in his stomach, and the kitsune frowned. A sudden wave of sadness crashed over him, unlike anything he had ever felt before, and his heart beat fast in his chest. A sheen of cold sweat glazed his skin.

_What's happening, Yoko? A side effect?_

Kurama tried to clear his senses to calm himself, however he gave a start as he caught a scent in the wind. It was unmistakable- that of lily. The kitsune's eyes widened in horror, and as he concentrated, he felt the ki of Kagome exit the apartment block.

_Kami-sama! Was she here? I didn't sense her at all!_

Kurama's instinct was to get up and run after her, but he knew he couldn't leave Hiei in this condition. He needed to make sure his friend got safely to the Makai, before the remedy wore off, and he caused lasting destruction in the Ningenkai.

_She'll understand...once I explain everything to her! I'll go to her as soon as I can!_

Kurama was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't notice how quiet the silver kitsune was.

* * *

The avatar didn't need to knock Hiei out, as the hybrid succumbed to unconsciousness after digesting the snowdrop serum. Kurama had just lifted the youkai over his shoulder, planning to run like the wind to the Makai, when there was a 'pop!' and Botan appeared.

"Oh, what's happening here?" the very ungrim reaper exclaimed, bobbing around on her oar. "No time to explain Botan, I need to get Hiei to the Makai. In fact, excellent timing, could you open a portal to the Makai for us?"

"Oh, Kurama! Koenma sent me, you're needed in the Rekai straight away, there's been an uprising of some earth empowered youkai, and Koenma needs your expertise to sort them out!"

Kurama sighed, adjusting Hiei in his arms.

"Well, like I said, 'excellent timing'!" the kitsune murmured under his breath, " In that case, can you take Hiei to the Makai for me? Then afterwards, I need you to find Kagome and give her a message..."

"Kagome?" Botan raised her eyebrows.

"It's urgent, Botan..." Kurama winced, the wounds Hiei inflicted on his back beginning to smart. "Just find her, tell her that I'm sorry and I will come and find her as soon as possible!"

"S-sure..." Botan nodded, before jumping from her oar and using it to open a vortex in the air. She looked warily at Hiei, not thrilled at the thought of being alone in his company. The hybrid's chest was covered in cuts and wounds from Kurama's vines, and though unconscious, his forehead was creased.

Kurama took one last look at Hiei, before shaking his head and stepping into the vortex, cursing Konema and his timing under his breath.

Botan was opening a vortex to the Makai when Hiei roused. She was actually glad, knowing she couldn't have very well flung the youkai unconscious into that world- he would no doubt have been killed in seconds.

"Hello, Hiei," Botan said, her voice a little nervous.

"Where's the kitsune?" Hiei demanded, sounding hoarse and irritated.

"Ano...Kurama had to go to Rekai, on Koenma's orders. But he told me to take you to Makai..."

Botan motioned to the appearing vortex with a slightly shaking hand. Hiei glared at Botan, and in turn to the vortex. He was about to walk through, when he paused.

"Did Kurama say anything else?"

"Eh? Well, just that I had to deliver a message to Kagome- it's urgent apparently, though Koenma's going to have my head, I'm supposed to be on a mission right now..."

"What was the message?" Hiei asked, grimacing at the onna's incessant chattering.

"'Tell her that I'm sorry and I will come and find her as soon as possible!'" Botan imitated, before shrugging, "Honestly, if he's had a lover's tiff, I don't see why I have to..."

Hiei inhaled sharply, the lily scent still on the wind. Hiei had a sinking feeling he owed his partner big time. Due to Kurama, Hiei wasn't going to have to spent another stint in the Rekai prison.

"I'll deliver the message," Hiei said, bringing Botan's rant to a standstill.

"Ano...are you sure? Kurama said..."

But Hiei had already jumped to the edge of the rooftop, and bounded into the approaching night.

* * *

When Hiei arrived at the shrine, the sky had turned a deep velvet blue. The shrine was an uncomfortable place for youkai to be- the pureness of the place seeped into one's soul.

_Yukina would like it here..._

As soon as Hiei touched down on the grounds, he felt the miko's aura. She was meditating underneath the large tree, one he assumed to be sacred due to the charms adorning it. The last time he had been here, the night of his full ice time, he had been intending to kill Kagome. In normal circumstances, he would not have felt so inclined, but the unbalancing of his conflicting elements always made him act more rash than usual.

However, that night, as he had waited for the miko to sleep, he had sat in this tree for a long time. The tree had much history, and its secrets were locked in the leaves, which sang when the wind shook them. Hiei, whom had always had an affinity for trees, had stayed with the Goshinbuku for many hours, as he read of its past- and in turn, Kagome's past.

As it was, he realised the miko was not as weak and insignificant as he had thought, the first time he had laid eyes on her. The girl had a lot of interesting history.

It was for this reason Hiei did not kill Kagome.

It was also for this reason, and the fact the he owed Kurama, that Hiei now approached the meditating miko.

Hiei knew Kagome felt his ki as he approached, and she raised a barrier around her mind. It was weak, but stubborn- he could tell it was a skill she had only recently acquired. He was used to breaking mind barriers- the Jagan relished it- but he had no need for such skill tonight.

"Miko." Hiei called out. Kagome's face appeared calm, as she sat cross legged, her hands resting on her knees, the way Miroku had taught her, palms up, fingers slightly curled. But on hearing Hiei's voice, creases appeared on her brow.

"Be gone, youkai. I have nothing to say to you."

Hiei raised his eyebrows at the formal and archaic language. The girl had clearly gone into miko-mode.

"You will want to hear what I have to say."

Kagome sighed, opening her eyes. They were black, and it was clear she was struggling with inner emotional turmoil. She was surprised to see the hybrid shirtless- he bore many fresh wounds, but didn't seem troubled by this. The image of the kiss flashed back to the miko, and she felt sick. Yoko had bound her with vines too- was this something the kitsune always did when he was attracted to someone? Kagome fought to dismiss the hurt she felt, but Hiei detected it easily.

"There had been a misunderstanding." Hiei told her.

"You could at least try to be original," Kagome retorted, trying to keep her voice level,

"I know what I saw. You don't have to justify it, Hiei. Kurama and I are not in a relationship- he is free to have as many lovers as he chooses."

"Kurama and I are not lovers," Hiei replied, his ruby eyes angry, "I have a lover, a female one at that, back in the Makai. What you saw was Kurama giving me a remedy mouth to mouth, because I was transforming into my darker self. If he had not stopped me, there would have been chaos."

Kagome sat still, but her voice was unwavering when she replied, "Well, that is original at least."

Hiei tried to move forward, but Kagome held up her palms.

"Don't come any closer. I'm in a volatile position myself, and I will blast you to the Rekai."

Hiei raised his eyebrow, highly doubting that the miko would be able to touch him in her current state.

"I'm coming closer so I can transmit the memory of what happened to you, so you understand."

"Don't come any closer!" Kagome gasped, and her self control extinguished. Purple purifying power surged from her palms towards the hybrid youkai, and unable to move from its magnetic force, Hiei summoned up the quickest barrier he could, that of black fire. The two forces battled it out, and Kagome slumped forwards, having to support herself by her palms on the ground. She was trembling, exhausted from the emotions of the day. She heard a curse, and looked up, shocked to see that Hiei had not dodged or jumped out of the way of her power. He was battling with his own fire, and she saw the shock in his crimson eyes as there was a clean, tinkling noise, and the black fire was evaporated. Hiei was struck by the purification for only a second, but it was enough to bring him to his knees.

"Hiei?" Kagome ventured forward on her hands and knees, trembling. She had only meant to get the youkai away- not cause him direct harm.

Hiei was shuddering, his skin turning a green tinge, and crescent like scars began to appear all over his body. The little youkai had been so bound with vines earlier that the miko had seen this side of Hiei, and it came a a shock. Kagome felt her heart clench in fear when she saw these scars blink, revealing that they were in fact eyes, all which focused on her alone.

"Bad move, miko..." Hiei hissed, his voice darker and deeper than his own usual tone. Kagome swallowed, getting unsteadily to her feet. The hybrid youkai raised his head to the sky and howled, and the youki around him sparked and continued to rise in power.

"Oh no..." Kagome gasped. The miko had unknowingly countered Kurama's remedy, and had reverted Hiei into the throes of his full fire day. He grinned and clicked his claws, and the miko knew she had ran out of luck.

Hiei cocked his head at Kagome, and his darkest demon side considered her an unworthy opponent. "Miko scum!" He growled lowly, the sound making the hairs on Kagome's skin stand on end, and she began to involuntarily shake. Hiei raised one green hand, his claws black and elongated. His hair, which usually defied gravity, was now quiffed into two points, and his eyes were mean and yellow, like a wild cat.

Kagome had no defence. The previous blast of her powers had drained her, and had been caused by emotional outburst. She knew she couldn't summon that sort of power again- and besides, Hiei was now more powerful than he had been previously. Kagome took one step backwards, planning to make a run to the well house, when Hiei laughed cruelly. Warm air whipped around the miko and the youkai, before there was a horrible noise, like a fist colliding with a sheet of iron.

"Ensatsu Rengoku Shou!"

* * *

The miko screamed, throwing her hands over her head as the multiple attacks of black fire screeched towards her, obliterating everything in its path. The heat from it was intolerable, and Kagome could feel blisters erupting on her skin even before the fire hit. She screamed as the flames consumed her, and she was thrown into into the air with the sheer strength of the blast, writhing and consorting in agony. The miko could feel her fading powers inwardly battling with the flames, but it was a losing battle.

Just when Kagome thought the torture was going to kill her, she heard someone scream her name. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her. She was cocooned by the arms, held against an equally strong chest, and a familiar scent hit her as the wall of heat lessened a little.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome breathed, before coughing, as her lungs seemed full of fire. The hanyou was protecting her with the robe of the fire rat, his head bowed on top of hers, his fangs gritted in the pain of the fire he had became engulfed in. Kagome cried in his arms, and as the black fire finally subsided, battling with Inuyasha's ki, he broke away from her, holding her gently. Her clothes had been mainly destroyed due to the intense heat, and were barely holding together. Her skin was blackened and red in patches, where she was badly burned.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grimaced. This was the second time her had nearly lost her to a fire. The hanyou could detect the youkai who had attacked Kagome, hiding in the shadows. He carried the miko carefully over the to Goshinbuku, placing her in the fenced enclosing. The tree radiated such a purity that he knew the youkai would not be able to touch her there. But just in case, Inuyasha removed his haori, which luckily was still in one piece, and wrapped it around the miko.

"Wait for me, Kagome. I'll be back soon."

The miko couldn't even nod, the intense pain she was feeling muffling all words. After discovering Hiei and Kurama earlier on the rooftop, she had been so deeply chilled, it felt as though her heart had been encased in ice. She thought she would never feel warm again. But now she was burning, her skin and heart on fire, and it was killing her. Kagome was sure she would die.

"Right, you bastard, show yourself! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!"

There was a flicker, and the green and many eyed youkai appeared in front of Inuyasha, smirking.

"She is done for," Hiei bared his fangs in grin, "And you are next, hanyou!"

* * *

Kagome didn't see the fight that occurred between the hanyou and the hybrid. She was submerged in a state of semi-conciousness, floating in the space between the Ningenkai and the Rekai. She was happy though, because Inuyasha had came to save her.

_At least, I got to see him..._

The miko could hear shouts and battle cries, the clashing of metal on metal and the swish of fire. But in the presence of the Goshinbuku, the miko felt almost serene, like the time she had bathed at Midoriko's rest.

Kagome suddenly saw something through her fluttering eyelashes, and Yoko appeared before her.

"Yoko?" she gasped, "How can you be in this world? Did you come through the well?"

The kitsune shook his head, smiling. He seemed transparent, almost like...

"Oh no! You're not a ghost, are you, Yoko? You're aren't dead, are you? Am I dead too?"

But the kitsune wouldn't speak. He just smiled at her, and began to walk away. Kagome struggled to her feet, gripping the trunk of the Goshinbuku, crying out for the bandit to wait. The charms jingled in the wind, and Kagome's vision went black.

* * *

When the miko awoke, she was shocked to meet the crimson eyes of Yukina.

"How are you feeling?" the Koorime asked kindly, as she placed a cold towel on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome blinked. She was lying on her own bed, in her own room. The bedcovers were pulled up to her chin, but she felt very cold. _How did Yukina get here? And why is she here?_

The miko noticed Hiei sitting on her windowsill. He had glanced at her when she had opened her eyes, before turning to glare outside again. He was fully clothed, and thankfully back to his usual form.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome asked, her lips too dry to form a full sentence.

Yukina smiled gently. "After I healed him, he returned to the past. He said he would return in a few hours."

"Oh..." Kagome couldn't help the overwhelming disappointment she felt. She swallowed, trying to not to cry, and Yukina asked Hiei to fetch some tea from downstairs. Kagome expected Hiei to ignore her, but he got up without a word and left the room. The miko realised Hiei would do anything his sister asked.

Yukina got up and began to mix some more medicine, as Kagome tried desperately to remember what had happened. Inuyasha and Hiei had fought, hadn't they? Or was that part of the foggy dream she had? Hiei had attacked her...but in a different form...

"Hiei won't ever say anything, but he's really sorry about what happened," Yukina spoke quietly, looking up from her grinding stone. "He would never want to hurt any of Kurama's friends, especially not you. I hope you can forgive him,"

Kagome nodded, realising she didn't feel any pain at all. "Thank you for healing me."

Yukina gave another sweet smile. "It was my pleasure. Treating burns is a simple process, thanks to my ice powers. I'm just glad Hiei came and got me and quickly as he did, otherwise you could have had lasting damage..."

_So Hiei got Yukina..._Kagome gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm very lucky..."

* * *

Thanks to Yukina's expertise, Kagome was fully recovered in a few hours, and could get up and walk about, though she was still weak and her skin was tender, especially her forearms, which had took the brunt of the attack.

"Just take the medicine once every hour," Yukina told her, with a small bow, "and apply the salve when your skin feels hot or prickly."

"Arigato gozimasu," Kagome said, returning the bow, "I am in your debt, Yukina-san,"

"Not at all, I was happy to help," replied the koroomie with her lovely smile. "Hiei, I will wait for you outside."

With a knowing look, Yukina left the kitchen. Kagome wondered how much Yukina was in the dark about her real relationship to Hiei.

The hybrid youkai looked, for the first time since Kagome had known him, uncomfortable. His eyes were fixed to the space above Kagome's head, and she waited for him to speak.

"I regret what happened," Hiei said eventually, his eyes flicking to Kagome's face, "And I apologise. My only excuse is the circumstances were outwith my control."

Kagome nodded, still unable to forget what she had seen between Hiei and Kurama. As if reading her mind, the small youkai said suddenly, "Kurama will explain. He is returning from the Rekai shortly."

The miko nodded, unable to speak. The thought of seeing Kurama face to face had crushed the air from her lungs.

* * *

The miko was sitting under Goshinbuku when he arrived.

She had come outside to think. It was early morning, as she had been told by Yukina that she has slept fitfully during the night. Inuyasha had stayed for the most part, but after he had ensured that Yukina would not leave without taking Hiei with her, the hanyou had left, promising to return after he had 'sorted something out' back in the past.

Kagome had so much to think about, and her temples throbbed. She was wearing a sky blue cotton summer dress, decorated with white and silver flowers. These sparkled when early morning sun shone through the leaves of the Goshinbuku.

Hiei had said Kurama would explain what the miko had witnessed the day before, on the rooftop. She remembered Hiei saying something of an explanation before she had attacked him- something about a mouth to mouth remedy.

_But why would Hiei need a remedy? And why did he transform after being hit with my purification powers?_

Kagome sighed, her head resting on the top of her knees.

_And why did Inuyasha leave? Is finding the shikon shards still more important to him than me? _

The miko closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. She was so overwhelmed by everything that was happening, she was surprised she hadn't burst yet. There were so many battling emotions crammed inside her.

_And what was that image of Yoko I saw? Is he really dead?_

The miko sniffed, and in that instant she could smell something familiar in the air...something light and fragrant. Kagome opened her eyes slowly, the scent finally registering in her troubled mind.

_Roses..._

The miko looked up, following the wind as it blew across the shrine, scattering leaves and flower petals. A figure appeared through the petals, and they seemed to dance around him, in a whirlwind.

"Kurama-kun?" Kagome asked the wind. The avatar finally became clear, and the miko gasped at what she saw. Kurama was pale white, his ruby locks blowing about his face and emphasising the translucence of his skin. His yellow fighting robes were torn in many places, and Kagome's eyes widened further when she realised the red markings on his tunic were not a design, but drying blood.

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome cried out this time, getting to her feet and meeting Kurama at the fence that bordered the Goshinbuku. The avatar's green eyes were full of sadness and guilt, and he collapsed in the miko's arms. She gently guided him over the fence, and slowing eased him onto her lap, while she sat down. Blood dripped onto the blades of grass.

"Sumimasen, Kagome." Kurama said softly. The miko knew he wasn't talking about the state of his clothing.

"Kurama-kun, you should be in hospital or something! Didn't they treat you in Rekai?"

"I had to see you first..." the avatar explained, wincing in pain. He had suffered many wounds in the battle in the Rekai, and he hadn't had the time to heal or treat the wounds he had received from Hiei, which had not been small.

The miko blinked away her tears, cradling the kitsune's head in her hands. He leaned against her chest, his arms around her waist. "Kagome...what you saw...it really was as Hiei said. We were fighting, when he began to have an attack, spurned on by his early full fire day..."

The avatar paused, catching his breath.

"Kurama-kun, you have to rest...you can stop, it's okay..."

But Kurama was determined to continue. "Due to the moon and the sun in the sky simultaneously, Hiei's elements were unsettled earlier than he had estimated...I had to administer the potion, lest he wrecked havoc on the town..."

Kagome nodded, stroking the kitsune's hair. She had forgiven him, and Hiei, already in her heart. It was good to hear Kurama confirm the story, however.

"I know what you must have thought when you saw it...I can assure you I am not toying with your affections...Hiei is only a comrade and good friend..."

"Hai, I believe you, Kurama. I should have approached you at the time, instead of running away..I was just shocked, that's all..."

Kurama stroked her face, a deep cut on his cheek leaking blood down his pale skin.

"You saw what you saw. I only wish I could have got to you first...I passed Hiei and Yukina earlier. I heard what happened..."

Kurama closed his eyes, his hand shaking. "That you were hurt by Hiei is most unfortunate, and would not have happened if I had personally escorted him to the Makai...he did not know that the snowdrop serum was not a cure, but a preventative, and in the confusion, I did not mention it to him..."

The avatar sighed, "I am so much at fault. Please find it in your heart to forgive me, Kagome,"

The miko could not stop the tears as she wiped the blood from the avatar's face. She kissed him gently, holding him as closely as she could without hurting him.

"Kurama-kun, there is nothing to forgive! What happened was unavoidable. There is no one to blame."

Kagome held Kurama for quite a while. They sat in silence, simply enjoying each others' company.

"Are you in any pain?" Kurama asked after a while. "Yukina can heal wounds, especially burns, much better than I, but..."

"I'm fine," Kagome smiled, "But you need to treat yourself! Do you want to take a shower?"

"Arigato, but I better head back home," the avatar said, closing his eyes once again, enjoying the feeling of Kagome's hands in his hair, "I'm supposed to be taking my mother out for lunch today."

Kagome nodded, forgetting that Kurama's mother was in town for a few days.

"Gomen, I can't stay with you longer," Kurama said, slowly sitting up.

"I understand. When you live a double life it is difficult to find time for your family. You must enjoy it when you can." Kagome told him, helping him over the fence.

* * *

It wasn't until Kagome had returned to her bedroom and saw the scentless petal plant, that she realised she hadn't asked the avatar about it.

_Damn! Well, I'm not waiting around any more. Inuyasha said he was coming to get me, so I'll go meet him at the well!_

It had been too long since Kagome had returned to the past- but the swoop in her stomach had little to do with the motions of time travel. She clambered out the well quickly, knowing that if Inuyasha caught her, he would not be in the best of moods.

_Well, he was the one that said he would come back for me, and he didn't! I need to find out what's going on!_

The miko half expected the hanyou to appear from the trees, cursing and calling her every name under the afternoon sun, but the forest was remarkably quiet.

_Too quiet..._

Kagome walked quickly, knowing exactly where she needed to go. She missed Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kaede, and longed to see them, but there was a more pressing issue on her mind.

The miko began to run through the forest, clutching the silver rose pendant in her hand. It was cold, much colder than the miko had ever remembered it being. As Kagome ran, she noticed that many flowers had withered, just as Inuyasha had said. The miko felt her heart beat faster, and it was nothing to do with her run.

Despite the bright sunlight filtering through the trees, Kagome eventually realised she only had a general idea of where she was heading. She had found the secluded spot that Yoko had once taken her, while Kagome and Sango had been on a walk. It was on this spot that Kikyo had interrupted them. _Kami-sama...I had forgotten all about that. I wonder why Kikyo never told Inuyasha?_

The miko began to walk east-west, the direction she remembered Yoko carrying her.

_But Yoko ran so fast...I'm not even sure it was a straight path..._

Biting her lip, Kagome made her way though the forest the best she could, trying to pick out any noticeable trees, rocks or flowers that could confirm she was taking the right route. However, when the miko noticed that increasingly most of the greenery was blackened and broken, she determinedly looked straight ahead.

After fifteen minutes of walking, however, the forest became even more depressing. It looked at though a fire had broken out- trees were broken, their limbs hanging limply in odd directions, like broken arms. Beautiful flowers, that before had been a blur of colour in Kagome's eyes, were charred and crumpled. The grass beneath the miko's feet crunched and was a sickly brown.

_Oh Yoko...it really can't be..._

Kagome held the pendant even tighter in her hand, and she gave a gasp as it glowed purple. At first, the miko thought it was the shine from the shikon, which also hung around her neck, but as she held the pendant high in the air, the lavender hue was unmistakable.

Kagome was overtaken by a peculiar feeling- an urgency of some sort, and without consciously thinking it, she began to run again. Her legs pounded the earth, and she nimbly upturned roots that clawed out the ground. The miko began to push herself into a sprint, feeling as though she was stricken with a fever. She felt every time her foot hit the ground, every breath she pulled into her lungs, every blink of her eyelid.

The miko was beginning to get a horrendous stitch in her side, and she slowed, rubbing her stomach. She had almost given up hope, believing she had now gotten herself well and truly lost, and Inuyasha was surely going to be mad at her.

Then, she parted through a bamboo grove, where the stalks rose yellow and ribbed. It was an eerily quiet place, and Kagome had no recollection of it before. But, the miko felt compelled to walk on, and as she cleared the grove, she met a very familiar rock face.

_This is it! I found it!_

Astonished with her discovery, Kagome approached the large rock, holding her pendant aloft. The miko saw that the roses and foliage entwined around the rock had also perished, but she ignored it, banishing the churning feeling in her stomach.

"Come on!" The miko urged, standing as close to the rock as possible, her nose grazing some foul smelling moss, "Open!"

Kagome began to feel rather stupid. She stood back, examining the rock. It definitely was the right place, there was no doubt about it. And the kitsune had told her last time she would be able to open the rock herself, with the pendant.

_So why isn't it working?_

_Unless..._

A sinking thought pricked at Kagome's brain, but she refused to let it permeate her thoughts.

_No! He can't be! He can't! I don't care if the plants have died! It doesn't mean anything!_

The miko strode up to the rock again, both hands holding the silver tinged purple rose.

"Open! I command you to open!" the miko cried, kicking the rock in frustration. Her big toe really hurt, but it didn't stop her, and she pounded on the rock with her fists, upsetting some ants, who began to scuttle away.

"Why won't you open?" Kagome began to sob, clenching the pendant so hard so would fear it would snap. Yoko hadn't done anything special or said any words to open the cave last time, had he? Kagome thought back, wiping her tears angrily. Too much had happened in so little time, memories all mixed into each other. The day she met Yoko. The day he pretended he was going to feed her to his plants. The day he gave her the pendant. The night in the tree. Memory after memory flashed before Kagome's eyes, and she dropped to her knees, holding her face in hands, unable to stop the tears.

_You can't have left already Yoko! I'm not ready for this!_

The miko was so busy weeping she didn't notice the moss and vines begin the recede and creep back from the rock face. It was only when felt the chain of the rose necklace become red hot did the miko look up in shock. The rose was sparkling as it had before, illuminating the opened cave before her.

Kagome ran down the uneven steps as quickly as she could, twice almost tumbling all the way down. When the miko finally reached the hollowed atrium, she cried out. There was the silver kitsune, lying in the middle of the floor, on some sort of rug. He was covered in blood, his hair dripping with it, his pearly clothes so dark they were almost black. His skin was streaked with it too, and his eyes were closed.

* * *

"Yoko!" Kagome wept, falling at the bandit's body, cradling his head like she had Kurama's earlier. The miko didn't care that she was once again being soaked in blood- Yoko's face was warm, which meant he was alive.

"Kagome?" The kitsune's eyelids opened slowly, and the crease of his forehead suggested it pained him to do so.

"Oh Yoko!" Kagome cried, hugging the kitsune's head to her chest, "You're alive!"

The bandit blinked, inhaling the miko's scent like it was badly needed oxygen. Despite his weakened state, he managed to sit up, and cupped the miko's cheeks. He stared at her in wonder for a few moments, and the miko flushed at the attention. He leaned in to kiss her, and it was such a gentle, soft kiss that Kagome continued to cry.

"Kagome," the bandit repeated, and he stroked the miko's face. "You don't know how good it is to see you..."

"Oh Yoko!" the miko smiled, though her eyes continued to leak fresh tears, "What on earth happened to you?"

The kitsune shook his head, as if in a daze. "I..."

Kagome leaned over and took Yoko's hand, ignoring his blood stained palm and knuckles.

"It's okay. All that matters is that you're safe! You must be tired. Let me heal you..."

"No, Kagome," Yoko shook his head, "I don't want to be healed. I need to feel this pain."

"Nani?" the miko replied, confused. "Yoko, it's no problem to heal you!"

"I know," the kitsune sighed, closing his eyes. "But the pain...it is atonement."

The miko squeezed the kitsune's hand gently. "Yoko, please tell me what happened. It will make you feel better to share whatever it is..."

The bandit looked away, his gaze unseeing.

"Okay then. Well, at least let me clean you. You might like being covered in blood, but I don't! Is there a river or something nearby where I can fetch some water?"

Yoko turned back to her, blinking. "Water?"

Kagome bit her lip. Never before had she seen the kitsune like this. He was like a lost child.

"Hai, water. Is there some nearby?"

The kitsune blinked again. "There is a hot spring through there."

Kagome followed the wave of Yoko's hand, to the back of the cave. Intrigued, Kagome got to her feet, and walked past the many treasures and booty the kitsune had acquired. The atrium narrowed as Kagome continued to walk, and there were more steps. The miko keep her hands tracing the rocky walls, to keep her balance. She could hear the noise of water, gushing and frothing like a jacuzzi back home.

_What is this? An indoor hot spring?_

The miko shielded her eyes as she emerged, the sunlight bouncing off the water and blinding couldn't help but gasp in surprise. The little hot spring was a perfect circle, surrounded by a bamboo grove similar to the one he miko had walked through earlier. The bamboo blocked out any vision of the outside world, making the hot spring sheltered and secluded. Beautiful green leaves were entwined around the yellow bamboo, giving the water a magical emerald glow. Colourful flowers, or their remains, bordered the spring, and to Kagome it seemed like a little paradise.

* * *

The miko returned to the kitsune, and although she was madly curious to know why he was so hurt, she could tell that Yoko was in no mood to talk.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up at least!" Kagome said, putting on a cheeriness she didn't feel. She managed to persuade Yoko to get to his feet, and supporting him with his arm over her shoulder, the pair made their way down the steps, sideways because it was so narrow. The miko led, constantly checking to make sure the kitsune was able to balance.

"This is a beautiful place," Kagome gushed, trying to make the conversation light, "Sango and I would kill for a little private place of our own like this! We're lucky to see a hot spring once a month, and even then, Miroku constantly peeks..."

The bandit was unresponsive, sitting down besides the round pool. The miko tried to locate some sort of washing liquid she knew Yoko must keep nearby. It seemed, in his present state, Yoko was unable to sustain the nearby plants and flowers with his energy, never mind summon anything to wash himself with.

"Aha!" The miko said joyfully, noticing two little wooden flasks, much like the ones her group used to store fresh water. Kagome sniffed them, and decided they were usable. One was the rose scented oil that the kitsune used in his hair, while the other was a more almond smell, almost fizzy, which Kagome decided could be used for washing.

"Neh, Yoko. Do you want to get in? I'll help you wash, if you want..."

The kitsune raised his eyebrows, his familiar smirk almost returning. "Oh, really?"

Kagome blushed, though unsurprised it was such a comment that would return the bandit to his former self.

"Hai. I'm keeping my clothes on though, don't get excited!"

"Hmmph," Yoko remarked, and began to peel off his clothes, which were stiff with blood, "Well, I most certainly am not..."

The miko blushed further, averting her eyes, though still managing to catch a glimpse of the bandit's finely sculptured behind. His silver tail swished in the water, and the kitsune let out a dry hiss of pain.

Kagome was immediately at his side, not even paying attention to the fact the bandit was barely submerged in the water. "Oh Yoko, are you alright?"

The miko was shocked as he turned to face her. His body was completely covered in deep wounds and gashes- whatever had happened, the kitsune had not gotten away lightly. The spring began to turn pink, and Kagome clambered into the pool, her skirt and blouse immediately clinging to her skin.

Wordlessly, Yoko pulled the miko into his arms, and Kagome struggled not to cry. It was difficult seeing the kitsune like this, injured and undefended. She was used to Kurama being gentle and open with his emotions- Inuyasha was generally more harder, but he showed his feelings on his face, and she had seen him injured countless times. She was so used to Yoko being perfect and controlled, it broke her heart to see the bandit so hurt.

* * *

"Will you tell me what happened?" the miko finally asked. She had washed the kitsune's body carefully, trying to discreetly heal his largest wounds, but each time he would stop her. Now, Kagome sat on the edge of the pool, her feet dangling in the hot water. Yoko's head was in her lap, and Kagome was carefully and slowly washing the kitsune's long, silver hair free of blood.

Yoko avoided the question. "It's been centuries since anyone has washed my hair. I had forgotten how good it felt..."

Kagome smiled, understanding that this was the kitsune's way of saying he still wasn't ready to talk. The miko teased the long silkily strands through her fingertips. The bandit was clean and rose smelling once again, but the miko wasn't ready to part her fingers from his hair. It was sheer joy to run her touch.

After a while, Kagome began to massage the kitsune's shoulders, her fingers skilled from many years of living with her ailing ji-chan. Yoko immediately leaned forward, giving her better access, and letting his long hair cover his face. The bandit gave a low moan, chuckling.

"Kami-sama Kagome, you are a dangerous woman."

The miko smiled, trying to break the many knots of tension in the kitsune's strong back. It was pleasurable to her simply to touch his skin- she hadn't seen him for so long.

Yoko eventually turned around, kissing her fingertips. His wet hair clung to his shoulders, and he turned his head, brushing his lips against her knee that was at his right cheek.

"Yoko..." Kagome murmured, stroking his face. As much as she missed the kitsune and his touch, he was injured and burdened with something, and the last thing Kagome wanted was for the bandit to turn his attention to her.

But there was no stopping the kitsune. He rose out of the water, crawling over the miko and gently lowering her to the ground, his soaking body pressing against her already wet clothes. The miko gasped as Yoko pushed against her, able to feel every muscle of his body, including his hardening member.

"Yoko..." Kagome tried to protest, but was silenced with a heated kiss. The kitsune plundered her mouth hungrily, while his fingers traced her body through her soaking clothes.

Yoko raised himself up slightly, giving the miko a chance to look at his gorgeous chest, dripping with water drops.

"Off," he demanded, and immediately Kagome found herself being undressed from her blouse. Satisfied for the moment, Yoko began to squeeze her breasts, while the miko squirmed underneath him. As the kitsune's hot mouth found her nipple, Kagome gasped, running her hands down Yoko's back. She was trying to be gentle with him because he was so hurt, but the bandit seemed in no mood to go slow.

"Yoko!" The miko cried out, as suddenly the kitsune's hand found its way up her skirt, pushing aside her wet panties and exploring her lips. Yoko grinned against her breast, as he began to thrust inside her, then rotating his finger in a circle. Kagome felt her body react instantly, her skin red hot and flushed, as her body began to betray her, convulsing underneath the kitsune.

"Yoko, stop!" Kagome begged, feeling herself losing control. _This is why I didn't want this to happen!_

When the kitsune ignored her, increasing his pace and making Kagome cry out, she grabbed Yoko's wrist.

"Yoko, you have to stop!" Kagome panted, her cheeks peony. The kitsune blinked, slowly pulling out of her body. The miko realised this was the second time she had used the word with the kitsune, and she sat up, wrapping her arms around the kitsune and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her breasts crushing against the kitsune's chest, "It's not that I don't enjoy it- it's just you're hurt, and I can't..."

Yoko stayed motionless in her arms for a few seconds, and Kagome's skin turned cold, fearing she had insulted the bandit. But then the kitsune was holding her tight, burying his nose in her hair.

"Kuronue...died..."

It was the last thing Kagome was expecting the hear, but suddenly everything became clear to the miko. She felt her eyes well up with tears for Yoko's comrade, the man she had only met once but had heard so much about.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome told the kitsune, putting her head under his shoulder, kissing his neck. Yoko let out a sigh, and the miko wondered if he was crying.

"It was a botched mission..." Kagome felt the emotion in the bandit's voice, and knew he could only tell her because they weren't keeping eye contact. The miko stroked the kitsune's back reassuringly.

"I told him it would be simple. We get in, we get out. But somehow they knew. There was a whole guard, hidden in the shadows. I had the artifice...but Kuronue got trapped. He went back for that stupid necklace..."

Kagome felt the kitsune inhale deeply. "In tried to go back for him. The guard came spilling out of their hiding places, headed straight for us. He told me to leave him, save myself..."

Yoko's voice cracked. "I was stupid. I should have stayed with him, died with him..."

The miko shivered. "I know you wanted to. But Kuronue wouldn't have wanted to waste your life..."

The kitsune sighed again. "His life was wasted..."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, finding it hard to find the words to comfort Yoko. She cuddled into him, continuing to rub his back.

"I thought you had died," Kagome said suddenly, remembering the reason she had came here. "I was sick with worry. I don't know what I would have done, if you had died..."

Yoko squeezed the miko's side, but he didn't say anything.

* * *

When Kagome finally left Yoko, the afternoon had began to turn into night. The sky was a hazy lavender, and Shippo bounded into Kagome's arms as she arrived in the village.

"Kagomeeeeeeee!" he yelled happily, "Where have you been?"

The miko laughed, spinning the little kit around. "I just had to visit a sick friend."

The kit shook his head at her, his green eyes wide. "No, I mean, where have you been all this time? You haven't been here in ages!"

_That's right...because Inuyasha wouldn't let me. Does that mean Shippo's been kept in the dark too?_

Uneasy, Kagome began to walk with the Shippo, telling him she had been sitting tests. But the miko was confused. She had assumed there had been some danger concerning the last shard of the shikon jewel- but if Shippo didn't know why she had been kept away, that couldn't be it.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango jumped to her feet as soon as the miko arrived in the hut, a smile on her face.

"Sango-chan," Kagome smiled back, putting Shippo on his feet. "Where's everyone?"

"Oh, Miroku and Kaede have gone to rid a little boy of a possession. Kirara is around here somewhere, and I thought Inuyasha was going to your world!"

"Ah," Kagome frowned, her hands on her hips. She turned to the kit, who was playing with his crayons. "Neh. Shippo-chan, do you want to go catch some fish for dinner? I've brought that special sauce that you like!"

"Oh boy!" the kitsune clapped his hands, and immediately ran for the river. Sango sat back down, pouring Kagome some tea she had just brewed. "Are you okay, Kagome-chan?"

The miko shrugged, kneeling down and accepting the cup. "I don't know, Sango-chan. Did Inuyasha tell you why I hadn't came back?"

Sango frowned as she thought. "Well, he went to get you a couple of times, right? But each time he said you were busy, and he'd get you in a few days."

"No way!" Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha kept telling me that it was too dangerous to return to the past! I was worried sick about you guys!"

Sango blinked. "Really? He said that? I wonder why? We haven't had a fight since you were last with us, and there's been no other trouble..."

Suddenly Sango's eyes widened as she realised something, but she tried to cover it up.

"Nani? What is it?"

"N-nothing..." Sango said, looking down at her tea.

"Sango-chan! Come on, I know you too well to be able to tell when you lie! What is it?"

The tajiya sighed, taking a sip of her tea before answering. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Kagome. It's just..."

"Nani?"

"Well..." Sango looked uncomfortable as she spoke, "Kikyo's soul snatchers have been around recently..."

"Oh..." Kagome said, swallowing. Her throat felt very dry, and she drank.

"But, that can't have anything to do with it! Maybe Inuyasha just heard something about Kouga, and he was panicking as usual..."

_Or maybe he didn't want his time with Kikyo interrupted. Maybe he didn't want to feel guilty for once._

"Well, the jewel is nearly finished," Kagome commented, drawing the shikon from her blouse. She was glad her clothes had dried quickly in the den.

"Maybe they are discussing their plans for whatever happens after..."

"Whatever happens, Kagome-chan..." Sango reached out and held the miko's hand, "We'll all be here for you..."

* * *

The group ate their fish that night without Inuyasha. The hanyou hadn't returned, but Miroku said he thought he was scouting shikon rumours.

"After all, he can move more quickly without us bothersome ningen" Miroku quoted, "I'm sure, since we only have once shard to go, he wants to find it as quickly as possible. Dragging us around with him would just lengthen the process."

Sango nodded, quick to agree. Shippo remained oblivious, happily devouring the hanyou's share, while Kaede stared into the fire, her lips pressed together. Kagome didn't know what to believe.

_I have no problem with him seeing Kikyo- but I hate it when he makes it a secret. And I can't understand why he would keep me from the past for so long because of her!_

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag that night, turning over her troubles in her head. Who knew what was going to happen when the shikon was complete?

Just as the miko was about to fall asleep, a startling cry made her jolt to her senses. Kagome knew the sound, and it made her heart crystallise with ice.

The miko got up silently, glad that Shippo was cuddled up with Kirara. She swiftly exited the hut, following the blood curling calls that echoed in the night sky. The village was deserted, all the lights of the huts extinguished. The water was still as Kagome crossed the bridge, and heart thumped with fear. What would she see? Every time she witnessed a meeting between Inuyasha and Kikyo she was hurt- but she couldn't stay away.

* * *

They were in Inuyasha forest, just near the well. Kagome kept in the shadows, glad there was no wind to blow her scent in the hanyou's direction. Kikyo was facing her; she could only see Inuyasha's back. They seemed to be arguing.

"I've gave you enough time, Inuyasha! From what I have observed, the girl hasn't even been helping you find the shard! I thought that was her only purpose?"

"It is her only purpose," the hanyou replied quietly.

"Really? Then why have you not located the shard?"

"She's been useless lately. I'm faster on my own, I thought I could find it quicker!"

"Don't be stupid, Inuyasha! You cannot detect shards!" Kikyo paused, regaining her composure. "Well, then. I have no choice- I must take back Kagome's soul. Only then, can I help you search for the shikon, and we can complete it."

Kagome put both hands over her mouth to swallow her gasp. _Kikyo wants to steal my soul? _

"Once the jewel is complete- you will fulfil your promise, Inuyasha..."

Kagome couldn't listen any more. She began to run, running for the well, that was thankfully close by. Was that why Inuyasha had kept her away? He didn't want her to know of the plans that he and Kikyo were concocting?

_Why, Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought as she ran, her eyes blurring and making the ground and the sky merge together. _After everything we're been through, why would you do this?_

Kagome had lost many parts of her heart recently. But now, her frozen heart cracked and splintered into fragments, just as the shikon-no-tama had many years ago.

* * *

**Arigato as always for you reviews! There are seven more chapters planned for this fic! Please stick with me ^^**

**-MM-**

**Princess of the dobermans: Well, hope you enjoyed the update! Sorry for the wait! Aha, well you will have to wait and see!**

**SahdowStar09: Hehe, I love you too! Your review made me pretty nervous! But I can assure you, this fic will be finished soon, there's only 7 chapters left, and I plan to finish it before my second year of Uni, which begins Oct! But lol, really, loved your review, it's great to know I have such a passionate fan out there!! Hope you enjoyed the update, Sorry for the wait!**

**Beckyducky: Wow, a long review indeed! But I love them, keep them coming!! Hehe, I'm glad you liked it! I've never done anything like that before, so it means a lot to me you liked it! Haha, and you got to show your friend, yay! Oooh, I've almost been chucked out of the library too- in fact, I was once, for climbing under a bookshelf! We rebels!!**

**Haha, well hopefully this chapter answers your questions- though no doubt it will give you many more!!**

**I know, I will miss it too! But I will begin my next fic, **_**Chained to You**_**, as soon as this is finished, so I hope you will continue to support me!! ^^ Ah, well my uni work did increase dramatically, but mainly because I was doing two extra subjects (history and politics) that I had never done before! It is a big jump, but you will adjust!**

**Mmm. Well I have friends who do sort of biochemistry courses in University of Glasgow, and University of Aberdeen. St Andrews is the best University to get into in Scotland- unfortunately I'm not to wised up about Universities in the rest of the UK! Ahh tried to add you, but no success! Can you send me the link, that'd be great!!**

**purplebabe: Hope you enjoy the update! Sorry for the wait!**

**Sango Tajiya: Hehe. Thanks very much for your review. Hopefully you will forgive me with this chapter lol! Sorry it took so long!**

**Just a fan: Wow, it's great to hear that I can turn a diehard Inuyasha x Kagome fan lol! After all, it was through fanfiction that I learned of crossing over Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, so it is my duty to interest fans like you! The circle of life lol! Ahh, thank you!**

**Hawaiianhoney2030: Ooooh I know, isn't the trailer amazing?? Jacob looks yummy! I've actually got something to look forward to this winter thanks to New Moon lol!**

**Haha, I'm actually Scottish, but really? That's funny! Oh I know, it's such a colloquial thing, I can't get out the habit!**

**Rocky road: Thanks! Hope it was work the wait!**

**Dubble Z: Well here you are!**

**-FF-**

**(All reviews replied to using the reply system, unless not a member of ff)**

**Kathy: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *


	35. Change

**I'm glad the last chapter was so well received. I was worried a lot of people would be like, "Oh, that was so predictable!" or think it was cliché. It was not - hopefully this chapters explains Kagome's state of mind.**

**Another thing. Humans are complex beings, with complex emotions. Just keep that in mind!**

**YES, it did take a while to get out. But I'm a busy little ningen!**

_**Know the lingo!:**_

_**Kimi o ai shiteru: I love you**_

_**Kaa-san: mother**_

_**Gomen nasai: forgive me**_

_**Arigato: thank you**_

_**Onegai: please**_

_**arigato: thank yourselves**_

_**onna: woman**_

_**'kuso: damn it**_

_**kuh: huh?**_

_**Anata: darling (in this context)**_

_**iya: no**_

_**hai: yes**_

_**daijoubu: are you ok? (in this context)**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to NinjaRikku, for introducing me to the Sookie Stackhouse novels. Yay, another fandom!**_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Change**

* * *

It was raining hard when Kagome stumbled blindly out of the well house. The sky was a dark and turbulent grey, with bloated clouds being buffeted by the shrieking wind.

The miko's blouse and skirt soon became plastered to her skin, and she realised it wasn't the first time today her clothes had gotten wet. She thought back to earlier that day, when she had bathed with Yoko, and she wished she hadn't left the kitsune's side.

Kagome's hair cascaded down her back, soaking her blouse further, and wet strands were slicked to her face, catching her lips and eyelashes. She found her legs no longer had the energy to carry her, and she sunk to her knees in front of the Goshinbuku.

It gave her little protection from the elements, but Kagome's heart was so numb already, she barely felt the cold. She looked to the tree for answers, but it remained stoically silent, although the wind shook its branches and snatched leaves into the air.

The miko wanted to climb over the fence and press her wet cheek against the hard bark of the Goshinbuku's trunk, but she still couldn't move, though her body was shaking of its own accord. Her knees grew sore against the ground- it felt as though she was kneeling in snow. Pain lashed through her bones, but still the miko didn't move.

_I ran away again..._

Kagome raised her face to the rain, letting droplets sweep down her eyelids, trickling down her cheeks and chin. The effect was refreshing, but it did nothing to still her thoughts.

_But I couldn't face Inuyasha hearing what she said...I couldn't see him lie to my face as he tried to cover the truth..._

The miko clenched her fists at her sides, her fingers numb with the cold.

_I know Inuyasha wouldn't have let Kikyo steal my soul, if I had confronted them...and it makes sense now, why he kept me in the past, and why Shippo and Sango wondered why I took so long to return._

_But still..._

Kagome sighed, and she felt tears mingle with the raindrops on her face.

The miko thought back to the conversation she had overheard.

"_From what I have observed, the girl hasn't even been helping you find the shard! I thought that was her only purpose?"_

"_It is her only purpose," the hanyou replied quietly._

Kagome knew, to an extent, Inuyasha had been lying. But why did he lie? Why couldn't he tell Kikyo how he felt about Kagome? After all their years together, facing death every day, how could he still try and pass her off as nothing?

_After all, he did kiss me. Does he intend to love us both?_

"_Once the jewel is complete- you will fulfil your promise, Inuyasha..."_

_His promise? To go to hell with Kikyo? In that case, the reason Inuyasha has been so anxious to rebuild the shikon is...so he can be with Kikyo?_

Kagome fished the jewel from her blouse. It was the only warm thing she could feel, and its heat pulsated softly, like a second heart. The miko held the shikon in her fist, knowing only one piece remained to make it complete.

_So then, nothing has changed in all these years. Inuyasha will go to hell to Kikyo- regardless of my feelings. Nothing I have done, or will ever do, will change that. _

The miko clutched the shikon to her forehead, letting the heat from the jewel kiss her marred skin. Her mind was remembering the kiss Inuyasha and she had shared- their first, and their last.

* * *

Hiei liked the rain, because it was a noise to focus on when there were too many thoughts clouding his brain. Particularly tonight, after visiting Yukina at the temple. That oaf Kuwabara had been there, and the subject of Yusuke and Keiko's wedding had came up. Yukina, with Shizuru and Botan, were to be 'bridesmaids'. Hiei hadn't understood this concept, but Genkai had explained it to him with her usual dry humour.

"It was Westerners' belief that evil spirits would be present at a wedding, and so they came up with the idea of surrounding the bride with 'look-a-like' women, so that the bride herself couldn't be targeted. Of course, the Westerners manage to bastardise even their own spirit traditions. It doesn't take a dimwit to realise the bride is the one in white, not one of the four girls wearing this season's must have colour."

"I think it's lovely that Keiko wants to incorporate Western culture into a Japanese wedding," smiled Yukina, "and I'm honoured to be her bridesmaid!"

"Well, just watch yourself, Yukina," Genkai smirked, darting a look at Hiei. "Western weddings are full of superstitions. They say whom ever catches the bride's bouquet is the next to get hitched!"

"Well, I'm pretty tall," Kuwabara had boasted, "I could catch it for you, baby!"

The hybrid youkai grimaced at the thought. It was bad enough that his sister was 'dating' that oaf, but he knew for a fact marriage would be a disaster. Yukina would desperately continue the search for her brother in the hope of having some family present. Even worse, the idea of giving Kuwabara a good talking to about making an honest woman out of Yukina...despite the rain, Hiei's blood boiled.

The hyrbid youkai was taking the route to his favourite tree, a huge Sakura that was situated in a park not too far from the kitsune's flat. He bounced from rooftop to rooftop, too fast for the human eye.

_That ki...the miko has returned from the past?_

* * *

Hiei was about to jump over the Higarashi shrine, when he spotted a dark dot in front of the sacred tree. It was the miko, and she was lying in the rain.

Hiei inhaled sharply. He could smell no blood, nor any youkai nearby that could have caused harm. Cautiously, Hiei dropped to the shrine grounds, careful not the startle the miko. He had learned his lesson that approaching her hastily could cause a lot of unnecessary pain.

"Miko?" Hiei called out, his voice muted by the piercing rain and howling wind. Despite his long cape and scarf, the cold was giving the youkai pins and needles. He was shocked, then, when he drew closer to the miko, and saw her thin clothing clinging to her body, almost transparent, and most of her legs and arms exposed to the harsh weather. She was concious- just. Hiei reached out to her mind in warning, but her barriers were non-existent. This worried the youkai more than the fact she was lying in the rain.

"Miko. What are you doing?"

Hiei tried to find out what had happened from her thoughts, but it was impossible. There was nothing. In such cases, Hiei thought of the mind as a blank canvas- the stark whiteness revealing nothing, because no paint had been daubed on the surface. Minds like that usually belonged to humans or youkai that had ill mental health, or those who were comatose.

But Kagome's mind was different. The miko's canvas had been seeped in so much paint that the fabric had warped and torn from the wooden easel, leaving a gaping hole.

* * *

Kurama had been listless after leaving Kagome the day before. He had dutifully taken his mother to the local Italian restaurant, and had lied to her, saying that the reason Kagome couldn't make it was her part time job.

_Though her shard collecting job is more full time._

It was wonderful to see his mother again, but Kurama had to really concentrate not to think of the past, and the memories Yoko was gaining. He would have time for those later. The kitsune avatar's stomach churned as he wrapped fettuccine around his fork. Usually his favourite dish- made with cream, herbs, mushroom and tomato- would be devoured within minutes, but the avatar only managed a couple of mouthfuls.

"Suuichi, dear, are you alright?" his mother asked, concern glowing in her eyes.

"Hai, kaa-san. I'm just not very hungry."

He had sat through dessert (nothing for him, but cinnamon waffles for his mother) and coffee before he could finally pay and leave. The avatar drove Shoiri to the train station, guiltily glad her stay was short this time, as she had an important presentation at work the next day. Kurama felt bad as he kissed his mother goodbye. He loved spending time with her, and cherished every moment now they lived apart, but he was in no state of mind to entertain tonight. As soon as the avatar got into his flat, he collapsed on the couch. His wounds were still sore from the battle in Rekai, and he knew he should prepare some medicine. But it was too easy to succumb to Yoko.

Kurama awoke late the next afternoon, even more exhausted than he had been before he had slept. The turmoil of reliving Kuronue's death all over again made him weak and upset. After having a quick shower, the avatar prepared some medicine, ate a little rice, then went back to sleep.

* * *

Hiei inched closer and closer until he knew Kagome was aware of his presence. He knelt down and touched her shoulder. It was like touching a marble statue, she was so cold. Hiei unfastened his cape, and threw it over the miko.

"I'll take you to Kurama." The hybrid told her, and bundled the miko into his arms. Her eyes were shut as though in sleep, her body limp. Her skin was almost blue, and Hiei tucked the cape around her so that she was sheltered from the weather.

_The avatar will know what to do._

When Kurama awoke, it was dark, and his body clock felt muddled. He called his mother to ensure she had arrived safely, apologising for not calling sooner. The avatar knew he should eat, having skipped several meals in his sleep, but his body felt a horrible numbness.

_It must be from witnessing Kuronue's death once more..._

Watching Yoko's intimate memories with Kagome had eased his sadness slightly, but it also made him miss the miko. He wasn't sure when he would see her next. Kurama wandered aimlessly around the apartment, starting many tasks, and eventually lapsing into thought on his bed. Until there was a sharp rap at his window.

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped, flicking open the catch of the window. Rain drove in with the wind, spraying the kitsune with droplets. Hiei jumped in nimbly, soaking wet and dripping onto the carpet, a bundle in his arms.

"K-Kagome?" Kurama cried out in shock, taking the cloaked girl from Hiei's arms. The miko's heart was beating feebly, and her skin was like ice.

"She was colder- I was gradually heating her with my ki, but it was difficult to concentrate and travel through that rain..."

"Arigato, Hiei. But what happened to her?"

"She was lying on the ground. I can't read her thoughts- they've gone void."

"Void?" Kurama repeated, his voice hoarse. He shook his head, trying to right his mind.

"Hiei, could you start running a bath? I need to get Kagome out of these clothes..."

The hybrid nodded, and left the room. Kurama gently placed the miko on his bed, running his hands over her cheeks. She looked in pain, her forehead creased, her lips thin.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome..." The kitsune worked quickly, unbuttoning the miko's sodden blouse, which he could have easily ripped, as it was so water logged it was like paper. Next he unbuttoned her skirt, and slipped it past her legs, concentrating on the task at hand rather than her body.

_I can't even sense any emotion from the rose pendant...just nothingness. Void, as Hiei said. _

Kurama quickly fetched his house coat from his closet, and assessed Kagome's body for any obvious wounds, but there was nothing.

_What could have caused Kagome to be like this??_

The kitsune wrapped the housecoat around the miko, glad his mother had given him such a thick one as a present last year. He scooped Kagome into his arms, and walked into the bathroom.

"There's only one image I can get from her mind, Kurama," Hiei said, as he stepped aside to allow the kitsune into the bathroom.

"Nani?" Kurama asked urgently, holding Kagome close to his chest, her coldness making him shiver.

"That hanyou, and some onna in miko robes."

* * *

Kurama eased Kagome into the bath, still in her underwear. He trusted Hiei, but he still wouldn't let anyone else see her naked. The water wasn't too warm- he didn't want the miko to go into shock. As soon as her body was submerged, the avatar knelt beside the bath, supporting the miko's head above the water. With his free hand, he summoned a reviving plant, and smearing the seed's pollen between his fingers, he dipped into Kagome's mouth.

She was still for a moment, then immediately coughed, and Kurama leapt forward, holding her upright by her forearms. The miko spluttered and choked, and Hiei silently handed Kurama a glass of water. He gently tipped it to Kagome's lips.

"Kagome?" the avatar spoke quietly, so as not to startle her. Her lashes fluttered as she came around, and when her eyes opened, Kurama smiled.

"K-Kurama-kun?" the miko asked shakily. She looked down at the bath, then at Hiei who was standing in the doorway, facing away from them, his eyes closed. Kurama stroked her face.

"Anata...how are you feeling?"

Kagome blinked several times, then her eyes became very wide, and almost coloured black.

_She must be remembering..._

The miko swallowed, and took a few deep breaths.

Kagome awoke, feeling warm and as if she were floating. As the fog of her mind cleared, she heard someone call her name, and found herself looking into the deep green irises of Kurama.

As she gathered her surroundings, Kagome was suddenly flooded with a rush of images.

Yoko.

Shippo.

Sango.

The forest...

Inuyasha...

and Kikyo.

Hiei made a slight noise, and he crossed his arms. Kagome realised with a shock her mental barriers weren't up, and quickly shielded her thoughts, blushing.

"Stay out of my head, Hiei!"

"Those memories hit me without my asking."

Kurama looked quizzically at Kagome and Hiei, knowing he was missing out on something.

The miko lowered her eyes, an unhappy blush still on her cheeks.

"We'll leave you in peace, Kagome. I'll go get you some dry clothes, ne?"

Kagome nodded, sinking lower in the water. Kurama smiled reassuringly at her, and followed Hiei out of the room.

* * *

"I see. And Kagome witnessed the conversation, then ran for the well..."

Hiei had briefly explained the situation to the kitsune while he fetched clothes for the miko.

"Hai."

"'Kuso..." Kurama shook his head, his eyes angry. Kagome had been hurt enough in the last few weeks, and it seemed to him that Inuyasha had delivered the final blow. Yoko couldn't help but feel smug, but Kurama felt anguished for Kagome's sake.

"I'll leave you to it then," Hiei remarked, opening the window. "Good luck."

Kurama sighed, picking out a clean t-shirt (the shirt Yusuke had given to Kurama as a present). He knew all his pants and denims would be too large for Kagome, and his mother had taken all her clothing home to wash. The kitsune settled for a clean pair of boxer shorts that were too small for him.

_It may seem intimate, but at least they will fit._

The kitsune knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Kagome? I'll leave some clothes out here for you."

There was no response, but the kitsune could hear the gurgle of water draining from the bath. Kagome opened the door, a towel wrapped around her hair, and one around her body.

"Kurama-kun!" she gasped, and crumpled into his arms. She cried heavily, and Kurama held her close. He enveloped the miko completely in his arms, her head tucked under his chin, and he inhaled her damp hair, smelling of roses, of him.

_Mine..._a vivacious thought growled in his head, neither he or Yoko, but a combination of the two. Kurama's chest ached with the hot tears Kagome shed, and although he had seen her cry, he had never seen her this hysterical. It caused him physical pain, because he loved her, and he had allowed another man to hurt her. Botan's words came back to him...

"_Be careful," she whispered, "That girl has a lot ahead of her. I don't think you should get involved."_

Kurama gritted his teeth as he ran his fingers through Kagome's hair slowly in an attempt to soothe her. _I don't care what lies ahead...but I will protect Kagome!_

* * *

After Kurama had finally calmed the miko down, she silently changed into the clothing he offered. Kagome didn't say anything his choice of garments, glad just to be dry. The t-shirt was too long for her anyway, and so the boxers were mainly covered. Kurama wrapped her in his house coat, and made her strong tea.

"I've brought cookies too," the kitsune smiled gently, handing her the mug and setting a plate of the treats down on the bed, "chocolate chip..."

"Arigato..." Kagome replied, drinking her tea. She was propped up in Kurama's bed with pillows supporting her back, and sheets and quilts bundled up to her chin. Despite her bath, the miko had been unable to heat up, and Kurama wanted to ensure she didn't fall ill.

"How are you feeling?" the avatar asked tentatively, rubbing the little bump under the covers that he knew to be the miko's feet.

"Better, thanks to you," smiled Kagome weakly, but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei told you?" Kagome replied, her eyes unable to meet his.

"Hai. I thought it would be less painful for you, having to repeat...what you saw..."

Kagome nodded, biting her lip as she fought the tears welling up in her eyes. She took the cookie Kurama offered her, biting into it slowly.

"What do you think, Kurama-kun?" The miko asked quietly.

Kurama rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. "Well...in my opinion, Inuyasha is a fool for allowing Kikyo to think it's alright to threaten you. He should have addressed the issue a while ago...then she wouldn't think she can do as she pleases. But, I think he believes he is protecting you..."

"Hai..." Kagome nodded, taking another bite of cookie. "What upsets me is...if he intends in keeping his promise, that means..."

Kurama nodded slowly. "I understand that you must be upset..."

There was silence as Kagome's unspoken words seemed to echo in the room.

_Inuyasha will go to hell with Kikyo._

Kagome felt cookie crumbs lodge in her throat and drank some tea. She searched for the words to translate her pain so that the avatar would understand.

"It's more than just...**that**...it's like something I've been fighting against for years, but now I have to accept...that I've still lost..."

The kitsune leaned his head on the miko's knee, rubbing her legs through the quilt. Kagome swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. She didn't want to cry again in front of Kurama...he treated her so tenderly, like she was made of glass, but it only made her feel worse.

"Kurama-kun..." Kagome put down her empty cup on the bedside cabinet, "Will you hold me?"

The avatar blinked, before quickly moving to the miko's side. "Of course, Kagome..."

He hugged her strongly, wrapping her completely in his arms and rocking her. Kagome inhaled his scent gratefully, glad to have something to concentrate on. She ran her fingers through his hair, and remembering washing Yoko's hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. About Kuronue..." Kagome whispered. "I forgot to say earlier..."

"You have enough on your mind, Kagome," Kurama replied, caressing the back of her neck, "But thank you. I didn't realise it was so soon, so it did hit me as quite a shock."

The miko broke the embrace, before pushing the many duvets and quilts from her body. Kurama silently understood her request, and climbing in beside her, covering their bodies with the bedclothes. He cradled the miko in his arms, glad that her little body was radiating heat.

* * *

It was so peaceful in Kurama's arms, and so warm. The kitsune gently rubbed the miko's back, diffusing the tension from her joints. Kagome twisted a lock of vibrant scarlet hair around her finger, amazed at the many colours of red that ran through the avatar's hair. She could have stared at it for hours, identifying each tone.

Kurama tipped the miko's chin up slightly, and looked her directly in the eyes. The miko felt herself blush under his gaze, as he examined her eyes for something.

"Nani?" Kagome asked, looking away from him, embarrassed.

"Nothing. I just love looking at you, Kagome. You are so beautiful..."

The miko shook her head in protest, but the kitsune stopped her in her tracks. He supported the back of her head as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Kagome froze, unable to think what to do, but as the avatar deepened the kiss and pulled her body closer to his, she felt her anxiety melt away.

It had been too long for Kurama- and seeing Yoko's memories of the past did little to help his longing for the miko. Furthermore, Kagome had been hurt. Kurama's natural instinct was to protect and please the one he loved.

But the avatar wasn't completely insensitive, and so he forced himself to be very slow and gentle with the miko, kissing her as delicately as possible, running his fingers down her spine and no where else. But Kagome soon broke the kiss, pushing a little against Kurama's chest.

_I went too far..._the kitsune thought, and was about to prepare an apology when the miko spoke.

"Kurama-kun...please, don't hold back tonight..."

The avatar blinked. "But Kagome...in the circumstances..."

The miko smiled, though her eyes still held despair. "I know what you're doing. You're just trying to comfort me, without taking things too far so I don't panic. You're a gentleman, Kurama-kun, and I've always loved that about you. But..."

Kagome bit her lip. "It's all over for me and Inuyasha. That was the only thing that held me back before. I was selfish, but you still continued to please me, knowing I still had hope in my heart for another man. But now, Kurama-kun, it's certain. I only belong to you and Yoko."

Kurama felt his heart swell at the miko's words, but still felt the need to tread carefully.

"I'm so happy to hear that Kagome, truly I am. But you can understand if I am wary. What happens if Inuyasha returns, and tries to make it up to you? I couldn't return back to the way things were after this..."

"Even if Inuyasha returns...it wouldn't change anything," Kagome said quietly. "My heart can no longer love him...it has given him too many chances..."

The miko touched Kurama's cheek tenderly. "Please, Kurama. If you love me, please help to heal me. Please help me take my mind off the horrible visions I keep replaying in my head..."

"Kagome..." Kurama clutched the miko to his chest, his heart soaring at her words, yet at the same time, his stomach twisted. "I don't want to take advantage of you while you are in so much pain. You may want me now, but you may regret it later..."

"Kurama-kun..." Kagome smiled sadly against his cheek, "I promise, this is not some little high school rebound. I've been waiting for something to determine the fate of the relationship between Inuyasha and I for years. Now it has been decided, and finally, I am free..."

Kagome looked into Kurama's eyes deeply before she kissed him. "Kimi o ai shiteru, Kurama-kun."

The avatar crushed his lips against the miko's, holding her body ever closer to his. "I love you too, Kagome. And I will never, ever hurt you."

The miko smiled, her first true smile since she had awoken. "And I can believe you, Kurama-kun. I know you will never cause me any pain..."

Kurama embraced the miko, his happiness too much to bare. Now he would turn Kagome's sorrow into joy. And she would belong to he and Yoko alone. Theirs.

* * *

The whole night stretched out in front of them. Kurama and Kagome both remembered the last time they had shared a bed- in the hotel, at the engagement party of Yusuke and Keiko. But this night, there would be no interruptions.

Kurama showered the miko with kisses, still gently and carefully. He kissed his way down her neck, long, sucky kisses that left Kagome warm and short of breath. He pulled the hem of her (his) t-shirt up slowly, inch by inch, to reveal her flat and smooth stomach, which he also kissed, occasionally focusing on one area and licking and nibbling. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off this wonderful creature, whom was lavishing her with attention.

The miko hadn't put back on her underwear, because it was still soaking wet, and when Kurama stroke her breasts through the thin material, her nipples peaked instantly. Kagome couldn't help but give a little moan as the kitsune slipped the t-shirt up so slowly over her breasts- he was teasing her by being so gentle. Finally the avatar touched her with his fingers, and the feelings of his fingertips on her breasts was wonderful. Kurama found the miko's lips and languished her mouth with his tongue as he massaged her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples.

"Ahh, Kurama-kun," Kagome gasped. The kitsune was going so slow it was causing her a physical pain.

Kurama chuckled at her restlessness. He began to tease her nipples harder, twirling them around in his fingertips. "Is that better, Kagome-chan?" he murmured.

"Oh yes..." The miko gasped into his mouth, and she sucked on his bottom lip. Kurama nipped her in response, causing another moan, which he swallowed before kissing down her neck once more to her chest.

Kagome sunk her fingers through the avatar's hair as he sucked on her breasts, using the tip of his tongue to taste her nipples before dragging them taunt with his mouth. Kagome shuddered underneath him, and when he rose to kiss her again, his mouth was hotter and sweeter.

"Beautiful," Kurama observed, sitting back and admiring Kagome, "But I think the t-shirt needs to come off..."

The miko obligingly allowed the kitsune to pull it over her head. Her hair was still a little damp and she shivered as it touched her bare back. Kurama smiled, lying her softly back down on the bed, spreading her hair over his pillow so she wouldn't catch a chill from it.

He was about to kiss her when Kagome stopped him. "Take your top off first..." Kagome told him.

Kurama grinned, and eased the Super Dry sweater over his head. He was bare underneath, and Kagome sighed happily, reaching up and stroking his muscles. She pulled him down on top of her, so she could wrap her arms around his strong back. She loved the feeling of their bodies, skin on skin, and it heightened their kiss. Kurama loved the way her breasts pressed against him as they kissed, and he could feel his body react accordingly.

Instinctively, they moved at the same time, Kagome parting her legs and allowing Kurama to move between them. The miko wrapped her legs around the kitsune as he pushed down on her, the hardness in his pants grinding against the boxers Kagome wore. The miko loved how Kurama looked above her, the muscles in his arms clenched, his abs taunt, his crimson hair caressing her cheek, and his eyes...how Kagome could sink into those vivid pools of emerald. They bore so deeply into her soul, it was difficult not to get lost in them.

Kurama picked up the pace, and they were rocking together, panting and growing hotter and hotter, their bodies glistening with sweat. The kitsune finally moved off Kagome's body, and kissed her lightly before his hands trailed down her stomach, slipping under the waistband of the boxers.

The miko felt her whole body hold a breath. Kurama's hand slipped down through her coarse hairs, finally dipping in between her wet lips. Kagome gave a small cry of contentment- how long had her body been waiting for this touch? The kitsune watched Kagome hungrily as he explored her folds, toying with her by rubbing the moist skin between his fingertips. The miko squirmed beneath him, gasping when he finally thrusting a finger into her core.

"Ahh, Kurama..." the miko moaned against his mouth as he began to pick up the rhythm, causing her whole body to shake underneath him. Kurama began to twist her nipples with his teeth, and Kagome's body shook even harder.

"Do you like that, my love?" he whispered against her slick skin, making her shiver.

"Yes!" she moaned, adoring how he made her body feel. Two digits now plundered her body, in and out, making her wetter and wetter. Kurama's breathing became short, and she could feel his hardness growing against her leg, but she was in no position to relieve him.

"Kurama!" Kagome gasped, as the kitsune changed his motion, make circular movements inside her, brushing her clit and causing a heavenly grinding sensation that was almost a pain. The miko was shuddering uncontrollably now, and Kurama removed his fingers, slipping the boxers past her waist, past her thighs. He kissed all her skin, taking his time, while Kagome's lower regions thrummed with adrenaline. His kisses did little to calm her, as he moved lower down her body, parting her legs wider to allow his mouth access to her very wet lips.

"Ah!" Kagome groaned as Kurama's tongue darted inside her, sweeping around her sweet flesh before beginning to plunge inside her. He alternated his movements- sucking slowly, then licking quickly. Kagome clutched his hair, panting for breath. The kitsune's eyes were hooded as he glanced up at her, before he raised himself up a little. Without warning, Kurama began to thrust inside Kagome, with his tongue on top, and his fingers underneath.

"Ohhh...Kurama..." The miko tried not to scream at the sudden onslaught of pleasure sweeping through her body. She was jerking like a badly controlled puppet, the avatar's ministrations making her convulse with each new stab of heat.

"Come for me, anata," Kurama whispered against her lips. As if that sensation wasn't bad enough, the kitsune thrust harder and faster.

"Ahh! Please, please!" Kagome begged, as the pleasure tightened inside her, the pressure swelling and ready to pop. She tried to ask him to stop, as the feeling was too overwhelming, too much, but the kitsune ignored her, the bed creaking underneath them as he moved faster and faster.

"Kurama!" Kagome gasped, and her body finally released her, as she came into the kitsune's mouth. He held her buttocks in his palms, easing her hips to give him better access as he pressed his lips against her, drinking every last drop of her essence. The miko's breath came in short bursts as she tried to recover, her skin tingling and raw.

"Mmm," Kurama concluded, as he travelled back to her face, his eyes roving over her skin. "What a body you have, Kagome..."

"Kurama-kun..." the miko gasped against him as they kissed. She could feel his hard length again, and her fingers travelled to his zip, releasing him from the tight constraints of his jeans.

"Ahh..." the kitsune gasped, and Kagome hid a grin. It was her turn to please the kitsune.

Well aware she was completely naked, Kagome made them swap places, so she was on top. She slipped the kitsune's denims off his legs, and he kicked them to the bottom of the bed.

Kagome's hands ghosted over Kurama's chest as she familiarised herself with his skin, while he looked up at her in awe- particularly at the breasts that were in glorious view as Kagome leaned over him. He cupped them with a groan as Kagome positioned herself on top of him- directly over his very hard manhood. She ground on him with a sweet smile, and Kurama gritted his teeth, his hands gripping her hips. She giggled at his intense expression, before leaning on him completely, and she began to grind on him quickly. Kurama gave a guttural growl, and Kagome leaned further forward, burying her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, kissing her cheek and nibbling his ear as her wetness rubbed against Kurama's boxers. She knew he loved this, from last time they had been together in his apartment. Kurama was soon panting erratically, his hands squeezing her buttocks, thrusting into her, as her breasts bounced against his chest.

Kagome knew she was pleasing Kurama this way, but also knew a better way to do it. Kurama never took his eyes off her as she sat back, rubbing his erection through his boxers. The avatar shuddered underneath her.

Kagome finally peeled back the boxers, to reveal Kurama's aching erection. She gripped it with her fingers, pumping slowly at first, but finally picking up the pace, occasionally squeezing the shaft. It was the avatar's turn to moan and twist in the bedsheets, and Kagome loved the feeling of pleasuring him. Kurama gasped as he saw Kagome duck her head, and was soon writhing at the feeling of her hot mouth around his cock. The miko sucked and caressed his manhood with her tongue, still using one hand to pump the avatar at the shaft. Kagome began to move her mouth up and down on Kurama, and though it strained her mouth, she continued to do it- after all, he had pleasured her so many times. It soon paid off, as Kurama growled, and gripping her arm, came into her mouth in a hot squirt, which she swallowed.

* * *

The pair lay in each others arms, catching their breath and smiling at each other.

"You are amazing." Kagome whispered, stroking the avatar's chest.

"No, you're the amazing one." Kurama chuckled. He leaned over and kissed the miko, and she embraced him tightly.

"I love you," Kagome repeated, loving the feeling of the words on her tongue.

"I love you too." Kurama smiled, his green eyes so soft Kagome felt herself melt into them. They began to kiss passionately, tangled in each others limbs, just wanting to feel each other around them.

"I never thought I could feel this happy..." Kagome admitted, and Kurama gently sucked on her neck. "I owe so much to you, and to Yoko...I don't know how I could have managed these last few weeks without you..."

The avatar kissed his way up the miko's neck, before touching his lips against hers. "Kagome, I should be the one thanking you. If you hadn't came into my life...well, I wouldn't have realised what I was missing..."

The miko pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"But I've caused you and Yoko so much trouble, and pain...I can't forget that..."

"Kagome!" Kurama raised his voice, which he rarely did, and it made the girl start. "Please, I don't want you to think of any of that! The time we have spent with you has been so wonderful...and it cannot compare to the pain **you** have suffered these last few years..."

"Kurama-kun..." Kagome felt her eyes well up with tears once more, "I don't deserve..."

But her voice was cut off as the kitsune pinned her down to the bed, clasping her wrists in his hands, and swallowing her words with his mouth. Kagome fought against him, trying to speak, but it was hopeless. The kitsune was too strong, his weight on top of her absolute, though he was mindful of her small frame and didn't put too much pressure on her body as to hurt her.

As their tongues tangles together, Kagome felt an overwhelming sense of peace. Her mind was blissfully blank, not the sort of emptiness she had felt earlier in the night, but the kind which one feels at a moment of pure elation.

Kurama drew back finally, watching the miko as she gasped for air. She was so breath taking, with her hair damp and curling in the heat, her lips rosy from kissing, her eyes bright and dewy. The avatar planted kisses down her naked body, worshipping her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach.

"You are, without a doubt, the most gorgeous creature I have ever set my eyes on," Kurama breathed, touching her cheek, "In my past life, and this life..."

Kagome blushed, still unused to the praise. She tried to sit up, but Kurama put a hand on her shoulder, let a soft growl emit from his lips.

"Stay. I'm still looking at you."

"Kurama-kun!" Kagome protested, her blush travelling the length of her body. She was suddenly self concious. How could she feel beautiful compared to the god towering above her? His scarlet hair was tousled around his face, wild as a fox's tail. His emerald eyes- really, they put the jewels to shame- looked down on her with such an intensity that she had never seen in a male before. It made her shiver all the way to her toes.

Once again Kurama leant down and captured Kagome's mouth in a kiss. His fingers sketched the swell of her breasts, the hour glass of her hips, the curve of her thighs. He dipped once more into her lips, swirling the heat and damp around his fingertips.

"Ah, Kurama!" Kagome protested, wondering how the kitsune still had energy. Then she realised...he was **kitsune.**

"Relax, anata," he murmured, gently caressing inside her, causing her to squirm and wriggle underneath him. He licked a pert nipple as he began to thrust a finger inside her one more, and Kagome immediately threaded her hands into his hair.

"Ahh, onegai!"

The kitsune picked up the pace, watching in rapture as Kagome's whole body moved with the rhythm, her breasts shaking up and down, her eyelashes fluttering as he inserted a second finger, really slamming into her, eliciting cries and moans from her mouth.

Kagome felt ready to black out- this second onslaught of her body was torturous, and Kurama wasn't holding back. He wasn't hurting her- it felt too good for that- but he was going so fast, and Kagome felt herself unravelling, like like a badly tied ribbon.

She was hot, far too hot, and she was going to explode any moment. There was no pleasure quite like this- it was all consuming, setting her aflame, yet she wanted to be engulfed in the fire.

"Kagome..." Kurama kissed her lips, making her open her eyes. She could feel his member hard against her thigh, and she looked deep into his eyes, and saw the pure love there. For once, there was no doubt in her mind, no second guessing or little voice in her head whispering reminders of the past.

Kagome responded with a tilt of her head, trying not to squeal as Kurama gently removed his fingers from her wet heat.

"It won't hurt, I promise..." Kurama told her, taking something out his hair. He put it into his mouth, then kissed her, and it was sweet and sharp, like raspberries. Kagome felt a sudden attack of nerves as the avatar positioned himself in between her thighs, his member fully erect.

"Kagome..." he whispered, leaning over her, touching her cheek, "Only if you want to, my love..."

"Hai..." Kagome smiled, reassured once again by the adoration in his green eyes, "I want you to, Kurama..."

The kitsune smiled gently, and held onto her hips, as he angled himself inside her. At first Kagome felt nothing, then there was the slight pang as he pushed oh so slowly inside her. It almost felt like a grating of her bones, but it was not unpleasant. Kurama stopped as soon as he was fully inside her, and raising her thighs and pulling her legs around his waist. Kagome felt a a slight sting as her body adjusted, but Kurama took her mind off the matter by kissing her passionately.

"If you feel uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop, alright?" he whispered. Kagome nodded, too in awe to form words. Her and Kurama were joined- as joined as humanly possible for two people to be. She simply lay and watched as Kurama pulled out of her body, before slowly pushing back in. Now he had fully penetrated her, the grinding wasn't as severe. Kagome felt her muscles relax, and she watched as Kurama started up a rhythm of thrusting, and he never once took his eyes away from her own.

Their first experience of lovemaking was a quiet affair...the only sound was their heavy breathing, the creaking of the bed, and the noise of flesh on flesh. Kagome wasn't so naïve that she believed her first time would be like the sex in porn movies, with the woman screaming and writhing. The miko was content to watch the avatar above her, as he controlled the motion of thrusting in and out of her. Kagome wrapped her legs tighter around Kurama, allowing the avatar more access, and she gasped a little as his pushes touched her deeper.

Kurama was restraining himself, but it was only natural. It had been a long time since he had slept with anyone in his human body, and most importantly, this was Kagome's first time. They had years for dirty, fast sex. Kurama was making love to Kagome, and although she barely made a sound, he could see the happiness in her eyes. Still, as much as he could control himself, the sheer pleasure of Kagome's tight and slick walls around his member was too much to bare.

The avatar knew from experience it was near impossible to make a female come during her first time, from penetration alone. Adjusted himself slightly, Kurama reached underneath their tangled limbs to Kagome's thighs. He began to rub in between them, matching each thrust with his fingers.

"Ahh!" Kagome finally moaned for him, and although his body groaned to go faster, he was firm in his control. The avatar continued to toy with the miko's clitoris as he thrust into her, and Kagome began to pant, short of breath.

_'Kuso, I can't hold back any more..._

"Gomen, Kagome..." the kitsune gasped, and he came inside her, his body slumping against her.

* * *

Kagome was shocked to see anger in Kurama's eyes.

"Kurama-kun, daijoubu?" she asked, touching his head. He had buried his face into her neck, still inside her.

"Iya..." His response made Kagome blink. Was he angry with her? Had she done something wrong? The miko felt her eyes fill up with tears, and she begged the kitsune to look at her.

"Kurama-kun, please tell me, what is it?"

"I couldn't...it was your first time, and I didn't..." a blush crept over the avatar's face, and Kagome suddenly understood.

"Kurama! Don't be silly!" the miko giggled, kissing him.

"Like you said, it was my first time! My body needs to get used to it before I can expect that!" Kurama looked shocked at her conclusion, and the miko giggled again. "I do read women's magazines, you know!"

He still didn't look convinced, and Kagome threw her arms around the kitsune. "Please don't look sad! You just gave me the best night of my life...but I'm sure there's many more to come, ne?"

Kurama blinked, taking in her meaning, before smiling at her.

"Hai," he replied, enveloping her in his arms.

After a quick clean up, Kurama and Kagome went back to bed, finally tired out. The avatar spooned against the miko, his lips nuzzling the back of her neck, his arms securely around her waist. She smelled like him, and he wore her scent. It made the avatar happy, and even more possessive of the little miko in his arms.

"I love you," he said again, glad to free the words from his heart. Kagome squeezed his arm, kissing his hand.

"I love you too..."

* * *

The rain continued to pour throughout the night. Hiei had finally made it to his Sakura tree. The pink blossoms had long vanished in the spring, and the many branches hung thick with leaves, yet flowerless. Yet the tree still provided shelter, and Hiei settled in to the centre, and began pondering the images he had seen flash through Kagome's mind.

_That hanyou...was the only thing standing between the kitsune and the miko starting a relationship, kuh?_

Hiei was about to close his eyes and sleep when a flash of red and white blurred through his almost closed lids. The hybrid youkai immediately jumped up, tearing the white bandanna from his Jagan. The breeze caught it, and it twirled away in the wind, tangling in a higher branch. Hiei's mouth grimaced as his third eye flashed green through the sheet of rain.

_'Kuso! It's him!_

* * *

_Arigato, as always to my readers and reviewers!_

* * *

**-MM-**

**Colin12345677: I'm glad you think so! I try to make my writing as vivid as possible! Well, I'm certain you would have enjoyed this chapter then! Thank you very much, please keep reading!**

**Swasdiva: Ah! So good to hear from you again ^^ Yes, you seem to be good at that still! Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I had planned Kuronue's death since the beginning, and it was so sad to write him out!! I do love the guy, but he's still essential to the plot! But yes, I'm glad you picked up on Yoko's silence. **

**Hehe. Sometimes I get annoyed with this fic, because I'm really trying to write as IC as I can, while still presenting real life problems of those in love. I believe love can be this complicated- and have experienced it myself- when you love someone so deeply but know there is no hope; when you give affection and receive pleasure from other people, and feel connected to all of them. This fic is my attempt to show true human nature (despite the number of youkai involved hehe)- to depict how humans aren't all cardboard cut outs that soap operas would have us believe. Thus, the title, Not the Only One.**

**Well, hopefully this chapter will have sated you for a while...but hold onto your seat my dear, there's still turbulence a-coming!**

**Chrystal-Hearts: Thank you, and please keep supporting me!**

**Icyfire: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**My3rdeyes: thank you for reviewing!**

**Madmiko: Hehe! Yes, I think Hiei prefers your fics too mine! Though the fire demon will always have a special place in my heart! At least he gets to save the day in this chapter, ne? He also has a big role in the next chappy!**

**But yes, poor Kagome! I really do abuse my characters! But I have had days were everything seems to go wrong (as has everyone, I'm sure) and I really want this fic to be fast paced- there will be no fillers from now on, just action and angst as we near the finish line! **

**Thanks for supporting me all the way, and I look forward to your next chapter too!**

**NinjaRikku: Thank you, a thousand times thank you! You've got me hooked on the Sookie Stackhouse novels, and now True Blood has came to TV in the UK, I'm addicted to that too! Thank you so much! Hope you appreciate the chappie dedication hehe!**

**Double Z: thanks for the review!**

**Rockyroad: I aim to please! Thank you!**

**Starlet Angel: Thank you! And hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Purp1ebabe: In that case, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter hehe!**

**Princess of dobermans: I've not decided yet, but there will be one shots for sure!**

* * *

**-FF-**

**reviews responded to by PM. Please remember these take a while to come through!**

* * *


	36. The unravelling

_Hey, minna-san. Kawaii-Keke-Chan here! It's been so long, ne? I'm so, so, soooo very sorry it has taken me this long to update. There are many reasons, but I'm sure you want to read the chapter first, so I'll explain after! Enjoy!_

_P.s. Please not the teaser I gave you last time has changed a little in this chapter. It has been over a year after all!_

* * *

**Last time on Not the Only One...**

The rain continued to pour throughout the night. Hiei had finally made it to his Sakura tree. The pink blossoms had long vanished in the spring, and the many branches hung thick with leaves, yet flowerless. Yet the tree still provided shelter, and Hiei settled in to the centre, and began pondering the images he had seen flash through Kagome's mind.

_That hanyou...was the only thing standing between the kitsune and the miko starting a relationship, kuh?_

Hiei was about to close his eyes and sleep when a flash of red and white blurred through his almost closed lids. The hybrid youkai immediately jumped up, tearing the white bandanna from his Jagan. The breeze caught it, and it twirled away in the wind, tangling in a higher branch. Hiei's mouth grimaced as his third eye flashed green through the sheet of rain.

_'Kuso! It's him!_

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**The unravelling**

Hiei launched himself into the night rain, his third eye guiding him through the cold silver needles that pierced the air. His sense of smell had never been keen, and it was impossible for him to track even the simplest scent in this weather; the water cleansed everything. However, he knew the Inu, even though only hanyou, would still be able to pick up the miko's scent. The small youkai clenched his teeth, and became a black vibration against the night sky, bouncing from rooftop to rooftop.

Inuyasha had the sense of smell to his advantage, but Hiei was much, much faster than the hanyou. He soon caught up with him, a block or two away from Kurama's apartment.

Hiei saw the half demon pause, sensing his presence. His usually thick white hair was plastered to his back, and it was clear his water logged robes were weighing him down. He turned slowly to face the threat, and Hiei was in front of him in seconds.

"It is unwise to proceed..." The hybrid youkai knew Inuyasha could hear him over the rain by the prick of his ears.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you? Last time we met, you tried to kill Kagome! And now...that damn kitsune!"

Hiei's eyes flickered to Inuyasha's face. "That was out of my control. Just as this situation is. You know Kurama is not going to kill Kagome. He intends to mate with her."

"Over my fucking dead body!" the hanyou roared, and he made to jump off the rooftop to the next. Hiei swished around him, blocking his exit.

"I will not let you pass without a fight, hanyou..." whispered the red eyed youkai, as he drew his katana.

Inuyasha glared at the smaller youkai with contempt. He had almost forgiven the runt for trying to kill Kagome, because it had been explained to him that Hiei had been under a certain condition. Well, Inuyasha knew what that was like...hadn't he almost killed Kagome himself, when he had turned full youkai?

But this...this was unforgivable. He couldn't let Kagome...do such a thing, just because there had been a misunderstanding.

"You're wasting my time, bastard. I need to get to Kagome NOW, and if you wanna stand in my way, it'll be the last thing you do!"

Hiei smirked at the hanyou as he raised the huge curved blade above his head. It reminded him of Bui's axe- it had also been big, but was no match for the hybrid's agility. Still, killing Inuyasha wasn't exactly on Hiei's top to do list.

"It's too late for you, hanyou. The miko and the avatar are in love. Everyone knows it but yourself. Why not let them be, and return to your own time?"

Inuyasha's reply was a shouted attack- "KAZE NO KIZU!"

* * *

Kagome awoke with a shiver, and huddled closer to the ball of heat that was Kurama. He responded though still asleep, pulling the miko further into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin, his nose resting on her hair.

She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness and unfamiliarity of the room. A lot had happened in the last few days, and her body felt tired and heavy. But she felt safe in Kurama's arms, and her fingertips touched his skin sleepily, tracing his beautifully toned chest. She kissed the exposed part of his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of roses that always perfumed his skin. Kurama made a noise in the back of his throat as she kissed his chest, and his arms enfolded her close to his body.

The miko shivered again, and realised although the sheet was tangled around their bodies, a gentle breeze was playing over her skin. She couldn't remember the window being open, but now she was fully awake and could hear the rain outside.

Kagome was about to ease herself from Kurama's arms to shut the window when she felt another presence in the room. She froze, her eyes still accustoming to the pitch blackness. Suddenly, she locked eyes with a red glare from across the room.

Kurama was half asleep, semi-conscious that Kagome had woken up and was caressing him. He pulled her closer, infinitely happy to finally be able to claim her as his. He didn't want to awake fully- he was enjoying this state of bliss, the borderline of dreaming and sleeping. As he held Kagome closer, he could smell the scent of his shampoo from her hair. His hands wrapped around her back, and he could feel the beat of her heart.

The avatar was about to fall back into sleep when he felt the miko move away from him. A fresh breeze swirled through the room, clearing the kitsune's nose which had only held Kagome's scent.

Instantly, he awoke, sitting upright in bed. Kagome was sitting up also, opened mouthed, looking at the corner of the room. Kurama pulled the miko into his arms, shielding her naked body from sight. He growled at the intruder, who immediately snarled in reply.

Kagome was shaking with fright. How long Inuyasha had been in the room for, she had no idea. But the hanyou was without Tetsusaiga, and she didn't need to be able to see in the dark to know that there would be jagged purple lines along his cheeks.

Kurama had awoken suddenly, and she was now in his lap, mainly shielded from Inuyasha's view. The avatar was also shaking, but Kagome could tell it was not for the same reason as her. The kitsune emitted a low growl, and it was the scariest noise she had ever heard Kurama make. She couldn't believe Inuyasha had remained silent until now, having seen Kurama and herself naked in bed, but as her vision improved she could tell from the hanyou's posture that he was struggling to control his emotions, and his youkai side.

But at the kitsune's growl, Inuyasha seemed to explode. A guttural snarl formed from his lips, like a rabid dog, and for the first time since they had met, Kagome was scared of her best friend. The tension in the room was palpable, and the miko feared what would happen next.

"Get out of here!" Kurama was the first to speak, and his voice was threatening. "How dare you show your face after what you have done to Kagome?"

"Kurama-kun..." The miko whispered, and she touched the avatar's chest softly, "Be careful. Inuyasha is not in control right now..."

"I can see that..." Kurama replied, "All the more reason why he should leave. Now!"

Inuyasha didn't move, but simply glared at the kitsune. His fists were clenched at his sides.

"Kagome." He finally spoke, and his voice was harsh like the lines on his face.

"Let's go. Now."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Kurama retorted. Kagome simply blinked at Inuyasha's request.

"I think you should go, Inuyasha..." she said gently, even though it broke her heart again to see him, though she was confused why he was here.

"I'm not leaving without you." The inu hanyou stated, and he moved forward. Kurama moved quickly, tipping Kagome out of his lap, so he could stand in front of his bed, blocking Inuyasha from the miko. He grabbed the sheet, and wrapped it quickly around his lower body.

"One more move, hanyou, and you are dead..." whispered Kurama silkily, a red rose in his outstretched hand. Kagome covered her body with the quilt as she watched helplessly as Inuyasha flexed his elongated claws.

"I already had to fight that little youkai to get here. I'll happily get rid of a weakling like yourself." Inuyasha goaded.

Kurama's eyes flashed at the mention of Hiei, and he transformed his rose into a whip, swiping at the hanyou viciously. Inuyasha cursed and ducked out of the way, but in the small space he struggled to evade the whip. It sliced through the wooden bookcase to the right of him, and then caught him on his shoulder.

Kagome couldn't watch, and she fumbled about in the dark finding the fox t-shirt and boxers Kurama had leant her. She pulled them on, seeing from the corner of her eye as Inuyasha swiped at Kurama's chest; the avatar just managed to bend backwards to avoid it, but still was scratched.

"Stop, both of you!" The miko gasped, as Kurama's whip caused mayhem in the room, hitting off the roof and carpet, and cutting Inuyasha in several places. Likewise, Inuyasha's jumping around caused things to crash around him, and a punch missed Kurama, crumbling part of the wall.

Kagome was ignored, so she clambered over the bed and did what she did best- she ran into the fray. Kurama immediately stalled his whip, and Inuyasha stilled his claws, both of them staring at her as she held out both hands in the air.

"Just stop!" she cried, glancing at both of them. "This fighting is doing nothing! Kurama, have you forgotten about the neighbours?"

The avatar looked like the neighbours were the last thing on his mind. Red cuts peppered his skin, and his make shift cover up was stained with blood. His green eyes were predatory and glinting. He saw what Kagome had dressed in, and relaxed his stance a little.

"You are quite right, Kagome. Inuyasha, if you wish to continue this fight, I suggest we move somewhere more suitable."

The hanyou ignored the kitsune, and stared at Kagome. "I'm not leaving here without you." he repeated, and he was deadly serious.

The miko bit her lip, and felt Kurama's eyes on the back of her head.

_If I leave with Inuyasha, I can calm him down somewhere. If I refuse, he will just keep fighting here, harming Kurama and probably destroying the whole apartment block..._

"Fine. Inuyasha, let's go."

Kurama grabbed her arm, his eyes wide and shocked. "Kagome, what are you saying?"

"Didn't you hear her, fox? She's coming with me!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned to the avatar, and held his head in her hands. "Don't worry, Kurama. I'm not leaving you. But you two can't fight like this, it's too dangerous. And I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. I'll come back, I promise."

Kurama closed his eyes, and touched his forehead to hers. "Kitsune promise?" he whispered.

"Kitsune promise..." Kagome repeated.

"We're leaving, now!" Inuyasha growled, pulling at Kagome's arm.

"Alright..." The miko sighed, and she could tell Kurama was not happy. His hair covered his eyes, and he didn't move as Kagome followed Inuyasha to the open window. The miko glanced back at Kurama as the hanyou scooped her into his arms, but he remained with his back turned to them, in the middle of the floor.

Inuyasha was just about to jump when Kagome heard Kurama shout, "Wait!"

The hanyou growled, but he paused. The miko turned to look back, and saw Kurama approach them with a determined look in his eyes.

"Kagome...I love you..." he whispered, and held her face to kiss her. Kagome felt Inuyasha growl, but as he was holding her, he was powerless to stop the kitsune. The miko kissed him back, and could felt the edge of urgency in Kurama's kiss.

"I love you too, Kurama. And I will come back, I promise..."

* * *

Kurama watched them bound into the night, until the red and white shape dissolved into the darkness. His fingertips gripped his windowsill, and it wasn't until he heard a splintering noise that he looked down. His human nails had turned into kitsune claws. The kitsune thought he was unable to move, fixated as he was to the spot, seeing his love disappear into the distance. It was only when a faint humming noise registered in his ears that the avatar moved swiftly from the window. Hiei dived in through the window, sniffed the room, then looked outside the window he had just entered.

"Damn, missed him." He growled, and sat with a thump on Kurama's bed. He expected the avatar to be immediately fishing in his hair for seeds to tend to his friend's wounds, but instead Kurama just stood. Hiei glared at him, then sniffed the room again.

"Where is the miko?" he asked.

Kurama's eyes were olive as he inclined his head to the window. "She left with him."

Hiei blinked, impressed. "Brave." He began to lick the laceration on his arm. "She'll be back."

* * *

Inuyasha seemed to calm down as he held Kagome. Her scent was soothing, though the kitsune stench that clung to her was not. But the deed was done now; he had been too late to stop it. He had learnt his lesson now; he had been given a wake up call, and it was time to tell Kagome he was serious.

Kagome had her arms folded the entire ride home. She was determined not to cry again, but every time she wanted to question Inuyasha about the conversation she had overheard with Kikyo, her throat throbbed and her eyes stung. She only spoke once, to ask if Hiei was ok, and after the hanyou nodded, she returned to silence.

When they touched down at the Higarashi shrine the rain had eased off, but Kagome was only wearing a tshirt and boxers, and the loss of heat from the hanyou meant she was shivering again.

"The well house." Inuyasha nodded, and his eyes had turned golden, but the purple stripes were still there.

"No," Kagome replied, her arms still folded. "I'm in no mood to go back to the past. We can talk in the kitchen, but quietly. I don't want everyone waking up."

"Well house." Inuyasha repeated, and when Kagome protested, he simply picked her up.

"Baka!" Kagome fumed, and she hit him, which was as much use as blowing a raspberry. She did consider using the Osuwari command, but then decided against it, as Inuyasha's demon side seemed to be fighting with his hanyou side, and she didn't want to tip the scales the wrong way.

* * *

The hanyou placed her down gently in the well house, and shut the door. He gave her a look, then shrugged out of his haori, and held it out to her. It was damp, but Kagome knew thanks to the powers of the fire rat fur, she would still feel warm wearing it. But Kagome also knew this wasn't the reason the hanyou offered it too her. He wanted his scent to mask the kitsune's.

The miko didn't move their arms from their folded state, and Inuyasha sighed. He pulled the haori back on grumpily, and gave a "Keh!".

Kagome made no effort to begin the conversation, so Inuyasha spoke first.

"I know you're angry with me, Kagome. And I guess that's why you rushed into things with that...avatar. But you have to understand, about what you saw..."

The miko glared at the hanyou opposite her, and it was not a look he was used to seeing from her. He had seen Kagome angry a bunch of times before, sure. But this look was different.

"Let me be clear, Inuyasha. I wasn't on the rebound with Kurama-kun. You just happened to give me a wake up call that I've need for a long time."

"Kagome!" The hanyou strode towards her, gripping her shoulders. "You can't say that after everything...everything we've been through...you are just going to walk away?"

The miko nodded. "Yes. And I should have done it the first time around...I should never have came back through the well, the first time you made me cry."

The stripes on Inuyasha's cheeks began to disappear as anger began to transform into sadness.

"Please, Kagome. At least just hear me out."

The miko sighed. "I will hear you out, because I don't want to spend the rest of my life hating you. But it doesn't change anything, Inuyasha. I'm not leaving Kurama."

The hanyou let his hands fall by his sides. He contemplated the miko for a few seconds before beginning his story.

"Kikyo gave me a deadline...for when the tama should be complete." Inuyasha began. Hanyou didn't tend to get headaches, but he could feel the beginnings of one blossoming behind his eyes. "Do you remember after our fight with the Scorpion clan? You were injured, and I left the cave..."

Kagome nodded, and felt the stab of pain, as an emotional wound re-opened.

"I told you later that I had met Kikyo. But it wasn't for the reason you thought. Kikyo had been calling to me to check our progress...and that day, she was angry we were still behind."

Kagome pursued her lips, but still remained silent.

"She said that if we didn't complete the tama, she was going to do something about it." Inuyasha recalled, his fingers curling. He was finding it hard to look Kagome in the eyes.

"You remember, after the time we thought we had completed the tama, I sent you home." The hanyou continued. He wished she would speak; her silence was making a knot twist in his gut.

Again, Kagome inclined her head. This time, there seemed to be a gleam of understanding filtering through her eyes.

"Six days had passed then, and I knew we wouldn't be able to get the remaining shards in time. I told you not to return until I came to get you."

The miko regarded him carefully as continued.

"On the seventh day, I met Kikyo. She was...very angry, and said we had three more days. She told me to fetch you from the well, which I no intention of doing. She said..." the hanyou was talking in a rush, as if speaking fast would make his words seem less realistic and hurtful.

"She said if we didn't get the shards, she would take the rest of your soul, so she could find them..."

Kagome blinked at the onslaught of information Inuyasha was telling her. She could feel the jigsaw of information coming together, to form a bigger picture, like the shards of the shikon when they became fused together.

"She..would have killed me..." The miko realised. "If she had taken my soul...my body...would have been an empty shell."

"I know," Inuyasha replied bitterly. "That's why I didn't want you to return..."

"But I did...even though you didn't come to get me..."

Inuyasha touched Kagome's cheek with his hand. "Please believe me, Kagome. I was always trying to protect you. When you overheard us in the forest...I was going along with Kikyo, because I didn't want her to know my true intentions. I wanted to complete the jewel, and keep you safe in your own time."

"So you would have left me here forever?" Kagome whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "Wouldn't even give me the chance to say goodbye to the others? To you?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Of course not. Once the jewel was complete, of course I would have brought you back. You would have been in no danger then..."

The miko sniffed, removing the hanyou's hand. "But can't you see, Inuyasha? I know you love Kikyo, but that she would do such a thing...just to get the shikon-no-tama..."

"I know," Inuyasha sighed, and he clung onto the miko's hand. "But don't worry, Kagome. Once the shikon is complete, Kikyo has promised to return to hell."

Kagome bit back a retort about trusting the dead miko.

"So, do you believe me?" Inuyasha asked, his honey eyes hopeful.

The miko sighed. "Of course I believe you, Inuyasha. But you have to stop protecting me like this...it only hurts me in the end."

"I realise that now," Inuyasha nodded. He took Kagome's small hand in both of his. "And I understand when you went to the kitsune, because you felt betrayed. But believe me Kagome...I will always be here for you."

"Inuyasha..." The miko swallowed, "It's too late. Too much is happened, and I can't go back to who we were before. I have Kurama now. And now, you can have Kikyo without worrying about me."

"No!" Inuyasha gasped, and he pulled Kagome into a firm embrace, "I can't lose you! Don't you understand...how much you mean to me?"

The miko felt the tears began to trickle, and at the scent, the hanyou pulled away. His eyes were shimmering, and he delicately pressed his lips to hers.

This made Kagome cry even more, and she softly pushed the hanyou away.

"It's too late, Inuyasha," She sobbed, the tears flowing freely. "It's too late!"

The hanyou shook his head, and tried to hold the miko again. "No, Kagome! It's never too late!"

Still weeping, Kagome untangled his fingers from her arms. Then she fled, into her house, up the stairs, and in her bed. She cast a ward around her room, locked the window, and pulled the covers over her head for good long cry.

* * *

The miko's night was a long and uncomfortable one. Her body and mind exhausted, she would fall into fits of deep sleep, peppered with dark yet vibrant dreams. She would wake up in a sheen of sweat, take a drink of water, and the process would begin again.

_Why did it have to work out like this? _She wondered, as she tried different positions in order to sleep better. A dull pain throbbed at the back of her head, and her neck and shoulders were stiff with tension.

_I don't regret sleeping with Kurama...or our relationship at all. But why did Inuyasha take so long to realise he felt that way for me? All those years I loved him for..._

Kagome knew a part of her still loved the hanyou. She knew a long love, built on so much hardship and experience, couldn't be turned off like a tap. It made it harder for her, but she knew one day she feel better. She just didn't know how long it would take.

When Kagome awoke early in the morning, she thought she was still dreaming. Hiei was standing above her, watching with cloudy ruby eyes and holding a sword. She had never seen the hybrid youkai so tormented before, and all she could think of was _please, not again..._

"You're awake, miko?" he asked, and she realised she was.

"H-h-hai..." Kagome nodded, rising up in bed. She felt disgusting and sweaty, and a shower was the first thing on her mind. Then she noticed Hiei's sword was in his belt- the one he was holding was- " Tetsusaiga?"

"The hanyou's sword," Hiei acknowledged. It was in its smaller, battered form. He placed it against the wall, and Kagome strained her eyes to look at it.

"But how...and why have you got it, Hiei?"

The little youkai looked uncomfortable. "During our...fight. I happened to knock it out his hands. It fell below us- we were high up on the roof top of a building- and I assumed he would go after it. But he took the chance to run. I thought I had better retrieve it, so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands..."

"Thank you..." Kagome said, though confused. Inuyasha had never abandoned his sword before. And he didn't seem to be bothered about finding it the night before, when they were fighting.

_Was he really that worried about me?_

"Kagome," the youkai said, snapping the miko out her daydream. _Wow, he used my name!_

"There's something else..."

"What is it, Hiei?" Kagome asked, her stomach churning. She had visions of Inuyasha returning and killing Kurama, or vise versa.

"Kurama's mother..." Hiei spoke seriously. "She's been taken back into hospital..."

The miko started, as though an electric volt was trapped in her veins.

"Kurama's mother..." the words seemed to drop out of the air, and Kagome felt the world spin on its axis as she took in their meaning.

* * *

_Not a long update I know. I've got four more chapters planned for this fic before the end. I will get it finished eventually!_

_Now, to explain my long absence!_

_There are many reasons, and I could write another 5000 words explaining, but here are the basic reasons._

_1- the first time I wrote this chapter, my laptop died, and I lost everything. For those of you who can remember, I have experienced this before (with a different computer) and it was most annoying! It took me a long time to tackle this chapter again, simply because it is the chapter the whole story has been leading up to._

_2- I got a brand new Toshiba laptop, and within a month, it died. Luckily I had saved the part of this chapter I had completed to my USB, but I lost lots of uni work and other important files. _

_3- Not wanting to tempt fate, I didn't write fan fiction for quite a while when I got the next new laptop. As I've mentioned previously, I have a car now, and to keep it running (petrol is very expensive here just now) I've been tutoring students for English exams. This means I've been working Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday nights, plus Thursday nights and Sundays for my part time job, on top of being a full time joint honours student in third year at University. And it's been the hardest year so far, with three novels to read per week, and endless essays. Therefore, any spare minute I have had in the last year has been used to prep for my tutor sessions or uni work. To be honest, I haven't had much of a life (ask my boyfriend and best friend, who I still see as little as I did last time I updated)_

_I'm on Easter Break now, though my first week is nearly over, and I allowed myself to rest a little (I'm off uni, but still tutoring and working). Next week I will be spending studying, and my final exam is in May (along with my three students plus my little brother's English exams) so I don't think I will be updating before then. Hopefully I will update in June (I know, I know, you've heard this before!)_

_Thanks again for everyone who has taken the time to read this story. All your reviews have been wonderful, and for those who have waited so long, I am sorry. I hate it when authors take ages to update, yet I do it myself! For those who have reviewed, telling me they have re-read this story- thank you. That means a lot to me, even though I cringe because my writing style has drastically (I hope!) changed in these few years._

_Once again, thank for sticking with me._

_Finally, my thoughts are with the people of Japan at this difficult time._

_It would take me hours to reply to all the reviews of last year, and I'm sorry I don't have the time! Thank you all so much, every one of you! Your reviews mean the world to me! I will reply to all replies for this chapter, kitsune promise! ^^_

_Until next time,_

_Kawaii-Keke-Chan_

_!xox!_


	37. Healing

**I know, you can't believe your eyes, right? An update? AN UPDATE?**

**Hello, minna-san! As promised, I've returned! (Yes, it's been another year. Yes, I have more pathetic excuses...)**

**I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to landofthekwt for nominating this fic in the Best Crossover Category at the . This chapter is dedicated to you, hun!**

**It means so much to me that people are still loving this story, four years later. This fic was nominated over at IFG a couple of years ago, and it means so much to me to be nominated again. All of my readers are so dear to me, and I really love you all. You've stuck by me throughout the good times and the bad, and I can never repay you all. I hope you will continue to support me and my work.**

**Please check out my friend Samantha's AMV for this fic- : / / w w w . ? v= V 7 6 - Q  
**

* * *

_Last time:_

"What is it, Hiei?" Kagome asked, her stomach churning. She had visions of Inuyasha returning and killing Kurama, or vise versa.  
"Kurama's mother..." Hiei spoke seriously. "She's been taken back into hospital..."  
The miko started, as though an electric volt was trapped in her veins.  
"Kurama's mother..." the words seemed to drop out of the air, and Kagome felt the world spin on its axis as she took in their meaning.

_Chapter note. I looked everywhere, but I can't find out the fictional name of Kurama and Yusuke's towns, only their schools. For this purpose, Kurama's hometown will be called 'Meiosanruku'._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Healing**

Kagome took a few moments to absorb the information, her heart beating erratically as she considered the implications of Hiei's words.

"Where is Kurama now?" Kagome asked.

"He's taken the bullet train to his home town. Unfortunately he can't turn into his kitsune form at will yet, so that was the fastest option."

"I don't even know where he lives!" The miko exclaimed, jumping up out of bed, and grabbing her trusty yellow backpack. She began to riffle through drawers, her hands shaking as she tried to focus on what she might need.

"I do. And I can get you there in half an hour, so slow down."

The miko paused at this information. "Couldn't you have taken Kurama? Wouldn't it have been quicker?"

"Yes. But it would have taken some explaining to his mother's partner and step son."

"Ahh." Kagome nodded. Sometimes, she forgot humans weren't in sync with the youkai world she knew of.

* * *

After a whirlwind of a shower, Kagome pulled on jeans and a comfortable blue sweatshirt. She packed an overnight bag, ensuring the shikon and her rose pendant were fastened around her neck.

_I don't need a hunk of silver to even guess how Kurama will be feeling. His mother is the most precious thing to him in the whole world._

The miko felt a small stab in her heart, but she immediately chided herself.

_It's only right. After all, mama is so important to me too._

With that thought, Kagome went into her mother's room and kissed her on the cheek. She awoke, smiling as she looked on her daughter's face.

"Going down the well, Kagome?"

The miko's heart tore a little as she realised that was something she probably would not be able to do in the future. But unable to think of a better excuse, she simply nodded, and waved goodbye.

_Since when did my life become a complication of lies?_

* * *

It certainly wasn't the most comfortable of rides. Though it did help that Kagome had spent years travelling through the Edo period on Inuyasha's back. Now she was clutching onto the small hybrid youkai for dear life. She had gotten used to heights, thankfully- and speed whenever Kouga was around. But this was an extreme. Hiei travelled with such a swiftness the miko felt like she was getting a facelift. She hid into his black cloak, understanding now why he covered all his skin for most of the time. He certainly wasn't the gentlest, and Kagome thanked the Kami of fashion she had chosen today to wear jeans, and not a skirt.

Hiei bounced from rooftop to rooftop, and the miko had no idea where they were, nor did she dare open her mouth to ask, in case she swallowed a bird, or something similarly airborne. She had given up trying to keep her hood over her head, and concentrated more on holding onto Hiei, and simultaneously, the straps of her backpack.

Just as she began to lose feeling in her fingers and nose, Hiei slowed down. His sprint through the sky lessened to a bolt, then finally a jog. Kagome opened her eyes, and realised they were outside a hospital.

"So, how am I going to explain how I got here?" Kagome asked, suddenly realising the family she hadn't met would be wondering how Kurama's girlfriend made record time.

"Say you got the next train," Hiei shrugged. "To be honest, I think they'll have more on their mind."

The little youkai peered up at the white sterile building towering over them. His third eye gleamed under his bandanna.

"Third floor, room 303. He knows you're here, and will meet you in the corridor."

With that, he bounded into a tree.

* * *

After ten minutes of being lost and finally being pointed down the right corridor by a friendly nurse, Kagome found him. Kurama was leaning outside the open window, a breeze tousling his red locks over his shoulder. His white shirt was untucked from his blue jeans, and looked slightly creased. His eyes seemed far away, and he took a moment to register her presence.

"Kagome," his voice was light, desperate. His eyes were empty, and purple shadows marred the skin underneath.

"Kurama-kun..." The miko approached him, arms outstretched. Although he was significantly taller, he curled around her, as if being supported by her slender frame. Kagome rubbed his back in soothing circles, and she could tell her was inhaling her scent, finding comfort from the familiarity.

"Thank you for coming. I apologise for not telling you personally..."

"Not at all!" Kagome exclaimed. "You had others things to handle, I'm sure. How...how is she?"

Kurama's eyes darkened further. "Not good. Whatever it was, it has came back. They've brought a specialist in, but to little avail."

The avatar closed his eyes as though in pain. "That damn mirror. I should have known an evil artefact wouldn't keep it's promise. Or perhaps, my behaviour has not been befitting the promise kept."

"I don't believe that," Kagome replied, stroking the kitsune's hair. "For all we know, it may be something completely different. I'm sure there will be a solution..."

"If only I knew what she ailed from, I could possibly heal her..."

The miko blinked, her hand stalling. "Heal? Could I possibly...what if I tried to heal her?"

Kurama's eyes flashed open. He grasped the miko's hand, and he was shaking slightly.

"Kagome...do you think it is possible?"

"I don't want to make any promises..." Kagome said softly, not wanting to raise Kurama's hopes. "But it's worth a try, ne?"

Kurama nodded. "We can't do it now, not with my family here and the doctors around. But tonight...we'll come back, and try it then."

Kagome smiled, happy to help. "Finally I can repay the favour I owe you and Yoko."

* * *

Kagome had to admire Shiori's spirits. Despite this being the second time the woman was facing death, she remained upbeat and cheerful, chatting to Kagome about what she had been up to recently. Her new husband sat quietly, occasionally leaving the room to 'take some fresh air'. Kagome could see he wasn't coping with the situation too well. Likewise, Kurama's stepbrother Suuichi was sitting silently, staring at all the wires and bleeping machines as if it was part of a robot from one of his favourite anime. Kurama did his best to add to the conversation, but she could see he was struggling. She was almost glad when the nurse came in and informed them that visiting was now over.

After making sure his mother was equipped with all the necessities to ensure a peaceful night, Kurama and Kagome left for a nearby guest house.

"I would have taken you to my childhood home," Kurama explained as they got a taxi, "But we can't talk privately there. Plus, I think my step-father and brother need some quality time alone right now, after what they are going through."

"I understand..." Kagome replied. The guest house was like one of the many she had stayed at over the years during school trips or outing with her friends and family. A simple four tatami room, with a low table, and futons in the cupboard. Kurama had paid extra for an en-suite which had a toilet and shower. They also had use of the large Japanese bath in the shared bathing facilities.

Kurama decided to go freshen up, as he couldn't even remember the last time he had showered. Even though it was early evening, Kagome went for a hot soak in the tub, glad the guest house was pretty deserted at this time. The couple then decided to go for a quick nap, as their visit to the hospital would need to be very late indeed, in order to access Shiori uninterrupted.

Kagome couldn't help comparing the situation as she soothingly rubbed Kurama's back. It had been only twenty four hours before that the kitsune had been consoling her. Now, she was trying to relieve some of Kurama stress and anguish at his mother's illness. He lay quietly on his stomach, head propped up on his arms, as the miko gently massaged his shoulders, remembering how she had done the same with Yoko not so long ago.

They were silent, neither wishing to begin the debate on whether or not they could save Shiori's life. The miko ran her fingers reassuringly through the scarlet trails of the avatar's hair.

_Please, please let me be able to help Kurama's mother._

* * *

At around one in the morning, the unlikely trio consisting of a miko, a kitsune avatar and a hybrid youaki snuck into the Meiosanruku General Hospital. The lights were dimmed, and the corridors mainly quiet save for the humming of the vending machines and whispering night duty nurses.

Hiei took the lead, his Jagan scanning the building for anyone approaching towards them. They hid in doorways as doctors passed. They slid along the floor at odd angles to avoid the eyes of the cameras stationed on the walls. The highly disinfectant smell clogged the kitsune's nose, and he was grateful for the hybrid's participation in the mission. Without him, they would have most certainly been caught.

Finally they reached the third floor undetected. Kagome could feel nervous adrenaline pumping through her veins. To go through all this effort, and not to be able to do anything...she couldn't bare the thought. Kurama's mother was sleeping peacefully, aided a little by the lavender sprig he had left under her pillow. He did not want to have to drug his mother, but took precautions against her waking up. It would take too much explaining if she woke up mid-healing.

Hiei stationed himself at the door, ready to alert them to anyone passing by. The door had a panel of glass, and although frosted, the light from Kagome's miko powers would draw attention.

Kagome could feel herself tingling with nerves. She felt queasy, as if she had just eaten something out of date. Kurama gave her hand a squeeze. There was anticipation in his eyes, but he told her gently- "Just do your best, Kagome. It will be difficult because we don't know the direct cause."

Nodding, the miko stepped towards the bed. Careful not to wake the sleeping woman with any sudden or loud movements, she took every action slowly. The scent of lavender hung in the room, sweet and calming. She raised her palms over Shiori's body, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

Inuyasha was in turmoil. Kagome had fled from him, in tears, and it was clear this was not a time he was to follow.

_I'll let her sleep on it. She'll feel better in the morning. Then we can return to the way we were._

The hanyou fooled himself with this pretence. He returned to the past, feeling as though he was missing something, though he had not even registered his forgotten katana. He lay on the roof of Kaede's hut, not wishing to speak to the inhabitants inside. The sky was cloudy, the air humid. Soul snatchers called, but Inuyasha ignored them. He feigned sleep, and kept living the lie until the next morning, when he visited Kagome's bedroom to find her long gone, his sword propped up against her bedroom wall.

The hospital was air conditioned, but the sweat was lashing from the miko as she sought out the source of Shiori's condition. Her hair stuck uncomfortably to the back of her neck- her sweatshirt was soaked within minutes. Kurama stood opposite, watching and unable to help. He wanted to do something, move her hair or fan her, but he knew that would interrupt the complicated flow. As before, the miko magic had an unhinging affect on the youkai present. Hiei increased his barrier, trying to not think back on the two occasions he had been blasted by the miko; Kurama gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Even though they both knew they were in no danger, the girl's aura became threatening as she poured out considerable power.

Hiei lifted his head, indicating to Kurama that someone was about to walk down the corridor. Kagome's purple ki was too bright to hide, so the little youkai infiltrated the human's mind and gently nudged them. Said human suddenly remembered an urgent task, and walked the other way.

A few moments later, Kagome dropped her hands. Kurama was by her side, and offered her a bottle of water, which she gulped down gladly.

"It's harder than I thought..." Kagome panted. "I'm having to go deep, much deeper into another person's spirit than I've ever been before. It's difficult not to get lost completely..."

Kurama took a hair tie from his back pocket, which he often used when gardening. The miko thanked him, tying her long hair back into a bun, and wiping away the sweat from her neck with a tissue.

After another drink, she was about to start again when Hiei held up his hand. Then, with a downwards flap, he motioned to them to get down. Obeying, Kurama and Kagome sank to a crouch on the floor. Hiei stood against the wall, as two cleaners went by with a trolley and a mop. They waited in silence until they passed through the corridor. Kagome could feel her heart beating fast. Hiei finally indicated they could get up.

"It would have been too difficult to re-direct them both," he explained. Kurama nodded, and seeing Kagome was about to attempt again, the avatar placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," he whispered. "Let me hold you this time, as you try. I can act as an anchor to this world, and perhaps you can dig deeper."

Kagome bit her lip. "But won't it be difficult, holding me when I'm using such strong powers? It could hurt you?"

Kurama smiled, shaking his head. "If it helps you and mother, I can withstand a little pain..."

Kagome smiled back, and nodded. "Okay- let's try it!"

Hiei repressed a shudder as he watched the kitsune wrap his arms around the miko's waist. To be as close to the girl as the kitsune was, while she was using purification power, would be akin to torture. Yet, he thought, if it was for the sake of Yukina's life, he too would undertake it.

Feeling Kurama's body heat through her back, and his arms around her waist, the miko felt more confident and calm. Her hands were still as she raised them over Shiori this time, and took another plunge into the woman's soul. It took a gruelling ten minutes for Kagome to finally locate the problem. As her spirit level increased, she could feel Kurama tightening his grip. His head rested on her shoulder, and he nuzzled comfortingly into her neck.

It took all of Kurama's strength not to pull away. It was a battle of will and wits; his ki was threatened by the strength of the magic and wished to flee. Although he had witnessed Kagome heal before, in the past and present, never before had her powers been so honed and potent. Even Hiei, who could stand still for hours, was shuffling uneasily at the vibes flowing from the miko's fingertips.

* * *

Kagome could feel her energy becoming sapped, and was glad for the power nap she had taken early. Her body, weary with standing, began to shake with fatigue. Kurama held her closer, supporting her upright as she continued the healing. With one final last push, the miko forced her healing power into Shiori's body. The woman's skin glowed, as if hit by the moonlight. Kurama couldn't contain gasp as he felt Kagome's aura battle with his own in the contained space. Hiei's Jagan glowed menacingly under his bandanna, reading to attack if his master was threatened.

Then, as quickly as flicking a light switch, the room plunged into darkness. Kagome slumped, and Kurama tightened his grip around her waist instinctively. He cursed as the girl fainted in his arms. Hiei was suddenly by his side, aware that the kitsune was himself weakened and couldn't support the miko alone.

"I'm sure she done enough," the hybrid youaki reassured his comrade, effortlessly swinging the miko onto his back as Kurama gripped the metal hospital bed rail. The kitsune slowly pushed himself back onto his feet, his hands shaking from the energy still singing in his skin.

"I hope so, Hiei. I really hope so."

Kagome awoke, disorientated. She fumbled around in the dark, the futon trapping her legs and making her think she was in Kaede's hut. Panic engulfed her, as it so often did- _was it all a dream? _

"Hey," a soft, familiar voice broke her panic. She turned to see Kurama, soft green eyes piercing the darkness.

"Hey..." The miko softly replied, reaching out. The kitsune pulled her into his body, running his hands slowly through her hair.

"How are you feeling? I'm surprised you're awake- you were pretty drained..."

Kagome snuggled into Kurama's chest, his scent calming her down and making her comfortable.

"Oh, the healing!" The miko sat bolt up right, almost touching noses with the avatar. "Did it go well? I guess I fainted..."

"Yes, you pushed yourself too far, as always!" Kurama sighed, kissing the miko softly on the lips. "But, I cannot thank you enough for doing so. We'll need to wait until the morning to see how mother is."

Kagome sighed, laying her head on Kurama's shoulder. With ease, he sank back onto the floor, pulling Kagome with him, cradling her in his arms.

"What if I haven't healed her?" Kagome asked suddenly, voicing the thoughts bouncing around the couple's heads.

"Don't, Kagome..."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried. I'd feel so guilty if..."

"Kagome, please-" the kitsune cut her off, burying his face in her hair. "I can't bear it, love. If the worst comes to the worst, we will have to deal with it."

Kagome nodded, and seeking the avatar's hand in the dark, gripped it tightly, and placed it over her heart.

If she hadn't been so exhausted from the healing, the miko doubted she would have slept at all. As it was, her sleep was troubled, with dark and foggy dreams. Kurama watched her dose, unable to succumb himself. Instead he contented himself to watch her beautiful face, and run his fingertips over her eyelids, nose and lips.

* * *

At nine o'clock they rose silently, bathing and eating breakfast with little conversation. Kagome pushed her rice and natto around with her chopsticks, unable to even take a smallest bite. Kurama sipped his black coffee with a shudder.

"Nasty stuff," he remarked, gaining a giggle from the miko. She still managed to look pretty, despite her lack of sleep. Her raven hair was tied up in messy bun, and her skin, though make-up free, was clear and pale.

They made their way to the hospital in silence, holding hands for support. Hiei stayed away- he had played his role, and this was family business now.

They arrived on the third floor, and as they neared Shiori's room, crying could be heard.

"Oh no..." Kagome couldn't help murmuring. She raised a hand to her mouth, as Kurama let go, and ran up the the door, pulling it open with a bang, his red hair flaming behind him.

"Mother?" he questioned urgently.

Kagome couldn't move, glued to the spot in the corridor. She saw Kurama's shoulders slump and she covered her eyes as tears threatened. _What have I done?_

"Kurama, dear!" Kagome couldn't believe her ears- that was Shiori's voice! "I'm all better! I've made a complete recovery!"

After much crying and hugging and exclamations, Kurama and Kagome left Shiori with her over the moon husband.

"It's a miracle!" he kept repeating, a dazed expression on his face.

Kagome kissed Shiori on the cheek as she left. "I'm so glad to hear you're okay," she smiled. Shiori felt a buzz of static electricity at the kiss, and started. Dismissing it, she smiled back at her son's girlfriend. "Thank you for coming all the way to visit, Kagome. You're a good girl!"

* * *

"A good girl, indeed!" Kurama acknowledged, sweeping Kagome up off her feet as soon as they were out of sight of the hospital. After spinning her around, he held her face, gazing deeply into her eyes, before seizing her lips in a kiss. Kagome felt her heart brim with happiness. _Who could have thought it would turn out like this?_

Kurama eventually had to let the miko go so they could regain some oxygen. The kitsune's smile was splitting his face- "Now, I'm going to spoil you rotten, Miss Higurashi!"

Kurama was immune to the miko's protests as they took a taxi to the most exclusive shopping precinct in the area.

"Please, Kurama-kun! I was simply returning a favour- hell, I would have done it anyway! I don't need anything in return!"

"I know," the avatar grinned, his green eyes gleaming. "But you deserve it. Plus, I've never gotten the chance to treat a girlfriend before- so indulge me."

Kurama clasped Kagome's hand tightly as they entered the first of many boutique shops. From the corner of her eye, the miko could see the avatar was excited as a child in a candy store. She contained a laugh- _just like Yoko, he has expensive taste, ne?_

It was interesting to see this new side of Kurama. He bought her clothes, flattering dresses and pretty skirts, cute shoes and matching handbags. The more she tried to protest, the more he spent. He persuaded her to follow him into a jewellers shop, and Kagome felt her heart clamp.

"You've already given me so much jewellery..." she trailed off, nervously.

"No- Yoko has," Kurama corrected her with a smile, "I've yet to give you anything myself."

Kagome swallowed hard as they wandered over to the rings, where an attentive blonde female immediately fawned over Kurama. He pointed to two different choices and the sales assistant fished the key from around her neck to open the glass cabinet. The avatar turned to see Kagome standing nearby.

"Hey..." he chuckled, tugging her hand and placing a kiss on it. "Don't freak out on me. I'm not proposing to you or anything. I just thought it would be nice to get those couple rings that girls are always talking about in my class."

"Oh!" Kagome immediately blushed crimson. Not that she didn't want Kurama to propose to her...but he had imagined it would be romantic than this. Relieved, she joined him at the counter. "Do you like these, m'am?" the assistant asked, holding out the matching rings on a tray. They were simple, a white gold band for the man, while the female version was thinner, with a small oval diamond at the top.

"They're perfect," beamed Kagome.

They passed a make-up counter after indulging in a Italian lunch, and Kagome's cheeks hurt from smiling. A friendly girl approached her with the latest best-selling perfume, offering Kagome an introductory price. The scent was sweet and fresh, and the miko was interested for a split second until Kurama blew the girl off, pulling her away.

"What's up?" Kurama joked. "Have we exhausted the bank of Kurama today?"

The avatar grinned slyly and tweaked the miko's nose. "Not quite. But I don't want you wearing perfume- it blocks your natural scent, which is far more delectable!"

Kagome giggled, and wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck, planting a large kiss on the kitsune's mouth. "Thank you so much today. It was so wonderful to just be a normal couple for a change! I really enjoyed it!" As they hugged, Kurama closed his eyes, and unbidden, the memories of the past he had been neglecting in the last few days hit him like a train.

_**Kuroune's death was sooner than I thought. I've miscalculated. The Yoko of the past is due to meet his end sooner than we perceived...**_

Yoko's voice, which had been silent recently, filtered clearly into Kurama's mind. Shocked, he tried to hide his emotions from Kagome. That night, while the miko bathed, he wrote a message, finishing by sealing it into a seed. Later on, he slipped it into the sleeping Kagome's hair.

* * *

**So, pathetic reasons why it's taken me a year to update. Hold onto yer hats!**

**1- It's been my last year of uni. Aka no more half assed attempts, I've had to give it my all these last eight months. Many of my classes have been hands on, such as my theatre class where we had to put on a production (I acted and did set design) and my publishing class, in which we're creating a literary journal (it's called Maement- google it! I'm fiction editor)**

**2- I broke up with my bf**

**3- My house got broken into in feb, and they made off with a lot of my stuff including laptop, ipod and £700 of my jewellery. Not only was this heartbreaking, but it was a nightmare trying to return to reality**

**4- I've been writing this fic since wayyy back in 2007. Since then, my writing has increasingly improved and changed. I don't have time to fix this fic despite it's many mistakes (multiple point of views, WHAT WAS I THINKING?) So I'm just going to continue and finish it neatly. I've got many other ideas for fics but I'm most likely going to start working on original stuff, after all, my end goal is to be a published author ^^**

**5- changed it's damn format since I've been away and I CANNOT work the thing. Where are my reviews? Where is live preview? After years of writing fan fiction, I finally feel old and out of place!**

**6- I've been pretty ill the last two months, contracting a chest infection which caused me to tear my right intercostal muscles because I wasn't able to rest and was pushing myself in eight hour drama rehearsals every day. I've still not fully healed, but it's getting there.**

**Thanks for your patience guys, it means the world to me. Every time I got a review I just wanted to drop all my uni stuff and return to this chapter, but it was impossible. Hopefully you all understand and continue to support me and my work!**

**REVIEWS**

** (yeah, I don't trust the new system, sticking with old school responses yo!)**

**Cherry-Blossom-Love: Ahh, a fellow finalist! I tip my hat to you my friend. Luckily we are only allowed to take three classes each semester, so no chance of over doing it- well, that's the logic behind it anyway! I pretty much frazzled myself this semester! Hope your exams went well!**

**Fierynightangel: A four year old, no wonder you don't have any time! Hopefully you'll get a chance to break away and read this chappie, and let me know what you think ^^**

**my3rdeyes: Aww, thank you! Well I'm back, hopefully for good this time!**

**DreamerzLove: Reviews like yours make me smile so much :D thank you, hopefully you found this equally awesome!**

**SammyKoru:****Aww thank you! It just takes practise hun- trust me, my first fic was not well developed at all. The more you write, the better you get!**

**Biochemical: Ahh, thank you, that's such a big compliment. The main reason I started this fic was because of the lack of good Kurama x Kagome stories out there! So happy you are enjoying!**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: as are your short worded reviews ^^**

**SuicidalxDolly: Sorry it took so long .;**

**TeAire: Aww really? Thank you! I love it when a story grips me like that- so the fact mine does that for you makes me so happy!**

**Ezarine Bloom: Aww that's great. Sometimes I need to re-read it too to catch up on everything ^^ Yes, anata does mean you. However, by the way it's said, it can mean 'dear' or 'my love'**

** :**

**Justwondering: Kurama is defo not a manly man. He and Yoko are both feminine males. If you've ever watched the anime, you'll see what I mean. Case in point that Kurama's japanese voice actor is a woman. I use the word purposely.**

**Kitsuneangel88: Thanks for your continued support ^^ Hope your exams and stuff are going well!**

**LustfulBeast: It may seem like it at times, but I will never give up! ^^**

**Starlet Angel: Haha, thank you my dear! I have been slogging on this year, so taking time now to catch up with friends and family! Thanks for all your support in these years.**

**Dusken_Dreamer53: Haha I see, I answered your review above then! Glad I was able to make it a better 21****st****! ^^**

**SexiMikoK: Glad you enjoyed, it took long enough ne?**

**Hate2LuvU: Ahh so happy to hear that! Hope you liked this update.**

**blue_nuriel: Ahh, so embarrassing lol. Please bear in mind I started this fic age 17 and I'm now 21, so a lot of time has passed hehe!**

**aura9969: Yay, a dedicated fan! Thank you for following me all these years! Don't worry my dear, writing just takes time and practise. If I look back to the first chapter of this, I die with shame lol!**

**Lucifer the D I: thank you so much! ^^**

**inu_luver_2004: Hope you liked!**

**DoubleZ: So sorry it took so long!**

**aznangelstarQT: So sorry, here we are! I will never abandon a fic, never fear!**

**Vikay09: I hope in a good way!**

**Eris of Chaos: Mind blowing? Wah, thank you!**

**Black Rose Lady: Wahh, long review ^^**

**Thanks for all your compliments! I think my European use of words is something many reviewers find interesting, and I'm glad you all bear with me!**

**With regards to the avatar thing, I do my best to use Kurama, kistune, red head etc, but it is very difficult finding new words to use for Kurama. Avatar is my favourite- but now you've mentioned it, I will keep an eye on it and try and use it less! ^^ Sorry if you think some of the scenes have been off or unexplained- there is a slight air of mystery I'm trying to keep up here, and I fear I might be losing some along the way! Glad you like my characterisation of Kagome- too many fics I've seen her stomp away fron Inu like it's nothing and fall into bed with another guy. I guess the secret is I really love Inu, but I love Kurama too! Wahh, hope your paper went well, and good luck with exams and shizz! Thanks for the insightful review ^^**

**inugirl: I'm backkkk! Hope you liked!**

**KitsuneforlifeYokoschick: Ah thank you! And great pen name!**

**Lady MoonShadow1: Mwahaha!**

**KaoriHigarashi: Wow, that's harsh. There are spelling errors lol, as I don't have time for a beta, but 5 out of 10? You clearly haven't seen some of the stuff people post out there! I'm hoping it's just a mistake hehe. Don't worry, there will be a lemon with you know who!**

**Namine02: I'm always happy to gain a new reviewer! ^^ Thank you!**

**Petrice: Thank you, hope you enjoyed this one!**

Oft! It's been a while since I've had to do that ^^

On a side note, please understand I've been writing this fic since I was 17. I am now 21 (going on 22, eek) and so yes, my spelling/grammar/imagery isn't as good at the start of this fic. It's an organic process, ne? Just wait and see what other lovely fiction I have lined up for you beauties this summer ^.~

Kawaii-Keke-Chan

!xox!


	38. Sacrifice

**Hello minna-san! **

**Wow, an update within a few months, I'm getting better ne? ^^**

**So I have amazing news- I'm now living in Japan! I got a teaching job and I've been here for a month now. I went to Tokyo recently and it was amazing! I'm keeping a blog of my experience, so check it out at **

**It's sure to interest you if you like Japan!**

**Apologises for the formatting strangeness of the last chapter, no idea why there are random numbers and letters in some paragraphs!**

**I'm uploading a new fic soon so keep an eye out!**

**P.s this is a very short chapter, but the next one will be very long, so it will even out ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Sacrifice**

* * *

Kagome was glad to see Inuyasha had retrieved Tetsusaiga while she was away. It meant they could avoid any awkward reunion. She didn't want to be alone with Inuyasha any time soon- she could never hate the hanyou, no matter what he did, because he was the miko's first love. But that first, fiery love had burned out, and was now replaced with a warm, tender flame.

Kagome felt her stomach churn as she dropped into the well- she had to finish what she started with the others. The shikon no tama was a shard away from completion, then she wouldn't have to see Inuyasha as much. Of course, she could still visit Shippo, Miroku and Sango. She doubted Inuyasha would hang about, now he knew the truth.

"Kagome!" her friends were waiting around the well for her, and she felt a lash of guilt as they enveloped her in a worried embrace.

"Are you okay?"

"What on earth has happened?"

"Where have you been?"

Typically, Inuyasha had left her to tell the tale, and she did as quickly as possible as they walked to Kaede's hut. Sango gasped in the right places; Shippo bounced up and down on the miko's shoulder and Miroku was unusually silent.

"Well, that's everything, I think," Kagome sighed, as they sat down by the fire. Kaede was out picking herbs and Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

"So, what now?" asked Shippo, his big eyes watering as he looked up at Kagome. "Will we never see you again?"

"Don't be silly, Shippo-chan!" Kagome laughed. "Of course I'll come visit. I'm sure Inuyasha's ego will make him keep his distance."

At this, said hanyou entered the hut, clearly out of breath from running.

"Kagome..." he said, his words hanging in the air. She felt sympathy for the boy she once loved as she saw heartbreak in his golden eyes. But it was a heartbreak she had experienced far more.

The tension was broken as Kagome suddenly sensed what Inuyasha was carrying.

"Is that- is that the last shard?" The miko gasped. Everyone jumped to their feet, clambering over the hanyou as he opened his palm. The sliver of purple glimmered in the firelight.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied, his voice gruff. There was no usual tone of pride. He held out the shard to Kagome and she accepted it wordlessly. She fished the chain from her blouse, catching hold of the shikon no tama between her finger and thumb.

"Well," she swallowed nervously, "Here goes..."

The group silently formed a circle as the miko touched the shard to the jagged crevice of the amethyst sphere. It hummed, and a spiritual white light glowed from the centre of the ball.

"_What is your wish, child?" _came a soft voice from the shikon. Kagome didn't need to think twice.

"I wish that the shikon no tama would disappear," she stated, "Forever."

"_Granted." _

There was a warm sensation on her fingertips, and then the miko was clutching air. The shikon no tama had finally vanished.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," observed Miroku, and the group managed one last laugh together.

* * *

Inuyasha disappeared after that, no doubt to inform Kikyo of the good news, so Kagome took a wander to find Yoko. The kitsune found her first, pouncing on her in the long grass, making her squeal and kick out at him.

"Long time no see, Miko-sama!" he grinned, baring his fangs. He rested on top of the miko, watching her with his head titled and his eyes narrowed.

"N-N-nani?" Kagome stuttered, his golden gaze penetrating.

"I can tell by your scent," he replied, "That you are no longer a maiden. Therefore, I assume my future self has beaten me, as it were?"

"Oh, Yoko!" Kagome blushed, swatting at the kitsune, "It's not like I was a prize!"

"Hmm, no, more like a spoil of war," Yoko laughed, scooping her up. "Well, now it's my turn!"

"Yoko!" Kagome punched the kitsune's back, but it had little effect. The bandit had tossed her over his shoulder and was now carrying her into his den. As much as she protested, Kagome felt a squrim of butterflies. Would she be cheating on Kurama with his past self? Or were they happy to share?

* * *

The kitsune laid her down on the fox furs, cheekily looking her up and down.

"I suspect, from what you've told me, Kurama is a gentle lover. With me, it may not be the case..."

"Yoko, can you just calm-" the miko was interrupted as the fox climbed on top of her, swallowing her words with his tongue. She felt his hand wrap around her wrists, pinning her down as he nipped her neck.

_He won't go too far, if I stop him. I know him. If I just say stop...then why am I not saying it?_

The miko gasped as fingers explored the border of her blouse, before diving under her bra and clutching her breast. She could feel the kitsune, already rock hard on top of her, his member digging into her thigh, and he made no effort to hide it.

"Y-Yoko!" she breathed, and when he realised she had stopped resisting, he used both hands to pull her up, and strip the blouse and bra from her body. The kitsune pulled her into his lap, taking her breast into his mouth as his hands grasped her behind under her skirt.

"Kagome," he groaned into her skin, and she felt hypnotised, stripping the silk sash from his waist and allowing his clothing to slide to the floor. Her fingers traced the hard muscles of his chest and back, so much stronger and bigger than Kurama.

"Ahh!" the miko gasped as Yoko bit her nipple, a spike of pleasure hitting her sweet spot.

The kitsune growled, pushing her back onto the furs, and pulling down her skirt and panties. Kagome felt herself go red, still unused to being completely naked in front of another. She became even more exposed as Yoko pulled her legs up and apart, wetting her with his tongue, using his fingers to probe inside her.

"Yoko..." the miko whispered, her fingers curling in his silky hair as he licked and sucked her, while continuing to stroke her with his fingers. Kagome couldn't stop watching as he pleasured her, his eyes closed, his cock standing proudly to attention. She felt the tightness and winding sensation as Yoko moved faster and faster, drawing her close to release before he suddenly stopped, moving her onto her stomach.

He chuckled as he guided her, clearly still so innocent despite her few sexual experiences. Kagome felt herself become even hotter as she awkwardly let Yoko position her. He sensed her nerves and embarrassment, and squeezed her buttocks, bending low to whisper in her ear,

"You are perfect, Kagome..."

The miko knew she was safe with Yoko, despite feeling so exposed and vulnerable. She pressed her head down, the furs tickling her cheek, as the kitsune slowly pushed into her.

"Ahh..." Kagome gasped, as the kitsune was much bigger and stronger than Kurama, and felt so different entering her.

"Relax, my love," Yoko whispered, kissing her back, stroking her legs.

Kagome realised she had tensed up, so she tried to breath out, and allow Yoko to slide deeper inside her.

"Fuck," the kistune exclaimed, his claws brushing her backside, "You're so damn tight, Kagome..."

The miko assumed this was a good thing, and a dull throbbing began to build up in her as Yoko rocked against her. Despite his caution before, he had no urge to hurt the miko in any way. While certainly not gentle, Kagome could tell he was holding back for her sake. He was so large that he seemed to fill up all of the space inside her. Her hair stuck to her sweat slick skin and she gripped the furs to try and keep her balance as the kistune upped the pace. Her stomach started to clench and she could feel her thighs shaking with the effort of keeping in the position. Yoko must have sensed it, because he pulled out, quickly picked her up and perched her on an ornate dresser.

"What the-?" Kagome didn't even get the change to finish her sentence.

Yoko tipped her back, pulled her legs up and over his shoulders, and re-assumed his thrusting.

The surface of the dresser was lovely and cool against her skin. She was grateful that the bandit had sensed her discomfort and moved positions. This way, she could look up to Yoko's face as he fucked her. His eyes were slitted, his mouth a line of concentration. His chest and stomach shone with perspiration as he moved faster, making her gasp and writhe as the knot inside her threatened to snap.

"F-Fuck!" Kagome surprising both of them with her word choice, and Yoko grinned, tilted his head to kiss her ankle.

She let her hands wander over his body, resting on his firm butt, which she held onto as he pounded into her.

"I-knew-it-would-be-this-damn-good,"

Yoko gritted out, and the miko felt herself blossom with pride. It amazed her that she could make this being, who had no doubt bedded so many females in his lifetime, come completely undone. The miko found she couldn't form a response, as the kitsune moved even faster. She was aware of her head bumping off the wood of the dresser but she couldn't feel it, consumed by taunt wire that seemed to connect herself and the kitsune.

"Arghh!" A pleasurable pain flashed through Kagome and yellow bloomed in front of her eyes.

Her body shuddered with her orgasm and Yoko kept moving, a few moment later releasing a guttural growl as he spilled his seed into her.

* * *

Yoko watched the miko sleep beside him, her lips and cheeks still pink, her dark hair slicked a million different ways. He was content, for one of the first times in his life. Usually, after he had obtained something, his next goal would be immediately on his mind. Now, his mind was blank. Kagome had given him something no one else had ever given him before. It was by no means the kinkiest, longest or hardest fuck he'd every had- but it had been the most satisfying.

"I think they call it love, kitsune," Kuroune had said, in a conversation they had before he had been killed. Yoko reflected on this with a shake of the head. _Love, eh. Who could have ever have guessed..._

He tousled the miko's hair, and suddenly sensed something concealed in her locks. His touch had triggered a seed, which now attached itself to his finger. Intrigued, Yoko held it up. It was black, and covered in tiny, sticky hairs. A seed that kitsune used to convey secret messages to each other, only findable by the ki of the recipient.

Wasting no time, Yoko slit open the seed. A small piece of parchment was rolled into the hollow. It was in his own hand.

"The time is coming. Make your final preparations."

_Already my time?_

Yoko sighed, tearing the message to shreds. Then, with a small smile, he lay down next to the miko, and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Kagome walked to the well the next day, her legs a little sore after "round two" with Yoko. He had been acting a bit strange with her, and unlike the previous occasion, had made love to her slowly for hours. It reminded her a lot of Kurama. _They really are more similar than they first seem!_

Yoko had embraced her for a while when saying goodbye, though he did say he had some bandit mission to complete, so he wouldn't be around. Kagome was used to Yoko disappearing now, so it didn't strike her as strange. She was actually a little relieved to see him back to normal, after the shock of Kuronue's death.

"I'm home!" Kagome announced, arriving in time to eat lunch with her family. The conversation washed over her, and several times they called her name because she hadn't responded to a question.

"Sorry, I'm just tired," the schoolgirl said, and when she fell into bed she realised she hadn't even told her family that the shikon no tama was complete.

_It'll keep for tomorrow_, she thought, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Kagome decided to go to school the next day, refreshed by her early night.

_No more Inuyasha bothering me when I have tests,_ she reflected nostalgically. Her friends greeted her warmly, but once again she found the conversation washed over her.

_It feels like I'm forgetting something...did I leave something behind in the past?_

The miko touched her chest, her fingers grasping the rose pendant.

_I guess I've being carrying the tama around for all these years, I feel kinda lighter without it!_

To her pleasant surprise, Kurama was waiting for her after school.

"Hi," she greeted him, for some reason feeling shy. She was used to the attention he drew from the other girls, but she still felt nervous about something. _Must because of Yoko. I wonder if he'll be okay about it?_

"Hey," he smiled, reaching for her hand, "How was your day?"

Kagome jumped, an electric shock tingling through her skin at the contact.

"That was strange!" she laughed, linking fingers with him and feeling like an idiot. She noticed he was quiet and thought something might be worrying him.

"How's your mother?"

"She's great thanks, they finally let her back home," Kurama said, sounding happy, "Everyone is calling her the miracle now. It's really given the other long term illness patients hope."

"How sweet," Kagome beamed. "I guess, now my mission is over, I should start thinking about my future. If I could use my abilities to help cure others, I wonder if I could pass as a doctor?"

The kitsune didn't reply as they entered his apartment.

"Kurama?" Kagome asked. She immediately sensed something was wrong as she walked into the living room. The usual vibrant plants were all dead, brown and withered in their pots.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to clean them away," Kurama commented, pouring juice into two cups.

Kagome furrowed her brow, confused how the plants could have all died while under Kurama's care.

"Why don't you sit down, Kagome," Kurama said, with a sad smile. "I've got something to tell you."

The miko froze, and the strange, distant feeling that had been hovering on her all day cleared.

_Too much had happened in so little time, memories all mixed into each other. The day she met Yoko. The day he pretended he was going to feed her to his plants. The day he gave her the pendant. The night in the tree. Memory after memory flashed before Kagome's eyes, and she dropped to her knees, holding her face in hands, unable to stop the tears._

_You can't have left already Yoko! I'm not ready for this!_

"Y-Yoko?" Kagome whimpered, and she felt her legs collapse from underneath her.

Kurama scooped her up, and carried her over to the sofa. The avatar held the miko on his lap, and she huddled into his chest, violent sobs erupting as she realised Yoko had been privately telling her goodbye forever.

"That idiot!" Kagome cried, "Why didn't he tell me? I never got to say goodbye properly...I never got to thank him for everything he's done!"

Kurama let the miko sob into his shirt, and he rubbed her back, half frustrated that the kitsune had ended it this way, half understanding why he had done so. _It would have been hard for her to let you go, if you had told her the truth..._

"Why didn't he tell me?" Kagome gasped, looking up into Kurama's green eyes, which were full of pity. "Why did he let me walk away?"

"Kagome...he knew his time had came. To resist it, or to prolong his life, would cause major disruption in my own life. It could have altered time. Therefore...Yoko willingly sacrificed himself, for our happiness..."

The miko gasped, full realisation hitting her. "He...he gave up his life...he knew I would have tried to stop him...he was protecting us..."

"Yes," Kurama nodded, touching her cheek. "Please don't be upset. It was always going to be this way. You know Yoko lives in me...he will always be a part of our lives..."

Suddenly, the avatar's green eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, frightened by the sudden change.

"Your hair..." Kurama's fingers had strayed to pat her on the head, and he suddenly recoiled if bitten. Stuck to his finger was a black seed, covered in fine hair, almost like a small fruit.

"What is that?" Kagome gasped, "And why was it in my hair?"

Kurama quickly opened the seed, swallowing hard as he read the note concealed within.

"A final farewell gift from Yoko, it seems. Quickly, we must head to your house!"

* * *

They took the bus, the quickest route during the daytime when in the public eye. Kurama was bright eyed and alert, and he wouldn't tell Kagome what was in the note "in case it doesn't work out". She felt increasingly nervous as they neared her house. What would await them? What had Yoko done?

Luckily the shrine grounds were empty, and the couple were out of breath from running up the steps. Kagome couldn't sense or see anything amiss, and she was confused as Kurama pulled her over the the Goshinbuku.

"Kurama, what on earth...?"

"Just wait and see!" Kurama gave a particularly kitsune like grin as he motioned for Kagome to sit on the grass.

It had been a long time since she had sat here, and she thought back to the fight with Hiei. _It seems like years ago..._

She watched as the avatar placed his palm on the weathered trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. Kagome knew from various experiences, that the tree contained great spiritual power. However, it was tree that held only memories of Inuyasha...was did Yoko want with it?

When Kurama opened his eyes, he seemed like an excited child.

"I can't believe it...the answer was here, all this time!"

"Can't believe what?"

Kurama held out his hand, and resting in his palm was a small seed.

"You remember when we first met, and I took you to my apartment? Yoko wanted to tell you the rest of the story, so I transformed?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with..."

"The potion that I received from a friend at the dark tournament- it was liquid form. This is what it was created from..."

The miko tilted her head, trying to process this information, as Kurama laughed, and flicking his fingers, tossed the seed into his mouth.

"Wait, is that even safe-?" Kagome exclaimed. A strong, grey smoke engulfed the avatar, and wisps of the vapour tangled around the miko, making her cough.

"What is going on!?" Kagome choked, batting her hand in front of her face to try and clear her vision.

She screamed as a large hand suddenly coiled around her wrist, and golden eyes glowed through the smoke.

"We meet once again, miko-sama..."

* * *

**Although there was going to be 40 chapters, I decided to drop part of the plot. This fic has been in the making for so long, and my style has changed a lot, so the direction has also changed!**

**There will be one last chapter, then I will wrap this fic up. But never fear, there will be more IY x YYH to follow with my new crossover fic, Chained to You.**

**MediaMiner:**

**KaoriHigurashi: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the lemon! My next fic will be purely Yoko, so watch out for it ^^**

**purplebabe: thanks for sticking with me all these years! Glad you liked!**

**Mystic Owl: Wow, thanks for the long review ^^**

**I'm so happy you enjoyed this fic so much! It's the one I'm most proud of and have been working on the longest. Even though it has many flaws, it makes me proud that people are happy from reading it! I strived to create an original plot unlike any other Inuyasha X Yu Yu Hauksho fic, so I'm glad you think I succeeded. I will wrap this fic up successfully and move on to my next one! **

**Fan :**

**There was such a big backlog of reviews I wasn't sure where to start, Gomen-ne! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, I'm done my best to track back to the last chapter's batch!**

**Nekochan018: Thank you, happy to be back! Haha I always like writing about shopping! ^^**

**Trelweny Rose phoenix wolf: Ah, yes. No matter how many times I check there are always mistakes!**

**Glad you enjoyed!**

**Tempest78: Why thank you!**

**Cherry-Blossom-Love: Wow, that's certainly a compliment! ^^ Thanks, I'm finally free of education, woop woop! Hope you continue to follow me in my new works!**

**Lovelypink84: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Crackpot: Thank you, makes me smile to think I can cheer people up with my writing!**

**Diane: Yes, to be honest spelling Japanese words in Romanji is always difficult because there is never a 'correct' way. Higarashi- Higurashi sound the same when pronounced in Japanese, so I often forget which one is correct. The kitsune one must be my spell checker so thanks for telling me. And yes I use British English so many spellings are different.**

**Xireana Zetsubou: Thanks, hope you enjoyed**

**emeraldmoon14: Haha I don't mind him with Kagome actually, but it's just more fun with crossovers sometimes!**

**Margaret7122: I love it when people tell me they get addicted, because I know the feeling, being addicted to other stories ^^ Hope you enjoyed!**

**MyLovelyRabbit: Thanks for such a sweet review! Things are looking up now so I hope to work hard!**

**Cosmic-lover: thanks for the long review! Those scenes were certainly hard to write as I had to put myself in an unthinkable situation! Glad they came across well! Makes me happy to hear how many people enjoy this fic!**

**Sami-Koneko: Wow, thank you! I love finding fics that I can sit down and read for hours, so it makes me so happy you thought that of my fic! I will always write, so please always support me!**

**Yuki no ai: thank you!**

**Zmiley: glad you are enjoying!**

**Fierynightangel: thanks for understanding!**

**Otakuchbs: thank you!**

**Cowgirlkitten: thank you! I hope it doesn't get taken down either**

**tinabug: thanks!**

**AKARY YAMI: Thank you, have a nice vacation!**

**Payung biru: glad to hear it!**

**QueenOfThePyroActiveSquirrel s: Wah, thank you! I will finish it next chapter, so please continue reading and follow my next story ^^**

**ForgottenOncePromised: Thank you!**

**MidnightReader1: thanks so much**

**LunaWilderness: my amazing reviewers keep me going ^^ Happy to hear I introduced you to crossover, fan fic was how I found out about Kurama too!**

**MariisCa: Thanks so much!**

** : Really, thank you. It's reviews like this that push me to my dream of being an author one day! ^^**

**j.d.y: only one left, but I promise it will be amazing ^^ Glad you have been enjoying thus far!**

**Kitsune-snuggler12: cute pen name! Haha me too, was not a great experience!**

**Thanks again, all my beautiful and dear reviewers. Especially to those who have followed me since this fic started in 2007. It's been a long journey, but you have all kept my spirits up and my words flowing. I promise to make the last chapter amazing (and long)**

**I will be posting my next fic soon, please look forward to it~**


	39. New Beginnings

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story, whether you've been here for the long six years or just discovered Not the Only One recently. This fic was by no means my first, but it is to date my greatest achievement. There are many errors as I've grown from a young schoolgirl into a university graduate, but I hope this fic will be enjoyed for many years to come.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the last chapter of Not the Only One.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**New Beginnings**

* * *

At first, Kagome was unsure whether to hit or hug the kitsune. In the last hour, she had learned that Yoko had willingly given up his life to ensure the happiness of herself and Kurama in the future. She had just came to terms with the fact she would never again see the bandit- when suddenly he was right before her eyes.

"So this is why you didn't say goodbye, right?" Kagome asked hollowly.

"Correct," affirmed Yoko, making the first move and pulling the miko into his lap. He playfully brushed his nose against hers. "You didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did you Kagome?"

"You idiot," Kagome huffed, feebly slapping the kitsune on the chest. Yoko laughed, the sound carrying high into the leaves of the Goshinbuku.

* * *

"It's amazing," Kurama observed, after he had changed back. The transformation had lasted an hour, four times that of the allowance granted by the liquid potion. "I'll need to investigate the properties of this seed further, but I never could have dreamed of retaining Yoko's form for such a long length of time!"

"I'm so happy you discovered the seed," Kagome beamed. They were sitting in her bedroom, while her mother made dinner. "I know you'd been searching for a long time."

"It was more out of curiosity, than necessity," Kurama explained. "I haven't had the need to transform into Yoko for a fight since the Demon World Tournament. But since we never know what the future holds, I wanted to be prepared."

"I can understand that," Kagome laughed. "And I'm glad. I really can't imagine a world without Yoko!"

At this, Kurama sat down next to Kagome on the bed. "You'll make me jealous of myself, Kagome. Don't tell me you've fallen in love with Yoko too?"

The miko blushed under Kurama's gaze, his green eyes luminous as fireflies.

"I- Yoko is a part of you, right? So then, I think it's fair to say I love everything about you. Even though you can be quite different, now I've known you for so long, I see similarities in the two of you."

"Hmm," Kurama observed, cupping Kagome's cheeks. "I guess I'm lucky that I've found someone that can accept all of me..."

The miko closed her eyes as Kurama kissed her, his arms wrapping around her back and holding her close. She relaxed into his embrace, feeling, for the first time in a long while, safe and content.

"And I'm lucky too," Kagome said as they broke apart. "I can be myself around you, something I thought could never happen in this world."

"Kagome, Kurama, dinner is ready!" Souta yelled from downstairs.

"I like the sound of our names together," Kurama smiled, pulling the miko to her feet and kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

"Where's Kagome-chan?" shrieked Keiko, "She was meant to be here an hour ago!"

"She just called," Yukina replied, soothingly. "She'll be here any minute..."

"I'm here!" Kagome gasped, collapsing into the room. She was covered in blood and clearly exhausted.

"Oh my god, are you okay?! Was there a fight in the past?" asked Botan.

"I'm fine!" laughed Kagome, tugging at the white t-shirt she was wearing. "Sango just had a baby girl- I was helping Kaede to deliver. I didn't have time to get changed, sorry!"

"Wow, a baby girl!" beamed Yukina, while Keiko shouted, "Someone get that girl into a shower, now! We have to leave in half an hour!"

After a quick shower, and help from Yukina in drying her hair, Shizuru supplying her with an energy drink and Botan making her some food, Kagome was dressed in the sunshine yellow dress like the others.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Keiko-chan!" Kagome gasped. She was wearing a traditional Western white wedding dress, with a poofy skirt and delicate bead work. Instead of a veil, she wore a sparkling tiara.

"Gorgeous," agreed Botan and Yukina.

"I can't believe how lucky that Yusuke got," Genki cackled.

"Damn right," Shizuru nodded.

"Okay, flowers everyone!" Keiko laughed, pointing to the waiting bouquets. "Courtesy of our friendly neighbour hood gardener!"

"Good work, Kurama!" whistled Shizuru. The bridesmaids' flowers were yellow and white roses, tied with a golden silk ribbon. Keiko's bouquet was purely white roses.

"Everyone ready?" grunted Genkai. "How do I get this damn camera to work?"

Kagome giggled with Yukina as they posed around Keiko for a group photo. The miko was genuinely happy for Keiko, who had always been lovely to her. Despite being knackered from helping Sango with a long five hour labour, Kagome was buzzing. She had only been to a wedding once before, but it had been a traditional Japanese style affair. She was excited to see what this wedding would be like- with the mix of humans, youkai and spirited individuals, it was sure to prove interesting.

Since neither Keiko nor Yusuke were religious, they had opted to have their wedding in a luxurious hotel in Tokyo. The females of the bridal party were situated in a waiting room next to the reception hall, where the male members were greeting the guests.

"I'm so nervous, I'm sweating off my make-up!" Keiko complained. Botan carefully dabbed at her with a cloth and reapplied some powder.

"You look great, Keiko-chan. You look pretty composed for someone who's about to get married!" Yukina blushed.

The waiting room was completely white, with a throne style seat upon which Keiko was sitting. Family members popped in every so often. Kagome was on her second energy drink, and the caffeine was starting to give her a headache.

"How's Sango?" Kurama suddenly appeared from behind her, making her jump.

"Ah, you surprised me!" Kagome laughed. She stopped abruptly when she took in Kurama. The avatar had set aside his martial arts outfit in favour of a sharp black suit, with a white shirt and green tie. He wore a red rose on his breast pocket, and the silver cufflinks that the couple had given him as a present.

"Wow," the miko said approvingly. "Sorry, what was the question?"

Kurama chuckled, reaching out to tuck a yellow rose into Kagome's black curls. "You look breath taking too, Miss Higurashi. Don't stand too close to the bride..."

"Kurama!" Kagome hissed, but luckily Keiko was too busy talking to her parents to have heard the comment. Kurama shrugged, a cheeky expression on his face as the miko turned red.

"Did the birth go well?" he asked, returning to safer ground.

"Yes," Kagome grinned, remembering Sango and Miroku's love struck expressions as they held their little girl for the first time. "She's going to be a heart breaker when she grows up, that's for sure!"

"Kurama!" Keiko called, spotting the avatar, "The flowers are beautiful! Thanks so much!"

"My pleasure," Kurama said with a bow. "It's the greatest honour to be able to see my flowers at my favourite couple's wedding."

"It's nearly time, everyone!" called Botan. "Boys, get out!"

* * *

Even Kagome felt nervous as they prepared to walk with Keiko down the aisle. The bride looked so brave, a smile set on her face, her eyes determined. _I reckon with all the spirit detective crap she's had to put up, this can't seem too bad!_

The music started, and everyone gave Keiko a hug, wishing her good luck and reaffirming how pretty she looked. Botan and Shizuru were the first to walk down the aisle, which was a raised white platform, followed by Kagome and Botan. Shizuru looked amazing in the dress, which Keiko had somehow managed to talk her into.

The reception hall was packed out, with everyone standing to welcome the bride. Kagome spotted Yusuke, his shoulders taunt as he tried not to peek at his bride. He was also wearing a black suit, and looked respectable for once. Kuwabara was his best man, wearing a navy suit, his orange hair slicked in submission. He snuck a cheeky glance up the aisle, his eyes twinkling having caught sight of Yukina.

Their were gasps of pleasure as everyone took in the bride. Kagome was fascinated with the hall, which was decorated in cream and lilac, with beautiful crystal chandeliers. Everyone was sitting at round tables which were on the lower level. It felt a bit like a catwalk, and Kagome concentrated on not falling off the platform or tripping over her heels.

The bridesmaids finally reached the end, and after a wink to Yusuke, Kagome moved to the right hand side with the others. Keiko finally reached the groom, and the miko saw him blink in wonder at his stunning partner. Keiko's father took her hand, and as custom, placed it in Yusuke's.

"Take care of her, son," he whispered, and Yusuke nodded, dumb struck.

The ceremony was short and sweet, the officiator running through the normal proceedings. Kuwabara read a poem, which Kagome suspected he had penned himself, and the rings were exchanged. She felt Botan and Yukina clasp her hands as the officiator announced, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Yusuke wasted no time in grabbing his bride by the waist and planting a big one on her lips. Everyone cheered and laughed, and the youkai who had been well behaved until this point whooped, banging on their tables.

After giving Keiko another hug and Yusuke a kiss on the cheek, Kagome joined the other girls sitting down at a nearby table reserved for them. Kurama and Hiei were already seated, and the kitsune kissed her on the cheek as she sat down. Hiei nodded to her.

"I love weddings!" Kagome announced, drinking in the happy vibes, "It's such a pleasant atmosphere!"

"Totally!" sighed Botan, "I want to get married soon!"

"Where's Koenma?" Shizuru asked suddenly, causing the spirit reaper to blush.

"Oh, there was a bit of a dilemma in Spirit World. He says he'll make it for the first dance though!"

"I've never been to a wedding before," piped up Yukina, "What happens now?"

"Usually the speeches," explained Genki, "According to my research. Let's hope Yusuke doesn't take to long, I'm starving!"

Kagome felt a guilty rumble of her stomach at these words. But she was looking forward to hearing the speeches.

Keiko's father was the first to stand, and he gave many funny anecdotes of Yusuke and Keiko's childhood romance, including the many marriage refusals.

"We got here eventually," cut in Yusuke, causing fits of laughter.

Next was Yusuke, who toasted the bridesmaids, his best man, his friends, and finally, his bride.

"I know I've been a pain in the ass all these years, Keiko," Yusuke said unflinchingly, as he touched her shoulder. "But I'm your pain in the ass. And I hope to be for the rest of your life!"

Kuwabara's speech was last, and Kagome could see Hiei tensing up. _Oh God, if he uses this speech to propose to Yukina we're going to a have a funeral instead of a wedding..._

Surprisingly, Kuwabara took his job seriously, and gave a simple and sweet speech about how Yusuke had been his best friends for years, and how Keiko was a wonderful person.

"Please raise your glass to the happy couple, Keiko and Yusuke!" Kuwabara said, closing the speeches.

"Keiko and Yusuke!" echoed the guests, raising glasses of champagne.

"This is going straight to my head," Kagome giggled, "I really need to eat something!"

"Luckily we're the top table, so we'll get served first!" Genki remarked, making everyone crease with laughter.

As following the theme, the menu was Westerns style- prawn cocktail for starter, a choice of chicken or beef for main, and white and milk chocolate cheesecake for dessert. Kagome nearly inhaled her food she was eating it so fast. The champagne was fast flowing, and it was hard to keep track of how much she'd had to drink because her glass was always being topped up. Kagome didn't drink often, but the alcohol was making her relaxed and giving her a warm buzz. Kurama casually had his arm over the back of her chair as the plates were cleared and conversation flowed freely.

"I wonder how many children they'll have," mused Botan.

"I hope they take after Keiko," Shizuru retorted.

"I want to have about a dozen!" Yusuke insisted, knocking back his drink. "Three boys and three girls, what do you say, wifey?"

"Sure, if you stay home and look after them!" Keiko laughed, rolling her eyes. There was a delicate pink blush on her cheeks and Kagome regarded the couple wistfully.

"They're so in love," she said murmured, not even meaning to say it out loud.

"Well, they've been together through a lot, these last few years," Kurama chuckled. "They wouldn't have made it, otherwise..."

"We've been through a lot, too," Kagome commented, holding the avatar's hand.

"Hopefully we'll be as lucky as Yusuke and Keiko, then," Kurama said, leaning in to kiss the miko.

"There's too much love at this table," snapped Botan. "I need to find me a boyfriend, asap!"

"Perfect timing," laughed Shizuru, "I can spy Koenma!"

"Honestly Shizuru, that joke is so old!" humphed Botan. But she smiled as the toddler King sat down next to her, before apologising to Yusuke and Keiko for his absence.

* * *

Soon the lights were dimmed, the room illuminated only by the chandeliers and little lights on the ceiling, giving the impression the guests were under a starry sky.

"I would now like everyone to welcome the bride and groom for the first dance!" announced the officiator. Yusuke grinned as he pulled Keiko to her feet.

"I've been practising this dancing thing, prepare to be impressed!"

Everyone began to clap as Yusuke led his new wife to the dance floor.

"He really is a fool in love," muttered Hiei, but he didn't look too displeased about it.

Everyone watched as Yusuke expertly spun Keiko around the floor is time to the slow music. The pair only had eyes for each other, clearly oblivious to their audience.

"Next, may I welcome the bridesmaids and the ushers!" called the officiator.

"Ehh?!" Kagome started, mid-sip of her champagne.

"Come on, Kagome!" Kurama grinned down at her, helping her to her feet and holding her hand. "It's not the first time we've danced, right?"

Yukina and Kuwabara were already on the floor, the orange haired man carefully twirling his partner in a circle. Botan and Koenma seemed to look everywhere but each other as they waltzed on the spot. Kagome bit her lip as she watched Shizuru drag Hiei onto his feet.

"You're not going to embarrass me, right Hiei?" Shizuru threatened him.

"Hn, try and keep up..." was his retort.

"They make an unlikely couple," Kagome commented as Kurama led the dance.

"It would never happen," the avatar laughed.

After a few dances, they sat back down, Kagome rubbing her feet.

"Silly shoes," she said, taking another sip of champagne.

"Keep drinking, and you won't feel the pain any more," Kurama suggested, a glint in his eye.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Kurama?" Kagome asked, pretending to look shocked.

"Hmm..." the kitsune bent forwards, lightly licking the miko's lip. "I'd quite like to see you intoxicated, miko-sama..."

"Sorry to interrupt," came a voice behind them, making the couple jolt apart.

"Koenma?" asked Kurama, his voice slightly dangerous, "Can I help you?"

"Can we discuss something in private?" the demigod asked. "Sorry, spirit world business," he said, holding his hand up in apology to Kagome.

"Go ahead," she smiled, "I'm just going to powder my nose..."

* * *

"I was going to seek you out," Kurama said, as they talked outside in the hotel's garden. "I didn't think you would approach me first."

"I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you sooner," Koenma said truthfully, "I've just been busy with Rekai business, you know how it is..."

"Yes..." Kurama replied.

Koenma stuck his hands in his suit pockets, a small smile on his face. "It's ironic, you know. I was so obsessed with protecting you from Kagome, I didn't realise that in fact, you were the only one that could save her..."

Kurama's eyes grew bigger, but otherwise he was silent.

"You realised back then, didn't you? That you could alter her fate. That if someone got involved with her and Inuyasha's relationship, she wouldn't be completely broken?"

"I did not know for sure, but I assumed my interference would alter her path, at least a little. I did not foresee that I would fall in love..."

"I'm glad," Koenma nodded. "Thanks to you and Yoko, the past was altered, and events were delayed. The jewel is now complete, and Kikyo will no longer take Kagome's soul."

Kurama exhaled, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"I am overwhelmed to hear that. Now, let us never discuss this matter again..."

"Agreed."

* * *

Kurama returned to the hall to see Kagome finish dancing with Chuu, and become partnered with Jin.

"You need to keep an eye on your lover, Kurama," Hiei remarked with a smirk, "She's making her way around every male youaki in the room."

"I guess I should claim her back soon," the avatar laughed gently, sitting down next to his friend.

"I assume you've been on the look out for any spiked drinks?"

"Hn," Hiei muttered, as they remembered the engagement party. "Yusuke ensured that all the drinks contain an indicator. It's colourless, but turns red if the drink is poisoned."

"Really? That was good thinking," Kurama said, impressed.

"Hiei!" Kagome called, as she returned to the table, "Want to dance?"

"No," the hybrid demon huffed, "Once was enough."

"Oh come on, Hiei," Kurama teased, "When's the next time you're going to get to dance with a pretty miko?"

"Hn! Go dance with her yourself, stupid kitsune!" Hiei said, his cheeks turning red.

"I guess I don't need to be persuaded," Kurama beamed, and he pulled Kagome into his arms.

"What's this for?" the miko laughed, looking up from their embrace.

"Just a thanks," Kurama smiled, "For being you."

* * *

The party seemed to go on for hours, and eventually at six o'clock, Kagome and Kurama gave in.

"This is familiar," Kagome laughed as the avatar carried her to their room.

"I hope this night is not as eventful as last," Kurama stated.

"Ahh, a normal room temperature!" Kagome giggled, as she set her clutch down and kicked off her shoes. "Oh my god, my hair is a mess! Kurama, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a mess," Kurama said, removing the rose and running his fingers through her tresses.

"I think I'm drunk..." the miko gasped, clutching onto the kitsune's arms, "I can't seem to keep my balance!"

"Bed time then!" Kurama announced, picking the girl up and plopping her on the huge bed.

"Oohh my head!" Kagome groaned at the movement. She collapsed down onto the thick quilt, spreading her arms out.

"This was my plan all along," Kurama said as he removed his jacket and tie, "To make you so drunk that you're helpless to my advances."

Kagome laughed, rolling onto her side, "Silly Kurama. Like I could ever resist you?"

"I agree," Kurama murmured against her neck, making her shiver. He spooned the miko, moving back her hair so he could kiss her neck and nibble her ears. Kagome felt her mouth go completely dry, the alcohol making her seem weightless, floating on the bed.

She didn't resist as Kurama found the zip of her dress and eased the silk down her body. He similarly disposed of her underwear and crawled on top of her, his hair tickling her face.

"Why are you still dressed?" she complained.

"Because I want you to undress me," Kurama whispered, his eye large and shinning.

"O-okay," Kagome said, feeling the kitsune watch her every movement, exposed, as she unbuttoned his shirt, removed his belt and unzipped his suit pants.

"Kurama..." the miko sighed, still unused to the beautiful man above her. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer so she could feel his body heat. He sucked on her nipple, his hands finding her buttocks and squeezing them tightly. Kagome felt the heat of arousal wash over her, making her grip the avatar and kiss his shoulder, tracing his collarbone with his tongue.

They knew their bodies well now, and there was no awkwardness or shyness in their movements- they simply worshipped each other, seeking to give the other pleasure.

Kurama slid down Kagome's body, pushing her thighs apart to kiss her most private part, running his tongue along every crease and sucking on her clit.

"Ahh!" Kagome clenched at the sudden wet heat, and felt herself melt as the kitsune began to rub that certain spot while lubricating her further with his tongue.

The miko let her hands sink into Kurama's hair, urging him on as she fell backwards into the darkness, waves of pleasure lapping over her until she wasn't sure she could hold on. Sensing her desperation, Kurama moved faster, kneading her clit with his knuckles until she cried out, almost yanking his hair as she shuddered with her orgasm.

She lay back, her energy drained, as she watched Kurama rub the tip of his head against her wetness, lubricating himself with her juices. The miko couldn't stop the shivers taking control of her body, and she let Kurama lead their lovemaking, too spent to do otherwise.

He pushed inside her, and it was like being home, as she wrapped her legs around his back. He leaned down to kiss her, and seeing she was shattered, moved into a position so he could do the work.

"Just relax, my love," he reassured her, but there was no need, as she trusted him completely. He knelt up, raising her legs horizontally, resting them against his chest. He kissed her ankle as he thrust into her, receiving a mewl from the miko at the deepness of the penetration. Her hands clamped onto the bed covers as he hastened the pace, his cock pumping rapidly in and out of her, his balls hitting off her tender spot and making her even more sensitive.

"K-Kurama!" she moaned, and he loved the sound of his name of her lips, like a broken prayer. She was so slick and warm after his manipulations, and it took all of Kurama's control not to come then and there. But he wanted to do it right this time, now he knew their bodies better, and could see she was already close to the brink again, writhing beneath him. He held her ankles tighter, holding her legs up straighter, making his thrusts even deeper. She cried out louder, a mixture of curse words that had him smirking. She was most beautiful like this, squirming under him, her ink black hair tousled around her, her body flushed and gleaming with sweat.

The avatar finally felt her walls convulse around him, and he let go, succumbing to the sweet release as his hot liquid spilled into her. They panted together, and he didn't waste energy pulling out, simply clung closer to her as they fell into deep slumber.

* * *

They all had late breakfast together the next day, everyone hungover and looking worse for wear, but otherwise in good spirits. Kuwabara had a black eye, and Yukina refused to look at anyone. Hiei was no where to be seen, which made Kurama and Kagome exchange knowing glances.

After their hearty meal, the remaining guests gathered to see the happy couple off on their honeymoon. Thanks to their saving all these years, they had managed to afford two weeks touring America, which had always been a dream of Keiko's.

"Have a safe trip!" Kagome said, as she hugged Yusuke and Keiko.

"Bring us back some candy!" shouted Kuwbara, waving his arms energetically.

"I'll be interested to hear of any youkai you spot across the pond," Kurama grinned.

"Oh, wait!" Botan suddenly shouted, as the couple were preparing to get in the taxi to the airport.

"Keiko, you still have to the important thing!"

"Huh?" The bride asked.

"Here," Genkai said gruffly, handing her the white roses, "The bride has to chuck her bouquet over her head. Whoever catches it is said to be married next."

"Oh, that's right, you told us that before!" perked up Yukina.

"Is it okay, Kurama?" Keiko asked guiltily, looking at the still perfect bouquet.

"Go ahead," smiled the avatar.

"Okay then! One, two, three!"

The white flowers flew through the air, the golden ribbon trailing behind like a sunbeam. The girls clustered together as it descended, but the one who caught it, quite by surprise, was Kagome.

"Huh?" she said, shaking her head, "It was just reflex, I guess?"

Everyone burst into laugher, and Yusuke slung his arm around Kurma's shoulders. "Looks like you're next, fox boy!"

Kurama looked flustered for the first time in his life, and Kagome blushed, holding the white roses to her chest. They still gave off a delicate perfume, and she inhaled it happily.

* * *

As everyone was preparing to leave, Koenma pulled them aside.

"May I have a word?" he asked. Botan was with him, and she couldn't keep still from giddiness.

Kurama was suspicious as they moved to the hotel garden, where the two of them had spoken the night before.

"I'll get to the point," Koenma said, looking directly at Kagome. "You've made a huge contribution to the safety of the Ningenkai with the defeat of Naraku and the shikon no tama. Even so, I must ask for your help once more."

"Koenma," Kurama said warningly, sensing what was coming next.

"I'd like to ask you to become a spirit detective."

Kagome gaped, her mouth dropping open, and Botan danced on the spot.

"Isn't it great, Kagome-chan?"

"No way in hell," growled Kurama, standing protectively in front of the miko. "I'm not letting her endanger her life any more. You've got me and Hiei, Koenma, and Kuwabara if it comes to it. I won't let you bring Kagome into this!"

"Let her speak for herself," was Koenma's simple response.

"Ano..." Kagome blinked, "It's very sudden, Koenma-san. Can you give me a few days to think it over?

"Of course, Kagome."

* * *

"I'm not letting you do it," Kurama informed her, his arms folded, as they sat on the train.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Kagome teased, cuddling into him.

"Please be serious, Kagome!" the avatar said, exasperatedly, "You'd be putting your life on the line again! After all these years of fighting, how could you want that?

"I could ask the same about you," Kagome said pointedly. When the kitsune glared at her, she sighed. "Look at it this way. I have this power that I can use to help people. After all I've been through, do you really expect me to go back to an old life? Go to school every day, get some meaningless part time job thanks to my bad grades? While I could be helping you save lives?"

"It's not about thrill seeking, Kagome!" Kurama retorted. "I do what I have to! But how could I fight with you, side by side? I'd never be properly concentrated on a fight, never able to act my best, without worrying about you!"

Kagome took his hand, and pressed his fingers to her lips.

"Wouldn't that be better though? Knowing I was safe, by your side, and not being held hostage by some youkai as a threat? You know I can protect myself. I wouldn't be alive if I couldn't. And besides, do you expect me to stay at home, like a good little house wife, while you fight all the bad guys? Don't you think I'd be worried about you too?"

Kurama sighed deeply, resting his head against the miko's. "Let's not discuss it now. It's a serious issue, we can debate it later."

Kagome nodded. She still held the white roses in her lap, and she idly traced the petals.

"Do you want to get married someday?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Kagome laughed, "But not until I'm older! I still have so much to do. Now that the jewel is complete, I'd like to sort out my future."

"And what are your plans?" Kurama asked, intrigued.

"I had no clue until recently," Kagome admitted, "But...after healing your mother, it made me realise how much I can help people. I'm no way near brainy enough to become a doctor...but I thought if I could even train as a nurse, I'd have access to sick people I could help cure."

"That's very noble of you," Kurama smiled.

"It will take some time though..." Kagome laughed embarrassedly. "What with my terrible school grades and absent record...I'll need to really study hard if I have any chance of moving forward."

"Luckily, I know a great tutor," Kurama grinned.

"Haiii!" Kagome nodded happily. "What about you? What do you plan to do, after University?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kurama admitted. "Mother often tried to push me towards medicine, but all my unhappy memories stem from hospitals."

"What about you?" Kagome asked, reverting back to the original topic. "Do you want to get married?"

"I never thought it would be possible," Kurama blushed a little, "Until I met you. I want to make my mother happy- I know she would love to have grandchildren one day."

"I wonder if they would inherit any powers," Kagome pondered aloud.

"My children?" Kurama asked. "I'm not sure, seeing how my ability derives from Yoko's spirit. I think it's more likely that you would pass on some powers to your children."

"Hmm," Kagome wondered. "It's like that stupid punnett square all over again."

"I guess there's only one real way to find out," Kurama said, his lip quirked.

* * *

_Dear Koenma,_

_I'd like the accept your offer to become a spirit detective._

_However, I have one condition. Let's keep it a secret until the first mission- I want to surprise Kurama._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

* * *

**Again, I can't express my gratitude enough to all of you who have read and reviewed this fic for all these years! =bows= I really appreciate it. We're been though ups and downs together, and I've matured with this story. I've became a better writer thanks to all your support!**

**I hope you follow my next work, 'Chained to You'. **

**If you want to follow my adventures in Japan, my blog link is on my profile!**

**There will be a short Epilogue for this fic, because I hate uneven numbers ^^**

**FF:  
**

**Azumigurl: All good things come to an end, ne? Glad you've enjoyed it though!**

**Chikane: That's so sweet! Hope you liked!**

**Fierynightangel: Please excuse the mistakes in previous chapters!**

**redangel: thanks, hope you liked this one!**

**Fierynightangel: Thank you, I am enjoying it! Sounds good, Britain is fun also!**

**LunaWilderness: Thank you, that makes me happy! ^^ Japan is amazing, you're right, the culture is very different, but fascinating! You should check out my blog, link is on my profile!**

**Sousie: Thanks!**

**Alphawolfkila: Thank you!**

**Mylovelyrabbit: Hehe I love the cliffies! Glad you liked!**

**AKARY YAMI: Thank you, so happy to hear it!**

**emeraldmoon14: Wow really, thank you!**

**Payung biru: hope you enjoyed!**

**Volcaloid005: Thanks! Haha that would have been amazing!**

**Xoulblade: Thank you!**

**Arfa: Hehe sorry I love them!**

** MM:**

**purplebabe: Thanks! I think it was rushed too, I think I just wanted to get that chapter out the way so I could finish this one! Hope it makes up for it! Thanks for supporting me all this time, and I hope you continue to be my reader =bows=**


	40. Epilogue

**Not the Only One**

**Epilogue**

* * *

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm very excited to have you on the team. Though I'm a bit worried about your request, are you sure this is wise?_

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Koenma_

_Demi-God of the Rekai_

* * *

Kurama-

Next time we have a mission, please refrain from bringing your lover with you. The Makai is not a place for dates.

Hiei

* * *

_Koenma,_

_I am very displeased that you and Kagome went behind my back. Even Hiei didn't know she was now part of the team- the risk you both took was extremely unprofessional._

_Kurama_

* * *

My dearest Kurama,

I'm on spirit world business so don't wait up. I've left your dinner in the fridge- you just need to reheat it. I won't wake you up when I get in so please sleep comfortably~

Lots of love,

Your Kagome xox

* * *

_Koenma,_

_It seems you are now favouring Kagome above me and Hiei for missions. While I can't deny her spiritual powers far exceed mine when exterminating youkai, I am not happy with her entering battle by herself. Please inform me of these missions from now on._

_Kurama  
_

* * *

Dear Kurama,

I'm afraid Kagome's abilities means she gets the job done faster and cleaner, leaving no evidence behind. Of course you can accompany her if you wish, but please don't get in the way by trying to protect her, etc.

Yours Faithfully,

Koenma

Demi-God of the Rekai

* * *

_Koenma-_

_Give me something to kill._

_Hiei_

* * *

Yo Kurama!

Congrats, just heard the good news from Keiko. Knocking up Kagome, that's sure one way to make sure that she can't do any more missions. Here's hoping it's twins, eh?

Yusuke

* * *

Mama,

I'm coming over today for lunch, I've got some news.

Kagome x

* * *

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Minamino Shuuichi and Higurashi Kagome _

_on the 5th of November, 2012_

_The wedding will be held at the Higurashi Shrine,_

_traditional attire encouraged._

* * *

Yusuke,

How did you know it would be twins? Is this some power we don't know about?

Kagome x

* * *

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm so happy and proud to call you my daughter-in-law. Thank you for making me the happiest grandmother in the world!_

_P.s I'm glad the twins inherited your hair and Shuuichi's eyes. Goodness knows how much time I used to spent combing the tangles out of that boy's head!_

_Grandmother Minamino_

* * *

Kagome,

Miroku and I are so happy to hear the birth went well- I wish we could have helped you like you helped us! Inuyasha agreed to leave this package in the well house for us- he won't say, but I'm sure he's happy for you! It's just some of the baby clothes little Kagome has grown out of! Hopefully the twins are giving you some rest! I've packed some herbs from Kaede. Shippo drew you some pictures, he misses you lots!

Love,

Sango

* * *

_Dear wife,_

_Kuroune and Kanami have been fed and bathed. I've made up more milk, it's in the fridge. Hope the little terrors give you some time to rest! I'll be home as quickly as my final exam is finished._

_Love you lots,_

_Your adoring husband,_

_Kurama xxx_

* * *

**Well that's it over! Hope you all enjoyed the ride!**

**Here's a preview of my next IY X YYH crossover, Chained to You. This will be a purely Kagome x Yoko fic.**

* * *

"Yoko-sama, we trawled the Makai looking for what you sought, but we had little luck. Our will to please you was such that..."

"Enough. Show me." Yoko interrupted, his golden eyes gleaming. His sense of smell was marred due to the wards, and his ears twitched. A small kernel of hope began to bud in his stomach. Could these bandits really have found what he had been looking for after all these centuries?

"As you wish, my Lord..." the bandit replied, his fingers shaking as he lifted up the sack. He began to remove the wards and ties from the neck, then with a huff of effort, he emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor.

Yoko's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight.

"What...what is the meaning of this?"

The three bandits blinked at him, their fear apparent.

Yoko leaned forward, his claws sinking into his throne. The smell of blood assaulted his nose. But it was not ordinary blood. The smell that reached Yoko was not foul, and it certainly was not fair.

The human lay face down on the stone floor, limp like a doll. She had a wound to the back of her head, which had congealed, but the fall from the sack had prompted fresh blood to spill. It was the first time Yoko had ever smelt human blood like this; he couldn't compare it to anything he had ever encountered before.

Yoko watched the strange red liquid seep into the cracks of the stone floor before throwing a look of disgust to his men.

"Explain. Now."

The bandits faltered at his reaction. His eyes were narrow slits, and his whole posture was stiff. Anger rolled off his body in waves, making the bandits dumb.

"Speak!" Yoko demanded, banging his fist against his throne. "Why in hell's name did you believe a polluted, ningen whelp could bring me power?"

The bandits exchanged fleeting glances, before one piped up.

"My Lord, it is not just any ningen. It is very powerful!"

Yoko blinked, taking in this information. The blood was making him feel nauseous, and the fine hairs on his arms and the back of his neck were crackling with tension.

"Yoko-sama...she is a miko!"

There was silence, as the kitsune's eyes scanned the seemingly dead body in front of him. A mass of black hair, coated with blood. A white, fitted jacket, with large buttons, the material staining pink. A short denim skirt revealed long legs, adorned with cuts and gashes. Boots made of some sort of patchwork. Yoko was unaware of these modern day materials and items of clothing, knowing only that they were not Makai based.

"A miko? Surely you are not stupid enough to try and trick me? Miko have been extinct since the barrier!"

Yoko had rose to his feet, his rage clear in his calculating eyes.

"Master, please do not be hasty! This ningen is a miko...she can offer you the power you seek! Let me show you!"

The bandit crept forward, careful not to step in any of the blood speckling the floor. Taking a deep breath, the youkai tapped the miko's back with his armoured boot.

There was a crackle, a spark of light, and the youkai was repelled with a yell, and thrown a few feet across the room. The ningen glowed purple, yet remained face down on the floor. Yoko could feel himself perspiring at the force of the power, and he wiped his thumb across his forehead.

"Do you see, master?" asked the fallen bandit, who was now singed and smelling of burn.

"We have found you the power that can defeat all of your enemies!" exclaimed the other bandits, sounding excited as the kitsune remained silent, staring at the very still ningen on the floor.

His face was lowered, his silver fringe covering his eyes from view. The bandits rejoiced together, thankful that they had managed the impossible. Their celebrating was interrupted by the kitsune's harsh tone.

"I knew you were simpletons, but never could I have thought such _idiocy_ existed..."

The bandits paused, shocked, at this statement.

Yoko raised his head, and his eye were the shade of lightening.

"That you would bring a miko, capable of utter purification, into the Royal Palace of the Silver Kitsune...is unforgivable!"

The kitsune acted quicker than the bandits could have anticipated. He drew a rose from his hair, and in one fluid motion, cracked it into a whip, and severed the bandits' heads from their bodies.

Yoko inhaled deeply, the scent of the miko's blood now unmistakable. He had never encountered a miko- only heard the terrible tales- but now he understood. The scent of her blood was not as disgusting as other ningen he had seen; this was because she was pure. But the smell of miko blood was terrifying to a youkai, and Yoko clenched his fists as he walked down the three steps from his throne. It was pure, bright, sparkling- and deadly.


End file.
